


Zwei Hasen(jahre)

by schnaf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 113,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei Hasenjahre sind acht Monate. Ein Hasenjahr ist völlig ausreichend, um Pascals Welt auf den Kopf zu stellen. Und schuld daran ist Roman. ~*~*~ Von Freundschaft, Liebe, Eifersucht und Herrn Hase</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going down the rabbit hole

**Author's Note:**

> Danksagung: Danke an Saskia, die mich auf die Idee brachte, Roman und Pascal zusammenzubringen. Danke an Larissa für ganz viel Senf. Und danke an Lana, die mir die nötigen Denkanstöße für den Anfang und den Plot gab und mir dann im Schreibverlauf bis hin zur Inhaltsangabe treu an der Seite stand. Ohne euch wäre diese FF nicht entstanden. ♥ Außerdem danke an Chrissi, die so begeistert von Herrn Hase war. Dank dir bekam er in der Geschichte seinen Platz, dadurch kam er in den Titel, in die Zusammenfassung und dann sogar noch in jeden einzelnen Kapitelnamen. Erstaunlicherweise habe ich es geschafft, über 50 Hasenreferenzen zu finden :D  
> Anmerkung: Ende 2015 kam ich erst darauf, dass Roman ein ganz Schnieker ist, dann, dass er zusammen mit Pascal schon ziemlich toll wäre. Der Transfermarkt hat mir (wie er es gerne macht) einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht – bevor ich mir genauere Gedanken zu ihnen machen konnte, wurde Pascal nach Freiburg verliehen. Damit war das Paar für mich Geschichte... Dachte ich. Kurz darauf habe ich „Bekanntes Neuland“ geschrieben, mit mehreren kurzen Geschichten zu ihnen. Und dann formte sich allmählich eine Idee für 'etwas Größeres'. Ende Februar musste ich unbedingt den Anfang schriftlich festhalten, dann konnte ich nicht aufhören und vier Monate und ein paar Tage später war sie dann fertig – die längste FF, die ich jemals geschrieben habe.

**Wortzahl:** 106.885  
 **Rating:** P18 Slash  
 **Genre:** Freundschaft, Romanze

~*~*~

_Going down the rabbit hole: Einen Prozess beginnen, dessen Verlauf besonders außergewöhnlich, problematisch, schwierig, komplex oder chaotisch ist, vor allem einer, der immer mehr so wird, je weiter er sich entwickelt_

~*~*~

Das erste Training nach der Sommerpause ist immer gut für Neuigkeiten, das weiß Pascal schon, das hat er in all den Jahren, die er nun schon Fußball spielt, mitbekommen.  
Diesmal ist es etwas anders. Es beginnt schon vor dem Training und... Gut, es ist nicht unbedingt eine Neuigkeit, aber es ist ungewöhnlich.

Es? Das ist der schwarze Jeep, der neben ihm her fährt. Hatte scheinbar ein ähnlich grandioses Timing wie er selbst und steckt deswegen nun auch im zähfließenden Verkehr fest. Und vor allem jetzt ist Pascal echt froh darüber, dass er beschlossen hat, die noch einigermaßen frische Morgenluft ins Auto zu lassen. Denn so hört er die Musik, die aus dem Jeep kommt.  
Welches Lied da in Dauerschleife läuft, weiß er nicht, das hört er nicht einmal genau, es kommt ihm allerdings auch nicht wirklich bekannt vor. Von seinem Auto aus hört er nur Gitarren, ein bisschen Schlagzeug und hauptsächlich einen Sänger.  
Zwei Sänger. Schwach den Originalsänger und dann noch einen zusätzlichen Sänger, einen, der nicht vom Band kommt. Pascal tippt darauf, dass es sich dabei um den Fahrer des Jeeps handelt – er sieht nur das Beifahrerfenster und dieser Platz dürfte leer sein.

Wieder bewegt sich die Autokolonne ein Stück vorwärts, wieder hofft Pascal darauf, dass die Fahrzeuge in beiden Spuren ungefähr gleich weit kommen – und wieder hat er Glück, wieder stoppt er ein Stück hinter dem Jeep, noch in Hörweite.

Besonders gut singt der Jeepfahrer nicht, wegen seinen Gesangskünsten rentiert sich das Hoffen nicht. Aber irgendwie findet Pascal das echt lustig. Und er erhofft sich einen Blick auf die Fahrerseite des Jeeps. Auch wenn sie dafür rein theoretisch Seiten tauschen müssen und selbst dann würde es wahrscheinlich noch nicht gehen, dann müsste er aussteigen, um einen Blick in das Auto zu werfen. In dieser Situation ärgert Pascal sich darüber, dass er ein so flaches Auto hat.  
Auf der anderen Seite ist es eigentlich interessanter, nicht zu wissen, wer da so inbrünstig und fast textsicher (allmählich kennt Pascal die Stellen, über die sein Sänger immer stolpert und bei denen er auf ein nichtssagendes 'dadadada' zurückgreifen muss) singt. Pascal malt sich die verschiedensten Personen aus, vom schwer tätowierten glatzköpfigen Punk mit fünf Ringen in jedem Ohr bis hin zum schnöseligen Männchen im Business-Anzug. Und dafür ist er dem Sänger echt dankbar – das hält ihn bei Laune, obwohl er sich wesentlich Schöneres vorstellen kann als im Stau zu stehen.  
Als ihm einfällt, dass er noch nicht geplant hat, was er heute isst, knüpft er das an eine kleine Wette. Wenn der Fahrer tätowiert ist, gibt es Italienisch, wenn er einen Anzug trägt, kocht er selbst.

Ah, es geht weiter. Die Kolonne zuckelt nach vorne, bremst diesmal allerdings nicht mehr ab. Sieht danach aus, als hätte sich der Stau gelichtet.  
Pascal wirft einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. Kann er sich noch mit dem Stau herausreden, wenn er zu spät zum Training kommt? Einerseits ist er zwar echt froh, wenn er endlich aus seinem Auto steigen kann, andererseits ist er nun mal verdammt neugierig und jetzt würde er schon gerne wissen, wie der Sänger wirklich aussieht. Dazu müsste er aber entweder auf die andere Seite des Jeeps wechseln oder ihm so lange hinterher fahren, bis der Sänger aussteigt.  
Nein, für eine Verfolgungsjagd ist es zu spät, er will ja auch nicht unbedingt am ersten Tag zu spät zum Training kommen. Aber vielleicht erhascht er trotzdem noch einen Blick auf den Fahrer...

Das Glück ist ihm noch hold. Der Jeep nimmt keine der Ausfahrten, sondern fährt weiterhin in die gleiche Richtung wie Pascal. Und als sie an der Stelle ankommen, an der Pascal abzweigen muss...  
Er blinkt, das muss man dem Jeepfahrer lassen. Das ändert jedoch nichts daran, dass er plötzlich die Spur wechselt und ihn eiskalt schneidet.

„Arsch.“

Wäre das irgendein Auto gewesen, wäre Pascal jetzt ziemlich wütend gewesen. Verdammt, er schafft es auch, ordnungsgemäß zu fahren, da dürfte das doch für die anderen auch kein Problem sein. Der Jeepfahrer hat nur den Vorteil, dass er sich durch seine Gesangseinlagen ein paar Pluspunkte erspielt hat.  
Dass er nicht wütend auf den anderen Fahrer ist, bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass Pascal ihn einfach so davon kommen lässt. Er heftet sich an seine Fersen, überschreitet dafür sogar zähneknirschend das Tempolimit. Hilft allerdings nichts – wie der Sänger gerade eben schon bewiesen hat, ist die Straßenverkehrsordnung für ihn höchstens eine Sammlung an Richtwerten und keine feste Vorgabe. Immer ein bisschen zu schnell unterwegs, der Blinker ist nicht unbedingt sein bester Freund...

Die aufregende Fahrweise seines Vordermanns lenkt Pascal völlig davon ab, dass er den Jeep getrost verfolgen kann. Erst als sein Blick auf eine der Fabriken am Straßenrand fällt, erkennt er, dass der Jeep die Strecke fährt, die er eh fahren müsste, um zum Training zu kommen.  
Und das kann nur eines bedeuten: Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das vor ihm jemand aus dem Verein ist, ist ziemlich groß. Sonst gibt es hier draußen nicht allzu viel. Und auch das teure Auto spricht dafür.  
Die Vermutung wird zur Gewissheit, als der Jeep auch noch bei dem Kreisverkehr mit den hässlichen Löwen vor ihm fährt, dort die Ausfahrt Richtung Trainingsgelände nimmt und dann durch das Gatter fährt.

Wer könnte das sein? Ihm kommt das Auto nicht bekannt vor, allerdings hat er sich auch nie groß die Wagen seiner Mitspieler gemerkt. Auba bekommt er hin, klar, das würde jeder schaffen. Danach sieht es aber mau aus.  
Auch das Kennzeichen ist kein Anhaltspunkt. Der Jeep ist nicht in Dortmund angemeldet, sondern in... Müsste Freiburg sein. Ein Ex-Freiburger? Oder vielleicht einer aus dem Osten? Zumindest denkt Pascal bei dem darauffolgenden 'RB' erst einmal an einen Verein aus Sachsen.

Als der Fahrer vor ihm eine Parklücke wählt, steuert Pascal ohne zu zögern die Lücke daneben an. Zum einen will er endlich sehen, wer da aussteigt – außerdem muss er sich dafür rächen, dass er ihn vorher einfach so geschnitten hat und mit seiner Gesangseinlage hat ihm der Jeepfahrer eine hervorragende Vorlage geliefert.  
Am Kofferraum des Jeeps treffen sie aufeinander. Der andere Mann blickt gerade auf sein Handy, sieht jedoch auf, als Pascal vor ihm steht.

Der neue Torwart. Der Schweizer, den sie in der Sommerpause verpflichtet haben – von Freiburg.  
Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Arme verrät Pascal, dass es für ihn heute Italienisch gibt. Er ist tätowiert.

„Hey.“

Sein Gegenüber lächelt ihm zu, er wirkt ganz entspannt und völlig schuldfrei. Entweder hat er nicht gemerkt, dass er die ganze Zeit Pascal an der Stoßstange kleben hatte oder er ist der Meinung, man hört ihn nicht singen. Nun, den Zahn kann er ihm gerne ziehen.

„Hallo. Nette Gesangseinlage gerade eben. Was war das für ein Lied?“

Okay, er war bis gerade eben davon überzeugt, dass ihn niemand hört. Seine Augen weiten sich, er sieht ihn erschrocken an.

„Man hat das gehört?“  
„Ja. Zumindest auf der Autobahn. Ich bin der, den du geschnitten hast, weißt du noch?“  
„Oh.“

Es ist ihm unangenehm, so richtig. Er fährt sich durch die Haare, lacht dabei verlegen.  
Pascal beschließt, gnädig zu sein. Das war genug Strafe, findet er.

„Und? Was war's für ein Lied?“

Sein Gegenüber sieht das zum Glück so, wie es gemeint ist – als Versuch, das Gespräch auf ein etwas harmloseres Gebiet zu lenken. Er lässt seine Hand sinken, bläst kurz die Backen auf, dann kehrt sein Grinsen und auch ein bisschen seine Lockerheit zurück.

„Red Hot Chili Peppers, Parallel Universe. Ich hör' normalerweise was anderes und das Lied habe ich schon ewig nicht mehr gehört, aber vorher habe ich es wiedergefunden und gemerkt, dass ich sogar noch teilweise den Text weiß. Einkaufslisten muss ich immer aufschreiben, weil ich mir die nicht merken kann, aber Liedtexte halten jahrelang... Na ja. Ich habe halt ein lautes Lied gebraucht und wollte ein bisschen mitsingen. Wie du gehört hast.“

Das wäre ja fast schon eine Vorlage für einen weiteren Seitenhieb... Pascal hat heute jedoch seinen großzügigen Tag. Er übergeht das einfach.

„Erster Tag, mh?“  
„Ja. Und dementsprechend nervös. Ändert sich auch nach dem x-ten Wechsel nicht... Außerdem ist das jetzt doch ein ziemlich großer Schritt.“

Stimmt, jetzt merkt auch Pascal, dass der andere ziemlich nervös ist. Im Laufe des Gesprächs wurde es schon ein bisschen besser, trotzdem vergräbt er die Hände ganz tief in seinen Hosentaschen, nur um sie im nächsten Moment wieder herauszuziehen. Dabei wippt er die ganze Zeit hin und her und zuckt beim Reden ständig mit den Schultern.  
Armer Kerl. Da kann er ihm die etwas rücksichtslose Fahrweise endgültig verzeihen.

So gerne er auch noch hier stehen bleiben würde und mit dem neuen Spieler plaudern würde – hätte er wirklich kein Problem damit, er ist von Angesicht zu Angesicht echt okay -, es ist an der Zeit, dass sie sich langsam auf dem Weg in die Kabine machen. Doch davor...  
Er streckt ihm die Hand entgegen, hofft, dass das übertrieben Formelle nach ihrem eher lockeren Umgang den anderen zum Lachen bringt. Und tatsächlich erntet er ein Grinsen, bevor der Neue nach seiner Hand greift und kurz drückt.

„Ich bin Pascal.“  
„Roman. Und... Tut mir leid wegen vorher.“

Sein Blick ist tatsächlich reumütig, könnte sein, dass es ihm wirklich leid tut. Aber...

„Du würdest es jederzeit wieder machen, oder?“  
„Klar. Nur halt davor schauen, dass das nicht du bist.“

Okay, damit kann er leben, das ist völlig in Ordnung. Pascal lässt Romans Hand los und schlägt ihm kurz gegen die Schulter.

„Dann gehen wir mal rein, Roman.“

Roman schlägt zurück, dann machen sie sich auf dem Weg Richtung Umkleiden.  
Ja, solange er nicht mehr allzu oft hinter ihm her fahren muss, wird er mit ihm ganz gut klar kommen.

Pascal beschließt erst einmal, die neue Umgebung auf Roman wirken zu lassen. Wenn er sich mit ihm unterhalten will, kann er ja das Gespräch in Gange bringen – er sagt jetzt erst mal nichts. Will ihn ja nicht stören...  
Stille ist jedoch scheinbar nicht das, was Roman braucht. Es dauert nicht lange, bis er Pascal anspricht.

„Und du? Bist du schon länger her?“

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. Dass der Eindruck bei Roman entsteht, kann er nachvollziehen, Pascal ist nun mal wesentlich routinierter als er. Falsch liegt er mit der Annahme nicht – aber auch nicht ganz richtig.

„Ansichtssache. Ich bin seit zwei Jahren in Dortmund. Aber das wird jetzt meine erste Saison als Profi – ich habe diesen Sommer einen Profivertrag bekommen.“  
„Mh...“

Roman starrt gedankenverloren vor sich hin – so gedankenverloren, dass er, kaum dass sie das Trainingsgebäude betreten haben, falsch abbiegen will. Pascal packt ihn einfach am Oberarm und zieht ihn wieder zu sich, so klären sie das ohne Worte.  
Ganz schön verwirrt, der Gute. Auf dem ersten Blick kommt er echt cool und von sich überzeugt rüber, aber es wird schnell deutlich, dass er das nicht ist.  
Pascal hat auch Verständnis dafür – er ahnt auch, worüber Roman gerade nachdenkt. Sie stehen hier beide am Anfang, aber während auf Pascal keine großen Erwartungen lasten, muss Roman vom ersten Tag an abliefern und das Geld, das für ihn ausgegeben wurde, rechtfertigen. Er möchte nicht in seiner Haut stecken. 

Okay, Roman ist Torwart. Jeder andere Spieler kommt notfalls auch auf einer anderen Position unter, wenn die Leistung nicht ganz reicht. Aber ein Torwart hat nur eine Chance. Eigentlich sollte Roman diesen Erwartungsdruck also gewohnt sein.  
Er ist es nicht. Er ist verdammt nervös. Aber Pascal hat auch etwas anderes bemerkt.

Wenn Roman mit ihm redet, wirkt er etwas ruhiger. Da kann er sich wohl entspannen – selbst wenn er gegen ihn stichelt. Im Gegenteil, genau das tut ihm sogar besonders gut. So kann er sich verteidigen und sich damit bewusst werden, dass er nicht so schlecht ist, wie seine Nervosität es ihm gerade einreden will.  
Also hält Pascal das Gespräch am Laufen.

„Ich fand es ja echt schade, dass ich dich vorher im Auto nicht sehen konnte. Ich habe die ganze Zeit überlegt, wie du aussiehst.“

Da ist es wieder, Romans Lächeln. Es wirkt tatsächlich.

„Und? Zu welchem Ergebnis bist du gekommen?“  
„Zu keinem. Konnte mich einfach nicht entscheiden. Aber das weiß ich ja jetzt.“

Wieder mustert er seinen neuen Mitspieler. Ungefähr so groß wie er, muskulös, aber nicht übermäßig breit, sorgfältig gestutzter Bart... Romans Aussehen spiegelt kein Extrem wider und deshalb hat er ihn mit seinen Vorstellungen nicht getroffen.

„Was ich noch nicht weiß... Spielst du Luftgitarre?“

Sie sind bald bei der Kabine angekommen. Und sein Ziel hat er erreicht – Roman ist zumindest im Moment und soweit er das beurteilen kann, richtig gelöst und entspannt.

„Neee, Schlagzeug. 'Luftschlagzeug' kann man das nicht nennen, ich benutz' das Lenkrad und die Pedale und alles mit. Da ist Lars Ulrich ein Niemand gegen mich. Und mein Bruder hat immer Angst, dass ich den Airbag auslöse. Aber der ist nur neidisch. Oder... Er findet mich peinlich. Eigentlich mehr das, er will immer, dass ich aufhöre.“

Die Meinung seines Bruders stört ihn nicht, das sieht man an seiner Miene. Roman grinst nämlich wieder.  
Trotzdem stellt sich Pascal in diesem Geschwisterdisput ganz klar auf Romans Seite.

„Ach, beim richtigen Lied würde ich dich unterstützen. Schön mit Luftgitarre.“

~*~*~

Auch nach dem Training ist Roman entspannt. Einerseits verschwitzt, die Haare hängen ihm in die Stirn, andererseits lächelt er, als Pascal auf ihn zukommt.

„Und? Wie war das erste Training?“

Pascal hält Roman das Ballnetz entgegen, das er mitgebracht hat. Als Neuzugänge und – in seinem Fall – Jungspieler bleibt es an ihnen hängen, alles aufzuräumen. Na ja, immerhin hat er so die Gelegenheit, mit Roman zu sprechen.

„Gut. Ist gut, wieder auf dem Platz stehen zu können, wieder mit einer Mannschaft zu trainieren... Und Taten sind besser als Gedanken.“

Roman muss das nicht weiter ausführen, Pascal versteht. Das ganze 'Was wäre, wenn?' verpufft, sobald sie auf dem Platz stehen. Und das tut Roman richtig gut.

Sie sammeln die Bälle ein, die rund ums Tor verstreut liegen, befüllen das Ballnetz damit. Es ist schnell voll – Pascal schultert es, auch wenn Roman danach greift. Kann er schon tragen, kein Problem. Er mag zwar nicht so breit sein wie Roman, aber deshalb ist er noch lange nicht schwach.  
Zum Glück beharrt Roman nicht darauf, ihm die Last abzunehmen. Er findet ein neues Gesprächsthema.

„Was machst du heute Mittag? Was isst du?“  
„Ich hab gesagt, dass ich, wenn der Autosänger Tätowierungen hat, Italienisch esse.“

Kurz sieht Roman an seinen Armen herab, so, als müsste er sich davon überzeugen, dass seine Tattoos noch da sind. Dann grinst er ihn an.

„Kann ich mitkommen?“

Eindeutige Sache. Irgendwie fühlt er sich verantwortlich für den Neuzugang, außerdem ist Roman eine angenehme Begleitung.

„Klar. Vielleicht koche ich aber selbst, das weiß ich noch nicht.“

Kein Kommentar zu seiner Unentschlossenheit. Stattdessen...

„Soll mich das abschrecken?“  
„Eher die Tatsache, dass es Essen bei mir zuhause gibt.“  
„Und da muss ich mithelfen?“  
„Jetzt, wo du es sagst...“

Pascal hat ja etwas anderes gemeint – er weiß nicht, ob es Roman recht ist, ihn gleich am ersten Tag, nur wenige Stunden nach dem ersten Aufeinandertreffen, nach Hause zu begleiten. Anscheinend jedoch nicht und das findet Pascal gut. Für ihn ist das nämlich auch kein Problem.  
Dann muss er seiner Mittagsbegleitung mal genauer auf den Zahn fühlen.

„Kannst du kochen?“  
„Ja. Solange du nicht fragst, ob ich gut kochen kann...“  
„Basics reichen mir völlig.“

Roman hat nun auch den zweiten Hütchenturm komplettiert, wortlos einigen sie sich darauf, dass das für heute reicht. Vorher haben sie ja auch schon das Tor weggetragen – sie haben sich die Pause redlich verdient.  
Zusammen machen sie sich auf den Weg zum Gerätelager. Dabei greift Roman das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Und du? Kannst du kochen?“

Pascal zuckt mit den Schultern. Allzu gut kann er das nicht beurteilen – er kocht selten für andere. Für ihn selbst reicht es.

„Passt. Ich probiere halt öfter mal was Neues aus...“  
„Vorbildlich. Das habe ich inzwischen aufgegeben. Ich habe mein Limit schon erreicht.“  
„Dann darfst du nachher das Gemüse schnippeln.“  
„Bääh, Gemüse.“

Roman senkt seine Stimme, sie sind am Gerätelager angekommen. Ist zwar keiner in Hörweite, aber man weiß ja nie – wenn es jemand negativ aufnehmen könnte, was Roman gerade gesagt hat, dann treibt sich derjenige ziemlich wahrscheinlich hier herum.  
Sie laden ihr Gepäck ab, anschließend ist es endlich Zeit für die Dusche. Die ersten Mitspieler sind schon fertig – so finden sie wenigstens schnell freie Plätze. Endlich kaltes Wasser, endlich Abkühlung...

Auch Roman genießt die Erfrischung sichtlich. Als Pascal beginnt, sich einzuseifen, steht er immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen unter der Dusche und lässt das Wasser auf sich herabprasseln.  
Ah, noch mehr Tattoos. Auf dem Rücken, auf der Brust, am Bauch... Außerdem bestätigt sich das, was man vorher schon erahnen konnte, als Roman noch ein Oberteil trug. Er ist ziemlich muskulös. So sieht man also aus, wenn man oft pumpen geht.  
Doch selbst diese Motivation ändert nichts an Pascals Unwillen, öfter in der Muckibude vorbeizuschauen. Deshalb hat er umso mehr Respekt vor Romans Leistung.

Dafür ist Roman extrem langsam unter der Dusche. Bis Pascal fertig ist, hat er es gerade mal geschafft, seine Shampoo-Flasche in die Hand zu nehmen und sich etwas Shampoo auf die Hand zu drücken.  
Pascal geht auf dem Weg zurück in die Kabine an ihm vorbei, den Schlag auf Romans Po kann er sich nicht verkneifen. Roman prustet entrüstet.

„Mach' hinne.“

~*~*~


	2. Wie der Hase läuft

_Wie der Hase läuft: etwas begriffen haben, etwas verstehen, sich auskennen, über etwas Bescheid wissen_

~*~*~

„Ich habe mich jetzt entschieden. Es gibt bei mir zuhause Essen. Dein Argument, dass du schnippeln hilfst, war überzeugend.“  
„Gut.“

Keine Einwände. Damit wäre endgültig geklärt, dass es für Roman in Ordnung ist, ihn nach Hause zu begleiten. Wenn ihn nicht mal die Aussicht darauf, zum Küchenjungen verdonnert zu werden, abschreckt, geht das klar.  
Sie nähern sich ihren Autos, als Roman einfällt, dass es davor noch etwas anderes zu klären gibt.

„Wer fährt?“  
„Ich. Bei dir fahr' ich nicht freiwillig mit.“  
„Ey! Ich bin ein guter... Also, ich bin ein effektiver Autofahrer. So.“

Effektiv, so nennt man das also in der Schweiz... Pascal zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben und sieht Roman skeptisch an. Der gibt erstaunlich schnell nach.

„Okay, du fährst. Aber nur, weil es praktischer ist. Du kennst den Weg und ich nicht.“  
„Ja, ja, red' dir das ruhig schön.“

Der Schlag gegen den Oberarm kommt ziemlich überraschend. Verflucht seien Torhüter und ihre Reflexe. Dafür steigt Roman verhältnismäßig wehrlos in sein Auto. Sogar auf der Beifahrerseite.

~*~*~

„Nette Bude.“

Gerade eben erst das Haus betreten und schon das erste Kompliment... Roman sammelt fleißig Pluspunkte.  
Und er ist neugierig, verdammt neugierig. Wie vorher auf der Fahrt und dann bei ihrem kurzen Abstecher in den Supermarkt sieht er sich die ganze Zeit um, mustert seine Umgebung, versucht, so viel wie möglich aufzunehmen.

Es ist niedlich, irgendwie. Gegen Neugierde hat Pascal nichts, er ist ja auch neugierig und noch hält sich das in Grenzen – Roman macht keine Anstalten, in seine Privatsphäre einzudringen. Und seine Blicke, der Kopf, der hin und her geht, weil er wirklich alles sehen will... Niedlich halt.  
Roman hat kein Problem damit, wenn er ihm sagt, dass er sein Verhalten niedlich findet, das hat Pascal im Supermarkt erfahren. Erst als er ihn gefragt hat, ob er als nächstes sein Handy heraus holt und anfängt, alles zu fotografieren, hat er den mittlerweile wohlbekannten Schlag gegen die Schulter kassiert.

„So ordentlich...“

Pascal grinst. Das hat er schon öfter gehört – dabei würde er sich nicht als übermäßig ordentlich bezeichnen. Gut, er führt so ziemlich eigenständig einen Haushalt, aber das klappt nur deshalb so gut, weil er einige Tricks kennt und anwendet.

„Sind die Schränke. Im Notfall alles da rein und schon sieht es ordentlich aus.“

Roman nickt verständnisvoll, bevor er sich weiter umsieht. Als nächstes entdeckt er die Treppe.

„Zweistöckig? Wohnst du alleine hier?“  
„Beides ja. Es hat sich so angeboten, also habe ich das Haus so genommen, wie es ist. Ist ja auch ganz nett, so viel Platz zu haben.“  
„Nie einsam gefühlt?“

Kurz nickt Pascal in Richtung Küche, Roman gehorcht ihm sofort und folgt ihm in dieses Zimmer. Auch dort nimmt er erst einmal alles unter die Lupe. Pascal auch, allerdings beschränkt er die Musterung auf seinen Kühlschrank. Nur weil er sich dafür entschieden hat, selbst zu kochen, heißt das nicht, dass er schon weiß, was es gibt.

„Geht. Direkt nach dem Umzug, aber hauptsächlich deshalb, weil es halt echt ungewohnt war. Ist Omelette okay?“

Roman rutscht auf einen der Stühle an der Küchenzeile.

„Omelette ist perfekt. War eine gute Idee, zu dir zu kommen.“

Mit dieser Bestätigung dreht Pascal sich zurück zum Kühlschrank. So kann er auch gleich sein Grinsen verstecken. Seit Roman hier ist, bewirft er ihn mit Komplimenten, das macht den etwas merkwürdigen ersten Eindruck wieder wett.

„Wie lange wohnst du schon hier?“  
„Ein paar Monate. Ich war hier in Dortmund auf dem Internat, aber das war nicht meins. Bin wohl nicht so der Internattyp. Wenn ich mit der Mannschaft eine Woche lang unterwegs ist, ist das voll okay, aber Internat... War halt doch irgendwie ganz anders und eben nicht mein Ding. Ich habe mich also immer nach etwas Eigenem umgeschaut, bin dann auf diese Bude hier gestoßen und dann...“

Er räumt die Zutaten, die er für sein Omelette braucht, aus dem Kühlschrank und platziert sie neben Roman. Dazu kommen noch zwei Schneidebretter und zwei Messer – Roman hat ja gesagt, er will mithelfen und aus der Nummer kommt er nicht mehr heraus.  
Will er scheinbar auch gar nicht. Auf Pascals Anweisung hin beginnt er, den Speck klein zu schneiden.

„Ich wollte das Haus unbedingt. Habe mir also kein teures Auto gekauft, sondern ein älteres aus dem Bekanntenkreis organisiert, mein ganzes Geld hier rein gesteckt... Und jetzt ist es meines. Bin in den Abivorbereitungen umgezogen und hatte so wenigstens gleich eine Ausrede, warum ich so wenig gelernt habe.“

Romans Blick ist... anerkennend. Ziemlich eindeutig, sein Nicken. Und dann unterstreicht er das auch noch.

„Nicht schlecht...“

Auch Pascal zerkleinert die ersten Zutaten für das Omelette. Das Öl in der Pfanne direkt neben ihnen wird langsam heiß.  
Gerade zeigt sich zum ersten Mal, dass die freistehende Küchenzeile eine gute Anschaffung war. Man kann sich gegenüber stehen, Essen zubereiten und sich dabei unterhalten, aber bis jetzt konnte er das nie richtig nutzen. Jetzt, mit Roman, schon.

„Aber auch ganz schön optimistisch. Was ist, wenn du den Verein wechselst?“

Natürlich hat er sich darüber schon Gedanken gemacht. War ja keine Spontanentscheidung, dieses Haus zu nehmen.

„Ist eine gute Lage, da findet sich garantiert ein Abnehmer. Ich habe es ja auch nur deshalb einigermaßen bezahlbar bekommen, weil es über den Verein lief.“  
„Ah, ist das hier das Fußballerviertel?“  
„Es wohnen mehrere Fußballer hier, ja. Bietet sich an – wie du gesehen hast, ist das Trainingsgelände nicht besonders weit weg.“

Sie haben die ersten Zutaten fertig und auch die Pfanne ist bereit. Pascal macht sich daran, den ersten Teil des Omelettes zu braten.

„Ist echt krass... Ich habe immer geschaut, dass ich möglichst lange zuhause wohnen bleiben kann. Ein Mitbewohner, mit dem du dir die Ausgaben für das Haus teilen kannst, kam dann auch nicht in Frage, oder?“

Pascal zuckt mit den Schultern, dann greift er nach Romans Schneidebrett und gibt die Paprikastücke in die Pfanne. Der Schweizer schneidet schön brav alles, was er ihm hinlegt – teilweise nicht unbedingt so, wie er es geschnitten hätte, aber genießbar und deshalb nimmt Pascal das so hin.

„So schlimm bin ich jetzt nicht. Es hat sich einfach nicht ergeben. Wäre natürlich besser gewesen mit einem Mitbewohner, aber... Das muss halt auch passen und da gab es niemanden. Ich bin zwar pingelig, aber komplett ausgeschlossen habe ich das nicht.“

Ab diesem Punkt ist Konzentration angesagt. Er kann sich nicht weiter mit Roman unterhalten, sondern muss schauen, dass seine Omelettes gelingen.  
Es klappt. Kurz darauf hat jeder einen Teller vor sich stehen und sie nehmen die Unterhaltung wieder auf. Nun ist Roman an der Reihe, findet Pascal.

„Wie sieht es bei dir aus? Hast du schon was gefunden hier oder wohnst du noch im Hotel?“

Zuerst denkt Pascal, dass Roman das vielleicht doch anders sieht. Er mustert ganz aufmerksam den Bissen, den er auf der Gabel hat, schiebt ihn dann in seinen Mund und kaut ihn ebenso konzentriert. Doch als er heruntergeschluckt hat, ist er doch zu einer Antwort bereit.

„Ich hab' schon was. In Düsseldorf.“  
„Das ist aber weit weg.“  
„Klar, du hast es schon besser als ich.“

Roman grinst ihn an, doch das lenkt Pascal nicht davon ab, dass er in einer anderen Stadt wohnt. Klar, seine zehn Minuten Arbeitsweg sind schwer zu toppen, aber eine Stunde – so lange braucht man nach Düsseldorf, tippt er – ist ein ganz anderes Kaliber.  
Pascal muss nichts sagen, sein skeptischer Blick reicht offensichtlich.

„Ist halt nah an Gladbach dran.“

Damit widmet sich Roman wieder seinem Omelette. Aber nun hat er endgültig Pascals Neugierde geweckt.

„Das ist aber die falsche Borussia. Hast dich ein bisschen vertan, mh?“

Diesmal muss er nicht erst warten, bis sein Gegenüber fertig gegessen hat. Roman hebt den Kopf und grinst ihn dafür, dass er gerade eben den Eindruck gemacht hat, das Gespräch abbrechen zu wollen, ziemlich breit an. Dann hat er wohl die richtige Antwort gewählt.

„Nein, ich habe mich schon informiert. Eine Stunde geht noch, dachte ich mir. Ist halt so...“

Oh, jetzt wird es ernst. Roman legt seine Gabel zur Seite, sein Grinsen ist plötzlich verschwunden und er sieht ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Das bleibt unter uns, okay?“  
„Klar.“

Natürlich tut es das. Bis jetzt hat Roman ihm mit seinem Verhalten keinen Anlass gegeben, einfach seine Geheimnisse – und das scheint ein Geheimnis zu sein, sonst wäre Roman nicht so ernst und so vorsichtig – auszuplaudern.  
Außerdem ist er nun mal verdammt neugierig.

„Mein Freund wohnt in Düsseldorf und ich bin bei ihm eingezogen.“  
„Freund... Fester Freund?“  
„Ja.“

Okay, er versteht Romans Geheimnistuerei. Das ist wohl etwas, was man nicht jedem auf die Nase bindet. Aber hey, kein Problem für ihn, absolut nicht.  
Pascal nimmt seine Gabel wieder auf und isst weiter, Roman tut es ihm gleich. Kein Problem für ihn, er ist absolut verständnisvoll und wenn sein neuer Mitspieler eine Beziehung mit einem Mann hat, ist das seine Sache. Hauptsache, er ist damit zufrieden, mehr geht Pascal nicht an. Und eigentlich nicht einmal das. So viel will er gar nicht wissen.  
Und das ist der Punkt, an dem er sich etwas vorspielt. Mit jeder Gabel, die er sich in den Mund schiebt, steigt seine Neugierde weiter an. Er hätte ja gedacht, dass sich die Neugierde mit Romans Erklärung legt, aber genau das Gegenteil ist eingetreten.

Verständnis schön und gut – die Neugierde überwiegt.

„Du bist schwul?“

Als Roman aufsieht – auch er ging dazu über, ganz normal weiterzuessen -, ist sein Blick kurz verunsichert. Doch ihr Blickkontakt sagt ihm offensichtlich, dass keine Verachtung in Pascals Frage liegt.

„Ja. Und mit einem Mann zusammen.“  
„Spielt er bei Gladbach? Schon, oder? Weil du ja gesagt hast, dass ihr in Düsseldorf wohnt, weil es bei Gladbach ist. Wer ist es?“

Seine Fragen machen Roman keine Angst – im Gegenteil. Er lacht ihn sogar kurz aus. Aber er lacht und das ist ein gutes Zeichen.

„Ich kann nicht einfach einen Spieler von einer anderen Mannschaft outen.“  
„Langeweiler. Wie hast du ihn kennengelernt? Und wie hast du herausgefunden, dass er auch auf Männer steht?“

Wieder lacht Roman. Tja, das ist die Rache dafür, dass er sich so sehr für sein Haus interessiert hat. Beides – sowohl sein als auch Romans Interesse – war nicht besonders schlimm, aber zugegebenermaßen ein bisschen viel auf einmal. Und gleichzeitig auch verständlich, weil sich für sie beide etwas Neues aufgetan hat, dem sie auf den Grund gehen wollten.

„Da kann ich dir genauso gut sagen, wer es ist. Also gut... Es ist Yann. Yann Sommer, der Gladbacher Torwart. Wir haben uns bei der Nati kennengelernt. Und dann halt auch mehr. Wie ich herausgefunden habe, dass er auch auf Männer steht? Ich habe einfach darauf gehofft. Und dann sind wir uns näher gekommen und es hat sich herausgestellt, dass da was geht. Zufrieden?“

Die Frage ist nicht böse gemeint, Roman grinst dabei immer noch. Für einen Moment wirkt er sehr gelassen. Doch dann – trotz Pascals Nicken – runzelt er seine Stirn.

„Hattest du noch nie einen schwulen Mitspieler?“  
„Zumindest nicht wissentlich.“  
„Oh.“

Wieder senkt Roman seinen Blick, wieder tut er so, als wäre nichts passiert und isst einfach weiter. Doch inzwischen kennt Pascal diese Nummer. Er legt seine Hand auf Romans und hält ihn so davon ab, das Schauspiel aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Was ist los?“

Zuerst bekommt er keine Antwort, Roman atmet tief durch. Dann hat er sich wieder gefangen.

„Ich behalte das eigentlich schon immer für mich. Aber ich will auch kein Staatsgeheimnis daraus machen – ich habe so viel mit meinen Mitspielern zu tun, da ist es normal, dass sie etwas Privates von mir erfahren. Deshalb wäre es für mich auch nicht schlimm, wenn es herauskommt, dass ich einen Freund habe. Aber wenn es für andere schlimm ist...“

Romans Hand zittert. Scheiße, er hat wirklich Angst.  
Dafür spricht auch die Hast in seiner Stimme, als er weiterspricht.

„Bei meinen Ex-Vereinen habe ich mir da nicht allzu viele Sorgen gemacht. Aber hier...“  
„Die Aufmerksamkeit hier ist größer? Hier kommt leichter etwas nach draußen, weil alle auf Neuigkeiten warten?“  
„Ja, das auch. Aber hauptsächlich... Weidenfeller.“

Das sagt ihm nichts. Was ist mit Romans Namensvetter und Torwartkollegen?  
Der Schweizer klärt ihn umgehend auf.

„Gibt ein paar nicht gerade schöne Aussagen von ihm. Man kann auch sagen, dass er scheinbar ziemlich homophob ist. Und jetzt will ich noch gar nicht mal davon ausgehen, dass eine Mannschaft, die so jemanden in ihren Reihen toleriert, auch so eingestellt ist – er alleine reicht. Vor allem er. Der, dem ich den Platz wegnehmen will, der mit dem ich am meisten trainieren werde...“

Dann sieht er ihm direkt in die Augen. Sein Blick ist verzweifelt, das in Kombination mit seinen braunen Augen erinnert Pascal an einen Welpen.

„Weißt du, wie er so drauf ist? Oder die anderen Jungs?“

Nein. Aber trotzdem kann er ihm Hoffnung machen – also, hoffentlich.

„Ich bin noch nicht mal richtig Profi, Roman. Ich darf jetzt zum ersten Mal bei den Profis mittrainieren. Was bei denen abgeht, weiß ich nicht. Ich kann dir nur sagen, wie es in der Jungend abläuft... Da behält man solche Infos lieber für sich. Man weiß ja nie, wer diese Infos wann und wie nützlich findet.“

Noch macht er ihm keine Hoffnung, das ist ihm auch klar. Kommt noch, er kriegt schon noch die Kurve.

„Aber bei den Profis ist der Umgang vertrauter. Die sind eher wie eine Familie und gehen nicht über Leichen, um nach oben zu kommen – weil sie schon oben sind. Und wenn Weidenfeller dich verpetzt, dann ist doch eher er der Buhmann. Du bist der tapfere Außenseiter und er der, der es einfach ausnutzt... In der Jugend redet jeder hinter vorgehaltener Hand darüber und plötzlich bist du weg vom Fenster. Aber die Profis sollten da kein großes Problem haben.“

Es wirkt. Pascal ist selbst überrascht davon, aber es wirkt tatsächlich. Roman lächelt leicht, er drückt kurz seine Hand, bevor er wieder seine Gabel nimmt, um endlich zu Ende zu essen.

„Danke.“

~*~*~


	3. Meister Lampe

~*~*~

_Meister Lampe:_

_der Fabelname des Hasen. Seine Eigenschaften sind zwar Ängstlichkeit und Vorsicht, er gilt aber auch als übermütig und vorlaut_

~*~*~

„Hast du eine Heizungs- oder Klimaanlagenallergie? Oder Inkontinenz? Brauchst du einen speziellen Schlafplatz?“

Pascal rammt Roman seinen Ellbogen in die Rippen. Also bitte, sieht er so aus, als wäre ein Weichei? Und Inkontinenz... Wie kommt dieser Idiot darauf?

„Vollkommen beschwerdefrei. Aber ich will die Fensterseite.“

Nun ist er derjenige, der angerempelt wird. Roman macht das mit so viel Schwung, dass Pascal gegen Julian stößt. Ist ziemlich eng hier im Aufzug für vier Männer inklusive Gepäck und wenn zwei der Meinung sind, raufen zu müssen, wird es noch ungemütlicher.  
Dementsprechend genervt ist Julians Blick. Erik, der vierte Passagier, lacht noch.

„Ich will ans Fenster.“  
„Vergiss' es, Roman.“

Aus Prinzip beharrt er auf seine Wunschseite. Hauptsächlich deshalb, weil er sich sicher ist, dass Roman nur aus Prinzip die gleiche Seite für sich beansprucht.

„Ihr könnt euch auch die Fensterseite teilen.“

Auf Eriks Kommentar hin verdreht Julian noch mehr die Augen. So langsam weiß Pascal nicht mehr, ob er nur so genervt tut oder ob ihn die Reise, die Zeitumstellung und jetzt die Enge plus nervige Freunde wirklich aufregt. Wenn das Zweite der Fall ist... Pech gehabt. Gleich steigen sie aus, dann hat er seine Ruhe.  
Sie – die Jungspunde und der im Geiste junge Roman – haben sich in den ersten Tagen der neuen Saison angefreundet. Julian ist wie Pascal und Roman ein Neuzugang und Erik ist einer der wenigen Alteingesessenen, der sich mit ihnen abgibt. Pascal will den anderen da keinen Vorwurf machen, sie haben halt schon ihre Freunde gefunden und feste Grüppchen gebildet, so wie auch sie ihre Gruppe gebildet haben. Dass Erik bei ihnen mitmischt, ehrt ihn und er passt ja auch gut dazu.

Auch die Angesprochenen sind nicht begeistert von dem Vorschlag.

„Nix da.“  
„Neben dem Dickerchen habe ich doch gar keinen Platz.“

Um sein Gegenargument zu unterstreichen, verpasst Pascal Roman erneut einen Hieb in die Seite. Klar, das sind alles Muskeln, das möchte er gar nicht leugnen – aber unter den Teppich kehren schon und dass Roman breiter ist als er, ist unübersehbar.

„Wenn es nach mir ging', würdet ihr beide unter dem Bett schlafen.“

Charmant wie eh und je, der Herr Weigl. Und gleichzeitig bietet er Pascal damit eine Vorlage für den nächsten Schlag – wenn das so weitergeht, haben sie beide unzählige blaue Flecken, bis sie oben angekommen sind.

„Ich würde ja nicht derjenige sein wollen, der auf dem Bett schlafen muss, unter dem Roman liegt. Das Bett hängt ja dann in der Luft.“

Roman öffnet schon den Mund, setzt zu einer Erwiderung an, doch der Fahrstuhl hält ihn davon ab. Erst signalisiert er mit einem 'Pling', dass sie das gewünschte Stockwerk erreicht haben, dann öffnet er die Türen. Endlich Freiheit für den armen, gequälten Julian.  
Jeder greift nach seinem Gepäck, es ist noch einmal eine große Herausforderung, sich aus dem Lift zu schieben. Vor allem, wenn man eine Playstation transportieren muss – Pascal und Roman haben diesen wichtigen Teil der Inneneinrichtung von zuhause mitgebracht und sich nach einer Weile so arrangiert, dass sie die Tasche gemeinsam tragen.  
Sie bekommen es alle hin. Kurz darauf laufen sie den Gang entlang und tatsächlich sieht Julian ein bisschen erleichtert aus. Erst recht, als sich ihre Wege trennen, weil sie ihre Zimmer erreicht haben – Julian teilt sich mit Erik ein Zimmer und seiner Miene nach ist das für ihn wesentlich erträglicher als die Alternative in Form von einem von ihnen beiden.  
Tzz, Banause. Der weiß ja nicht, was er verpasst. Aber Pascal beschwert sich nicht, Roman ist auch – trotz... okay, zugegebenermaßen gerade wegen der Kabbeleien – sein liebster Zimmerpartner. Auch wenn er sich vor allem mit den anderen beiden inzwischen echt gut angefreundet hat, versteht er sich mit Roman immer noch am besten.

Roman sperrt die Türe auf, dann sind sie endlich angekommen. Das ist ihr erstes Zuhause auf der Asienreise – ihr Hotelzimmer in Tokio. Und kaum haben sie ihre Taschen abgestellt, nehmen sie die Diskussion aus dem Fahrstuhl wieder auf.  
Nur diesmal nonverbal.

Pascal reagiert als erster. Ein paar große Schritte, dann ein Sprung und er wirft sich auf das Bett an der Fensterseite. Dabei hat er jedoch nicht mit einkalkuliert, dass Roman richtig gut hechten kann. Sie kommen gleichzeitig auf der Matratze auf, fallen fast aufeinander. Und dann beginnt eine Rauferei, in deren Verlauf sie versuchen, sich gegenseitig vom Bett zu drängen.  
Leider hat auch hier Roman klare Vorteile. Schon alleine seine Masse würde ihn überlegen machen, dann ist er zugegebenermaßen etwas kräftiger als Pascal... Es dauert nicht lange, bis Pascal beinahe aus dem Bett fällt und das ist das Zeichen für ihn, aufzugeben.

Schmollend tritt er den Rückzug an. Er steht auf, geht hinüber zum anderen Bett und lässt sich dort auf die Matratze fallen. Doch als er den Kopf zur Seite dreht, um Roman anzupampen, sieht er neben seinem Auge etwas glitzern.  
Seine Stimmung schlägt augenblicklich um, er richtet sich triumphierend auf.

„Okay, dann nimm' doch die Fensterseite. Hier gibt es Schokolade.“

Mit diesen Worten hebt Pascal das in glitzernde Papier eingewickelte Stückchen Schokolade, das auf seinem Kopfkissen lag, hoch. Romans Augen weiten sich, er gibt ein erschrockenes Japsen von sich.  
Und dann...  
Pascal hätte es ahnen können. Schweizer Schokolade, Schweizer, Schokolade. Plötzlich stürzt sich Roman auf ihn, drückt ihn ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf die Matratze und versucht, das Willkommensgeschenk zu erhaschen.

Damit beginnt Rauferei Nummer zwei. Julian kann echt froh sein, dass er nicht in diesem Zimmer untergekommen ist – das hätten seine Nerven niemals ausgehalten.

~*~*~

Triumph.  
Zumindest ein kleiner Triumph. Natürlich war Roman wieder überlegen, aber Pascal hat es geschafft, sich so sehr unter ihm hin und her zu winden, dass er keine Chance hatte, die Schokolade zu erwischen. Selbst dann nicht, als Pascal sie aus der Verpackung geholt und sich in den Mund geschoben hat.  
Er hat die Schokolade bekommen. Dass Roman immer noch auf ihm liegt und langsam ziemlich schwer wird – er ist beleidigt und das soll wohl seine Rache sein -, ist Nebensache.

Wieder einmal räkelt sich Pascal unter ihm. Abwerfen kann er den dicken Schweizer damit nicht, das ist ihm klar – das hat er schon oft genug vergeblich versucht. Aber zumindest sorgt er so dafür, dass es für Roman nicht allzu gemütlich ist.

„Wann müssen wir wieder unten sein?“

Widerwillig rollt sich Roman etwas zur Seite, so dass er auf den Wecker, der auf dem Nachttisch zwischen ihren Betten steht, sehen kann.

„Gut 'ne halbe Stunde haben wir noch.“  
„Dann können wir ja endlich auspacken.“

Unzufriedenes Brummen von Roman.

„Muss das wirklich sein?“

Allmählich glaubt Pascal das, was Roman ihm bei seinem ersten Besuch in seinem Haus gesagt hat – er ist scheinbar doch ordentlich. Zumindest ordentlicher als Roman. Der würde am liebsten alles herumliegen lassen, während Pascal immer einen Hang dazu hat, sein Zeug zu verstauen. Egal wie unordentlich verstaut es ist – Hauptsache, es ist eine Türe davor.

„Muss sein. Steh' auf, Dickerchen.“

Zum Glück gehorcht Roman. Da ist es ihm auch egal, wie widerwillig er seinen Platz verlässt – er sieht endlich etwas anderes als Romans Nacken und das ist eine echte Erleichterung. Von seinem Gewicht ganz zu schweigen...  
Roman bleibt noch auf dem Bett sitzen, Pascal nutzt seine neu gewonnene Freiheit und krabbelt an ihm vorbei, um zu seiner Tasche zu gelangen. Wie er es angekündigt hat, beginnt er, seine Habseligkeiten in den Schrank zu räumen. Allzu viel haben sie eh nicht dabei, die meiste Zeit werden sie in Trainingsklamotten herumlaufen.

Nach einer Weile kommt Roman nach. Er kniet sich neben ihn auf den Boden, öffnet ebenfalls seine Tasche. Sie ist erstaunlich ordentlich eingeräumt – bei Romans Motivation hätte er ihm auch zugetraut, dass er einfach alles kreuz und quer in die Tasche pfeffert. Andererseits hätte er dann weniger mitnehmen können und das ist garantiert nicht in seinem Sinne, verdammte Eitelkeit.  
Etwas anderes ist jedoch viel interessanter. Auf der Kleidung liegt eine Tafel Schokolade und eine Karte. Roman nimmt beides heraus, sein Blick wird abwesend und er lächelt leicht. Klarer Fall von 'Freund hat den Koffer gepackt' oder zumindest 'Freund hat unbemerkt ein Andenken eingepackt'.

Pascal gibt Roman noch ein paar Augenblicke, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, dann hakt er nach.

„Von Yann?“  
„Ja.“

Roman streicht mit dem Zeigefinger über die Schrift in der Karte – inzwischen hat er sie geöffnet und den Inhalt gelesen. Um seine Lippen spielt sich immer noch dieses feine Lächeln. Dann geht ein Ruck durch ihn und er legt beides zur Seite, neben die Tasche. Sentimentalität abgehakt, jetzt kann er weiter seine Tasche auspacken.  
Und Pascal kann ebenfalls Tacheles reden.

„Und dann verprügelst du mich wegen einem Ministück Schokolade?“  
„Ich wusste ja, dass du das gewinnst.“

Na klar. Deshalb hat er sich nach dem Kampf erst mal auf ihm breit gemacht. Weil es absolut absehbar und in Ordnung war, dass er seine Schokolade bekommt.  
Offensichtlich merkt Roman selbst, wie unüberzeugend das war. Er lenkt ein und klingt gleich viel versöhnlicher.

„Kriegst auch was ab.“  
„Wow, danke.“  
„Bist eh viel zu dünn.“  
„Kann nicht jeder so dick sein wie du.“

Ein gezielter Schlag gegen die Schulter und Roman verliert fast das Gleichgewicht. Zum Glück verzichtet er auf Revanche. Er lacht nur und fährt damit fort, seine Tasche auszuräumen. Nun wandert endlich der erste Stapel Klamotten in den Schrank.  
Pascal ist schon wesentlich weiter. Er hat nur noch die Dinge in seiner Tasche, die nicht in den Kleiderschrank gehören.  
Sein Blick wandert hinüber zu Romans Gepäck und dann zu seinen Geschenken.

„Hast du schon Heimweh?“  
„Wir sind gerade eben erst angekommen.“

Kurz grinst Roman ihn an, doch dann verschwindet das Grinsen ganz langsam. Das zeigt, dass Pascal mit seiner Frage gar nicht so daneben lag.

„Es ist halt schade. Die letzten Tage waren echt gut... Yann jeden Tag sehen zu können, endlich keine Fernbeziehung mehr zu führen... Und schon ist es wieder vorbei. Nur für ein paar Tage, aber trotzdem schade.“

Sie halten für einen Moment Blickkontakt, bis Roman sich wieder seiner Tasche zuwendet.  
Vielleicht hätte er das Thema doch nicht ansprechen sollen. Nicht deshalb, weil es Roman unangenehm ist, darüber zu sprechen, sondern weil er vielleicht bis gerade eben verdrängt hat, dass er etwas in der Heimat zurücklassen musste, was er gerne bei sich gehabt hätte.  
An solchen Kleinigkeiten merkt man, dass sie sich nun gerade mal eine Woche kennen. Sie haben sich von Anfang an gut verstanden, haben seitdem recht viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, aber die Feinheiten kann Pascal noch nicht einschätzen.

Er muss seinen Freund wieder aufmuntern, das weiß er. Und als auch Roman endlich seine Wäsche weggeräumt hat, tut sich eine Gelegenheit dafür auf. Als nächstes holt er nämlich ein Stofftier aus seiner Tasche – einen Hasen. Sieht nach einem ganz gewöhnlichen Hasen aus, ungefähr halb so lang wie sein Unterarm, braunes, wuscheliges Fell.

„Oooh, ist der niedlich. Ist das auch ein Andenken von Yann?“

Romans Blick ist ganz kurz verlegen, Pascal meint sogar, dass sich seine Wangen rot färben. Doch dann hat er sich wieder gefangen und in seiner Stimme schwingt ein gewisser Stolz mit.

„Nein, der ist meiner. Hab den schon von klein auf. Er war mein erster bester Freund und er kommt überall mit hin.“

Es ist irgendwie echt lustig, dass Roman – der große, muskulöse Roman, der mehr nach Playboy als nach Kuscheltierbesitzer aussieht – einen Stoffhasen auspackt. Aber seine Erzählung und der Blick, mit dem er den Hasen ansieht – eben wie einen langjährigen Freund – sind sehr niedlich.

„Hat er auch einen Namen?“  
„Klar. Herr Hase. Ich war jung, als ich ihn benannt habe, okay?“  
„Und nicht besonders kreativ.“  
„Ja. Aber immerhin passt der Name.“

Er hat die Kurve gekriegt, Roman ist wieder gut gelaunt. Als er mit dem Hasen in der Hand aufsteht, ist seine Miene entspannt und die Sehnsucht aus seinem Blick gewichen.  
Roman geht hinüber zu seinem Bett, dort setzt er den Hasen – Herrn Hase – auf das Kopfkissen. Das kann Pascal natürlich nicht einfach so hinnehmen.

„Na super, der Hase hat einen besseren Platz als ich.“  
„Jeder, wie er es verdient.“

Und dann beweist Roman, dass er die Reife eines Fünfjährigen hat. Er unterstreicht seinen miesen Kommentar, indem er die Pfote seines Hasen hebt.

„Ey, zeigt mir Herr Hase gerade den Mittelfinger?“  
„Ja. Siehst du das nicht?“

Unverschämt, so was von unverschämt. Aber auch Pascal kann unverschämt sein. Er beugt sich hinüber zu Romans Kleiderschrank, nimmt ein Paar Socken heraus und wirft es Roman an den Kopf.  
Dann, bevor Roman sich rächen kann und es mal wieder zu einer Prügelei kommt, hakt er weiter nach.

„Darf er immer bei dir schlafen?“  
„Ja, er gehört einfach dazu.“

Der Heimwehanfall ist offensichtlich überstanden, Pascal kann wieder das Thema 'Yann' ansprechen. Eigentlich hätte er das noch ruhen lassen, aber wenn es sich so anbietet...

„Und wenn du es mit Yann treibst? Muss er sich dann umdrehen?“

Sie grinsen sich an und damit ist endgültig klar, dass Romans Freund kein Tabuthema mehr ist. Zumindest nicht in diesem Zusammenhang.

„Ohne Scheiß – ja. Reicht ja schon, dass er mit uns im Bett ist, zuschauen muss er nicht auch noch.“

Das ist sein Ernst, das meint er wirklich so. Oh.  
Pascal fängt sich recht schnell wieder. Nur kurz ungläubig lachen, dann geht es weiter mit der Fragerunde.

„Verknotest du ihm dann auch die Ohren, damit er nichts hört?“

Ein entrüstetes Schnauben von Roman.

„Sag mal, kennst du dich auch nur ansatzweise mit Hasenanatomie aus? Erstens kannst du einem Hasen doch nicht einfach die Ohren verknoten, das tut ihm doch weh! Und zweitens bringt das doch nichts. Sein Gehörgang liegt trotzdem noch frei.“  
„Natürlich kenne ich mich da nicht aus. Ich bin nicht seit meiner Kindheit mit einem Hasen befreundet.“

Die Socken, die er vorher auf Roman geschmissen haben, machen sich auf den Rückweg. Sie verfehlen Pascal nur deshalb, weil er es gerade noch schafft, sich zu ducken.

~*~*~


	4. Men kan nooit weten hoe een koe een haas vangt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wird mal Zeit, dass ich etwas mehr erzähle. Heute: Warum hat Roman ausgerechnet "Parallel Universe" gesungen? Ganz einfach: "Parallel Universe" stand schon, bevor die FF - oder selbst das Pairing - standen. Ich hab das Lied gehört und mir überlegt, mit wem ich Roman zusammen bringen könnte... Es wurde zum Themensong der FF. Ich habe dieses Lied monatelang rauf und runter gehört - wenn ich es heute höre, fühle ich mich in erster Linie sehr erleichtert ^^

_Men kan nooit weten hoe een koe een haas vangt: wörtlich 'Man kann nie wissen, wie eine Kuh einen Hasen fängt‘, deutsches Pendant 'Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn'_

~*~*~

„Oh geil, du hast ja das gleiche Haargel wie ich!“

Die erste Nacht mit Roman war ganz gut, würde Pascal sagen. Sein Schweizer Zimmerpartner schnarcht nicht, war allgemein nicht besonders laut, hat auch nicht versucht, mitten in der Nacht in sein Bett zu klettern, um mit ihm zu kuscheln, weil er seinen Freund so vermisst... Herr Hase ist als Freund-Ersatz wohl vollkommen ausreichend.  
Hätte Pascal nicht im Moment seine Zahnbürste im Mund und den Mund voller Schaum, würde er das mit dem akzeptablen Zimmerpartner wieder zurücknehmen. Schließlich besteht hier gerade die Gefahr, dass Roman sich seine Kosmetika unter den Nagel reißt.

Ist dann doch ganz gut, dass er nichts sagen konnte. Roman hat nämlich ganz andere Absichten.

„Kannst dann meines mitbenutzen. Deines ist fast aus.“

Pascal schrubbt kurz zu Ende, dann spuckt er aus und kann endlich mitreden.

„Sollte eigentlich reichen, ich hab' das kalkuliert. Habe so wenig wie möglich mitgenommen, damit ich nicht die ganze Zeit eine volle Packung mit rumschleppen muss.“  
„Schlauer Junge. Aber wenn es doch nicht reicht, weißt du Bescheid.“  
„Merci.“

Dafür erntet er einen anerkennenden Blick von Roman. Der beginnt jetzt schon damit, ihn einzuschweizern und schämt sich nicht ansatzweise dafür.

Irgendwie ergibt es sich, dass sie sich gemeinsam fertig machen. Gerade gemeinsam die Zähne geputzt, als nächstes gehen sie zurück in ihr Zimmer und ziehen sich um, dann wieder zurück ins Bad... Roman reicht ihm sein Haargel, bevor er sich sein eigenes nimmt, dann richten sie ihre Haare.  
Und dieses gemeinsame Frisieren nimmt Pascal vorerst die Basis für jegliche Witze darüber, dass einer wie Roman ewig im Bad braucht. Sie brauchen ungefähr gleich lange.

~*~*~

Als Pascal seinen Profivertrag unterzeichnet hat, war sein nächstes Ziel die Asienreise. Ein Trainingslager mit den Profis absolvieren, nicht nur auf dem Papier ein Teil des Teams sein... Es hat geklappt, er ist mit dabei. Und das hat sich nicht nur deshalb rentiert, weil er damit noch mehr zu den Profis gehört. Sie sind nicht nur hierher gekommen, um zu trainieren und Trainingsspiele zu absolvieren – sie sehen auch die Gegend an. Hauptsächlich machen sie wirklich Sport, doch für ein bisschen Sightseeing ist auch noch Zeit.  
Zum Glück. Pascal findet das echt interessant – hier sieht nun mal alles anders aus als zuhause und an den meisten Orten, an denen er bis jetzt war.

Und in dieser faszinierenden Umgebung hat Roman nichts besseres zu tun, als ihn mit glänzenden Augen anzusehen und ihm eine ganz banale Frage zu stellen.

„Du hast einen Billardtisch? Warum hast du mir den nicht gezeigt? Oder mir davon erzählt?“

Gut, er ist selbst schuld. Er hat sich mit Roman unterhalten und das Gespräch in Richtung Billard gelenkt. Also, nicht bewusst, aber wegen ihm sind sie bei dieser Frage angekommen.  
Die Umgebung anschauen kann er auch, während er mit Roman spricht. Es wäre heuchlerisch, jetzt so zu tun, als wäre er zu elitär für dieses Gespräch. Auch wenn er nicht ganz versteht, wie Roman im Moment für so etwas einen Kopf hat.

„Du warst einfach noch nicht oft genug da. Wenn wir in den Mittagspausen nicht immer in die Stadt gegangen wären, damit du Dortmund kennenlernst, hätte ich ihn dir wahrscheinlich schon gezeigt.“

Das ist Fakt. Am ersten Tag hat er Roman noch nach Hause mitgenommen, aber ab diesem Tag haben sie in den freien Stunden zwischen den Trainingseinheiten immer Stadtführungen gemacht. Und abends hatte Roman ja nie Zeit, da musste er ja immer nach Düsseldorf zu seinen Freund.  
Nun ist auch Pascal neugierig geworden. Er beschließt, nachzuhaken.

„Kannst du Billard spielen?“

Eigentlich müsste Roman gar nichts mehr sagen. Wie er sich plötzlich nach hinten legt und selbstbewusst grinst, sagt mehr als tausend Worte.  
Das, was er sagt, unterstreicht seine nonverbale Ansage.

„Ich bin der Meister.“

Ach, ist das so? So etwas kann Pascal nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Mag sein, dass Roman gut ist, aber...

„Wenn du das denkst, bist du noch nie gegen mich angetreten.“  
„Egal wie gut du spielst, ich bin besser.“

Sie mustern sich kritisch, dann treffen sie mit einem Nicken eine stumme Abmachung. Sobald sie zuhause sind, wird getestet, wer wirklich besser ist.

~*~*~

Die nächste Station auf ihrer Asienreise... Im Hotel fällt das gar nicht auf, das Bad ist auch hier ein typisches Hotelbad. Und auch hier stehen sie gemeinsam vor dem Spiegel.  
Nun ja, nicht ganz. Pascal hat auf dem Hocker neben dem Waschbecken Platz genommen. Er ist schon längst fertig – hier ist es zu warm, er verzichtet dankend aufs Haargel.  
Roman auch. Dafür war er der Meinung, sich mal wieder um seine Augenbrauen kümmern zu müssen.

„Kriegst du eigentlich eine Monobraue, wenn du dir nicht die Augenbrauen zupfst?“  
„Pascal...“

Pascal kann sich nicht über Romans Beschäftigung beschweren, überhaupt nicht. Das liefert ihm nämlich ein neues, sehr spaßiges Hobby: Roman auf den Sack gehen, während der sich über das Waschbecken beugt, um möglichst nah an den Spiegel heran zu kommen.

„Sag' schon. Wirst du dann zum Werwolf?“  
„Ich hab' ganz normale Augenbrauen.“  
„Warum zupfst du sie dir dann?“

Natürlich kann Roman machen, was er will, keine Frage. Und wenn er der Meinung ist, sich diese Tortur – das ist verdammt anstrengend, zeitaufwändig und tut nebenbei noch weh, auch wenn Roman versucht, das zu verstecken – antun zu müssen, dann ist das seine Sache. Aber er nervt ihn, wenn Pascal das hinterfragt und es ist sein Ziel, seinen Zimmerpartner zu nerven.

„Weil es gut aussieht.“  
„Also, ich sehe da keinen Unterschied.“  
„Weil du Banause bist. Du kennst dich mit Gesichtsbehaarung nicht aus.“

Ach, diese Tour wieder. Das hat Roman schon ein paar Mal versucht und wenn er das jetzt wieder auspackt, legt er es wohl darauf an, zu scheitern.

„Ich erinnere dich gerne noch einmal daran, dass ich eben schon Bartwuchs habe, du bärtiger Angeber.“  
„Ja, ja. Also...“

Kurz unterbricht Roman sich selbst, er nimmt die Zunge zwischen die Zähne und versucht, ein besonders widerspenstiger Haar zu erwischen.

„Also. Wenn ich nicht zupfe, sehen sie so ungleichmäßig aus.“  
„Weil da auch jemand hinschaut.“  
„Ja. Würde mich ziemlich stören, wenn es eine große Meldung von mir gibt und die haben nur Bilder von mir, auf denen meine Augenbrauen unmöglich aussehen.“

Roman ist so verdammt eitel... Er redet sich immer damit heraus, dass er nun mal im Rampenlicht steht und dafür gut aussehen will, doch Pascal findet, dass er übertreibt. Als ob jemand darauf achtet, wie seine Augenbrauen aussehen...  
Aber es gibt ihm Sicherheit. Wenn Roman weiß, dass sein Aussehen passt, ist er wesentlich entspannter. Eigentlich wäre das also nichts, worauf er groß herumhacken würde – wenn er ihn eben nicht nerven wollen würde.

Seine Mission für heute ist beendet, Roman ist scheinbar zufrieden mit seinem Werk. Er streicht sich über die Augenbrauen, mustert sich noch einmal ganz genau im Spiegel, dann wendet er sich Pascal zu. Der steht auf und kommt ihm entgegen.

„Und? Passt so?“  
„Mh...“

Wie er schon oft genug gesagt hat – er ist da kein Experte. Er weiß nicht, wie viel man zupfen muss, damit die Augenbrauen so gleichmäßig werden, wie Roman sie haben will. Trotzdem tut er seinem Freund den Gefallen und mustert seine Augenbrauen.

„Da ist noch ein Haar, das da nicht sein sollte.“  
„Wo?“

Nichtsahnend liefert ihm Roman damit die Vorlage zu dem Streich, den er gedenkt, ihm zu spielen. Pascal nimmt dankend an.

„Da.“

Mit diesem Wort fasst er ein Haar, das nur ganz geringfügig aus der Reihe tanzt, sich aber für das, was er vorhat, hervorragend eignet. Es besteht den Test, als er es tatsächlich zu fassen bekommt.  
Dann zieht er mit einem Ruck daran, reißt somit das Haar aus.

„Ey!“

Flucht, sofortige Flucht. Allerdings hat er bei der Planung seines kleinen Streichs vergessen, eine Fluchtroute zu kalkulieren. Nun steht Roman direkt vor der Türe und damit seiner Rettung im Weg.  
Er macht einen Satz zur Seite, bringt sich damit schon mal außerhalb Romans Reichweite. Aber auch Roman reagiert schnell. Er schnappt sich das Handtuch, das neben dem Waschbecken liegt, und schlägt damit nach ihm. Und... Mag zwar sein, dass er mehr als eine Armlänge von Roman entfernt war. Nun sieht er jedoch, dass er näher ist als eine Armlänge + eine Handtuchlänge. Roman erwischt ihn und der Treffer ist ziemlich unangenehm.  
Das schreit nach einer Rauferei, findet er.

Als sie endlich das Zimmer verlassen, um zum Frühstück zu gehen, begegnen sie Erik und Julian, die auch hier wieder das Zimmer neben ihnen bekommen haben. Julian hat nur ein abwertendes Kopfschütteln für sie übrig, Erik lacht, als er sie sieht.  
Dann erbarmt sich Julian und erklärt ihre Reaktionen.

„Ihr solltet es nicht so laut miteinander treiben. Man hört euch sogar noch auf dem Gang. Und bei uns im Zimmer auch.“

~*~*~

Wie bringt Roman nur die Energie auf, im Zimmer hin und her zu laufen? Pascal liegt schon seit sie auf dem Zimmer angekommen sind, in seinem Bett und zu mehr fühlt er sich auch nicht mehr in der Lage. So viel Training... Er ist echt dankbar darüber, endlich ausruhen zu können.  
Roman scheinbar nicht ganz so. Na ja, immerhin läuft er nur im Zimmer herum – am Anfang des Trainingslagers hat er zum Telefonieren immer ihr Zimmer verlassen und war dann irgendwo im Hotel unterwegs. Aber dann hat Pascal ihm mal mitgeteilt, dass er ihn eh nicht versteht, wenn er Schweizerdeutsch spricht und das gibt Roman die nötige Gelassenheit, auch in seiner Anwesenheit mit seinem Freund zu telefonieren.

Vielleicht sollte Roman sich das noch einmal überlegen – vielleicht ist er mit seiner Sprache doch nicht so sicher, wie er denkt. Pascal hat ihn nicht angelogen, er hat die paar Gesprächsfetzen, die er am Anfang mitbekommen hat, wirklich nicht verstanden und deshalb konnte Roman ruhig auf dem Zimmer telefonieren. Aber je länger er Roman zuhört – geht nun mal nicht anders, das asiatische Fernsehen hat schon am ersten Abend seinen Reiz verloren -, desto mehr begreift er, was Roman da sagt. Ist halt doch eine Form seiner Muttersprache, wenn auch eine durch Roman extrem verfälschte Form.  
Dass er anfänglich solche Probleme hatte, auch nur einzelne Wörter zu erkennen, ist absolut unverwerflich. Roman hat ihm schon bestätigt, dass er selbst für einen Schweizer ziemlich starken Dialekt spricht. Andere Schweizer könnte er wahrscheinlich besser verstehen.  
Aber es ist eine Herausforderung und sie verbringen viel Zeit miteinander und so lernt Pascal, ihn zu verstehen.

Ist nicht so, dass er besonders viel verpasst, wenn er Roman nicht versteht. So wie er das inzwischen mitbekommt, erzählt Roman von seinem Tag und da war er ja größtenteils mit dabei. Und ob er die anderen Dinge, die Roman seinem Freund zuraunt, verstehen will, bezweifelt er. Deshalb ist der größte Reiz dabei, den Schweizer zu verstehen, diesen geheimen Code zu knacken.

Pascals Gedanken schweifen ab, er achtet nicht mehr auf das Telefongespräch. Nun denkt er eher über die Hintergründe nach.  
Es ist immer noch irgendwie ungewohnt, dass Roman schwul ist – dass da jetzt ein Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung ist, ein Mann, mit dem Roman sein Leben und sein Bett teilt. Das ist einfach so anders als die Freundinnen, die seine Mitspieler sonst immer in petto hatten.

Und wenn er an Yann denkt... Er versteht Roman nicht. Er kann nicht nachvollziehen, wie Roman auf den Gedanken kam, mit diesem Mann eine Beziehung zu führen. Was ist an ihm so ansprechend, so anders, so interessant, dass er sich von allen anderen abhob?  
Nein, Yann würde er nicht haben wollen.  
Pascal dreht sich so zur Seite, dass er Roman besser sieht. Der ist inzwischen am Fenster stehen geblieben, kurz lacht er.

Und Roman? Kann Pascal Yann verstehen, wenn er schon nicht Roman verstehen kann?  
Ja. Wesentlich besser. Mit Roman eine Beziehung haben... Das wäre kein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, nicht so wie bei Yann. Dass sie gut miteinander klar kommen, stellen sie ja immer wieder fest und hier, im Trainingslager, zeigt sich auch, dass das selbst dann der Fall ist, wenn sie fast 24 Stunden am Tag aufeinander hängen. Ein bisschen mehr Nähe, hier und da ein Kuss...  
Es fällt ihm erstaunlich leicht, sich und Roman als Paar vorzustellen.

Okay, er ist müde, ganz eindeutig übermüdet. Im Gegensatz zu Roman ist er nicht schwul, er hat auch nicht vor, das in der nächsten Zeit zu ändern und es ist völlig in Ordnung, dass Roman sein Freund und nicht mehr ist. Außerdem ist Roman glücklich vergeben und damit hat sich das Thema endgültig erledigt.

Nicht nur dieses Thema. Auch Roman ist jetzt fertig. Er verabschiedet sich von Yann, dann legt er auf und lässt sich auf sein Bett fallen.

„Und? Alles gut bei Yann?“  
„Klang schon danach. Er kann ja so etwas nicht direkt sagen.“

Keine ausführlichere Erzählung. Pascal kann sich darüber nicht beschweren – so scharf ist er nicht auf einen Bericht aus dem Gladbacher Trainingslager oder wo auch immer Yann gerade ist.  
Sie schweigen beide, Pascals Augenlider werden langsam schwerer. Er denkt schon, dass das auf ein kleines Nickerchen hinausläuft, doch dann sagt Roman plötzlich etwas und reißt ihn damit umgehend aus dem Halbschlaf.

„Es ist echt komisch...“  
„Was?“  
„Ich... Ich weiß nicht.“

Roman ringt nach Worten, nach Worten, die er nun definitiv finden muss, weil er Pascals Neugierde geweckt hat.  
Er findet sie.

„Es ist echt schön, mit Yann zusammenzuleben. Das war ein Grund dafür, dass ich mich für den BVB entschieden habe und ich habe mich echt lange darauf gefreut. Aber irgendwie war ich dann auch ganz froh, als wir nach Tokio geflogen sind. Es war so... Langweilig ist nicht unbedingt das richtige Wort.“

Oh. Das klang an ihrem ersten Tag in der Ferne noch ganz anders.  
Oder vielleicht doch nicht? Vielleicht hat Pascal in diesem Moment einfach nur die Situation falsch eingeschätzt? Kann gut sein, dass er Romans schlechtes Gewissen, weil er froh war, mal von zuhause wegzukommen, mit Heimweh verwechselt hat.

„Es war einfach nichts besonderes mehr, ihn zu sehen. An den ersten Tagen war es... Es war wie Bescherung. Ich habe so sehr darauf hingefiebert, ihn wiederzusehen. Aber nach ein paar Tagen... Da war er halt einfach da. Und ich glaube, ihm ging es genauso. Da war dann auch nichts mehr mit der reibungslosen Zusammenarbeit – viel öfter kam ein 'Mach's doch selbst'. Von uns beiden.“

Soll Pascal etwas sagen? Was erwartet Roman von ihm?  
Scheinbar nur ein offenes Ohr. Sie sehen sich an und Romans Blick ist auch dann, wenn er eine Pause macht, nicht abwartend. Es reicht ihm, Pascal seine Geschichte erzählen zu können.

„Mir ist das schon zuhause aufgefallen. Aber ich habe das einfach abgetan. Natürlich ist es merkwürdig, wenn man zusammenzieht – natürlich ist die Euphorie schnell verschwunden. Alles in Ordnung, dachte ich. Aber jetzt bei den Telefonaten... Wir verstehen uns plötzlich wieder viel besser. So, wie wir uns verstanden haben, bevor ich nach Düsseldorf gezogen bin.“

Wow, das ist harter Tobak. Yann und er kommen also dann am besten klar, wenn mindestens halb Deutschland, noch besser aber ganz Asien und ein Teil Europas zwischen ihnen liegen.  
Zumindest klingt es danach und zumindest im Moment sieht es auch für Roman danach aus. Und da kommt sein Einsatz – da kann Pascal ihm als sein Kumpel weiterhelfen.

„Jetzt bist du noch weg von zuhause, jetzt klappt es noch zwischen euch. Und weiter würde ich da nicht darüber nachdenken – wenn es jetzt passt, ist erst mal alles in Ordnung. Vielleicht musstet ihr das auch einfach nur verdauen, dass ihr euch plötzlich so nahe seid. Eine kleine Auszeit nehmen, mal einen Schritt zurück machen... Verstehst du?“

Von Roman kommt erst einmal keine Antwort. Pascal geht schon seine kleine Rede durch, überlegt, ob er etwas Falsches gesagt hat – um ehrlich zu sein, fand er seinen Text schon ziemlich gut, er weiß nicht, was Roman daran sauer aufstoßen könnte -, doch dann meldet er sich doch zu Wort.

„Du hast recht. Jetzt ist alles in Ordnung und das ist gut. Und was zuhause ist, werde ich sehen, wenn wir wieder zuhause sind. Vielleicht sieht das auch nur im Nachhinein so merkwürdig aus und war zu dem Zeitpunkt eigentlich gar nicht schlimm.“  
„Genau.“

Mission „Roman beruhigen“ erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Der Schweizer rollt sich auf den Rücken und zieht die dünne Decke über sich – ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass er nun auch bereit für ein Nickerchen ist.  
Auch hier sind sie sich einig. Pascal schließt die Augen. Zeit, endgültig zur Ruhe zu kommen.

~*~*~


	5. Die Legende vom Hasen und der Sonne

_Die Legende vom Hasen und der Sonne:  
Eine indianische Legende besagt, dass ein Hase einst die Sonne verschlang und so dem ewigen Tag ein Ende setzte. Mit der Kraft der Sonne erschuf er Mond und Sterne. Seitdem haben Hasen eine Verbindung zur Sonne – sie können, wenn sie gejagt werden, in den Sonnenstrahlen verschwinden und aus der Sonne entstehen, wenn die Gefahr vorüber ist. Passend zu dieser Legende wurde festgestellt, dass der Wachstumszyklus einer kanadischen Hasenpopulation dem Sonnenrhythmus entspricht. Es gibt also tatsächlich eine Verbindung zwischen Hasen und der Sonne._

~*~*~

Eigentlich hätte Pascal gedacht, dass er nach der Asienreise erst einmal eine Roman-Pause braucht – vor allem, weil es in ein paar Tagen in die Schweiz zum nächsten Trainingslager geht, wo er sich wahrscheinlich wieder mit ihm ein Zimmer teilen wird. Dass Roman nun in seinem Flur steht, ist jedoch völlig in Ordnung. So ein bisschen hat Pascal sogar die Befürchtung, dass er Entzugserscheinungen bekommen hätte, wenn sie sich jetzt eine Weile lang nicht oder nur aus der Ferne gesehen hätten.  
Ein bisschen Abstand haben sie, immerhin. Den freien Tag nach ihrer Ankunft hat Roman genutzt, um seinem Freund beim Telekom-Cup zuzusehen und die Nächte verbringt er in Düsseldorf. Aber heute mussten sie wieder abseits des Trainingsplatzes Zeit miteinander verbringen.

„Bist du bereit für die große Führung?“  
„Na klar. Die ist überfällig.“

Roman hat nicht vergessen, dass er ihm noch seinen Billardtisch zeigen will. Deshalb sind sie jetzt hier, statt sich in der Innenstadt ein Eis zu gönnen. Zum Glück hat er in seinem Kühlfach noch ein bisschen Eis.  
Aber erst...  
Als Roman ihn hier besucht hat, hat Pascal sich nicht groß damit aufgehalten, ihm das Haus zu zeigen. Die Küche war der einzige relevante Raum für ihn, sie haben sich nur dort aufgehalten, bevor sie wieder zurück zum Training gefahren sind. Heute darf Roman auch den Rest sehen.

„Also, Küche kennst du ja schon, die ist da drüben. Geradeaus ist das Wohnzimmer...“

Pascal geht zur entsprechenden Türe, öffnet sie und lässt Roman einen Blick hinein werfen. Mehr gibt es jetzt nicht – vielleicht ein andermal, wenn sie mal zocken wollen oder so.

„Und hier das Gästezimmer.“

Auch hier gibt es nur einen kurzen Blick. Das liegt aber eher daran, dass es im Gästezimmer nicht viel zu sehen gibt. Ein Schrank, ein Bett, das war es dann auch schon. Pascal hat sich bei der Einrichtung auf das Nötigste beschränkt – ist ja kein Hotel und so oft bekommt er nicht Übernachtungsbesuch.  
Und dann steht der Roman noch komplett fremde erste Stock an.

Spätestens dort kehrt der neugierige Neuling Roman zurück. Die ganze Zeit sieht er sich um und versucht so wie in seinen ersten Tagen in Dortmund alles aufzunehmen.

„Da hinten ist mein Schlafzimmer.“

Bei seinem Schlafzimmer spart Pascal sich die weitere Vorstellung komplett. Er weiß noch nicht einmal, ob er heute in der Früh sein Bett gemacht hat. Außerdem ist das ein Raum, in dem Roman sich eh nicht aufhalten wird.  
Im nächsten dagegen schon, wenn er sein Versprechen einhält und versucht, ihm zu beweisen, dass er ein hervorragender Billardspieler ist.

„Und das ist das Spielzimmer.“

Mit diesen Worten öffnet er die nächste Türe und lässt Roman eintreten. Der steuert sofort auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes zu.

„Da ist ja das gute Stück.“

Ein gutes Stück ist das wirklich. Erbstück – der Tisch kommt genauso aus der Familie wie seine Begeisterung fürs Billardspielen.  
Pascal folgt ihm und lehnt sich gegen das dunkle Holz.

„Bereit für eine Runde?“  
„Klar.“

Während Roman den Queue entgegen nimmt, den Pascal aus dem Schrank an der Wand geholt hat, sieht er sich noch einmal in dem Zimmer um. Dabei bemerkt er etwas Essenzielles.

„Ganz schön leer für ein Spielzimmer.“

Als nächstes holt Pascal die Kugeln aus dem Schrank, dann tritt er wieder zu Roman und beantwortet seine ungestellte Frage.

„Da soll noch mehr kommen. Ein Kicker und so etwas. Aber das muss ich erst noch besorgen und ich brauche das Geld momentan für andere Dinge. Nur der Billardtisch musste sein.“

Genug geredet. Pascal platziert die Kugeln auf dem Tisch und damit geht ihr erster Wettbewerb los.  
Er endet nicht etwa mit einem Sieg für einen von ihnen, sondern damit, dass Roman auf die Uhr sieht und feststellt, dass sie schon längst auf dem Weg zurück zum Trainingsgelände sein sollten.

~*~*~

„Pascal, mir reicht's.“

Pascal spart sich eine Antwort darauf. Stattdessen legt er einen Arm um Romans Hüfte und versucht so, den Torwart etwas zu stabilisieren. Der hat nämlich einfach seinen Arm auf Pascals Schulter gelegt und lehnt sich nun gegen ihn.  
Ein bisschen versteht er ihn ja. Bei diesen Temperaturen zu trainieren ist nicht gerade angenehm und jetzt, wo sie nur trainieren und – abgesehen von den Testspielen im Trainingslager – nicht spielen, erst recht. Allerdings kann Pascal nicht nachvollziehen, wie Roman, der sich in den Trainingseinheiten kaum bewegt, so aus der Puste sein kann. Aber er ist ja ein netter Freund, also stützt und unterstützt er Roman und hört sich seine Beschwerden an.

Apropos Beschwerden...

„Ich hab' keinen Bock mehr.“  
„Worauf? Fußball?“

Ah, für eine Kopfnuss reicht die Energie noch. Na super. Die Frage war ernst gemeint.

„Heim fahren. Ist so weit. Und Yann ist eh nicht da. Ich fahr' also ans andere Ende der Welt, um dort alleine rumzusitzen.“

Geflissentlich übergeht Pascal seine geringfügige Übertreibung. Wenn er meint, so dramatisch sein zu müssen, soll er doch. Auch wenn dann das rationale Denken an ihm hängen bleibt.

„Dann tu's einfach nicht.“  
„Stimmt, ich kann auch im Auto schlafen. Ist garantiert sehr bequem.“

So langsam hat Pascal das Gefühl, dass Roman es ausnutzt, dass er ihn im Moment nicht schlagen kann. Aber er kann auch verbal zuschlagen, kein Problem.

„Jammerlappen. Du kannst bei mir schlafen.“

Ruhe. Angenehme, wunderbare Ruhe. Nur das Geräusch ihrer Schritte, als sie zu ihren Autos laufen. Okay, und ganz, ganz viele Hintergrundgeräusche – das Trainingsgelände ist zwar so gelegen, dass man es fast schon als 'idyllisch' bezeichnen könnte, trotzdem sind sie noch mitten in der Stadt und da ist es nicht ruhig.  
Aber Roman ist ruhig. Zumindest für einen kurzen Moment – dann hakt er nach.

„Echt jetzt?“  
„Klar. Kannst das Gästezimmer haben.“

Für Pascal ist das keine große Sache. Roman ist eh öfter zu Gast bei ihm, auch zum Essen, da macht einmal mehr auch nichts aus. Und dass er bei ihm übernachtet... In der Nacht bemerkt er ihn eh nicht. Vor allem, wenn er in seinem eigenen Zimmer schläft.  
Roman bedeutet das dafür umso mehr. Wie er vorhin schon gesagt hat – vor ihm stand keine besonders angenehme Nacht. Pascals Angebot macht es allerdings wesentlich angenehmer.

„Danke, Mann.“

~*~*~

Wo ist Roman? Da geht man nur mal kurz telefonieren und schon ist der Schweizer verschwunden.  
Ihr gemeinsames Zimmer ist leer. Nur Herr Hase sitzt auf dem Bett und sieht Pascal aus seinen Knopfaugen an. Kurz überlegt Pascal, ob er das Stofftier verstecken soll, doch den Gedanken verwirft er schnell wieder. Das hat er an einem der ersten Tage auf der Asienreise gemacht, während Roman draußen unterwegs war, um mit Yann zu telefonieren, aber das Ergebnis war anders als erwartet. Roman hat ihm nicht die Show geboten, mit der er gerechnet hat, es gab keine Spur von einem Drama. Nur ein verächtlicher Blick, der ganz klar 'Ernsthaft?' fragte. Und am nächsten Morgen hatte Pascal ein nasses, eiskaltes Handtuch auf den Füßen.

Okay, hier ist Roman nicht. Dann wird er wohl draußen sein.  
Tatsache. Pascal findet ihn auf dem Rasen am Hotel. Roman hat sich eine Decke mitgenommen, die er auf einem einigermaßen ebenen Stück Wiese ausgebreitet hat. Dort liegt er nur mit einer kurzen Hose bekleidet auf dem Bauch und sonnt sich.  
Und schläft, wie Pascal feststellt, als er noch näher kommt. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich nur ein bisschen hinlegen, aber das Training ist anstrengend und steckt ihm in den Knochen. Auch in der Schweiz bringt sie das Trainingslager an ihre Grenzen.

Kann er ihn einfach so in der Sonne liegen lassen? Roman hat sich absichtlich hierher gelegt, das ist klar, aber wer weiß, vielleicht wollte er nach einer Weile gehen? Pascal kann ja nicht mal genau sagen, wie lange er schon hier liegt – sein Telefonat nach Hause hat länger gedauert als gedacht und auf dem Weg zurück ins Zimmer hat Julian ihn noch abgefangen.  
Ist Roman eingecremt? Will er sich eincremen? Nicht, dass er einen Sonnenbrand bekommt... Das Trainingslager ist schon anstrengend genug, da braucht er nicht auch noch einen Sonnenbrand. Und auch wenn Roman vom Sommerurlaub noch ziemlich braun ist, wesentlich brauner als Pascal, besteht die Gefahr, dass er sich einen Sonnenbrand holt.

Okay, Pascal hat zwei Alternativen. Entweder trägt er ihn in den Schatten oder er cremt ihn ein. Aufwecken will er ihn nicht, er gönnt Roman seinen Schlaf. Hat wohl gerade seine netten fünf Minuten.  
Und da 'wegtragen' ganz eindeutig wegfällt – andersherum würde das noch eher klappen, aber Pascal hat keine Chance, Roman auch nur hochzuheben -, muss er seinen müden Freund wohl eincremen.  
Vielleicht ist Roman auch aufgewacht, bis er mit der Sonnencreme zurückkommt.

Nein, ist er nicht. Selbst, als Pascal sich neben ihm niederlässt und ihm dabei aus Versehen das Knie in die Seite rammt, wacht er nicht auf.  
Gut, dann eincremen. Pascal gibt etwas Creme in seine Hände, um sie etwas aufzuwärmen – die kühle Creme auf Romans erhitztem Rücken wäre etwas zu viel. Ja, er ist heute wirklich extrem nett. Normalerweise verdient Roman das echt nicht, aber er hat es geschafft, den kleinen Kühlschrank in ihrem Zimmer, an dem sogar der Hausmeister verzweifelt ist, zu reparieren und dafür, dass sie dank Romans Einsatz nun auch auf dem Zimmer kalte Getränke haben, revanchiert Pascal sich gerne.

Roman ist wirklich ziemlich muskulös. Vor allem seit er bei den Profis ist, sieht Pascal viele Muskeln, aber bei Roman sind sie besonders ausgeprägt. Und jetzt, wo er darüber streicht, wird ihm das besonders bewusst. Kein Gramm Fett an Romans Rücken, nur Muskeln und irgendwo darunter die Knochen.

Was würde Roman eigentlich ohne ihn machen? Es ist kaum zu glauben, dass Roman fast sechs Jahre älter ist als er – manchmal kommt er sich vor wie Romans Ersatzmutter. Er mag es, Romans Ersatzmutter zu sein, das ist kein Thema, ihr Verhältnis zueinander ist echt gut und es geht nicht so weit, dass er sich von Roman überbeansprucht fühlt. Trotzdem bleibt die Tatsache, dass Roman in den paar Wochen, die sie sich nun kennen, schon erstaunlich viele Schwächen offenbart hat.  
Was wiederum auch positiv ist. Roman ist nicht übermäßig zurückhaltend, allerdings hat er klare Grenzen, wem er wie viel erzählt und bei Pascal sind diese Grenzen sehr großzügig gesteckt.

Pascal sollte sich mal mit Yann über Romans Bedürfnisse unterhalten, darüber, wie man sich am besten um Roman kümmert.  
Er weiß nicht, ob das ein Schwiegermutter-Schwiegersohn-Gespräch werden würde oder ob sie Tipps und Tricks austauschen würden so wie manche Frauen Tupperschüsseln. Nach dem Motto „Was machst du, wenn er nicht schlafen kann?“ oder „Was isst er denn so?“.  
Okay, das erste Gesprächsthema hätte sich schnell erledigt, Roman braucht Pascals Hilfe beim Einschlafen nicht. Und auch das zweite Thema ist nicht besonders ergiebig. In den paar Tagen, die Roman bei ihm gewohnt hat, hat er alles gegessen und sich über alles gefreut. Pascal glaubt, dass das eine Mischung daraus ist, dass ihre Geschmäcker ähnlich sind und Roman nicht besonders heikel ist.

Ihre vorübergehende Wohngemeinschaft... Roman wollte nach der ersten Nacht bei Pascal ganz normal nach Hause fahren. Doch Pascal hat ihm angeboten, einfach bei ihm zu bleiben – auch wenn die Fahrt nicht mehr ganz so abschreckend gewesen wäre, hat sich noch nichts daran geändert, dass Roman zuhause nichts erwartet. Für ihn ist es kein Problem, Roman zu beherbergen, das hat sich auch in der ersten Nacht bewiesen und Roman hat sich nach der Höflichkeitsabsage auch darüber gefreut, bei ihm bleiben zu können. Yann ist zwei Tage, nachdem sie aus Asien zurückgekommen sind, selbst ins Trainingslager gefahren, deshalb hat Roman die Zeit bis zu ihrer Abreise in die Schweiz bei Pascal verbracht. Und nun teilen sie sich auch dort ein Zimmer.

Obwohl Pascal sich wirklich Mühe gegeben hat, Roman möglichst vorsichtig einzucremen, räkelt sich der Schweizer plötzlich unter seinen Händen und öffnet dann ganz langsam die Augen.

„Was machst du da?“

Es klingt nicht entsetzt – es klingt nach einer ganz sachlichen Frage. Dazu passt auch, dass er einfach liegen bleibt, so wie er ist, und Pascal weitermachen lässt.  
Pascal macht also weiter.

„Sonnencreme. Nicht, dass du Sonnenbrand bekommst, wenn du hier in der Sonne herumliegst.“

Das nimmt Roman wortlos hin. Pascal sieht, wie er seine Augen wieder schließt. Geschlafen wird jedoch nicht mehr, da muss er nicht einmal etwas sagen – er merkt an Romans Atemzügen, dass er wach bleibt.  
Dauert nicht mehr lange, bis er – hoffentlich – jede Stelle an Romans Rücken eingecremt hat. Sogar seine Beine, sein Nacken und seine Arme haben etwas Creme abbekommen. Dann zieht Pascal sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und legt sich neben Roman. Der macht immer noch keine Anstalten, weiterzuschlafen, bleibt aber trotzdem liegen. Er dreht sich nur ein bisschen, so dass er sich halb Pascal zuwenden kann, und öffnet seine Augen.

Pascal lässt seinen Blick schweifen. Von hier aus haben sie nicht gerade die ideale Aussicht, keine Aussicht, die in einem Prospekt des Hotels vorgestellt werden würde. Aussicht haben sie nichtsdestotrotz. Berge, Wiesen...

„Es ist echt schön hier.“

Romans Blick wird stolz, so als hätte er als Schweizer Eidgenosse dafür gesorgt, dass es hier so schön ist. Dann mischt sich etwas Wehmut dazu.

„Das fehlt mir schon so ein bisschen.“  
„Die Berge?“  
„Ja, und die Natur allgemein. In Dortmund sieht es halt doch anders aus... Das hier ist mein Zuhause.“  
„Ein echt schönes Zuhause. Ich kann mir eher vorstellen, dass sich jemand aus Dortmund hier einlebt als andersherum.“

Um die Schönheit der Gegend hier anzuerkennen, muss man nicht von hier sein. Dortmund dagegen... Okay, es ist eine Stadt, sie sind hier auf dem Land. Und es gibt definitiv hässlichere Gegenden im Ruhrpott. Gelsenkirchen zum Beispiel.  
Aber hier ist es richtig idyllisch. Da muss sogar das doch ganz schöne Dortmunder Umland hinten anstehen.  
Romans Stimme reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich hoffe, ich bekomme das trotzdem hin.“

Ja, das schafft er, da ist Pascal ganz optimistisch. Schließlich hat Roman in ihm einen hervorragenden Stadtführer.

~*~*~


	6. Alter Hase

_Alter Hase:  
ein erfahrener Mensch. Hasen haben keine allzu hohe Lebenserwartungen - „alte“ Hasen wissen demzufolge, welche Gefahren sie wie meiden müssen_

~*~*~

„Wie ist es jetzt eigentlich so mit Yann?“

Roman erstarrt mit dem Eierkarton in der Hand, die Frage kam offensichtlich überraschend. Doch dann entspannt er sich wieder und fährt damit fort, die Eier in den Kühlschrank einzuräumen.  
Inzwischen hat es sich bei ihnen eingespielt, dass Roman öfter zum Mittagessen zu ihm kommt. Dass es sich nicht rentiert, in der Zeit zwischen dem Vormittags- und dem Nachmittagstraining nach Düsseldorf zu fahren, wusste Roman von Anfang an und bei Pascal zu essen, ist für ihn angenehmer, als jeden Tag in einem Restaurant essen zu müssen. Kann Pascal verstehen, ihm geht es ja auch so.  
Und als Gegenleistung für das bald tägliche Mittagessen hat er Roman dazu verdonnert, ihm bei den Einkäufen und beim Verräumen der Einkäufe zu helfen. Eine Aufgabe, die Roman bereitwillig übernommen hat.

„Gut. Ich weiß nicht genau, was es war – ob wir eine Pause gebraucht haben, um diese ungewohnte Nähe zu verdauen oder ob wir, während wir in den Trainingslagern waren, gesehen haben, wie viel schöner es ist, beieinander sein zu können. Auf jeden Fall wissen wir das jetzt wieder und... Es ist wieder schön, bei Yann zu sein.“  
„Das ist gut.“

Pascal meint das wirklich so. Als das Verhältnis zwischen Roman und Yann angespannt war, hatte er schon ein bisschen Mitleid mit seinem Teamkollegen – der hat sich so sehr darauf gefreut, endlich bei seinem Freund zu wohnen und dann eine solche Krise... Dass nun Frieden im Hause Sommer/Bürki eingekehrt ist, gönnt er ihm.  
Die Attacke trifft ihn völlig überraschend. Plötzlich fliegt der – zum Glück schon geleerte – Eierkarton gegen seine Schulter.

Roman kichert und versteckt sich hinter der Kühlschranktüre, als Pascal sich dem Übeltäter zuwendet. Dann wird der Schweizer plötzlich ganz ernst.

„Danke.“

Ah. Romans verkorkste Art, sich zu bedanken. Vielleicht überlegt er es sich in Zukunft genauer, ob er Roman etwas Gutes tut, wenn es ihm so gedankt wird.  
Dieser Gedanke stellt sich endgültig als sarkastisch heraus, als Roman mit einem Lächeln, das er partout nicht unterdrücken kann, weiter die Einkäufe aufräumt. Denn diese Freude ist viel ausdrucksstärker als ein einfaches 'Danke'.

~*~*~

Ah, der werte Herr Bürki bequemt sich doch noch zu ihm. Pascal lehnt schon seit geraumer Zeit an seinem Auto und wartet auf seine Mittagsbegleitung, die nun endlich das Gebäude verlässt.  
Dass Roman so lange gebraucht hat, weil er noch in der Muckibude war, schließt Pascal jetzt aus. Neben ihm läuft Adnan und der hat ungefähr genauso viel Interesse am Pumpen wie Pascal, wenn man nach seiner Figur geht – also keines. 

Allzu böse kann er dem Schweizer jedoch nicht sein. Roman hat ihm gesagt, dass er nicht auf ihn warten muss – es war also seine eigene, freie Entscheidung, es doch zu tun. Ist halt einfach so, dass er lieber mit Roman essen geht als alleine. Da nimmt er auch die Wartezeit in Kauf. Vor allem, weil Roman auch auf ihn wartet, wenn es nötig ist.

Seine zwei Kollegen bleiben ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt stehen und verabschieden sich voneinander, Adnan geht hinüber zu seinem Auto, das am anderen Ende des Parkplatzes steht. Währenddessen kommt Roman endlich zu ihm.  
Pascal beschließt, darüber hinwegzusehen, dass Roman ihn warten ließ. Es gibt andere Dinge, auf denen er herumhacken kann.

„Sogar mit Adnan, der nicht mal Deutsch kann, verstehst du dich besser als mit den Großen.“

Soweit er weiß, beschränken Romans Kontakte sich nur auf die jüngeren Spieler. Adnan, Julian, Erik und natürlich er selbst... Pascal glaubt nicht, dass das bei den Aufenthalten in den Hotels oder bei den Trainingseinheiten, bei denen er nicht dabei ist, anders aussieht. Er ist da etwas außen vor – hin und wieder muss er ja auch für die U23 trainieren und bis jetzt absolviert er auch nur Spiele für die zweite Mannschaft. Doch er glaubt nicht daran, dass Roman an diesen Tagen sein Sozialverhalten auf den Kopf stellt.

Sein Freund zuckt nur mit den Schultern, dann winkt er mit seinem Autoschlüssel.

„Heute ich?“

Pascal ergibt sich seinem Schicksal. Der Drops mit Romans schlimmer Fahrweise ist gelutscht, inzwischen traut er sich in den Jeep und auch die spöttischen Kommentare werden allmählich weniger.  
Sie steigen also in Romans Auto ein. Dann, während Roman aus der Parklücke rangiert, fährt Pascal fort.

„Du weißt, wie die jungen Leute denken.“  
„Red' nicht immer so über mich, ich fühle mich da uralt.“

Die perfekte Vorlage – Pascal muss sie nur noch verwandeln. Und natürlich tut er das.

„Du bist uralt. Daran liegt es.“

Roman wartet nicht, bis er geradeaus fährt und damit die Hände gefahrlos vom Steuer nehmen kann. Er schlägt ihn sofort.

„Die Alten sind einfach zu alt.“  
„Ja, so wie Reus, oder? Wie viele Monate ist der älter als du?“

Eine Antwort bekommt er darauf nicht, Roman lacht nur. Ihm ist selbst bewusst, dass er alterstechnisch gar nicht mal so weit entfernt ist von den gestandeneren Mitspielern. Eigentlich sind diese Spieler eher mit ihm in einer Altersklasse als seine Freunde.

„Ich habe einfach keinen Draht zu ihnen. Das ist eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft, da komme ich nicht rein. Aber ist auch nicht schlimm – dafür habe ich euch.“

Es ist mehr als das, das weiß Pascal. Natürlich ist es schwierig, sich in eine Gruppe zu integrieren, die sich schon jahrelang kennt, während man selbst der Grünschnabel ist. Was das angeht, ist Roman halt doch eher mit seinen Freunden auf einem Niveau.  
Und dann kommt noch hinzu, dass Roman zu zurückhaltend ist, um sich in eine länger bestehende Gruppe im privaten Rahmen einzufügen. Hätte Pascal nicht gedacht, als er Roman zum ersten Mal gesehen hat – da hat er nicht besonders schüchtern gewirkt.

Bei ihnen sah das ganz anders aus. Pascal war ebenfalls alleine, ebenfalls mehr oder weniger neu und die Sache mit dem Singen hat wohl das Eis zwischen ihnen gebrochen. Deshalb kamen sie von Anfang an problemlos miteinander klar.

Okay, es ist an der Zeit, Roman seinen Frieden zu lassen. Pascal wechselt galant das Thema.

„Was willst du essen, alter Mann?“  
„Machst du mir Schnitzel?“

Das ist bei ihnen inzwischen Normalität. Roman ist kreativer, was den Speiseplan angeht, deshalb macht er die Vorgaben und Pascal kocht mit seiner Unterstützung. Bei Bedarf gehen sie zuvor zusammen einkaufen, alles also ganz normal.  
Trotzdem muss Pascal ihn deswegen aufziehen.

„Ich weiß echt nicht, wie Yann mit deinen Anforderungen klar kommt.“  
„Muss er nicht, bei ihm habe ich keine mehr. Bis ich bei ihm bin, habe ich keinen Hunger mehr. Du hast dich ja schon um mich gekümmert.“  
„Der arme Yann. Er würde dich garantiert sehr gerne bekochen.“  
„Ja. Aber ich habe halt mittags Hunger. Selbst schuld, wenn er da nicht da ist.“

~*~*~

Gedanklich geht Pascal schon mal seine Abendplanung durch. Nach Hause fahren, Abendessen machen, Küche aufräumen, Wohnzimmer putzen... Okay, die realistischere Version sieht nach dem Essen so aus, dass er es sich auf der Couch bequem machen wird. Trotzdem muss er noch überlegen, ob er etwas einkaufen muss und was genau er kocht.  
Romans Stimme reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie haben sich gerade eben voneinander verabschiedet, jeder steht an seinem Auto, ist kurz davor, einzusteigen.

„Passi?“

Hätten sie ihre Autos anders geparkt, könnten sie sich nicht mehr sehen. Doch dadurch, dass Pascal den Parkplatz links von Roman genommen hat, ist es sein Auto, das zwischen ihnen steht und nicht Romans riesiger Jeep. Über sein Auto kann man noch hinweg sehen.

„Ja?“  
„Was hast du morgen Abend vor?“

Das will Roman von ihm wissen? Von jemandem, der seinen Abend erst plant, wenn er direkt vor der Türe steht? Gut, ganz so schlimm ist es nicht, aber dass Roman diese Frage genau in dem Moment gestellt hat, in dem Pascal festgestellt hat, dass es an der Zeit wäre, die Planung für den heutigen Abend anzupacken, hat eine gewisse Ironie.

„Noch nichts. Also, nichts besonderes.“  
„Hättest du Bock, dass wir was zusammen machen? Zocken oder so... Weiß nicht. Irgendwas halt.“

Eigentlich eine ganz normale Frage. Trotzdem kann Pascal sich, bevor er sie beantwortet, den Kommentar dazu nicht verkneifen.

„Ist Yann nicht da?“

Roman lacht nicht. Seine Miene verfinstert sich, seine Hand zuckt in Richtung Türgriff. Am liebsten würde er wohl fliehen, aber dann entscheidet er sich doch für Konfrontation.

„Ich habe auch noch ein Leben neben ihm. Ich kann und will auch mal was ohne ihn unternehmen.“

Oh. Damit hat Pascal nicht gerechnet. Sonst hätte er das Thema auch nicht angesprochen – das ist kein Thema für den Parkplatz, über so etwas reden sie sonst nur hinter verschlossenen Türen. Dass Yann Romans Freund ist, ist nicht offensichtlich, Yann kann er an und für sich erwähnen, doch wenn es ins Detail geht, ist es zu privat für die Öffentlichkeit.  
Pascal wusste nicht, dass das so sehr ins Detail geht.

Kein Thema für die Öffentlichkeit, okay. Allerdings will Pascal auch nicht einfach so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Romans Reaktion hat ihn nicht nur neugierig gemacht – dass das so aus Roman herausgeplatzt ist, zeigt, dass er ein Problem hat, das ihn belastet.  
Er geht um sein Auto herum, geht hinüber zu dem Schweizer. Abgeschiedenheit ist etwas anderes, aber immerhin können sie nun flüstern und damit ist die Gefahr, dass ihr Gespräch an falsche Ohren gerät, so ziemlich gebannt.

„Wieder Krise?“

Kurz sieht Roman aus, als würde er vehement widersprechen wollen. Doch dann sackt er in sich zusammen und der trotzige Gesichtsausdruck wird durch einen resignierten ersetzt.

„Schon, irgendwie. Es ist einfach so... unfriedlich, irgendwie. Ich fühle mich wie ein Fremdkörper in seiner Wohnung, er fühlt sich für mich an wie ein Fremdkörper, wir sind voneinander genervt und zumindest mich nervt es, dass er von mir genervt ist.“

Das klingt nicht gut, überhaupt nicht. Schon alleine die Tatsache, dass er die Wohnung als Yanns Wohnung bezeichnet, obwohl es eigentlich ihre gemeinsame Wohnung ist...  
Dabei sah es vor ein paar Wochen noch danach aus, als wäre alles im Reinen bei ihnen. Nach den Trainingslagern hat Roman erzählt, dass er sich bei Yann wieder wohlgefühlt hat, er hat seitdem auch jeden Tag die Strecke nach Düsseldorf und damit zu seinem Freund auf sich genommen. Dann war da noch das Spiel gegen Gladbach – Roman hat sich so sehr darüber gefreut, seinen Freund auf dem Platz zu treffen und hat nach dem Spiel mit ihm gelitten.  
Und jetzt liegt das schon wieder in Schutt und Asche? Zumindest geriet die so stabil wirkende Beziehung wieder ins Wanken.

Seine Wortlosigkeit deutet Roman als Aufforderung, sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Das war nicht immer so bei uns, okay? Unsere Beziehung war nicht immer so ein Auf und Ab. Eigentlich war sie jahrelang in Ordnung – natürlich gab es bessere und schlechtere Momente, aber verglichen mit jetzt war das gar nichts. Und ich hoffe wirklich, dass es sich wieder einrenkt. Aber bis jetzt weiß ich noch nicht mal, woran es genau hängt. Ob wir uns satt haben, ob wir uns verändert haben und erst einmal daran gewöhnen müssen... Ich weiß es nicht.“

Pascal weiß es auch nicht. Er weiß nur, dass Roman unter der Situation leidet. Die Beziehung aufgeben möchte er nicht, aber auf der anderen Seite kostet es ihn auch verdammt viel Kraft, sie aufrecht zu erhalten. Und all diese Kraft muss er investieren, ohne dass er besonders viel zurück bekommt.  
Roman leidet. Und da Pascal keine Beziehungstipps für ihn parat hat – er ist da genauso blank wie die beiden Schweizer -, muss er ihm anderweitig helfen.

„Bei mir oder bei dir?“

Für einen kurzen Moment wird Romans Miene erleichtert. Dann mischt sich wieder die Unsicherheit dazu.

„Ich will nicht so dreist sein und mich schon wieder bei dir einladen. Aber die Alternative wäre, dass du nach Gladbach fahren müsstest und die Stunde Fahrt will ich dir nicht antun.“  
„Außerdem ist da Yann?“

Roman lacht, es sieht danach aus, als würde er das als lächerlich darstellen wollen. Doch dann wird ihm bewusst, dass sie beide wissen, dass das eben doch ein ziemlich relevanter Punkt ist.

„Ja. Eigentlich ist das kein Hindernis, aber... Ich muss da mal raus.“

Als Roman ihn fast schon flehentlich ansieht, fällt Pascal auf, dass er noch gar nicht zugesagt hat. Das ändert er doch gerne.

„Okay. Das Gästezimmer vermisst dich schon. Vergiss' Herrn Hase nicht.“

Auf einen Schlag ist Roman richtig entspannt – es ist, als hätte er ihm eine Last von den Schultern genommen. Und spätestens damit wird klar, dass das genau der richtige Weg ist, Roman zu helfen. Er braucht eine Auszeit und Pascal verhilft ihm zu einer.

„Natürlich nicht.“

~*~*~


	7. Mein Name ist Hase

_Mein Name ist Hase:  
Geht zurück auf den Jurastudenten Karl Victor von Hase. Dieser verhalf einem Freund zur Flucht. Als er dazu befragt wurde, antwortete er nur „Mein Name ist Hase, ich verneine die Fragen, ich weiß von nichts“. Unter Weglassung des mittleren Teiles ging diese Aussage in den deutschen und niederländischen Sprachgebrauch („Mijn naam is haas“) über._

~*~*~

Ein verpasster Anruf von Roman.

Gut, das hat noch nicht solche Dimensionen wie „Fünf verpasste Anrufe von Mama“, trotzdem beunruhigt es Pascal. Sie haben noch nie miteinander telefoniert – wieso kommt Roman jetzt plötzlich darauf, ihn anzurufen?  
Er wird ein bisschen ruhiger, als er sieht, dass der Anruf erst ein paar Minuten her ist. Immerhin das...  
Sofort ruft er zurück.

„Hallo, Passi.“

Ah, Roman ist unterwegs. Im Hintergrund hört Pascal das Brummen des Jeeps.  
Um diese Uhrzeit? Roman sollte zuhause sein und sich einen schönen Abend mit Yann machen, nicht herumfahren und mit seinem Kumpel telefonieren.

„Hallo, Roman. Du hast angerufen...“

Am liebsten würde er fragen, ob irgendwas los ist – so sehr will er aber nun auch nicht mit der Türe ins Haus fallen. Vor allem, weil Roman relativ entspannt klingt, so weit man das nach zwei Wörtern und mehreren Atemzügen beurteilen kann.  
Er weint nicht. Und mit dem Auto ist offensichtlich auch nichts passiert. Außerdem liegen weder Yann noch Roman im Krankenhaus. Vielleicht ist doch nichts passiert und Roman ruft einfach so an.

„Jaaa. Und du ignorierst mich einfach.“  
„Natürlich. Sobald deine Nummer auf dem Display steht, tu' ich so, als würde ich nichts sehen.“

Auch das klingt ziemlich entspannt und problemfrei. Aber er kennt Roman und er weiß, dass Roman vor allem ihm gegenüber gerne so tut, als wäre ganz locker und glücklich, wenn er es nicht ist. Ist ja schön, wenn ihn das Geplänkel mit Pascal in irgendeiner Form aufbaut, doch er möchte jetzt wissen, was los ist.  
Zum Glück tut Roman ihm den Gefallen, ohne dass er weiter nachhaken muss.

„Ist dein Gästezimmer momentan frei?“

Natürlich ist sein Gästezimmer frei, wer sollte da schon wohnen? Familienbesuch steht zurzeit nicht an und auch wenn er Roman das Zimmer immer sehr großzügig zur Verfügung stellt, bedeutet das nicht, dass er eine Pension eröffnet hat.  
Aber wenn Roman frotzelt, kann er das auch.

„Nein, da habe ich die Pinguinfamilie aus Uganda einquartiert, die nach Deutschland gezogen ist, um ihren Sohn, der jetzt bei der U19 spielt, zu unterstützen.“  
„Pinguine? Uganda? Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du spinnst?“  
„Ja. Du, immer wieder. Das letzte Mal wahrscheinlich heute Vormittag.“

Wieder lacht Roman, doch dann sieht auch er ein, dass es Zeit für Ernsthaftigkeit und Tacheles ist.

„Also ist es frei? Kann ich dann jetzt zu dir kommen und heute bei dir übernachten?“  
„Klar. Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass du jederzeit willkommen bist, solange du mithilfst.“  
„Ja, schon, aber ich wollte trotzdem vorher nachfragen und mich anmelden. Aber dann... Dann ist gut.“

Bis gerade eben hat Pascal gedacht, die Angelegenheit wäre geklärt. Roman ist auf dem Weg zu ihm, er ist gut gelaunt und nachher können sie besprechen, warum er sich plötzlich bei ihm einquartieren muss.  
Doch sein letzter Satz klang so gedankenverloren, so nachdenklich, dass es Pascals Neugierde wieder geweckt hat. Vielleicht will er doch nicht bis zu Romans Ankunft warten.

„Was ist los?“

Die Antwort kommt überraschend schnell und überraschend direkt.

„Yann und ich, wir haben uns getrennt.“

Oh. Das ist... Damit hat er nicht gerechnet. Also, es hat sich angebahnt, aber...  
Roman deutet seine Sprachlosigkeit als Aufforderung, sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Ich habe jetzt also kein Dach über den Kopf und weil du mich eh schon gewohnt bist und so viel Platz hast, habe ich gedacht...“

Als ob eine solche Rechtfertigung nach einer Trennung nötig wäre. Er hat Roman schon wegen kleinerer Problemen bei sich schlafen lassen. Also unterbricht er ihn einfach.

„Passt schon, das ist echt kein Problem. Ich war nur neugierig. Du bist jetzt auf dem Weg hierher?“

Wieder merkt er Roman die Erleichterung an. Er ist froh darüber, eine Unterkunft zu haben und froh darüber, dass das in Ordnung ist.

„Ja. Gerade vorher losgefahren. Bin also in einer Stunde da.“

Und bis dahin können sie nicht viel tun. Natürlich könnte Roman ihm am Telefon erzählen, wie es nun zu der Trennung kam, wie es ihm damit geht und so weiter, aber er ist eh bald da und wenn sie im gleichen Raum sind, ist das wesentlich angenehmer.

„Gut, dann... Bis dann. Und...“

Pascal möchte ihm so viel sagen. Möchte ihm sagen, dass er sich nicht schlecht fühlen soll, dass er sich die Trennung nicht so sehr zu Herzen nehmen soll, dass es ihm leid tut. Er findet jedoch keine Worte dafür.

„Fahr vorsichtig.“

Schweigen. Dann...

„Danke.“

Pascal will ihm noch sagen, dass das echt kein Thema ist, doch er kommt nicht mehr dazu. Roman hat einfach aufgelegt.

Okay, Trennung. In einer Stunde kommt Roman hier an, Roman, dessen Beziehung gerade in die Brüche ging. Was soll er tun?  
Er hat Mitleid mit Roman. Klar, er klang nicht traurig und es hat sich in der letzten Zeit angedeutet, dass seine Beziehung nicht mehr so intakt ist wie sie sein sollte, trotzdem ist eine Trennung hart. Und als sein Kumpel ist es seine Aufgabe, sich um Roman zu kümmern.

Er könnte ihm sein Lieblingsessen kochen. Es ist noch so früh, dass es gut sein kann, dass Roman noch nichts gegessen hat – kann gut sein, dass Yann und er sich die letzten paar Stunden gestritten haben, da blieb keine Zeit für Abendessen. Und selbst wenn er doch etwas gegessen hat... Essen macht glücklich.  
Also, Lieblingsessen. Was ist Romans Favorit?  
Gute Frage. Roman hat sich da nie klar geäußert – er hat gesagt, was er alles gerne isst, aber einen klaren Favoriten hatte er nie.

Übertreibt er? Vielleicht ist Roman ganz froh darüber, Yann endlich los zu sein. Aber wenn er es nicht ist...  
Rösti. Roman mag – wie es sich für einen Schweizer gehört – Rösti. Und zwar so gerne, dass er sich von seiner Mutter eine Anweisung geben ließ, damit er und Pascal die Rösti so zubereiten können, wie er sie von zuhause kennt.

Der Küchencheck verrät, dass er ausgerechnet die wenigen Zutaten, die er für Rösti benötigt, nicht im Haus hat. Die Kartoffeln sehen nicht mehr brauchbar aus und Speck hat er keinen da. Also muss er noch mal los – gut, dass Roman noch eine Weile lang unterwegs ist, so schafft er es hoffentlich, vor ihm zurückzukommen.  
Natürlich könnte er auch Roman beauftragen, einkaufen zu gehen. Aber er will, dass alles auf dem Tisch steht, wenn Roman ankommt – oder zumindest in Arbeit ist. Und der nächste Supermarkt ist ja nicht weit weg.

Pascal denkt die ganze Zeit über die Trennung nach. Während er die Kartoffeln und den Speck einsammelt, während er zurück zu seinem Haus fährt, während er die Rösti zubereitet... Es geht ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf und er weiß nicht so recht, wie er damit umgehen soll.  
Auch für ihn ist das ungewohnt und verwirrend. Roman war die ganze Zeit über, seit sie sich das erste Mal getroffen haben, Yanns Freund und jetzt fällt das einfach weg. Plötzlich ist Roman Single, plötzlich muss Roman nicht mehr nach Gladbach fahren...

Wie geht man als Mann damit um, wenn sich ein Mann von einem getrennt hat? Oder wenn man sich von einem Mann getrennt hat, noch weiß er ja nicht, wie die Trennung vonstatten ging.

Auf einmal wird Pascal etwas bewusst. Yann ist weg und Yann war ein Grund, warum er es ausgeschlossen hat, dass er etwas mit Roman anfangen würde.  
Und nun? Was spricht nun dagegen? Sie verstehen sich immer noch hervorragend, stehen sich immer noch nahe. Roman wäre ein Mann für eine Beziehung – wäre ein Mann, bei dem Pascal verstehen kann, dass man etwas mit anderen Männern anfängt. Aber...  
Aber?

Okay, genug. Es reicht schon, dass er nicht weiß, wie Roman die Trennung aufgenommen hat – jetzt zählt erst einmal Roman. Seine verwirrten Gedanken stehen hinten an. Roman ist sein Kumpel, mehr nicht.  
Außerdem ist er immer noch hetero. Auch wenn er zugeben muss, dass Roman keine schlechte Wahl wäre und auch wenn das sogar für ihn irgendwie schwach klingt.

Es hilft ihm nicht gerade weiter, dass er, als er darüber nachdenkt, wie er Roman trösten kann, als erstes daran denkt, ihn zu küssen oder sich mit ihm in die Badewanne zu legen.  
Scheiße.

Nun aber wirklich genug. Roman braucht einen Kumpel, der für ihn da ist, keinen Kumpel, der sich mit verwirrenden Gedanken herumschlägt. Seinen Selbstfindungstrip kann er später machen – er kann sich später klar machen, dass sich die allgemeine Überforderung kurzzeitig auch auf seine Wahrnehmung von Roman ausgebreitet hat. Sobald das alles etwas abgeflaut ist, hat auch er sich beruhigt und dann sind sie wieder ganz normal befreundet, ohne Zweifel und merkwürdige Gedanken.  
Verdammt, Roman ist schwul, na und? Da braucht er sich nicht so aufzuführen. Bis jetzt war er deswegen ja auch nicht anders als andere Männer. Und nur weil Roman schwul ist, heißt das nicht, dass das einzige, was ihn tröstet, die Nähe eines anderen Mannes ist. Es ist beschissen vorsintflutlich von ihm, das zu denken.

Als es an der Türe klingelt, hat er gerade mal die erste Portion Rösti in der Pfanne. Er hat nicht mit einkalkuliert, dass er so lange braucht, um die Kartoffeln zu reiben. Das Rezept von Romans Mutter mag zwar echt simpel sein, zeitaufwändig ist es allerdings trotzdem – erst recht, wenn man so langsam ist wie Pascal.  
Okay, die Pfanne kann er kurz unbeaufsichtigt lassen. Zumindest für die Zeit, die er braucht, um Roman ins Haus zu lassen.

Es ist tatsächlich Roman, der vor seiner Haustüre steht. Neben sich hat er eine große, gut gefüllte Sporttasche, unter den doppelten kürzeren Trägern klemmt Herr Hase. Aha, sein Übernachtungsgepäck.  
Und im Jeep... Oh. Sogar von der Haustüre aus sieht Pascal, dass Romans Auto vollgepackt ist. Das dürfte wohl sein kompletter Hausstand sein.  
Zurück zu Roman. Der sieht tatsächlich so aus, wie er klang – nicht übermäßig traurig, nicht übermäßig wütend. Etwas erschöpft, aber das wäre jeder, wenn er um diese Uhrzeit einen Umzug machen müsste.

Jetzt ist er angekommen, jetzt kann er zur Ruhe kommen. Aber erst einmal...

Pascal lässt ihn eintreten, wartet, bis er seine Tasche im Flur abgestellt und sich die Schuhe ausgezogen hat. Dann wird er allmählich ungeduldig.

„Wir müssen in die Küche. Hab' eine Pfanne auf dem Herd stehen.“  
„Ah, okay...“

Roman lässt seine Tasche, wo sie ist, und folgt Pascal in die Küche. Der sieht sofort nach dem Pfanneninhalt.  
Nichts angebrannt, alles gut. Er ist gerade rechtzeitig gekommen, um seine Rösti-Kreation umzudrehen.

„Du hast gekocht?“  
„Ich bin noch dabei.“

Als die Rösti einigermaßen heil auf der anderen Seite gelandet sind, wendet Pascal sich wieder seinem Gast zu. Roman sieht ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Rösti?“  
„Wenn es fertig ist, ja. Also, hoffe ich.“

Zwei große Schritte und Roman steht direkt vor ihm. Bevor Pascal groß reagieren kann, schlingt er die Arme um ihn und drückt ihn an sich.

„Du bist ein Engel. Ich hab' so Hunger... Heute Mittag nur eine Kleinigkeit gegessen, vorher gar nichts, dafür habe ich das Auto eingeräumt...“

Damit lässt Roman ihn wieder los, er wirft einen Blick in die Pfanne. Dass sich sein Gesicht bei dem Anblick nicht verzieht, deutet Pascal als gutes Zeichen für seine Kochkünste.  
Nun, wo Roman das Thema wieder angeschnitten hat, muss Pascal nachhaken.

„Bist du jetzt bei Yann ausgezogen?“  
„Ja.“  
„So schnell? Ist schon alles draußen?“

Roman lacht leise, er streicht sich durch die Haare. Es ist kein gespieltes Lachen – es ist echt. Und das in einer solchen Situation, bei einem solchen Thema...

„Es ist schon mal alles eingepackt. Wäre ich bei dir eingezogen, wären die Kisten schon leer gewesen. So war ein Teil eh noch eingepackt und den Rest habe ich jetzt auch in Kartons. Und alles, was ins Auto gepasst hat, habe ich dort eingeräumt. Der Rest steht noch bei Yann – er hat versprochen, die Kisten nicht anzufassen. Sobald ich eine Unterkunft für die nächste Zeit habe, hole ich die auch noch. Du musst jetzt die Milch drüber tun.“

Mit seinem letzten Satz hat Roman die Rührseligkeit zum Verpuffen gebracht. Und Pascal ist echt froh darüber – auch wenn er es hasst, wenn man ihm beim Kochen dreinredet. Er hätte selbst daran gedacht, die Milch über die Rösti zu geben.  
Die Anmerkung löst mehr als nur Pascals Unsicherheit, wie er auf den Auszug reagieren soll. Sie bringt auch Normalität zurück. Roman tritt neben ihn an den Herd, bereitet die zweite Portion Rösti vor, während Pascal die erste auf einen Teller lädt, dann geben sie Schwung zwei in die Pfanne und können wieder Pause machen.

Der Schweizer nutzt die Pause, um Pascals ersten Versuch zu probieren. Er bricht ein Stück ab und schiebt es sich in den Mund. Pascal hält ihn nicht davon ab – nicht nur, weil er wissen will, ob er alles richtig gemacht hat oder ob sie bei dem Kartoffelmix, der nun in der Pfanne brät, noch Notfallhilfe leisten müssen.  
Heute kann Roman sich alles erlauben. Vielleicht nicht kommentarlos, aber... Pascal will, dass er glücklich ist. So glücklich, wie man nach einer Trennung sein kann.  
Scheint zu schmecken. Zumindest ging es nicht allzu schief. Roman nickt kurz, dann greift er wieder nach dem Teller, um sich noch mal zu bedienen. Und damit hat er den Schutzstatus vollends ausgereizt – Pascal schlägt ihm mit dem Kochlöffel auf die Finger.

„Nicht alles jetzt schon essen.“  
„Aber wenn es so gut schmeckt...“

Das ist kein Kompliment, das weiß Pascal ganz genau. Mag sein, dass es Roman wirklich schmeckt, aber er hat das nicht gesagt, um ihm ein Kompliment zu machen. Er will sich nur noch mehr Essen erschleichen.

„Gleich. Sei geduldig. Und geh' die Schüssel spülen, bis der Rest fertig ist.“

Roman gehorcht tatsächlich. Zwar schmollend, doch dann räumen sie ohne Widerrede von Romans Seite aus die Küche auf.  
Schweigend. Pascal weiß einfach nicht, was er sagen soll. Das große Gespräch über die Trennung heben sie sich wahrscheinlich besser für nachher auf, wenn sie so richtig Zeit haben.  
Dann ist es endlich soweit, auch der zweite Schub ist fertig und kurz darauf wechseln sie mit zwei Tellern ins Wohnzimmer. Roman nutzt die stumme Erlaubnis sofort, um sich den Mund vollzustopfen, Pascal wartet geduldig ab. Er hat vorher schon etwas gegessen – der Großteil der Rösti gehört also Roman und der braucht das gerade echt dringend.

Als der erste Teller fast leer ist, ist auch Roman bereit für das Gespräch. Er stellt den Teller ab und wendet sich Pascal zu.

„Schau' nicht so ernst.“

Also, das sollte im Moment Romans geringstes Problem sein. Vor allem, weil Pascal seinen Blick eher als 'mitfühlend' eingestuft hätte.  
Seine Fassungslosigkeit spiegelt sich scheinbar auf seinem Gesicht wider. Auf einmal fängt Roman an zu lachen.

„Mann, Passi. Hör' auf, so zu tun, als wäre jemand gestorben.“  
„Aber deine Beziehung ist gestorben.“  
„Jetzt bist du überdramatisch.“

Kurz überlegt Pascal, ob er zurückschießen soll. Doch dann atmet er tief durch und lässt das sacken, was Roman ihm gerade zwischen den Zeilen mitgeteilt hat.  
Er macht sich zu viele Sorgen. Gut, wenn seine Sorgen unberechtigt sind, ist das etwas echt Positives, nichts, das er Roman übel nehmen muss. Nun muss er nur noch seine Fürsorglichkeit etwas herunterschrauben und dafür...

„Erzähl' mal.“  
„Puh...“

Roman bläst die Wangen auf, lässt die Luft geräuschvoll entweichen. Für einen kurzen Moment wird sein Blick abwesend.

„Ich würde ja gerne sagen, dass es in der Luft lag. Dass etwas anders war als sonst. Aber... Nichts. Ich habe nicht geahnt, dass heute der Tag ist, an dem sich alles ändert.“

Das hat Pascal auch vermutet. Heute Vormittag beim Training hat Roman nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als würde er anschließend nach Hause fahren und sich von seinem Freund trennen.

„Ging auch so los wie immer. Nicht unbedingt ein Streit, einfach dicke Luft, wieder diese Genervtheit... Nur hat es sich diesmal weiter hochgeschaukelt als sonst. Und dann haben wir endlich mal Klartext geredet, so richtig.“

Wieder überlegt Roman, wägt scheinbar ab, wie viel davon er Pascal erzählen muss – und auch kann.

„Weiß gar nicht mehr, was genau wir alles gesagt haben. Aber es kam echt viel auf den Tisch. Was uns alles stört, was alles nicht passt... Und es war viel. Viel zu viel. Irgendwann waren wir plötzlich an dem Punkt, an dem wir ganz sachlich wurden. Da haben wir festgestellt, dass es einfach nicht mehr weitergeht. Dass es besser ist, wenn wir getrennte Wege gehen.“

Eine Trennung im gegenseitigen Einverständnis also. Und eine Trennung, die zu dem passt, was in der letzten Zeit geschehen ist. Die beiden haben sich immer mehr auseinander gelebt, bis hin zu dem Punkt, an dem sie zu weit voneinander entfernt waren, um wieder zu alter Nähe zurückkehren zu können.

„Wie geht’s dir jetzt?“

Ihre Blicke treffen sich, Roman lächelt ihn an. Und spätestens in diesem Moment weiß Pascal, dass er sich um ihn keine Sorgen machen muss. Es ist in Ordnung, so wie es ist, Roman geht es gut.

„Ich bin irgendwie echt erleichtert, dass es vorbei ist. Es war so komisch in der letzten Zeit... Ich weiß nicht einmal genau, warum. Vielleicht war es die plötzliche Nähe... Wir haben uns immer öfter in die Haare gekriegt und konnten uns eigentlich nicht mehr wirklich ausstehen. Zumindest war die Liebe weg, irgendwie. Es war schon noch ganz nett, mich mit ihm zu unterhalten, aber alles darüber hinaus war einfach zu viel. Auch die Beziehung.“  
„Und jetzt ist sie vorbei.“  
„Und es fühlt sich gut an. Als wäre mir eine Last von den Schultern genommen worden. Kein Zwang mehr, ich muss nicht mehr zu Yann und so tun, als würde mich das Zusammensein mit ihm superglücklich machen. Hat es ja mal, das ist kein Thema, aber jetzt...“

Pascal nickt hinüber zu den Rösti, Roman versteht seine wortlose Aufforderung und schnappt sich wieder seinen Teller. Er hat erst einmal genug erzählt, nun darf er wieder essen. Den Rest kann man zwischen den Bissen oder nach dem Essen besprechen.

„Denkst du, dass du es bald bereuen wirst?“  
„Nein.“

Schon alleine die schnelle Antwort hätte Pascal davon überzeugt, dass Roman wirklich mit Yann abgeschlossen hat. Seine Erklärung unterstreicht das.

„Kann schon sein, dass ich mich demnächst frage, ob es mit Yann wirklich so schlimm war. Aber dann werde ich daran denken, wie erleichtert ich jetzt bin. Die Trennung war die beste Lösung.“

Gut, das ist jetzt geklärt. Doch dann gibt es noch eine andere Sache.  
Pascal denkt wieder an den rappelvollen Jeep, daran, dass Roman sich ein neues Zuhause suchen muss, weil er seines gerade verloren hat. Dann schließt er die Augen und zählt im Geiste bis zwanzig.  
Auch danach findet er seinen Vorschlag noch gut. Zeit, ihn auszusprechen.

„Du kannst gerne hier wohnen, wenn du willst. Also... Auf Dauer. Oder halt so lange, wie du willst.“

Damit hat er Roman völlig überrumpelt. Er lässt Gabel und Teller sinken und sieht ihn fassungslos an.

„Ich...“  
„Haut ja ganz gut hin mit uns beiden hier.“  
„Du hast doch gesagt, du willst keinen Mitbewohner.“  
„Falsch. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich pingelig bin und noch nicht den richtigen gefunden habe. Aber du wohnst doch schon quasi hier und warum sollte ich dich für die Nacht rausschmeißen? Bis jetzt wegen Yann – okay. Aber jetzt... Wäre doch unsinnig, sich eine zweite Wohnung zuzulegen. Du wärst doch eh ständig hier.“

Ganz langsam heben sich Romans Mundwinkel, er lächelt leicht. Dann wird das Lächeln zu einem Grinsen und dieses Grinsen wird immer breiter.

„Also, wenn das für dich echt kein Problem wäre... Das wäre schon geil. Ist ja wirklich mein Zuhause hier, da wäre es schon geil, auf Dauer hier sein zu können.“

Eine Zusage, Gott sei dank. Pascal hätte schon fast befürchtet, dass Roman seine Idee idiotisch findet.  
Tut er definitiv nicht. Er lacht ungläubig, sogar die Rösti sind im Moment vergessen. Und seine Augen strahlen.

„Du bist echt zu gut für diese Welt, Passi. Machst mir Essen, lässt mich bei dir einziehen...“  
„Ich bin nicht zu jedem so nett, okay?“

Ist er wirklich nicht. Aber wie er Roman gerade gesagt hat – mit ihnen beiden passt es einfach.

~*~*~


	8. Mein Freund Harvey

_Mein Freund Harvey:_  
_Originaltitel 'Harvey' (1950, USA)_  
_Elwoods bester Freund ist Harvey. Die beiden ziehen stundenlang durch die Stadt und Elwood stellt Harvey jedem vor, den sie dabei treffen. Allerdings ist er der einzige, der den zwei Meter großen Hasen sieht._

~*~*~

Schon das ganze Training über hatte Pascal ein komisches Gefühl. Irgendetwas hat gefehlt – er kam allerdings partout nicht darauf, was. Jetzt, wo er vor seinem Spind steht, fällt es ihm endlich ein. Seine Kosmetiktasche steht noch zuhause auf dem Esstisch.

„Ach Scheiße. Ich hab' mein Haargel vergessen.“

Erik lacht, lacht ihn ganz eindeutig aus.

„Armer Pascal. Jetzt musst du unansehnlich bleiben.“

Doch den Spott kann Pascal ignorieren. Plötzlich taucht Romans Hand in seinem Blickfeld auf, sie hält eine Dose Haargel. Stimmt, sie haben ja schon im ersten Trainingslager bemerkt, dass sie die gleiche Marke verwenden – nun ist es wohl wieder an der Zeit, zu teilen.  
Er sieht zu Roman, nickt ihm lächelnd zu. Dann muss er die nächste Beschwerde loswerden und gleichzeitig auch einen Konter gegen Erik.

„Es wird noch schlimmer. Meine Bürste auch.“

Die erste Reaktion kommt nicht von Erik, sondern von Roman. Wieder streckt er den Arm hinüber, diesmal hält er Pascals Bürste.

„Die ist noch in der Küche rumgelegen. Hab' sie eingepackt.“

Erik will das kommentieren, doch Julian kommt ihm zuvor. Er lacht ungläubig.

„Ihr zwei, ey...“  
„Problem?“

Auch die Bürste nimmt Pascal entgegen. Nun beschränkt er sich nicht auf ein schlichtes Nicken.

„Danke, Mann.“

Für Roman ist die Sache damit erledigt. Er grinst ihn an, dann wendet er sich seinem Spind zu.  
Dafür dreht Julian jetzt auf.

„Also, an Yanns Stelle wäre ich ja schon ziemlich eifersüchtig.“

Julian und Erik wissen von Yann, Roman hat ihnen nach einer Weile von seiner Beziehung erzählt. Allerdings haben sie viel später als Pascal davon erfahren – während Yann bei ihnen gleich am ersten Tag Thema war, mussten Julian und Erik Roman fast schon in die Ecke treiben, um davon zu erfahren. Erst als er seine Beziehung leugnen hätte müssen, berichtete er ihnen von seinem Freund. Erst, als es fast nicht mehr anders ging – und als er sich sicher war, Pascals Rückhalt zu haben.  
Roman vertraut ihm sehr, was das angeht. Wenn Pascal ihn für etwas nicht verurteilt, steht er damit nicht alleine da und dieses Wissen tut ihm gut.

Von der Trennung wissen sie aber noch nichts. Und das wird gerade deutlich. So weiß Julian nicht, in welches Fettnäpfchen er da gerade geschlittert ist.  
Noch ist nichts passiert, noch ist alles in Ordnung. Roman hat sich offensichtlich gerade dem Gespräch auf seiner anderen Seite zugewendet und Julian deshalb nicht gehört. Er hat nur mitbekommen, dass Julian ihn angesprochen hat – hat deswegen seinen Kopf gehoben und die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Jungspunde gerichtet.

„Mh?“

Pascal gibt sein Bestes. Er gestikuliert wild, fährt sich dabei sogar mit dem Finger über die Kehle, doch Julian beachtet ihn nicht. Deshalb lässt er auch nicht von Roman ab.  
Verdammt. Das ist wirklich kein gutes Thema – allgemein für die Umkleide nicht, aber auch... So wird Roman mit seiner in die Brüche gegangenen Beziehung konfrontiert und das ist echt ungut.  
Leider kann Pascal nichts dagegen tun. Zumindest fällt ihm – abgesehen davon, Julian zu erwürgen, bevor er seinen Spruch wiederholen kann – nichts ein.

„Na ja, wenn meine Freundin einen Freund hätte, mit dem sie sich wie ein altes Ehepaar verhalten würde... Weiß nicht, ob ich das einfach so wegstecken könnte. Und ich weiß nicht, ob Yann das kann.“

Na super, jetzt ist es raus. Und diesmal hat Roman es auch mitbekommen.  
Pascal achtet ganz genau auf Romans Reaktion. Doch dessen Miene bleibt entspannt. Selbst die Bewegung, mit der er die Spindtüre schließt, wirkt ruhig und gelassen.  
Vielleicht macht er sich wirklich zu viele Sorgen um ihn – immer noch. Roman kommt mit der Trennung wirklich klar.  
Besser, als Pascal denkt.

„Muss er auch nicht mehr.“

Immer noch ganz gelassen kramt Roman sein Zeug zusammen. Und Pascal ist sich sicher, dass nur er das Lachen sieht, das um seinen Mundwinkel zuckt und das er sich mit Mühe verkneift.  
Die Situation tut Roman nicht nur nicht weh, er genießt das sogar. Die beiden – Erik hört natürlich auch zu – auf die Folter zu spannen... Das bereitet ihm Freude.

„Ach, habt ihr zwei euch scheiden lassen? Und ihr seid nur deshalb zusammen mit einem Auto da, weil die Scheidungskosten so hoch waren, dass ihr ein Auto verkaufen musstet?“

Schöne Theorie, das muss man Julian lassen. Nur halt nicht ganz korrekt.

„Ich hab' mich von Yann getrennt.“  
„Oh.“

Nun grinst Roman. Die Überraschung der beiden belustigt ihn und er macht keinen Hehl daraus.  
Dann hat er aber genug gescherzt. Er nimmt seine Tasche und nickt ihnen zu.

„Ich bin dann mal noch eben bei Teddy. Wir treffen uns dann beim Auto, Passi.“  
„Geht klar.“

Mit diesen Worten verlässt Roman die Kabine und Pascal richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Haargel, das er gerade eben von Roman bekommen hat.  
Zumindest will er das. Jetzt, wo Roman weg ist, liegt Julians und Eriks volle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm.

„Hast du was damit zu tun?“  
„Mit der Trennung? Nein.“  
„Sicher?“

Natürlich ist er sich sicher. Aber wenn die zwei eine Erklärung wollen... Gut, die sollen sie bekommen. Er vertraut einfach darauf, dass der Trennungsgrund kein großes Geheimnis ist. Das größte Geheimnis dürfte wohl die Trennung an sich gewesen sein, deshalb findet Pascal, dass er die Details ruhig ausplaudern kann.

„Ja. Er und Yann sind einfach nicht mehr miteinander klargekommen. Und das wurde jetzt wohl ziemlich schlimm, also haben sie die Reißleine gezogen.“

Ob diese Antwort die beiden zufrieden stellt, weiß Pascal nicht. Aber wenn nicht, ist es ihm auch egal – sie wissen nun Bescheid.  
Und wenn das bewirkt, dass Roman in nächster Zeit nicht auf Yann angesprochen wird, ist Pascal mehr als zufrieden.

~*~*~

Es ist dann doch Pascal, der Roman als nächster auf Yann anspricht. Zumindest ansatzweise.

„Wie geht’s jetzt eigentlich weiter? Was kommt nach Yann?“

Irgendwann muss er mal aufhören, Roman wegen seiner Trennung mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen. Gut, eigentlich tut er das schon längst nicht mehr – sie sind zu ihrem normalen Umgang zurückgekehrt. Aber das Thema 'Yann' hat er immer vermieden. Und auch damit will er jetzt aufhören. Schließlich hat Roman allmählich oft genug signalisiert, dass das in Ordnung für ihn ist.  
Wann wäre eine bessere Gelegenheit, das zu testen, als beim Billard? Wenn Roman das doch nicht so entspannt aufnimmt, wie er immer sagt, lenkt er ihn ab und das kann er heute verdammt gut brauchen. Pascal weiß nicht, was Roman heute Früh in seinem Frühstück hatte – heute ist es noch schwerer, ihn zu schlagen, als sonst. Sein einziger Trost ist, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht.

Roman führt erst seinen Zug aus, bevor er antwortet. Treffer versenkt, natürlich.  
Während die Kugeln noch hin und her rollen, legt er seinen Queue auf dem Tisch ab und richtet sich auf.

„Also, eine Beziehung erst mal nicht. Wenn ich in die Richtung denke, kommt recht schnell der Gedanke 'Und dann wird das so wie mit Yann' und dann vergehen mir die Lust und das Interesse. Die Sache mit Beziehung gehe ich ganz langsam an. Und bis dahin... Ich will einfach mal ein bisschen Spaß haben. Ganz unverbindlich, ohne Bindung, ohne Verpflichtungen.“  
„Sex?“  
„Ja, schon.“

Um ehrlich zu sein, kann Pascal nicht sagen, was er erwartet hat. Eher, dass Roman sich komplett zurückzieht und Sex und Liebe erst einmal hinten anstellt. Das trifft scheinbar aber nur auf die Liebe zu.  
Nun, er kann Roman verstehen. In den letzten Jahren war er nur mit Yann im Bett, da ist es nachvollziehbar, dass er herausfinden möchte, wie es mit anderen Männern ist.

„Wird aber schwer.“  
„Wieso? Bin ich nicht schön genug?“

Roman beugt sich über die Platte, stützt sich dabei auf den Ellbogen ab. Sein Grinsen verrät, dass er sich nicht angegriffen fühlt – auch wenn er so tut.

„Du bist der schönste Mann der Welt, Roman.“

Allzu weit entfernt von der Wahrheit ist das nicht. Pascal hat keine Zweifel, dass Roman sich mit seinem Aussehen nicht schwer tut, Bettpartner zu finden. Auch als sein Kumpel kann er feststellen, dass Roman schon ziemlich attraktiv ist und wenn jemand auf tätowierte, muskulöse Männer mit Welpenblick steht, ist er bei Roman genau richtig.  
Und diejenigen, bei denen er nicht ganz ins Schema fällt, kann er von sich überzeugen, da ist Pascal sich sicher. Wenn Roman es darauf anlegt...  
Nein, die Probleme liegen woanders.

„Was ist, wenn dich jemand verpfeift?“

Pascal muss das nicht näher erläutern, Roman hatte scheinbar schon einen ähnlichen Gedankengang. Ist ja auch naheliegend – als schwuler Fußballer kann man sich nicht unbedingt in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen und wenn Roman sich jemanden für sein Bett suchen will, muss er dazu notgedrungen in die Öffentlichkeit und sich offenbaren.  
Es sei denn...

„Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht. Und auf den Nervenkitzel habe ich echt keinen Bock. Deshalb würde ich mich da auch auf keinen Fremden einlassen.“  
„Da brauchst du aber viele Bekannte.“  
„Hey, ich habe nicht vor, es jeden Tag mit einem anderen Mann zu treiben.“

Das lässt er mal unkommentiert stehen. Stattdessen beugt er sich über den Tisch und sucht sich eine neue Taktik. Wie er vorher schon bemerkt hat, ist Roman heute echt gut drauf und auch sein letzter Zug hat das bewiesen.  
Sein Kumpel deutet diese Aktion anders. Er knufft ihn in den Rücken.

„Echt nicht, okay?“

~*~*~


	9. Falscher Hase

_Falscher Hase:  
Hackbraten. Hat seinen Namen daher, dass sich früher die meisten Leute kein Hasenfleisch leisten konnten. Also haben sie auf eine billigere Variante zurückgegriffen, zum Beispiel Katzenfleisch. Ein falscher Hase also._

~*~*~

„Bock auf Billard?“  
„Nein!“

Eigentlich ja schon. Eigentlich wäre diese Frage überflüssig – Pascal hat immer Bock auf Billard. Vor allem mit Roman. Normalerweise sprechen sie da gar nicht groß drüber, sie rasen einfach nebeneinander her die Treppe hoch und stürzen sich auf die Queues.  
Heute nicht. Heute hat Roman ihm die ganze Heimfahrt über immer wieder mitgeteilt, dass er ihm etwas erzählen muss. Und wenn Roman es schafft, ihm während dieser kurzen Strecke so oft zu sagen, dass es Neuigkeiten gibt, macht ihn das nun mal verdammt neugierig.

Zum Glück sieht Roman das ein und schlägt nicht den Weg in den ersten Stock, sondern in die Küche ein. Pascal folgt ihm und lehnt sich gegen den Tresen, während Roman den Kühlschrank öffnet. Er wird nicht fündig – was auch immer er gesucht hat – und so können sie endlich zum Thema kommen.

„Hau raus.“  
„Juli ist stockhetero.“

Und das ist die große Neuigkeit? Also, er weiß ja nicht. Nach Romans dramatischem Auftritt hat er schon irgendwie mehr erwartet.

„Er hat eine Freundin und ist mit der recht glücklich, würde ich sagen. Ich hätte dir also auch sagen können, dass er zumindest momentan kein Interesse an Männern hat.“

Roman bleibt ihm gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Tresens stehen und stützt sich so darauf ab, dass er sich zu ihm hinüber beugen kann. Sein Grinsen ist triumphierend.

„Falsch.“

Okay, jetzt wird es langsam interessant. Pascal beugt sich Roman entgegen, ihre Gesichter sind nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Perfekter Gesprächsabstand also.  
In diesem Fall wirklich. Manchmal brauchen sie eben etwas mehr Nähe und jetzt ist so ein Moment.

„Erzähl' endlich oder du bekommst nichts zu essen.“  
„Ich kann auch kochen.“  
„Ich häng' ein Vorhängeschloss an den Kühlschrank.“  
„Der ist eh leer.“

Ja, die Nähe gerade ist echt gut. So kann er Roman problemlos eine Kopfnuss verpassen. Ein leichter Stoß und schon ist Roman gesprächsbereit. Gut, er schmollt davor noch ein bisschen, aber dann geht es wesentlich schneller als ohne den Denkanstoß.

„Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass ich jetzt erst einmal unverbindliche Nummern mit Leuten, die mich nicht verpfeifen, will. Und Juli... Nichts mit 'hat momentan kein Interesse an Kerlen'. Der wollte das mal ausprobieren und unter Freunden kann man ja mal...“

Vielsagend wackelt Roman mit den Augenbrauen, Pascal lacht. Nicht nur wegen Romans Mimik – er hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass Julian sich auf ihn einlässt. Es ist doch nicht alles so, wie es scheint und Julian doch nicht so hetero, wie er gedacht hat.

„Also, es hat sich angeboten. Für uns beide. Und dann... Oh Gott.“

Oh Gott? Das war also ein herausragendes Erlebnis – entweder besonders gut oder besonders schlecht.  
Das zweite, tippt Pascal. Roman lacht und als würde das nicht schon als Zeichen reichen, lacht er ganz klar peinlich berührt. Es ist ihm ein bisschen unangenehm, was mit Julian passiert ist.  
Immerhin nicht so unangenehm, dass er den Mantel des Schweigens darüber breitet.

„Du hast doch ein bisschen recht, Passi. Jetzt hat er kein Interesse an Männern mehr.“  
„Alter, was hast du mit ihm gemacht?“  
„Nichts! Also... Ich glaube – und hoffe -, es liegt nicht an mir. Wir haben ja sogar... Wir sind ja sogar fertig geworden. Hab' ihm einen geblasen, mehr ging nicht. Und da hat er sich wahrscheinlich seine Freundin vorgestellt. Deshalb ging der Blowjob noch, da konnte er verdrängen, dass ich ein Mann bin.“

Roman lässt seinen Oberkörper sinken, bis er fast auf dem Tresen liegt, seine Hände vergräbt er tief in seinen Haaren. Würde er nicht die ganze Zeit lachen, würde Pascal sich langsam überlegen, wie er Romans angeknackstes Ego retten kann. Aber so... Er kommt damit klar. Das verheilt wieder.

„Und jetzt?“  
„Jetzt weiß er, dass er wirklich hetero ist. Und... Ihm war es auch unangenehm. Aber war vielleicht tatsächlich klug, das mit einem Kumpel zu machen. Wir haben darüber gelacht und jetzt passt es hoffentlich wieder. Solange wir nicht noch mal versuchen, es miteinander zu treiben...“

Also wird es auch keine größeren Differenzen in ihrem Freundeskreis geben. Das ist echt gut zu wissen – auch wenn Pascal es lustig gefunden hätte, wenn Roman und Julian jedes Mal, wenn sie sich begegnen, knallrot angelaufen wären.  
Und Roman... Der verdaut diese Schlappe gerade. Wird Zeit, dass er ihm hilft.

„Vielleicht solltest du diese Aktion...“

Oder – je nachdem, wie man es deutet – den Finger in die Wunde legt, solange sie noch da ist.

„... abblasen.“

~*~*~

„Irgendwie ist es echt ungewohnt, dich ohne Roman zu sehen.“

Pascal nimmt seinen Becher Kaffee entgegen, dann wendet er sich Julian zu und sie gehen zusammen nach draußen. Erst dort, wo man ihnen nicht ganz so einfach zuhören kann, folgt seine Erwiderung.

„Unglaublich, aber wahr: Wir können auch ohne einander.“  
„Ihr wollt nur nicht?“  
„Es ergibt sich halt, wenn man zusammen wohnt und sich ganz gut versteht. Wenn man eh zusammen nach Hause fährt und so...“

Sie setzen ihren Stadtbummel fort. Ausflug unter Kumpeln, so nennt sich das Ganze – im Klartext bedeutet das, dass er mit Julian durch die Innenstadt schlendert. Ein bisschen Kaffee trinken, ein bisschen unterhalten.

„Ich weiß ja nicht. Ich hab' ja schon vor Romans Trennung gesagt, dass ihr beide siamesische Zwillinge seid.“  
„Hey, wir können auch mal alleine sein.“  
„Aber eher selten. Wundert mich ja, dass ihr euch nicht in einer Tour schreibt.“

Immer diese Unterstellungen... Wenn Pascal eine Idee für ein neues Gesprächsthema hätte, würde er es sofort wechseln, aber er ist da nicht besonders kreativ und gerade bietet sich nichts an.  
Dafür hat Julian einen Einfall. Es geht zwar immer noch um Roman, allerdings nicht mehr um ihn.

„Roman braucht einen Freund.“  
„Einen festen?“  
„Ja. Glaub', ihm fehlt das schon – auch wenn er so tut, als ob nicht.“

Julian muss es ja wissen – der hat Romans Ersatzprogramm am eigenen Leibe erfahren. Auf Pascal hat der Schweizer noch keinen vereinsamten Eindruck gemacht, aber wenn Julian meint...  
Und dann bringt Julian doch wieder Pascal ins Spiel.

„Wie wäre es mit dir?“  
„Ich? Einer muss sich für die Gruppe opfern oder wie?“  
„Nein. Aber wäre tatsächlich besser, bevor er sich durch die ganze Mannschaft durchprobiert.“

Es ist mehr als das, das merkt Pascal ganz genau. Julian schlägt ihn nicht nur deshalb vor, damit sie ihre Ruhe haben und Roman gebunden ist. Als sein bester Freund bietet er sich wohl am meisten an.  
Bester Freund, das ist es doch. Er ist Romans bester Freund und mehr nicht.

„Ich bin hetero. Und ich glaube, dass Roman auch ohne festen Freund ganz gut klar kommt.“

In seinen Ohren klang dieses Argument echt gut. Doch Julians plötzlich aufblitzende Augen sagen das Gegenteil. Mit irgendeinem Teil hat er ihm eine perfekte Vorlage geliefert.

„Ja, er würde vielleicht ganz gut alleine klar kommen. Aber er ist nicht alleine. Er hat dich.“  
„Also ist alles gut. Er braucht einen besten Freund und den hat er.“  
„Ich glaube, dass nur du das so siehst.“

Pascal will nicht einmal widersprechen, er will nur darauf hinweisen, dass es völlig egal ist, was andere denken. Doch dann fällt ihm auf, dass Julian Roman nicht ausgeschlossen hat. Auch Roman sieht das anders, wenn es nach Julian geht.  
Als hätte er seine Gedanken erraten, greift Julian genau diesen Punkt auf.

„Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass Roman mehr Gefühle für dich hat.“

Seine Brust zieht sich zusammen, er muss erst einmal tief durchatmen und einen Schluck Kaffee trinken. Dafür klingt seine Stimme bei seiner Erwiderung umso fester.

„Nur weil er schwul ist, heißt das nicht, dass er in den Kerl, mit dem er zusammenlebt, verliebt ist.“  
„In eurem Fall aber schon. Zumindest ist da Potential für mehr. Ihr verhaltet euch wie ein altes Ehepaar, Alter.“

Warum beharrt Julian so sehr darauf, dass sie ein gutes Paar wären? Hat er etwa Angst, dass Roman ihm sonst noch einmal an die Wäsche geht? Tut er nicht, dafür war ihm ihr erster Versuch zu peinlich, das weiß sogar Pascal.

„Julian, da geht nichts. Ich bin hetero, er ist nicht in mich verliebt. Und ich auch nicht in ihn.“

Julian verdreht die Augen, bevor auch er einen tiefen Schluck Kaffee nimmt. Und Pascal hat Verständnis für ihn.  
Nicht einmal er ist davon so überzeugt, wie er es gerne hätte.

~*~*~


	10. Een haas die een over de weg loopt, is een voorbode van tegenspoed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute muss ich mal ein Vorwort schreiben :D Lang ists her...  
> Punkt 1: Jaaa, ich bin langsam. Sehr langsam dafür, dass ich die FF komplett fertig geschrieben und in Kapitel unterteilt auf dem PC habe... Aber ich versuche, mich zu bessern. Versprochen.  
> Punkt 2: Ich hab Pascal getroffen! :D Hab ihn zum ersten Mal in echt gesehen und nach dem Spiel auch noch aus nächster Nähe :D

_Een haas die een over de weg loopt, is een voorbode van tegenspoed:  
Ein Hase, der einem über den Weg läuft, ist ein Vorbote für Unglück (alter Aberglaube)_

~*~*~

Die Musik ist gut, es ist kuschelig warm und die Getränke schmecken. Pascal ist echt zufrieden mit ihrem Clubbesuch – auch wenn er wohl zu den langweiligsten Besuchern hier gehört. Immerhin sitzt er nicht alleine auf der Couch herum, Julian sitzt neben ihm und ist damit ungefähr genauso langweilig.  
Alles wäre gut. Trotzdem ist Pascal unruhig. Je mehr er trinkt, desto lauter werden die Gedanken in seinem Kopf und obwohl er das inzwischen kapiert hat, trinkt er immer noch mehr, um die Gedanken vielleicht doch zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er will seine Ruhe, verdammt.

Nach dem nächsten Glas gibt er auf. Wenn Julian schon neben ihm sitzt, will er ihn an seinen Gedanken teilhaben lassen. Also, eigentlich will er nicht, aber er will seine Gedanken loswerden. Deshalb muss er notgedrungen Julian zur Gedankenmüllkippe degradieren.  
Auch das schiebt er auf den Alkohol. Da ist er gesprächiger als sonst. Allerdings kann er auch trotz Alkohol noch einschätzen, was er sagen kann und was nicht und das, was ihm im Kopf herumgeht... Er hätte es nüchtern nicht unbedingt gesagt, aber auch nur, weil er sich nicht getraut hätte. Jetzt traut er sich.

„Juli?“

Eigentlich ist es ganz einfach. Er war nicht nur bei ihrem letzten Gespräch über Roman nicht besonders überzeugt von dem, was er gesagt hat – er weiß allgemein nicht, was los ist. Wenn Julian endlich reagieren würde, könnte er ihm ganz schnell das Herz ausschütten.  
Doch Julian hört ihn nicht. Er nickt mit dem Kopf zum Takt der Musik und sieht irgendwo in die Ferne.

„Ey, Juli!“

Erst der Hieb in die Seite bewirkt, dass Julian ihn bemerkt. Dann ist er immerhin sofort einsatzbereit. Er legt den Arm um ihn und sieht ihn an.

„Mh?“  
„Wegen Roman...“

Kurz wenden beide den Blick ab, sehen hinüber zur Tanzfläche. Irgendwo dort treibt sich der Rest ihrer Gruppe herum.  
Ah ja, dort. Roman und Erik tanzen – ob sie miteinander tanzen, kann Pascal nicht sagen. Sie sind gut einen Meter voneinander entfernt, ihre Bewegungen sind jedoch annähernd synchron.

„Ich mag ihn echt gerne, weißt du?“  
„Klar. Er dich ja auch. Deshalb seid ihr doch beste Freunde.“  
„Mh. Er ist ein toller Kerl.“

Diesmal bleibt Julian ruhig. Stattdessen sieht er ihn erwartungsvoll an und Pascal weiß, dass er nun alles sagen darf und vor allem muss, was ihm auf dem Herzen liegt.

„Weißt du, er wäre der einzige Mann, mit dem ich mir eine Beziehung vorstellen könnte. Und zurzeit der einzige Mensch. Ich bin zufrieden damit, Single zu sein, aber wenn eine Beziehung... Dann mit ihm.“

So, es ist raus. Der große Brocken... Allzu weit denkt er da nicht und allzu lange denkt er darüber nicht nach. Aber es könnte echt okay sein mit Roman.

„Aber er ist halt immer noch ein Mann. Und mein bester Freund. Und eigentlich kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, ihm nahe zu sein. Also, näher als jetzt. Und das ist alles so komisch und verwirrend.“

Julian zieht ihn fester an sich, er drückt ihn kurz. Und diese kleine Geste tut ihm echt gut – sie zeigt, dass er jetzt nicht mehr alleine ist mit seinen verwirrenden Gedanken. Sein Kumpel hört ihm zu und zeigt Verständnis.  
Pascal wäre bereit, Roman den Stempel 'Freund' aufzudrücken. Wenn es jedoch darüber hinausgeht und er diesen Begriff mit Leben füllen muss, setzt seine Vorstellungskraft aus. Trotzdem ist da diese Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen...

„Aber... Er ist nicht nur ein ganz normaler, einfacher Freund, verstehst du?“

Das ist scheinbar der Punkt, auf den Julian die ganze Zeit gewartet hat. Nun meldet auch er sich zu Wort und seine Worte beweisen, dass er wirklich verständnisvoll ist.

„Ja, da ist ja auch was zwischen euch. Voll die Chemie. Kann schon verstehen, dass du über mehr nachdenkst. Deshalb hab ich ja auch gefragt, ob er nichts für dich wäre. Nicht weil Roman verräumt gehört.“

Das geht ihm durch Mark und Bein. Pascal lässt den Kopf gegen Julians sinken.  
Er hat also recht. Seine Gedanken sind nicht ungerechtfertigt. Sogar Julian bemerkt, dass zwischen ihm und Roman etwas anders ist.  
Und sie sprechen darüber, geben dem Ganzen damit Substanz.

Es ist komisch, aber irgendwie auch beruhigend, dass er jetzt mal festgesetzt hat, dass er Interesse an Roman hat. Und da ist er sich ganz sicher – das hätte er nüchtern nicht geschafft. Da wäre irgendwann ein „Okay, nein, das geht nicht“ gekommen, das ihn aufgehalten hätte. Jetzt denkt er sich „Warum nicht?“ und ignoriert die Logik, die ihm sagt, dass eine gute Freundschaft noch lange nicht heißen muss, dass sie auch ein gutes Paar wären.

Und jetzt? Was tut er jetzt, wo er offiziell – zumindest Julian gegenüber – erkannt hat, dass Roman und er Potential für mehr als eine Freundschaft hätten?  
Nun muss er überlegen – und mit Julian besprechen – , wie es weitergeht. Es tut echt gut, ihn eingeweiht zu haben. Bis jetzt konnte er ja immer über all seine Probleme mit Roman sprechen, aber wenn es um Roman geht, ist Julian definitiv die bessere Wahl.

Wie geht es weiter?  
Pascal hebt wieder den Kopf, er lässt seinen Blick über die Leute gleiten. Und dann erstarrt er.

„Julian?“  
„Mh?“  
„Vergiss' alles, was ich gerade gesagt habe.“

Ihm ist schlecht, so schlecht. Der Rausch ist auf einen Schlag verschwunden, zurück bleibt nur die Übelkeit. Sein Magen krampft sich zusammen, seine Augen brennen.  
Scheiße.

Julian sieht ihn fragend an, merkt jedoch schnell, dass er keine weitere Erklärung bekommt. Also sieht auch er sich im Club um und findet das, was Pascal gerade entdeckt hat.  
Roman und Erik tanzen jetzt wirklich miteinander. Oder... Nein. Sie tanzen nicht mehr. Sie stehen nur noch herum, diesmal ohne Abstand. Wirklich ohne Abstand. Von ihrem Platz aus sehen sie Romans Rücken, Eriks Hände, die den Rücken auf und ab streichen und vor allem Eriks Gesicht. Eriks Mund an Romans Hals. Seine geschlossenen Augen. Seine Bisse, Küsse, was auch immer.  
Roman lässt das über sich ergehen. Und mehr als das. Seine Arme umklammern Erik, ganz eindeutig. Die zwei...

So viel dazu, dass Roman Interesse an ihm hat. Für den Schweizer ist Erik viel interessanter. Sonst würden sie nicht auf der Tanzfläche übereinander herfallen.

„Oh.“

Ja, 'oh' trifft es hervorragend. Das hat Julian auch nicht gewusst und auch nicht mit einkalkuliert.  
Pascal greift nach seinem Glas, er leert es in einem Zug. Das Brennen in seiner Kehle lenkt ihn ein bisschen von dem Brennen in seinen Augen ab.  
Dann hat er das Bedürfnis, sich zu rechtfertigen. Das muss für Julian ziemlich merkwürdig aussehen, seine Reaktion. Die muss er erklären.

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig.“  
„Pascal, es tut mir-“

Er unterbricht ihn einfach, redet einfach weiter.

„Ich habe auch kein gebrochenes Herz. Alles gut.“  
„Wirklich?“  
„Ja. Nur verletzter Stolz.“

Abfällig nickt er hinüber zu Erik, der natürlich immer noch an Romans Hals hängt. Der Anblick verpasst ihm einen weiteren Stich in die Magengrube.

„Warum soll Erik besser sein als ich?“

Julian versteht. Man sieht ihm förmlich an, wie der Groschen fällt. Und dann springt er auf den Zug auf. Statt nachzuhaken, ob ihm Romans eindeutige Absage wirklich nicht weh tut, nimmt er das so hin und unterstützt ihn.

„Na ja, schau' dir mal Romans Ex an. Findest du Yann schön?“  
„Neee. Definitiv nicht.“  
„Siehst du? Roman hat einfach einen schlechten Geschmack.“

Wie es sich für einen guten Freund gehört, hat Julian erkannt, was ihm gut tut. Und das ist nun mal nicht 'Tränen vergießen' – ihm tut es gut, wichtige Dinge klarzustellen. Wie eben, dass Roman nicht recht hat, wenn er Erik über ihn stellt.

„Stimmt. Ich bin halt nicht tätowiert.“

Julian schnaubt. Als er sich nach vorne beugt, zieht er Pascal einfach mit – sein Arm liegt immer noch um seine Schulter.

„Zum Glück. Die Tätowierungen sind übel.“  
„Und ich bin nicht blond.“  
„Und du hast kein 'Schwiegermutters Liebling'-Gesicht.“  
„Stimmt. Bin kein oller Mädchenschwarm.“

Pascal nimmt das nächste Glas von ihrem Tablett, Julian tut es ihm gleich. Kurz sehen sie sich ganz ernst an, dann lachen sie beide los. Beim Anstoßen verschütten sie beinahe den kompletten Inhalt ihrer Gläser.

„Aber guuut, wenn Roman meint, das nötig zu haben... Dann ist er eh unten durch.“

Er lehnt sich zurück, trinkt einen Schluck. So langsam hebt sich seine Laune wieder und er kann das alles hier genießen. Gut, den Anblick da hinten auf der Tanzfläche nicht, aber da sieht er einfach nicht hin. Und das Stechen in seiner Brust ignoriert er. Der Trotz hilft ihm dabei.  
Zumindest, bis er den Kopf dreht, Julian sieht und ihm etwas einfällt.

Sogar Julian hatte schon mal etwas mit Roman.

„Ach so. Roman hat einen schlechten Geschmack? Was war dann mit dir?“

Julian erstarrt, dann sieht er ganz langsam zu ihm hinüber. Er denkt angestrengt nach, das sieht man ihm an.  
Es ist schon unfair, ihn bei diesem Alkoholpegel so zu konfrontieren. Aber das musste einfach raus. Julian hat sich einfach auf seine Seite geschlagen, dabei steht auch er auf der anderen Seite. Er kann sich nicht mit Pascal verbrüdern oder solidarisieren.

Scheiße, er ist alleine. Und... Jeder ist besser für Roman als er. Wirklich jeder.

Ruckartig steht Pascal auf, Julians Arm rutscht dabei von seiner Schulter. Es ist ihm egal, alles ist ihm egal, er rennt einfach zum Ausgang, drängelt sich durch die Leute, die dort gerade herein kommen und verschwindet nach draußen. Und auch dort macht er nicht Halt – ohne Plan und ohne Ziel läuft er die Straße entlang, bis es ruhiger wird, bis er in einer ruhigeren Ecke ankommt, wo keine Leute auf der Straße herumstehen.  
Eigentlich würde er selbst dort nicht anhalten. Am liebsten würde er weiter laufen. Aber seine Brust schmerzt so sehr, ihm ist so übel und zu allem Überfluss hört er plötzlich einen Ruf.

„Passi!“

Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße. Er erkennt diese Stimme. Und selbst wenn er sich da unsicher wäre – es gibt nur einen, der ihn so nennt. Also, eigentlich nicht, die anderen tun das auch, aber für die anderen ist er nur in Ausnahmefällen 'Passi' und die meiste Zeit rufen sie ihn bei seinem Vor- oder Nachnamen.  
Nur Roman benutzt fast ausschließlich seinen Spitznamen.

Pascal bleibt stehen, er stützt sich auf seinen Knien ab und ringt nach Luft. So schafft es Roman, zu ihm aufzuholen.

„Alles okay bei dir?“

Romans Hand legt sich auf seine Schulter, Pascal sieht erst nur seine Schuhe. Dann richtet er sich ganz langsam auf, Romans Hand bleibt, wo sie ist.  
Er sieht ihn besorgt an. Mustert ihn von oben bis unten, dann bleibt sein Blick an seinen Augen hängen. Sie sehen sich an, halten den Blickkontakt. Warum hat Roman so beschissen schöne braune Augen? Warum sind seine Augen nicht langweilig braun, sondern so... So, wie sie nun mal sind?

Roman wartet ab. Er löchert ihn nicht mit Fragen – er hat nur eine einzige Frage gestellt. Und irgendwie weiß Pascal, dass die Sache gegessen wäre, wenn er nicken, sich abwenden und weitergehen würde. Aber er kann einfach nicht. Er kann Roman nicht das Zeichen senden, dass alles in Ordnung ist.  
Weil es einfach nicht stimmt.

Was nun? Eigentlich wäre jetzt doch alles in Ordnung. Er musste raus aus dem Club, den Kopf frei bekommen, das hat doch schon mal geklappt. Zumindest denkt er gerade nicht mehr viel. Und er hat die Zweisamkeit zwischen Erik und Roman unterbunden.  
Darüber sollte er sich doch freuen. Stattdessen fühlt er sich so leer und erschöpft. Kann es gerade überhaupt nicht schätzen, dass Roman sich für ihn und gegen Erik entschieden hat, dass Roman für ihn da ist.  
Und als würde Roman das spüren, macht er noch einen Schritt auf Pascal zu, steht damit direkt vor ihm, und zieht ihn in eine Umarmung.

Pascals Hände legen sich von ganz alleine auf seine Schulterblätter, er drückt ihn noch näher an sich. Und Roman erwidert den Druck, er umarmt ihn mit so viel Kraft, dass Pascal gar nicht anders kann als sich geborgen zu fühlen.  
So bleiben sie stehen. Bleiben einfach nur stehen und die Welt steht still und Pascal weiß auf einmal ganz sicher, dass da wirklich etwas ist. Egal, wie man es nennt – es ist da und es ist groß, so groß.

„Du hast Erik stehen gelassen.“  
„Mh.“  
„Wegen mir.“  
„Mh.“  
„Es tut mir leid.“

Kein weiteres 'Mh.'. Stattdessen noch mehr Druck, Romans Wange, die seine streift.

„Muss es nicht. Es ist okay.“  
„Aber ihr hattet Spaß.“

Er hat wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Roman sollte nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanzen müssen – er will Roman seinen Freiraum lassen. Und dann, mit nur wenigen Worten, zeigt Roman, dass er sich darüber keine Sorgen machen muss.

„Ich war dir irgendwie echt dankbar. Das war mir zu viel mit Erik. Und dann kam plötzlich Juli an und meinte, du bist weg. Ich war froh, da wegzukommen.“  
„Zu viel?“  
„Ja, ich weiß nicht genau... Ich bin ein Neuling bei One Night Stands, okay? Und er wollte so viel und das war mir eben zu viel.“

Sie umarmen sich immer noch, keiner macht Anstalten, die Umarmung zu lösen. Warum auch? Es ist angenehm, so herumzustehen, sich zu halten.

„Bei Juli ging's doch auch, oder?“  
„Da war es irgendwie anders. Vielleicht, weil er auch nicht so viel wollte. Es ist also wirklich okay, Passi.“

Romans Hand streicht langsam nach oben, legt sich dort in seinen Nacken. Und das alles – diese Berührung, diese allgemeine Nähe, Romans Worte – helfen den Gedanken in seinem Kopf, sich zu festigen.  
Roman wird immer für ihn da sein, das spürt er. Sie sind eine Einheit, sie sind auf ganz besondere Art und Weise miteinander verbunden. Und da kommt kein Erik dazwischen und erst recht kein Julian. Dazu müssen sie sich nicht küssen, da kann Roman auch ruhig mit Erik in die Kiste hüpfen. Die Verbindung bleibt.

„Komm, wir gehen nach Hause.“

Nach Hause... Das klingt gut. Pascal will sich hinlegen, will schlafen – will seine Ruhe. Gut, ruhig ist es hier auch und Roman stört nun wirklich nicht, aber... Bett.  
Trotzdem löst er sich nur widerwillig von Roman.

Stillschweigend einigen sie sich darauf, zumindest den ersten Teil der Strecke zu laufen. Ebenso stillschweigend treten sie den Weg an. Auch das tut gut, irgendwie. Mit Roman unterwegs zu sein, aber nichts sagen zu müssen...  
Doch nach einer Weile werden seine Füße so schwer, dass Schweigen nicht mehr möglich ist.

„Wann sind wir da?“

Roman lacht und zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Du kennst dich hier besser aus als ich.“  
„Mann ey.“

Mit der Frage ist er auf den Geschmack gekommen. Es ist an der Zeit, Roman ein bisschen zu nerven.

„Ich muss aufs Klo.“  
„Geh' hinter einen Busch.“  
„Ich will aber ein Klo.“

Für diese Uhrzeit und diesen Alkoholpegel versteht Roman erstaunlich schnell. Er lacht los, dann legt er den Arm um Pascals Schultern, zieht ihn an seine Seite und lacht einfach weiter. Pascal spürt, wie sein Körper bebt.

„Womit habe ich dich verdient?“  
„Das frage ich mich auch immer wieder.“

Sie laufen weiter. Pascal kann nicht sagen, ob Romans Arm um seine Schultern behilflich ist – irgendwie hat er schon das Gefühl, dass sie sich dadurch gegenseitig ziehen. So kommen sie echt schnell voran.  
Kann aber auch nur Einbildung sein. Egal. Hauptsache, sie kommen vorwärts. Er will nach Hause und in sein Bett.

„Wie lange noch?“  
„Passi...“  
„Ich will McDonalds.“

Nun ist Romans Geduld erschöpft. Zumindest tut Roman so. Sein Lachen klingt empört und seine Geste ist es erst recht – er nimmt ihn in den Schwitzkasten und rubbelt mit der Faust über seine Haare.

„Gibt kein McDonalds. Dein Trainer sagt nein.“  
„Er muss nicht davon erfahren.“

Pascal richtet sich auf, sobald Roman ihn entlässt, seine Hände streichen durch seine Haare und versuchen, seine Frisur zu richten.

„Übrigens hast du ein Aggressionsproblem, Bürki.“  
„Erzähl' mir was Neues.“

Okay, McDonalds ist wohl gestrichen. Schade, darauf hätte er wirklich Bock gehabt.  
Sie laufen also schweigend weiter nebeneinander her, Romans Arm um seiner Schulter, die Füße werden schwerer und schwerer und das Bett immer verlockender  
Nichtsdestotrotz meistern sie die Strecke. Sie halten durch, steigen nicht auf ein Taxi um. Und als sie in wirklich bekanntes Gebiet kommen, als sie nicht mehr weit von zuhause entfernt sind, würde Pascal sich am liebten vor Erleichterung gegen Roman sinken und sich von ihm tragen lassen.

Doch dann kommt der Regen. Plötzlich, aus dem Nichts, öffnen sich die Himmelsschleusen und es fängt an zu schütten. Ist ja schon irgendwie unfair – sie haben keine dunklen Wolken gesehen, weil es eh dunkel war. Gut, zugegebenermaßen hätte man bemerken können, dass die Sterne verschwunden sind. Aber sie sind in der Stadt, da kann das auch am Smog liegen. Und jetzt sind sie so kurz vor ihrem Ziel und...  
Roman nimmt den Arm von seiner Schulter, packt stattdessen sein Handgelenk. Dann läuft er los und Pascal bleibt nichts übrig, als ihm zu folgen. Unnötig, völlig unnötig. Nass werden sie sowieso, da hilft auch die Eile nicht mehr.

Bis sie ihr Haus erreichen, ist Pascal richtig grummelig. Seine Füße waren eh schon so schwer und dann ist Roman der Meinung, ihn zu einem Sprint zwingen zu müssen... So übel war der Regen nicht. Ein schöner Spätsommerregen – am liebsten würde er aus Prinzip noch ein bisschen draußen bleiben und im Regen tanzen.  
Roman lässt das nicht zu. Er zieht ihn ins Haus und dann verzeiht Pascal ihm doch. Denn nachdem sie sich ihrer Schuhe und Jacken entledigt haben, zieht er ihn ins Bad.

„Eigentlich solltest du warm duschen. Willst du?“  
„Nein.“  
„Dachte ich mir. Ich auch nicht.“

Während Pascal etwas überfordert mitten im Raum stehen bleibt, geht Roman hinüber zum Schrank und holt ein Handtuch heraus. Mit diesem kommt er zurück zu ihm.

„Kopf her.“

Pascal gehorcht und lehnt sich zu Roman. Eine andere Wahl hat er eh nicht. Außerdem will er ins Bett und je schneller Roman fertig ist, desto besser.  
Roman wirft das Handtuch über seinen Kopf, dann beginnt er, seine Haare trocken zu rubbeln. Und das ist der Moment, in dem Pascal ihm verzeiht. Denn wenn das Kümmern beinhaltet, dass Roman ihm die Haare trocknet, ist das völlig in Ordnung.

Es wird noch mehr in Ordnung, als Roman einfach akzeptiert, dass Pascal sich gegen ihn lehnt und nicht mehr von seiner Seite weichen will. Er legt einfach die Arme um ihn, schiebt ihn in sein Schlafzimmer, drückt ihn aufs Bett und wickelt ihn in seine Decke ein. Da kann Pascal ihm sogar das Lachen nachsehen.

„Mann, Passi, du bist echt fertig, oder?“

Als von Pascal keine Reaktion kommt, verstummt Roman wieder. Dann beugt er sich nach vorne. Erst denkt Pascal, dass er nun einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss bekommt – es ist jedoch ebenfalls völlig in Ordnung, als sich Romans Abschied nur darauf beschränkt, dass er ihm die Haare aus der Stirn streicht.

„Gute Nacht, Passi.“  
„Gute Nacht.“

~*~*~


	11. Betthäschen

_Betthäschen:  
Sexualpartner, Geliebter, Liebchen; jemand, der nach kurzer Bekanntschaft mit jemandem schläft; spielt auf die Paarungsfreudigkeit der Hasen an_

~*~*~

„Na, du?“

Ein Mitspieler stellt sich neben Pascal und fährt dort mit seinen Aufwärmübungen fort. Matze? Pascal mustert ihn unauffällig, dann legt er sich fest. Ja, das ist Matze.  
Manchmal verwechselt er ihn mit Manni. Eigentlich unmöglich – sie sind zwar beide groß und blond, aber so ähnlich sehen sie sich echt nicht. Eigentlich. Wenn dann einer der beiden vor ihm steht, ist Pascal sich immer erst mal etwas unsicher.  
Immerhin hat Roman zugegeben, dass er da auch hin und wieder seine Schwierigkeiten hat und der sieht die beiden öfter als Pascal.

Pascal nickt ihm zu, weiß nicht so recht, wie er sonst reagieren soll. Will Matze ein Gespräch anfangen? Ist er deshalb hierher gekommen?  
Er muss nicht weiter überlegen, Matze beantwortet seine stummen Fragen. Es wird ein Gespräch.

„Schon den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch von deinem Mitbewohner gehört?“

Matze gehört so halb zu ihrer Runde dazu. Obwohl er ein eher ruhiger, zurückhaltender Kerl ist, hatte er recht schnell einen Draht zu Roman – sie haben sich einfach über gemeinsame Ex-Kollegen in Freiburg unterhalten. Außerdem ist er recht gut mit Erik befreundet. Sie haben sich wohl schon bei der Nationalmannschaft miteinander angefreundet, so genau weiß Pascal das nicht.  
Er selbst hatte noch nicht besonders viel mit Matze zu tun. Seine Freunde sind besser mit ihm befreundet. Aber sie verstehen sich recht gut und kommen miteinander klar. Und wenn es darum geht, über ihre gemeinsamen Freunde zu lästern, erst recht.

„Glaube nicht. Was gibt es da?“

Das Grinsen auf Matzes Gesicht wird breiter, er beugt sich zu ihm hinüber. Sieht danach aus, als hätte er eine richtig interessante Geschichte auf Lager.

„Als wir in der Nacht vorm Spiel im Hotel waren, haben Roman und Erik gevögelt.“

Oh. Also...  
Interessant trifft es. Er hätte sich nur etwas lustigeres erhofft. Und...  
Verdammt, warum ist ausgerechnet jetzt Tuchel ruhig? Warum können sie nicht eine neue Übung anfangen?  
Matze sieht ihn an, sein Grinsen verschwindet langsam und er zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. Er hat gemerkt, dass Pascal diese Information nicht auf die gleiche Art und Weise skandalös findet wie er.

Warum reagiert er überhaupt so? Warum verkrampft sich schon wieder sein Magen? Roman ist sein Kumpel, er darf tun was er will – und egal, was er mit Erik tut, es hat keinen Einfluss auf sie beide.  
Aber auf ihn vielleicht. Wenn Matze davon weiß... Wer weiß es dann noch? Verdammt, Roman ist doch, was seine Sexualität angeht, extrem vorsichtig – eine seiner größten Ängste ist es, aufzufliegen.

„Wurden die beiden erwischt? Geht das gerade in der Mannschaft herum?“

Matzes Stirn glättet sich, Pascal hat seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge gezogen. Mit seinen Fragen hat er Matze die Erklärung für sein Entsetzen geliefert.

„Neee. Ich weiß nur deshalb Bescheid, weil ich derjenige war, der aus dem Zimmer geschmissen wurde, damit die beiden ihre Ruhe haben – ich war mit Erik im Zimmer.“

Okay, das sollte genügen, damit er sich beruhigt. Matze legt trotzdem nach und sammelt damit noch ein paar Sympathiepunkte.

„Und ich erzähl' das auch nicht groß rum. Du bist Romans bester Freund, du kannst das wissen.“

Damit wäre dann wirklich alles geklärt. Pascal schafft es sogar, sich ein Lachen abzuringen.  
Trotzdem ist er froh, als sie zur nächsten Übung gerufen werden und Matze von seiner Seite weichen muss. Wirklich erleichtert ist er nämlich noch nicht.  
Im Gegenteil. Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdenken kann, ohne unter Beobachtung zu stehen, wird es noch schlimmer.

Er fühlt sich schlecht. Weil es eben nicht nur die Sorge um Roman ist. Aber auch die Sorge ist verwirrend. Einerseits möchte er ihn dafür hassen, dass er sich nun doch auf Erik eingelassen hat, andererseits hatte er gerade so Schiss, dass etwas passiert ist, was Roman schadet. Wenn Romans wohlbehütetes Geheimnis aufgeflogen wäre... Roman wäre am Ende gewesen. Und Pascal hätte mitgelitten. Der Schreck – die Schrecksekunde – sitzt immer noch in seinen Knochen.  
Und in seinem Herzen die Enttäuschung.

~*~*~

Pascal gewöhnt sich daran.

Er gewöhnt sich daran, dass Roman immer wieder nicht nach Hause kommt, weil er die Nacht bei Erik verbringt. Er gewöhnt sich daran, dass Roman Adnan plötzlich ganz eindeutige Blicke zuwirft und die beiden nur ein paar Tage später die Nacht miteinander verbringen. Er gewöhnt sich daran, dass es immer wieder Erik ist – es ist ja auch nachvollziehbar, so ein bisschen, schließlich hat er nicht besonders viel Auswahl. Er gewöhnt sich daran, dass die beiden sich ansehen und plötzlich losprusten und keiner außer ihnen weiß, was los ist, er gewöhnt sich daran, dass scheinbar nur er mitbekommt, wie Roman ganz verstohlen Eriks Rücken tätschelt und seine Hand dann langsam nach unten gleiten lässt, er gewöhnt sich daran, dass Erik einmal beim Training einen Knutschfleck vorzuweisen hat, der nur von Roman kommen kann.

Pascal gewöhnt sich daran. Schön ist es deshalb noch lange nicht.

~*~*~

Es kann so nicht weitergehen, beschließt Pascal. Dass Roman vorher beim Abendessen angedeutet hat, dass beim Auswärtsspiel am Wochenende etwas zwischen ihm und Adnan lief, war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat.  
Es ist einfach nicht gut, wenn Roman ständig mit wechselnden Männern in die Kiste steigt. Das kann kein Dauerzustand sein und wenn Roman da nicht von alleine darauf kommt, muss er ihn in seiner Funktion als guter Freund darauf stoßen.  
Und ganz vielleicht erträgt er das einfach nicht mehr. Ganz vielleicht will er Roman für sich. Eigentlich will er sich nicht in einen Mann vergucken und erst recht nicht in einen, der kein Interesse an ihm hat, aber es steht fest, dass sie sich echt mögen und dass Pascal sich immer noch eine Beziehung mit Roman vorstellen könnte – dass das echt nicht abwegig wäre, wenn Roman eben nicht so sprunghaft wäre.

Es ist einfach zu viel. Warum genau, da möchte Pascal sich nicht festlegen. Aber es ist einfach nicht gut, was Roman da tut. Mag sein, dass er da momentan Spaß daran hat, aber wie lange? Zugegebenermaßen hat man ihm am Anfang echt angemerkt, dass ihm das gut tut, mittlerweile lässt das allerdings stark nach.  
Roman ist dann am glücklichsten, wenn er von seinen Bettgeschichten abgelenkt ist. Sobald die Gespräche in diese Richtung gehen, wird er irgendwie... angespannt? Melancholisch? Seine gute Stimmung verschwindet, das kann Pascal ganz sicher sagen.

Sie stehen mal wieder am Billardtisch, Roman spaziert gerade um den Tisch herum und nimmt die Kugeln unter die Lupe. Alter Angeber – Pascal ist sich sicher, dass er schon längst einen Plan hat.   
Und dann spricht Pascal ihn einfach geradeheraus auf die Sache an.

„Eigentlich bist du doch nicht der Typ für 'Ich springe jede Nacht mit einem anderen ins Bett', oder?“

Roman bleibt erstaunlich lange ruhig. Man könnte fast schon denken, dass er das Thema meiden und sich stattdessen auf das Spiel konzentrieren will, aber Pascal kennt ihn mittlerweile echt gut und er merkt, dass es hinter Romans Stirn rattert. Sein Mitbewohner will ihm eine durchdachte Antwort geben.  
Schon alleine das wäre eine echt feine Sache. Aber dann kommt auch noch dazu, dass Roman nicht hinterfragt, warum er dieses Thema auspackt. Alles läuft wie am Schnürchen.

„Eigentlich nicht. Es ist auch... Es war eine echt nette Abwechslung und absolut keine Verzweiflungstat. Aber so langsam reicht es.“

Volltreffer. Wie er es geahnt hat, haben diese Bettgeschichten inzwischen ihren Reiz verloren. Und sein Denkanstoß hat Roman hoffentlich noch mehr bewusst gemacht, dass er langsam etwas ändern sollte.

„Und jetzt? Beziehung?“

Roman hat sich nun für einen Zug entschieden – also hat er doch nebenbei über das Spiel nachgedacht. Es ist ein ziemlich sinnloser Zug, die Kugeln rollen auf dem Tisch umher, ohne eines der Löcher zu treffen. Doch Roman ist das egal. Er legt seinen Queue beiseite und lehnt sich gegen den Tisch. Sein Blick ist auf Pascal gerichtet.  
Mit der Zeit hat es sich bei ihnen eingespielt, dass sie sich von solchen Gesprächen nicht abgelenkt fühlen – das nicht als Versuch, den Mitspieler abzulenken, sehen. Wenn sie im Spielzimmer sind, unterhalten sie sich viel miteinander und wenn es nötig ist, legen sie auch mal eine Pause im Spiel ein.  
Nun ist es offensichtlich nötig.

„Ja. Yann will ich nicht zurück. Aber so langsam... Beziehung bedeutet nicht mehr Yann und so langsam kommt das auch bei mir an. Ich bin jetzt bereit für eine neue Beziehung.“

Pascal lehnt ebenfalls seinen Queue an den Tisch, er hofft, dass Roman nicht sieht, wie seine Hände zittern. Roman ist bereit für eine Beziehung...  
Jetzt muss er sich doch eingestehen, dass es ihm nicht nur um das Wohlergehen seines Kumpels ging. Denn als nächstes würde er nun gerne hören, dass Roman mit ihm eine Beziehung will. Auch wenn das dann echt kompliziert werden würde, weil er das ablehnen müsste – Pascal findet zwar den Gedanken einer Beziehung nicht mehr so abwegig, ist jetzt aber noch nicht bereit, diesen Schritt zu machen.  
Nichtsdestotrotz will er sehen, dass die grundsätzliche Bereitschaft auch bei Roman da ist. Und zugegebenermaßen würde das seinem Ego auch ganz gut tun, von Roman begehrt zu werden.

Pascal atmet tief durch. Vielleicht besteht so die Chance, dass seine Stimme nicht zittert. Verdammt, er ist nervös.

„Und mit wem? Hast du jemanden auf dem Schirm?“

Roman hält sich jedoch nicht an Pascals inneres Drehbuch. Er macht ihm kein Liebesgeständnis, er hält nicht um seine Hand an. Aber er beantwortet seine Frage.  
Nur halt nicht so, wie Pascal es wollte.

„Ja, schon irgendwie... Erik.“

Erik, immer wieder Erik. Scheiße, er hatte die ganze Zeit ein schlechtes Gefühl bei ihm. Und jetzt seinen Namen zu hören ist wie ein Schlag in den Bauch.

„Liebe auf den ersten Blick, mh? Wusste Yann davon?“

Er ist unfair, das weiß er selbst. Und das letzte bisschen Vernunft, das nicht der Enttäuschung Platz machen musste, sagt ihm, dass er ziemlich trotzig und beleidigt klingt.  
Damit trifft er einen Nerv. Roman schlägt mit der Faust gegen den Billardtisch, seine Kieferknochen treten etwas hervor.

„Nein. Ich war immer treu, okay? Als ich Yann hatte, gab es für mich keinen anderen. Und so ist das immer, wenn ich in einer Beziehung bin.“

Pascals perplexer Blick – dieser Ausbruch war einfach verdammt überraschend – beruhigt Roman scheinbar. Kurz schließt er die Augen, dann ist er wieder ruhig. Die Wut ist verschwunden.

„Das mit Erik hat erst nach der Trennung begonnen. Und es war halt wirklich nur Spaß. Ich frisch getrennt, er...“

Roman mustert ihn. Was auch immer er sucht – er findet es offensichtlich. Denn nach seiner Musterung spricht er mit etwas gesenkter Stimme weiter. Das ist wohl etwas, was er nicht unbedingt erfahren sollte.

„Erik steht – oder stand, ich weiß es nicht – auf Marco. Aber der hat jetzt so ein Model an der Angel. Vielleicht Alibi, das wissen wir nicht. Erik hat ihn aber schon aufgegeben.“

Oh. Das wusste er nicht. Hätte er das schon früher erfahren, wäre er Erik gegenüber vielleicht nicht ganz so skeptisch gewesen.  
Und dann wäre der Schock jetzt noch größer gewesen. Seine Skepsis war ja berechtigt, wie er nun sieht. Trotz Marco ist er ein Kandidat für Roman.

„Wir wollten also beide etwas Lockeres, das hat also schon mal gepasst. Und so langsam... Es passt halt auch darüber hinaus.“

Er will das nicht hören, verdammt. Er wollte doch nur hören, dass Roman Interesse an ihm hat – er will sich nicht reinziehen müssen, wie toll Erik ist. Aber Roman ist nicht mehr aufzuhalten, er lehnt neben ihm am Tisch, lächelt vor sich hin und schwärmt von Erik.  
Er will das nicht.

„Wir verstehen uns auch außerhalb vom Bett. Er ist gut drauf und sieht gut aus und... Das würde schon passen. Wenn er bereit wäre für mehr... Dann wäre er einer für eine Beziehung.“

Okay, ist gut, er hat es kapiert. Erik ist wunderbar und es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die beiden Nägel mit Köpfen machen.  
Was hat er eigentlich verbrochen, dass er bei Roman so dermaßen außen vor ist? Wahrscheinlich würde Roman ihn nicht mal dann in Erwägung ziehen, wenn er der letzte Mann auf der Welt wäre.  
Roman lehnt ihn mehr ab als Pascal ihn. Dabei ist Roman derjenige, der auf Männer steht. Ganz große Scheiße.

Pascal ringt sich ein Lächeln ab. Einen Zuspruch oder auch nur einen Kommentar zu der Sache mit Erik bringt er jedoch nicht heraus. Lieber nimmt er seinen Queue wieder auf und beugt sich über den Tisch, um weiterzuspielen.  
Zum Glück reicht das Roman. Das Thema ist damit erledigt.

Das miese Gefühl bleibt.

~*~*~


	12. Da liegt der Hase im Pfeffer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halleluja, das war eine lange Pause... Dickes Tschuldigung! Es ist November, das heißt, es ist Nanowrimo-Zeit, das heißt, dass ich rein theoretisch ständig schreibe...... Wenn ich es nicht tue, bringe ich nichts zustande, weil ich mir denke "Neiiin, schreiben". Es ist schwierig. Aber bald geschafft und dann gibt es als Adventskalender beim Wunschprojekt Updates \o/ (Und auch hoffentlich hier wieder regelmäßigere Updates...)

_Da liegt der Hase im Pfeffer:_  
Der springende Punkt. Für diese Redewendung gibt es zwei Deutungsarten.  
1\. Wenn ein Hase in Pfeffersoße angerichtet wird, übertüncht der Pfeffer den Geruch/Geschmack des Hasen und man erkennt nicht mehr, was man vor sich hat.  
2\. Wenn ein Hase in der Pfeffersoße liegt, ist es für ihn vorbei – dann ist er bereits tot. 

~*~*~

Wenn es mit der Karriere als Fußballer doch nichts wird, könnte er jederzeit Kindergärtner werden, findet Pascal. Seine zwei kleinen Nichten sind offensichtlich auch dieser Meinung – sie freuen sich immer, wenn sie ihn besuchen dürfen und haben bei diesen Besuchen immer viel Spaß.  
Heute sind sie auch wieder da. Als er vom Training nach Hause gekommen ist, hat schon seine Schwester mit ihren zwei Mädchen vor seiner Haustüre auf ihn gewartet und seitdem bespaßt er sie. Vorher haben sie gemalt, inzwischen rollen sie auf dem Boden umher und kitzeln sich gegenseitig. Larissa, die größere der beiden, stellt sich dabei schon verdammt gut an, Lana ist noch so klein, dass sie völlig damit zufrieden ist, wenn sie daneben liegen darf.  
Zugegebenermaßen hat Pascal etwas Schiss davor, wie das in Zukunft wird. Mit Larissa alleine kommt er noch klar, aber wenn sich dann auch Lana auf ihn stürzt, hat er keine Chance mehr.

„Passi, du Lahmpopo! Du kriegst mich nicht!“

Pascal versucht, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Seine Schwester hat ihm ausdrücklich verboten, den Mädchen gegenüber Kraftausdrücke zu verwenden, aus Sorge, dass sie diese aufgreifen. Nun ja, er hat die Kraftausdrücke also abgeschwächt und wie Isabelle es vorhergesehen hat, übernimmt zumindest Larissa das sofort. Er ist damit aus dem Schneider und zudem wahnsinnig gespannt darauf, wie Isa reagiert, wenn Larissa ihr ihren erweiterten Wortschatz präsentiert.

„Ach ja? Nimm' dich in Acht, ich komme!“

Larissas Flucht hinter das Sofa wird durch ein Brabbeln von Lana kommentiert. Kurz bleibt Pascal bei ihr stehen, um ihr ebenfalls die Seiten zu kitzeln. Er erntet ein fast zahnloses Glucksen.  
Dann jagt er ihre große Schwester. Wie ein Pfeil schießt sie hinter der Couch hervor, entkommt ihm gerade noch – doch auf der anderen Seite ist Endstation. Pascal packt sie und hebt sie hoch, Larissa kichert und windet sich.

„Gewonnen!“  
„Gar nicht!“  
„Doch. Oder was willst du jetzt tun?“  
„Ich mach' mich jetzt ganz schwer.“

Larissa bläst die Wangen auf und presst die Augen ganz fest zusammen. Natürlich merkt Pascal nicht, dass sie schwerer wird, trotzdem tut er ihr den Gefallen und lässt sich ganz theatralisch auf den Boden sinken. Was tut er nicht alles, um Larissa dazu zu bringen, vor Freude zu kreischen?  
Sie nutzt die Gelegenheit sofort, um ihn durchzukitzeln. Halbherzig versucht Pascal, sie davon abzuhalten.

In diesem Trubel öffnet sich die Haustüre.  
Pascal hebt den Kopf. Von hier aus kann er einigermaßen problemlos in den Gang sehen – sie haben die Wohnzimmertüre offen gelassen.  
Es ist Roman. Das ist an und für sich noch nicht überraschend, er wohnt ja auch hier. Allerdings hat er heute Früh angekündigt, dass er den Nachmittag über nicht zuhause sein wird. War für Pascal in Ordnung, er wusste ja, dass er Besuch bekommt.  
Trotzdem ist Roman jetzt da. Und er hat Erik im Schlepptau.

Den Gedanken, dass Erik in seiner Funktion als Romans – oder ihr gemeinsamer – Kumpel da ist, kann er gleich abhaken. Er bleibt hinter Roman stehen und legt seine Hände auf seine Hüfte. Pascal wendet den Blick ab, als eine Hand unter Romans Pullover schlüpft.  
Es folgt ein kleines Begrüßungsdurcheinander, jeder murmelt kurz etwas vor sich hin. Zumindest die Männer – Lana liegt auf ihrer kleinen Decke und ignoriert alle, während Larissa sich ebenfalls aufgesetzt hat und die Neuankömmlinge neugierig mustert.

Verdammt, er hat keinen Nerv dafür, Larissa zu erklären, wer die beiden sind und was sie gleich tun werden. Also lässt er sich zu einer Kurzschlussentscheidung hinreißen. Er hält einfach ihre Augen zu.  
Sie sieht das zum Glück als Spiel. Wieder lacht sie, dann windet sie sich aus seinen Armen und läuft davon, weg von der Türe, weg von der Sicht auf den Gang. Erik und Roman sind ihr auf einmal völlig egal.  
Damit löst sie unbewusst die Versammlung auf. Pascal sieht ihr hinterher, das ist scheinbar für Roman das Zeichen, dass er anderweitig beschäftigt ist. Er nickt hinüber zu seinem Schlafzimmer, grinst dabei leicht.

„Wir sind dann mal...“

Pascals Kehle schnürt sich zu, er schafft es gerade noch, wortlos zu nicken, bevor die beiden ins angekündigte Zimmer verschwinden. Das Schlafzimmer ist ja wohl mal ziemlich eindeutig – sie hätten auch zum Beispiel ins Spielzimmer gehen können. Hätte er auch nicht unbedingt gut gefunden, das ist schließlich ihr Bereich und Billard ist ihr Ding. Sie haben zwar öfter Freunde zu Besuch und nehmen sie in dieses Zimmer mit, aber da sind immer sie beide dabei. Doch selbst das wäre besser gewesen als das Wissen, dass die beiden gleich Sex haben werden.

Er bleibt einfach sitzen, starrt auf die nun geschlossene Türe. Kurz darauf kommt aus diesem Zimmer Musik. Um eventuell zu laute Geräusche zu übertönen? Wahrscheinlich.  
Plötzlich schlingen sich zwei kurze Arme um ihn. Larissa ist hinter ihn getreten und umarmt ihn. Stimmt, sie ist ja auch noch da – er hat gerade für ein paar Sekunden alles ausgeblendet, irgendwie.

„Komm her, Kleine.“

Pascal greift hinter sich und zieht Larissa nach vorne, auf seinen Schoß. Sie setzt sich sofort auf sein Knie.  
Okay, jetzt sollte er endlich den lustigen Onkel abrufen. Sollte sie kitzeln, sollte Späße machen, sollte sich etwas lustiges einfallen lassen. Aber sein Kopf ist wie leergefegt. Und dann...

„Bist du traurig, Onkel Pascal?“

Nein, traurig ist er nicht. Nur... überrumpelt. Und ein bisschen entsetzt, aber hauptsächlich überrumpelt. Das ist das erste Mal, dass Roman einen Bettpartner mit nach Hause nimmt, bis heute haben diese Aktionen immer bei denen stattgefunden.  
Und dann ist es ausgerechnet Erik und Erik ist eine Gefahr. Roman und er passen zusammen und während die anderen, die mit Roman ein Bett geteilt haben, keinen Platz für ihn in ihrem Leben haben, hätte Erik eben schon Raum für eine Beziehung. Pascal glaubt allmählich immer mehr, dass die Sache zwischen Roman und Erik nicht nur für Roman langsam mehr wird als nur bedeutungsloser, schneller Spaß.  
Aber traurig ist er nicht.

„Alles in Ordnung, Larissa.“  
„Warum weinst du dann?“  
„Ich weine nicht!“  
„Da ist aber eine Träne!“

Und dann ist da wirklich eine Träne. Sogar mehrere. Denn Larissa sticht ihm, um ihm die verräterische Träne zu zeigen, zielsicher ins Auge.  
Aber davor hat er wirklich nicht geweint.

~*~*~

Roman sieht nicht frisch gevögelt aus, als er in die Küche kommt. Das liegt aber nur daran, dass er gerade geduscht hat – Pascal hat das Wasserrauschen gehört. So wie er davor gehört hat, wie Roman zum Bad lief. Und davor hat er gehört, wie Roman Erik verabschiedet hat. Turtelnd und mit einem Kuss. War eine beschissene Idee, unauffällig in den Gang zu spähen.

„Ist die Kleine schon weg?“

Pascal beißt sich auf die Lippe, der Schmerz lenkt ihn kurz von der Frage ab. Hat Roman nicht gehört, wie Isabelle geklingelt hat? Waren sie so laut und so beschäftigt?  
Gut, es besteht auch die Möglichkeit, dass das eine Höflichkeitsfrage ist. Oder er hat darauf getippt, dass der Postbote geklingelt hat.  
Trotzdem steht fest, dass Roman bis gerade vorher anderweitig beschäftigt war. Und was hat er getan? Mit kleinen Mädchen gespielt. Als wäre er so nicht schon Erik komplett unterlegen, weil er jünger – und damit noch ein Stück jünger als Roman – ist. Während er mit kleinen Mädchen spielt und aus Verzweiflung, weil er das Bedürfnis hat, irgendetwas zu tun, Abendessen kocht, macht Erik erwachsenere Dinge, reifere Dinge. Roman flachlegen zum Beispiel. Oder sich von Roman flachlegen lassen.  
Er kommt sich echt erbärmlich vor.

„Ja. Waren aber zwei Kleine.“

Wie selbstverständlich stellt sich Roman neben ihn, greift nach dem Lauch und schneidet ihn. Eigentlich ist es auch selbstverständlich – sie kochen so oft miteinander, dass es keiner Worte bedarf, um zu klären, was es werden soll und was zu tun ist. Doch jetzt, nach Eriks Besuch, fühlt sich zumindest für Pascal alles etwas verschoben an.  
Für Roman offensichtlich nicht. Also sollte er nicht so ein Theater machen. Dazu gehört auch, dass er seinen Mitbewohner nicht mit so knappen Antworten abspeist.

„Das sind meine Nichten. Meine Schwester hat sie vorbei gebracht.“  
„Ah, ich dachte mir schon, dass du mit dem Mädchen verwandt bist. Ihr seht euch ähnlich.“  
„Ach ja?“

Nun übertreibt Roman. Geht ja schon damit los, dass beide Mädchen blond sind. Gut, vom Gesicht her ähneln sie sich schon ein bisschen, aber Pascal bezweifelt, dass Roman das auf die Entfernung gesehen hat.

„Ja. Sie war auch so klein wie du.“

Roman knufft ihm gegen die Schulter und Pascal weiß ganz genau, dass er nun eigentlich zurückrempeln sollte, ihn darauf hinweisen sollte, dass sie gleich groß sind. Doch es ist, als hätte er seine Energie aufgebraucht. Zumindest ist nichts mehr übrig, das ihn gute Laune vorgaukeln lässt.  
Entweder tut Roman so, als hätte er das nicht gemerkt – oder es fiel ihm wirklich nicht auf. Er redet einfach ganz normal weiter.

„Und sie fährt extra nach Dortmund, damit du Babysitter spielen kannst?“  
„Nur wenn es sich anbietet. Zurzeit steht wohl etwas Größeres mit unserer Cousine an und die wohnt hier in der Nähe. Deshalb passe ich auf die Mädchen auf – bin eh nicht besonders scharf auf diesen Teil der Familie. Unser Cousin war zwar auch mal beim BVB – jetzt spielt er in Freiburg, U23 oder so -, aber wir hatten immer wieder Streit und jetzt meiden wir uns.“

Dass er keine Lust auf gespielte gute Laune hat, heißt noch nicht, dass er nicht versuchen will, das Gleichgewicht zwischen ihnen wiederherzustellen. Deswegen plaudert er einfach mal aus dem Nähkästchen. Und Roman tut ihm den Gefallen und hakt nach.

„Und? Bist du ein guter Babysitter?“  
„Gab noch keine Beschwerden. Nein, ich mag die zwei. Sind ja auch echt süß. Das Band ist übrigens von Larissa – das ist die Große.“

Er hebt seinen Arm und schüttelt ihn, so dass das schwarz-gelbe Loomband nach unten rutscht. Das hat Larissa zusammen mit ihrer Mutter gebastelt und ihm ganz stolz überreicht. Seitdem trägt er es ständig.

Eigentlich wäre das ein echt gutes Gesprächsthema gewesen. Doch es reicht einfach nicht. Ihnen fällt nichts mehr dazu ein und nachdem sie sämtliche Zutaten in die Auflaufform gegeben haben, wird das Schweigen so richtig greifbar. Bis gerade eben waren sie noch beschäftigt, da fiel wenigstens nicht ganz so sehr auf, dass sie sich schwer tun, normale Konversation zu machen.  
Pascal ist schon kurz davor, das Besteck zu polieren, als Roman seufzt.

„Du bist sauer auf mich, oder?“  
„Nein, bin ich nicht.“

Ist er wirklich nicht. Er ist noch weniger sauer, als er vorher traurig war. Klar, er würde Roman gerne dafür schlagen, dass er einfach so Erik mitgebracht hat, aber nach einem Schlag wäre alles gut.  
Und jetzt, wo das geklärt wäre, kann er ja das Besteck polieren.

„Passi?“

Er hebt den Kopf, sieht Roman an. Der Anblick ist anders als erwartet – er hätte mit einem entnervten Roman gerechnet, aber sein Blick ist vielmehr zerknirscht.  
Dazu passt auch sein nächster Satz.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Erik mitgebracht habe.“  
„Ist kein Problem.“  
„Pascal...“  
„Darfst du doch. Du wohnst hier, du zahlst Miete.“

Sie sehen sich an und Pascal spürt, dass sie beide die Logik hinter seinen Worten erkennen – und dass sie beide trotzdem nicht so recht daran glauben.  
Er fühlt sich hilflos. Diese Erkenntnis macht ihn hilflos. Denn bis gerade eben konnte er sich noch einreden, dass er einfach nur überreagiert und das ist nun vorbei.

„Ich habe trotzdem ein schlechtes Gefühl deswegen.“

Romans Offenheit trifft ihn noch mehr. So sehr, dass er einfach eine Auszeit braucht. Eine Auszeit von Romans zerknirschtem Welpenblick, von seinem verständnisvollem Verhalten.

„Ich habe oben noch das Fenster offen. Muss kurz hoch.“

Eine glasklare Ausrede. Aber Roman nimmt es so hin, gibt ihm damit die Auszeit, die er braucht. Und Pascal weiß nicht, ob er ihm dankbar sein soll oder doch noch wütend auf ihn werden soll, als er ihm mit einem Spruch signalisiert, dass es okay ist, kurz etwas Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.

„Aber nicht weglaufen.“  
„Keine Sorge, ich will ja auch etwas essen.“

Zugegebenermaßen wäre der Gedanke schon verlockend. Einfach statt zur Treppe zur Haustüre gehen und fliehen... Aber das, was er gerade gesagt hat, stimmt. Er kocht nicht extra einen Auflauf, um Roman dann damit alleine zu lassen.  
Pascal geht also wirklich in sein Zimmer. Dort lässt er sich auf sein Bett fallen und atmet tief durch.

Scheiße, wo ist er da hinein geraten? Warum kann er es Roman nicht einfach gönnen, dass er etwas mit Erik hat? Scheint ihm ja zu gefallen.  
Es ist erträglich, wenn so etwas nicht in seiner Nähe stattfindet. Wirklich glücklich ist er darüber nie, aber wenn Roman und Erik sich nicht unter seinem Dach durch die Laken wälzen, ist es noch okay. So zieht es ihn hinunter, macht ihn fertig und das entgeht Roman nicht.  
Sie kennen sich einfach zu gut. Und die Gedanken an Erik lenken Roman offensichtlich nicht genug ab.

Bis er wieder nach unten geht, hat er immer noch nicht die große Erleuchtung, was nun passieren soll, erlangt. Dafür holt Roman gerade den Auflauf aus dem Ofen.  
Als sie sich gegenüber sitzen und die ersten Bissen ihres Auflaufs probieren, greift Roman das Thema wieder auf.

„Das war das erste und letzte Mal, dass ich jemanden mitgebracht habe, okay? Das war scheiße von mir.“

Ja, war es. Aber Pascal kann nicht einfach so zustimmen. Und irgendwie... Es reicht einfach nicht. Eigentlich sollte das Problem damit geklärt sein, aber das ist es nicht.  
Sein schlechtes Gefühl bleibt.

„Aber das Problem ist doch nicht damit behoben, dass du einfach keine Männer mehr mitbringst.“  
„Es gibt also doch ein Problem.“  
„Nein!“

Doch, gibt es. Allerdings müsste er eine Definition parat haben, wenn er das zugeben würde und die findet er einfach nicht. Es stimmt etwas nicht, aber was genau es ist... Er weiß es einfach nicht.

„Was ist dann los, Pascal?“

Pascal. Nicht mehr 'Passi'. Und so langsam macht Roman den Eindruck, als würde er die Geduld verlieren.  
Er kann nichts dagegen tun. Weil er einfach keine vernünftige Erklärung findet.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, Mann. Das war einfach komisch vorher.“  
„Aber du sagst, dass das nicht das ganze Problem war.“

Roman nagelt ihn fest, treibt ihn in die Ecke. Und er ist hilflos, wird immer noch hilfloser.

„Ich weiß es nicht.“  
„Wer soll es dann wissen?“

Sie sehen sich an, halten den Blickkontakt. Noch hat Roman nicht aufgegeben, noch will er eine Lösung finden – noch will er den Frieden wiederherstellen.  
Doch dann gibt er auf. Er wendet seinen Blick ab und isst weiter. Pascal spürt, dass er losgelassen hat.

Auch er isst nun. Krampfhaft überlegt er, ob er noch etwas sagen soll und was er sagen könnte, was unverfänglich wäre – was die Wogen etwas glätten könnte. Aber ihm fällt partout nichts ein.  
Das bleibt die ganze Zeit über so. Sie leeren ihre Teller – Pascal eher halbherzig, ihm ist der Appetit vergangen -, dann räumen sie die Küche auf und wechseln ins Wohnzimmer. Einfach weitermachen, als wäre nichts passiert, als wäre alles normal.  
Aber das ist es nicht. Sonst würden sie nicht schweigend nebeneinander sitzen. Und...

Sie sind ja keine Dauerquasselstrippen, es kommt durchaus vor, dass sie sich mal anschweigen. Doch diesmal ist es anders. So ungemütlich – die merkwürdige Stimmung hängt immer noch in der Luft. Irgendetwas ging da vorhin zu Bruch zwischen ihnen.  
Das wird erst recht deutlich, als Roman sich verhältnismäßig früh verabschiedet und ins Bad verschwindet.

Pascal bleibt sitzen. Den Fernseher nimmt er eh schon lange nicht mehr wahr, nachdenken kann er trotzdem nicht. Dafür ist das Chaos in seinem Kopf zu groß.  
Was ist los, verdammt? Warum verletzt es ihn so sehr, dass Roman etwas mit Erik hat? Und viel wichtiger: Was kann er dagegen tun?  
Ihm fällt immer noch nichts ein.

Nach einer Weile entscheidet er sich dafür, ebenfalls ins Bett zu gehen. Doch auf dem Weg in den ersten Stock bleibt er vor Romans Zimmertüre stehen und seine Kehle schnürt sich zu.  
Er fühlt sich noch beschissener als vorher bei Eriks Besuch. Es wird immer noch schlimmer. Denn nun ist es nicht mehr nur so, dass er Roman nicht haben kann – jetzt hat er nicht einmal mehr den lockeren Umgang mit ihm.

Roman ist nicht nur 'der Typ, der etwas mit Erik hat'. Er ist vor allem sein bester Freund, sein Mitbewohner, sie teilen ihr Leben. Und das ist gerade in Gefahr. Wenn es so weitergeht wie heute Abend, ist das vorbei.  
Er will Roman nicht verlieren. Nicht an Erik, aber vor allem nicht als Freund. Da erträgt er ja noch lieber Erik als Romans Partner – Hauptsache, er hat seinen besten Freund wieder.

Am liebsten würde er die Türe öffnen, vor der er steht, würde sich zu Roman legen, sich von ihm umarmen lassen, ihn umarmen. Ein Zeichen setzen, dass sie sich immer noch nahe stehen.  
Aber das wäre mehr als nur ein Zeichen. Das würde in eine Richtung gehen, die Pascal so unbedingt ausschließen muss. Er ist nicht schwul – er ist nur verdammt besitzergreifend und das muss endlich mal ein Ende nehmen.  
Vielleicht wäre es doch gut, wenn das mit Erik klappen würde. Roman braucht jemanden fürs Bett und so gut sie sich auch verstehen – da ist dann doch Schluss. Pascal kann sich einfach nicht auf Roman einlassen, zumindest nicht so.

Es ist dann doch ein anderer Gedanke, der ihn davon abhält, sich zu Roman zu gesellen. Er will sich nicht in das Bett legen, in dem Roman es gerade vorher noch mit Erik getrieben hat.  
Pascal tritt also endlich den Weg in sein Zimmer an. Das klamme Gefühl bleibt, als er ins Bad geht und sich fertig macht, es bleibt, als er sich ins Bett legt...  
Und dann überrollt es ihn. Zerreißt sein Herz, hält ihn vom Schlafen ab, bringt ihn um den Verstand.

Es ist einfach beschissen, was sich da gerade entwickelt. Und Pascal kann noch nicht einmal sagen, was es nun ist.

~*~*~


	13. Liebe ist niemals ohne Schmerz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zurück! Pünktlich zu Weihnachten gibt es endlich ein neues Kapitel und deshalb kann ich euch gleich ein frohes Fest und, falls man sich davor nicht mehr liest, einen guten Rutsch wünschen ♥  
> Ein Geschenk oder so habe ich auch dabei. Nämlich das Versprechen, dass die nächsten Updates schneller kommen :D

_Liebe ist niemals ohne Schmerz:  
„Liebe ist niemals ohne Schmerz“, sagte der Hase und umarmte den Igel. – Bob Marley_

~*~*~

Am nächsten Morgen sieht die Welt ganz anders aus.

Als Pascal aufwacht, dauert es nicht lange, bis die Erinnerungen an gestern und damit auch das bedrückende Gefühl zurück sind. Er verdrängt es einfach vorübergehend – nun stehen erst einmal andere Dinge an. Anziehen, frühstücken, nachher Training...  
Doch als er in das Erdgeschoss geht, hört er Geräusche, die aus der Küche kommen. Radio, Brutzeln, ein Summen.

Roman ist schon da. Scheinbar aus dem Bett direkt in die Küche gefallen – zumindest sieht er so aus. Er trägt nur eine Unterhose, seine Haare haben noch keine Bürste und kein Haargel gesehen. Das stört ihn jedoch nicht. Er wirbelt durch die Küche, summt vor sich hin und richtet das Frühstück her.  
Nicht nur irgendein Frühstück. Kein gewöhnliches Frühstück. Roman tischt so richtig auf. In der Pfanne brät ein Spiegelei, auf dem Tisch stehen Gläser mit Orangensaft und er hat gefühlt den kompletten Kühlschrank ausgeräumt und den Inhalt auf dem Tisch verteilt. Fehlt nur noch frisches Gebäck.

„Was ist denn hier los?“

Roman zuckt zusammen, dann dreht er sich um und erblickt Pascal, der im Türrahmen lehnt. Auf seinem Gesicht breitet sich ein Grinsen aus.

„Frühstück.“  
„Ist nicht zu übersehen.“

Okay, Roman will ihm nicht sagen, womit er diesen Aufwand verdient hat, das ist eindeutig.  
Ist es, weil er den Hausfrieden wiederherstellen möchte? Weil er denkt, dass er eine ungeschriebene Hausregel gebrochen hat? „Kein Sex ohne Absprache/vor 22 Uhr/ohne Beziehung“, so in der Richtung müsste die Regel lauten, die Roman gestern gebrochen hat.  
Oder ist es etwas persönlicheres? Will Roman etwas anderes wiedergutmachen?  
Denkt er, dass es etwas zum Wiedergutmachen gibt?

Egal. Fakt ist, dass Roman sich für ihn ins Zeug legt und das nimmt Pascal gerne so hin. Warum sollte er das auch mit Nachfragen kaputt machen? Eines wird nämlich ganz deutlich: Sie sind Freunde, egal was kommt.  
Und in seiner Funktion als Freund muss er Roman aus der Küche werfen.

„Geh' dir erst mal was anziehen.“

Sofort geht Romans Blick hinüber zur Pfanne, dann zum Toaster, in dem zwei Scheiben Brot stecken. Pascal versteht seinen stillen Protest.

„Ich übernehme hier.“

Das überzeugt Roman. Er legt seinen Kochlöffel ab und verlässt die Küche. Kurz darauf kommt er angezogen zurück – seine Haare sind immer noch ungekämmt. Zusammen richten sie den Rest her. Viel gibt es da nicht mehr zu tun, Roman hat schon ganze Arbeit geleistet.

„Dir ist klar, dass Tuchel dich dafür hassen wird, oder?“

Nonchalant zuckt Roman mit den Schultern, dann nehmen sie am Tisch Platz.

„Ein guter Start in den Tag ist ganz wichtig. So sind wir wenigstens gestärkt.“

Eine Bilderbuchantwort. Allerdings bezweifelt Pascal, dass ihr Trainer das auch so sieht. Aber ist ihm gerade auch egal – das Frühstück ist viel zu gut, um darauf zu verzichten.  
Für eine Weile herrscht Stille am Tisch. Doch diesmal ist sie nicht ansatzweise so unangenehm wie gestern. Es ist wieder in Ordnung. Vielleicht nicht zu hundert Prozent, ganz spurlos ist der gestrige Tag nicht an ihnen vorüber gegangen und irgendwann wird auch Erik wieder auftauchen, aber nun steht wieder fest, dass sie eine Einheit sind, egal was auf sie zukommt.

Und dann greift Roman plötzlich die gestrigen Geschehnisse auf.

„Du hast gesagt, dass was Größeres mit deiner Cousine ansteht. Ziehen deine Nichten bei uns ein?“

Es ist nicht unbedingt überraschend, dass Roman ihm zugehört hat – über mangelndes Interesse konnte Pascal sich noch nie beklagen. Aber dass er das so detailliert behalten hat...

„Das nicht, aber sie kommen wieder, wenn wir das nächste Mal frei haben.“

Was soll er nun sagen? Die ganze Zeit überlegt er schon, wie er auf Romans stumme Entschuldigung reagieren soll – und vor allem, wie er sich entschuldigen soll. Schließlich hat er sich gestern auch nicht gerade mustergültig verhalten, aber während Roman ein riesiges Frühstück für ihn auftischt, sitzt er nur hier und genießt.  
Erst einmal muss er Roman eine Frage stellen. Mit viel Fantasie könnte man sie so deuten, dass er auch Interesse an dem, was gestern Nachmittag passiert ist, zeigt. In Wirklichkeit will er aber nur die Wahrheit wissen und sich nicht schon wieder Vermutungen hingeben.

„Ist es jetzt etwas Festes bei dir und Erik?“  
„Neee. Alles noch wie bisher.“

irgendwie ist das erleichternd. Eigentlich wollte Pascal sich von der Antwort nicht groß beeinflussen lassen – er wollte auch eine anders lautende Antwort entspannt aufnehmen. Trotzdem ist er froh, dass das mit der Beziehung zwischen Roman und Erik noch nicht fix ist.  
Auch wenn er nicht weiß, warum. Was bringt ihm das schon?

Seine Erleichterung steigt, als ihm Romans Reaktion auf seine Frage auffällt. Er klang nicht verdrossen, nicht traurig. Das war eine ganz nüchterne Aussage – es ist halt nicht so und das ist nicht schlimm.  
Und diese Erkenntnis entfernt die letzten Hemmschwellen. Sie sind wieder auf ihrem alten Freundschaftslevel angekommen, sie können sich alles anvertrauen. Also sagt er einfach, was ihm durch den Kopf geht.

„'tschuldigung, dass ich gestern so komisch war. War irgendwie ein merkwürdiger Tag.“

So, es ist raus, er hat sich entschuldigt. Nicht so bombastisch wie Roman, aber dafür eindeutiger.  
Und Roman... Er lächelt. Er grinst sogar.

„Ist schon okay. Wahrscheinlich sind die Sterne blöd gestanden oder es war Vollmond.“  
„Oder ich bin mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden oder eine Katze ist mir von der falschen Seite aus über den Weg gelaufen?“  
„Genau.“

Romans Lächeln zeigt, dass es wirklich okay ist. Sogar mehr als das.  
Es zeigt, dass das Frühstück zwar schon irgendwie eine Entschuldigung ist, aber hauptsächlich ein Versöhnungsessen – etwas für sie beide. Dafür muss er sich dafür nicht revanchieren. Erst recht jetzt nicht mehr, wo er klargestellt hat, dass er sein Verhalten von gestern auch nicht gut findet.

Nun fühlt sich Pascal endgültig so, als hätte ihm jemand verdammt schwere Gewichte von den Schultern genommen.

~*~*~

Natürlich klingelt es genau dann an der Haustüre, als Pascal gerade hinter dem Fernseher klemmt. Er wollte nur schnell die neuen Boxen anstecken... Aber seine Schwester hat wie immer ein grandioses Timing.

„Ich geh' schon.“

Roman rappelt sich auf und verlässt das Wohnzimmer. Er hatte einen wesentlich bequemeren Platz – er durfte vor dem Fernseher sitzen und testen, ob Pascal die Boxen richtig eingesteckt hat. Wäre zugegebenermaßen mit Gebrauchsanleitung leichter gewesen, aber zusammen haben sie es auch ohne geschafft. Jetzt muss er nur noch die Kabel entknoten und alles wieder an den alten Platz schieben. Vor so etwas drückt Roman sich besonders gerne.  
Als er damit fertig ist und alles wieder so steht, wie es sein soll, geht auch er zur Haustüre. Und wie er es geahnt hat, ist es seine Schwester, die geklingelt hat. Sie hat es offensichtlich eilig – sie übergibt gerade ihre Mädchen an Roman.

„Na klar. Ich bin ein großer Bruder, ich kann das.“

Unvorsichtig ist sie deshalb noch lange nicht. Wenn er nach Romans Erwiderung geht, muss sie ihn gerade ganz besorgt gefragt haben, ob sie ihm wirklich die Kinder anvertrauen kann.  
Pascal tritt grinsend hinter Roman. Der hält die kleine Lana auf dem Arm – auch er wirkt besorgt, aber sein Griff ist fest, Lana ist bei ihm sicher. Und an seiner freien Hand hängt Larissa. Sie tut das nicht etwa, um mit ihm Händchen zu halten, sie nimmt gerade seine Tätowierungen unter die Lupe. So wie Pascal sie kennt, darf Roman sich nachher einer ganz ausführlichen Musterung unterziehen. Die Kleine findet Tattoos wahnsinnig faszinierend.

„Hallo, Schwesterherz.“  
„Hallo, kleiner Bruder.“

Larissa ignoriert ihn komplett. Romans Arm ist viel interessanter als der olle Onkel. Lana quiekt immerhin, als sie ihn sieht.

„Also, ich bin spätestens um 6 Uhr wieder da, wenn irgendetwas los ist, könnt ihr mich jederzeit anrufen.“

Oh ja, Isabelle hat es wirklich eilig. Kommt sofort zum Punkt und sagt ihnen, was Sache ist.

„Kein Problem. Viel Spaß.“  
„Bis später.“

Roman wendet sich schon ab, er geht mit den beiden Mädchen Richtung Wohnzimmer. Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung will Pascal ihm folgen. Doch so weit kommt er nicht. Plötzlich packt Isa ihn am Arm und hält ihn fest, bis Roman im Wohnzimmer verschwunden ist. Dann nickt sie in die Richtung, in die er gegangen ist. Ihr Blick ist... fragend? Pascal ist sich nicht sicher.

„Das ist mein Mitbewohner. Roman.“  
„Hat er mir schon gesagt.“

Was will sie dann wissen? Was ist dann los?  
Sie lässt ihn nicht lange zappeln. Ein weiterer Blick in den Gang – die Wohnzimmertüre bleibt geschlossen und sie damit alleine -, dann beugt sie sich zu ihm vor.

„Alter, der sieht gut aus.“

Ja, tut er. Roman gibt sich ja auch ziemlich viel Mühe – er steht so lange vor dem Spiegel, bis alles passt und sein Kleiderschrank ist gut gefüllt. Trotzdem reagiert seine Schwester etwas arg heftig, findet Pascal.

„Er ist schwul. Und du hast einen Mann.“

Den zweiten Teil übergeht sie geflissentlich. Der erste Teil lässt ihr Interesse dagegen noch weiter steigen.

„Schwul?“  
„Ja. Und nein, ich habe nichts mit ihm.“  
„Mh...“

Na super, sie glaubt ihm nicht. Denkt sie etwa, Roman ist nur deshalb hier, weil er so gut aussieht? Das mag zwar bei manchen Möbeln der Fall sein, definitiv aber nicht bei seinem Mitbewohner.

„Ich bin nicht schwul, Isa.“  
„Ich weiß. Aber bei ihm könnte ich es verstehen, wenn du mal eine Ausnahme machen würdest.“

So, jetzt reicht es. Sanft, aber bestimmend schiebt Pascal seine Schwester vor die Türe.

„Du hast es doch eilig. Also los.“

Zum Glück erinnert sie das daran, dass sie eigentlich etwas anderes vorhatte als ihren kleinen Bruder zu verkuppeln. Trotzdem sieht sie ihn kurz bedauernd an, bevor sie zu ihrem Auto geht.  
Damit ist es an der Zeit, dass er sich der Rasselbande stellt. Noch weiß er nicht, ob er das Vertrauen seiner Schwester in Roman teilen kann.  
Auf den ersten Blick schon. Als er ins Wohnzimmer kommt, sitzt Roman auf dem Boden, Larissa steht neben ihm und nimmt wie erwartet seine Tattoos unter die Lupe und auf seinem Schoß liegt Lana. Alles friedlich.

Pascal setzt sich einfach neben ihn. Larissa ignoriert ihn immer noch.

„Großer Bruder? Als dein Bruder auf die Welt gekommen ist, warst du noch ein Kleinkind.“

Kurz nimmt Roman den Blick von Lana, um ihn anzugrinsen. Dann kehrt der sorgenvolle Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht zurück. Er hat ganz offensichtlich Angst davor, dem kleinen Bündel auf seinem Schoß weh zu tun.  
Pascal tut ihm den Gefallen und nimmt ihm Lana ab, bevor er weiter nachhakt.

„Die Info, dass du großer Bruder bist, ist total irrelevant. Genauso gut hättest du sagen können, dass du Linkshänder bist.“  
„Ich hab ja nicht gesagt, dass ich deswegen gut auf Kinder aufpassen kann. Dass ich großer Bruder bin, ist Fakt, das musst du mir lassen.“

Larissa unterbricht ihre Diskussion. Sie hat ihre Inspektion abgeschlossen, nun möchte sie Erklärungen und Erläuterungen.

„Was ist das da?“

Roman streckt gerade seinen Arm aus, um das Motiv, auf das Larissa zeigt, besser sehen zu können, als sich auch Lana zu Wort meldet. Und wie immer gilt bei dem Zwerg das Motto, dass sie ihre normale Schweigsamkeit dadurch ausgleicht, dass sie, wenn sie mal schreit, das in einer unerträglichen Lautstärke tut.  
Scheiße. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße. Es lief gerade so gut – Roman hat sich fast freiwillig mit den Mädchen abgegeben, hat sich recht gut mit Larissa verstanden und jetzt das. Was gibt es schon Abschreckenderes als ein brüllendes Baby?

Pascal steht auf, er wiegt Lana hin und her. Keine Chance, sie schreit in unverminderter Lautstärke weiter.  
Scheiße. Bis gerade eben hatte er noch alles im Griff – Roman hätte sich jederzeit abseilen können. Aber wie soll Pascal auf Larissa aufpassen, wenn er das kleine Monster auf seinem Arm bändigen muss? Abhauen wird jetzt viel schwieriger.

Auch Roman steht nun auf, er mustert besorgt den kleinen Schreihals.

„Soll ich Milch warm machen oder so?“  
„Ist okay, ich mach' das schon.“  
„Ach ja?“

Romans Nachfrage ist gerechtfertigt. Wie soll er auch nur irgendetwas auf die Reihe kriegen, solange er den Schreihals hält? Wiegen ist das einzige, was er hinbekommt und wie er sieht, hilft das nicht.  
Aber er will einfach nicht, dass Roman sieht, wie anstrengend seine Anhängsel sind – und er will nicht, dass Roman ihn scheitern sieht. Also tut er so, als hätte er alles im Griff.

„Ja. Das...“

Der Rest geht im sirenenartigen Geheule unter. Okay, vielleicht ist er wirklich überfordert. Zugeben will er das trotzdem nicht.

„Schnauze. Ich helf' dir jetzt.“

'Schnauze'? War das die Larissa-freundliche Version von 'Fresse'? Wirklich viel besser war das auch nicht und ein kurzer Blick nach unten in Larissas glänzende Augen verrät, dass er nachher ein Problem mit seiner Schwester bekommt. Aber hey, vielleicht hat er eine Chance, wenn er Isa erzählt, dass ihre Tochter das von ihrem neuen tätowierten Helden hat?  
Widersprechen kann er nicht, Roman lässt ihn einfach stehen. Und damit wendet sich auch Larissa wieder von ihm ab – er wusste nicht, wie treulos seine Nichte ist, das ist ja echt unglaublich. So steht er völlig alleine mit dem Brüllmonster da und ja, jetzt muss er doch langsam zugeben, dass er heillos überfordert ist.

Zum Glück kommt Roman schnell zurück. Und in der Hand hält er Herrn Hase.

„Ich weiß, was kleine Mädchen brauchen, okay?“

Pascal will Einspruch erheben, will Roman darauf hinweisen, dass Lana, wenn sie anfängt zu schreien, von nichts und niemandem aufzuhalten ist. Aber bevor er dazu kommt, steht Roman schon vor ihnen und hält Lana den Hasen hin.  
Sie nimmt ihn sofort entgegen und das Schreien verstummt.

„Du... Alter.“

Das Grinsen auf Romans Gesicht ist ganz eindeutig triumphierend. Immerhin verschwindet es kurz, als Lana ein Hasenohr in den Mund nimmt und es großzügig einweicht. Man muss ihm lassen – er trägt es mit Fassung. Für einen Moment sieht man ihm das Leiden an, doch dann kehrt die stoische Miene zurück.  
Auch die hält nur kurz. Darauf folgt ein ungläubiges Lachen. Er hat sich das ebenfalls schwerer vorgestellt.

„Gib' her.“

Pascal hat inzwischen komplett aufgegeben. Wenn Roman meint, es ist eine gute Sache, Lana zu nehmen, dann ist das so. Also überreicht er ihm die Kleine und sie bleibt tatsächlich ruhig. Wenigstens hat das wohl nichts mit Roman zu tun – sie ist so sehr mit Herrn Hase beschäftigt, dass ihr alles andere egal ist.

„Der gute alte Herr Hase... Ich fass' es nicht.“  
„Ja, der tröstet immer.“

Roman muss es ja wissen, der teilt sich ständig ein Bett mit ihm.  
Apropos...

„Wie war das eigentlich mit Erik? Durfte er da im Bett bleiben?“

Auf einen Schlag verfärben sich Romans Wangen rot, er tut so, als würde er ganz intensiv Lana und sein Kuscheltier beobachten. Dann wird ihm jedoch bewusst, dass er Pascal nicht entkommt – dass Pascal schon gemerkt hat, dass er seine Frage gehört hat.

„Hab' ihn schnell rausgeworfen. Hab' mich dabei aber echt mies gefühlt. Und ich musste mich danach bei ihm entschuldigen.“

Das meint er – zumindest teilweise – ernst, ganz eindeutig. Er lacht nicht und... Es passt zu dem Roman, den er kennengelernt hat. Mag sein, dass sein Verhalten hauptsächlich dadurch geprägt ist, dass er ein Gewohnheitstier ist und es ist nun mal Gewohnheit, dass Herr Hase in seinem Bett liegt, es ist aber auf jeden Fall Fakt, dass er sehr an seinem Stofftier hängt.

Als Lana anfängt, vor sich hin zu brabbeln, zuckt Pascal zusammen. Ist das der Vorbote vom nächsten Schreikrampf?  
Offensichtlich nicht. Sie lutscht immer noch völlig zufrieden das Hasenohr ab.  
Mit seiner Sorge war er jedoch nicht alleine. Roman richtet wieder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die Kleine, er wiegt sie etwas hin und her.

Und in diesem Moment macht es Klick.

Dieser Anblick... Roman sieht so liebenswert aus, wie er sich ganz versunken um Lana kümmert, so toll und ja, irgendwie auch echt schön und Pascal starrt ihn an, kann einfach nicht anders, kann den Blick nicht abwenden und der letzte ansatzweise vernünftige Gedanke, den er zustande bringt, ist, dass er gerade echt neidisch auf seine Nichte ist, weil er gerne an ihrer Stelle wäre.  
Und dann stellt er sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn er jetzt seine Hand an Romans Wange legen würde und sich vorlehnen würde und ihn küssen würde und sein Magen kribbelt wie verrückt, als sich ein Film in seinem Kopf abspielt, so real, dass er fast schon Romans Bartstoppeln an seiner Hand spürt, Romans Lippen auf seinen, Romans Zunge, Romans Nähe...  
Scheiße. Es hat ihn erwischt. Und zwar volle Breitseite.

Er sollte wegsehen, das weiß er ganz genau. Sollte endlich den Blick abwenden, bevor Roman...  
Zu spät. Roman hebt den Kopf und sieht ihn an, sieht ihm direkt in seine Augen. Als er merkt, dass Pascal ihn anstarrt, runzelt sich seine Stirn, doch ganz langsam glättet sie sich wieder, der verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck verschwindet und wird durch einen Gesichtsausdruck ersetzt, den Pascal partout nicht deuten kann.  
Wegsehen kann er trotzdem nicht. Sie sehen sich an und Pascal zieht ernsthaft in Erwägung, ob er nicht einfach das tun soll, was er sich gerade vorgestellt hat, ob er nicht einfach die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrücken soll, Romans Wange streicheln soll, ihn küssen soll.

Er kommt nicht dazu. Ein Zupfen an seiner Hose reißt ihn aus seiner Starre, Larissas Stimme lenkt auch Roman ab und beendet diesen Moment abrupt.

„Spielen wir jetzt endlich?“

Aus, vorbei. Es ist, als wären sie unter Wasser gewesen – und als hätte Larissa sie aus dem Wasser gefischt.  
Und irgendwie ist es doch anders. Denn jedes Mal, wenn Pascal zu Roman hinüber sieht und sich ihre Blicke treffen, blitzt das Gefühl von gerade eben auf, diese Verbindung, diese Nähe, dieses 'ich will ihm noch näher sein'.

~*~*~

Pascal hat sich verliebt.

Wann genau es passiert ist, kann er nicht sagen. Rückblickend zieht sich das schon eine ganze Weile, stellt er jetzt fest. Nur der Moment, in dem er verstanden hat, dass das mehr ist als 'wir würden uns nicht zerfleischen, wenn man uns zu einer Beziehung zwingen würde', hat auf sich warten lassen.  
Es ist eine heftige Erkenntnis und sie erklärt so vieles – sie ist die logische Erklärung für so einige Dinge, über die er sich in letzter Zeit den Kopf zerbrochen hat. Deshalb und nur deshalb wollte er nicht, dass sich etwas zwischen Roman und Erik entwickelt, das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass die beiden aus seiner Sicht irgendwelche Probleme miteinander gehabt hätten. Und...

Jetzt, wo ihm das bewusst geworden ist, fallen ihm so viele Kleinigkeiten auf. Wie nahe sie sich stehen, wie sehr er diese Nähe mag und inzwischen auch braucht, aber auch so Dinge, wie schön Roman ist, wie niedlich sein Lachen ist, wie gut er aussieht. Er mag seine Unbekümmertheit, wenn mal der Stress von ihm abfällt, er sich keine Sorgen macht, aber er mag auch seine Nachdenklichkeit.

Die ganze Zeit hat er sich dagegen gewehrt, teils bewusst, teils unbewusst. Aber das geht jetzt nicht mehr. Er kann das nicht mehr verleugnen, kann nicht mehr so tun, als wäre das alles rein freundschaftlich.  
Er hat sich in Roman verliebt.

Es passt einfach zwischen ihnen. Wie er immer wieder bemerkt hat, sind sie eine Einheit, können sich aufeinander verlassen, sind füreinander da. Und durch seine Erkenntnis bekommt das noch mehr Tiefe.

Pascal hofft, dass Roman das auch so sieht – und dass Roman den Umschwung ebenfalls bemerkt hat. Es ist durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, Pascal hat schon das Gefühl, dass sich auch von Romans Seite etwas geändert hat.  
Immerhin trifft er sich nicht mehr mit Erik. Zumindest nicht auf eine Art und Weise, die ihn eifersüchtig macht. In der letzten Zeit haben sich die beiden nie alleine getroffen, meistens waren sie in einer größeren Gruppe unterwegs. Und da war Pascal immer dabei.

Erkenntnis schön und gut. Wie es weitergehen soll, weiß Pascal noch nicht – ob er sich an Roman heranwagen soll und wenn ja, wie. Das ist der nächste große Schritt und obwohl er ihn bewusster angeht, ist er noch ahnungsloser als zuvor.

Und dann übernachtet Roman mal wieder bei Adnan und Pascal ist endgültig verunsichert.

~*~*~


	14. Viele Hunde sind des Hasen Tod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt hat es ja doch noch geklappt mit dem Update vor Neujahr :D Deshalb noch mal separat:  
> Einen guten Rutsch und ein frohes neues Jahr! ♥ Und danke an alle, die das letzte Jahr da waren ♥

_Viele Hunde sind des Hasen Tod:  
Gegen eine Übermacht kommt man nicht an_

~*~*~

In der Küche brennt Licht.

Haben sie vergessen, das Licht auszuschalten, als sie mit dem Abendessen fertig waren? Pascal schließt das recht schnell aus – das hätten sie gesehen, so wie er es jetzt schon von der Treppe aus gesehen hat. Die Türe ist nur angelehnt und durch den Spalt fällt das Licht in den Flur.  
Dann ist – oder war – Roman da. War, denkt sich Pascal, nachdem er einen Blick in die Küche geworfen hat. Erst auf dem Weg zum Kühlschrank bemerkt er, dass Roman immer noch da ist. Sein Mitbewohner sitzt hinter der Küchenzeile auf dem Boden.

„Ey, Roman!“

Ganz langsam hebt Roman seinen Kopf und Pascal nimmt ihm sofort ab, dass er ihn bis gerade eben nicht bemerkt hat. Seine Augenlider hängen auf Halbmast, er ist sichtlich müde. Und trotzdem sitzt er in der Küche herum und starrt auf sein Handy...  
Pascal kniet sich neben ihn. Dass er eigentlich nur in die Küche gekommen ist, um etwas zu trinken zu holen, ist nun unwichtig.

„Was machst du hier?“

Als Antwort bekommt er nur ein Schulterzucken, dabei fällt Roman fast das Handy aus der Hand. Ah ja, das Handy könnte der Übeltäter sein.  
Soll er...? Ja. Er soll. Pascal nimmt ihm das Handy ab, wartet einen Moment lang und als keine Gegenwehr von Roman kommt, entsperrt er es und sieht sich an, was Roman wach hält.  
Wenige Momente später ist er schlauer.

„Warum schaust du dir das an?“

Es ist keine Frage, auf die er eine Antwort will – es ist nur, damit er etwas dazu gesagt hat. Und er ist selbst davon überrascht, wie sanft seine Stimme klingt.

Berichte vom Spiel in München. Das hat sich Roman angesehen. Als würde es nicht schon reichen, dass er die fünf Gegentore im Hinterkopf hat, liest er sich die Berichte durch, die allesamt kein gutes Haar an ihm lassen.  
Kein Wunder, dass er so geknickt ist. Schon ein kurzer Blick hat gereicht, um Pascal ein schlechtes Gefühl zu geben – er kann nur ahnen, wie viel schlimmer das für Roman, der sich das ausführlicher angesehen hat und auf den das alles bezogen ist, sein muss.

Er muss ihn trösten. Muss ihm irgendwie sagen, dass das nicht stimmt, was diese Zeitungen schreiben, dass er sich das nicht zu Herzen nehmen soll, dass er nicht traurig sein soll. Aber wie?  
Am liebsten würde er ihn küssen. Ihn an sich ziehen, seinen Rücken streicheln und ihn küssen, bis er nicht mehr an die Kritik denkt. Seine innere Stimme widerspricht jedoch.

'Er will dich nicht.'  
'Ja, weil er gerade etwas anderes im Kopf hat.'  
'Er will dich auch sonst nicht.'

Ach ja, Adnan, Erik und die Tatsache, dass sich bei ihnen nichts tut. Schön, dass ihn seine innere Stimme wieder daran erinnert.  
Aber das ist jetzt absolut unwichtig. Wichtig ist, wie es Roman geht – und dem geht es beschissen. Darum muss er sich kümmern, nicht um sein eigenes Wohl. Romans Leid ist viel akuter.

Pascal setzt sich neben Roman, lehnt sich ebenfalls an der Küchenzeile an. Dann, nach kurzem Zögern, legt er den Arm um den Torwart. Völlig unverbindlich und freundschaftlich – damit wäre das Thema 'er will dich nicht' abgehakt und er kann sich voll und ganz auf das zertrümmerte Ego seines Freundes konzentrieren.

„Scheiß Spiel, oder?“

Roman lässt sich gegen ihn sacken. Das ist Antwort genug.

Eine Weile bleiben sie so sitzen, dann hat Roman das Bedürfnis, sich auszukotzen. Plötzlich wirkt er zumindest ein bisschen wacher.

„Ich habe alles falsch gemacht, was man falsch machen kann. Beschissen gespielt, fünf Tore kassiert und die Abwehr verunsichert.“

Roman tut ihm richtig leid. Er weiß ja, dass er sich anstrengt, er bekommt mit, wie hart er trainiert. Und dann kommt ein Spiel, in dem das alles egal ist und in dem Roman einfach keine Chance hat.

„Weißt du, was die alles über mich schreiben? Unsicher, wackelig, Hampelmann, Gürki, unentschlossen, vogelwild, kein Rückhalt... Und dann denke ich die ganze Zeit an das Spiel, an jede einzelne Situation, überlege, was ich anders machen hätte können. Mir platzt der Kopf, ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Ich fühle mich wie eingesperrt.“

Was soll er dazu groß sagen? Roman hatte keinen Sahnetag, das ist klar. Ganz so schlecht, wie die Zeitungsberichte behaupten, war er wohl nicht, aber fünf Tore kassiert man nicht einfach so, das kann Pascal nicht oder zumindest nur mit sehr viel Fantasie schönreden. Und wenn er das tut... Roman merkt das. Das hilft ihm also nicht weiter.  
'Eingesperrt' ist sein Stichwort. Sie könnten natürlich hier sitzen bleiben und über das Spiel reden, aber Pascal hat eine viel bessere Idee und Roman hat ihm mit dem Stichwort 'eingesperrt' auf die Sprünge geholfen.

„Komm, wir hauen ab.“  
„Auf eine einsame Insel, wo uns keiner kennt? Wunderbar, ich bin dabei.“

Resigniert lässt Roman seinen Kopf auf die Knie sinken. Doch jetzt, wo er einen Plan hat, lässt Pascal keine Selbstironie zu. Ihm wird jetzt geholfen, da kann Roman sich noch so sehr sträuben.

„Haha, nein. Komm. Einfach mal raus, in die Pampa fahren. Muss ja nicht gerade die einsame Insel sein – rauskommen reicht doch.“  
„Aber morgen ist Auslaufen.“  
„Und wenn wir jetzt nicht weg fahren, legst du dich ins Bett und schläfst sofort. Na klar.“

Mit einer Diskussion kommen sie hier nicht weiter, Pascal muss Taten sprechen lassen. Er schlägt Roman auf den Rücken, dann steht er auf und hält ihm die Hand entgegen, um ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen.

„Tuchel wird Verständnis dafür haben, dass du morgen fertig bist und Teddy erst recht. Also, entweder kannst du hier herumhängen und dich selbst bemitleiden oder du kannst ausbrechen.“

Es wirkt tatsächlich. Was es nun war, weiß Pascal nicht – ob seine Worte Roman überzeugt haben oder doch eher der Tatendrang -, aber Roman ergreift grummelnd seine Hand und lässt sich auf die Beine helfen. Vielleicht war es auch die Tatsache, dass er ihm keine andere Wahl lässt.  
Egal. Roman steht. Geht doch.

„In fünf Minuten treffen wir uns an der Garderobe. Zieh' dir etwas an. Haare brauchst du nicht zu richten.“

Roman duckt sich unter seiner Hand weg, mit der er ihm durch die Haare streichen wollte, gleichzeitig pikst er Pascal in die Seite. Auf seinem Gesicht ist der Hauch eines Lächelns zu erkennen.  
Er hält sich tatsächlich an die Zeitvorgabe. Kurz darauf stehen sie beide angezogen an der Haustüre. Sie sind fast bereit für ihren Ausbruch.

„Soll ich fahren oder willst du?“

Roman überlegt kurz, wägt wahrscheinlich ab, ob er sich mit seiner Laune überhaupt hinter ein Lenkrad setzen darf oder ob ihm das Fahren gut tut. Doch seine Laune ist wohl zu schlecht.

„Du.“  
„Dein Auto oder mein Auto?“  
„Meins. Weiß ja nicht, wie wörtlich du das mit der Pampa nimmst...“

Soll das also heißen, dass er mit Romans Jeep über die Wiesen brettern darf? Geil.  
Könnte natürlich nur eine Masche sein, weil Roman sein Auto besser findet als Pascals, aber er beschließt, das nicht groß zu hinterfragen. Bei dieser Aussicht... Okay, und hauptsächlich geht es darum, dass Roman wieder etwas fröhlicher wird und wenn der Jeep dazu beiträgt, dann fahren sie mit dem Jeep, kein Problem.

Draußen ist es dunkel und still. Genau die richtigen Voraussetzungen für ihren Ausbruch. Außerhalb der Stadt wird es noch ruhiger und dunkler sein und das wird Roman gut tun, hofft Pascal.

„Wie war eigentlich dein Spiel?“

Kurz bevor Roman sich in München die Stimmung verhageln lassen musste, hatte Pascal ein Spiel mit der U23. Sein Spiel fand allerdings vor etwas überschaubarerer Kulisse statt – die 350 Zuschauer in Köln lassen sich natürlich nicht mit der Allianz Arena vergleichen.  
Roman wäre froh, wenn ihm heute nur 350 Leute zugesehen hätten.

„2:0 gewonnen, ich hab' durchgespielt.“

Auch wenn er normalerweise gerne mit Roman über seine Spiele spricht, steht das jetzt hinten an. Das Spiel war gut, sie haben gewonnen, für ihn lief es gut, damit ist es abgehakt und für heute unwichtig. Romans Spiel ist viel wichtiger, er ist gerade derjenige, dem man den Rücken stärken muss. Roman darf ihn ein andermal wieder über seine Spiele ausquetschen.  
Zeit, Roman mit etwas ganz Banalem abzulenken. Pascal schlägt ihm einfach gegen die Schulter. Und als keine sofortige Reaktion kommt, noch einmal. Das ist dann sogar seinem Schmollmops zu viel – er sieht ihn etwas genervt an, dann schlägt er zurück. Natürlich erwidert Pascal den Schlag umgehend und bei seinem nächsten Hieb wirkt Roman schon etwas weniger lustlos.  
Bis sie am Auto angekommen sind, fällt es ihnen ziemlich schwer, voneinander abzulassen. Aber dann schließen sie doch stillschweigend Frieden und steigen in den Jeep, Roman auf der Beifahrerseite und Pascal nimmt hinter dem Steuer Platz.

„Wo fahren wir jetzt hin?“  
„Weiß ich auch noch nicht genau. Ich weiß, dass es hier in der Nähe einen Wald gibt, den schauen wir uns mal an.“

Mit diesen Worten startet Pascal den Motor und lässt den Wagen aus der Einfahrt rollen. Gut, dass sie bei ihren Autos flexibel sind und jeder mal mit jedem Auto fahren darf – ohne Übung hätte er das Auto bei diesen Lichtverhältnissen nicht so reibungslos auf die Straße manövrieren können.  
Als nächstes lässt er die Fenster herunter. Ist zwar eigentlich zu frisch für offene Fenster, doch auf der nächsten großen Straße erweist sich das als eine echt gute Idee. Es zieht, der kalte Wind bläst ohne Hindernis durch das Auto und das fühlt sich irgendwie nach Freiheit an.  
Ob Roman das auch so sieht, weiß Pascal nicht. Zumindest entspannt sich seine Miene und er schließt zwischendurch sogar seine Augen.

Pascal steuert den Wald an, den er auf dem Schirm hatte. Und tatsächlich findet er dort nach einer Weile einen kleinen Feldweg, auf den er einbiegt. Zugegebenermaßen ist selbst dafür der Jeep schon besser geeignet als sein eigenes Auto.  
Als sie mitten im Wald sind, bleibt er einfach stehen und stellt den Motor ab. Hier wird um diese Uhrzeit schon niemand mehr vorbei kommen.

„Und jetzt?“

Unter normalen Umständen würde er Roman damit aufziehen, dass er verdammt unkreativ ist, wenn ihm nichts einfällt. Aber normal ist hier gerade nichts und weil sich in Romans resignierten Blick ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer gemischt hat, verkneift er sich den Kommentar.

„Auf das Dach.“

Bevor Roman widersprechen oder auch nur nachhaken kann, schnallt Pascal sich ab. Einen Plan, wie das gehen soll, hat er auch nicht – nur eine vage Ahnung und die erledigt sich, als er aussteigt und überprüft, ob es an der Kofferraumtüre eine Leiter gibt.  
Es gibt nämlich keine.  
Gut, dann muss er das tun, was er früher beim Auto seiner Eltern oft gemacht hat: Einfach vorne heraus klettern.

Roman sitzt immer noch auf der Beifahrerseite, als er von seiner Expedition zurückkehrt. Und er macht keine Anstalten, wegzusehen. Gut, dann... Klettern unter Beobachtung.  
Es funktioniert tatsächlich. Wenn man den Sitz und den Türrahmen als improvisierte Leiter nimmt, kommt man tatsächlich aufs Dach. Und sein Erfolg gibt Roman Mut – mit Pascals Hilfe schafft auch er es nach oben.

„Und jetzt?“

Diesmal fällt es ihm schon wesentlich schwerer, die Frage nicht zu kommentieren. Doch auch diesmal hilft ein Blick in Romans Augen. Wieder der Welpenblick...

„Schreien.“  
„Was?“  
„Du bist Torwart, du kannst das.“  
„Also... So richtig schreien?“  
„Ja. Mach' einfach.“

Roman sieht ihn skeptisch an und dann merkt Pascal, wie sein Widerstand bröckelt. Etwas zögerlich breitet der Schweizer die Arme aus, schließt die Augen, atmet tief durch und...  
Schreit. Er tut es tatsächlich. Und es bedarf nur weniger Sekunden, bis auch die letzte Hemmschwelle verschwindet und er sich einfach den ganzen Frust von der Seele schreit.  
Roman unterbricht das nur, um ihn anzurempeln.

„Du auch.“

Er auch? Aber er ist nicht derjenige, der so frustriert ist. Andererseits ist er hier, damit Roman nicht alleine ist und dazu gehört auch, dass er nicht alleine schreit. Also streckt Pascal ebenfalls die Arme aus und tut es seinem Freund gleich.  
Und in diesem Moment ist es egal, dass Roman mit anderen Männern ins Bett geht und etwas mit Erik anfangen will und Pascal keine Beziehung zu ihm bekommt, weil es gerade egal ist, wie sich das nennt, was zwischen ihnen ist – sie sind sich so nah, irgendwie miteinander verbunden und das fühlt sich gut an und braucht keinen Namen.  
Pascal lässt sich einfach fallen, im übertragenen Sinne.

Als sie wieder nach Hause fahren, ist Roman ruhig. Er lehnt seinen Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe, immer wieder fallen seine Augen zu. Bis sie zuhause ankommen, ist er eingeschlafen.

~*~*~


	15. 守株待兔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Heute kommt ein Kapitel, auf das alle (inklusive ich) lange gewartet haben. Und das nicht nur, weil ich mal wieder langsam beim Hochladen war... :D  
> Und damit übergebe ich an Pascal, den alten Hasenfuß :D

_守株待兔。:_  
Pinyin: shǒu zhū dài tù  
Wörtliche Übersetzung: Bei einem Baumstumpf stehen und auf einen Hasen warten.  
Enspricht dem deutschen „Darauf warten, dass einem die gebratenen Tauben in den Mund fliegen" 

~*~*~

Die Stimmung im Auto ist gedrückt. Zumindest von Pascals Seite aus – Roman sieht so drein, wie er immer schaut, wenn er Auto fährt.  
Sie sind auf dem Weg zum Flughafen. Es ist Länderspielzeit und sie wurden beide zur Nationalmannschaft berufen, Roman zur Schweizer Nati und Pascal zur deutschen U20.

Er will nicht. Klar, es ist eine Ehre und so weiter, aber diesmal ist Pascal extrem unwillig. Und daran ist einzig und alleine sein Fahrer schuld.

Roman gehen zu lassen ist echt schwer. Es fühlt sich komisch an, weil Pascal irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, in Romans Nähe nicht die Möglichkeit zum nächsten Schritt zu verpassen. Solange sie beieinander waren, bestand die Chance, dass sich endlich etwas zwischen ihnen ergibt – was ist, wenn dieser Moment kommt, während jeder bei seiner Nationalmannschaft ist?  
Gut, das ist zugegebenermaßen etwas abergläubisch. Aber wer weiß – vielleicht sieht alles anders aus, wenn Roman von der Nati zurückkommt? Vielleicht hat er seine Chance dann verpasst?  
Na ja, Erik ist ja nicht dabei, der ist ja zum Glück kein Schweizer. Und Yann ist verletzt. Soweit er weiß, hat er bei der Nati keine Konkurrenz.

Er sollte endlich mal etwas tun. Seit Pascal bemerkt hat, dass er sich in Roman verliebt hat, wartet er nur ab. Hofft darauf, dass Roman die Veränderung auffällt, dass Roman etwas tut...  
Er will ihn. Doch so langsam wird ihm immer mehr bewusst, dass sich da von alleine nichts tun wird. Bereitschaft alleine reicht nicht aus.  
Pascal sollte langsam mal die Initiative ergreifen.

In der Theorie sieht das ja noch ganz einfach aus – da weiß er sogar, wie er die Initiative ergreifen könnte. Er müsste einfach nur mal Roman küssen. Das wäre ein klares Zeichen und danach kann das Schicksal seinen Lauf nehmen – von alleine tut es das nicht, es braucht diesen Anstoß.  
Die Geschichte mit Roman ist ein Rennen, bei dem er am Rand sitzt und sich wundert, dass er außen vor ist. Er muss sich ins Spiel bringen, damit auch er im Rennen ist.

Was soll schon passieren? Pascal kann nur gewinnen. Egal wie Roman darauf reagiert, dass er nun auch am Rennen teilnimmt. Entweder findet er es gut und er freut sich darüber oder...  
Roman ist schwul, er mag ihn, er wird ihn nicht scheiße finden, wenn er ihn küsst. Das Schlimmste, was passieren könnte, wäre, dass Roman kein Interesse hat. Wird er ihm dann aber schon einigermaßen nett verklickern und wenn Roman ihn aus dem Rennen wirft, ist das wenigstens ein ganz klares Zeichen.  
Inzwischen ist Pascal an dem Punkt, dass er lieber Klartext will als die vage Hoffnung, dass doch etwas gehen könnte. Und ein paar Chancen malt er sich dann doch aus. Vielleicht sieht Roman wirklich mehr in ihm als nur einen sehr guten Freund.

Okay, er muss das tun. Sobald sie von den Nationalmannschaften zurück sind. Also nachdem er Roman vom Flughafen abgeholt hat – Roman kommt später zurück als er.  
Oder davor?  
Scheiße, 'davor' würde bedeuten, dass er Roman in ungefähr einer Viertelstunde küssen würde. Denn in einer Viertelstunde sind sie am Flughafen und dann trennen sich ihre Wege.

Eigentlich ist das keine schlechte Idee. Sie sehen sich jetzt gut eine Woche lang nicht... Er kann Roman nachher am Flughafen küssen und dann einfach abhauen, so müssen sie erst einmal nicht darüber sprechen. Roman kann das sacken lassen und sich überlegen, wie er damit umgeht.  
Aber abgeschottet ist er nicht. Wie soll er reagieren, wenn Roman ihn anruft? Das wird er höchstwahrscheinlich tun und ihn fragen, was das sollte. Soll er dann die Wahrheit sagen? Soll er sagen, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hat? Oder soll er das Handyklingeln ignorieren?

Am liebsten würde er die Idee als dumme Spontanidee verdrängen. Das kommt gerade so überraschend und er muss sich in so kurzer Zeit entscheiden... Aber es ist eben keine dumme Idee. Irgendwann will er Roman endlich küssen, statt immer nur abzuwarten. Und jetzt würde es ganz gut passen.  
Soll er das wirklich tun? Wenn es sich ergibt, auf jeden Fall – aber wie ergibt es sich? Was muss passieren, damit er Roman küsst?

Okay, Pause. Gedankenpause. In seinem Kopf fliegen die Gedanken durcheinander, er schafft es nicht mehr, auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Dass sein Herz schneller schlägt, hilft ihm ebenfalls nicht.  
Pascal lenkt sich mit Roman ab. Nicht unbedingt die beste Ablenkung, aber immerhin größtenteils ein anderes Thema.

„Du wirst mir fehlen, Dicker.“

Das ist tatsächlich so. Und das liegt nicht nur an der Beziehungssache, daran, dass er eigentlich langsam bereit wäre, den nächsten Schritt zu machen, ihn jetzt aber die Länderspielpause davon abhält.  
Ihr Zusammenleben ist einfach so alltäglich, auch wenn es dadurch, dass Roman bei den Profis spielt und er meistens nicht, immer wieder Unterbrechungen gibt. Und diese Trennung ist ein gutes Stück länger als sonst.

„Du mir auch. Ich bring dir Souvenirs mit.“  
„Schau' lieber, dass du spielst. Ich schaue mir eure Spiele an und ich will dich sehen.“  
„Du musst doch selbst spielen und trainieren und so.“

Stimmt auch wieder. Und das ausgerechnet jetzt, wo Yann ausfällt und Roman voraussichtlich im Tor stehen wird... Na ja, abends trainiert er ja nicht. Kriegt er schon irgendwie hin.

Eine wirkliche Ablenkung bietet Romans Handy. Plötzlich verstummt die Musik im Auto und als Übeltäter ist schnell das Handy geortet, das die Musik ans Auto übertragen sollte.  
Roman greift danach, Pascal schlägt seine Hand weg und nimmt es selbst. Das Problem ist schnell gefunden: Romans Handy ist aus.

„Und?“  
„Aus.“

Er versucht, das Handy wieder zu starten, aber vergeblich. Da tut sich gar nichts, es zuckt nicht einmal. Das Gerät ist tot. Zumindest vorübergehend.

„Hast du es nicht aufgeladen?“  
„Eigentlich schon. Hing die ganze Nacht am Strom. Überprüft habe ich es aber nicht und das beschissene Kabel hat einen Wackler.“

Wieder will Roman nach seinem Handy greifen, wieder gibt Pascal ihm einen Klaps auf die Hand.

„Konzentrier' du dich aufs Fahren. Du kannst mir glauben, wenn ich sage, dass da nichts mehr geht.“

Das nimmt er tatsächlich so hin. Glücklich ist er jedoch nicht – allerdings hauptsächlich wegen seinem Handy, denkt Pascal.

„Na super. Jetzt kann ich keine Musik auf dem Flug hören. Oder dir vor dem Abflug lauter nervige Sachen schreiben. Ich muss mal schauen, ob ich im Flughafen eine Steckdose finde, vielleicht sind wir lange genug da, dass ich mich da anstöpseln kann.“

Den letzten Teil von Romans Schimpftirade bekommt Pascal gar nicht mehr richtig mit. Ihm ist nämlich gerade etwas aufgefallen.  
Der Tod von Romans Handy spielt ihm massiv in die Karten. Sie sehen sich ein Weilchen lang nicht und Roman kann ihn, wenn er nach dem Kuss abhaut, nicht anrufen, um zu fragen, was das sollte.  
Das ist die perfekte Gelegenheit. So gut wird es nicht mehr.

Er muss Roman nachher küssen. Er hat keine andere Wahl – entweder jetzt oder nie. Und da er den Kuss will...  
Jetzt.

Die Nervosität steigt nun, wo es so ziemlich fix ist, dass er Roman nachher küssen wird, ins Unermessliche. Da hilft auch der Blick hinüber zur Fahrerseite nichts – Roman schmollt zwar noch, aber auch der Schmollmund steht ihm ziemlich gut und der enge schwarze Pulli sowieso.  
Er wird ihn küssen.

Roman parkt an einem ziemlich verlassenen Eingang. Ist wohl keine typische Reisezeit gerade. Aber Pascal kann sich nicht beklagen, ihm ist das ganz recht, wenn sie für ihre Verabschiedung keine Zuschauer haben. Nicht mal Romans Teamkollegen sind zu sehen, es läuft also richtig gut.  
Trotzdem lässt Pascal sich extrem viel Zeit beim Aussteigen. Er hat Schiss, richtig viel Schiss – da kann er sich noch so oft bewusst machen, dass eigentlich nichts passieren kann.  
Bis er bei Roman ankommt, ist der schon abreisebereit. Er hat seinen Rucksack auf dem Rücken, sein Handy schiebt er gerade in seine Hosentasche. Ah, auch er hat es also nicht geschafft, es wiederzubeleben. Dann übergibt er den Autoschlüssel an Pascal.  
Es fehlt nur noch der Abschied.

„Also dann... Schau', dass du rechtzeitig losfährst.“  
„Mach' ich. Krieg' ich schon hin. Guten Flug – und nicht so viele Tore kassieren, okay?“

Roman lacht, München ist wohl inzwischen wirklich größtenteils verdaut. Gut so. Dafür kassiert Pascal auch gerne einen Schlag gegen die Schulter.

„Du aber auch.“

Sie verstummen beide, sehen sich an. Und Pascal weiß, dass die Uhr tickt. Gleich wird Roman sich umdrehen und den Flughafen betreten. Dann ist es vorbei mit seiner Chance. Mit seiner goldenen Chance, verdammt.  
Er atmet tief durch, zählt innerlich bis drei. Das muss reichen, mehr Zeit hat er nicht. Ein letzter Gedanke daran, dass er das jetzt sofort durchziehen muss, dann ist er bereit.  
Mehr oder weniger. Zumindest so bereit, dass er noch einen Schritt auf Roman zu machen kann.

Und dann tut er es einfach. Er legt seine Hand an Romans Wange, sieht ihm kurz direkt in die Augen, beugt sich nach vorne und küsst ihn. Drückt seine Lippen auf Romans und verharrt so.  
Es ist nur ein kurzer Kuss, Pascal zieht seinen Kopf schon nach ein paar Augenblicken zurück. Aber es war ein eindeutiges Zeichen – das Zeichen, das er schon so lange setzen wollte.

Und der Kuss war lange genug, dass Roman seine Augen schließen konnte. Nun öffnet er sie ganz langsam wieder und hätte Pascal nicht eh schon eine Schwäche für diesen verdammten Schweizer, wäre es spätestens nach diesem Augenaufschlag soweit.  
Oh Mann, er würde jetzt gerne einfach so stehen bleiben. So nah bei Roman – so nah bei seinen Lippen. Ohne Probleme könnte er ihn jetzt noch einmal küssen.  
Aber er muss weiter. Er muss weg, muss Roman die Möglichkeit geben, das sacken zu lassen.

Pascal macht einen Schritt zurück, dabei rutscht Romans Hand von seinem Oberarm. Er lässt die Hand von Romans Wange gleiten.  
Romans Gesichtsausdruck ist perplex. Seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen, er starrt ihn an, sein Mund steht einen Spalt offen. Er hat ihn völlig überrumpelt.  
Weg. Sofort.

Er nickt Roman zu, weiß selbst, wie verlegen und unpassend das wirken muss, aber etwas Besseres fällt ihm einfach nicht ein. Dann dreht er sich um und läuft zur Fahrertüre.

„Passi...“

Wenn er sich nicht täuscht, ist Romans Stimme höher als sonst. Nicht viel, nur eine Nuance, aber ihm fällt diese Kleinigkeit sofort auf.

„Bis dann.“

Mit diesen Worten steigt er ein, lässt sich auf den Sitz fallen, zieht die Türe hinter sich zu und startet den Motor. Den Gurt legt er erst an, als das Auto schon rollt.  
Ein kurzer Blick nach hinten zeigt, dass Roman immer noch dort steht, wo er ihn gerade einfach so stehen gelassen hat – wo sie sich gerade geküsst haben. Er sieht dem Auto hinterher, das kann Pascal über die Rückspiegel beobachten.  
Vielleicht sollte er doch noch da bleiben. Nein, sollte er nicht. Er hat einen Vorsprung, weil ihm schon länger klar war, dass zwischen ihnen etwas laufen könnte – Roman war, was das angeht, bis gerade eben völlig blank. Bevor sie das Thema wieder aufgreifen, muss Roman sich erst einmal damit auseinander setzen. Alles andere wäre unfair.

Ihm ist bewusst, dass er wesentlich entspannter wirkt als er tatsächlich ist. Zumindest seine Flucht... Dass er es geschafft hat, einfach so wegzufahren, lässt nicht vermuten, dass seine Hände zittern.  
Kaum ist er außer Sichtweite, hält Pascal am Straßenrand. Erst einmal durchatmen...

Dann breitet sich ganz langsam ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
Er hat es geschafft. Er hat Roman geküsst.

~*~*~


	16. Die Löffel spitzen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, der liebe Pascal... lässt jetzt erst einmal Roman im Ungewissen. Und damit dreht er den Spieß um - bis jetzt war er ja derjenige, der nicht wusste, was los ist :D  
> Aber jetzt ist erst einmal Länderspielpause und die beiden getrennt voneinander...

_Die Löffel spitzen:  
ganz genau hinhören. Hasen besitzen ein ziemlich gutes Gehör. Das liegt auch daran, dass sie ihre Ohren (in der Jägersprache Löffel genannt) unabhängig voneinander in verschiedene Richtungen drehen kann._

~*~*~

Pascals Handy klingelt, als er auf dem Weg zur Nationalmannschaft ist. Ging erstaunlich schnell – entweder lag Romans Handytod doch nicht am leeren Akku oder er hat sich die nächstbeste Steckdose unter den Nagel gerissen.  
Soll er den Anruf annehmen? Irgendwann muss er sich Roman stellen und wenn er jetzt nicht vernünftig antworten kann, hat er die Ausrede, dass er gerade in der Öffentlichkeit ist. Roman weiß das, also nimmt er das in Kauf.

„Hallo, Roman.“  
„Hallo, Passi.“

Schweigen. Aber Pascal wird einen Teufel tun und sich ein Gespräch aus den Fingern saugen – Roman war auf dieses Telefonat vorbereitet, er soll gefälligst die Gesprächsführung übernehmen.  
Tut er dann auch, zumindest halbwegs.

„Wir sind jetzt angekommen. Sind im Hotel.“

Keine Nachfrage zu dem Kuss – noch nicht. Und nicht nur das beruhigt Pascal ungemein. Klar ist es gut, dass er noch nicht darüber reden muss, aber dass Roman ihn nun anruft und über ganz banale Dinge mit ihm spricht... Er nimmt ihm den Kuss nicht übel.

„Guten Flug gehabt?“  
„Kann mich nicht beklagen.“  
„Würde ich an deiner Stelle auch nicht. Ich wäre froh, wenn ich fliegen dürfte.“

Roman lacht, das Geräusch wird halb durch ein Rascheln im Hintergrund übertönt. Hat er sich jetzt auf ein Bett gelegt? Unverschämter Kerl. Pascal würde jetzt auch lieber in einem Bett liegen statt im Zug zu sitzen.

„Du spielst in der falschen Nationalmannschaft. Du solltest zu uns kommen.“  
„Dafür habe ich aber die falsche Nationalität. Und ich bin zu jung.“  
„Ach, kein Problem. Du wirst eingebürgert. Und was das Alter angeht... Wir sind da nicht so pingelig. Du bist gut, du könntest hier ruhig bei den Großen mitspielen.“

An diesem Punkt merkt Pascal, dass doch noch nicht alles wieder normal ist. Ihm liegt die Frage auf der Zunge, wie Roman gedenkt, ihn einzubürgern – ob er ihn dafür heiraten will. Aber das kann er jetzt nicht sagen. Das geht zu sehr in die Richtung des Kusses.

„Und was sagt dein Trainer dazu?“  
„Der hat da kein Mitspracherecht.“

Nun ertönt eine Stimme im Hintergrund. Der Schweizer Dialekt ist ganz deutlich herauszuhören, selbst bei den paar Worten, die Pascal aufschnappt. Darunter sind 'runter', 'kannst später noch' und 'komm'.  
Roman reagiert gereizt. Und nahezu unverständlich. Ohne seine monatelange Übung hätte Pascal gar nichts verstanden, so übersetzt er mit viel Fantasie 'jaaa, ich komme gleich. Ist noch nicht eilig.'.

„Dann musst du mir noch die Schweizer Hymne beibringen.“  
„Kriegen wir- ey, was soll das?“

Es ist erstaunlich, wie schnell Roman die 'Sprachen' wechseln kann. Während er mit Pascal Hochdeutsch – oder etwas, das Hochdeutsch näher kommt als seine Muttersprache – spricht, benutzt er bei der Nati nur Schweizerdeutsch. Und gerade eben hat er mitten im Satz die Sprache gewechselt.  
Die darauf folgende Diskussion läuft auch auf Schweizerdeutsch ab.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass wir runter müssen.“  
„Ja, aber mein Handy muss laden! Du kannst mir nicht einfach den Stecker ziehen!“  
„Kann ich doch. Kommst du jetzt?“  
„Gleich.“

Ah, dann hat er also doch eine Steckdose gebunkert. Scheinbar nur, um ihn anzurufen – eigentlich hätte er gar nicht die Zeit für ein Telefonat gehabt, aber für ihn hat er sich die Mühe gemacht, eine Steckdose zu suchen, sein Handy anzustecken und ihn anzurufen.  
Die Wärme breitet sich in Pascals Bauch aus. Erst recht, als Romans Stimme von 'entnervt' zu 'freundlich-bedauernd' wechselt, als er sich wieder dem Telefonat zuwendet.

„Also, du hast es gehört. Ich muss runter. Dann...“

Roman will noch mehr sagen. Doch sein Handy lässt ihm nicht die Gelegenheit dazu. Plötzlich ist die Leitung unterbrochen und das Gespräch damit beendet.

~*~*~

„Du hast nicht gespielt.“  
„Gut erkannt, Sherlock.“  
„Nicht so frech, Freundchen.“

Der Gang, durch den Pascal läuft, ist menschenleer. Am Ende angekommen – hier hinten sind nur die Türen zu Besenkammern und anderen 'Zutritt verboten'-Räumen – lässt er sich auf den Boden sinken. Mehr Privatsphäre bekommt er hier nicht, aber das ist zumindest schon mal mehr als auf dem Zimmer. Hier kann er ungehört mit Roman telefonieren.  
Als er nach dem Spiel sein Handy in die Hand genommen hat, hatte er einen verpassten Anruf von Roman sowie eine Nachricht mit dem Inhalt 'Rufst zurück?'. Natürlich hat er ihm gehorcht. Es ist ungewohnt, so viel mit ihm zu telefonieren – zwei Telefonate in zwei Tagen sind echt viel -, aber schon alleine Romans Stimme zu hören, hat ihm gezeigt, dass es nicht nur ungewohnt, sondern auch gut ist. Es ist, als hätte er bei der Nationalmannschaft ein Stück Zuhause dabei.

„Wie kam's? Bist du verletzt?“  
„Nee. Trainer meinte, diesmal nicht. Beim nächsten Spiel darf ich aber wahrscheinlich spielen.“  
„Ich hoffe. Hab' schon nach dem Spielplan geschaut – ihr spielt immer einen Tag nach uns. Da müsste ich deine Spiele schauen können.“

Aha, also ist Roman auch auf Länderebene sein größter Fan. Gut zu wissen.

„Und wie sieht es bei dir aus? Spielst du morgen? Oder hat Marwin dich noch überholt?“

Roman hält ihn, was die Nati angeht, immer auf dem Laufenden. So hat er auch von der Rangordnung erfahren – Yann ist die gesetzte Nummer eins, danach kommt ziemlich fix Roman und dahinter wartet Marwin, der Newcomer. Und da Yann momentan verletzt ist, dürfte Roman bei diesen Spielen im Tor stehen.

„Nein, das hat er noch nicht geschafft. Ich spiele. Schaust du das Spiel?“  
„Ich versuche es.“  
„Gut. Dann geb' ich mir Mühe.“

In diesem Moment ist Pascal noch froher darüber, alleine zu sein. In Gesellschaft wäre er sich schon ein bisschen dämlich vorgekommen mit seinem breiten Grinsen. Aber er kann einfach nicht anders. Das Gespräch mit Roman löst Gefühle in ihm aus, die nach draußen müssen.  
Sie schweigen beide einen Augenblick, sind wohl gerade beide mit Grinsen beschäftigt. Dann murmelt Roman etwas, ein bisschen leiser als vorher.

„Ich vermiss' dich.“

Pascal umklammert sein Handy fester, seine Kehle fühlt sich plötzlich ganz trocken an. Diese Worte...  
Er kann das entweder ins Lächerliche ziehen oder das erwidern. Beinahe entscheidet er sich für das Erstere, aber dann fällt ihm ein, dass er nichts mehr vertuschen will. Und wenn Roman so etwas sagt, ist es fast schon unverfänglich, es zu erwidern.

„Ich dich auch.“

Dafür ist es dann Roman, der es vertuscht. Oder so etwas in der Richtung. Er spricht plötzlich wieder lauter, mit einem Lachen in der Stimme.

„Die Leute hier sind total mies im Billard. Noch mieser als du. Ich brauch' endlich wieder mal einen vernünftigen Gegner.“

Pascal hat kein Problem damit, da mitzuziehen, überhaupt nicht. Aber Romans Worte von gerade eben blieben hängen und seine lockere Art verdrängen sie nicht.

„Du meinst, du brauchst mal wieder eine Abreibung? Kannst du haben. Nur noch ein paar Tage...“  
„Ja, nur noch ein paar Tage...“

Wenn er sich nicht täuscht, klingt Roman nun wieder sanfter, nachdenklicher, versunkener. Und das bringt Pascals Bauch zum Kribbeln.  
So wie es aussieht, freut Roman sich darauf, ihn wiederzusehen. Das ist schon mal sehr gut.

~*~*~

Am nächsten Tag gibt es nicht viel zu berichten. Sie hatten beide kein Spiel, nur Training. Trotzdem ruft Roman ihn wieder an, trotzdem finden sie genug Gesprächsstoff. Roman erzählt von seinen Trainingseinheiten, Pascal von seinen Mitspielern...  
Pascal wähnt sich schon auf der sicheren Seite, als Roman plötzlich ein neues Thema anschneidet.

„Passi?“  
„Mh?“  
„Wegen der Sache am Flughafen...“

Sache am Flughafen? Da gibt es nicht viel. Eigentlich nur eines: Der Kuss.  
Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein. Pascal will nicht darüber reden. Er würde das gerne schieben bis zu ihrer Rückkehr – und dann am liebsten noch weiter.  
Vielleicht hätte er doch nicht so viel mit Roman telefonieren sollen. War ja absehbar, dass Roman da irgendwann mal nachhakt. Aber wenn er daran denkt, dass er auf die Telefonate verzichten hätte müssen... Nein, da springt er lieber jetzt ins kalte Wasser.

Doch zuerst beschränkt er sich auf ein weiteres nichtssagendes 'Mh?'.  
Auch Roman fällt nichts ein. Auf beiden Seiten herrscht Stille. Und zwar nicht die Stille, die bei ihnen ganz normal ist – man merkt, dass sie beide verzweifelt überlegen, was sie sagen können.  
Dann platzt es aus Roman heraus.

„Ich dachte, du bist hetero?“  
„Dachte ich auch.“

Pascal schluckt. Wie viel soll er sagen? Wie viel kann er sagen?  
Viel. Mit seinem Kuss hat er ein klares Statement gesetzt und mit zu wenigen oder den falschen Worten verwäscht er das. Das wäre Verschwendung – da hätte er seinen Mut genauso gut in die nächste Tonne kloppen können.

„Bis zu dir.“

Das war's, mehr bekommt er nicht heraus. Ist ja auch schon eindeutig genug, findet er.  
Roman fällt auch nichts mehr dazu ein, Pascal hört nur seine Atemzüge. Und er denkt sich gleichzeitig 'Sag endlich etwas!' und 'Ich will nichts hören.'.  
Romans Reaktion ist letztendlich ein Mittelding. Er räuspert sich, dann...

„Reden wir daheim darüber.“  
„Okay.“

Damit hat er also seine Schonfrist. Nach seinem Geständnis ist Pascal sich allerdings nicht sicher, ob er die noch will. Jetzt, wo er Klartext gesprochen hat, will er auch Klartext von Roman.  
Aber gut, er hat schon recht. Über das Telefon ist das echt beschissen.  
Und immerhin gibt es noch ein gemeinsames Zuhause. Hoffentlich ist das auch nach ihrem klärenden Gespräch noch der Fall.

~*~*~


	17. Of je nu rent als een haas of kruipt als een slak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hach ja, eigentlich wollte ich nur "mal eben" und "schnell" etwas schreiben und mir dafür Zeit nehmen und schon wieder kommt eine große Hochladlücke...
> 
> Dafür gibt es neues Zeug! \o/ Und an dieser Stelle kommt ihr, meine lieben Leser, ins Spiel. Ich will nämlich wieder parallel etwas hochladen, kann mich aber nicht entscheiden. Und weil ich sonst eh nur losen würde, dachte ich mir, ich lasse euch entscheiden :D Also, wer einen Favoriten hat, darf mir das gerne mitteilen! ♥ Zur Auswahl stehen:  
> \- "Havard": Der Lebensweg von Havard Nielsen.  
> \- eine FF über Marc-André ter Stegen und einen OC  
> \- "Roadtrip": Ein Auto, zwei Männer und... Freiheit. Natur. Straßen.  
> \- "Etappenweise": Über Iker Casillas und Marwin Hitz  
> \- "Sandro": Über Sandro-Wagner-Witze und Sandro Wagner himself  
> \- Eine neue (kürzere) Stürki-FF: Die Geschichte, die momentan meine ganze Zeit in Anspruch nimmt. Würde dann aber noch ein bisschen dauern, ist noch nicht fertig.
> 
> Ich bin gespannt :D

_Of je nu rent als een haas of kruipt als een slak:_  
Of je nu rent als een haas of kruipt als een slak, nieuwjaar blijft op 1 januari – Ob man nun rennt wie ein Hase oder kriecht wie eine Schnecke, Neujahr bleibt am 1. Januar.  
Egal, wie sehr man sich beeilt, für jeden vergeht die Zeit gleich schnell.

~*~*~

Trotz des Gesprächs am Vortag wählt Pascal nach Romans Spiel wieder seine Nummer. Er hofft einfach, dass das Thema vorerst aus dem Raum geschafft ist und sie sich ganz normal unterhalten können.  
Das braucht er nämlich gerade. In den paar Tagen Länderspielpause hat sich das schon so sehr eingebürgert, dass es eine Gewohnheit wurde, täglich mit Roman zu telefonieren.  
Sieht aus, als hätte er ein gutes Timing. Roman nimmt den Anruf an und wimmelt ihn nicht sofort wieder ab. Er ist also auf seinem Zimmer und kann in Ruhe telefonieren.

„Und? Das war ein etwas entspannteres Spiel, oder?“

Die Schweizer Nati hat ihr Spiel 7:0 gewonnen. Das bedeutet, dass Roman kein Tor kassiert hat und allgemein sehr viel mehr Ruhe hatte als in seiner letzten Partie.  
Pascal gönnt es ihm. Roman hat etwas Balsam auf die Seele nach dem desaströsen Bayern-Spiel verdient.

„Kann man so sagen. Hast du das Spiel geschaut?“  
„Ja, aber viel hat man von dir nicht gesehen.“

Bis vor einer Weile hätte er darauf beharrt, dass er das Spiel geschaut hat, weil da nun mal sein Mitbewohner und bester Freund mitspielt. Jetzt kann er zugeben, dass er sich auch darüber gefreut hätte, einen Blick auf Roman zu erhaschen. Leider hat er sich dafür die falsche Partie ausgesucht – das Spiel fand hauptsächlich vor dem anderen Tor statt.  
Mittlerweile ist er sogar schon an dem Punkt angekommen, dass er sich auf dem Handy Bilder von Roman ansieht. Nur ein bisschen informieren und träumen, was sein könnte, wenn Roman seine Gefühle erwidert... Roman war eine echt gute Wahl, er hätte sich auch hässlichere Männer aussuchen können.

„Ich war froh darüber. Ist auch mal wieder ganz angenehm. Ein Spiel unter Dauerbeschuss reicht mir.“

Weiter kommen sie nicht. Plötzlich ertönt eine andere Stimme im Hintergrund.

„Ey, Roman. Mach' mal Platz.“  
„Du kannst gleich das ganze Bett für dich alleine haben. Wenn ich rausgehe, nämlich.“  
„Och, Roman. Bist du beleidigt?“  
„Ich würde gerne in Ruhe telefonieren.“

Wieder schaltet Roman um auf Schweizerdeutsch, so wie die Person in seinem Zimmer.  
Die Person in seinem Zimmer... Es ist nicht Marwin, Romans Zimmerpartner. Dessen Stimme erkennt Pascal inzwischen – Marwin redet auch gern drein, das hält sich jedoch in Grenzen.  
Nicht jedoch bei diesem Schweizer.

Als nächstes wendet Roman sich wieder Pascal zu.

„Yann ist da. Da denkt man sich, man hat seine Ruhe von ihm, weil er sich verletzt hat, aber nein, er muss unbedingt vorbeischauen. Darf ja nichts verpassen und so.“

Yann, Romans Ex-Freund. Sollte er sich Sorgen machen?  
Nein. Eher nicht. Nicht, wenn die beiden so miteinander umgehen. Nun gibt es nämlich wieder eine Kabbelei zwischen den beiden Schweizern.

„Mit wem telefonierst du denn?“  
„Schon mal was von 'Privatsphäre' gehört? Kann ich bitte wenigstens fünf Minuten ungestört telefonieren?“

Was auch immer Roman ihm zwischen den Zeilen – oder in Gesten, kann ja auch sein – mitgeteilt hat, es hilft. Yann mault noch etwas nach, doch kurz danach hört man eine Türe und Romans erleichtertes Seufzen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie ich mal was mit ihm haben konnte.“

Sie lachen beide, aber dann wird Roman plötzlich ernst. Das war nicht nur ein Scherz, seine Aussage zu Yann.

„Damals war es vielleicht ganz nett, aber jetzt... Kann auch sein, dass sich meine Ansprüche geändert haben. Er ist mir jetzt zu perfekt. Zu sehr Sonnenschein, zu makellos, zu glatt.“

Pascal versteht, was er meint. Dabei hat er Yann noch nie getroffen – aber Romans Worte spiegeln den Eindruck, den er durch Bilder und Spiele im Fernsehen von ihm bekommen hat, wider.  
Gleichzeitig ist das auch echt beruhigend. Damit hat sich die Sorge, dass dieses Makellose Roman mehr reizt als alles, was Pascal vorzuweisen hat, erledigt.  
Und dann kommt noch die Tatsache dazu, dass Roman mit ihm über ihn lästert... Pascal deutet das so, dass er für Roman über Yann steht.

„Ist es unangenehm, mit ihm bei der Nati zu sein?“  
„Weil er mein Ex ist? Nein. Wir kommen echt gut miteinander aus – die Sache mit der Beziehung ist komplett abgehakt. Er ist jetzt nur noch ein Teamkollege. Einer, den ich besser kenne, klar, aber es ist nicht irgendwie unangenehm zwischen uns. Es passt so, wie es ist – wir sind beide zufrieden, denke ich.“

Die Türe öffnet sich wieder. Pascal muss nicht erst nachfragen, ob das nun Yann oder Marwin ist, der das Zimmer betritt – Romans Reaktion ist Antwort genug. Auf einmal klingt seine Stimme düster.

„Okay, ich überlege mir das, glaube ich, doch anders. Er ist furchtbar.“  
„Meinst du mich?“  
„Wen sonst? Runter von meinem Bett, Yann. Du kannst dich auch auf Marwins Seite setzen, wenn du schon unbedingt hier sein willst. Der kommt auch gleich wieder. Also, hoffe ich.“

Auch wenn Roman so klingt, als würde Yann ihn richtig nerven, freut Pascal sich über die Unterbrechungen. Das zeigt ihm, dass Yann wirklich passé ist und das nach Pascals unterschwelligem Geständnis.... Roman hat zwar nicht gesagt, dass es ihm ähnlich geht, aber er hat ihn auch nicht in den Wind geschossen und so wie es klingt, sind seine Chancen bei Roman zumindest größer als die von Yann.

~*~*~

Nach dem Spiel gegen die Niederlande fällt es Pascal echt schwer, sich abzuseilen. Sie haben das Spiel gewonnen, das muss gefeiert werden und da er fast komplett durchgespielt hat, muss er auch bei der Feier dabei sein. An und für sich kein Problem, er findet es ja auch geil, dass sie den orangenen Nachbarn geschlagen haben. Aber dann hat er auf sein Handy geschaut und Romans Nachricht gesehen.  
'Gut gemacht', ein lächelndes Smiley und ein Herz.  
Er muss raus, zumindest kurz. Muss mit Roman reden, muss seine Stimme hören.

Pascal schafft es, sich aus dem Staub zu machen, als zwei seiner Mitspieler versuchen, in der Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraums eine Breakdance-Nummer hinzulegen. Während alle auf die beiden achten, haut er ab und verschwindet auf den Gang. Noch im Gehen klingelt er bei Roman an.  
Vergeblich. Es klingelt eine Weile lang, dann drückt Roman ihn weg. Bevor Pascal dazu kommt, beleidigt zu sein, erreichen ihn schon Romans Nachrichten.

'Sorry' und ein trauriges Smiley.  
'Teambesprechung', entnervtes Smiley.  
'Ich ruf dich später an', kein Smiley.  
Und dann ein einzelnes Herz.

Okay, okay, alles verziehen. Mehr als das.  
Pascal starrt das Herz an. Noch ein Herz...  
Ruhig bleiben. Roman ist keiner, der Herzen grundsätzlich meidet. Er benutzt die eigentlich recht oft. Allerdings sind das normalerweise immer gelbe Herzen – Roman ist nun mal Schwarz-Gelber durch und durch. Schon in der Schweiz hat er bei mehreren schwarz-gelben Vereinen gespielt und nun ist er beim BVB gelandet. Das spiegelt sich auch in seinen Herzen wider.  
Diese Herzen gerade eben waren aber nicht gelb.

Zurück zu den Jungs. Erst antworten, dann zurück.

'Okay, bis dann' und ein lächelndes Smiley. Das muss reichen, das muss passen.

Die anderen haben seine Abwesenheit nicht bemerkt. Dafür hat er die Tanzeinlage verpasst. Macht nichts, schon ist die nächste Aktion an der Reihe.  
Pascal bekommt davon nicht viel mit, seine Gedanken sind nun endgültig woanders.

Mann, er vermisst Roman so sehr. Einerseits hat er schon noch Angst vor dem Aufeinandertreffen und davor, dass Roman ihn nicht will, andererseits... Er hat mit seinem Kuss alles gemacht hat, was er von seiner Seite aus in diese Richtung tun kann. Und die Rückmeldung von Roman sieht doch echt nicht schlecht aus. Von 'verstoßen' kann nicht die Rede sein, sie haben viel mehr Kontakt als sonst bei ihren Trennungen.  
Es ist mehr als das. Wie sie miteinander umgehen, die Art, wie sie miteinander Kontakt haben... Pascal denkt, er macht sich nicht vergeblich Hoffnungen. Seine Chancen stehen gut, echt gut, und er hält die Warterei nicht mehr aus, will endlich so richtig Bescheid wissen.  
Und vor allem will er Roman küssen. Noch einmal und so richtig und länger.

Noch vor ein paar Monaten war er komplett davon überzeugt, dass er hetero ist. Selbst als er Roman begegnet ist, war das noch so. Das ist jetzt verschwunden. Inzwischen steckt er schon zu tief drin, als dass er sich noch einreden könnte, dass er kein Interesse an Männern – oder zumindest an einem Mann – hat.  
Findet er auch nicht unbedingt schlecht. Wenn das die Vorfreude auf Roman mit sich bringt, das Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn er darüber nachdenkt, ihn zu küssen, nimmt er das gerne hin.

Roman weiß auf jeden Fall schon mal, was Sache ist. Und es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass etwas zwischen ihnen passieren könnte, wenn sie beide zurück nach Hause kommen.  
Nur noch vier Tage.

~*~*~

„Passi, du musst sofort hierher kommen.“

An und für sich hat Pascal damit kein Problem. Gibt nur ein winziges Hindernis...

„Und wie soll ich nach Estland kommen?“  
„Weiß ich auch nicht. Aber du musst.“

Momentan hat er das Zimmer für sich alleine – sturmfrei für ein paar Minuten. Das bedeutet, dass er sich aufs Bett legen kann, während er mit Roman telefoniert. Ist echt angenehm – so langsam hat er die leeren Flure satt. Wird höchste Zeit, dass er wieder nach Hause kommt.

„Was ist los?“  
„Du musst mich gesund pflegen.“

Auch hier hat Pascal keine Einwände. Nur eine Nachfrage.

„Was hast du getan?“  
„Daumen verletzt. Tut weh.“

Noch ein Grund mehr, warum er endlich nach Hause muss: Er muss Roman wieder von Angesicht zu Angesicht sehen. Schon alleine aus Prinzip, aber auch, damit er sich wieder in Erinnerung ruft, dass Roman nicht nur niedlich ist. Verdammt, er ist so groß wie er, verdammt muskulös und ziemlich breit – aber bei den Telefonaten geht das verloren. Da hat Pascal nur Romans Stimme und die klingt nicht so bedrohlich. Vor allem nicht, wenn er so jammert.

„Roman, du bist blöd.“  
„Ey, mehr Mitleid, bitte!“  
„Später. Warum verletzt du dir den Daumen? Den brauchst du doch, ey.“

Okay, wenn er Roman jetzt sehen würde, würde er seinen Schmollmund sehen. Würde auch nicht gerade helfen, sein Image als starker Mann zu stärken.

„Ich weiß. War ein Unfall beim Training.“  
„Und jetzt? Was ist mit dem Spiel morgen?“  
„Fällt flach, wahrscheinlich. Ich will da kein Risiko eingehen.“

Nun ist es an der Zeit, dass Pascal seinen Schmollmund auspackt. Was Roman kann, kann er schon lange – erst recht, wenn er das Zimmer für sich alleine hat.  
Gut, dass Julian von diesem Gespräch nichts mitbekommt. Der ist ja schon so der Meinung, dass sie sich verhalten wie ein altes Ehepaar. Spätestens nach diesem Telefonat wäre er sich da ganz sicher.

„Mensch, Roman. Nichts gegen Marwin, der klang ganz nett, wenn er reingequatscht hat, aber du solltest doch spielen.“  
„Marwin freut sich. Der kommt eh nie zum Zug und er kennt den Kapitän von Estland. Der spielt mit ihm beim FCA.“  
„Aber ich wollte dich spielen sehen. Vielleicht hätten die Esten dich öfter beansprucht.“

Entrüstetes Lachen von Roman. Hey, er hat nicht gesagt, dass er im Spiel gegen Estland oft hinter sich greifen hätte müssen – natürlich wäre er davon ausgegangen, dass Roman alles hält, ist doch klar.  
Aber wenn Roman ihm diese Aussage übel nimmt, kann er ruhig noch eine Schippe drauf legen.

„Komm' lieber du zu mir. Ich wollte meinen Lieblingsgoalie spielen sehen und das kann ich jetzt nicht mehr. Du musst mich trösten.“  
„Oooh, armer Passi.“  
„Ja, schon. Was willst du überhaupt noch bei der Nati machen? Die brauchen keine Invaliden.“  
„Mh. Gibt echt nicht viel zu tun. Ich könnte mich mit Yann darum kloppen, wer die dümmere Verletzung hat.“

Ah, der zweite verletzte Torwart ist also auch noch mit an Bord. Pascal bekommt fast schon Mitleid mit Marwin, der sich nun vermutlich entweder das Gejammere oder blöde Kommentare von den beiden Invaliden anhören darf.

„Also kommst du zu mir?“

Das Bedauern in Romans Stimme klingt überzeugend ehrlich. Könnte sein, dass er das zumindest teilweise wirklich so meint.

„Die lassen mich hier nicht weg. Aber das ist das letzte Nati-Spiel.“

Schade. Aber Roman hat recht.  
Nur noch zwei Tage.

~*~*~


	18. Wackelnasen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wo fange ich an? :D Erst mal ein allgemeines DANKE! für die überwältigende Rückmeldung ♥
> 
> Und dann... Mh. Eine Umfrage bei einer Stürki-FF machen, die Stürki beinhaltet... Das Ergebnis war erahnbar, eventuell. XD Stürki hat gewonnen, ich habe endlich die Stürki-FF beendet und.... Mh. Einsprüche eurerseits? Ich habe ein bisschen Bedenken, weil die FF recht lang wurde und dann zwei Geschichten zu den beiden parallel nebeneinander laufen haben mit unterschiedlichen Handlungen, aber ähnlichen Universen...? (Wow, jetzt habe ich es geschafft, "parallel" und "Universum" in einen Satz zu bringen XD)  
> Nun ja. Ich muss es nicht lesen, ich muss nicht den Überblick bewahren. :D Und hey, ich finds toll, dass Stürki so beliebt ist! ♥
> 
> Übrigens habe ich total vergessen zu erwähnen, um welche Spieler es bei "Roadtrip" geht. Das sind Max Meyer und Leon Goretzka :D
> 
> So, genug geredet, nun ist es Zeit für... Pascal am Flughafen.

_Wackelnasen:  
Wenn Hasen aufgeregt sind oder etwas Gutes riechen, wackeln sie mit der Nase. Je größer die Aufregung, desto stärker das Wackeln._

~*~*~

Immer wieder wandert Pascals Blick zu den Anzeigetafeln. Zur Uhrzeit, zu der Zeile mit Romans Flug... Mittlerweile taucht dort nichts Informatives mehr auf, die wichtigsten Infos hat er schon. Roman ist angekommen, er ist nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt.  
Irgendwie kommt er sich fehlplatziert vor. Vielleicht hätte er doch lieber draußen im Auto warten sollen statt hier in der Empfangshalle. Aber selbst der Fußweg hin zum Terminal hat ihn nicht davon abgehalten, Roman trotzdem direkt im Flughafen zu begrüßen.  
Auch wenn nur noch ein großer Blumenstrauß zum perfekten Kitsch fehlt.

Er vermisst ihn, er vermisst ihn so sehr. Und das wird jetzt, wo das Wiedersehen so kurz bevor steht, immer schlimmer.  
Die Aufregung sowieso. Hier im Flughafen wird er noch nicht erfahren, was das Resultat von Romans Überlegungen in den letzten Tagen ist, aber sobald sie zuhause ankommen, ist es endlich soweit.  
Eigentlich will er diesem Moment nicht entgegen fiebern, die Sorge, dass Roman schlechte Nachrichten für ihn hat, hält sich wacker. Aber mindestens genauso wacker hält sich die Hoffnung. Und Roman hat ihr immer wieder Futter gegeben.

Verdammt, wo bleibt Roman? Wo bleiben die Schweizer? Hängen die alle noch an der Grenzkontrolle fest, weil sie keine EU-Bürger sind?  
Immerhin kommen jetzt endlich mal Leute aus dem abgesperrten Bereich. Keine Schweizer Fußballer, soweit Pascal das erkennt – er muss allerdings auch zugeben, dass er nicht besonders auf sie achtet. Nur ein flüchtiger Blick und wenn kein breiter, muskulöser, schwarzhaariger Schweizer darunter ist, wandert sein Blick weiter nach hinten.

Und dann sieht er ihn. Dann taucht endlich Roman im Durchgang auf.  
Er ist nicht alleine, neben ihm läuft Yann. Sie unterhalten sich, während sie auf Pascal zukommen. Sieht ziemlich friedlich aus... Gab es die große Versöhnung?  
Der Gedanke rückt in den Hintergrund, als Roman seinen Kopf hebt und sein Blick auf Pascal fällt. Das Lachen verschwindet, wird durch ein breites Grinsen ersetzt und Pascal kann nicht anders, er muss das Grinsen erwidern. Es tut so gut, ihn zu sehen – schon alleine dieser Blickkontakt tut so gut.

Die Verabschiedung von Yann findet wohl statt, während sie zu ihm hinüber gehen. Denn kurz vor ihm trennen sich ihre Wege – Yann tritt zur Seite und bleibt dort stehen, Roman macht die letzten Schritte auf ihn zu.  
Und dann umarmt er ihn. Ohne Umschweife legt er die Arme um ihn, zieht ihn an sich, drückt ihn, Pascal erwidert die Umarmung, er verbirgt sein Gesicht an Romans Schulter und sein Herz beruhigt sich partout nicht.

Die Umarmung dauert länger als gewöhnlich. Erst denkt Pascal, dass nur er das so wahrnimmt, aber als sie selbst an diesem Punkt die Umarmung nicht lösen, wird ihm bewusst, dass sie sich wirklich lange halten. Nun, er will sich nicht beschweren. Er findet das echt gut gerade.  
Ganz langsam hebt Pascal seinen Kopf, öffnet die Augen – erst da wird ihm bewusst, dass er die Augen geschlossen hat – und erblickt Yann, der immer noch an der gleichen Stelle steht wie vorher. Ihre Blicke treffen sich und...

Er hätte ja mit allem möglichen gerechnet. Mit einem eifersüchtigen Blick, einem spöttischen Blick, einer rüden Geste... Aber nicht damit.  
Yann zwinkert ihm zu, dann zeigt er auf ihn.  
Freigabe vom Ex? Hat er gerade eben Yanns Erlaubnis bekommen, sich Roman zu angeln?

Pascal kommt nicht dazu, weiter darüber nachzudenken – oder sich noch mehr Zeichen von Yann senden zu lassen. Roman lässt ihn los, er macht einen Schritt zurück und schlägt ihm gegen die Schulter.

„Fahren wir jetzt heim?“  
„Na klar.“

Yann ist wirklich abgeschrieben. Während sie das Flughafengebäude verlassen, dreht Roman sich nicht zu ihm um, er kommt auch nicht mit ihnen mit. Damit sind sie jetzt wirklich alleine – auch die anderen Schweizer machen keine Anstalten, ihren zweiten Torwart aufzuhalten.

„Endlich wieder da...“

Roman legt seinen Kopf in den Nacken, als sie nach draußen treten. Hat er etwa den Smog vermisst? Zumindest die Luft müsste in der Schweiz besser gewesen sein als hier. Aber gut, wenn Roman sich freut, wieder zurück zu sein, beschwert Pascal sich nicht – er findet es ja auch gut, dass Roman wieder da ist.  
Erst recht, wenn er daran denkt, dass ein bisschen von Romans Rückkehrfreude ihm geschuldet ist.

Auf dem Weg zum Auto befragt Roman ihn zu seinem letzten Nationalmannschaftsspiel. Bis jetzt hatten sie keine Zeit, sich darüber zu unterhalten, Romans Heimreise kam ihnen in die Quere. Pascal erzählt also von dem Spiel gegen England, davon, dass sie 1:0 gewonnen haben und er die zweite Halbzeit über gespielt hat.  
Dann, während sie Romans Gepäck ins Auto laden und einsteigen, muss er noch mal bei dem Schweizer nachhaken.

„Und? Wie geht’s Yann? Gibt es Chancen darauf, dass er länger ausfällt und du die Nummer Eins wirst?“  
„Mh, also... Es gab da so einen kleinen Unfall. Er hat sich ganz zufällig die Hand eingeklemmt. Und dann ist ihm auch noch ein Koffer auf den Fuß gefallen. Ganz blöde Sache, ganz großer Zufall.“

Roman lacht und es ist echt gut, ihn wieder lachen zu hören – schon seine Stimme zu hören, mit ihm zu reden. Auch wenn man ihm deutlich anhört, dass er sich bis gerade eben noch mit Landsmännern unterhalten hat.  
Es bedarf keiner großen Diskussion, wer nach Hause fahren darf. Pascal hat noch den Schlüssel und Roman macht keine Anstalten, ihn ihm abzunehmen. Also nimmt Pascal auf dem Fahrersitz Platz, Roman steigt auf der anderen Seite ein.  
Und wieder ein Schritt Richtung Wahrheit... Wenn sie aussteigen, wenn die Fahrt vorbei ist, ist die große Aussprache noch etwas näher.

Während Pascal den Weg nach Hause einschlägt, kümmert sich Roman um die Musik. Erst blättert er alle Radiostationen durch und als er dort nichts nach seinem Geschmack findet, stellt er auf sein Handy um. Pascal beklagt sich nicht darüber, auch das – der ständige Liederwechsel – gehört zu ihrem Zusammensein dazu und auch das hat er irgendwie vermisst.  
Außerdem kennt Roman seinen Geschmack und schaltet eher selten Lieder weg, die ihm gefallen. So auch jetzt nicht.

Dann kehrt Schweigen ein. Nicht ihr normales Schweigen, nicht das 'es gibt gerade nichts zu sagen, aber das ist völlig okay'-Schweigen. Immerhin auch kein unangenehmes Schweigen.  
Was soll er sagen? Beziehungsweise: Wie sagt er es? Wie sagt er, dass er sich darüber freut, dass sie wiedervereint sind, dass er auf Romans Reaktion auf seinen Kuss hinfiebert, dass er gerade Bauchkribbeln hat?  
Und als würde das nicht reichen, sieht er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Romans Hand in die Richtung seiner Hand zuckt und das sieht ganz eindeutig danach aus, als hätte er seine Hand greifen wollen.

Was soll er tun? Soll er Roman sagen, dass er es einfach tun soll, dass er seine Hand nehmen darf? Oder soll er selbst nach Romans Hand greifen?  
Nein, das traut er sich nicht. Roman darauf anzusprechen wäre schon schwer genug, aber beim Gedanken daran, Romans Hand zu nehmen, verlässt ihn endgültig der Mut.

Kurz treffen sich ihre Blicke. Pascal ist froh, dass er die Ausrede 'ich muss auf den Straßenverkehr achten' hat – er sieht sofort wieder weg und ihm ist klar, wie das wirken muss. Aber er ist so nervös, sein Bauch fährt in einer Tour Aufzug.  
Roman macht ihn fertig.

Dann ergreift der Schweizer wieder das Wort. Er erzählt von den letzten Tagen, von Kleinigkeiten, die er am Telefon noch nicht erzählt hat – oder Kleinigkeiten, von denen er vergessen hat, dass er sie Pascal schon erzählt hat. Und ganz langsam entspannt Pascal sich. Zumindest ein bisschen.  
Als sie zuhause ankommen, hat eine merkwürdige Ruhe Pascal erfasst. Ihm ist ganz deutlich bewusst, dass nun der Moment der Wahrheit kommt, aber die ganzen 'was wäre, wenn?'-Gedanken sind verschwunden. Es kommt, wie es kommt – und es kommt gleich.

Sie betreten das Haus, ziehen sich an der Garderobe Jacken und Schuhe aus, Roman stellt sein Gepäck daneben ab. Anschließend bleiben sie voreinander stehen.  
Und jetzt? So ganz auf Autopilot laufen kann Pascal nicht – es mag zwar sein, dass er an Romans Entscheidung nichts mehr ändern kann, aber tatenlos kann er nicht bleiben. Jetzt müsste ihm nur einfallen, was sie jetzt am besten machen. Küche, Wohnzimmer, draußen spazieren gehen?  
Roman ist ähnlich ratlos. Er steht vor ihm, öffnet kurz den Mund, als ob er etwas sagen will, dann zuckt er mit den Schultern und schließt ihn wieder.

Und dann macht er einen Schritt auf ihn zu, legt ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und küsst ihn.

Pascals Körper reagiert schneller als sein Kopf. Er rückt etwas näher zu Roman, seine Hände finden zu Romans Hüfte. Erst dann kommt ganz langsam bei ihm an, was gerade passiert.  
Roman küsst ihn. Er zupft an seinen Lippen und als Pascal den Mund einen Spalt öffnet, spürt er auch Romans Zunge, die sich vorsichtig in seinen Mund tastet.  
Roman küsst ihn. Er hält ihn, er brummt leise, er ist ihm so nahe, kam ihm von sich aus so nahe und – verdammt, dieser Kuss ist ein eindeutiges Zeichen, so eindeutig, deutlicher kann er kaum sagen, dass er kein Problem damit hatte, dass Pascal ihn geküsst hat, im Gegenteil.

Kaum spürt Roman, dass Pascal den Kuss erwidert, wird er mutiger. Er legt seinen bis gerade eben noch freien Arm um ihn, zieht ihn noch näher an sich, dann hält er ihn so.  
Wow.  
Es fühlt sich gut an, so gut. Ganz anders als der Kuss am Flughafen – da konnte er sich ja noch nicht einmal auf den Kuss an sich konzentrieren, weil es so schnell ging und er so nervös war. Aber jetzt kann er aufpassen und vor allem genießen und Roman bietet so viel, gibt ihm so viel zu genießen. Sein Körper, sein warmer starker Körper, gegen den sich Pascal bedenkenlos sacken lassen kann, seine Arme, genauso stark, seine Finger, die ganz sanft seinen Nacken streicheln, immer wieder, nur für ein paar Sekunden, dann verliert Roman wieder die Konzentration und ist vom Kuss zu sehr abgelenkt... Und dann natürlich sein Mund, seine Lippen, seine Zunge, die Geräusche, die er von sich gibt, sein Atem, der Pascals Gesicht streift.

Pascal hat vor allem in den letzten Tagen wirklich oft über diesen Moment nachgedacht, hat darauf gehofft, dass er die Möglichkeit haben wird, Roman ausführlich zu küssen – und dann hat er sich diesen Kuss ausgemalt. Aber das hier, das übersteigt seine Vorstellungen. Das ist so anders, so überraschend, irgendwie, so gut einfach.  
Er könnte noch ziemlich lange hier stehen bleiben und weiter machen. Roman auch, der macht keine Anstalten, den Kuss zu beenden. Nein, an ihnen scheitert es definitiv nicht.  
Es ist etwas anderes, das sie unterbricht.


	19. Hasenfuß

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ääääh jaaa, da war ein kleiner Cliffhanger das letzte Mal...  
> Aber wirklich nur ein kleiner. :D
> 
> (Neue Geschichte ist übrigens auf dem Weg :D)

_Hasenfuß:  
Hat heute in etwa die Bedeutung wie „Angsthase“. Im englischen Sprachraum (früher auch im deutschen) steht 'hare foot' für einen schnellen Läufer, da Hasen bis zu 70 km/h laufen können._

~*~*~

Erst ignoriert Pascal das Piepsen, das aus der Küche kommt. Doch dann löst sich Roman von ihm und so langsam kehrt auch bei ihm die Vernunft zurück. Im Gegensatz zu Roman weiß er nämlich, woher das Geräusch kommt.

„Ich hab' 'nen Kuchen im Ofen.“

Romans Augen weiten sich, er sieht ihn überrascht an.

„Du hast einen Kuchen gebacken?“  
„Ja.“

Er war nun mal ziemlich nervös. Und dann war alles fertig für Romans Rückkehr und er hatte nichts zu tun, also hat Pascal sich gedacht, dass er ihm eine Freude machen könnte.  
Das muss er nicht aussprechen, Roman grinst auch ohne diesen Hinweis – hat auch ohne diesen Hinweis erraten, dass ein Teil dieses Kuchens ihm gehört. Aber dann runzelt sich seine Stirn.

„Und was wäre gewesen, wenn wir in einen Stau gekommen wären?“

Pascal zuckt mit den Schultern. Also bitte, er hat sich vorher über ganz andere Dinge Sorgen gemacht. Da war die Aussicht auf einen verbrannten Kuchen ziemlich nebensächlich.

„Hab' zu spät angefangen und dann... Daumen drücken.“

Sein Blick huscht zu Romans Lippen. Gerade eben hat er sie noch geküsst...  
Der Gedanke erinnert ihn daran, dass er jetzt endlich in die Küche schauen sollte. Aber sollte er Roman fragen, ob er mitkommen will? Eigentlich unnötig, das ist auch Romans Haus, er kann sich hier frei bewegen. Fühlt sich trotzdem komisch an, wortlos abzuhauen.  
Ratlos fährt Pascal sich durch die Haare. Doch das monotone Piepsen nimmt ihm die Entscheidung ab. Kuchen schauen, sofort.

Roman folgt ihm tatsächlich. Er lehnt sich an die Küchenzeile und sieht Pascal dabei zu, wie er die Kuchenform aus dem Ofen holt.  
Kurzer Teigtest – passt, der Kuchen ist fertig, der Teig ist nicht mehr roh. Dann kann er ihn jetzt stehen lassen.

Auch Roman wirkt nervös, als er sich ihm zuwendet.

„Sollen wir ein Stück Kuchen essen und reden?“

Reden... Das Herz sackt ihm in die Hose. Gut, Romans Kuss spricht eine eindeutige Sprache, er wird ihn wohl nicht wegen dem Flughafenkuss zur Sau machen. Trotzdem will Pascal jetzt nicht reden. Und das liegt durchaus auch daran, dass er gerade vorher herausgefunden hat, dass Roman Dinge mit seinem Mund machen kann, die er im Moment eindeutig bevorzugt.  
Er schüttelt also den Kopf.

„Der muss doch erst einmal abkühlen.“

Mit diesen Worten geht er hinüber zu Roman. Wenn der schon nicht von alleine auf die Idee kommt, ihn zu küssen, dann... Pascal stellt sich direkt vor ihn, viel zu nah, als dass es noch als 'Gesprächsabstand' durchgehen würde. Und damit endgültig geklärt ist, was er will, packt er den Stoff vorne an Romans T-Shirt und nimmt den Kuss wieder auf.  
Keine Widerrede, kein Widerstand von Roman. Er ist ebenfalls dieser Alternative zum klärenden Gespräch nicht abgeneigt.

Als Pascal wieder Romans Zunge spürt, lässt er ganz langsam locker, lässt sein T-Shirt los, seine Hand streicht über Romans Oberkörper nach unten. Und auch das ist so anders als sonst – früher hat er nicht groß darüber nachgedacht, Romans Oberkörper zu berühren, dann, als er das schon gerne mal gemacht hätte, ging es nicht und jetzt darf er das einfach so tun. Und es fühlt sich gut an, echt gut. So fest und...  
Nach einer Weile reicht auch das nicht mehr. Seine Finger gleiten immer wieder am Bund von Romans T-Shirt entlang und er will mehr, noch mehr, will noch weiter gehen, noch mehr spüren.  
Dann traut er sich einfach. Pascal lässt seine Finger unter Romans T-Shirt schlüpfen, streicht über die nun freigelegte Haut und Roman keucht wieder.

Wahnsinn. Das ist... Schon alleine Roman zu küssen, ist so schön. Und dann macht er neben dem Kuss Schritt für Schritt, erkundet Roman noch mehr, spürt noch mehr von ihm.  
Trotzdem will er noch mehr. Und während Romans Hand sich in seine Haare schiebt und ihn krault, sammelt er ganz langsam die Konzentration, um ihm während dem Kuss das T-Shirt nach oben zu schieben.  
Roman ist echt überrumpelt, als sich Pascal von ihm löst, damit er ihm das Oberteil über den Kopf ziehen kann. Aber verdammt, was hat er erwartet? Dass Romans Oberkörper ansehnlich ist, hat er schon zuvor feststellen können, und jetzt, nach dem kleinen Vorgeschmack, den ihm seine Hände geliefert haben, will er das mal aus nächster Nähe überprüfen.  
Zugegebenermaßen ist sogar er selbst überrascht von seiner Courage. Aber Zweifel sind da keine – nur das Bedürfnis, Roman noch mehr zu fühlen, Roman noch näher zu kommen.

Pascal macht kurzen Prozess. Er zieht Roman einfach das Oberteil aus. Wird er schon kein Problem damit haben – Roman ist ja keiner, der sich für seinen Körper schämt. Außerdem hat er ganz klar die Möglichkeit, sich dagegen zu wehren. Nur ein Wort hätte genügt und Pascal hätte aufgehört. Aber es kommt keine Widerrede, nicht ansatzweise. Die Überraschung auf Romans Gesicht wird langsam zu einem Lächeln – mag vielleicht ein überraschtes Lächeln sein, doch es ist ein Lächeln und das ist ziemlich eindeutig, findet Pascal. Auf jeden Fall ist es keine Widerrede. Und dann, nachdem Pascal sein Oberteil hinter sie auf den Küchentresen gepfeffert hat, hebt er den Blick, hat dabei wieder diesen verdammten Augenaufschlag und als er seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne zieht und kurz darauf beißt, bekommt Pascal endgültig weiche Knie. Als hätte der Anblick von seinem nackten Oberkörper nicht schon gereicht...  
Macht er das mit Absicht? Wenn ja, hat er sein Ziel erreicht.  
Pascal weiß, dass Roman beides – sowohl den Augenaufschlag als auch das Lippenbeißen – sehr oft unabsichtlich und unbewusst macht. Aber irgendwie macht das die Sache noch attraktiver.

Küssen, sofort wieder küssen, er will Roman wieder küssen. Und er muss nicht groß nachfragen, nicht darum bitten – Roman kommt ihm von alleine wieder näher, er lächelt immer noch und dann küsst er ihn wieder. Schnappt nach seinen Lippen, nimmt sie in Beschlag und Pascal kann sich wieder in den Kuss fallen lassen.  
Seine Hände finden wie automatisch den Weg zu Romans Brust. Wird Zeit, dass er das, was er gerade eben freigelegt hat, mal unter die Lupe nimmt. Angucken geht gerade schlecht, dazu müsste er aufhören, Roman zu küssen und das will er nicht, also fasst er ihn an, streicht über Romans Oberkörper, nimmt nebenbei zur Kenntnis, wie Roman sich noch mehr an ihn schmiegt und den Kuss noch mehr vertieft.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen, nimmt sich Pascal die Zeit und mustert Roman. Und verdammt, das lohnt sich, das lohnt sich sehr. Nicht nur wegen dem freien Oberkörper.  
Man sieht Roman an, dass sie sich gerade geküsst haben und das steht ihm echt gut. Seine Augen leuchten, seine Lippen glänzen, seine Haare sind etwas zerwühlt – dass Pascal das geschafft hat, obwohl sich seine Hände gefühlt einen Großteil der Zeit auf Romans Oberkörper aufgehalten haben, ist respektabel und es gibt ihm eine vage Vorstellung, wie seine Haare, durch die Roman immer wieder streicht, aussehen müssen.  
Er weiß nicht, woher die Worte kommen. Doch plötzlich spricht er einfach aus, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf geht.

„Du willst dich doch garantiert noch ein bisschen hinlegen nach der Reise.“

Roman ist davon ebenso überrascht wie Pascal. Sein Mund öffnet sich, schließt sich wieder, dann schafft er es doch noch, etwas zu sagen.

„Mit dir?“

Gute Frage. Er weiß ja selbst nicht, was er sich dabei gedacht hat.  
Dementsprechend druckst er herum.

„Ich weiß nicht... Schon, irgendwie.“

Am liebsten würde er sich jetzt an Romans Schulter oder Brust verstecken. Doch das wäre, da er ihn vorher ausgezogen hat, eher kontraproduktiv. Zum Glück ordnet Roman seine Gedanken wesentlich schneller als er.

„Hinlegen ist schon mal gut. Oder?“  
„Denke schon...“

Jetzt ist er so richtig nervös. Verdammt, was hat er Roman da angeboten?  
Dann entschärft Roman die Situation endgültig. Er lacht, zieht ihn an sich und drückt ihn kurz.

„Du machst mich fertig, Passi.“

Irgendwie gibt ihm die Umarmung Vertrauen. Auch wenn sie nicht unbedingt freundschaftlich ist – sie zeigt, dass er sich auf Roman verlassen kann, dass er bei ihm gut aufgehoben ist.  
Seine nächsten Worte erst recht.

„Ich will dich, Passi. Aber ich will nur das, was du auch willst. Wenn es dir zu weit geht... Kein Problem. Aber bis dahin... Gerne, sehr gerne.“

Er bringt wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sie, greift nach seinen Händen. Und auch diese unschuldige Geste beruhigt Pascal – beruhigt ihn so weit, dass seine Nervosität auf ein Mindestmaß schrumpft.  
Roman ist nicht alleine damit, er will ja auch. Will ihn spüren, will ihn küssen, will ihm nahe sein. Bis jetzt ist das auch richtig gut. Und nur weil sie ins Bett umziehen, heißt das ja nicht, dass sie miteinander schlafen werden. Das ist spätestens seit Romans Worten klar. Und bis zu dem Punkt, an dem es ihm zu viel wird, gibt es noch einiges. Bis jetzt war es ja nur die Aussicht auf Sex, die ihn aus der Bahn geworfen hat.

Pascal drückt Romans Hände, er erwidert das Lächeln.

„Okay. Dann... Schlafzimmer?“

Roman nickt, dann lässt er eine Hand los. Die andere hält er einfach weiter fest und zieht ihn so Richtung Gang. Ja, jetzt kommt auch das Kribbeln zurück – er hat ganz klar eine gute Entscheidung getroffen.


	20. Blinder Hase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie immer, wenn ich mir vornehme, mal schneller zu posten, kam auch diesmal was dazwischen. DIesmal war es eine hartnäckige Krankheit, die mich von ungefähr allem abgehalten hat und... nun ja, die mysteriöserweise durch ständige Stadionbesuche nicht besser werden. Mist.
> 
> Wie versprochen ist nun auch die neue Geschichte online \o/ Es wurde nun doch nicht Stürki - hauptsächlich aus dem simplen Grund, dass die neue Stürki-FF noch nicht hochladebereit ist. Aaaaber auch deshalb, weil sie ein bisschen auf dieser FF hier basiert und deshalb wollte ich doch noch ein bisschen abwarten.  
> Aber bis dahin... findet ihr auf meinem Profil 'Etappenweise' :D

_Blinder Hase:  
Hackbraten_

~*~*~

Auf dem Flur bleibt Roman erneut stehen, er sieht ihn etwas unschlüssig an. Dann lacht er verlegen.

„Zu dir oder zu mir?“  
„Zu dir. Ist näher.“

Stille Zustimmung von Roman. Er zieht ihn weiter, Pascal folgt ihm in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort hält Roman einfach inne, zieht ihn an sich und nimmt den Kuss wieder auf.  
Schon jetzt kann er feststellen, dass Roman eher zurückhaltend ist. Klar, immer wieder ergreift er die Initiative, aber mindestens genauso oft wartet er ab und überlässt Pascal die Verantwortung, gewissermaßen. Und selbst dann, wenn er den ersten Schritt macht, ist er immer ein bisschen abwartend – nimmt sich nicht einfach, was er will, sondern lässt Pascal entgegen kommen.  
Man wird nun mal nicht alleine dadurch, ein paar Kerle flachgelegt zu haben, zum Flachleger. Findet Pascal aber ganz gut so. Er mag diese Balance zwischen ihnen, es passt, irgendwie.

Und verdammt, Roman fühlt sich so gut an. Pascal lässt seine Finger über seinen Rücken gleiten, nur die Fingerspitzen, ganz leicht, Roman schmiegt sich näher an ihn, drückt ihn noch fester an sich. Gut, dass er Romans feste Umarmungen schon kennt – und jetzt sind sie noch einmal etwas anders, Roman zeigt, dass er ihn nicht loslassen will, dass er ihn ganz nah bei sich haben will und das macht Pascal echt glücklich.  
Er hat ihn so sehr vermisst. Nicht nur das: Auch davor hatte er nicht diese Nähe zu Roman und wie er jetzt bemerkt, ist das schade, da hat er wirklich etwas verpasst. Die Art, wie Roman seine Zuneigung zeigt, zeigt, dass er ihm nahe sein möchte, dass auch er ihn spüren möchte... Seine Finger tasten sich vorsichtig unter Pascals Pullover, es ist, als würde er darauf warten, dass Pascal etwas dagegen sagt. Das mit dem 'wir gehen nur so weit, wie du willst' von vorher, das war keine leere Phrase, das ist Roman wirklich wichtig und Pascal merkt immer wieder, wie Roman abwartet, um zu sehen, ob wirklich noch alles nach seinem Willen läuft.

Dann verliert auch er sein Oberteil. Roman zieht es ihm über den Kopf und lässt es einfach neben sich auf den Boden fallen. Dabei hat er sich vorher so viel Mühe gegeben, Romans T-Shirt ordentlich zur Seite zu legen... Sämtliche Beschwerden sind vergessen, als Roman ihn wieder an sich zieht.  
Sie sehen sich an, sehen sich in die Augen, Roman streicht ihm durch die Haare. Darauf folgt ein ungläubiges Lachen. So, als könnte er es immer noch nicht ganz fassen, dass sie gerade hier in seinem Schlafzimmer stehen und sich küssen, sich an die Wäsche gehen.  
Pascal versteht ihn voll und ganz. Irgendwie geht es ihm auch so. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass er das nicht genießen kann – im Gegenteil. So ganz ist es noch nicht angekommen, so ganz hat er es noch nicht überrissen, trotzdem genießt er jeden einzelnen Moment.

Roman lehnt seine Stirn gegen Pascals, sein Lachen ebbt ab, wird zu einem Lächeln. Und er strahlt, seine Augen strahlen, sein Lächeln ist ein Strahlen, er sieht glücklich aus.  
Weil er bei ihm ist.  
Pascal lächelt auch, sein Lächeln ist so breit, dass seine Wangen schon anfangen zu schmerzen. Und dann beschließt er, dass es an der Zeit ist, ihr Lächeln, ihren Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Seine Hände legen sich an Romans Wangen, er legt seine Lippen auf Romans.

Es hört einfach nicht auf, schön zu sein. Auch jetzt nicht, wo sie sich schon eine Weile lang – mit Unterbrechungen – küssen oder wo auch er oben ohne ist. Romans Küsse werden einfach nicht langweilig, er will noch mehr davon, viel mehr. Und Romans Hand, die über seinen Bauch streicht... Nein, die ist auch nicht schlecht, definitiv nicht.  
Als Roman Pascals Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne nimmt und daran zupft, wird Pascal klar, dass er nun noch einen Schritt weitergehen will. Seine Hand, die auf Romans Rücken liegt, streicht nach unten, bis sie dort ankommt, wo wieder Stoff ist – an Romans Hose. Das Geräusch, dass Roman von sich gibt, klingt fast schon nach einem Schnurren.  
Kurz durchatmen, so gut das während dem Kuss geht, dann schiebt er seine Hand unter den Hosenbund. Ziemlich ungünstig, dass sie gerade beide Jeans anhaben – konnte aber auch keiner wissen, dass sie heute noch Dinge tun, für die etwas lockerere Hosen geeigneter gewesen wären. Aber auch so... Also, er müsste echt naiv und neben der Spur sein, um nicht zu spüren, wie Romans Latte durch den Jeansstoff hindurch gegen seinen Schritt drückt.  
Erst einmal beschränkt er sich, seine Hand zwischen die Stoffschichten gleiten zu lassen. Nackte Haut kommt später – kommt auf jeden Fall noch, das steht fest, aber Pascal geht es langsam an. Und schon das ist ziemlich informativ.

Romans Hintern... Auch hier gilt, dass gefühlt kein Gramm Speck vorhanden ist. Dafür aber Muskeln – da ist gut etwas vorhanden. Immer wieder lässt Pascal seine Hand hoch zu seinem Steißbein wandern, um sie von dort aus nach unten streichen zu lassen. Romans Hintern ist so verdammt gut definiert, das ist schon ziemlich heiß, findet Pascal.  
Was nicht ganz so positiv ist, ist die Bewegungsfreiheit – die nicht vorhandene Bewegungsfreiheit. Romans Jeans schränkt ihn ein.  
Pascal überlegt nicht lange, bevor er seine Hand aus Romans Hose zieht und den Reißverschluss vorne öffnet.

Roman weicht etwas von ihm, löst somit den Kuss. Ihre Blicke treffen sich und Roman muss nichts sagen, Pascal merkt auch so, dass Roman ihn mit diesem Blick fragen will, ob das so passt.  
Tut es. Ganz klar. Er braucht mehr von Roman – und weniger von seinen Klamotten.  
Auch sein Gegenüber versteht. Ein kurzes Nicken, dann öffnet Roman seine Hose komplett, streift sie nach unten und strampelt sie zur Seite. Mit Pascals Hose macht er ähnlich kurzen Prozess.  
Nun stehen sie nur noch in Unterwäsche voreinander. Und das, was Pascal vorher erahnen konnte, bestätigt sich jetzt: Roman hat eine Erektion. Absolut kein Problem, auch damit ist er nicht alleine.

„Bett?“

Roman lächelt ihn an und verdammt, er sieht einfach so liebenswert aus, irgendwie. Heiß und gleichzeitig so liebenswert mit der Freude in seinem Gesicht.

„Bett. Dafür sind wir ja hier.“

Der Schweizer nickt, dann macht er den letzten Schritt hinüber zum Bett – man muss ihnen lassen, sie waren schon echt nah an ihrem Ziel, bevor sie sich gegenseitig aufgehalten haben. Er krabbelt auf die Matratze, rutscht nach oben und legt sich auf den Rücken, bereit für mehr, ganz eindeutig.  
Pascal nicht. Zumindest noch nicht. Er folgt zwar Roman aufs Bett, aber dann...  
Bevor sie weitermachen, muss er Herrn Hase umdrehen. Der hat heute schon mehr gesehen, als seine unschuldigen Hasenaugen vertragen.  
Natürlich entgeht das seinem Besitzer nicht.

„Oh, hast du heute noch etwas vor?“

Roman lacht, er lacht ihn einfach so aus, macht sich über ihn lustig. Macht ihn schon ein bisschen verlegen, aber dann muss er mitlachen, kann einfach nicht anders. Romans Lachen ist ansteckend, erst recht, wenn es so glücklich und befreit ist. Außerdem weiß er, dass Roman höchstwahrscheinlich das gleiche getan hätte – nur halt ein bisschen später, weil er gerade nicht daran gedacht hat.  
Ändert jedoch nichts daran, dass Roman sich nicht einkriegt. Der amüsiert sich köstlich und lacht einfach weiter vor sich hin. Gut, dass Pascal inzwischen ein Mittel hat, Roman ruhig zu stellen. Er fängt einfach einen Kuss an und schon verebbt Romans Lachen zu einem erstickten Prusten und verschwindet dann komplett.  
Da tun sich ja ganz neue Möglichkeiten auf...

Der Frieden hält nicht lange. Romans Hand schiebt sich zwar in seine Haare, mit der anderen zieht er Pascal halb auf sich und Pascal hat den Eindruck, dass der Kuss Roman nicht nur zum Schweigen bringt, sondern ihn auch ablenkt, doch plötzlich fängt er wieder an zu lachen und das wird innerhalb kürzester Zeit so stark, dass er den Kuss unterbrechen muss.  
Verdammt. Er kann ihm nicht mal böse sein. Weil er schon wieder mitlachen muss. Und diesmal liegt das auch daran, dass es einfach lustig aussieht, wie Roman unter ihm liegt und vor sich hin lacht.

Diesmal dauert es wesentlich länger, bis das Lachen ausklingt. Doch dann ist sämtlicher Spott aus Romans Gesicht verschwunden und als sich seine Hand in Pascals Nacken legt, wird sein Blick ganz sanft.  
Pascal nutzt die Gelegenheit, um endlich ganz auf Roman zu rutschen – sofort legt Roman seinen Arm um ihn und hält ihn so fest. Und damit ist der Lachanfall endgültig passé, jetzt sind sie beide nämlich wirklich abgelenkt. Ihre Erektionen berühren sich und selbst mit den Stoff ihrer Unterhosen dazwischen ist das so viel mehr als nur der Anblick oder auch die Berührungen vorher mit Jeans.  
Es ist, als hätte Pascal mit dieser neu geschaffenen Nähe eine weitere Mauer eingerissen, einen weiteren Schritt getan. Es sind noch mehr Hemmungen verschwunden, sie lassen sich noch mehr aufeinander ein.

Roman drückt ihn von sich herunter, lässt ihn dabei jedoch nicht los. So landet Pascal direkt neben ihn, immer noch in der festen Umarmung. Romans Bein schiebt sich über seine, intuitiv rücken sie noch etwas näher zusammen.  
Und... Oooh. Das ist...  
Ihre Küsse sind nun viel fahriger, immer wieder unterbrechen sie sie, um sich kurz voll und ganz darauf zu konzentrieren, ihre Hüften aneinander zu reiben, ihre Hände über ihre Körper wandern zu lassen.

Roman ist es, der den letzten Schritt macht. Zumindest den letzten Schritt, was die Klamotten angeht. Er zieht – wieder erst nach einem fragenden Blick – Pascals Pants aus, lässt seine eigenen direkt folgen.  
Damit sind sie nun beide nackt.

Pause. In unausgesprochenem beiderseitigem Einverständnis – auch Roman macht keine Anstalten, den Kuss wieder aufzunehmen. Mit etwas Abstand zueinander liegen sie sich gegenüber und der Abstand ist zwar eigentlich echt gering, aber für den heutigen Tag doch recht groß.  
Dann wandert Romans Blick noch einmal nach unten, er beißt sich wieder auf die Unterlippe und lässt sie nach vorne schnalzen und – Pause vorbei, jetzt, sofort. Scheiße, er steht total darauf, wenn Roman das macht. Sobald er das sieht, wird ein Signal mit „Roman küssen“ an sein Gehirn oder sein Herz oder seine Steuerzentrale oder was auch immer gesendet und jetzt auch wieder – er will ihn küssen, auf der Stelle.  
Zum Glück kommt dieses Signal erst seit vorher, seit sie sich zum ersten Mal so richtig geküsst haben.

Pascal zieht Roman an sich, sie stöhnen beide, als sich ihre nackten Körper berühren. Und auch das zeigt, wie sehr Pascal sich inzwischen gehen lässt – vorher hatte er nach jedem Keuchen, das ihm entkommen ist, ein komisches Gefühl, jetzt lässt er das einfach zu. Wenn Roman das tut, findet er das ja auch gut und Roman scheint bei ihm ebenfalls nichts dagegen zu haben.  
Seine Lippen prallen auf Romans Lippen, etwas unkoordinierter als vorher, aber das ist kein Problem, weil Roman gleich den Kopf so dreht, dass es wieder passt und er den Kuss erwidern kann.  
Doch dann unterbricht Pascal den Kuss wieder. Er muss die Gedanken, die ihm gerade durch den Kopf rauschen, aussprechen und endlich loswerden.

„Das ist so heiß, ey.“  
„Mh?“

Roman stützt sich auf seinem Unterarm ab. So kann er sich ein Stück weit aufrichten.  
Seine Haare hängen ihm in die Stirn, von der sonst so peniblen Ordnung ist nichts mehr übrig.

„Das mit der Lippe.“

Kurz runzelt sich Romans Stirn, aber nach wenigen Sekunden versteht er und die Falten verschwinden.

„Du meinst...“

Oh. So sieht es also aus, wenn Roman das bewusst macht. Und bewusst schnell.  
Pascal spart sich eine Antwort und wimmert nur. Das ist ein Fehler – intelligenter wäre es gewesen, zu leugnen.

Romans Hand legt sich auf seine von ihm abgewandte Schulter, er drückt ihn auf den Rücken. Dann finden seine Hände sofort zu Pascals Handgelenken und pinnen ihn fest, während er auf Pascals Oberschenkel rutscht.  
Ein kurzer Test, aber es ist hoffnungslos. Roman macht seine Sache verdammt gut, Pascal kann sich kaum bewegen.  
Erst recht nicht, als Roman sich über ihn beugt, fast schon in Kussweite ist, aber eben noch nicht ganz, dort inne hält und dann die Geste mit der Lippe noch einmal wiederholt – nur diesmal ganz langsam und verdammt sinnlich.

Pascal ist gefesselt, im doppelten Sinne. Er kann Roman nicht zu sich herunter ziehen, um ihn zu küssen, aber das wäre noch erträglich, wenn er wenigstens Romans Oberschenkel, die sich gegen seine pressen, streicheln könnte. Inzwischen hat er nämlich festgestellt, dass er auch für sie eine kleine Schwäche hat.  
Tja, das geht auch nicht. Roman quält ihn.

Und wie. Immer wieder kommt er ihm näher, nähert sich seinem Gesicht, seinen Lippen, dem erlösenden Kuss – doch er stoppt, bevor er an dem Punkt ankommt, an dem Pascal ihn mit viel Winden erreichen würde. Dann zieht er sich wieder zurück und das Spiel beginnt von vorne.  
Pascal verzweifelt. Roman schreit förmlich danach, geküsst werden zu müssen, aber er gibt ihm nicht die Möglichkeit dazu. Da hilft auch all das Zappeln nicht.  
Zumindest denkt Pascal das so lange, bis Roman sich wieder auf die Lippe beißt und Pascals Hüfte als Reaktion darauf intuitiv nach oben zuckt. Ihre Schwänze berühren sich und es braucht nur diese kurze Berührung, damit Pascals Augen zufallen und er wehrlos auf die Matratze sackt. Scheiße, das ist echt geil.

Dann spürt er Romans Atem auf seinem Gesicht, er muss ihm wirklich nah sein.  
Er ist ihm wirklich nah. Roman drückt ihm einen ganz keuschen Kuss auf die Lippen.

~*~*~


	21. Klopfen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute gibt es ein ganz besonderes Update :D Und damit meine ich gar nicht mal den Inhalt, sondern das Datum:  
> Vor einer Weile dachte ich mir, ich muss mir einen neuen FF-Account zulegen. War eher spontan und nun ja, ich hatte schon einen Account, den hielt ich mit knapp über einem halben Jahr für relativ alt... Dachte also, das wird eh nichts langfristiges und gab den Namen eines Fantasietieres (einer Kreuzung aus Schnecke und Schaf) ein, das ich mir in einer langweiligen Schulstunde ausgedacht habe.  
> Joa. Das ist nun auf den Tag 7 Jahre her. Ich hätte NIEMALS gedacht, dass a) der Account so lange hält b) ich so lange bei den FFs bleibe c) ich so lange schreibe d) ich so viel schreibe...  
> Aber ich bin noch da. Mittlerweile reagiere ich auf schnaf genauso wie auf meinen "echten" Spitznamen, schnaf wurde zu mir, zu einem wichtigen Teil meines Lebens...
> 
> Und das ist gut so. ♥

_Klopfen:  
Hasen trommeln mit den Hinterläufen auf den Boden ('klopfen'), wenn sie Angst haben oder sich einsam fühlen_

~*~*~

„Ich sollte wohl runter.“

Pascal und Roman liegen immer noch im Bett. Hin und wieder rollen sie ein bisschen herum, wechseln die Position, aber das Bett haben sie noch nicht verlassen. Momentan liegt Roman auf Pascal und auch wenn sein Einwand gerechtfertigt ist, weil er nun mal nicht gerade klein und leicht ist, ist Pascal dagegen.

„Untersteh' dich.“

Roman brummt zufrieden, dann vergräbt er sein Gesicht wieder in Pascals Halskuhle. Schön, dass sie entgegen der Vernunft einer Meinung sind.  
Pascal streicht träge über Romans Rücken, seine Fingerspitzen tanzen leicht durch die Kuhle, die Romans Wirbelsäule bildet. Es ist echt ungewohnt, einen Mann so zu spüren und so zu halten, aber...

Er mag es. Sehr. Schon vorher, als er Romans Hände, Romans Körper an seinem ganzen Körper gespürt hat, als sie sich gegeneinander gedrängt haben, sich aneinander gerieben haben – Romans Stöhnen nicht zu vergessen, das Geräusch ging ihm jedes Mal durch Mark und Bein. Aber auch jetzt, wo sie alle Zeit der Welt haben und er sich ganz in Ruhe darauf konzentrieren kann, was seine Finger ertasten und wie sich Romans nackte Haut auf seiner anfühlt, bleibt das Gefühl.  
Roman fühlt sich gut an.

Jetzt, wo Roman die Bestätigung hat, dass er ruhig auf Pascal liegen bleiben darf, kommt wieder etwas mehr Bewegung in ihn. Seine Hand schiebt sich in Pascals Haare, immer wieder streicht er hindurch. Währenddessen schmiegen sich seine Lippen an seinen Hals.  
Das ist schon ziemlich gut so – so lässt es sich eine Weile aushalten.

Allerdings nur eine Weile. Denn dann ist es nicht mehr ganz so gut. Es gibt eine Sache, die nicht passt und die wird gerade immer größer.  
Hunger.  
Sein Bauch knurrt, schon zum wiederholten Male, und Pascal ist sich sicher, dass das zweite Knurren nicht von seinem Magen kam, sondern die Zustimmung von Romans Magen war. Kein Wunder – seit sie zuhause angekommen sind, ist einige Zeit vergangen. Draußen dämmert es schon.

Auch Roman hat das Magenknurren wahrgenommen, wie seine nächste Frage zeigt.

„Was gibt es zum Essen?“  
„Hab keine Lust auf Kochen.“

Roman löst sein Gesicht aus seiner Halskuhle, er lehnt seine Stirn gegen Pascals, so dass sie sich in die Augen sehen können. Er lächelt.

„Du hast heute schon gebacken, das reicht. Und ich... Ist Pizza bestellen okay? Mehr Kochen geht heute nicht, denke ich.“

Pizza? Klingt gut. Mehr Zeit mit Roman? Klingt noch besser. Warum sollten sie sich heute von solchen Banalitäten wie kochen ablenken lassen?

„Okay. Das kannst du eh am besten.“

Schlechte Idee. Roman nutzt es gnadenlos aus, dass Pascal sich kaum bewegen kann – er kneift ihn in die Seite. Gut, dass er nicht ganz so unkreativ ist wie der Schweizer. Er revanchiert sich, indem er Roman in den Po kneift.

„Ey! Für dich gibt’s keine Pizza.“  
„Aber ich hab' dir Kuchen gebacken.“

Kurz bleibt Romans Blick böse, doch dann entspannt sich seine Mimik und er dreht den Kopf etwas, um ihn küssen zu können. Ein Versöhnungskuss, sehr schön.

„Gut, du kriegst Pizza. Aber dann musst du jetzt aufstehen.“

Roman rutscht von ihm herunter und steigt aus dem Bett. Damit nimmt er Pascal jeglichen Grund, weiter liegen zu bleiben – so müde ist er noch nicht, dass er im Bett bleiben müsste. Lieber etwas essen und bei Roman sein...  
Sie ziehen sich ihre Unterhosen an, ein Blick zu Roman sagt Pascal, dass das an Bekleidung reicht. Roman macht keine Anstalten, mehr anzuziehen und er... Er beschwert sich nicht, wenn er den Ausblick noch eine Weile lang hat.  
Roman sieht verdammt gut aus. Erst recht so spärlich bekleidet. Und das wird ihm jetzt, nach ihrem Stelldichein, noch mehr bewusst.

Pascal verlässt das Schlafzimmer als erster, Roman folgt ihm direkt, nachdem er sein Handy aus seiner Hose geholt hat. Plötzlich schlingen sich seine Arme um Pascal und er hält das Handy vor seinen Bauch.

„Gleiche Pizza wie immer?“

Und dann ist auf einen Schlag die positive Stimmung verschwunden. Oder zumindest weit in den Hintergrund gerückt – und das, obwohl es eigentlich echt schön ist, wie Roman ihn von hinten umarmt und sein Kinn auf seiner Schulter ruht.  
Während Roman den Bildschirm aktiviert hat, hat das Handy den Eingang einer Nachricht angezeigt. Von Erik, lauter Herzen.

Erik. Verdammt, den gibt es ja auch noch. Auch wenn sich die letzten paar Stunden so angefühlt haben, als wären sie alleine auf der Welt, sind Leute wie Erik immer noch da und jetzt auch wieder in gewisser Weise präsent.  
Der Hunger mischt sich mit einem ganz flauen Gefühl.  
Ah, Hunger. Roman wartet noch auf seine Pizzabestellung. Er muss antworten – bevor er ihm die Frage, warum er auf einmal so abwesend ist, beantworten muss.

„Ja, wie immer.“

Nicht einmal der Gedanke, dass ihnen der Trainer die Ohren lang ziehen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass sie so oft Pizza bestellen, dass sie Standardpizzen haben, lenkt ihn von dem flauen Gefühl ab.  
Spätestens jetzt ist ihm klar, dass er so etwas wie vorher öfter will. Bis gerade eben bestand noch die – eher unwahrscheinliche – Möglichkeit, dass es ihn deshalb gereizt hat, Roman näher zu kommen, weil er wissen wollte, wie es mit ihm im Bett ist, dass er deshalb eifersüchtig auf Erik war, weil der ihm seinen Kumpel wegnimmt, aber jetzt... Er will nicht, dass das nur eine einmalige Sache war. Pascal will mehr davon.  
Er will Roman. Für sich alleine. Das ist spätestens jetzt klar.

Eigentlich sieht es auch danach aus, dass er Roman erobert hat – oder sie sich gegenseitig, Ansichtssache. Auch dass sie jetzt noch aufeinander hängen, wäre an und für sich ein eindeutiges Zeichen. Aber jetzt ist wieder Erik da, wieder mit im Spiel und Pascal weiß einfach nicht, was das vorher für Roman war – ob das nur Spaß war oder eben doch der Anfang von etwas Festem.  
Und wenn er das wissen will, muss er nachfragen. Scheiße.

Roman bestellt die Pizza, er bekommt dabei offenbar nichts von Pascals Gefühlschaos mit. Dann nimmt er den Arm von seinem Bauch, legt die Hand stattdessen auf seine Schulter und dreht Pascal zu sich herum.  
Er lächelt noch. Für ihn ist noch alles okay.

Das ist der Moment, in dem es aus Pascal herausplatzt.

„Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit Erik und so?“  
„Erik?“  
„Mh.“

Roman mustert ihn, mustert sein Gesicht, als würde er dort nach einer Erklärung für seine Frage suchen. Sein Blick ist so intensiv, dass Pascal ihn nicht mehr aushält und den Blick sinken lässt.  
Verdammt, er würde das hier viel lieber genießen. Aber jetzt sieht er Romans nackte Brust an und denkt daran, dass Erik diesen Anblick auch schon hatte und – was viel schlimmer ist – vielleicht demnächst wieder haben wird. Nicht nur unter der Mannschaftsdusche.

Dann legen sich Romans Finger an sein Kinn und er drückt seinen Kopf nach oben. Um seine Lippen spielt sich ein leichtes Lächeln.  
Er lächelt? In dieser Situation? Während Pascal sich so miserabel fühlt?  
Trotzdem kann Pascal ihm nicht böse sein. Dazu ist das Lächeln zu lieb und die Nähe trotz Gedankenwirrwarr immer noch schön.

Pascal hebt seine Arme um Romans Hals. Natürlich will er endlich Klarheit, aber er will auch Nähe zu Roman und die bekommt er viel einfacher – und er kann einfach nicht widerstehen. Wenn es sich schon so anbietet...  
Dann meldet sich Roman wieder zu Wort.

„Okay, Erik. Und so. Zeit fürs Gespräch, oder?“

Wortlos nickt Pascal. Ja, Zeit für das Gespräch. Auch wenn er nichts dagegen hätte, das, was sie vorher statt des Gesprächs getan haben, zu wiederholen.  
Nein, das steht hinten an. Das Gespräch und damit die Klarheit ist wichtiger.

Kurz grinst Roman.

„Na super, jetzt hast du es geschafft. Hätten wir es so gemacht, wie ich es vorher gesagt habe, hätten wir bei dem Gespräch Kuchen essen können, aber das ist jetzt keine gute Idee, wenn gleich die Pizza kommt.“

Diese Aussage... Mann, wegen so etwas hat er Roman ins Herz geschlossen. Weil sie flapsig zueinander sein können, weil Roman es schafft, auch in schwierigeren Momenten angemessen locker zu sein.  
Pascal grinst ebenfalls, sie sehen sich an, müssen beide lachen. Und dann verstummt Romans Lachen auf einen Schlag, sein Blick wird...  
Sehnsüchtig? Auf jeden Fall ernst.

„Oh Mann, Passi...“

Seine Hand legt sich an Pascals Wange, sein Daumen streicht darüber. Wie war das gleich noch mal mit dem klärenden Gespräch? Das hier geht schon wieder in die falsche Richtung.  
Also, nicht unbedingt in die falsche Richtung – man könnte das schon so deuten, dass das Ergebnis des Gesprächs eines wäre, über das Pascal echt glücklich wäre. Aber es ist eben kein eindeutiges Zeichen, keine eindeutige Aussage.  
Er hätte ja gedacht, dass es mit der Unsicherheit vorbei ist, wenn Roman zurück ist. Das ist jetzt aber schon eine Weile her und die Unsicherheit ist präsenter denn je.

Weiter kann Pascal nicht denken, Roman bringt auf ganz effektive Weise seinen Kopf zum Schweigen. Er beugt sich nach vorne, seine Lippen schmiegen sich an Pascals.  
Es fällt ihnen schwer, sich voneinander zu lösen. Zumindest Pascal kann das von sich behaupten und Roman sieht nicht aus, als würde es ihm da anders gehen. Aber es muss sein und das wissen sie beide.

Roman räuspert sich, seine Wangen sind etwas gerötet. Dann lässt er seine Hand an Pascals Arm herunter gleiten und greift nach seiner Hand.

„Wohnzimmer. Komm.“


	22. Nära skjuter ingen hare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe gehört, ihr wollt, dass die beiden endlich miteinander reden?
> 
> :D

_Nära skjuter ingen hare:  
schwedische Redewendung. Wörtliche Übersetzung 'Nähe schießt keinen Hasen', Bedeutung 'Knapp daneben ist auch vorbei'_

~*~*~

Okay, Wohnzimmer. Sie gehen Hand in Hand hinüber in besagtes Zimmer, nehmen nebeneinander auf der Couch Platz. Damit sind sie sich zwar ziemlich nah, aber noch längst nicht nah genug, findet Pascal. Er würde jetzt viel lieber einen Haken hinter die ganze Sache machen und sich an Roman kuscheln.  
Einen Haken kann er aber erst dann machen, wenn er endlich Bescheid weiß. Und dafür sind sie hier. Roman fängt auch ohne große Umschweife an.

„Also, Erik.“

Seine Stirn runzelt sich, er überlegt.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das sagen darf. Aber ich habe dir auch alles andere von ihm erzählt und... es ist wichtiger, dass du alles weißt. Er hat es mir ja auch nicht explizit verboten, darüber zu sprechen.“

Roman greift nach seiner Hand, nimmt sie zwischen seine. Die Geste gibt Pascal zumindest ein bisschen Sicherheit.  
Und die braucht er. Denn jetzt geht Romans Erzählung so richtig los.

„Also, Erik hat mich angerufen, als ich bei der Nati war. Nach ein paar Tagen, ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wann. Er war total reumütig... Aber resolut. Er hat gesagt, dass er in den Tagen, in denen wir uns nicht gesehen haben, gemerkt hat, dass er mich nicht vermisst. Und halt nicht nur das. Er hatte in der Zeit zwei Männer, die bei ihrer Nationalmannschaft waren, aber nur einen hat er vermisst. Das war eben nicht ich – er hat Marco vermisst. Das ist ihm da klar geworden – und auch, dass er mir nur etwas vorspielen würde und mich ausnutzen würde, wenn das mit uns weitergehen würde. Er hat auch gemeint, dass ich was besseres verdienen würde. War ganz schön anstrengend, das Telefonat, er hat lang und breit davon erzählt, dass es nicht an mir liegt und man hat schon auch gemerkt, dass es ihm leid tut – auch wenn er eine klare Entscheidung getroffen hat. Aber dann...“

Pascals Herz rast, er ist unglaublich nervös. So langsam wird es allerdings zu einer positiven Nervosität.  
Erik hat Roman in die Wüste geschickt. Und Roman ist noch lange nicht fertig. Das könnte in eine echt gute Richtung gehen.

„Ich habe ihn unterbrochen und ihm gesagt, dass das absolut okay für mich ist. Weil mir nämlich mein Mitbewohner, der mich einfach so am Flughafen geküsst hat, nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht.“

Das ist der Moment, in dem sein Herz stehen bleibt.  
Zumindest fühlt es sich so an. Einen Augenblick später rast es noch schneller als zuvor.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich die Hoffnung habe, dass da mehr geht und dass ich schon glaube, dass da mehr geht und dass ich hoffe, dass ich mit dieser Vermutung richtig liege und...“

Roman unterbricht sich selbst, er hebt eine Hand, um sich durch die Haare zu streichen. Mit der anderen umklammert er Pascals Hand.  
Dann hat er sich wieder gefangen, wenigstens einigermaßen.

„Ich wollte ihm das auch sagen. Also, zuvor schon – bevor er angerufen hat. Aber es war mir irgendwie unangenehm und ich wusste nicht, wie ich es ihm sagen sollte, also habe ich mich immer wieder davor gedrückt. Auch wegen dir. Ich hatte jeden Abend die Wahl zwischen einem Telefonat mit ihm und mit dir und irgendwie bin ich halt immer bei dir gelandet.“

Wow. Das ist...  
Gut. Ziemlich gut, würde Pascal sagen.  
Nicht ganz so gut ist, dass Roman ihn nun erwartungsvoll ansieht. Jetzt ist wohl er an der Reihe – Roman hat ihm sein Herz offen gelegt und nun ist er dran.

Was soll er sagen, was will Roman von ihm hören?  
Dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, Erik in den Wind zu schießen. Nicht nur, weil der ihn eh nicht wollte.  
Oder einfach gesagt: Die Wahrheit. Klartext. Roman will Klartext hören, so wie er selbst ja auch.

„Du warst halt immer irgendwie etwas besonderes. Erst nur ein Kumpel, aber ich habe recht bald an meiner Sexualität gezweifelt.“

Kann man das so sagen? Ja, kann er – es entspricht der Wahrheit. Auch wenn er am Anfang schnell zu dem Ergebnis kam, dass es nicht sein kann, dass er auf Männer, insbesondere auf Roman steht, waren die Zweifel da. Und Roman hat sie ausgelöst.

„ Aber du hattest ja Yann... Und als er weg war, kamen ziemlich schnell die anderen Jungs. Trotzdem habe ich immer mehr gemerkt, dass ich dich will und dass ich nicht will, dass Erik dich abbekommt.“

Romans Blick ruht auf ihm, er hält immer noch seine Hand. Das gibt Pascal die Sicherheit, wirklich sein Herz auszuschütten – er weiß nicht, ob er sich getraut hätte, das mit Erik auszusprechen, wenn sie etwas mehr Abstand zueinander gehabt hätten.  
Aber so geht es. Weil Roman ebenfalls ein bisschen zittert, weil Roman auch nervös ist – weil Roman dieses Gespräch vielleicht genauso viel bedeutet wie ihm.  
Diese Erkenntnis bringt ihn dazu, noch mehr auszuplaudern.

„Das war ziemlich verwirrend... Bis mir klar geworden ist, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe.“

So, es ist raus. Zum ersten Mal hat er das in Worte gefasst – und auch gleich noch ausgesprochen.  
Und Roman...  
Romans freie Hand legt sich über seinen Mund, ihm stockt tatsächlich kurz der Atem. Dann breitet sich ein Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht aus, das so breit ist, dass nicht einmal seine Hand es verdecken kann und Pascal weiß sofort, dass es richtig war, Roman das zu sagen.

Volltreffer.

Roman rappelt sich auf, damit er sich zu ihm hinüber beugen kann. Küssen, er will ihn küssen, Pascal realisiert das sofort – und er stimmt zu. Im Kopf und mit Taten. Seine Hand legt sich in Romans Nacken, er zieht seinen Kopf zu sich heran und dann...  
Würde Pascal es ganz poetisch beschreiben, würde er sagen, dass der Kuss nach Erleichterung schmeckt. Ganz so weit will er nicht gehen, aber es steht fest, dass der Kuss wirklich etwas anders ist als zuvor – zumindest er selbst ist gelöster und kann sich mehr fallen lassen als gerade eben auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer.  
Erik ist wohl abgehakt, Roman freut sich tierisch über sein Geständnis... Für den Moment ist alles richtig gut.

Und mehr zählt dann auch erst einmal nicht. Pascal rutscht halb auf Romans Schoß, lässt sich von ihm noch näher ziehen, sie küssen sich, bis sie von einem Klingeln unterbrochen werden. Ihre Pizza ist da.  
Notgedrungen lösen sie sich voneinander, ein Blick auf Romans bedauernde Miene zeigt Pascal, dass er nicht der einzige ist, der am liebsten einfach weitermachen würde. Aber da haben ihre Mägen etwas dagegen – seiner gibt vorsichtshalber schon mal einen Warnruf von sich.  
Roman lacht leise, dann steht er auf. Vor der Couch bleibt er stehen, um Pascal einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken.

„Ich geh' schon.“

Ist ja wohl das Mindeste. Er hat gesagt, dass die Pizzabestellung der Ersatz für sein Kochen ist, also muss auch er derjenige sein, der sich darum kümmert.  
Pascal bleibt also sitzen, er sieht Roman hinterher, bis er im Gang verschwunden ist, dann starrt er gedankenverloren auf die Türe.  
Roman... Was auch immer das alles jetzt bedeutet – es geht in eine gute Richtung, würde er sagen. Sie haben sich geküsst und so wie es aussieht, nicht zum letzten Mal.

Kurz darauf kommt Roman mit zwei Pizzakartons zurück. Den einen überreicht er Pascal, mit dem anderen nimmt er neben ihm auf der Couch Platz.  
Die Pizza bedeutet Pause. Das müssen sie nicht aussprechen, das ist einfach so. Im Moment ist es nicht angebracht, über das, was gerade zwischen ihnen geschieht, zu sprechen, das spürt Pascal. Also unterhalten sie sich einfach über die Rückkehr ins Mannschaftstraining, die morgen ansteht, während Roman ein Stück von seiner Pizza klaut und sich Pascal wiederum an Romans Pizza bedient... Normalität, einfach ein bisschen Normalität, bevor sie damit weiter machen, die Karten neu zu mischen.

Doch dann sind sie mit Essen fertig und als Roman ihre Kartons nimmt, auf dem Couchtisch ablegt und näher zu Pascal rutscht, damit er den Arm um ihn legen kann, weiß Pascal, dass die Pause vorbei ist.  
Es geht allerdings auch nicht direkt mit dem Gespräch los. Roman lehnt seinen Kopf gegen Pascals, er greift nach seiner Hand und verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander.  
Dann erzählt er. Mit gesenkter Stimme, so, als hätte er Angst, die Stimmung zu zerstören, wenn er lauter spricht.

„Du hast mich total aus der Bahn geworfen, ey. Du warst für mich immer nur mein bester Freund... Und dann halt mein Mitbewohner. Aber mehr nicht. Ich dachte mir, das ist für alle das Beste. Selbst, als die Trennung von Yann kam... Ich habe schon darüber nachgedacht, dass ich auch mal was mit dir anfangen könnte – was auch immer -, aber das habe ich immer schnell beiseite geschoben. Das geht einfach nicht, dachte ich. Dachte ja, du bist hetero... Und dann warst du es plötzlich nicht mehr.“

Dann ist er also nicht der einzige, der zu dieser Zeit ihr Verhältnis zueinander nicht so recht einordnen konnte – und es dann offensichtlich falsch eingeordnet hat. Roman hat ihn genauso abgeschrieben wie andersherum.  
Nicht unbedingt ihre intelligentesten Entscheidungen.

„Bis dahin... Ich war lieber bei dir als bei Juli oder Adnan. Ich wollte lieber mit dir rumhängen als mit ihnen ins Bett gehen. Auch bei Erik war das so. Klar, ich wollte Spaß und sie haben mir gegeben, was ich wollte, aber... Du warst immer etwas besonderes für mich.“

Pascal drückt Romans Hand. Jetzt ist er derjenige, der Sicherheit geben muss – und für diese Worte gibt er Roman sehr gerne Sicherheit.  
Erst recht, als Roman fortfährt.

„Du bist mein Zuhause. Ich fühle mich bei dir heimisch. Und das liegt nicht nur daran, dass ich bei dir wohne. Bei den anderen wäre ich auch nicht eingezogen – hätte ich dich nicht gehabt, wäre ich wahrscheinlich in ein Hotel gegangen. Aber bei dir habe ich mich immer wohl gefühlt, schon als ich nur immer wieder zu Besuch war. Und als dann die anderen Jungs kamen... Und die Gedanken an eine Beziehung mit Erik... Ich habe mich gefragt, wie ich das hinbekommen soll – wie ich endlich auch bei Erik dieses Zuhause-Gefühl bekomme.“

Wow. Das ist mal eine Ansage. Und als würde das nicht schon reichen, damit Pascal Gänsehaut bekommen, redet Roman einfach weiter.

„Ich wollte eine Beziehung. Erik war die beste Alternative, aber du... Er war nur deshalb die beste Alternative, weil ich dachte, dass du tabu bist. Aber dann warst du es plötzlich doch nicht mehr und... Bei der Nati, nach deinem Kuss, konnte ich zum ersten Mal darüber nachdenken, wie es mit dir wäre. Und damit hat sich Erik sehr schnell erledigt. Du bist nämlich nicht die beste Alternative. Du bist...“

Roman schluckt, Pascal sieht, wie sein Adamsapfel auf und ab wandert. Der Druck seiner Hand wird ganz stark und Pascal hat vollstes Verständnis dafür, ihm geht es ja auch nicht besser, er muss den Druck erwidern.

„Du bist alternativlos. Du bist der Beste. Du...“

Kurz ringt Roman nach Worten, dann schüttelt er den Kopf. Er findet keine Worte mehr.  
Nicht nötig. Pascal hat verstanden.

Roman will ihn. Er will nicht Erik, zumindest jetzt nicht mehr, Erik ist abgeschrieben und die anderen Männer sowieso.  
Roman will nur ihn.

Die Erleichterung, die Freude, die Pascal durchflutet, ist unbeschreiblich.

~*~*~


	23. Im Hasenbau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hach, Fußball. Warum tu ich mir das eigentlich noch an?

_Im Hasenbau:  
Es gibt nur eine Hasensorte, die sich einen Hasenbau baut – das europäische Wildkaninchen. Die meisten anderen Sorten verstecken sich in Sträuchern oder unter Felsen. Und der Schneehase baut sich ein Iglu. (Offizielle Bezeichnung: Ein Bau im Schnee)_

~*~*~

Es ist höchste Zeit fürs Bett. Wenn sie morgen ausgeschlafen zum Training kommen wollen, sollten sie endlich ins Bett umziehen.  
Sich ins Bett legen, wohlgemerkt, nicht schlafen. Denn Roman schläft jetzt schon. Pascal sitzt auf der Couch, sein Freund liegt dort, hat den Kopf in seinem Schoß gebettet und schläft.  
Sein Freund... Sein Freund. Sein Partner.

Roman hat das nicht bewusst gemacht. Nach der großen Aussprache haben sie beschlossen, den Abend – ihren ersten Abend als Paar – ruhig ausklingen zu lassen. Sie blieben also auf dem Sofa, haben den Fernseher angeschaltet und einen Film geschaut. Nach einer Weile hat Roman sich dann so hingelegt, wie er jetzt noch liegt und irgendwann gegen Ende des Films hat Pascal gemerkt, dass seine Atemzüge langsamer als zuvor sind und seine Augen geschlossen.  
Der Film ist längst vorbei, Pascal sitzt trotzdem noch auf der Couch. Er wagt es nicht, sich zu bewegen, will seinen Freund nicht aufwecken. Die einzige Bewegung, die er sich traut, ist, Roman durch die Haare zu streichen. Das tut er schon seit einer Weile und offensichtlich so sanft, dass Roman nichts davon merkt – zumindest nicht so sehr, dass er aufwacht.

Sein Freund. Nach ihren großen Geständnissen haben sie etwas herumgedruckst, bis sie endlich geschafft haben, das auszusprechen, was bis dahin ihnen beiden klar war: Ihre Gefühle sind nicht einseitig, sie wollen mehr voneinander. Eine Beziehung – also haben sie beschlossen, eine Beziehung miteinander anzufangen.  
Es fühlt sich immer noch surreal an. Gut, sehr, sehr gut, es ist das, was Pascal will und er ist richtig zufrieden damit, dass es nun geklappt hat. Surreal ist es trotzdem irgendwie.

Seine Lippen prickeln. Bei den Küssen hat er Romans Bart eigentlich gar nicht gespürt, nur wenn er sein Gesicht gestreichelt hat oder seine Wangen oder sein Kinn geküsst hat, doch jetzt spürt er langsam die Konsequenzen. Das Gefühl ist aber nicht unangenehm, eher lustig, und damit hat er kein Problem. Er kann Roman also weiterhin küssen.  
Kann er wirklich. Nicht nur wegen seinen Lippen oder Romans Bart. Er will es und Roman ist auch voll und ganz damit einverstanden.

Apropos Roman. So langsam sollte er seine Schlafmütze wirklich aufwecken. Ist ja auch für ihn unbequem, so herum zu sitzen.  
Pascal atmet durch, dann packt er Roman an der Schulter und rüttelt ihn. Tut ihm ja schon ein bisschen leid, aber was sein muss, muss sein.

Erstaunlich schnell ist Roman wach. War halt doch nur ein Nickerchen – wenn er richtig und im Bett schläft, braucht er ein gutes Stück länger, um aufzuwachen.  
Als erstes setzt er sich auf und streckt sich. Danach sieht er ihn etwas betroffen an.

„'tschuldigung.“

Pascal weiß nicht genau, wofür er sich entschuldigt – dafür, dass er ihn gewissermaßen alleine gelassen hat oder dafür, dass er ihn zu einer unbequemen Sitzposition gezwungen hat. Aber er nickt einfach ab.

„Passt schon. Müde?“  
„Schon. Du?“  
„Auch. Bett?“

Roman nickt, dann steht er auf und streckt Pascal die Hand entgegen, um ihn auf die Beine und anschließend an sich zu ziehen.  
Für einen Moment bleiben sie so stehen. Doch als Pascal merkt, dass er, wenn sie länger so verharren, an Romans Schulter einschläft, macht er den nächsten Schritt Richtung Bett, zumindest im übertragenen Sinne.

„Schläfst du bei mir?“

Romans Antwort kommt wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Gerne.“  
„Gut. Dann treffen wir uns gleich in meinem Bett.“

~*~*~

Scheiß Wecker.

Pascal tastet blind über den Nachttisch, bis er das lärmende Teil erwischt. Dann tastet er weiter – die verdammten Tasten verstecken sich gerne vor ihm. Vielleicht würde es leichter gehen, wenn er die Augen öffnen würde, aber so weit ist er noch nicht.  
Nach ein paar Momenten der Suche hat er es geschafft. Der Wecker schweigt, er kann sich wieder hinlegen. Das tut er auch. Er lässt sich auf die Matratze sinken und dreht sich auf die andere Seite. Anschließend öffnet er ganz langsam die Augen.  
Und sieht direkt in dunkle Knopfaugen, die ihn anstarren.

Ah ja, er hat sein Bett nicht mehr für sich alleine, stimmt. Roman ist da. Er liegt noch ein Stückchen weiter von ihm entfernt, den Rücken ihm zugewandt und schläft offenbar noch.  
So ist es also, neben Roman aufzuwachen – man wird erst einmal von Herrn Hase begrüßt. Der schläft jetzt also auch bei ihm.  
Nimmt Pascal gerne so hin, der Hase stört ja nicht. Und vor allem bedeutet seine Anwesenheit, dass Roman sich jetzt auch in seinem Bett, an seiner Seite, häuslich eingerichtet hat.

Die Euphorie, die die darauffolgende Erkenntnis auslöst, macht ihn noch wacher. Hat Roman nicht mal erzählt, dass er bei Erik sein Kuscheltier aus dem Bett werfen musste? Bei ihm hat Herr Hase kein Bettverbot – wenn er noch ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass er ganz klar über Erik steht, gesucht hat, hat er es hiermit bekommen.

Es ist unglaublich, was gestern passiert ist – auch jetzt noch, nachdem sie eine Nacht darüber geschlafen haben. Pascal denkt zurück, denkt an seine Unsicherheit, als er am Flughafen auf Roman gewartet hat, an ihren ersten richtigen Kuss, an ihre Nummer in Romans Zimmer, das jetzt, wo Roman in sein Bett gezogen ist, wohl wieder das Gästezimmer ist, an Romans Worte, an seine Nervosität, an seine Geständnisse...  
Es ist gekommen, wie er kaum gewagt hat, es sich zu erhoffen. Roman hat Gefühle für ihn, Roman erwidert seine Gefühle. Und wenn man nach dem gestrigen Abend geht, passt es schon ziemlich gut zwischen ihnen.

Pascal lächelt, er fühlt sich immer noch so... erleichtert, irgendwie. Die Ungewissheit ist endlich verschwunden, nun hat er Sicherheit – und einen Freund.  
Einen Freund, der immer noch schlafend neben ihm liegt.  
Er nimmt Herrn Hase und setzt ihn auf das Kissen, damit er aus dem Weg ist. Nur weil er bei ihnen im Bett liegen darf, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er sich in der Mitte breit machen darf. Dann rutscht Pascal hinüber zu Roman.

Schöner Rücken, wirklich. So breit und muskulös und... Pascal streckt die Hand aus, er lässt sie über Romans Schulter gleiten. Ganz langsam rutscht er dabei noch näher, bis er direkt hinter ihm liegt und seinen Nacken küssen kann.  
Seine Lippen wandern bis zu seinem Haaransatz und von dort wieder zurück, bis zu Romans Rücken. Er küsst sich zu seiner Tätowierung, Stück für Stück nach unten, schafft es jedoch nicht, die Spuren allzu weit zu verfolgen – dazu müsste er weiter nach unten rutschen und dafür fehlt ihm die Motivation. Auch von hier aus erreicht er genügend schöne Fleckchen an Romans Körper.

Nun wacht auch sein Freund auf. Er seufzt leise und sehr zufrieden, dann greift er nach Pascals Hand auf seiner Schulter und zieht sie nach vorne. Ihre Finger verschränken sich, ihre Hände bleiben auf Romans Brust liegen, Pascal liegt jetzt ganz nah bei Roman, Haut an Haut. Von hier aus erreicht er nur noch Romans Nacken.  
Reicht auch. Er drückt ihm noch ein paar Küsse unter den Haaransatz, sie bleiben so liegen. Ganz träge verschränken sich ihre Beine miteinander und nun ist Pascal endgültig zufrieden damit, wie sie hier liegen – verdammt, er steht echt total auf Romans muskulöse Oberschenkel.

Eine Weile lang bleiben sie so liegen, Romans Atem wird immer ruhiger. Pascal hat die Vermutung, dass er jeden Moment einschläft. Unter anderen Umständen würde er das zulassen, würde Roman einfach halten, seinen Atemzügen lauschen, seine Wärme spüren. Aber ihrem Trainer ist es völlig egal, wie schön sie es hier haben – er will sie nachher auf dem Trainingsplatz sehen. Also müssen sie langsam aufstehen.

„Roman, aufstehen!“

Noch ist Roman wach. Das merkt man daran, dass er leise grummelt. Dann ist wieder Ruhe und Pascal weiß ganz genau, dass Roman, wenn er jetzt nichts tut, wirklich einschläft. Dazu musste er ihn nicht erst erobern, diese Erkenntnis hat er schon zuvor erlangt, dank all den Reisen, bei denen sie sich ein Zimmer geteilt haben.

„Hopp, raus.“

Wieder brummt Roman nur. Doch dann kommt etwas Bewegung in ihn – zumindest etwas, was ansatzweise als Bewegung durchgeht. Er verstärkt den Druck auf Pascals Hand, hält ihn somit fest.  
Blöd, dass Pascal noch eine zweite Hand hat. Ist zwar etwas schwieriger so, trotzdem schafft er es, Roman in die Seite zu piksen. Und endlich bekommt er die gewünschte Reaktion – Roman schreckt auf und lässt ihn los. Allerdings nicht etwa, um aufzustehen. Er dreht sich zu ihm um und rächt sich mit einer unbarmherzigen Kitzelattacke.

Irgendwie schafft Pascal es, sich von ihm zu befreien und ein Stück von ihm wegzurobben. Und das ist für Roman das Zeichen, nun besser zu fliehen – Pascals Rache wird grausam sein.  
Er kommt gerade mal bis ans Ende des Bettes, dann packt Pascal ihn an der Hüfte. So einfach entkommt Roman ihm nicht.  
Ist aber auch nicht so einfach, Roman festzuhalten, wie er gedacht hat. Roman zappelt, er bewegt sich einfach weiter nach vorne und dann sieht Pascal keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als mit seiner zweiten Hand den Bund von Romans Pants zu ergreifen. Es kommt, wie es kommen muss – er zieht damit die Unterhose ein Stück nach unten und...  
Netter Anblick.

„Ey.“

Roman dreht sich zu ihm um und schon alleine sein Tonfall bringt Pascal dazu, loszulassen. Er wendet den Blick ab.

„Sorry.“

Verdammt, er wollte Roman nicht zu nahe treten, er wollte ihn nicht überfallen, er wollte nicht -  
Im nächsten Moment merkt er, dass all das nicht der Fall war. Sie hatten schon zuvor kein Problem mit Nähe und daran hat sich auch jetzt, wo sie eine Beziehung haben, nichts geändert.  
Roman hat schlicht und ergreifend die Gelegenheit ergriffen, um ihn in einen Hinterhalt zu locken. Das merkt Pascal, als ihn plötzlich ein Kissen am Kopf trifft.

Dieser miese kleine... Er hat sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht, er war wirklich unsicher, verdammt! Und Roman nutzt das einfach so aus, damit er ihn loslässt und er wieder die Macht hat.  
Es hat geholfen, das kann Pascal nicht leugnen. Die Kissenattacke war so überraschend und vor allem so fest, dass er nach hinten gekippt ist – immerhin auf die Matratze – und jetzt wirklich wehrlos ist.  
Damit ist der Kampf aber auch für Roman beendet. Er beugt sich über ihn, sein Gesichtsausdruck ist besorgt.

„Scheiße, hab' ich dir weh getan?“

Soll er sich für den Überfall rächen? Soll er so tun, als hätte Roman ihm die Nase gebrochen?  
Nein, er tut es nicht. Es berührt ihn, dass Roman sich so um ihn sorgt und das stimmt ihn versöhnlich. Gut, hauptsächlich lässt er es deshalb bleiben, weil ihm zu einem Nasenbeinbruch das nötige Blut fehlt.  
So ganz entkommt Roman ihm aber nicht.

„Mh. Ich glaube, ich brauche eine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung.“

Kurz runzelt sich die Stirn seines Freundes, dann versteht er. Ohne Zögern senkt er seinen Kopf, ihre Lippen treffen aufeinander und...  
Es ist immer noch gut, Roman zu küssen, da hat sich über Nacht nichts geändert. Und Roman zu halten – er lässt sich langsam auf Pascal sinken und Pascal schlingt sofort die Arme um ihn -, ihn zu spüren... Gut, echt gut.  
Trotzdem verkneift er sich den Kommentar nicht, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen.

„Das war aber nicht gerade eine vorbildliche Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung. Damit würdest du in Deutschland keinen Erste-Hilfe-Kurs packen.“  
„Mir egal.“

Wie egal es ihm ist, zeigt Roman ihm, indem er den Kuss wieder aufnimmt. Kein Problem für Pascal – so kommt nicht auf, dass man zumindest seines Wissens im Normalfall in Deutschland keinen Erste-Hilfe-Kurs bestehen muss. Und für einen solchen Kuss lässt er das Thema erst recht gerne fallen.  
Das erneute Weckerklingeln bringt sie dazu, ihren Kuss endgültig zu beenden. Roman rappelt sich auf, um den Wecker auszustellen, dann wirft er einen Blick auf die Anzeige.

„Wir können auch noch liegen bleiben. Ist noch nicht eilig.“  
„Mh, stimmt schon... Aber wir müssen noch Billard spielen, zwischen Frühstück und Training. Also sollten wir...“

Pascal muss seinen Satz nicht beenden, Roman versteht auch so. Ehe er sich versieht, ist er von ihm herunter gerutscht, aus dem Bett geklettert und hält ihm die Hand entgegen, um ihm aus dem Bett zu helfen.  
Irgendwie freut ihn Romans plötzliche Euphorie. Dass ihn die Erinnerung an ihre routinemäßige morgendliche Billardpartie so sehr anspornt, zeigt, dass das Grundgerüst ihrer Freundschaft immer noch steht – dass sich dort nichts geändert hat.  
Sie haben lediglich ihr Verhältnis zueinander erweitert. Und das findet Pascal echt schön.

~*~*~


	24. Wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, manchmal kann Fußball doch ganz nett sein \o/
> 
> So, pünktlich zu Ostern habe ich - oder eher habt ihr - es geschafft, die 100-Kommentare-Marke zu knacken. IHR SEID DER WAHNSINN! ♥
> 
> Ich hoffe, der Osterhase hat euch fleißig beschenkt. Falls nicht, schicke ich euch jetzt zwei Hasen vorbei :D Und falls doch... Auch. XD

_Wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange:  
vor Angst/Schreck erstarren_

~*~*~

Auf das erste Training nach der Länderspielpause hätte Pascal gut verzichten können. Schon alleine deshalb, weil er es ganz klar bevorzugt hätte, mit Roman zuhause zu bleiben, mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen, ihn zu küssen... Er kann nicht die Finger von ihm lassen – noch nicht? So ein bisschen hat er ja die Hoffnung, dass das besser wird, wenn er Romans Nähe, Romans Küsse gewohnt ist. Dass er dann zumindest ein bisschen mehr Selbstbeherrschung hat.  
Selbstbeherrschung hat er jetzt schon, braucht er auch dringend, schließlich mussten sie ihre vier Wände verlassen und draußen ist diese Nähe zu Roman tabu. Aber es fällt ihm echt schwer. Ein bisschen mehr Zeit nur für sie beide wäre echt schön gewesen.

Ja, schon das würde reichen, um das Training zu einem der weniger schönen zu machen. Doch dann taucht gegen Ende des Trainings plötzlich Erik neben dem Trainingsplatz auf und in dem Moment vergisst er sogar kurz, wie stolz er eigentlich darauf ist, bei den Profis trainieren zu dürfen und wünscht sich ganz weit weg.

Erik, ausgerechnet Erik. Was will der hier? Er ist doch verletzt, sollte in der Reha oder so sein. Sich erholen von der OP, das auf jeden Fall. Und hier, am Trainingsplatz, kann er sich ganz schlecht erholen, findet Pascal.  
Okay, kein Grund zur Panik. Oder doch? Schließlich ist Erik der einzige, der von ihm und Roman weiß oder zumindest davon, dass Pascal Roman geküsst hat und dass dieser Kuss Roman aus der Bahn geworfen hat. Wenn er hier ist, um zu fragen, was sich seitdem getan hat, wäre das Pascal echt unangenehm.

Vielleicht will er aber auch einfach nur seine Kollegen besuchen. Bei Erik ist der Gedanke an das zwischen Roman und Pascal nicht so präsent, es kann gut sein, dass er nicht mehr groß darüber nachgedacht hat und zufällig bei der ersten Gelegenheit nach ihrem Zusammenkommen aufkreuzt.  
Der Hoffnungsschimmer verschwindet, als Erik nach dem Training seinen Platz nicht verlässt, nur kurz mit ein paar der an ihm vorbeilaufenden Spielern redet und sein Blick die ganze Zeit auf Pascal, der noch Hütchen einsammelt, gerichtet ist. Erik ist eben doch wegen ihm hier. Und wegen Roman, zu dem sieht er auch die ganze Zeit hinüber.  
Am liebsten würde Pascal sich hinter Roman verstecken, indem er ihm den Vortritt lässt. Aber dann hat er alle Hütchen eingesammelt und Teddy quält immer noch Roman und Pascal ist klar, dass er sich jetzt Erik stellen muss, wenn er nicht unangenehm auffallen will.

Auf in den Kampf. Pascal hebt sein Huttürmchen auf und geht Richtung Umkleiden. Neben Erik bleibt er stehen, so wie die anderen Spieler vorher auch. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Eriks Blick diesmal nicht über den Platz wandert und er nicht mehr so wirkt, als wäre es zwar okay, ein paar Worte zu wechseln, mehr aber nicht.  
Erik hat wirklich auf ihn gewartet.  
Als er sich neben ihn an die Absperrung lehnt, unterbricht Roman seine Übung kurz. Die Spannung weicht aus seinem Körper, er nimmt die Aufmerksamkeit von Teddy und dem Ball und sieht zu ihnen hinüber. Ihre Blicke treffen sich kurz und das reicht schon, damit Pascal merkt, dass Roman ebenso überfordert mit Eriks Besuch ist wie er selbst.  
Dann verpasst Roman Teddys Schuss und er muss wieder aufpassen. Trotzdem schaut er immer wieder zu ihnen.

„Na, wie war's bei der Nationalmannschaft?“

Als wäre das Aufeinandertreffen nicht sowieso schon unangenehm gewesen... Erik klingt so... Wie ein Onkel bei einem Familientreffen, der einen fragt, wie es einem in der Schule geht. Klar, er hat schon mehr erreicht, er muss sich nicht mehr mit der U19 abgeben, er ist Nationalspieler ohne Zusätze – und Weltmeister. Das erklärt dieses Gefühl, dass Erik auf einer anderen Stufe steht als er.  
Irgendwie hatte er dieses Gefühl bei Roman nie. Und das liegt nicht nur daran, dass Roman mit seiner Nationalmannschaft nicht Weltmeister wurde.

„War ganz gut. Beim ersten Spiel hab ich noch nicht gespielt, aber danach immer. Wie geht’s deinem Knie?“  
„Lenk' nicht ab.“

Wer lenkt hier ab? Es gibt genügend Spieler hier, die auch bei ihrer Nationalmannschaft waren – Erik kann ihm nicht glaubhaft machen, dass er ausgerechnet mit ihm über Länderspiele reden wollte. Und wenn er es trotzdem tut, ist er derjenige, der vom Thema ablenkt.  
Zugegebenermaßen will er wirklich ein bisschen von dem Thema ablenken. Denn wenn er an diese Länderspielpause denkt, denkt er auch daran, wie er vor der Abreise Roman geküsst hat. Daran, wie sie täglich telefoniert haben. Daran, dass er immer die Schweizer Nati im Auge behalten hat. Daran, wie sehr er sich auf das Wiedersehen gefreut hat. Und natürlich auch an das Wiedersehen. Lauter Dinge, von denen er Erik nicht erzählen kann.  
Fest steht: Wenn Erik ihn löchern will, dann muss er das schon geschickter anstellen. Von alleine erzählt Pascal nichts.

„Ist das etwa ein Geheimnis?“

Erik lacht - entweder nimmt er ihm nicht übel, dass er sich nicht einfach so auf den Zahn fühlen lässt oder das ist doch nicht seine Absicht.

„Eigentlich nicht. Gibt nur nicht viel Neues. Das Knie ist scheiße und ich hab' keinen Bock mehr auf Verletzungen. Sei froh, dass du so etwas noch nicht hast.“

Wieder diese Überlegenheit - und Irgendwie doch ganz anders. Denn jetzt ist es bewusst und überspitzt.So kann auch er das Thema ganz locker angehen.

„Ooooh. Armer alter Mann."

Eriks Erwiderung besteht aus einem Schlag gegen die Schulter.

Okay, das sieht doch nach einer ganz normalen Unterhaltung aus. Und wenn nicht...  
Pascal beruhigt sich ein bisschen. Er hatte eigentlich nicht vor, sich zu outen, würde sich das auch gerne noch ein bisschen aufheben. Das zwischen ihm und Roman ist noch zu frisch, er will das erst mal nur für sich – auch wenn das bedeutet, dass sie sich verstecken müssen. Etwas anderes bleibt ihnen als Fußballer sowieso nicht übrig, da macht es keinen großen Unterschied mehr, wenn sie sich erst einmal auch vor ihren Freunden verstecken.  
Aber Erik weiß dank Romans Berichten eh schon fast alles und nebenbei ist er ja auch schwul. Sollte also kein allzu großes Problem sein, ihm von ihrer Beziehung zu erzählen, muss aber trotzdem nicht unbedingt sein.

Sie schweigen nun, sehen hinüber zu den beiden Romans, die noch den Bällen hinterher jagen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Pascal, wie Erik das Gesicht verzieht.

„Alter, ich bin echt froh, dass ich kein Torwart bin. Das bräuchte ich nicht."

Erik nickt hinüber zum Tor und Pascal weiß sofort, was er meint. Die Torhüter werfen sich gerade auf den Boden, rappeln sich auf und fangen wieder von vorne an und das sieht wirklich unangenehm aus. Roman hat ihm schon ein paar Mal versichert, dass das meistens nicht weh tut und dass es ihm sogar Spaß macht, aber wer so denkt, hat wohl eine Macke und wahrscheinlich ist diese Macke Grundvoraussetzung, wenn man Torwart werden will.

Dann fängt Erik plötzlich an zu lachen. Er kriegt sich erst gar nicht mehr ein – Roman sieht verwirrt und auch ein bisschen verunsichert zu ihnen hinüber – und als das Lachen endlich versiegt, wird es durch ein Grinsen ersetzt. Nicht unbedingt freundlich, eher... Dreckig. Garniert mit einem vielsagenden Blick.

„Und? Habt ihr geredet? Oder seid ihr gar nicht erst dazu gekommen?“

Also doch. Erik hat also doch daran gedacht, Erik hat sie also doch durchschaut, Erik ist also doch deshalb hier.  
Pascal fährt sich durch die Haare, er muss den Blick von Erik abwenden.

„Beides.“  
„Erzähl.“

Verdammt. Er dachte, er kann Erik mit einem einzigen Wort abspeisen - eigentlich ist damit ja auch alles gesagt. Aber gut, wenn Erik einen detaillierteren Bericht braucht...

„Erst sind wir nicht zum Reden gekommen und danach haben wir geredet.“  
„Beides erfolgreich?“  
„Ja und das reicht jetzt auch an Informationen.“

Wie war das noch mal? Das Outing vor Erik ist okay? Er hat wohl vergessen, etwas einzukalkulieren – nämlich Eriks Neugierde und die Tatsache, dass Erik das Verhör ganz eindeutig genießt.

„Ach, Pascal.“

Erik lacht wieder und legt ihm den Arm um seine Schultern, Pascal lässt es über sich ergehen.

„Ist ja nicht so, dass ihr das verstecken konntet. Vor allem Roman war heute verdammt auffällig. War aber echt lustig, wie viel Schiss ihr hattet.“

Schiss? Also, das ist echt übertrieben. Pascal sieht wieder zu Roman hinüber, Eriks Blick folgt seinem.

„Schau. Wie er die ganze Zeit herüber guckt... Wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange.“

Pascal kann nicht anders, er muss lachen. Und spätestens da muss er Erik recht geben – als Roman ihn lachen sieht, entspannen sich seine Gesichtszüge endlich.

~*~*~

Es platzt aus Pascal heraus, als er Romans Lippen auf seiner Hand spürt. Sie sitzen im Auto, er fährt, Roman sitzt auf dem Beifahrersitz und hält seine Hand. Und der Moment, in dem Roman seine Hand zu seinem Mund hebt, um ihm einen Kuss darauf zu drücken ist der, der all das, was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist, ballt.

„Irgendwie ist es echt komisch.“  
„Mh?“

Vielleicht der falsche Gesprächseinstieg, das muss Pascal zugeben. Doch das waren die Worte, die ihm gerade auf der Zunge lagen und wenn Roman einen solch spontanen Gefühlsausbruch provoziert, ist er selbst schuld.  
Sein Freund nimmt ihm das nicht übel, fasst das offensichtlich auch nicht übermäßig negativ auf. Er lässt seine Hand nicht los.

„Das mit uns.“

Immer noch keine negative Reaktion. Und bevor doch noch eine kommt, redet Pascal schnell weiter.

„Es ist jetzt anders und irgendwie auch nicht, verstehst du?“  
„Ein bisschen. Was meinst du damit?“  
„Also, erst mal...“

Pascal muss sich sammeln. Dieses Gefühl trägt er schon eine Weile lang mit sich herum, bis jetzt hat er das allerdings noch nicht in Worte gefasst. Wäre wohl besser gewesen, wenn er das mal gedanklich gemacht hätte, bevor er es Roman um die Ohren haut.  
Egal, jetzt hat er schon damit begonnen und sein Freund wird ihm verzeihen, wenn seine Erklärung nicht ausgereift ist.

„Ich habe so oft darüber nachgedacht, wie es wäre. Also, das, was wir jetzt haben. Wie es wäre mit dir. Und jetzt ist es plötzlich einfach da und das ist irgendwie echt unglaublich.“  
„Na ja, 'plötzlich', 'einfach'... Ganz so ist es ja nicht. Du hat ja etwas dafür getan, dass es jetzt so ist.“

Kurz wagt Pascal einen Blick hinüber zur Beifahrerseite. Roman lächelt ihn an und dieses Lächeln zeigt ganz deutlich, dass auch er es gut findet, dass Pascal den Stein ins Rollen brachte. Das war klar, sonst würden sie jetzt nicht Händchen haltend im Auto sitzen, sonst würde Roman nicht in seinem Bett schlafen, sonst wüsste Pascal nicht, dass er Roman nachher, sobald sie in ihrem Haus angekommen sind, küssen kann. Trotzdem freut es ihn, das zu sehen.  
Dieser Blickkontakt wirft ihn kurz aus der Bahn. Er räuspert sich, ehe er fortfährt.

„Und trotzdem ist es noch wie zuvor. Wir machen immer noch die gleichen Sachen, reden über die gleichen Sachen... Wir gehen halt nur etwas weiter. Aber du bist immer noch mein bester Freund. Das ist echt gut – ich war vorher auch mit meinem Leben zufrieden, da musste sich nichts auf den Kopf stellen.“

Roman drückt seine Hand etwas fester, ein weiterer Seitenblick verrät Pascal, dass er immer noch lächelt.

„Dito. Bei uns hat alles gepasst – wir hatten keine Probleme miteinander. Wir haben uns arrangiert und mir würde etwas fehlen, wenn jetzt plötzlich alles anders wäre.“

Dann stimmte Pascals Einschätzung von vorher also. Er versteht ihn wirklich. Pascal erwidert den Druck von Romans Hand, hofft, dass das aussagt, wie sehr ihn diese Erkenntnis erleichtert.  
Fertig ist Pascal jedoch noch nicht. Ihm fällt noch etwas ein.

„Ich bin auch froh darüber, dass ich endlich mit dir über so etwas reden kann. Also... Über meine Gefühle zu dir. Bis wir endlich alles geklärt haben, musste ich mich immer dazwischen entscheiden, ob ich mit einem Kumpel darüber rede oder ob ich es in mich hinein fresse, weil ich mir dachte, dass ich dir das schlecht sagen kann.“

Nun lacht Roman. Unfair – er legt sein Seelenleben vor ihm offen und wird dann dafür ausgelacht. Würde Roman nicht immer noch seine Hand halten und nun ganz leicht mit dem Daumen darüber streichen, würde er in Erwägung ziehen, ein bisschen sauer auf ihn zu werden.

„Das ist echt niedlich.“  
„Ey, das war echt schwierig für mich! Irgendwie damit klar kommen, abwägen, ob und wem ich es sagen kann, es gleichzeitig vor dir geheim halten...“  
„Ich weiß.“

Mit dieser plötzlichen Einsicht nimmt Roman ihm völlig den Wind aus den Segeln. Wie soll er weiterschimpfen, wenn Roman auf einmal wieder so verständnisvoll ist?  
Nicht nur das. Sein Freund wird verlegen – er merkt das daran, wie er den Blick senkt und die Stimme ebenfalls.

„Und das find' ich auch schön, irgendwie. Also, dass da so viel da war – dass ich so viel bei dir ausgelöst habe. Und natürlich auch, dass wir jetzt wieder über alles reden können. War echt komisch, zu wissen, dass da was ist, aber es nicht aussprechen zu können. Dabei war die Phase bei mir kürzer als bei dir...“

Pascals Herz schlägt etwas schneller, es tut gut, diese Worte von Roman zu hören.  
Doch dann wird es Zeit, die rührselige Stimmung aufzulösen. Vor allem, weil sie sich ihrem Zuhause nähern und immer noch nicht wissen, was sie davor einkaufen sollen.

„Was soll's jetzt heute zu essen geben?“

Es wirkt, das tiefgründige Gespräch wurde mit dieser Frage beendet. Aber auf durchaus positive Art und Weise, wenn man nach Romans Lachen geht.

„Ich bin so froh, dass sich das auch nicht geändert hat. Wenn du plötzlich nichts mehr kochen würdest, müsste ich mich wahrscheinlich wieder von dir trennen, das wäre ein zu hoher Preis für unsere Beziehung.“

~*~*~


	25. Ega kodu jänes ole, et iest ärä juokseb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pascal-News! \o/ Er hat sein erstes Bundesligator geschossen (ich fühlte mich wie eine sehr stolze Mutti, als ich davon gehört habe) und so wie es aussieht, wird er wohl in Freiburg bleiben und nicht nach Dortmund zurückkehren. (Vereinstechnisch find ich das recht schön, shipperiatechnisch... Nun ja. Als ich wirklich aktiv angefangen habe, sie zu shippen, wusste ich, dass ich mich auf ein Fernbeziehungspaar einlasse.)
> 
> Fun Fact, von dem ich nicht weiß, ob ich ihn schon geschrieben habe (oder: wie oft ich ihn schon geschrieben habe..... :D): Estnisch hat besonders viele Hasen-Sprichwörter. QED.

_Ega kodu jänes ole, et iest ärä juokseb:  
Estnisches Sprichwort, Übersetzung: Das Zuhause ist ja kein Hase, dass es davon läuft_

~*~*~

Drehung. Noch eine Drehung. Langsam ist Pascal richtig gut darin, sein Handy zwischen den Fingern hin und her zu drehen, ohne es fallen zu lassen.  
Doch sein Freund ist offensichtlich gegen diesen Fortschritt. Er seufzt entnervt, dann schnappt er nach dem Handy und hält es fest.

„Was ist los, Passi?“

Soll er ihm sagen, was ihm durch den Kopf geht? Bis jetzt ist er noch damit beschäftigt, die Sache für sich selbst durchzukauen, er hatte noch nicht das Bedürfnis, mit Roman darüber zu reden. Andererseits ist das nichts, was er Roman vorenthalten möchte und vielleicht bringt sein Freund etwas Ordnung in sein Gedankenchaos.

„Ich weiß nicht, wem ich von uns erzählen soll.“  
„Mh. Wem willst du es erzählen?“  
„Eigentlich niemandem. Es ist unsere Sache und... Ich möchte das für uns haben, erst einmal. Das geht sonst niemanden etwas an.“

Romans Antwort besteht nur aus einem Nicken. Dann lässt er Pascals Handy wieder los und kehrt zu seinen Töpfen zurück. Sie haben gerade Mittagspause und ausnahmsweise kocht Roman heute alleine. Könnte gut sein, dass das damit zusammenhängt, dass Pascal ihn in letzter Zeit immer wieder damit aufgezogen hat, dass er sich von seinem neuen Freund mehr Service erwartet hat. So etwas wie Frühstück ans Bett bringen oder zumindest ein Frühstück, das fertig ist, bis er in der Küche aufschlägt - oder eben ein speziell für ihn gekochtes Mittagessen.  
Während Roman in den Töpfen herumrührt, fährt Pascal fort. Für Momente wie diese zahlt sich wieder der Tresen in ihrer Küche aus - so kann er gemütlich dort sitzen und sich mit Roman unterhalten, während der kocht.

„Vor allem, wenn ich an die Sprüche denke, die von Juli oder Matze oder so kommen könnten... Ist ja schon ohne dass sie es wissen, schlimm genug.“

Diesmal fällt Romans Antwort ausführlicher aus. Er nickt wieder zustimmend, dann fügt er etwas hinzu.

„Oh ja. Erik lässt sich jetzt nicht mehr verhindern, aber er hat versprochen, die Klappe zu halten. Und die anderen... Das muss echt nicht sein.“

Erik hat ja schon Pascal zu ihrer Beziehung ausgefragt, danach hat er sich noch mit Roman darüber unterhalten. Damit ist er der einzige, der von ihnen weiß. Höchstens vielleicht noch Yann, den hat Roman auch auf dem Laufenden gehalten, aber der ist erstens vertrauenswürdig und zweitens so weit weg, dass sie sich nicht ständig dumme Sprüche von ihm reinziehen müssen.  
Ihr Gespräch pausiert kurz. Das Essen ist offensichtlich fertig - Roman zieht die Kochlöffel aus den Töpfen und trägt die Töpfe dann hinüber. Als er neben Pascal Platz genommen hat und sie beide etwas auf den Tellern haben, greift er den Faden wieder auf.

„Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass wir das nicht groß herumerzählen müssen. War eh nie mein Ding.“

Ja, das kann Pascal bestätigen. Ihm hat er zwar verdammt schnell erzählt, dass er auf Männer steht und einen Freund hat, aber selbst seine anderen Freunde in der Mannschaft haben erst später davon erfahren.  
Dann lacht Roman und greift nach seiner Hand.

„Ich zwinge dich nicht zum großen Outing, das Essen ist fertig... Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“  
„Fast. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es meiner Familie sagen soll. Ich wollte heute Abend wieder mit Papa telefonieren... Und es ist irgendwie komisch, wenn er nicht davon weiß.“

Diesmal kommt von Roman kein verständnisvolles Nicken. Er lässt seine Hand los, um zu essen, gleichzeitig zieht er seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Jetzt schon?“  
„Wann sonst?“  
„Als ich gemerkt hab, dass mir Männer auch taugen... Meine Eltern waren die allerletzten, die davon erfahren sollten. Erst habe ich es für mich behalten, als ich jemanden gebraucht habe, mit dem ich darüber reden konnte, habe ich es meinem Bruder erzählt. Ich wollte es erst dann meinen Eltern sagen, als ich meinen zweiten Freund hatte – da wurde es dann langsam unangenehm. Sie haben immer nach einer Freundin gefragt, ich wollte nicht weiter meinen Freund verleugnen... Das ist wohl das Gefühl, das du jetzt auch hast. Deshalb das 'Jetzt schon?'.“

Diese Erklärung ist zwar logisch, aber trotzdem überraschend. So reserviert Roman, was seine Beziehungen angeht, auch sein mag, sein Verhältnis zu seinem Vater hätte Pascal anders eingeschätzt. Nämlich so wie das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und seinem Vater – danach sah es auch immer aus. Sie sind beide Papakinder, ihre Väter haben sie stark geprägt und sie telefonieren beide oft mit ihren Vätern. Deshalb hätte Pascal auch darauf getippt, dass Roman ähnlich schnell seinem Erzeuger die Wahrheit sagen wollte.  
Auf der anderen Seite kann er Romans damalige Sorgen sehr gut nachvollziehen. Aus rationaler, aber vor allem auch aus emotionaler Sicht.

„Hattest du Schiss, dass deine Eltern nicht damit klar kommen?“  
„Tierisch. Du auch?“  
„Ja.“

Er hat in den letzten Tagen immer wieder darüber nachgedacht. Natürlich will er seinen Eltern gegenüber seine Beziehung nicht verstecken – diese Beziehung hat es nicht verdient, versteckt zu werden. Aber was ist, wenn sie es nicht gut auffassen? Er will sie nicht enttäuschen und er will auch nicht, dass sie seine Beziehung schlecht reden.  
Das Thema geht auch Roman nahe, das hört man ihm an. Seine Stimme zittert leicht, als er sich an die Zeit, in der er in Pascals Situation war, zurückerinnert.

„Das war auch ein Grund, warum ich nichts sagen wollte. Meine erste Beziehung war... Es war nicht die große Liebe und das war mir von Anfang an klar. Also, ich war eigentlich recht glücklich, aber ich habe immer geahnt, dass sie nichts Großes ist. Ich war mir einfach überhaupt nicht sicher. Und warum sollte ich ein Risiko eingehen, wenn sich dann doch herausstellt, dass Männer nichts für mich sind? Ich habe auch recht behalten, die Beziehung ging schnell in die Brüche. Aber dann kam der zweite Freund und damit war klar, dass ich doch bei Männern hängen bleibe – und zwar erst mal ziemlich lange an diesem.“  
„War das Yann?“  
„Ja.“

Dann ist er also Romans dritter Freund und die zweite ernstzunehmende Beziehung... Im Moment irrelevant, aber gut zu wissen.  
Was im Moment wirklich relevant ist, ist der Rest von Romans Erzählung. Pascal versteht ihn, trotzdem hat er einen Einwand. Er hat nämlich den Punkt gefunden, an dem sich ihre Geschichten voneinander unterscheiden.

„Du bist der Mann, den ich nicht verstecken würde. Der Mann, bei dem ich mir sicher bin.“

Pascal kann richtiggehend beobachten, wie Romans Gedanken an die Vergangenheit weggeblasen werden. Seine Miene hellt sich auf und er strahlt plötzlich.  
Vielleicht ist das kein geeignetes Gespräch für die Mittagspause. Sie haben so wenig Zeit und statt jetzt einfach aufzustehen und Roman zu küssen, muss er schauen, dass er mit dem Essen fertig wird, bevor sie wieder los müssen.  
Später. Heute Abend ist genug Zeit dafür. Zumindest für die Küsse – Pascal will noch mehr von Romans Erzählung hören und zwar jetzt noch.

„Wie war dann dein Outing?“

Roman schaltet ebenso schnell zurück zur Unterhaltung wie er. Er nimmt sich nur noch einen Moment Zeit, um ihm durch die Haare zu streichen.

„Ich bin irgendwann zu meinen Eltern gegangen und habe es ihnen einfach gesagt. Begeistert waren sie nicht, aber sie haben es akzeptiert und sich mit der Zeit daran gewöhnt. Mittlerweile ist es einfach Fakt.“

Dieser Teil klingt so einfach... Doch Pascal ahnt, dass es, bis die Normalität in die Familie Bürki zurückgekehrt ist, gedauert hat und jeder die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste. Trotzdem wäre das auch für seine Familie seine Ideallösung. Er erwartet nicht, dass sie sofort begeistert von Roman und hauptsächlich von der Tatsache, dass er sein Freund ist, sind, aber wenn sie nach einer Weile damit klar kommen, wäre alles gut.  
Sie essen weiter, hängen beiden ihren Gedanken nach. Dann ergreift Roman wieder das Wort.

"Wenn du es deiner Familie sagen willst, steh ich hinter dir. Und ich denke auch, dass das kein allzu großes Drama wird. Vielleicht ein bisschen schwierig am Anfang, aber das renkt sich ein."  
"Danke."

Diesmal ist Pascal es, der nach Romans Hand greift – er muss sie kurz drücken, ihm somit zeigen, wie viel ihm seine Unterstützung bedeutet. Roman lächelt nur und fährt fort, als hätte er gerade etwas ganz Banales gesagt.

„Hast du dir schon überlegt, wie du es ihnen sagst?“  
„Weiß nicht. Überraschend mit dir bei ihnen aufkreuzen ist nichts, denke ich.“

Im Grunde genommen wäre das wohl am einfachsten gewesen. „Leute, das ist Roman, mein Freund“ – damit hätte er alle Karten auf den Tisch gelegt. Aber dann muss es irgendwie weitergehen und das würde bei diesem Szenario verdammt schwer werden. Er will nicht, dass Roman in ein Familiendrama gezogen wird, außerdem würde ein Familiendrama in der Anwesenheit eines Nicht-Familienmitglieds noch unangenehmer werden als sowieso.

„Ja, finde ich auch. Das habe ich mir bei Yann auch gespart. Den gab es erst später.“

Sie sind sich also einig, sehr schön. Dann kann er Roman jetzt die Idee unterbreiten, die er am besten findet. Nicht unbedingt komplett überzeugend, aber noch am überzeugendsten.

„Wie wäre es am Telefon? Wenn ich mit Papa telefoniere...“  
„Wenn es sich ergibt... Warum nicht? Dann kann er das verdauen, kann es deiner Mutter verklickern und du kannst dich problemlos zurückziehen.“

Einfach auflegen, während das erste Entsetzen vorüber zieht... Das klingt vielversprechend. Wäre da nicht plötzlich eine Einsicht - er hat einen Faktor komplett vergessen.

„Meine Schwester kennt dich schon und sie hat mich gefragt, ob zwischen uns was läuft. Wenn ich von dir erzähle, wenn die ganze Familie da ist, steht sie auf meiner Seite.“  
„Mh, würde ich nicht als Argument gegen Telefonieren sehen. Marco wusste ja schon vor meinen Eltern, dass ich schwul bin, das hat aber nicht groß geholfen. Dass das absolut okay ist, kann Isa deinen Eltern auch nach einem Telefonat sagen.“

Stimmt auch wieder. Isa ist auf alle Fälle eine Hilfe - allerdings auch beim Telefonat. Und beim Treffen wäre ihre Hilfe nicht ganz so groß wie gedacht.

„Okay, dann wäre mir ein Telefonat doch lieber. Also, wenn es sich unterbringen lässt...“

Und die erste Gelegenheit hat er gleich heute Abend, wenn er den obligatorischen Anruf bei seinem Vater tätigt.

~*~*~


	26. U tom grmu leži zec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hach, Fußball. Das ist also der Grund, warum ich mir das immer noch antue... XD  
> Abgesehen vom (echt wichtigen) Sieg hat mein Lieblingsspieler nach EINEINHALB JAHREN VERLETZUNGSPAUSE (er hat sich/wurde in einem EL-Spiel verletzt, so zur Verdeutlichung) zum ersten Mal wieder gespielt.  
> ♥♥♥

_U tom grmu leži zec:  
Bosnisches Sprichwort. Deutsche Übersetzung 'In diesem Busch liegt der Hase', entspricht dem deutschen 'Da liegt der Hund begraben'._

~*~*~

Als hätte er seine Gedanken erraten, ruft am Abend, kaum dass sie vom Training nach Hause gekommen sind, Pascals Vater an. Gut, es kann auch sein, dass auch er der Meinung war, dass es wieder an der Zeit war, sich mit seinem Sohn zu unterhalten. Fest steht nur, dass Pascal sich verdammt schwer tut, sich auf das Telefonat zu konzentrieren. Er schafft es gerade so, seinem Vater von seinen sportlichen Entwicklungen zu erzählen, gedanklich ist er jedoch ganz woanders - nämlich bei der Unterhaltung mit Roman in der Mittagspause und dem Ergebnis.

"Und was gibt es sonst Neues?"

Eigentlich wäre das eine wunderbare Vorlage, schließlich gibt es ja etwas Neues und das ist Roman. Dass er herausgefunden hat, dass sein Mitbewohner und bester Freund noch weit mehr sein kann, dass Roman ziemlich küssenswert ist, dass er auf ihn steht, dass er ihm gerne nah ist, ihm gerne an die Wäsche geht, dass - nein, so etwas sollte er seinem Vater lieber nicht um die Ohren hauen.  
Aber einfach „Ich habe einen Freund“ sagen... Pascal überlegt sich das zum wiederholten Male, wieder formuliert er im Kopf ein, zwei Sätze. Doch dann kommt es ihm wieder nicht über die Lippen. Er kann es einfach nicht aussprechen.  
Stattdessen rettet er sich in eine banalere Auskunft. Erzählt von seinem letzten Spiel und beißt sich gedanklich in den Arsch, weil er es einfach nicht auf die Reihe bringt. Gut, es ist nicht eilig und das Outing beim Telefongespräch war ja nur optional – „nur, wenn es sich ergibt“. Trotzdem wurmt es ihn. Er wäre so kurz davor und dann scheitert es an seinem (nicht vorhandenen) Mut... Irgendwie würde Pascal das doch gerne jetzt loswerden.

Er braucht Romans Nähe, vielleicht hilft ihm das. Vielleicht kann er dann seinen Mut zusammenkratzen. Vielleicht zeigt ihm die Anwesenheit seines Freundes, wie groß das ist, was er zu verkünden hat – so groß, dass er es nicht zurückhalten kann.  
Während er also mit seinem Spielbericht fortfährt, macht er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Freund. Er verlässt das Spielzimmer, in dem ihn der Anruf seines Vaters überrascht hat, geht nach unten und sucht als erstes das Wohnzimmer auf, wo er Roman vor der Konsole erwartet.  
Fehlanzeige. Auch auf dem Balkon ist seine bessere Hälfte nicht.

Pascal wird in der Küche fündig. Roman hat offenbar beschlossen, die Zeit während dem Vater-Sohn-Gespräch zu nutzen, indem er das Abendessen vorbereitet. Wieder alleine, wieder ohne seine Hilfe – das ist echt niedlich, findet Pascal. An diesen Service könnte er sich glatt gewöhnen.  
Doch jetzt muss das Gemüseschneiden warten. Als sein Vater seinen Spielbericht kommentiert, tritt Pascal hinter seinen Freund und umarmt ihn. Roman lässt erst ziemlich verwirrt seine Zucchini sinken, doch dann macht es bei ihm Klick und nachdem er nach einem vorsichtigen Schritt zur Seite seine Hände gewaschen hat, dreht er sich um und erwidert die Umarmung.  
Ja, so ist es definitiv besser. Ob er jetzt den Mut aufbringt, seinem Vater von dem Mann, der ihn gerade hält, zu erzählen, weiß er noch nicht, aber er fühlt sich so auf jeden Fall sehr viel wohler. Romans Hände, die auf seinem Rücken auf und ab streichen, Romans Wange, die sich an seine schmiegt... Pascal erlaubt sich einen kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit, schließt die Augen und entspannt sich.

Viel verpasst hat er scheinbar nicht. Als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Telefonat richtet, kann er problemlos einsteigen.

„Und? Wie geht’s bei den Profis voran?“  
„Ich trainiere diese Woche wieder bei ihnen mit. Ob es für das Spiel am Wochenende reicht, weiß ich jetzt noch nicht.“

Würde Roman mitreden dürfen, würde jetzt von ihm ein Kommentar in die Richtung „Es wird höchste Zeit, dass Tuchel dich spielen lässt“ kommen, das weiß Pascal genau. Aber sein Freund ist so feinfühlig, dass er mitbekommen hat, dass Pascals Vater nicht weiß, wer wie neben seinem Sohn steht.  
Ach ja, apropos...

Verdammt, so schwer kann das doch gar nicht sein. Er hat die Worte parat, er hat sich beim Gespräch heute Mittag die Bestätigung geholt, dass ein Outing okay wäre – vielleicht nicht unmittelbar, aber im Laufe der Zeit -, es gibt also nichts, was ihn hindert.  
Eigentlich. Nur diese kleine miese Schwelle, die ihn davon abhält, die Worte auszusprechen.  
Roman Hand wandert in seine Haare, krault ihn kurz. Das bringt Pascal instinktiv dazu, sich näher an ihn zu drücken. Und das wiederum gibt ihm ein winziges bisschen Mut.

Pascal atmet tief durch, dann beendet er das Thema „Fußball“. Zumindest ansatzweise.

„Papa?“  
„Mh?“

Noch ist er auf sicherem Boden, noch könnte er einen Rückzieher machen und irgendetwas Banales sagen.  
Aber eigentlich will er das gar nicht.

Pascal dreht seinen Kopf etwas, so dass sein Gesicht nur noch Millimeter entfernt von Romans ist. Er riecht ihn, spürt ihn, er... Er muss es sagen, verdammt. Es muss raus.

„Ich habe einen Freund. Also, einen festen Freund.“

Schweigen. Schnaufen. Seufzen. Pascals Daumen schwebt schon über dem roten Hörer, er überlegt, ob er auflegen soll. Doch dann sagt sein Vater etwas.

„Dein... Mitbewohner?“

Er weiß es. Scheiße, woher weiß er das?  
Okay, ruhig bleiben. Ist eigentlich ganz einfach – er hat bei seinen Besuchen zuhause auch davon erzählt, dass Roman bei ihm eingezogen ist. Sein Vater hat einfach eins und eins zusammengezählt und es ehrt ihn, dass er diese Verbindung so schnell parat hatte.

„Ja. Roman... Roman ist mein Freund.“

Wieder eine Pause. Dann wieder ein Seufzen.  
Scheiße. Diesmal wirklich. Er braucht einen Ausweg, sofort. Also, einen Weg, das Telefonat zu beenden und damit seinem Vater die Möglichkeit zu geben, das in Ruhe zu verdauen – rückgängig machen will er seine Aussage nicht.

„Ich muss jetzt aufhören. Also, man hört sich. Tschüss.“

Und dann legt er einfach auf. Legt auf, atmet tief durch und schiebt sein Handy in die Hosentasche.  
Geschafft. Jetzt zählt nur noch Romans Umarmung. Kurz verharrt Pascal noch so, bevor er sich zurücklehnt, um seine Stirn an Romans lehnen zu können.

„Ich hab's geschafft, Roman!“

Roman strahlt ihn an, er macht keinerlei Anstalten, die Umarmung zu lösen. Gut so.

„Jaaa!“

Und damit ist das Thema erst einmal abgehakt, beschließt Pascal. Er will jetzt...  
Roman küssen. Ja, genau, einfach...  
Ja. So. Er krallt sich in Romans T-Shirt fest, als ihre Münder aufeinander prallen, als sich ihre Zungen berühren. Genau das ist jetzt wichtig, sonst nichts. Weiter so, bitte.  
Leider sieht Roman das anders. Er beendet den Kuss verhältnismäßig schnell, dann streicht er ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. Sein Blick ist nicht mehr ganz so euphorisch.

„Was hat er gesagt?“  
„Nichts.“  
„Nichts?“

Roman runzelt die Stirn. Also muss er das wohl näher erläutern – obwohl es genau das ist, was sie heute Mittag besprochen haben.

„Er soll das doch sacken lassen. Deshalb habe ich ihm das doch am Telefon gesagt.“  
„Du hast einfach aufgelegt?“

Okay, irgendwie haben sie wohl aneinander vorbei geredet – Pascal kann allerdings nicht sagen, an welchem Punkt. Wie hat Roman das Gespräch in der Mittagspause verstanden?

„Ja. Haben wir doch so besprochen.“  
„Aber... Ich dachte halt... Ich dachte, dass ihr nach dem großen Geständnis nicht notgedrungen aufeinander sitzt. Nicht, dass du das raus haust und dann... Dann einfach auflegst. Hatte er überhaupt Zeit, etwas dazu zu sagen?“  
„Nein. Ich wollte ihm nicht die Möglichkeit dazu geben. Er soll das erst einmal verdauen.“

Nun entspannt sich Romans Miene wieder. Zumindest geringfügig – der ernste Blick bleibt. Seine Hand ist immer noch mit Pascals Haaren beschäftigt.

„So etwas machst du gerne, oder? Das hast du bei mir auch gemacht.“

Pascal zuckt mit den Schultern. Er weiß zwar sofort, was Roman meint, aber es ist nicht so, dass er in den beiden Situationen haargenau die gleichen Gedanken hatte. Parallelen gibt es trotzdem zwischen dem Outing gerade eben und dem Tag, als er Roman das erste Mal geküsst hat.

„Ich will halt nett sein und die Leute in Ruhe darüber nachdenken lassen. Hätte es dir etwas ausgemacht, wenn ich dir diese Zeit nicht gegeben hätte?“

Geschafft. Er hat Roman überzeugt – oder zumindest zum Grübeln gebracht.

„Mh, gute Frage... Es war schon ganz praktisch, erst einmal darüber nachdenken zu können und mit Yann und Erik darüber sprechen zu können. Aber...“

Gut, nicht ganz überzeugt. Solange diese Diskussion allerdings immer noch Arm in Arm stattfindet, kann es keine schlechte Diskussion sein, findet Pascal.  
Außerdem will er Romans Meinung hören. Er fühlt sich wie ein Neuling, ein blutiger Anfänger und weiß nicht so recht, wie er sich richtig verhalten soll. Roman kennt sich schon etwas besser aus als er und zwei Meinungen sind auf jeden Fall besser als eine. Deshalb bedeutet er Roman mit einem Nicken, fortzufahren.

„Eigentlich war die Sache total schnell klar. Wenn ich es nicht eilig gehabt hätte und wir nicht in der Öffentlichkeit gewesen wären... Dann hätte ich dich echt gerne weiter geküsst. Ich hätte mir ja dann auch noch später noch mehr Gedanken machen können. Aber dann so lange zittern müssen... Mir war schnell klar, was ich will und dann musste ich warten, das war echt hart.“

Oh. So hat er das noch gar nicht gesehen – er hat sich nur gedacht, dass es unsensibel wäre, Roman vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen und eine sofortige Reaktion von ihm zu erwarten. Dass Roman sofort reagieren hätte können und auch wollen, das hat er nicht bedacht.  
Es ist schön, das zu hören, echt schön. Weil er nun weiß, dass er Roman gleich mit diesem Kuss überzeugt hat und er nicht erst Pro und Contra abwägen musste.  
Nicht nur das: Es zeigt ihm auch eine andere Seite der aktuellen Problematik. Geht es seinem Vater vielleicht ähnlich wie Roman? Würde er auch lieber gleich mit ihm darüber sprechen?

„Soll ich noch mal bei Papa anrufen?“  
„Mh... Du bist ja jetzt in einer idealen Situation. Wenn er – so wie du denkst – nicht bereit ist, darüber zu sprechen und darüber noch nachdenken muss, geht er nicht ran.“

Klingt einleuchtend. Auch wenn er Schiss davor hat, was sein Vater zu sagen hat, wenn er den Anruf tätigt. Aber irgendwann muss er da vermutlich eh durch.  
Roman spürt seinen leichten Unwillen. Seine Finger legen sich an sein Kinn, er drückt seinen Kopf nach oben und lächelt ihn aufmunternd an.

„Weißt du, wenn du ihm keine Zeit zum Nachdenken lässt, kann er auch nicht darüber nachdenken, dich zu enterben.“  
„Wow. Das tröstet mich jetzt wirklich.“  
„Siehst du? Jetzt ist der Anruf gar kein Problem mehr.“

Nun muss auch Pascal grinsen. Irgendwie muntert ihn das tatsächlich auf.  
Trotzdem holt er sich noch einen Kuss, bevor er mit einem Seufzen sein Handy aus der Hosentasche holt und die Nummer seines Vaters wählt. Die Umarmung löst er immer noch nicht – jetzt braucht er Romans Nähe mehr denn je.

Sein Vater nimmt den Anruf an. Es dauert nicht lange, bis das Tuten aufhört und Pascal stattdessen seine Stimme hört.

„Ja?“  
„'tschuldigung, ich hab' aus Versehen aufgelegt.“

Klingt besser als „Ich war zu feige, mich deiner Reaktion zu stellen“, findet Pascal. Sein Erzeuger ist da jedoch anderer Meinung. Er lacht.

„Ja, deshalb hast du dich noch verabschiedet.“

Oh verdammt. Stimmt, da war etwas. Doch bevor er sich weiter verteidigen kann, fährt sein Vater fort.

„Es ist okay, Pascal. Hauptsache, du bist glücklich.“

Okay, das war kurz und knackig. Und beruhigend, unglaublich beruhigend. Pascal fühlt sich, als wäre ihm eine Last von den Schultern genommen worden – ihm wird ganz leicht ums Herz. Das ist eine so simple, aber auch so wichtige Aussage...  
Sein Vater steht hinter ihm. Auch wenn er nicht ganz so hetero ist, wie er immer dachte.

„Danke, Papa.“  
„Nicht dafür.“

Mann, eigentlich sollte er viel mehr sagen. Sollte sagen, wie viel ihm das bedeutet, wie froh er darüber ist, dass er einen Mann an seiner Seite akzeptiert. Aber er findet nicht die Worte, die die Erleichterung, die ihn gerade durchströmt, ausdrücken.  
Trotzdem kommt es nicht in Frage, das Telefonat zu beenden. Da ist noch etwas in der Luft, irgendwie. Und sein Gefühl wird bestätigt, als sich sein Vater räuspert und den Faden wieder aufgreift.

„Es war ja jetzt nicht so überraschend.“

Was soll das jetzt heißen? Hat er etwas verpasst? Für ihn selbst war das nämlich verdammt überraschend, als er bemerkt hat, dass er Gefühle für Roman hat. Gibt es da vielleicht eine Geschichte aus seiner Kindheit? Wollte er früher unbedingt Ballett tanzen?

„Als du das letzte Mal hier warst, da... Da kam ein Verdacht auf.“

'Geschichte aus der Kindheit' wäre damit gestrichen. Was war es dann?  
Pascal denkt zurück an seinen letzten Besuch bei seiner Familie. Er hat halt von seinem Leben erzählt und da Roman dort eine große Rolle spielt – auch schon vor der Beziehung eine große Rolle gespielt hat -, hat er auch von ihm erzählt. Aber er hätte gedacht, er hätte ganz normal erzählt, dass sie zusammen leben und wie das abläuft. Mehr war da eigentlich nicht – mehr wusste er selbst ja auch nicht.

„Wie? Welcher?“  
„Mh, also... Ich habe ja schon darauf gewartet, dass du mal nach Hause kommst und mit strahlenden Augen und ganz begeistert von jemandem erzählst. Und dann erzählst du von einem Mann und hast strahlende Augen und bist begeistert... Als mir das aufgefallen ist, musste ich auch erst mal schlucken. Aber es geht darum, dass du glücklich bist und wenn du so von jemandem erzählst, ist das gut – auch wenn es ein Mann ist.“

Roman drückt ihn plötzlich fester an sich und Pascal kann nicht sagen, ob das Zufall war oder ob er das Telefonat mithören kann.  
Ihm gibt die Antwort seines Vaters noch mehr Sicherheit. Hätte er gar keine Zweifel gehabt, wäre das ein fast schon gruseliger Frieden gewesen, aber so... Sein Vater war skeptisch, hat damit jedoch abgeschlossen. Da kommt – hoffentlich – nichts mehr nach.  
Es ist alles gut. Zumindest, was seinen Vater angeht.

„Und Mama?“  
„Die hofft darauf, dass wir uns täuschen. Sie sträubt sich noch ein bisschen. Aber wenn es soweit ist – wenn du sie damit konfrontierst – wird sie auch damit klar kommen, denke ich. Du hast dich ja auch erst mal gesträubt. Hat deine Schwester erzählt – sie hat dich gefragt, ob da was geht und du hast verneint.“

Stimmt, seine Schwester hat ihn ja sogar darauf angesprochen, dass er eventuell auffällig ist. Und das ausgerechnet an dem Tag, an dem es dann später Klick gemacht hat... Könnte sein, dass ihre Frage ein Denkanstoß war, der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat und später dieses Klick hervorgebracht hat. Aber selbst wenn er sich ganz sicher wäre, dass dem so war, würde er es seiner Schwester nicht sagen – den Triumph gönnt er ihr nicht.  
Sein Vater steht hinter ihm, seine Schwester offensichtlich auch und bei seiner Mutter ist sich der Mann, der sie am besten kennen sollte, ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihn ebenfalls nicht dafür hassen wird.

Jetzt ist Pascal komplett erleichtert. So sehr, dass er endlich locker wird.

„Du hast aber nicht darum gewettet, dass ich doch etwas mit Roman anfange, oder?“

Eigentlich war das nur ein Scherz – sein Vater reagiert jedoch eher ernst. Und sehr defensiv.

„Nein, ich nicht.“  
„Du nicht? Andere schon?“

Das ist nicht ihr Ernst, oder? Sein Vater hat sich schon alleine dadurch verraten, dass er das 'ich' so sehr betont hat und sein Herumgedruckse ist ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass Pascal tatsächlich richtig liegt.

„Nun ja. Deine Schwester wird dir dankbar sein. Mama muss jetzt ein paar Mal Babysitten.“

~*~*~


	27. Kein Mümmelmann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein (Fast-)Mitternachtskapitel? Ja, warum nicht?  
> Warum? Weil ich nicht immer sagen wollte "ach verdammt, schon wieder eine vernünftige Uhrzeit verpasst, dann muss ich halt morgen hochladen" - vor allem, weil ich morgen auch nicht zum Hochladen komme.
> 
> Womit wir beim zweiten Thema wären :D Ich kam auch deshalb nicht dazu, ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen, weil ein paar der Jungs, wegen denen ich morgen nach Hoffenheim fahre, meine Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchen :D Je schwieriger sie es einem machen, desto größer wird die Liebe und deshalb musste ich mit einem meiner größten Prinzipien, nämlich dem strikten "ich schreibe nur eine FF und erst wenn die fertig ist, kommt das nächste", gebrochen. Dazu kam nämlich noch eine Idee, die mir die Finger kribbeln ließ...  
> Demnächst also in diesem Kino: Paul, Alfred, Dani, Tobi, Ragnar und Raúl. ♥

_Kein Mümmelmann:  
'Mümmelmann' ist ein anderer Ausdruck für 'Pantoffelheld' – für jemanden, der sich seinem Partner unterwirft und versucht, ihm/ihr alles recht zu machen, bis hin zur Aufgabe der eigenen Persönlichkeit und des Freundeskreises. Kommt davon, dass Hasen Männchen machen, um die Gunst des Herrchens in Form von Leckerlis zu gewinnen._

~*~*~

Die Bettdecke raschelt leise, als Roman hin und her rutscht. Direkt darauf folgt ein leises Lachen, dabei raschelt es wieder.

Pascal hat die Augen geschlossen, er konzentriert sich nur auf die Geräusche. Und die kommen gerade größtenteils von seinem Freund, der neben ihm sitzt und telefoniert. Hin und wieder fährt in Hörweite ein Auto vorbei, dann knackst irgendwo irgendetwas, am meisten Lärm – wenn man bei so leisen Geräuschen überhaupt von Lärm sprechen kann – macht jedoch Roman. Er ist rücksichtsvoll, das muss man ihm lassen, er spricht so leise wie möglich, manchmal versucht er sogar, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Ist nicht nötig – Pascal hat kein Problem damit, noch nicht schlafen zu können. Er kann schon noch das Ende des Telefonats abwarten.  
Roman telefoniert mit einem seiner Freunde aus der Schweiz, so viel hat er mitbekommen. Ein bisschen hat er Pascal von seinen Fernfreunden erzählt, hauptsächlich waren es Anekdoten. Reicht völlig, findet Pascal – es sind seine Freunde und das ist okay so. Er muss sich nicht für sie rechtfertigen und Pascal muss nicht alles über sie wissen.  
An und für sich könnte er jetzt beleidigt sein, weil sie eigentlich ins Bett gehen und schlafen wollten und Roman stattdessen telefoniert. Aber auch das ist okay für ihn. Irgendwann muss Roman ja mit seinen Freunden Kontakt halten.

Und...  
Pascal ist gerade echt zufrieden. Dazu reicht es aus, neben Roman zu liegen, seiner Stimme – noch nicht einmal dem Inhalt, es geht nur darum, wie er spricht – zu lauschen, seinem Lachen, hin und wieder seine Hand auf seiner Schulter zu spüren... Gut, diese Berührungen werden immer weniger, Roman hat wahrscheinlich den Verdacht, dass er eingeschlafen sein könnte und will ihn nicht wieder aufwecken.  
Wenn er sich seinem Freund zuwenden würde, würde er ihm vielleicht Klarheit verschaffen. Andererseits hat er eh seine Augen geschlossen und hat nicht vor, das zu ändern. Licht will er jetzt nicht mehr sehen, nicht einmal das Licht von Romans Handy oder von draußen.

Roman sagt etwas, Pascal kann das Grinsen aus seiner Stimme heraushören. Das ist jedoch alles, was er wahrnimmt – er ist zugegebenermaßen mittlerweile echt müde und deshalb kann er sich nun gar nicht mehr auf den Inhalt konzentriert.  
Das Lachen danach nimmt er aber wahr. Und er hört das so gerne...  
Seine Mundwinkel wandern von alleine nach oben, er zieht den kleinen Deckenhügel vor sich etwas näher an seine Brust.

Roman bemerkt die Bewegung, er legt seine Hand auf seine Schulter. Sein Freund denkt wohl, dass er entweder wach ist oder so unruhig schläft, dass ihn diese Geste beruhigt – oder er ist sich nicht ganz sicher, fand aber, dass in beiden Fällen eine Streicheleinheit voll in Ordnung ist.  
Wo er recht hat, hat er recht. Pascal mag es, seine Hand wieder auf seiner Schulter zu spüren.

Allmählich döst Pascal ein. Zumindest ist er sich sicher, dass er zwischendurch nicht mehr ganz wach war, als Roman sein Telefonat beendet. Während sein Freund sein Handy zur Seite legt, kehrt er langsam in den Wachzustand zurück.  
Ohne hinzusehen, weiß Pascal, dass Roman die Decke anhebt – er fühlt das Zuppeln. Dann rutscht er ganz darunter und hinter Pascal. Er legt seinen Arm um ihn, so dass seine Hand auf seiner Brust landet, und schmiegt sich an seinen Rücken. Kurz drückt er ihm einen Kuss hinter das Ohr, dann einen auf den Hals.  
Pascal fasst nach hinten, um seine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel zu legen. Wie um sicherzustellen, dass er da ist und auch da bleibt.

„Na, endlich fertig?“

Er spürt Romans Atem in seinem Nacken, als er antwortet.  
Sehr schön. Auch wenn er so gleich endgültig einschlafen könnte.

„Jaaa. Er ist ziemlich gesprächig. Und es hat sich einiges angesammelt – wir haben eine Weile lang nicht mehr telefoniert oder geschrieben oder so. Er hatte so wenig Zeit...“

Roman lacht leise – er versucht immer noch, leise zu sein. Wahrscheinlich spürt er, dass sein Freund kurz davor ist, einzuschlafen.  
Kein Problem, er könnte auch lauter reden. Noch findet Pascal es schön, in seinen Armen zu liegen und mit ihm zu reden – noch will er nicht schlafen.

„Okay, vielleicht war auch ich ziemlich beschäftigt.“  
„Mit mir?“  
„Genau. Aber jetzt, wo ich nicht mehr so viel Zeit damit verbringen muss, mir den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, ob wir nur gut befreundet sind oder ob da mehr ist, kann ich wieder öfter mit ihm quatschen.“  
„Sorry.“

Hoffentlich merkt Roman, dass er das nicht ernst meint...  
Passt schon, denkt er. Klingt zumindest danach. Wieder vernimmt er Romans Lachen.

„Neee, ist schon gut. Die Pause war okay – er hat immer viel zu sagen, aber wenn wir Pausen machen, gibt’s auch viel Inhalt. Telefonate mit ihm dauern so oder so immer 2 Stunden und wenn wir eine Weile lang keinen Kontakt haben, gibt’s 2 Stunden mit Inhalt. Ich soll dich übrigens – unbekannterweise – von ihm grüßen.“

Eine Antwort erwartet Roman offensichtlich nicht. Wieder drückt er seine Lippen gegen Pascals Hals.  
Gut so, er weiß nicht, ob er noch zu einer Antwort fähig wäre – auf jeden Fall nicht zu einer ungefähr genauso ausführlichen Reaktion.

Der Kumpel, mit dem Roman gerade telefoniert hat, weiß von ihnen. Das weiß Pascal nicht seit gerade eben – er hat vorher noch mitbekommen, wie Roman von ihm erzählt hat. War nicht unbedingt ausführlich, aber sehr stolz und dabei hat er immer wieder strahlend in seine Richtung gesehen.  
Der Gedanke daran sorgt dafür, dass sich eine weitere Welle Wärme und Zufriedenheit in Pascal ausbreitet.

Sie sind eine Weile lang ruhig, dann, als Pascal gerade dabei ist, wieder wegzunicken, kommt wieder etwas von Roman.

„Pascal?“

Das klingt fast schon bedrohlich – das erkennt Pascal sogar im Halbschlaf. Diese Erkenntnis macht ihn ein winziges bisschen wacher. So wach, dass er als Erwiderung brummen kann.

„Wo ist Herr Hase?“

Oh. Pascal schlingt intuitiv den Arm, den er nicht nach hinten zu Roman streckt, um den Deckenhügel.

„Keine Ahnung.“

Roman schnaubt. Soll wohl heißen, dass er ihm nicht glaubt.  
Ja, soll es. Er tastet vor ihm herum, tastet ihn ab, kitzelt ihn dabei immer wieder – okay, jetzt wird er wirklich wieder wacher – und es dauert nicht lange, bis er den Deckenhügel entdeckt, darunter herumtastet und dann seinen Hasen herauszieht.  
Ertappt. Schade aber auch. Jetzt muss er Roman davon ablenken, ihn für diese Entführung rund zu machen.

„Wenn wir uns trennen, wird Herr Hase ein Trennungshase. Ich hoffe, er kommt damit klar, dass er jede Woche sein Quartier wechseln muss – mal bei dir, mal bei mir...“

Zum Glück geht Roman darauf ein. Das regt ihn offenbar noch mehr auf als die Entführung.

„Ey, ich hab Herrn Hase seit 25 Jahren. Wenn wir uns trennen, kriegst du ihn garantiert nicht.“  
„Du kannst ihm das nicht verbieten. Wenn er mich sehen will, musst du das hinnehmen. Er ist schon alt genug, um das entscheiden zu können.“

Roman grinst. Pascal erkennt das daran, dass er kurz sein Gesicht an seinen Hinterkopf drückt, so, als würde er sein Grinsen verbergen wollen.

„Neiiiin, er ist noch ganz jung.“  
„Ach ja? In Hasenjahren... In Hasenjahren wäre Herr Hase tot.“

Ein entsetztes Japsen kommt von hinten, eine Kopfnuss folgt. Damit ist diese Aussage für Roman erledigt und vergessen.

„Aber was ist, wenn er total abspenstig wird, nachdem er bei dir war? Ich muss an sein Wohl denken und das tut ihm garantiert nicht gut, der ständige Wechsel.“  
„Wie gesagt, seine Entscheidung. Ich will ihn doch auch noch haben.“  
„Mh...“

Ganz langsam streichelt Romans Hand über seine Brust. Auf und ab, auf und ab, auf und ab... Pascals Grinsen wird langsam zu einem zufriedenen und verdammt müden Lächeln.  
Dann hat Roman wieder eine Idee.

„Ey, wie wär's, wenn wir uns einfach nicht trennen?“

Pascal schiebt seine Hand nach oben, sie verschränken ihre Finger miteinander. Sofort lässt Pascal seinen Daumen über Romans Handrücken streichen und registriert zufrieden, wie sein Freund erschaudert. Das ist seine Schwachstelle, daran kann er sich sogar kurz vor dem Einschlafen erinnern.  
Apropos 'Einschlafen' – auch Roman klingt allmählich müde und träge.

„Okay, das ist eine Lösung, mit der ich sehr gut leben kann.“

~*~*~


	28. Un chaud lapin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe es nicht zu hoffen gewagt, aber jetzt kann ich es sagen...  
> Klassenerhalt! ♥ Die Fahrt nach Hoffenheim hat sich definitiv rentiert. So gute Stimmung, den Hoffenheimern in die magere Suppe gespuckt (srsly, ihre Europafeierei war ein Witz und es war ein Leichtes, das zu übertönen), Klassenerhalt... So macht Fußball Spaß. ♥
> 
> Nun aber zu den Jungs hier. Wie ihr mitbekommen habt, haben sie sich endlich bekommen. Und jetzt?  
> Wenn ich eine FF schreibe, setze ich mir immer ein fixes Ziel. Sonst wird das ein Chaos und/oder ich wahnsinnig frustriert. In diesem Fall wollte ich aber nicht, dass die FF mit der Erkenntnis "Okay, wir sind ganz nett zusammen" vorbei ist - und da wir gerade mal bei der Hälfte der Geschichte sind, ist klar: Ist sie auch nicht. Jetzt folgt... Alltag. Und/oder die Stolpersteine, die in einer frischen Beziehung auf einen warten. Und große Schwierigkeiten, natürlich.  
> Ich hoffe, ihr begleitet Passi, Roman und mich auf diesem Weg :D Uuuund damit möchte ich einfach mal Danke sagen an alle, die bisher dabei waren! ♥

_Un chaud lapin:  
wörtlich übersetzt 'ein heißer Hase', gemeint ist ein Mann, der sehr gerne Sex hat_

~*~*~

Am liebsten spielt Pascal nur mit Roman Billard.  
Das mag sich zugegebenermaßen danach anhören, dass er am liebsten jede Sekunde mit seinem Freund verbringen würde – alleine. Ist auch ein bisschen so, klar, das will er gar nicht leugnen. Allerdings wird ihm gerade vor Augen geführt, dass das auch einen anderen Grund hat – einen viel gewichtigeren.  
Mit Roman macht Billard spielen Spaß. Sie sind auf einem ähnlichen Niveau, sie brauchen beide für ihre Taktikgedanken ähnlich viel Zeit und die Zeit zwischen ihren Zügen können sie sinnvoll nutzen. Nun steht aber eine Gruppe von 5 Männern um den Billardtisch herum und wartet darauf, dass Matze sich endlich für einen Zug entscheidet.

Immerhin ist Roman auch da. Mit ihm in einem Team und im Moment, während Matze grübelnd hin und her wippt, ganz nah bei ihm. Um genau zu sein, ist er so nah, dass er seine Hand auf Pascals Rücken legen kann, ohne dass es die anderen sehen können.  
Okay, unter diesen Umständen kann sich Matze gerne noch länger Gedanken machen.  
Pascal lehnt sich ganz unauffällig etwas zur Seite, damit er noch näher bei Roman ist. Dessen Hand streicht inzwischen seinen Rücken auf und ab.

Wenn die anderen jetzt nicht hier wären... Wenn sie sie einfach rauswerfen würden... Pascals Gedanken schweifen ab. Wenn das so wäre, dann könnte er sich jetzt einfach Roman zuwenden, die Arme um ihn schlingen, spüren, wie Romans zweite Hand sich in seine Haare schiebt, ihn küssen, immer wieder küssen, spüren, wie Romans Griff fester wird, sich von ihm gegen den Billardtisch schieben lassen...  
Dass Romans Hand allmählich nach unten wandert und dort unter den Hosenbund schlüpft, hilft ihm nicht gerade dabei, seine Fantasie einzubremsen. Es ist eher das Gegenteil der Fall – verdammt, er will mehr davon.

Pascal hebt seinen Kopf. Nach einem kurzen Kontrollblick in die Runde – Nuri und Erik starren auf ihre Handys, Juli gibt Matze nutzlose Tipps, die Luft ist rein – richtet er seinen Blick auf Roman. Sie sehen sich an, zwischen ihnen ist kaum noch Abstand und damit ist auch zwischen ihren Gesichtern nicht mehr allzu viel Luft. Und dann ist da noch diese Spannung... Roman will ihn, er will Roman, das ist ganz deutlich.  
Doch dann zuckt Roman plötzlich zusammen, verzieht das Gesicht und sieht weg. Hinüber zu Erik, der gerade seinen Queue wieder zurück zu sich zieht, sie dabei böse ansieht und ihnen dann mit einer Geste bedeutet, dass er sie im Auge behält.  
Hat Erik gerade wirklich seinen Freund malträtiert? Dessen leidender, aber entschuldigender Blick und die Tatsache, dass er seine Hand wieder aus Pascals Hose zieht, spricht dafür.

Gut, dann halt nicht. Allzu viel wäre hier eh nicht gegangen... Und Pascals Wunsch, dass die Gäste sich bald auf den Heimweg machen, wird noch einmal ein bisschen größer.

~*~*~

Ganz so schnell wird er die anderen dann doch nicht los. Und das liegt nicht nur an Matze.  
Erst spielen sie Billard, dann beschwert sich Erik ganz ausführlich darüber, dass sie keinen Kicker haben, dann überlegen sie, ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen und dort ein bisschen an der Konsole zu zocken, dann spielen sie wieder Billard.  
Dort sind sie jetzt immer noch. Zumindest größtenteils. Matze steht wieder einmal ganz konzentriert vor den Kugeln und überlegt sich, wie er weitermachen soll, Nuri poliert mindestens genauso konzentriert seinen Queue. Juli hat sich nach Hause verabschiedet, seine Freundin wartet. Und Roman und Erik... Roman wollte sich etwas zu trinken holen oder so, Pascal hat das nicht ganz mitbekommen, weil Roman den Raum verlassen hat, während Nuri, der nun mit ihm in einem Team ist, seinen Zug vermasselt hat. Kurz darauf ist Erik ihm gefolgt.

Pascal fühlt sich etwas fehl am Platz. Hier passiert nicht viel, sein Freund schleicht irgendwo im Haus herum... Was tut er eigentlich noch hier?  
Er räuspert sich, weder Nuri noch Matze reagieren. Gut, dann fällt es ihnen nicht auf, wenn er das Zimmer verlässt. Ist dann auch wirklich so. Ungestört kann er auf den Gang treten.  
Und jetzt? Runter, würde er sagen. Roman wird sich wohl kaum im Schlafzimmer aufhalten. Pascal tippt auf die Küche.

Volltreffer. Schon ein paar Meter vor der Küchentüre hört er Gemurmel aus diesem Zimmer. Dann ist dort also nicht nur Roman, sondern auch Erik.  
Eigentlich will Pascal sich gar nicht anschleichen. Er geht ganz normal zur Türe hinüber, will ganz normal eintreten – doch dann erstarrt er. Gerade spricht Erik und es klingt nicht nach einem „Wir haben zufällig gleichzeitig beschlossen, etwas zu trinken zu holen“-Gespräch.

„Nein, will ich nicht. Ich will eine Antwort. Was ist euer Problem?“

Pascal weiß ganz genau, dass jetzt ein beschissener Moment wäre, das Gespräch zu unterbrechen. Allerdings schafft er es auch nicht, sich von der Türe loszureißen. Er bleibt einfach davor stehen – macht sogar noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, damit er besser hören kann.

„Es gibt kein Problem, Erik.“  
„Ja, das denke ich auch. Es weiß doch eh jeder, dass du schwul bist und keiner hat ein Problem damit. Das sind unsere Freunde. Ihr könntet es ihnen sofort sagen. Mach' es doch einfach.“

Ah, daher weht der Wind. Erik will wohl nicht der einzige Mitwisser sein.  
Pascals Hände ballen sich intuitiv zu Fäusten, er merkt es erst, als sich die Fingernägel ins Fleisch schneiden. Natürlich hat er recht, natürlich wäre es nicht schwer, ihren Freunden von ihrer Beziehung zu erzählen. Eigentlich hängt es nur an ihm.

„Da ist Nuri dabei.“  
„Der hat mit so etwas kein Problem. Aber wenn du nicht willst, dass er es weiß... Wir treffen uns oft genug auch ohne ihn. Schon alleine Juli – weiß er davon?“

Pascal weiß, worauf er hinaus will. Wenn sie es Nuri, den sie kaum kennen, nicht erzählen wollen, ist das noch verständlich, aber bei ihren engeren Freunden hört das Verständnis auf.

„Nein, hier in Dortmund bist du der einzige, der Bescheid weiß.“  
„Alter, ihr seid beide total dicke mit Juli! Und das geht ihn dann nichts an? Dass seine besten Freunde etwas am Laufen haben?“

Nein, es geht ihn tatsächlich nichts an. Ist ja ihre Beziehung und nicht seine. So stur wie Erik gerade ist, würde er das allerdings nicht verstehen.  
Dort hört Eriks Sturheit nicht auf. Er setzt noch einen drauf.

„Schämt ihr euch füreinander? Seid ihr euch doch nicht sicher?“  
„Mann, Erik!“

Romans Reaktion kam so schnell, so wütend – Pascal konnte sich noch nicht einmal Sorgen machen, dass das tatsächlich Romans Hintergrund ist, da hat sein Freund diese Sorge schon zerschlagen.

„Wir machen das wegen Pascal, okay?“  
„Damit er, wenn das mit euch doch nicht klappt, aus der Sache raus kommt, ohne dass jemand denkt, dass er schwul ist?"

Diese Frage ist wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Pascal fühlt sich plötzlich ganz flau.  
Das, was Erik so sagt... Es klingt logisch, es klingt verdammt logisch. Natürlich muss es für einen Außenstehenden danach aussehen, dass sie nur deshalb nicht mit ihrer Beziehung an die Öffentlichkeit – zumindest bei ihren Freunden – gehen, damit er, der doch bisher als hetero galt, den Ruf weiter bewahren kann und im Notfall nahtlos weiterführen kann. Falls Roman doch nur ein kleiner Abstecher ans andere Ufer war.  
Sein Gefühl sagt ihm ganz klar, dass dem nicht so ist. Das ist nicht sein Beweggrund und Roman ist so viel mehr als ein kleiner Abstecher. Aber was ist, wenn auch Roman der Meinung ist, dass er für Pascal nur ein Versuch ist?  
Bitte nicht, ey. Bitte nicht. Er will nicht, dass sein Freund so etwas denkt – er will, dass sein Freund weiß, wie viel er ihm bedeutet.

Roman antwortet nicht sofort. Ein paar Mal atmet er tief durch, seufzt, setzt an, etwas zu sagen und bricht wieder ab. Doch dann findet er die Worte, die das ausdrücken, was er Erik sagen will.

„Wir sind noch nicht mal einen Monat lang zusammen. Und das ist seine erste Beziehung mit einem Mann – wenn man es genau nimmt, sogar die erste große Beziehung. Das ist neu für ihn und da kann er die Kommentare unserer Freunde nicht gebrauchen – und du kennst sie, du weißt, dass da ein blöder Spruch nach dem anderen kommen würde. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Juli ganz froh wäre, wenn ihm die Fahranfänger-Sprüche erspart blieben – und so ist das bei Passi auch. Und um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich auch ganz froh, wenn ich ihn als Freund und unsere Beziehung erst mal nur für mich habe. Ich brauche das nicht unbedingt, groß geoutet zu sein und alles. War ich nie, es ändert sich auch nicht viel und deshalb richte ich mich da gern nach ihm.“

Auch diese Worte ziehen ihm im übertragenen Sinne die Beine unter dem Körper weg. Diesmal ist das aber ganz eindeutig positiv, diesmal ist er erleichtert.  
Roman sieht es anders als Erik. Und das ist nicht nur so daher gesagt – das war schlüssig und kam von Herzen.

Es tut echt gut, das zu hören – zu hören, dass Roman so viel Verständnis für ihn hat. Sogar mehr als Verständnis, sie sind sich da einig.  
Erik scheinbar nicht. Ganz leise motzt er vor sich hin, so leise, dass Pascal es nicht versteht. Dann spricht er wieder etwas deutlicher.

„Müsst ihr wissen. Aber irgendwann werden sie es erfahren.“  
„Verpetzt du uns?“  
„Neee. Aber ihr seid nicht unbedingt unauffällig.“

Pascal atmet tief durch, er lässt sich gegen die Wand sinken. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hat Erik ihm richtig viel Angst gemacht – und Roman hat ihm diese Angst wieder genommen. Die beide schicken ihn durch eine Gefühlsachterbahn und wissen nicht einmal davon.  
Nun hat er etwas Zeit, um das Gehörte zu verdauen. Er hört das Geräusch von Gläsern, die auf der Arbeitsplatte abgestellt werden, Erik bejaht diesmal Romans Frage, ob auch er etwas zu trinken möchte. Doch Erik ist noch nicht fertig mit seinem Verhör. Nach einer weiteren Pause – wahrscheinlich die Trinkpause – fährt er fort.

„Hattet ihr überhaupt schon mal Sex?“  
„Alter, Erik.“  
„Komm, sag' schon. Nicht, oder?“

Ein resignierter Seufzer von Roman. Pascal versteht ihn sehr gut, Erik ist echt nervig. Wenn das so weitergeht, muss er endlich mal in den Raum platzen und die Fragerunde beenden.  
Noch ist er aber zu neugierig. Er will wissen, wie Roman reagiert.

„Nein. Ist aber auch nicht wild.“  
„Versucht er da wieder, sich an seiner Heterosexualität festzuklammern? Nach dem Motto 'Wenn ich nicht mit ihm schlafe, bin ich nicht schwul'?“

Man hört Roman ganz deutlich an, dass er Eriks Vermutungen daneben findet. Diesmal versucht er nicht einmal mehr, die Entnervtheit aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Nein, er will sich einfach nur Zeit lassen und das ist auch kein Problem. Ich lasse mir gern Zeit für Passi und wenn er nie Sex mit mir haben will, ist das auch kein Problem.“  
„Aber Roman... Jetzt mag das noch gehen, jetzt bist du noch auf Wolke Sieben. Aber du brauchst das doch.“

Wieder ein so schwieriges Thema und wieder klingen Eriks Argumente logisch. Wenn Roman das ernst meint, dass es ihn nicht stört, dass sie noch nicht miteinander geschlafen haben, kann es gut sein, dass das nur vorübergehend so ist. Erste Verliebtheit oder so... Aber dann waren da seine Experimente zwischen seinen Beziehungen und die sprechen nicht gerade dafür, dass Roman besonders lange ohne Sex auskommt.

„Ich bin doch kein Sexmonster.“  
„Ja, das klingt so negativ. Aber es ist doch nicht schlimm, wenn du oft Sex haben willst. Du musst halt nur eine Möglichkeit finden, wie du das umsetzen kannst – bisher ging das, aber in der Beziehung sieht es halt schlecht aus.“  
„Ich habe mich dabei aber nicht wohl gefühlt, als ich quasi von einem Bett ins andere gesprungen bin. Das ist nicht mein Ding – ich habe damit ja nicht nur wegen Pascal aufgehört. Ehrlich, Erik, wenn es noch dauert, bis wir das erste Mal Sex haben, ist das okay. Und wenn wir niemals Sex haben werden, finden wir auch eine Lösung.“  
„Womit er dich dann endgültig zum Kumpel degradiert hat.“

Jetzt lacht Roman.  
Er lacht? Also, Pascal fand das nicht so lustig, dass er darüber lachen würde. Eher... bedrohlich. Aber gut, es ist nicht Roman, der da bedroht wird. Das Beil schwebt über Pascals Hals, er ist derjenige, dem fehlende Ernsthaftigkeit vorgeworfen wird.

„Mann, Erik, es ist nicht so, dass bei uns gar nichts läuft. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, was passiert ist, als wir zusammengekommen sind. Ich habe Spaß mit ihm, auch im Bett.“

Er hat Spaß mit ihm...  
Es dauert einen Moment, bis der zweite Teil dieser Aussage bei ihm ankommt. Dass Roman Erik auf dem Laufenden gehalten hat, wusste er, aber dass das so ausführlich ist, war ihm nicht bewusst. Scheiße, wie soll er ihm nachher in die Augen sehen?  
Okay, Romans Berichte scheinen für Erik kein großes Thema zu sein. Denn – Roman hat recht. Dass sie sich gleich am ersten Tag an die Wäsche gegangen sind, zeigt, dass seine Sorgen nicht gerechtfertigt sind. Und wenn er davon wusste, hätte er da auch selbst drauf kommen können.

Wie dem auch sei: Das war ein Totschlagargument, Erik kann nichts dagegen sagen.  
Tut er auch nicht. Er lacht plötzlich, dann klingt er zerknirscht.

„Ich meine es nur gut.“

Romans Antwort hört sich überraschend sanft und einfühlsam an.

„Ich weiß. Aber Pascal ist gut. Ich bin echt glücklich mit ihm, Erik. Er ist genau das, was ich brauche.“  
„Ich weiß... war ja nicht zu übersehen, das hat ja schon jeder gesehen, bevor ihr überhaupt erst drauf gekommen seid. Aber... bei Yann war es auch gut.“

Bei Yann? Allmählich überfordern ihn die Themensprünge. Da ist er gerade noch damit beschäftigt, den letzten Schrecken zu verdauen und sich über Romans Bestätigung zu freuen und schon fangen die beiden ein neues Thema an.

„Zum Schluss nicht mehr. Und da konnte man auch nichts mehr richten. Bei Pascal muss nichts gerichtet werden, da passt alles so, wie es ist. Allgemein – es ist gut, dass das mit Yann vorbei ist und es ist gut, dass ich jetzt Pascal habe.“

Thema schon wieder beendet, gut. Und zum Glück auch wieder positiv.  
Doch ihm bleibt keine Zeit, das sacken zu lassen. Pascal hört Schritte, jemand kommt auf die Türe zu. Und was ist, wenn derjenige die Türe öffnet? Er wird sehen, wie er davor herumlungert.  
Pascal hat nur eine Chance: Flucht nach vorne. Er muss jetzt das Gespräch unterbrechen, muss einfach in die Küche spazieren, so, als wäre er gerade eben erst nach unten gekommen.

Tatsächlich steht Roman nicht mehr am Küchentresen, wo er vorher vermutlich Getränke kredenzt hat. In der Nähe der Türe ist er auch noch nicht, aber das stört Pascal nicht mehr – er hatte eh vor, seinen Freund aus dem Verhör mit Erik zu retten.  
Er sieht Pascal ganz erleichtert an, kommt auch gleich zu ihm hinüber. Kurz sehen sie sich in die Augen, Pascal meint, ein 'Gut, dass du da bist' in seinen Augen lesen zu können, dann zieht Roman ihn in seine Arme und küsst ihn. Einfach so, vor Eriks Augen.  
Gut, nach Eriks Verhör kann er das sehr gut nachvollziehen. Außerdem ist Erik einer der wenigen Menschen, vor denen sie so etwas machen können. Trotzdem schießt ihm kurz die Frage durch den Kopf, ob sie Erik damit nicht noch mehr gegen sich aufbringen.

Die Frage erledigt sich zumindest teilweise, als er nach dem Kuss zu Erik hinüber sieht und der ihn nicht so böse oder missbilligend ansieht wie erwartet. Also, abgesehen davon, dass er kurz das Gesicht verzieht und „Bäääh.“ macht. Danach lacht er.  
Ist Roman nur deshalb so entspannt, weil Eriks Fragerei nicht so negativ gemeint war, wie sie klang? Sieht ganz danach aus und deshalb verlässt er sich einfach auf das Urteil seines Freundes.  
Er grinst Erik an, dann zieht er Roman zu einem weiteren Kuss heran.

~*~*~


	29. Jänes pake tuult kah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hach ja, das Leben eines Fußballfans. Während der Saison wünscht man sich die Sommerpause herbei, in der Sommerpause heult man dann rum, dass die Saison vorbei ist. ICH VERMISSE FUSSBALL. Ob ich den Stress vermisse, weiß ich nicht so recht.  
> (Na ja, ohne wärs ja langweilig.)
> 
> Heute haben wir wieder ein estnisches Sprichwort \o/ Und hey, schon alleine deswegen wars gut, eine Weile lang einen estnischen Spieler in der Mannschaft gehabt zu haben: Nur durch meine durch ihn entstandenen Estland-Connections kam ich darauf, nach estnischen Sprichwörtern zu suchen und das war eine echte Goldgrube :D
> 
> Ich hoffe, ihr genießt den Sommer! \o/ (Alternativ könnt ihr euch auch mit mir auf der Suche nach Schatten machen. Zu waaaaarm.)

_Jänes pake tuult kah:  
Estnische Redewendung, wörtlich 'der Hase flieht auch vor dem Wind', bedeutet 'sich übermäßig fürchten/Sorgen machen'_

~*~*~

„Überstanden.“

Roman lässt sich ganz dramatisch auf die Couch fallen, bleibt kurz wie erschlagen liegen, bevor er sich aufrappelt und sich etwas bequemer hinsetzt. Pascal nimmt etwas undramatischer neben ihm Platz und lehnt sich an Romans Seite. Sofort legt sich sein Arm um ihn.

Ja, überstanden. Gerade eben ist mit Matze der letzte ihrer Besucher gegangen und sie haben endlich wieder ihre Ruhe.  
Normalerweise ist es ja ganz nett, etwas mit den Jungs zu unternehmen – auch, sie bei sich zuhause zu haben. Aber heute waren sie arg anhänglich. Erst haben Nuri und Matze das Küchentreffen unterbrochen, um sich darüber zu beschweren, dass sie alleine gelassen wurden – immerhin haben sie nicht ausgeplaudert, dass Pascal schon ziemlich lange weg war. Dann haben ihre Gäste beschlossen, Pizza zu bestellen und haben das gegen den Willen der Gastgeber durchgesetzt.  
Bis der letzte ihrer Gäste das Haus verlassen hat, hat es also ziemlich lange gedauert. Jetzt sind sie endlich alleine.

„Die bekommen jetzt Hausverbot bei uns.“

Roman lacht und zieht ihn etwas näher an sich.

„Du kleiner Heuchler. Vorhin hast du die ganze Zeit gestrahlt.“

Ja, das hat er tatsächlich. Ihm war nicht bewusst, dass das so sehr auffällt, aber sogar er selbst hat gemerkt, dass er die ganze Zeit grinst. Das hat allerdings nicht mit ihren Freunden zu tun, zumindest nicht direkt.  
Seit dem belauschten Gespräch ist er irgendwie komisch drauf. Es geht ihm so nahe, dass Roman zu ihm steht – dass Roman glücklich mit ihm ist. Eriks und Romans Gespräch hat ihm noch mal eine Bestätigung geliefert und er hat sie dankend angenommen. Nur alleine deshalb ist er so von der Rolle.  
So sehr, dass sogar die Feststellung, dass Roman jetzt niemanden mehr sehen will außer ihn, Bauchkribbeln auslöst.

Er ist gerade echt glücklich. Wegen Roman. Und sein Freund hat es verdient, das zu erfahren.  
Aber wie? Er kann ja schlecht sagen, dass er einfach so darauf gekommen ist, dass Roman sich mit ihm und in ihrer Beziehung wohlfühlt. Die einzige Alternative wäre allerdings, von seinem Lauschangriff zu erzählen.

Mh. Diese Entscheidung schiebt er lieber erst einmal. Stattdessen nimmt Pascal Romans Hand in seine und streicht mit den Fingern darüber. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, wie Roman die Augen schließt.  
Mann, er mag das so sehr, diese kleinen Momente, diese Zweisamkeit, dieses Gefühl, dass sie zusammen gehören...  
Und plötzlich ist es gar nicht mehr nötig, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Es platzt einfach aus ihm heraus.

„Ich habe dein Gespräch mit Erik vorher mitbekommen.“

Kurz runzelt sich Romans Stirn.

„In der Küche?“  
„Jaaa. Mir war langweilig, also wollte ich schauen, wo ihr bleibt und dann wollte ich euch nicht unterbrechen.“  
„Also hast du uns belauscht?“

Roman versucht, böse oder zumindest tadelnd zu klingen, es misslingt ihm jedoch. Er kann sein Grinsen nicht verstecken.  
Gut so. Pascal ist erleichtert, dass Roman ihm das nicht übel nimmt. Klar, er hat nichts zu verstecken, das, was er Erik gesagt hat, ist ja nicht unbedingt etwas, was nicht an seine Ohren gelangen sollte, aber... Ein bisschen Sorgen hat sich Pascal schon gemacht.

„Selbst schuld, wenn ihr so laut redet.“

Zum Glück hält er Romans Hand fest. Er merkt, dass sein Freund ihm für diese Aussage am liebsten gegen die Schulter geboxt hätte, aber da sein einer Arm um Pascal liegt und der andere Arm ebenfalls unpässlich ist, geht das nicht.  
Dann werden sie ernst – zumindest Pascal.

„Es ist halt...“

Wie soll er das sagen? Wie soll er sagen, dass er erst geblieben ist, weil er Angst vor Romans Reaktionen hatte und dann, weil er Romans Reaktionen so schön fand? Wie soll er ihm mitteilen, dass seine Antworten dafür verantwortlich sind, dass Pascal die ganze Zeit strahlt?  
Ihm fällt nur ein einziges Wort ein.

„Danke.“

Roman erwidert nichts. Doch Pascal sieht, wie er lächelt, spürt, wie er plötzlich seine Hand umfasst und drückt und er weiß, dass Roman ihn verstanden hat.  
Eine Weile lang schweigen sie einfach nur, halten sich, hängen ihren Gedanken nach. Dann fällt Pascal etwas ein, was ihn noch ein bisschen belastet.

„Hat Erik ein Problem mit mir?“  
„Mhh...“

Gedankenverloren streicht Romans Daumen über seinen Handrücken, auf und ab, auf und ab...

„Nicht unbedingt mit dir. Also... Nicht mit seinem Kumpel Pascal. Aber mit meinem Freund Pascal schon ein bisschen.“  
„Ein bisschen?“

Wäre er nicht mit Erik befreundet – hätte er nicht nach dem belauschten Gespräch festgestellt, dass sie immer noch befreundet sind -, hätte er Eriks Einstellung beängstigend gefunden. So verwirrt sie ihn.  
Wie kann Erik erst darauf beharren, dass er schlecht für Roman ist und ihn danach ganz normal behandeln, so, wie man eben einen Freund behandelt?

„Gut, vielleicht manchmal schon ein bisschen mehr. Aber es liegt nicht an dir. Er ist sehr kritisch, was meinen Freund angeht und da ist es egal, wer er ist und was er tut.“

Das ist überraschend. Gut, eine konkrete Idee, warum Erik sich so verhält, hatte er nicht, aber er dachte nicht, dass Roman und Erik sich so nahe stehen, dass Romans Freund für Erik ein so großes Thema ist.  
Vielleicht täuscht er sich da auch gar nicht – vielleicht stehen sie sich nicht übermäßig nah, aber die Beziehungssache ist für Erik wichtiger als für andere.

„Warum?“  
„Ich glaube, Erik hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er mir bei meiner Trennung von Yann nicht helfen konnte und nicht für mich da sein konnte. Er konnte das nicht abkürzen, schmerzfreier gestalten oder die Beziehung retten... Und dann kommt noch dazu, dass nicht er der erste war, der von der Trennung erfahren hat. Gut, ich glaube, mittlerweile hat er das verdaut, weil er gesehen hat, dass diese Information für dich wichtiger war als für ihn und ich hoffe, dass er langsam kapiert hat, dass ich bei der Trennung keine zusätzliche Hilfe gebraucht habe, aber trotzdem hat er einen Beschützerinstinkt aufgebaut.“  
„Er ist also gar nicht gegen mich, sondern dagegen, dass du verletzt wirst? Wieder verletzt wirst?“

Wow, Romans Trennung muss ein kleines Trauma bei Erik ausgelöst haben. Vielleicht ist ihm Romans Wohlergehen, vor allem in Beziehungen, deshalb so wichtig, weil er ihn als Verbündeten sieht? Kann sein, dass er Romans Beziehungsende als Rückschlag für schwule Fußballer gesehen hat und selbst wenn er das abgehakt hat, wären Beziehungsprobleme bei Pascal und Roman diesmal wirklich ein Rückschlag.  
Wie dem auch sei: Eigentlich muss Erik sich keine Sorgen machen und das hat Roman ihm mit dem Gespräch vorher hoffentlich klar gemacht.

„Genau. Aber er kriegt sich schon noch ein.“

~*~*~

Am liebsten wäre Pascal nach dem Spiel direkt nach Hause gefahren. Erst recht, als Erik ihm die Türe öffnet und ihn mit einem Grinsen begrüßt.

„Ah, auch endlich da? Ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass du dich in der Dusche ertränkt hast.“  
„Ha, ha.“

Aber nein, er hielt es ja für eine gute Idee, nach dem Spiel mit der zweiten Mannschaft zu Erik zu fahren, um mit ihm das Spiel der Profis anzusehen. Okay, als er das ausgemacht hat, konnte er auch nicht wissen, dass sie das Spiel verlieren werden und seine Laune dementsprechend schlecht sein wird. Und dass er gelb kassiert und ihn der Trainer mit einer Miene, als würde er ihn am liebsten nie wieder auflaufen lassen, auswechselt, erst recht nicht.  
Pascal schlurft an Erik vorbei. Seine Schuhe kickt er in die Ecke, seine Jacke muss er notgedrungen ordentlich aufhängen, weil Erik keine Ablagemöglichkeit hat. Dann folgt er dem Gastgeber ins Wohnzimmer.

„Bier?“  
„Auf jeden Fall.“

Zu seiner Überraschung schnappt Erik sich, nachdem sie sich auf das Sofa gesetzt haben, eine der Bierflaschen, die auf dem Couchtisch bereit stehen und öffnet sie kommentarlos. Nun ist auch bei ihm angekommen, dass Pascal erst mal ein bisschen Ruhe braucht.

„Was habe ich verpasst?“

Auch hier liefert Erik schnell und verhältnismäßig direkt das Gewünschte.

„Tor von Marco, gleich am Anfang. Und dann dein Freund in Großaufnahme – gerade vorher gab es den Ausgleichstreffer.“

Na super, erst verliert er und dann setzt auch noch sein Freund sein Spiel in den Sand... Okay, es ist an der Zeit, dass er sich etwas beruhigt. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Fernseher verrät ihm, dass die erste Halbzeit noch läuft. Sein Spiel mag zwar verloren sein, aber die Profis können ihr Spiel noch drehen.  
Pascal setzt die Flasche an und trinkt einen Schluck. Danach fühlt er sich tatsächlich ein bisschen besser.

„Hat er dabei wenigstens gut ausgesehen?“  
„Ja, klar. Wie immer halt. Heute trägt er schwarz, was sagst du als Experte dazu?“

Sie grinsen sich an, dann richten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Fernseher. Pascal denkt derweil ernsthaft über die Frage nach.  
Welches Trikot gefällt ihm an Roman am besten? So wirklich hat er darauf noch nie geachtet, muss er ganz ehrlich zugeben. Vielleicht sollte er ihn darum bitten, auch mal zuhause im Trikot herumzulaufen, damit er sich ein besseres Urteil bilden kann.

Länger kann er darüber nicht nachdenken, Erik rammt ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite. Ob das daran liegt, dass er mitbekommen hat, dass Pascal gedanklich nicht nur beim Spiel ist oder ob er so seine Aufregung verdeutlichen wollte, kann Pascal nicht sagen.

„Jetzt, jetzt! Schau!“

Und dann ist Pascal doch ganz froh darüber, dass Erik ihn dazu gezwungen hat, wieder auf das Spiel zu achten. Mats bringt eine Flanke herein, Miki steht genau richtig – Tor. Die erneute Führung.  
Er lässt sich erleichtert zurück sacken, während Erik seiner Freude etwas ausführlicher freie Bahn lassen muss – er tanzt vor ihm herum.  
Wenn wenigstens die Profis gewinnen, wäre der Tag heute doch noch ganz in Ordnung.

Ganz unkommentiert kann Pascal Eriks Tanzeinlage nicht lassen. Klar, Erik war jetzt auch echt nett zu ihm, aber... Es muss einfach sein.

„Für einen Invaliden tanzt du echt gut.“  
„Invalide im Endspurt, bitte.“

Oh. Das klingt nach guten Neuigkeiten. Allzu viel haben sie mit Erik, während der in der Reha ist, nicht zu tun, deshalb ist es schwer, bei ihm auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben. Da kann es gut sein, dass er etwas verpasst hat.

„Was sagt der Arzt?“  
„Ein, zwei Wochen noch, dann ist es endlich vorbei. Dann könnt ihr auch die Krankenbesuche lassen.“

Also, wenn das jetzt ein Vorwurf sein soll, dann ist es ein ungerechtfertigter. Klar, sie haben Erik nicht wöchentlich mit Pralinen und Blumen besucht – aber hauptsächlich deshalb, weil er das nicht wollte. Viel lieber hat er sich abholen und zu Roman und Pascal bringen lassen.  
Deshalb beschließt Pascal, die Aussage zwischen den Zeilen einfach zu übergehen.

„Und dann wieder Training?“  
„Ja. Endlich, ey.“

Die Halbzeit wird abgepfiffen, im Fernseher sieht man, wie die Spieler Richtung Kabine laufen. Da muss Erik kurz hinten anstehen – Pascal muss Ausschau nach Roman halten. Und als wüsste er das, redet Erik einfach nicht weiter.  
Zuerst sieht man den Rasen von oben. Von so weit oben, dass Roman nur ein kleines schwarzes Männchen ist. Dann wechselt die Kameraperspektive und die Spieler laufen direkt auf die Kamera zu. Jetzt heißt es abwarten, bis Roman vorbei kommt... Doch bevor es so weit ist, kommt wieder ein Kamerawechsel und Marco, der Torschütze zum ersten Tor, wird zusammen mit ihrem Koreaner in Großaufnahme gezeigt.

„Ey, und was ist mit Roman?“

Erik lacht. So viel dazu, dass er heute freundlich und einfühlsam ist.

„Hast ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, mh?“  
„Ich wollte ihn halt mal im Fernseher sehen, okay?“  
„Kannst du gleich. Ich denke, die zeigen das Gegentor noch mal.“

Das besänftigt ihn tatsächlich etwas. Außerdem gibt es ja noch eine zweite Halbzeit, da wird Roman hoffentlich ein paar Mal im Bild sein – hoffentlich ohne oder mit nur wenig Beschäftigung, für das Wohl seiner Mannschaft.  
Dann kann er ja jetzt den Faden wieder aufgreifen. Oder es zumindest versuchen.

„Wo waren wir gerade?“

Erik nimmt es ihm offensichtlich nicht übel, dass er den Faden verloren hat. Er grinst ihn an.

„Training. Am liebsten würde ich gleich morgen wieder mittrainieren. Aber... Immerhin habe ich jetzt ein Datum – einen Anhaltspunkt. Bis jetzt war es so... Irgendwann wird es vorbei sein, aber keiner weiß, wann. Und jetzt habe ich ein Datum, auf das ich hinarbeiten kann.“  
„Endlich, Mann.“

Pascal freut sich für Erik, ehrlich. Auch wenn ein bisschen Beklommenheit mitschwingt – solange Erik verletzt war, hatte er eine Daseinsberechtigung als Erik-Vertretung und das erledigt sich dann wohl spätestens zur Rückrunde.  
Egal. Bis jetzt hat er Erik nicht vertreten, also ist es nicht so wild, wenn Erik wieder zurückkommt. Deshalb kann er sich ruhig für seinen Kumpel freuen.

Erik erzählt ihm noch ein bisschen von den Untersuchungen und von der Reha, dann werden die Highlights der ersten Halbzeit gezeigt und sie konzentrieren sich wieder auf den Fernseher. Ähnlich sieht es aus, als die zweite Halbzeit angepfiffen wird – ab da sprechen sie kaum noch und wenn, dann über das Spiel. Die Profis machen es tatsächlich besser als die Amateure, Marco legt noch mal nach und erzielt das 3:1.  
Damit ist Pascals Laune wieder auf Normalmaß. Ja, er hat vorher verloren, mit allem Drum und Dran, aber seine Mannschaft, seine zweite Mannschaft gewissermaßen, gewinnt gerade und sein Freund ist dabei. Sein Freund, der bald wieder nach Hause kommt.  
Außerdem macht es Spaß, mit Erik Fußball zu schauen. Zumindest denkt Pascal das, bis eine Frage von Erik kommt, die nichts mit dem Spiel zu tun hat.

„Was zieht ihr morgen an?“

Morgen? Warum interessiert es Erik, was sie morgen anziehen? In der Früh ist Auslaufen, danach werden sie vermutlich zuhause herumhängen, vielleicht einen kleinen Abstecher irgendwohin machen... Jeans, T-Shirt oder Jogginghose, T-Shirt. Ganz normal halt. Da bräuchte Erik nicht nachfragen.  
Hat er etwas verpasst? Oder etwas vergessen?

„Morgen?“  
„Ja, morgen. Meine Halloweenparty. Sag' bloß, ihr habt das vergessen.“

Ja. Ja, das haben sie. Klar, heute ist der 31. Oktober, Halloween, und da die, die bei den Profis spielen dürfen, heute noch unterwegs sind und morgen Auslaufen ist, hat Erik beschlossen, sie für den ersten November zur Halloweenfeier einzuladen. Aber sie hatten in der letzten Zeit so viel um die Ohren... Er war so sehr auf Roman und ihre neue Beziehung fixiert, dass er das komplett vergessen hat. Und seinem Freund scheint es nicht anders zu gehen, sonst hätte er ihn daran erinnert.

„Neeee.“  
„Ihr kommt also?“  
„Ja, schon...“

Tun sie das? Sie haben nicht darüber gesprochen. Okay, sie haben morgen Abend nichts vor, Erik hat einen echt passenden Termin ausgewählt. Aber Pascal weiß nicht, ob er einfach so für Roman zusagen kann.  
Jetzt ist es schon zu spät, jetzt hat er erneut zugesagt. Wenn mindestens einer von ihnen morgen keine Lust hat, müssen sie halt die Ausrede, dass sie noch zu geschlaucht von ihren Spielen sind, heranziehen.

„Verkleidet?“  
„Ja... Klar.“

Klar? Gar nichts ist klar. Erst recht nicht, wo er Kostüme herbekommen soll.  
Scheiße, was hat er da gerade versprochen? Ihre Anwesenheit war ja noch okay, das ist machbar. Aber wo soll er zwei Kostüme herbekommen? Am Halloween-Nachmittag? Eigentlich – als sie zugesagt haben – haben sie geplant, ein paar Tage vor der Feier loszuziehen und Kostüme zu kaufen. Doch dann kam ja ihre Beziehung dazwischen.  
Natürlich hat er nichts zuhause. Nichts, was als überzeugende Verkleidung dient.

Erik hat seine Antworten so hingenommen, er hat den Blick von ihm abgewendet und verfolgt wieder das Spiel. Auch Pascal sieht wieder hinüber zum Fernseher, richtig wahrnehmen, was er dort sieht, kann er allerdings nicht.  
Wie löst er das Kostümproblem?

„Erik?“  
„Mh?“  
„Angenommen, wir haben das wirklich vergessen... Könntest du uns Kostüme leihen?“

Kurz sieht Erik zu ihm hinüber. Und sein Lächeln ist so sanft, dass Pascal sofort weiß, dass es sarkastisch gemeint ist.  
Dann wird seine Miene ernst.

„Nein. Aus Prinzip nicht. Außerdem hab ich nichts. Nur halt für mich. Aber selbst wenn ich etwas hätte, würde ich es euch nicht leihen.“

Ganz toll. Und jetzt? Nicht mal zuhause bleiben wäre eine Option, Erik würde garantiert überprüfen, ob es ihnen wirklich nicht gut geht und ob sie ihre Verkleidungen parat gehabt hätten.  
Mit Roman beraten. Ist genauso sein Problem – ihn köpft Erik auch, wenn er ohne Verkleidung auf der Feier aufkreuzt. Aber Roman steht, wie er live mitverfolgen kann, immer noch auf dem Rasen.  
Den letzten Teil des Spiels verbringt Pascal, als würde er auf heißen Kohlen sitzen. Er starrt auf die Zeitanzeige, bis er das Gefühl hat, dass diese extrem langsam ansteigt, er achtet nicht mehr groß auf das Spiel und er überlegt. Irgendeine Lösung braucht er, wenn auch Roman nichts einfällt.

Ihm fällt wirklich nichts ein. Als Pascal sich unter dem Vorwand, seinem Freund zum Sieg gratulieren zu müssen, aus dem Wohnzimmer verabschiedet und Roman so lange anklingelt, bis er den Anruf annimmt, ist sein Freund ebenso überrumpelt wie er.  
Die Lösung, die sie finden, ist eher eine Notlösung: Pascal muss so schnell wie möglich seine Zelte bei Erik abbrechen und alle Läden im Umkreis nach Kostümen abklappern.

~*~*~


	30. Donnie Darko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiiiiich habe zwei Hasen gesehen! (So sieht das Sommerpausen-Sommerloch bei mir aus... :D)  
> Obwohl ich regelmäßig an Feldern vorbei fahre, sehe ich ziemlich selten Hasen. Aber vor ein paar Tagen an einem Morgen gleich zwei ♥
> 
> Das ist ein Zeichen. :D

_Donnie Darko:_  
_(2001, USA)  
_ _High-School- und Science-Fiction-Film. Der Schüler Donald J. Darko, der in psychologischer Behandlung ist, hat Erscheinungen in Form eines jungen Mannes mit Hasenkostüm und Totenkopfmaske. Dieser Mann – Frank – gibt ihm immer wieder Anweisungen, die erst einmal willkürlich und rein destruktiv erscheinen, aber im Nachhinein doch Sinn machen. Der Regisseur des Films sagt, es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten, den Film zu deuten – seine Deutung ist, dass es ein Paralleluniversum gibt, das bei einer Halloweenfeier droht, mit dem Primäruniversum zu verschmelzen._

~*~*~

Roman ist endlich zuhause. Man sieht ihm an, dass er gerade eben von einem Spiel heim gekommen ist – er sieht fertig aus. Abgekämpft, aber zufrieden. Er hat also die perfekte Grundstimmung dafür, den Abend ruhig ausklingen zu lassen, auf der Couch oder im Bett.  
Noch ist es allerdings nicht soweit und Pascal findet das echt schade. Am liebsten würde er gleich zu dem Teil springen, in dem sie es sich gemütlich machen. Geht leider nicht, er muss zuerst seine Einkäufe präsentieren.

„Du hast ja doch noch etwas gefunden!“  
„Ja, schon...“

Ganz ausverkauft waren die Läden dann doch nicht. Aber die verbliebenen Kostüme waren größtenteils für Kinder und bis er zwei Kostüme in ihrer Größe gefunden hat, war er so verzweifelt, dass er alles genommen hätte.  
Oder anders gesagt: Er war so verzweifelt, dass er die ersten zwei Verkleidungen in ihrer Größe genommen hat. Kurz darüber nachgedacht, wie man sie halloween-tauglich macht, gekauft, fertig.

Pascal zieht seine Einkäufe aus der großen Plastiktüte. Und kaum erkennt Roman, was der weiße Plüsch darstellen soll, verschwindet sein Grinsen.

„Ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?“  
„Etwas anderes gab es nicht mehr. Klar, es gab auch noch geile Zombies und so etwas, aber die waren alle viel zu klein – Kindergröße.“  
„Mh... Aber... Hasen!“

Ja, Hasen. Immerhin keine Playboyhäschen, Roman kann ihm dankbar sein. Es sind zwei weiße Ganzkörperanzüge mit Hasenohren, Hasenschwanz und so weiter.

„Ich dachte, unser erstes Partnerkostüm wird etwas cooles. Batman und Robin oder so... Aber doch keine Hasen!“  
„Dann hättest du an die Feier denken müssen – dann hätten wir etwas cooles besorgen können. Freiwillig hätte ich die Hasen auch nicht ausgesucht. Aber hey, wir können Horrorhasen daraus machen. Und wir müssen uns nicht streiten, wer wer sein darf.“

Roman streicht sich die Haare aus der Stirn, allmählich kann er seinen entsetzten Blick von den Packungen mit den Kostümen nehmen.

„Horrorhasen...“

Muss er jetzt wirklich seinem Freund das Kostüm schönreden? Scheinbar, wenn er sein Gesicht so ansieht. So ganz verkraftet Roman den Gedanken daran, dass sie morgen als große Hasen auf Eriks Feier aufkreuzen, noch nicht.

„Komm' schon, du magst doch Hasen.“  
„Hasen sind langweilig.“  
„Dein Kuscheltier ist ein Hase!“  
„Das ist Zufall.“  
„Hasen sind deine Lieblingstiere! Du... du siehst aus wie ein Hase!“

Jetzt ist Romans Blick endgültig entsetzt. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sich sein Entsetzen nun nicht mehr ausschließlich auf die Verkleidung bezieht.  
Aber verdammt, das stimmt wirklich. Mit etwas Fantasie hat Roman tatsächlich Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hasen. Mit einem sehr schönen Hasen, immerhin.

„Deshalb hat sie dir einen Hasen als Kuscheltier gegeben...“

~*~*~

Erstaunlicherweise ist es Roman, der mehr Elan zeigt, als es darum geht, sich für Eriks Feier herzurichten. Er beendet die Billardpartie, lässt keinerlei Widersprüche zu, lässt sich nicht einmal mit einem Kuss ablenken – er beharrt darauf, dass es nun an der Zeit ist, sich fertig zu machen, wenn sie rechtzeitig und ansehnlich auf der Feier aufschlagen wollen.

Sie fangen damit an, die Kostüme zu präparieren. Roman erzählt eine etwas wirre Geschichte von Zombiehasen, die von einem Auto überfahren wurden, dann schnappt er sich die Kostüme, legt sie in die Einfahrt und setzt sich in sein Auto, um darüber zu fahren und ihnen somit einen authentischen Reifenabdruck zu verpassen. Pascal übernimmt die ehrenvolle Aufgabe, ihn zu dirigieren.  
Klappt halbwegs – ganz so markant, wie sie sich das vorgestellt haben, sind die Reifenspuren nicht, aber sie sind ganz gut erkennbar.

„Die gehen ja mit der Zeit ab und unsere Zombiehasen laufen schon eine Weile lang herum.“

Alles klar, Roman.

Auf Schnitte in den Hasenfellen verzichten sie einstimmig. Würde ziemlich unüberzeugend aussehen. Dafür bekommen die Kostüme noch ein bisschen Erde und Farbe ab, bis sie angemessen ramponiert aussehen. Dann ist der Moment der Anprobe gekommen.  
Einfallsreich, befindet Pascal, als Roman sich aufrichtet, die Kapuze über den Kopf zieht und die Knöpfe seines Kostüms vorne schließt. Einfallsreich und alles andere wäre eine gnadenlose Übertreibung. Anwärter auf den Preis „Kostüm des Abends“ sind sie damit nicht. Aber sie sind verkleidet und das ist alles, was zählt.

Es geht ziemlich viel Zeit dafür drauf, sich gegenseitig auszulachen – allmählich ist Pascal ganz froh darüber, dass Roman ihn dazu gedrängt hat, endlich mal anzufangen. Denn ganz fertig sind sie noch nicht.

„Und jetzt Schminke?“  
„Muss nicht sein.“

Kostüm reicht, findet Pascal. Sie haben ja die Kapuzen mit den Ohren auf, dadurch liegen ihre Gesichter im Schatten, dank dem man eh nicht erkennt, ob sie nun geschminkt sind oder nicht.  
Aber Roman nickt ganz eifrig. Er schnappt sich das Kästchen mit den Schminkstiften, die Pascal vorsichtshalber auch noch gekauft hat, kommt auf ihn zu und Pascal sieht ganz deutlich, dass Roman das durchziehen will.

„Muss sein. Komm' her.“

Flüchten kann er nicht, verdammt. Er steht vor der Couch, wenn er sich umdreht, um darüber zu klettern, erwischt ihn Roman. Und ihm bleibt noch nicht einmal Zeit, sich einen Fluchtplan auszudenken – gerade, als er überlegt, vielleicht doch die Flucht über die Couch zu wagen, schnappt sich Roman sein Handgelenk und hält ihn fest.

„Hinsetzen.“  
„Nein.“

Schon aus Prinzip nicht. Und erst recht nicht, um geschminkt zu werden.  
Leider hat Roman sehr überzeugende Argumente. Er macht einfach einen Schritt auf Pascal zu und noch einen und als er direkt vor ihm steht, beugt er sich nach vorne, um ihn...  
… nicht zu küssen. Pascal knurrt frustriert, versucht selbst, an Romans Lippen zu kommen, doch sein Freund zieht sich einfach wieder zurück.

„Erst schminken.“  
„Du aber dann auch.“

Er rechnet damit, dass Roman zusagt – schließlich bekommt er so, was er will. Doch zu seiner Überraschung schüttelt er den Kopf.

„Geht nicht. Bart.“

Als sie das Haus verlassen, hat jeder von ihnen ein geschminktes blaues Auge, Pascal neben den aufgemalten Schnurrhaaren einen Kratzer auf der Wange, den Roman ihm bei der Rangelei, die aus der Frage entstand, wer nun geschminkt wird und wer nicht, verpasst hat und Roman eine rosa Nase, die er Pascal als Ausgleich dafür erlaubt hat.  
Horror-Zombie-Hasen. Fast überzeugend. So überzeugend, dass Erik erst einmal fünf Minuten lachend im Türrahmen hängt, als er sie herein lässt.

~*~*~

So lässt sich die Halloweenfeier gut überstehen. Ja, das ist eine Party ganz nach seinem Geschmack.  
Vorher nicht. Vorher war es laut und voll – überall verkleidete Leute, jeder hat jeden begrüßt, jedes Kostüm wurde unter die Lupe genommen und bewertet und natürlich waren die Bewertungen bei Roman und ihm besonders ausführlich. Auch als Erik das Buffet eröffnet hat, wurde es nicht besser. Doch dann haben alle beschlossen, sich in Eriks Küche und Esszimmer zu verteilen, während sie einfach im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch sitzen geblieben sind. Sogar das Licht haben die anderen Partygäste ausgeknipst – scheinbar haben sie die zwei Zombiehasen auf der Couch völlig übersehen.  
Perfekt eben.

Roman hat auch kein Problem damit, nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt der Party zu stehen. Um genau zu sein, war sogar er derjenige, der mit dem Kuss angefangen hat. Tja, Pascal kann jetzt nicht mehr aufhören – allerdings macht Roman nicht den Eindruck, als würde ihn das stören. Seine Hände liegen schwer auf Pascals Rücken, hin und wieder drücken sie ihn näher an sich... Sie sind beide zufrieden, denkt Pascal.  
Er auf jeden Fall. Er sitzt halb auf Romans Schoß, seine Zunge taucht immer wieder in Romans Mund ein, Romans Hasenkostüm hat er inzwischen vorne so weit geöffnet, dass er über seinen Oberkörper streicheln kann. War eine gute Idee von seinem Freund, auf ein T-Shirt zu verzichten.

Ja, er ist sehr zufrieden. Zumindest bis zu dem Moment, an dem sich die Türe öffnet, das Licht angeknipst wird und ein „Iiieeh!“ ertönt, das eindeutig Erik zuzuordnen ist.  
Widerwillig löst er sich von Roman, rutscht ein bisschen weg, damit er sich zu dem Störenfried umdrehen kann. Auch Roman ist nicht begeistert von der Unterbrechung, das sagt schon alleine sein Gesichtsausdruck, aber auch die Tatsache, dass er Pascal nicht loslassen will.

„Zwei halb gehäutete Hasen!“

Erik spielt eine Ohnmacht vor, allerdings noch nicht einmal konsequent – er lässt sich nicht auf den Boden sinken, sondern schlägt nur die Hände vors Gesicht. Dann lacht er wieder.  
Noch widerwilliger zieht Pascal sich seine Kapuze über den Kopf, womit der erste gehäutete Hase wieder komplett wäre. Roman macht keinerlei Anstalten, die Knöpfe an seinem Kostüm zu schließen. Stattdessen sieht er Erik mit einem Blick an, der ganz klar verrät, was er gerade lieber tun würde.

Erik wird langsam ernst, er seufzt.

„Kommt ihr dann auch mal rüber?“

Es ist eine Frage, die keinen Widerspruch duldet, das spürt Pascal. Und bevor Erik ihnen einen Vortrag darüber hält, dass er keinen Bock auf eine eingesaute Couch hat, steht er auf und zieht auch seinen Freund auf die Beine.

„Sind auf dem Weg.“

~*~*~

Die Dortmunder Innenstadt ist wie ausgestorben. Man sieht, dass es Sonntag Nacht ist – normale Menschen müssen morgen arbeiten und liegen deshalb jetzt im Bett.  
Sie nicht und das nutzen sie aus. Als Eriks Feier zu Ende ging, haben sie beide festgestellt, dass sie noch nicht müde sind, also hat Pascal vorgeschlagen, dass sie noch durch die Innenstadt bummeln könnten und Roman hat zugestimmt. Warum auch nicht?

Sie halten Händchen. Zum ersten Mal in der Öffentlichkeit – auch wenn es hier nicht allzu viel Öffentlichkeit gibt. Gut, es ist ein ziemlich harmloses Händchenhalten, sie können wegen ihrer Pfoten nicht die Finger miteinander verschränken, aber es ist Händchenhalten.  
Ihr Anblick muss ein Bild für Götter sein. Zwei große Hasen, die händchenhaltend durch die Stadt wandern...

Plötzlich steigt Pascal ein Duft in die Nase.  
Essen, ganz eindeutig. Gutes Essen – genauer kann er es noch nicht zuordnen, dafür ist der Geruch zu schwach und er nicht mehr fit genug.

„Riechst du das auch?“

Roman hebt seinen Kopf, er schnuppert in die Luft. Und Pascal fühlt sich in der kopflos ausgesprochenen Feststellung von gestern bestätigt: So sieht er wirklich aus wie ein Hase.  
Scheinbar haben Hasen gute Nasen. Sein Freund erkennt den Geruch.

„Döner!“

Oh Gott, Döner. Sie sind an mehreren Dönerbuden vorbeigelaufen, aber jede einzelne war geschlossen. Fand er schade, er hätte schon Lust auf einen Mitternachtsdöner. Erst recht, seit sie bei ein paar dieser Dönerbuden stehen geblieben sind, sich die Bilder der Speisen dort angesehen haben und sich gegenseitig aufgezählt haben, was sie am liebsten essen würden.  
Und jetzt ist hier eine Dönerbude, die offensichtlich noch in Betrieb sind.

„Willst du?“  
„Jaaa!“

Mehr als diese Bestätigung benötigt Pascal nicht. Er zieht seinen Freund in die Richtung, in der er die Quelle dieses Geruchs vermutet.  
Kurz darauf bekommt Dortmund ein weiteres sehenswertes Bild geliefert: Zwei große Hasen, die in einer Dönerbude an einem Stehtisch stehen und zufrieden mit sich und der Welt Döner essen.

~*~*~


	31. Weißt du eigentlich, wie lieb ich dich hab?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das fiese kleine Schreibmonster hat mich mal wieder in seine Höhle gezogen und erst wieder herausgelassen, als ich eine neue Mehrkapitel-FF fertig hatte :( Und da "Etappenweise" dem Ende entgegen geht, ist es wieder Zeit für eine Abstimmung \o/  
> Diesmal lasse ich die Stürki-Fortsetzung, die ich bei der letzten Abstimmung angekündigt habe, gleich draußen - wie ich im Nachhinein festgestellt habe, verrät sie, wie diese FF hier ausgeht und es kommen einige Andeutungen vor, die ich mir für den Schluss dieser FF aufgehoben habe. Dafür kommt sie aber ohne Wenn und Aber im Anschluss an diese FF hier ♥
> 
> Zur Auswahl stehen:  
> \- "Havard": Der Lebensweg von Havard Nielsen.  
> \- eine FF über Marc-André ter Stegen und einen OC  
> \- "Roadtrip": Ein Auto, zwei Männer und... Freiheit. Natur. Straßen.  
> \- "Sandro": Über Sandro-Wagner-Witze und Sandro Wagner himself  
> \- eine ganz druckfrische FF über Nuri Şahin, Shkodran Mustafi, Religion, Glaube und die Liebe.
> 
> Was würdet ihr davon als erstes lesen wollen? \o/

_Weißt du eigentlich, wie lieb ich dich hab?:  
Kinderbuch über den kleinen und den großen Hasen, die sich mit allen möglichen Vergleichen zeigen, wie sehr sie sich lieb haben._

~*~*~

Manchmal hat es seine Vorteile, nicht einschlafen zu können.

Roman schläft. Nach Spielen hat er nie Einschlafprobleme – er weiß genau, wie lange er auf den Beinen bleiben muss, damit das Adrenalin nachlässt, dann legt er sich ins Bett und ist innerhalb von Minuten eingeschlafen. Da weckt ihn auch nichts mehr.  
Pascal hat heute nicht gespielt. Sonst wäre es ihm ähnlich gegangen wie seinem Freund. So liegt er neben ihm und...

Heute ist es nicht schlimm. Er hat sich auf seinem Ellbogen abgestützt und betrachtet Roman – das lenkt von dem nervigen „Ich muss schlafen, kann aber nicht“-Gefühl ab.  
Sogar mehr als das. An Schlaf ist gerade gar nicht zu denken, er ist beschäftigt. Beschäftigt mit einer Erkenntnis.

Pascal liebt Roman.

Die erste Verliebtheit ist inzwischen vorbei. Sie hat einem anderen Gefühl Platz gemacht, dem Gefühl, dass der Platz an Romans Seite der Platz ist, an dem er am besten aufgehoben ist. Er weiß, dass er sich auf Roman verlassen kann, sich bei ihm fallen lassen kann, mit ihm Spaß haben kann.  
Er weiß, dass er Roman liebt.

Liebe, es ist Liebe. Weil das mit ihnen rund und stimmig ist. Es gibt Uneinigkeiten, aber es gibt auch Lösungen. Er kann mit Roman über ernste Themen reden, darüber, dass er nicht weiß, ob er auf Dauer und/oder in nächster Zeit beim BVB bleiben soll oder lieber zu einem Verein wechseln soll, der ihm eine neue Perspektive bietet, er kann mit Roman lachen, er kann ihm nahe sein, liebt es, ihn zu küssen, ihn anzufassen, ihn so intensiv zu spüren, dass es ihm vorübergehend die Lichter ausknipst.

Er liebt ihn, da ist er sich ganz sicher. Es ist eine unumstößliche Wahrheit.  
Aber Pascal traut sich nicht, das zu sagen. Er weiß nicht, ob das noch zu früh wäre.

Sogar das ist im Moment unwichtig. Irgendwann wird er es Roman sagen und bis dahin steht für ihn fest, dass er ihn liebt.  
Pascal lächelt. Seine Finger streichen über die Wange des Mannes, den er liebt.

~*~*~

„Passi?“  
„Mh?“

Pascal sieht von seinem Teller auf, um zu seinem Freund hinüber zu sehen. Da bringt der Kellner endlich das Essen und plötzlich will Roman reden... Sie hatten doch vorher schon genug Zeit. Das Essen bei ihrem Lieblingsgriechen ist zwar verdammt gut, aber nicht besonders schnell auf dem Tisch.  
Er weiß sofort, dass etwas im Busch ist. Würde Roman nur fragen wollen, ob er seine Olive haben will, hätte er nicht zuerst seinen Namen gesagt – wahrscheinlich hätte er gar nichts gesagt und einfach seine Olive auf seinen Teller geworfen. Und dann noch die Tatsache, dass Roman vorher nicht gefragt hat... Es klingt nicht so, als wäre ihm die Frage jetzt erst eingefallen.  
Sehr verdächtig also.

Eine Erklärung bekommt Pascal erst einmal nicht. Roman richtet jetzt, wo er Pascal vom Essen abgelenkt hat, die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Teller. Doch schon alleine wie er darin herumstochert, zeigt, dass etwas ist.  
Dann reißt er sich scheinbar am Riemen und beschließt, dass es peinlicher wäre, nach diesem Anfang nichts zu sagen, als... das, was auch immer er Pascal mitteilen möchte.

„Hättest du Lust, an Weihnachten mit mir in die Schweiz zu fahren?“

Oh. Das kommt jetzt wirklich überraschend – also für ihn, Roman hat diesen Gedanken offensichtlich schon eine Weile lang hin und her gewälzt, bis er beschlossen hat, ihn zu fragen.  
Er kommt nicht dazu, etwas dazu zu sagen. Nicht mal darüber nachdenken kann er, da versucht Roman schon, seine Aussage zu revidieren.

„Also, das ist jetzt so ein ganz unverbindlicher Vorschlag, ich bin dir nicht böse, wenn du nicht willst. Du hast ja deine eigene Familie und willst sie wahrscheinlich besuchen. Aber du wärst herzlich willkommen.“

Damit hat sich auch die Frage geklärt, ob Roman das Thema bewusst in einem Restaurant auf den Tisch bringt und warum. Hier kann Pascal ihm nicht einfach so den Mund zuhalten, wenn er anfängt, Stuss zu reden.  
Was Roman allerdings nicht mit einkalkuliert hat, ist, dass Pascal sehr viele Wege kennt, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Und einige davon sind sogar öffentlichkeitstauglich.  
Sein Freund verstummt augenblicklich, als er ihm gegen die Schienbeine tritt. Die Botschaft ist damit bei ihm angekommen, Pascal kann das erst einmal sacken lassen.

Roman lädt ihn also in die Schweiz ein, zu seiner Familie. Auf die Idee ist er noch gar nicht gekommen – was jedoch nicht heißen soll, dass sie schlecht ist.  
Im Gegenteil. Er mag den Gedanken, dass sie in der Winterpause nicht voneinander getrennt sind. Sehr sogar. Wer weiß schon, was danach los ist? Pascal ist beim BVB noch nicht ansatzweise etabliert, er rechnet bei jeder Transferphase damit, dass er den Verein verlassen könnte.  
Aber ausgerechnet Weihnachten, das Fest der Familie, in einem anderen Land als seine Familie verbringen...

Okay, er hat ein Fazit. Und das wird er jetzt seinem nervösen Freund mitteilen. Damit der endlich weiter essen kann – sie sind ja hauptsächlich deshalb hier, weil es hier so gut schmeckt.

„Ist auf jeden Fall eine Überlegung wert. Ich wäre gerne in der Winterpause bei dir und ich würde gerne mal mit dir in die Schweiz fahren. Aber Weihnachten...“

Roman nickt heftig, seine Mundwinkel heben sich ein bisschen. Die Sorge ist verpufft, er hat eine angemessene Reaktion bekommen.

„Klar. Ich sage ja, wenn du dich dagegen entscheidest, kann ich das verstehen.“  
„Wir könnten natürlich auch zu meiner Familie.“

Jetzt grinst Roman endlich.

„Da waren wir schon. Darum geht es mir ja – deine Eltern konnten wir ohne große Probleme besuchen, aber bei mir ist das etwas schwieriger, das funktioniert erst in der Winterpause so richtig. Und... Ich will dich meinen Eltern vorstellen. Ich will, dass sie sagen, dass du toll bist – vielleicht auch, dass du so viel besser bist als Yann.“

Wenn sie nicht in einem Restaurant sitzen würden, würde er jetzt Roman küssen. Dafür hat er sich einen Kuss verdient. Roman will ihn nicht nur deshalb seinen Eltern vorstellen, weil sich das so gehört, sondern auch, weil er stolz auf ihn ist. Und das zu hören, tut echt gut.  
Da sie aber nun mal immer noch bei ihrem Lieblingsgriechen festsitzen, beschränkt er sich darauf, Roman anzulächeln und sein Bein mit seinem Fuß anzustupsen.

„Okay, das ist ein echt gutes Argument, das will ich auch. Bist du dir auch sicher, dass ich besser als Yann bin?“

Fishing for compliments auf ganz niedrigem Niveau, das ist ihm bewusst. Aber das muss sein, wenn sie sonst nichts tun können. Und sein Freund springt zum Glück darauf an und liefert ihm das, was er haben will.

„Um Welten besser.“

~*~*~


	32. Nihal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Sommerpause geht allmählich ihrem Ende entgegen! Zumindest gibt es Testspiele und nicht alle Ligen sind so faul wie die Bundesliga. (Bei mir läuft gerade die zweithöchste österreichische Liga und ja, ich verfluche die dummen Ligennamen unserer Nachbarn jedes Mal. Was oft vorkommt, wenn man eine der Ligen ein bisschen verfolgt.)
> 
> So, zur Umfrage: Bis jetzt liegt ziemlich eindeutig Roadtrip vorne - und das erinnerte mich daran, was ich vergessen habe. Schon während der letzten Umfrage dachte ich mir "Mist, Pairing bei Roadtrip vergessen", diesmal dachte ich mir "Irgendwas habe ich letztes Mal vergessen...".  
> Also, Pairing ist Max Meyer und Leon Goretzka. Was, denke ich, nicht unbedingt störend ist :D (Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich sehr überrascht, dass die FF schon ohne Nennung der beiden Protagonisten so ein großer Favorit war :D)

_Nihal:  
Ein Stern im Sternbild 'Hase'. Der Name kommt aus dem Arabischen und bedeutet 'Kamele, die ihren Durst löschen'._

~*~*~

Ihr Billardraum ist eine Wohlfühloase, findet Pascal. Wahrscheinlich müsste man ihm nur das Geräusch von aneinander klickenden Kugeln auf Band vorspielen und er würde sich automatisch entspannen.  
Das hat er allerdings nicht den Besuchen ihrer Freunde zu verdanken, das merkt er auch heute wieder. Und das liegt nicht nur daran, dass es mit ihnen viel lauter ist. Kein Vergleich dazu, wenn die einzigen Geräusche im Kaum das Klicken der Kugeln und Romans Lachen sind.  
Unangenehm ist es nicht, wenn eine größere Runde hier aufschlägt, das nicht. Nur...

„Pascal, Trinken ist alle!“

… etwas unruhiger. Und vielleicht überlegt er sich das doch noch mal mit dem 'unangenehm'.  
Diese äußerst wertvolle Info kam von Erik. Der wurde, weil er der schlechteste Billardspieler unter den Anwesenden sind und sie sich heute nicht gleichmäßig in zwei Gruppen einteilen lassen, zum Ersatzspieler ernannt und lungert deshalb die ganze Zeit irgendwo im Raum herum. So wie es aussieht, hat er sich in die Ecke mit der Getränkekiste verzogen.  
Die Idee mit der Kiste war eigentlich echt gut. Bis sie darauf kamen, musste ständig jemand loslaufen, um etwas zu trinken holen, jetzt kann man sich einfach bedienen. Ist vor allem für ihre Besucher gedacht, damit sich die nicht irgendwo im Haus verirren.

„Schade. Dann gibt’s nichts mehr zu trinken.“

Natürlich haben sie noch mehr Getränke im Haus. Schon alleine deswegen, weil er einige leere Flaschen mit Wasser auffüllen könnte – aber sie haben auch anderweitig vorgesorgt. Im Keller lagern noch mehr Kisten und Sixpacks.  
Dazu müsste allerdings jemand nach unten gehen und dieser Jemand wäre vermutlich Pascal und deshalb fasst Pascal den Beschluss, dass die Jungs genug getrunken haben.

Vielleicht wäre er bei Erik damit durchgekommen. Leider haben sie einen Moment erwischt, in dem die anderen mal nicht ganz so lautstark diskutieren wie sonst. Matze sieht auf, sein Blick ist kritisch. Und Julian versucht es mit einem Welpenblick.  
Sein Freund steht auf seiner Seite, zumindest halbwegs. Er sieht ihn mitleidig an und zuckt mit den Schultern.

Erik ist derjenige, der die Diskussion führt. Die anderen lassen ihn einfach dort weitermachen, wo er schon angefangen hat, und hören abwartend zu.

„Du bist ein schlechter Gastgeber, Pascal.“  
„Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn ihr so viel trinkt.“  
„Der Kasten war schon fast leer. Da war nur noch eine Reihe über. Für wen soll das reichen?“

Damit hat Erik zugegebenermaßen recht. Normalerweise achten sie schon darauf, dass vor solchen Treffen der Kasten im Spielzimmer aufgefüllt ist, aber heute ist ihnen das irgendwie durch die Lappen gegangen.  
Pascal weiß ganz genau, worauf Erik hinaus will: Er soll Nachschub holen gehen. Und so richtig ablehnen kann er das nicht einmal – seit Erik mal einen kleinen Abstecher in ihr Schlafzimmer gemacht hat und sie den kichernden Idioten dort heraus zerren mussten, sehen sowohl er als auch Roman es nicht mehr gerne, wenn ihre Gäste in ihrem Haus herumspazieren. Das weiß auch Erik.

Bevor Pascal etwas sagen kann – ein letztes Aufbäumen, bevor er aufgeben muss -, schaltet sich Roman ein. Er geht zu ihm hinüber, seufzt dabei.

„Ich komm' mit.“

An und für sich wäre das voll in Ordnung. Wäre da nicht Eriks spöttisches Grinsen...  
Pascal wirft ihm seinen Queue zu. Nicht so, dass er ihm das Auge aussticht – aber so, dass Erik es nicht schafft, ihn rechtzeitig zu fangen. Der Stock prallt ihm gegen die Stirn, bevor er ihn zu greifen bekommt und das Grinsen verschwindet.  
Dann packt Roman ihm am Handgelenk und zieht ihn nach draußen. Will wohl eine Schlägerei vermeiden, der alte Spielverderber.

Kaum ist die Türe hinter ihnen geschlossen, grinst sein Freund ihn an.

„Das musste sein, oder?“  
„Klar. Hast du sein Grinsen gesehen?“  
„Denk' dir doch nichts. Hat für uns auch Vorteile, mal raus zu können.“

Vorteile also. Deshalb hat Roman sich dazu bereit erklärt, ihn zu begleiten.  
Vorteile... Pascal überlegt, was das sein könnte. Gibt so einige Dinge, die sie jetzt, wo sie ihre Freunde im Spielzimmer zurückgelassen haben, machen könnten.  
Doch Romans Lachen, das so verdammt niedlich und unschuldig ist, bringt ihn fast dazu, diese Gedanken wieder zu verwerfen. Dieses Lachen kann nicht in Verbindung stehen mit den Dingen, an die er gerade gedacht hat.

Oder vielleicht doch. Denn während Romans Lachen verebbt, legt sich seine Hand auf Pascals Po und das sieht dann doch wieder nach dem aus, was er sich so vorgestellt hat.

„Ach, nur deswegen bist du mitgekommen?“

Zum Glück kennt er die Treppe blind. So kann er Roman in die Augen schauen und ja, sein Blick... Das ist eindeutig flirten. Roman will ihm an die Wäsche.  
Hat er nichts dagegen, absolut nicht. Er erwidert den Blick, wendet ihn für keine Sekunde ab.

„Natürlich nicht nur deswegen. Ich muss ja meinen armen, schwachen Freund unterstützen.“  
„Schwach. Mh.“  
„Mh.“

Jetzt ist nichts Unschuldiges mehr übrig. Roman grinst ihn an, kurz leckt er über seine Lippe. Verdammt, er weiß, wie sehr Pascal darauf steht, wie sehr er ihn damit wahnsinnig machen kann.  
Ja, er weiß es. Und deshalb tut er es auch.

Am liebsten würde Pascal einfach stehen bleiben, Roman an sich ziehen und ihn küssen. Damit das provozierende Grinsen verschwindet, damit endlich das passiert, was in der Luft liegt.  
Aber das Treppenhaus ist tabu, das spürt er. Da muss er nicht groß darüber nachdenken, dass die anderen sie hier relativ problemlos sehen könnten – es ist einfach Gefühlssache. Im Treppenhaus passiert nichts. Erst ein paar Meter weiter.  
Ein paar Meter weiter und der Abstand wird immer weniger. Sowohl zum Keller als auch zwischen ihnen. Bis sie an der Türe angekommen sind, hinter der sie die Getränkekisten lagern, ruht Pascals Stirn auf Romans.

Dann streckt Roman die Hand aus, öffnet die Türe, sie treten hindurch und Pascal spürt, dass das Tabu aufgehoben ist, als die Türe wieder ins Schloss fällt.  
Er spürt es. Und Roman zeigt es ihm. Sofort drängt er ihn gegen das Holz, seine Hände landen auf Pascals Seiten, streichen dort ohne Zögern auf und ab.  
Nachdem Pascal den Ruck verdaut hat, hebt er den Kopf, beugt sich etwas nach vorne und küsst seinen Freund.

Damit ist die letzte Hemmschwelle überschritten. Romans Hände verkrampfen sich, er packt fester zu, zieht ihn an sich. Pascals Arme legen sich derweil um seinen Hals und... mehr bringt er nicht zustande. Dafür nimmt ihn Romans Mund, Romans Zunge zu sehr ein.  
An was hat sein Freund bitte die ganze Zeit gedacht? Roman ist gierig, wie ausgehungert – so, als hätte er sich während der Billardpartie ausgemalt, was sie alles tun könnten, wenn sie alleine wären.

Pascal muss es einfach tun. Als Roman sich für einen Moment von ihm löst, um nach Luft zu schnappen, stellt er eine Frage.

„Hast du vorher beim Billardspielen an das hier gedacht?“

Zu seiner Überraschung schüttelt Roman den Kopf. Seine Stimme klingt atemlos und ein bisschen rau, als er antwortet.

„Eigentlich nicht. Aber als sich die Möglichkeit geboten hat... Warum nicht?“

Überzeugendes Argument, dagegen kommt er nicht an. Schon alleine deswegen, weil es ihm ja nicht anders ging. Während er sich mit Erik gezofft hat, hat er noch nicht daran gedacht, dass er sich mit Roman im Keller anderweitig beschäftigen können, aber als sie den Raum verlassen haben, hat es irgendwie Klick gemacht.  
Frage geklärt, deshalb lässt er es zu, dass Roman den Kuss wieder aufnimmt. Vor allem, weil sich nun seine Hände langsam unter sein T-Shirt schieben und...  
Seine Knie werden weich, er ist echt froh, dass er zwischen der Türe und Roman eingeklemmt ist. So muss er sich nicht auf seine Beine verlassen.

Auch er wird langsam etwas aktiver – soweit ihm das noch möglich ist. Zumindest schafft er es, seinen Arm um Romans Nacken zu legen. Das gibt ihm noch mehr Halt.  
Romans Körper schmiegt sich an seinen, kurz unterbricht Roman den Kuss, damit er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit darauf richten kann. Ganz langsam bewegt er seine Hüfte gegen Pascals und...  
Halleluja. Das ging schnell. Sie sind beide schon halb hart.

Andererseits ist es dann auch nicht so überraschend – wie soll er auch anders, wenn Roman so loslegt? Widerstand ist zwecklos, das weiß auch sein Schwanz.  
Pascal lässt seine Hand Romans Rücken herunter gleiten, bis er sie unter seine Hose schieben kann. Als sie über seinen nackten Po streicht, zuckt Romans Hüfte nach vorne, sie keuchen beide.

Dann lassen Romans Hände von seinem Oberkörper ab und widmen sich seiner Hose. Er reißt daran herum, öffnet sie somit eher umständlich. Dafür streift er sie ihm wesentlich schneller nach unten. Nicht weit, nur so, dass sie in den Kniekehlen hängen bleibt, allerdings gleich mit Unterhose.  
Roman will ihn.

Wieder eine Unterbrechung. Diesmal stoppt Pascal den Kuss ganz bewusst – er dreht seinen Kopf weg und obwohl Roman noch nach seinen Lippen schnappt, gibt er nicht nach. Sie haben nämlich noch etwas zu klären.  
Auch seine Stimme klingt jetzt belegt.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du mich davon überzeugen musst, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir hier erwischt werden, recht gering ist.“

Sein Freund blinzelt. Offensichtlich war ihm der Satz etwas zu kompliziert, schließlich hat er seinen Kopf gerade woanders. Aber ganz unwichtig ist das wirklich nicht und deshalb sieht Pascal ihn an und wartet ab.  
Nach einem Räuspern verzieht sich Romans Mund zu einem Grinsen und er lässt es sich nicht nehmen, ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken.

„Wir hören, wenn die Türen aufgehen. Wir sehen dann das Licht. Außerdem haben sie nicht umsonst uns Getränke holen geschickt. Die haben keinen Bock darauf, in den Keller zu gehen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist niedrig. Niedrig genug für dich?“

Natürlich ist sie das. Scheiße, er ist so heiß auf Roman, er könnte jetzt nie und nimmer abbrechen. Selbst wenn Roman gesagt hätte, dass die Jungs in fünf Minuten ein Suchkommando losschicken, wäre er nicht unverrichteter Dinge zu ihnen zurück gegangen. Mann, er lässt sich nicht von Roman halb ausziehen und auf Touren bringen, um dann festzustellen, dass die Situation nicht ganz ideal ist. Er will Roman, Roman will ihn, sie haben gerade ihre Ruhe, idealer muss es gar nicht sein.  
Irgendwie mag er es, Roman zu triezen – ihn zu unterbrechen, ihn warten zu lassen. Aus diesem Grund hört er auch jetzt noch nicht damit auf.

„Mh, kommt darauf an, was du vor hast.“  
„Wie wäre es damit?“

Und dann ist Romans Hand plötzlich auf seinem Schwanz und umfasst ihn und sämtliche Spielchen sind vergessen. Pascals Kopf sackt nach hinten gegen die Türe, er schließt die Augen.  
Doch plötzlich hält Roman wieder inne. Seine Hand bleibt, wo sie ist, nur eben bewegungslos. Er braucht einen kurzen Moment, dann versteht er, warum Roman das tut. Er wartet auf eine Antwort. Jetzt ist er derjenige, der spielt.  
Immerhin hat Pascal die Möglichkeit, das Spiel endgültig zu beenden. Dazu muss er jetzt nur etwas sagen. Und er ist so wehrlos, Roman so ausgeliefert... Ihm bleibt nichts anderes übrig.

„Ja.“

Zum Glück gibt Roman sich damit zufrieden. Seine Hand nimmt die Bewegungen wieder auf, gleichzeitig lehnt er sich nach vorne, um ihn küssen zu können.  
Als Pascal sich etwas akklimatisiert hat, beschließt er, wieder etwas mehr mitzumachen. Nun kümmert er sich um Romans Hose, sorgt dafür, dass auch sie nach unten verschwindet. Romans Keuchen belohnt ihn für seine Mühe.  
Dann zieht Roman sich aus dem Kuss zurück und für einen Moment sehen sie sich einfach nur an.

Dieser Mann... Wenn er nicht davon überzeugt wäre, dass es eine richtig gute Sache ist, etwas mit einem Mann – mit diesem Mann – zu haben, spätestens jetzt wäre er es. Er ist so schön, so...  
Sein Blick, der sich in Pascals bohrt, seine leicht geröteten Wangen, sein Bart, seine Lippen, seine Haare... Alles. Alles an ihm passt gerade und er will – er will mehr. Will ihn spüren, will ihn.  
Wie? Das weiß er nicht. Deshalb wartet er ab, spürt, wie auch Roman ihn mustert und fühlt sich, als könnte er jeden Augenblick zergehen.

Nach einer Weile wendet Roman den Blick ab und Pascal merkt sofort, dass sein Freund weiß, wie es weitergehen soll.  
Doch mit dem, was er tut, hat er nicht gerechnet. Roman zieht ihn nicht etwa an sich, schmiegt sich nicht etwa an ihn, sondern geht vor ihm auf die Knie. Und dann...  
Ihm stockt der Atem. Roman bewegt seinen Kopf ganz langsam nach vorne, hebt seine Hand, legt sie um seinen Penis und...

Oh Gott. Er wird ihm einen blasen.  
Pascal kommt noch nicht einmal dazu, diese Erkenntnis zu verdauen, da berühren Romans Lippen auch schon seine Spitze. Nur eine sanfte Berührung, ein leichter Kuss, mehr nicht – und schon das ist so heftig, so – es reißt ihn von den Füßen, im übertragenen Sinn. Sein Kopf kracht gegen die Türe, er stöhnt und ihm ist völlig egal, dass irgendwo im Haus noch andere Leute sind.  
Scheiße. Er hält das nicht durch.

Aber Roman ist nicht fertig, noch lange nicht. Pascal spürt, dass sich seine Lippen kurz verziehen, zu einem Grinsen, einem Lächeln, er kann es nicht sagen. Romans Hand, die sich auf seine Hüfte legt und ihn ganz sanft streichelt, überzeugt ihn davon, dass es nicht spöttisch gemeint ist.  
Nun öffnet er seinen Mund, bewegt ihn langsam nach vorne und...  
Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße. Das vorher, das war gar nichts dagegen. Das ist... Er stöhnt wieder, wahrscheinlich noch lauter als zuvor, aber er kann einfach nicht anders. Es ist so unglaublich geil, so – Wahnsinn, ey.

Auch hier hört Roman nicht auf. Stück für Stück nimmt er Pascals Schwanz in seinem Mund auf, er... Pascal kann gar nicht genau sagen, was er da alles tut, aber es ist gut, so gut, so unglaublich gut.  
Seine Hände finden fast blind – wirklich auf etwas achten kann er inzwischen nicht mehr, er schafft es noch nicht einmal, seine Augen durchgehend offen zu halten – Romans Kopf, er streicht über seine Haare. Immer wieder, wenn Roman seine Zähne einsetzt oder er sein Schlucken spürt oder er die Richtung wechselt, packt er zu, krallt sich in die schwarzen Haare. Er kann sich nicht davon abhalten, aber sein Freund scheint sich nicht groß daran zu stören. Roman macht einfach weiter, ganz unbeirrt, kümmert sich ganz ausführlich um seinen Schwanz.  
Unglaublich. Das fühlt sich so unglaublich an.

Und dann ist der Punkt, an dem alles zu viel wird. Beherrschen kann er sich eh schon längst nicht mehr und jetzt...  
Pascal spürt, wie sich sein Orgasmus nähert, weiß, dass es gleich vorbei ist. Kurz zieht er an Romans Haaren, will ihn so darauf aufmerksam machen, doch auch das stört ihn nicht. Nur ein kurzer Druck seiner Hand auf seiner Hüfte zeigt, dass er ihn wahrgenommen und sogar verstanden hat.

„Passt schon“, sagt diese Geste.  
Und scheiße, das ist schon wieder so...

Auf einmal reagiert Roman doch. Allerdings nicht so wie gedacht – er lässt nicht von Pascals Erektion ab.  
Im Gegenteil. Er legt noch einmal so richtig los. Es ist wie eine Zusammenfassung des Blowjobs, wie ein Best of. Und das gibt Pascal endgültig den Rest. Nur noch ein paar Augenblicke hält er durch, dann wird er endgültig von seinem Orgasmus übermannt.

Und als wäre das nicht schon aufwühlend genug, bleibt Roman noch kurz dort, wo er ist. Kniend, direkt vor ihm – und er schluckt. Schluckt jeden Tropfen.  
Pascals Knie sind endgültig Pudding. Er zittert, zittert am ganzen Körper und das wird nicht gerade besser, als er nach unten sieht und Roman dort knien sieht, mit dem leichten Lächeln um seine Lippen.  
Seine Lippen...

Kurz schließt er die Augen. Die Erinnerung an das, was gerade eben passiert ist, schießt wieder durch seinen Kopf.  
So bekommt er nicht mit, wie Roman aufsteht. Erst als sein Freund die Arme um ihn schlingt, wird ihm das bewusst.  
Er hält ihn. Zieht ihn an sich, umklammert ihn und hält ihn, während er ganz langsam runter kommt.

Wow. Das war...  
So langsam kommt bei ihm an, was gerade passiert ist. Sein erster Blowjob, verdammt! Und Roman war richtig gut – das kann sogar er als Banause beurteilen.

Nicht nur das wird ihm allmählich bewusst. Da gibt es noch etwas anderes, was nun seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht.  
Roman hat noch eine Latte. Er kam noch nicht zum Schuss.

Inzwischen ist Pascal wieder so weit auf Vordermann, dass er da zumindest mal nachfragen kann. Er umfasst einfach Romans Schwanz, registriert mit einem Grinsen – einem ziemlich schwachen Grinsen, er fühlt sich noch, als hätte Roman ihm sämtliche Energie im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes ausgesaugt – sein Japsen und fährt dann langsam auf und ab.

„Keine Selbstbeherrschung hast du...“

Roman lacht. Es klingt gehetzt, rau.

„Zu viel, Passi. Zu viel Selbstbeherrschung.“

Pause. Pascal ist sich bewusst, dass vermutlich er daran schuld ist, trotzdem fährt er damit fort, Romans Glied zu massieren. Dabei spürt er an seinem Hals, wie sein Atem schneller wird.  
Roman schafft es auch so, weiterzusprechen.

„Ich dachte, ich brauche nicht... Nur schnell dir... Und dann wieder hoch. Aber...“

Er stöhnt, sein Kopf sackt kurz auf Pascals Schulter. Viel fehlt auch ihm nicht mehr, nimmt Pascal nebenher zur Kenntnis.

„Du warst einfach zu... Hammer, irgendwie. Das war mir zu viel. Du bist schuld.“  
„Gerne.“  
„Musst...“

Roman lehnt sich immer mehr gegen ihn, sackt immer mehr auf ihn. Und Pascal gibt ihm den Halt, den er braucht – und die Befriedigung.

„Musst dich darum kümmern. Das bist du mir schuldig.“  
„Schon dabei.“

Damit ist auch sein Freund einverstanden. Von Roman kommt nur noch schweres Atmen und hin und wieder ein Keuchen.  
Pascals Hand gleitet an seiner Latte auf und ab, mit dem anderen Arm hält er ihn. Und auch das ist irgendwie echt schön. Sich für den Blowjob zu revanchieren...

~*~*~


	33. Άλλα τα μάτια του λαγού κι άλλα του κουκουβάγιας

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACHTUNG!! Ich habe vergessen, hier das letzte Kapitel hochzuladen /o\ (Wobei ich ja der Meinung bin, dass AO3 schuld ist.....) Kapitel 32, "Nihal", ist jetzt eingefügt!
> 
> _________
> 
> Für meine Verhältnisse bin ich diesmal sehr schnell gewesen, finde ich! \o/ ... Zumindest dachte ich das, bis ich auf den Kalender geschaut habe. Es hat sich schnell angefühlt ok. :D  
> Die FF, die ich momentan schreibe, wurde gewaltsam auf Eis gelegt und jetzt weiß ich nicht so recht, was ich schreiben soll. Die Transferphase ist scheiße.

_Άλλα τα μάτια του λαγού κι άλλα του κουκουβάγιας:  
Griechisches Sprichwort, wörtlich 'Die Augen des Hasen sind eine Sache, die der Eule eine andere', deutsches Äquvalent 'Äpfel mit Birnen vergleichen'_

~*~*~

Als sie die Treppe nach oben gehen, haben sie etwas mehr Abstand als vorher auf dem Weg nach unten. Dafür hat Pascal nach Romans Hand gegriffen und hat jetzt keine Lust mehr, sie loszulassen. Wenn sie ins Spielzimmer gehen, muss er, das ist ihm klar, aber bis dahin...  
Wieder gleitet sein Blick über seinen Freund. Kurz denkt er daran, was gerade im Keller passiert ist, dann richtet er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Gegenwart. Man sieht ihm echt nicht an, was passiert ist – höchstens mit ein bisschen Fantasie, weil Romans Haare nicht ganz so ordentlich liegen wie sonst. Aber wenn man nicht weiß, was sie getan haben, merkt man auch nichts. Hervorragend.

Auch Roman sieht zu ihm hinüber. Er grinst und verstärkt den Druck seiner Hand.  
Es ist gut, ihn als Freund zu haben.

Dann ist der Moment gekommen, in dem er ihn loslassen muss – sie sind bei der Türe zum Spielzimmer angekommen. Ein letzter bedauernder Blickwechsel, bevor Roman die Türe öffnet.  
Erik, Matze und Juli sind dort, wo sie sie zurückgelassen haben – am Billardtisch. So wie es aussieht, versuchen die letzteren gerade, Erik etwas Nachhilfe zu geben, doch das zweistimmige frustrierte Stöhnen nach Eriks Schuss zeigt ihnen, ohne dass sie den Tisch sehen müssen, dass sie nicht besonders weit gekommen sind und ihr Schüler immer noch genauso schlecht ist wie zuvor.

Allzu lange waren sie nicht weg. Trotzdem kommt es Pascal echt lange vor. Ist ja auch viel passiert seitdem.

„Jetzt lass' mal mich ran.“

Julian nimmt Erik seinen Queue weg, ignoriert dabei, dass sein eigener neben ihm am Tisch lehnt. Dann beugt er sich über die Platte, zielt und versenkt – wenn man nach den Geräuschen geht – ein paar Kugeln. Erik mault irgendetwas unverständliches vor sich hin.  
Danach sind ihre Freunde endlich fertig und können sich zu ihnen umdrehen.

Scheiße, warum mustern sie sie so? Haben sie irgendwas übersehen? Sieht man ihnen doch an, was sie getan haben?  
Juli ist der erste, der die Musterung beendet. Er verschränkt seine Arme vor der Brust und zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Okay, Jungs. Jetzt mal raus mit der Sprache.“

Oh.  
Sie wissen es. Juli weiß es und Matze hat offensichtlich jetzt auch den Durchblick.  
Sein Blick geht erst hinüber zu Roman, der ebenso überfordert dreinblickt, wie er sich fühlt, dann zu Erik, der sofort abwehrend die Arme hebt.

„Ich hab' nichts gesagt. Da seid ihr schon selbst schuld.“

Pascal spürt, dass Roman neben ihn tritt, seine Hand legt sich auf seine Hüfte. Es ist nur eine kleine Geste, aber sie gibt ihm etwas Sicherheit – zeigt ihm, dass er nicht alleine ist.  
Und sie zeigt noch etwas anderes: Dass Roman Tacheles reden will. Dass Roman der Meinung ist, dass es keinen Sinn hat, das alles zu leugnen. Keinen Sinn und – wenn Pascal vor die Entscheidung gestellt wird, ihre Beziehung zu leugnen oder endlich ihren Freunden davon zu erzählen, entscheidet er sich natürlich dafür, auszupacken, das ist kein Thema und da sind sie sich einig, denkt er.

Matze ist derjenige, der sie erlöst – der dem „Woher?“-Fragensturm in Pascals Kopf ein Ende bereitet.

„Ihr habt das Trinken vergessen.“

Das Trinken... Verdammt, da war ja etwas. Eigentlich haben sie sich verabschiedet, um Nachschub zu holen und wie Matze richtig festgestellt hat, haben sie das nicht getan. Sie haben nicht nur etwas zu lange gebraucht, sie haben auch noch ihre Ausrede ramponiert.

„Also, was läuft da bei euch?“

Roman sieht ihn an, fragend, so als ob er noch mal klarstellen wollen würde, ob es für Pascal wirklich okay ist, ihre Beziehung vor ihren Freunden offen zu legen.  
Ist es. Und deshalb ergreift einfach er das Wort.

„Roman ist mein Freund. Wir sind ein Paar.“

Es ist, als hätten alle nur auf diese Worte gewartet. Roman entspannt sich, Julis gerunzelte Stirn glättet sich, Matze lacht und Erik verdreht die Augen.

„Wie lange schon?“

Gute Frage. Er hat das Datum nicht parat und dadurch, dass sie sich zuvor schon nahe gestanden sind, fällt es ihm schwer, den Zeitraum einzuschätzen.  
Sein Freund hat dabei weniger Probleme. Seine Antwort kommt fast wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Bald einen Monat.“  
„Und? Beide zufrieden?“

Diesmal fällt Pascal die Antwort wesentlich leichter. Er nickt sofort – und sieht aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Roman fast synchron nickt.  
Schön, dass sie sich einig sind.

Von Juli kommt ein ungläubiges Lachen.

„Ich fass' es nicht. Ihr zwei... Ich dachte, ihr werdet so ein... so ein nicht-Paar. Jeder sucht sich einen Partner und alle fragen sich die ganze Zeit, wie eure Partner das aushalten, dass ihr mehr Gefühle füreinander habt als ihr jemals für euren Partner haben werdet."

Die Vorstellung ist beängstigend. Einen Partner zu haben, der nicht Roman ist, jemand anderen an Romans Seite zu wissen – nein, es ist gut so, wie es ist. Da haben schon die Richtigen zueinander gefunden.  
Aber wenn das für Julian so aussah...

„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?“  
„Hab' ich doch. Aber du warst zu sehr damit beschäftigt, auf Erik eifersüchtig sein.“

Diesmal lachen fast alle. Erik sowieso und sogar Roman kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Pascal ist eher peinlich berührt.

„Aber zu recht!“

Romans Arm legt sich um seine Schultern, er zieht ihn näher an sich. Und fast bekommt Pascal das Gefühl, dass seine Eifersucht vielleicht doch unnötig war.  
Doch Julians Nicken lenkt ihn davon ab und erinnert ihn daran, dass Roman wirklich kurz davor war, sich für Erik zu entscheiden. Mag sein, dass er sich, wenn er die direkte Wahl zwischen ihm und Erik gehabt hätte, sofort und ohne zu zweifeln für Pascal entschieden hätte, aber dadurch, dass er für Roman anfangs nicht mit im Rennen war, wäre es beinahe auf Erik hinausgelaufen.

Die Stimmung droht zu kippen. Doch dann ist es Erik, der sie gerade rechtzeitig rettet.

„Ich war im Bett natürlich besser. Dein Freund wird mich noch eine Weile lang vermissen.“

Eine ganz eindeutige Spitze, die nach einem Konter schreit. Und natürlich springt Pascal darauf an.

„Warte es ab. Wenn ich Roman ran lasse, bist du so was von schnell vergessen.“

Eriks Augen weiten sich, er sieht ihn überrascht an. Die anderen zwei sind nicht ganz so zurückhaltend – sie brüllen einfach los.  
Na super, was hat er jetzt schon wieder falsch gesagt?  
Romans Wangen färben sich rot, das sieht er wieder aus dem Augenwinkel. Hätte vielleicht irgendjemand die Güte, ihn auf den aktuellen Stand zu bringen und ihm bei Bedarf von der Leitung, auf der er eventuell steht, zu schieben?

Es ist Erik, der sich erbarmt – aber erst nachdem auch er in den allgemeinen Lachanfall eingestiegen ist.

„Alter. Roman ist totaler Bottom. Und von dem willst du dich vögeln lassen?“

~*~*~

Eigentlich wollte Pascal nur kurz schauen, ob das Küchenfenster geschlossen ist. Das soll keine Flucht sein, er will nicht abhauen – es ist nur so, dass es angefangen hat zu regnen und weder er noch Roman sich sicher waren, ob das Fenster nun geschlossen ist oder nicht.  
Erik folgt ihm trotzdem. Als er auf halber Höhe auf der Treppe nach unten ist, reißt oben Erik die Türe auf und rennt ihm hinterher.

„Warte mal.“

Pascal tut es wirklich, auch wenn er keinen Sinn darin sieht. Er wartet, bis Erik zu ihm aufgeschlossen hat, dann geht er weiter. Im Laufen erklärt er ihm, was er vorhat.

„Ich muss das Küchenfenster überprüfen.“  
„Aha.“

Klingt nicht sonderlich begeistert oder interessiert. Dann ist Erik doch nicht da, weil er vermutet, dass er sich vom Acker machen will?  
Wäre ihm zuzutrauen. Eriks Menschenkenntnis ist echt okay, er könnte also erkannt haben, dass Pascal sich trotz der vor allem anfangs ziemlich unangenehmen Fragen und Sprüche nicht unwohl gefühlt hat.

In der Küche stellt sich heraus, dass dem wirklich so ist. Nachdem Pascal das Fenster geschlossen – er hat es ja gewusst – und sich neben ihn an den Tresen gelehnt hat, sieht Erik ihn ernst an.

„Du musst dir wegen mir keine Sorgen machen.“

Nun ist er derjenige, der einfach mit 'aha' antworten könnte, vielleicht sogar sollte. Was soll diese Aussage? Noch ist er nicht allzu viel schlauer.  
Erik tut ihm den Gefallen, das näher zu erläutern, ohne dass er ihn darauf ansprechen muss.

„Ich würde dir Roman nicht wegnehmen. Er ist tabu – du bist doch mein Kumpel und ich fange nichts mit den Partnern meiner Kumpel an.“

Das ist merkwürdig beruhigend, findet Pascal. Gut, er hat nicht unbedingt damit gerechnet, dass Erik weiterhin versucht, mit Roman ins Bett zu kommen, aber nun hat er dafür sogar eine Zusicherung.  
Doch Erik ist noch nicht fertig.

„Ich hätte ja nicht einmal eine Chance. Wie Julian schon gesagt hat – ihr zwei wart doch die ganze Zeit schon unzertrennlich. Und jetzt, wo ihr kapiert habt, dass ihr ein gutes Paar wärt, bin ich für Roman endgültig uninteressant.“

~*~*~


	34. Seitenschläfer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie immer, wenn ich mir denke "okay, in Zukunft poste ich ganz zügig...
> 
> Die Saison hat begonnen! \o/ Und die Transferphase ist bald vorbei. In anderen Worten: Bald wird alles wieder gut ♥ :D  
> Was sagt ihr so zum Saisonstart?

_Seitenschläfer:  
Im Normalfall schlafen Kaninchen in Habachtstellung, mit offenen bis halboffenen Augen. Sie schlafen nur dann auf der Seite, wenn sie sich sicher fühlen._

~*~*~

Pascal liegt im Bett und ist hellwach.

Vorher sah es noch nicht danach aus. Als sie beschlossen haben, schlafen zu gehen, hat er sich echt müde gefühlt. Aber jetzt liegt er hier und die Gedanken in seinem Kopf halten ihn wach. Es gibt einiges, was ihn beschäftigt – und er schafft es nicht einmal, konsequent darüber nachzudenken, sondern springt von Punkt zu Punkt und kommt somit nirgends zu einem Ergebnis, kann nirgends abschließen.  
Die Aktion im Keller, die Gespräche mit ihren Freunden...

Wie zu erwarten war, haben sie es echt gut aufgenommen, dass Pascal und Roman ein Paar sind. Klar, sie sind ja schon damit zurechtgekommen, dass Roman auf Männer steht und dass es nun zu einer Beziehung im Freundeskreis kam, stört sie auch nicht. Im Gegenteil – das bietet ihnen mehr Möglichkeiten für dumme Sprüche und das nutzen sie natürlich gerne.  
Das Schlimmste haben sie wohl überstanden – das, wovor er am meisten Schiss hatte. Die große Befragung, die ersten Witze... Seine Ruhe hat er noch lange nicht, aber das war davor ja auch nicht anders. Gehört nun mal unter Freunden dazu, sich gegenseitig aufzuziehen und sie haben ihnen eine neue Vorlage geliefert.

Eigentlich wäre das also ein Thema, das ihn beruhigen sollte, das er als abgehakt ansehen könnte. Auch die Sache mit dem Blowjob ist nichts, was ihn auf negative Art und Weise fertig macht. Aber das dritte Thema – eines der Gespräche mit den Jungs – plagt ihn ziemlich und da helfen eben nicht einmal die beiden anderen Themen, um ihn abzulenken.

Pascal sieht zur Seite, hinüber zu Roman.  
So wie es aussieht, ist auch bei ihm noch nicht Schlafenszeit. Sein Freund liegt auf dem Rücken, Pascal vermutet, dass er noch wach ist. Er ist nämlich tendenziell Seitschläfer, zumindest schläft er so gut wie immer auf der Seite ein. Auf den Rücken rollt er sich erst später, im Schlaf, mitten in der Nacht.  
Wenn er nicht der einzige ist, der nicht schlafen kann oder will, dann...

Er rappelt sich auf, so dass er einen Blick auf Romans Gesicht werfen kann. War gar nicht nötig, er kennt ihn tatsächlich gut genug – er lag mit seiner Vermutung richtig, Roman hat die Augen offen.  
Sein Freund hat aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen, wie er sich aufgerichtet hat. Ganz langsam dreht er seinen Kopf zu ihm und lächelt ihn an.

„Kannst nicht schlafen?“  
„Neee.“  
„Warum?“

Extrem feinfühlig für diese Uhrzeit, der Herr Bürki. Normalerweise hätte er nicht groß nachgehakt – er hat gemerkt, dass etwas im Busch ist.

„Wegen vorher.“

Damit ist klar, dass sie beide noch eine Weile lang keinen Schlaf finden werden. Roman dreht sich auf die Seite, ihm zugewendet, Pascal lässt sich wieder auf die Matratze sinken. Eine Weile lang sehen sie sich nur schweigend an, das Lächeln verschwindet nicht aus Romans Gesicht. Dann greift Roman nach seiner Hand, verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander und das ist Pascals Startschuss.

„Wegen Sex...“  
„Hör' nicht auf Erik. Der hat nichts zu sagen und keine Ahnung.“

Das kam so schnell, so plötzlich – sieht danach aus, als würden auch Roman Eriks Aussagen noch sauer aufstoßen.  
Nach diesem kurzen Ausbruch glättet sich Romans Miene wieder. Wie er mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken streicht, hat fast schon etwas Besänftigendes.  
Pascal muss ihm das schlechte Gewissen nehmen, ganz klar. Schließlich hat Roman recht.

„Keine Angst, den Fehler mache ich nicht.“

Es hilft. Romans Lächeln kehrt zurück.  
Damit ist nun der Moment gekommen, an dem sie so richtig loslegen können. Jetzt, wo das geklärt wäre...  
Gibt wesentlich angenehmere Gespräche, das merkt Pascal schon, als er überlegt, wie er anfangen soll.

„Ich habe mir halt gedacht, dass ich...“

Verdammt. Das ist wirklich unangenehm. Aber sein Gesprächspartner ist Roman und mit ihm kann er über alles reden, vor allem, wenn es um sie geht.  
Er atmet tief durch, dann fährt er fort.

„Also, dass ich unten liege. Weil... Einfach so halt.“

Pascal würde jetzt gerne mit den Schultern zucken. Geht jedoch im Liegen schlecht, weshalb er sich auf ein paar Millimeter Bewegung beschränkt.

„Hat halt irgendwie in meinem Kopf gepasst. Und... Ich will dir nicht weh tun.“

Roman nickt ganz langsam und bedächtig.

„Macht Sinn. Du hast das ja noch nie gemacht, auf keiner Position. Da ist es vielleicht schon besser, wenn erst mal ich das Ruder übernehme. Und wenn du das willst, dann erst recht.“

Es geht also nicht unbedingt um die Logik, sondern darum, was ihm lieber wäre?  
Genau dort liegt allerdings der Hund begraben.

„Aber du bist doch lieber unten. Da kann ich doch nicht-“  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst nicht auf Erik hören.“

Romans Stimme klingt forsch, doch sein Grinsen zerstört den Eindruck schnell wieder.

„Es ist okay, Passi. Ich will nicht grundsätzlich unten liegen und wenn es bei uns andersherum passt – selbst wenn es nur beim ersten Mal andersherum passt -, dann habe ich damit kein Problem. Wichtiger ist mir, was du willst. Ich bin flexibel.“

Das sind echt schöne Worte. Zumindest solange, bis er über eine mögliche Antwort nachdenkt und sein Kopf anfängt zu glühen. Mann, wenn sie diese Dinge einfach machen und nicht groß darüber reden, ist das viel einfacher. Verflucht sei Erik.  
Andererseits ist das jetzt doch noch mal etwas anderes, etwas, was sich nicht einfach so ergibt. Vielleicht ist es doch ganz gut, dass sie darüber reden – so komisch das auch sein mag.

„Schon unten, denke ich.“  
„Gut.“

Kein 'dann machen wir das so' und das beruhigt Pascal ungemein. So hat er das zwar schon mal klargestellt, aber noch nicht festgelegt – wenn es soweit kommt, hat Roman zumindest schon mal seine Präferenz im Hinterkopf.

Es sieht danach aus, als wäre das Thema für Roman damit beendet. Er schließt seine Augen, um zu versuchen, an seinen Schlaf zu kommen.  
Aber wenn sie schon mal damit angefangen haben... Ja, es ist ihm immer noch unangenehm, doch jetzt ist er schon mittendrin, da kann er ruhig auch weitermachen.

Irgendwie ist es mehr als nur der Denkanstoß von Erik. Auch der Blowjob hat ihn dazu gebracht, darüber nachzudenken. Bis dahin konnte er sich nicht so recht vorstellen, mit Roman zu schlafen, hatte keine konkreten Vorstellungen, sondern nur ein 'irgendwann halt' im Kopf. Auch wenn alles bis dahin echt gut war.  
Aber dann kam der Ausflug in den Keller und... Er will mehr. Nicht sofort, jetzt kommt ja dann auch erst mal die Länderspielpause, aber wer weiß, was danach passiert. Fakt ist, dass es nun wesentlich konkreter ist.

„Dann darfst du die Position aussuchen.“

Roman öffnet die Augen wieder, er ist sofort wieder voll da. Und er lacht. Drückt seine Hand und lacht.  
Ernst nimmt er die Aufforderung trotzdem.

„Position... Mh. Am einfachsten und unkompliziertesten ist es eigentlich auf dem Bauch oder auf den Knien. Also, wenn du auf dem Bauch liegst und ich...“

Sein Freund senkt kurz den Blick. Ah, wird er endlich auch verlegen? Ist halt doch ziemlich schwierig, über dieses Thema zu sprechen – zum Glück, wie Pascal gerade sieht, nicht nur für ihn.

„Dann sehe ich dich aber nicht.“

Damit lockert er die Stimmung, das spürt er sofort. Roman erwidert sein Grinsen.

„Dann müssen wir es wohl vor einem Spiegel tun.“

Dass auch Roman nun wieder lockerer ist, wirkt irgendwie befreiend auf Pascal. Außerdem hat er alle Fragen, die er vorerst hatte, geklärt und... Er muss lachen, es muss einfach raus.  
Seinem Freund geht es ähnlich. Er stimmt in sein Lachen ein, dann lässt er seine Hand los, um den Arm um ihn zu legen und an sich zu ziehen.  
Damit liefert er Pascal die Vorlage für den nächsten blöden Spruch. Er spürt nämlich, dass Roman eine Latte hat und während ihn das vorher, mitten im Gespräch, noch ziemlich irritiert hätte, stachelt es ihn jetzt noch weiter an.

„Aber alles nur ganz theoretisch, mh?“

Mit einem – wie er hofft – unschuldigen Blick drückt er seinen Schenkel dagegen. Dass Roman so spürt, dass ihn das Gespräch, nachdem es nicht mehr ganz so unangenehm war, ebenfalls erregt hat, kann er nicht vermeiden, aber so weist er Roman darauf hin, was er meint.  
Und Roman versteht. Sein Grinsen ist ebenso versucht unschuldig – und er tut sich genauso schwer wie Pascal.

„Natürlich.“  
„Mh. Vier denken besser als zwei?“  
„Ganz genau.“

Sie schaffen es nur noch einen kurzen Moment, das Grinsen aufrecht zu erhalten, dann reicht es Pascal. Er muss jetzt...  
Er legt ebenfalls den Arm um Roman, rutscht noch etwas näher zu ihm, bevor er ihn endlich küsst. Auch wenn sie noch nicht das ganze Gespräch in die Praxis umsetzen müssen – ein bisschen geht dann doch.

Schlafen steht nun endgültig hinten an, an Schlaf ist gerade nicht zu denken. Jetzt braucht er Nähe und Küsse und seinen Freund und -  
Pascal zupft an Romans Pants, er bringt nur noch ein Raunen hervor.

„Zieh' dich aus.“

Roman gehorcht sofort, es bedarf keiner weiteren Überredung. Nicht nur das: Er hilft Pascal dabei, sich ebenfalls auszuziehen. Dann verringert er sofort wieder den Abstand zwischen ihnen und ihre nackten Körper treffen aufeinander.  
So geil der Blowjob auch war, das hat Pascal vorher gefehlt. Roman war einfach zu weit weg und kam erst dann wieder näher, als er schon fertig war. Im Moment dagegen berühren sich ihre Erektionen, sie umklammern sich, sie sind sich nah und Roman küsst ihn voller Hingabe.

Wenn es nach Roman geht, sind sie sich noch nicht nah genug. Seine Hände gleiten über Pascals Rücken nach unten bis zu seinem Po und kneten ihn. Keine Zurückhaltung mehr, das spürt Pascal. Und verdammt, es fühlt sich gut an. Er drängt sich noch näher an Roman, hofft so, mehr zu bekommen.  
Erst einmal bekommt er weniger. Roman nimmt eine Hand von seinem Po. Allerdings nur, damit er über Pascals Oberschenkel streichen und dann Pascal Bein über seine schieben kann. Es benötigt nicht einmal sein gekeuchtes „Komm her.“, damit Pascal mitmacht.

Stimmt, so ist es wirklich besser. Beinahe ineinander verknotet sind sie sich noch näher, er spürt Roman noch intensiver. Spürt Romans Latte gegen seine eigene drücken, spürt, wie Romans Hüfte gegen seine stößt.

Wieder unterbricht Roman den Kuss, um etwas loszuwerden. Nicht direkt – er atmet schwer, braucht erst einmal einen Moment, um die Ruhe zu finden, etwas sagen zu können.  
Trotzdem klingt er noch atemlos, als es soweit ist.

„Ich bin so scharf auf dich, ey.“

Pascal bringt ebenfalls erst einmal keinen Ton heraus, seine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt. Schon alleine wegen dieser Aussage – klingt ja verdammt glaubwürdig und er spürt die Beweise -, aber auch, weil das gerade echt geil ist, wie Roman ihn anfasst, Roman so anzufassen – das, was gerade zwischen ihnen ist.  
Was soll er darauf antworten? Er ist überwältigt.

„Ich will dich.“

Konkretisieren kann er das im Augenblick nicht. Er kann kaum noch denken, aber das steht fest – er will Roman. Er will, dass Roman ihn so anfasst, er will Sex in allen Formen mit ihm – und er will eben auch Sex.  
Nur nicht heute. Dafür sind sie schon viel zu weit – so lange würden sie nicht mehr durchhalten.

~*~*~


	35. Die kluge Hasenmutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Ich hab die Transferphase verdaut (oder so), bin aus dem Urlaub zurück und endlich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel da! \o/

_Die kluge Hasenmutter:  
Ein armenisches Märchen. Eine Häsin wird im Winter von einem Wolf erwischt, kann ihn jedoch mit dem Versprechen, ihm im Sommer ihre Jungen zu bringen, davon abhalten, sie zu fressen. Als der Sommer kommt und der Wolf die versprochenen Jungen einfordert, befiehlt sie ihren Häschen, Maiskolben ins Maul zu nehmen, wenn sie auf den Wolf zulaufen. Der erkennt die Kolben aus der Ferne nicht und fragt, was sie dort haben. Die Mutter erzählt ihm, dass die Kleinen, seit sie Löwenfett gefressen haben, übermäßig stark sind und jedes Tier, das ihnen begegnet, auffressen. In ihren Mündern tragen sie die Überreste von Wölfen, behauptet sie. Der Wolf verzichtet darauf, ihre Jungen zu fressen._

~*~*~

Es ist erstaunlich praktisch für ihre Beziehung, dass sie zusammen in einer Mannschaft spielen. Und das liegt nicht nur daran, dass es natürlich echt schön ist, nur dann nicht beieinander zu sein, wenn Spiele anstehen, für die Roman nominiert wurde und Pascal nicht. Durch die Zeit, die sie gemeinsam in Hotels verbracht haben, haben sie sich auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise kennengelernt.  
Soll heißen: Pascal weiß nicht, ob er sich einfach so zu Roman ins Badezimmer gesellt hätte, wenn er das nicht schon immer in den Teamhotels gemacht hätte. Man kann ja nicht einfach seinen Freund im Bad stören, rein theoretisch. Dass es bei Roman kein Problem ist, weiß er, weil sie sich vor allem in den Trainingslagern immer das Bad geteilt haben und das echt lustig war.

So hat er also überhaupt keine Hemmungen, sich auf den Toilettendeckel zu setzen, während Roman sich um seine Gesichtsbehaarung kümmert. Augenbrauen zupfen, den Bart dort, wo es nötig ist, kürzen... Muss ja alles seine Ordnung haben.  
Auch seinen Freund stört das – wie erwartet – nicht. Pascal glaubt sogar, dass er ziemlich froh darüber ist, bei diesen öden Beschäftigungen etwas Ablenkung zu haben.

Heute gibt es mal etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen. Normalerweise leistet er Roman einfach so Gesellschaft und sie plaudern über alles Mögliche, doch heute hat Pascal ein Wunschthema – eine wichtige Frage.  
Als Roman endlich wieder seinen Kopf aus dem Wasserstrahl vom Wasserhahn zieht, ist der passende Moment dafür gekommen, beschließt Pascal.

„Roman, was wünschst du dir zum Geburtstag?“

Roman kann erst einmal nicht antworten. Er vergräbt sein Gesicht in einem Handtuch. Dann dreht er sich zu Pascal um. Seine Stirn ist gerunzelt, er denkt nach.

„Mh... Einen besonderen Wunsch habe ich eigentlich nicht. Ich will, dass das mit uns so weitergeht.“  
„Tut es sowieso. Das musst du dir nicht extra wünschen.“

Pascal reicht ihm die Pinzette, Roman bedankt sich mit einem Nicken und wendet sich wieder dem Spiegel zu.  
Er sitzt am richtigen Fleck – hat er ja auch schon ein paar Mal geprobt, er hat sich extra einen Sitzplatz gesucht, von dem aus er Roman im Spiegel beobachten kann. Im Moment bedeutet das, dass er Romans Strahlen sehen kann.  
Schon irgendwie merkwürdig bei ihnen. Eigentlich ist ihnen beiden bewusst, dass sie miteinander sehr zufrieden und glücklich sind und trotzdem freuen sie beide sich jedes Mal wie ein Schneekönig, wenn das bestätigt wird.

„Kein anderer Wunsch?“  
„Neee. Ich brauche nichts Großes. Meinen größten Wunsch kannst du eh nicht erfüllen.“  
„Und der wäre?“

Roman beugt sich nun nach vorne, um einen besseren Blick auf die zu bearbeitenden Stellen zu haben. Dann fängt er an, sich einzelne Haare aus den Augenbrauen zu zupfen.  
Reden kann er dabei zum Glück immer noch.

„Verschieb' die Länderspielpause, damit wir an meinem Geburtstag hier sind und nicht beide bei der Nationalmannschaft.“  
„Was? Die ist da?“

Das war ihm wirklich nicht bewusst – er konnte das zeitlich nicht richtig einordnen. Er wusste zwar, dass bald die Länderspiele anstehen und dass Roman bald Geburtstag hat, aber dass sich das überschneidet, hatte er nicht auf dem Schirm.

„Ja, leider.“  
„Ach, Scheiße.“  
„Sag' ich doch.“

Dabei hat er sich sogar schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, Roman mit einem Frühstück im Bett zu wecken und so etwas. Das fällt alles ins Wasser.  
Nein, das kann er so nicht zulassen. Er will mit Roman feiern und wenn sie an seinem Geburtstag keine Zeit haben...

„Wollen wir deinen Geburtstag nachfeiern?“  
„Klar. Ich kann ja schlecht die Jungs in die Slowakei einladen. Das muss warten, bis wieder alle zurück sind.“

Pascal schüttelt den Kopf, auch wenn die Möglichkeit besteht, dass Roman nicht auf seine Reflexion im Spiegel achtet. Sein Freund sieht das etwas beschränkt.

„Klar, das sowieso. Ich meinte uns. Wollen wir so tun, als wäre dein Geburtstag erst dann, wenn wir beide wieder zuhause sind? Ich gratuliere dir natürlich schon am echten Geburtstag, aber... Ich will, dass du einen schönen Geburts-Tag hast.“

Als er die Trennung im Wort „Geburtstag“ ganz deutlich ausspricht, kommt die Botschaft auch bei Roman an und er versteht endlich, dass es nicht darum geht, eine Party zu feiern, sondern den Tag miteinander zu verbringen.  
Und wieder kehrt das Lächeln zurück.

„Da wäre echt schön.“

~*~*~

Pascal war schon länger nicht mehr für eine Übernachtung in seiner alten Heimat. Normalerweise beschränkt er sich immer auf Nachmittagsbesuche.  
Heute hat es sich angeboten. Roman übernachtet heute im Teamhotel, er wäre also alleine zuhause gewesen. Deshalb hat er die Gelegenheit genutzt und sich bei seinen Eltern einquartiert. Er würde nämlich gerne mit ihnen über ein paar Dinge, die ihm auf dem Herzen liegen, sprechen.

Gerade könnte ein guter Moment dafür sein. Pascal sitzt am Esstisch, seine Mutter bereitet an der Arbeitsfläche in der Küche das Abendessen vor. Sogar sein Vater hat sich schon eingefunden – er sitzt ihm gegenüber, bis gerade eben haben sie sich über die Taktik von Thomas Tuchel unterhalten.  
Das Thema ist jetzt beendet, er kann also eines der Themen auspacken, wegen denen er hauptsächlich hier ist. Dann kann sich auch seine Mutter wieder am Gespräch beteiligen – die Entfernung zwischen Arbeitsfläche und Esstisch ist so gering, dass man sich problemlos unterhalten kann, allerdings geht ihr Interesse an Fußball nicht darüber hinaus, dass ihr Sohn erfolgreich ist und Spaß am Sport hat.

Seine Mutter kommt ihm zuvor. Darüber beschweren kann er sich allerdings nicht – sie leitet das Gespräch in die richtige Richtung.

„Wie geht’s Roman? Ist bei euch alles okay?“

Kurz überlegt Pascal, ob da ein bisschen Hoffnung auf eine negative Antwort mitschwingt. Aber dem ist nicht so – seine Mutter wirkt ehrlich interessiert.  
Wie sein Vater bei seinem Outing vorhergesagt hat, war sie anfangs tatsächlich etwas skeptisch. Doch dann hat Pascal Roman mit nach Hause gebracht und bei diesem Besuch ist die ganze Skepsis verschwunden. Roman hat einen guten Eindruck gemacht – sie haben einen guten Eindruck gemacht. Sein Freund war schnell integriert und jetzt hat Pascal einen weiteren Beweis dafür bekommen, dass er als sein Freund akzeptiert wird.

„Läuft ganz gut.“

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. Was soll er da groß sagen? Es fällt ihm schwer, auf Kommando, ohne Anhaltspunkt, von Roman zu erzählen.  
Okay, eine Sache gäbe es...

Pascal beschließt, es einfach auszusprechen. Damit er es endlich loswird.

„Roman hat mich für Weihnachten zu seiner Familie in der Schweiz eingeladen.“

So, jetzt ist es raus.  
Pascal mustert die Tischplatte, seine Hände, sein Armband. Er wagt es nicht aufzusehen, kann weder seinen Vater noch seine Mutter ansehen. Die Enttäuschung in ihren Gesichtern will er nicht sehen.  
Weihnachten ist ihr Fest. Und er deutet an, es nicht mit ihnen verbringen zu wollen.

Doch dann hört er ein Lachen. Es kommt von der Küchenzeile und damit von seiner Mutter. Als er aufsieht, sieht er, dass sein Vater zwar mahnend zu ihr hinüber sieht, dass sich aber auch um seine Mundwinkel ein Lächeln kräuselt.  
Kaum bemerkt sein Erzeuger, dass er ihn ansieht, spricht er ihn an.

„Und du würdest gerne zusagen? Weil du gerne bei ihm wärst?“

Das trifft den Nagel auf den Kopf. Zumindest einen von mehreren Nägeln.  
Pascal nickt.

„Ja, schon. Ich... Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm verbringen will. Also, nicht nur. Wir wissen nicht, wie lange wir noch beim gleichen Verein spielen und deshalb will ich die Zeit, die ich mit ihm habe, nutzen.“  
„Und auch mal außerhalb von Dortmund mit ihm zusammen sein? Ist ja eigentlich schon ein gemeinsamer Urlaub...“

So hat er das noch gar nicht gesehen – aber seine Mutter hat recht. Es wäre richtig interessant, Roman mal unter anderen Umständen kennenzulernen. Mal raus aus den gemeinsamen vier Wänden zu kommen und so etwas. In Dortmund sind sie schon ein bisschen eingeschränkt, in Romans Heimat wäre vieles anders.  
Doch dann gibt es da eben auch noch die andere Seite.

„Aber ich will auch Weihnachten mit der Familie feiern. Das war die letzten Jahre immer lustig und... Es wäre komisch zu wissen, dass ihr zusammen feiert und ich nicht dabei bin.“

Hilflos hebt er die Hände. Das ist der Konflikt, der ihn schon seit einer Weile plagt und es hilft noch nicht einmal, das alles in Worte zu fassen. Eine Lösung hat er trotzdem noch nicht gefunden.  
Er mag es, an Weihnachten die Verwandtschaft zu treffen. Klar, nach einer Weile nerven sie, aber bis dahin – und auch danach wieder – ist es echt lustig mit ihnen.  
Auf der anderen Seite steht Roman und ein gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest mit ihm. Etwas komplett neues, unbekanntes, das zwar vielversprechend aussieht, aber ihm auch ein bisschen ungeheuer ist.

Wieder lacht seine Mutter und diesmal ist das Schmunzeln seines Vaters wesentlich deutlicher. Unverschämt wie eh und je, seine zwei Alten.  
Diese Meinung verstärkt sich, als seine Mutter seinen Zwiespalt kommentiert.

„Oh, mein Kleiner wird langsam erwachsen.“  
„Mama!“

Sie lacht einfach weiter, lässt sich von ihm nicht stören. Erst als der Inhalt des Topfes hinter ihr anfängt zu blubbern, beruhigt sie sich. Karma, würde er sagen.  
Sein Vater ist nun auch der Meinung, dass er genug ausgelacht wurde. Er mustert ihn ernst, dann lächelt er.

„Hör' auf dein Herz.“

Wow, ein sehr tiefgründiger Rat. Das hilft ihm auch nicht weiter. Sein Herz würde sich für Roman entscheiden, weil...  
Er hat sich schon ein bisschen Gedanken gemacht, wie es mit Roman sein könnte. Und es ist genau das, was seine Mutter vorher angesprochen hat – mit Roman in einem neuen Umfeld zu sein, sich von ihm die Schweiz zeigen lassen, auch mal mit ihm entspannen zu können, das wäre echt schön.  
Aber es geht eben nicht nur um sein Herz. Obwohl sich sein Herz für Roman entscheiden würde, fühlt er sich mit der Entscheidung nicht ganz wohl.

Zum Glück muss er das seinem Vater nicht erklären. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hat offensichtlich gereicht, er ergreift wieder das Wort.

„Überleg' dir, was du willst. Denk' nicht groß darüber nach, was wir uns wünschen. Natürlich hätten wir dich gerne bei uns. Aber wir gönnen dir auch dein Weihnachtsfest mit Roman.“

Diese Worte zu hören tut Pascal echt gut. Die Unsicherheit bleibt trotzdem.

„Aber es gehört doch dazu, dass ich an Weihnachten heim komme...“

Er weiß, dass diese Aussage dem widerspricht, was sein Vater gerade gesagt hat. Doch er wird dieses Gefühl einfach nicht los.  
Seine Mutter zieht den Topf vom Herd, dann kommt sie zu ihnen hinüber, nimmt ebenfalls am Esstisch Platz und umfasst seine Hände. Von Spott ist auf ihrem Gesicht keine Spur mehr – jetzt ist es Zeit für Tacheles.

„Dein Vater hat recht. Du sollst das tun, was dir am liebsten ist. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du die ganze Zeit über mit Leidensmiene hier herumhängst. Andersherum ist das auch so, Roman ist auch nicht glücklich, wenn du es nicht bist. Und als kleine Entscheidungshilfe...“

~*~*~

Schon alleine wegen dem Essen, das seine Mutter auftischt, hat es sich gelohnt, seine Eltern zu besuchen. Roman und er haben sich, was das Kochen angeht, schon weiterentwickelt, sie lernen immer mehr dazu und finden heraus, was schmeckt und was nicht. So gut wie bei seiner Mutter schmeckt es trotzdem nicht. Zumindest schmeckt es anders und es ist echt schön, diesen Geschmack wieder auf der Zunge zu haben, den ganz eigenen Kochstil seiner Mutter.

Aber dieser Besuch hat auch andere Vorteile. Vorteile und Tatsachen, die er zu seinem eigenen Vorteil machen kann. Eine dieser Tatsachen ist, dass er heute als hilfesuchender Sohn da ist und diesen Ruf – zum Glück nur für heute – schon weg hat. Das kann er ausnutzen und andere Fragen klären, die er noch so hat.  
In anderen Worten: Er kann seinen Eltern weiter ein Loch in den Bauch fragen und sich elterlichen Rat holen.

„Was macht man so, wenn man seine Schwiegereltern zum ersten Mal trifft?“

Das ist kein Thema für seinen Vater – zumindest isst er einfach weiter, ohne etwas zu sagen. Dafür ergreift seine Mutter das Wort.

„Frag' einfach Roman.“  
„Weil er weiß, welche Vorstellungen seine Eltern haben? Aber er kennt sie nicht als Fremde.“

Sie schüttelt den Kopf und grinst.

„Nein. Weil er es echt gut gemacht hat.“

Aha. Wusste er es doch. Roman hat also vom ersten Moment an gepunktet.  
Als er Roman mit nach Hause gebracht hat, hat er sich gedacht, dass er an der Stelle seiner Eltern sofort ziemlich begeistert von ihm gewesen wäre. Okay, vielleicht war das doch ein bisschen subjektiv, aber zumindest hätte er Roman sympathisch gefunden. Sein Freund hat sich nämlich von seiner besten Seite gezeigt, war echt liebenswert – gleichzeitig ein bisschen zurückhaltend und sehr freundlich.

„Was hat er alles richtig gemacht?“  
„Also, mich hat er dadurch überzeugt, dass er dich glücklich macht.“

Sehr diplomatisch von seinem Vater. Zu diplomatisch, findet seine Mutter. Sie sieht ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, ihr Blick sagt ganz eindeutig „Wer's glaubt.“. Und das erkennt auch ihr Ehemann.

„Was? Das stimmt. Ich habe gesehen, wie Pascal ihn angesehen hat und wie er sich in seiner Gegenwart verhalten hat. Da hätte er schon viel falsch machen müssen, um den guten Eindruck kaputt zu machen.“

Auch davon scheint seine Mutter nicht ganz überzeugt zu sein. Pascal dagegen denkt anders über diese Aussage.  
Verdammt, hat er sich so wenig im Griff? Hat er Roman wirklich so sehr angehimmelt? Gut, er sieht Roman gerne an, er denkt sich oft, wenn er ihn ansieht, dass er einen richtig guten Fang gemacht hat und so etwas. Aber dass man ihm das anmerkt, war ihm nicht bewusst.

„Also, bei mir musste Roman sich mehr anstrengen. Hat er aber auch gemacht. Er war nett, freundlich, höflich. Und er hatte sogar ein Geschenk dabei. Das kommt immer gut, das zeigt, dass du etwas zurückgeben willst dafür, dass du zu Besuch kommen darfst.“  
„Dann sollte ich auch etwas mitbringen...“

Wenn er Romans Eltern vorgestellt wird, ist das ja nicht nur so ein kurzer Besuch wie der bei seinen Eltern. Sie werden wahrscheinlich dort über Nacht bleiben, in dem Besuch sind also mehrere Essen und eine Übernachtung eingeschlossen. Da ist dann auf jeden Fall ein Geschenk fällig.  
Bleibt nur noch die Frage, welches.

~*~*~


	36. Versuchskaninchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe mir mal wieder vorgenommen, in Zukunft schneller zu posten. Mal schauen, wie lange ich das durchhalte...... :D

_Versuchskaninchen:  
Ein Mensch/ein Kaninchen, an dem etwas ausprobiert werden soll. Kann natürlich auch gedeutet werden als 'Kaninchen, die etwas miteinander versuchen'._

~*~*~

Morgen ist es soweit, morgen geht die nächste Länderspielpause offiziell los – morgen reisen sie beide ab zu ihren jeweiligen Länderspielen. Aber Pascal kann nicht in Erinnerungen schwelgen, kann nicht darüber nachdenken, was während und nach der letzten Länderspielpause passiert ist. Denn jetzt muss er mit seinem Freund streiten.

„Du hast gesagt, du packst heute noch.“  
„Aber Packen ist so nervig.“  
„Und du denkst, dass es morgen weniger nervig ist?“

Schon seit einer Weile quengelt Roman deswegen herum. Mittlerweile hat Pascal in allen möglichen Facetten erfahren, dass er ungerne packt und Ordnung allgemein für ziemlich überflüssig und störend hält. Ist ein bisschen paradox, weil ihm Ordnung dabei helfen würde, endlich seinen Koffer gepackt zu bekommen, aber Pascal kommt nicht dazu, das zu hinterfragen.  
Er selbst klingt wohl auch etwas nörgelig. Aber es geht ihm noch nicht einmal darum, Roman zu kritisieren und sauer auf ihn zu sein, weil er nicht tut, was er will – ihn ärgert es einfach nur, dass Roman das Kofferpacken bis zum letzten Moment aufschiebt.  
Der letzte Moment ist morgen Vormittag. Da würde er lieber mit Roman im Bett liegen und noch ein bisschen seine Nähe genießen, bevor sich ihre Wege für ein paar Tage trennen. Und dass Roman ihm das nehmen will, stört ihn.

„Ich hab' ja schon ein bisschen gepackt. Morgen kommt wieder ein bisschen, dann habe ich es.“

Eigentlich wollten sie nur noch die Küche aufräumen und sich dann einen gemütlichen Abend machen. Vielleicht mit Kofferpacken, ja, aber hauptsächlich mit Zweisamkeit. Stattdessen liegen sie sich schon den ganzen Tag über in den Haaren wegen der blöden Packerei.  
Warum ist Roman so unsensibel? Warum erkennt er nicht, dass Pascal deswegen will, dass er effektiv seinen Koffer packt, damit sie noch mehr Zeit miteinander haben?

Pascal gibt auf. Er wendet sich von Roman ab, geht... Wohin soll er gehen? Er will seinen Frust rauslassen, will sich aber gleichzeitig auch in eine Ecke verziehen und ebenfalls alles stehen und liegen lassen. Warum soll er sich anstrengen, wenn sein Freund das nicht für nötig hält?  
Weit kommt er nicht. Plötzlich ist Roman direkt hinter ihm und schlingt die Arme um ihn.

„Bist du sauer?“

Na super. Jetzt ist er plötzlich doch einfühlsam. Und er hat das Niveau eines Fünfjährigen. Wer war gleich noch mal der Ältere von ihnen?

„Nein.“  
„Beleidigt?“

Diesmal kann er beim besten Willen nicht verneinen. Irgendwie trifft es das schon und das soll Roman ruhig wissen – zumindest will er sich nicht den Aufwand machen, ihm dort etwas vorzuspielen.  
Er schweigt also und Roman versteht. Ein leises Seufzen, dann drückt er ihn an sich.

„Lass' es raus.“  
„Ich will morgen früh so lange wie möglich mit dir im Bett liegen bleiben. Und du willst da Koffer packen.“

Schweigen. Von Roman kommt gar keine Reaktion, er bewegt sich nicht einmal mehr. Nur seine Brust hebt und senkt sich.  
Dann streichen seine Finger ganz vorsichtig über seinen Oberkörper.

„Hilfst du mir wenigstens? Ich hab' grad echt gar keinen Bock mehr, aber wenn wir zu zweit anpacken...“

Und das soll ihn überzeugen?  
Tut es schon ein kleines bisschen. Verdammt. Aber Roman geht ein Stück auf seine Forderung ein und das hebt Pascals Stimmung ein wenig.

„Ich muss mein Zeug packen.“  
„Aber zu zweit geht es besser.“

Was soll er dazu sagen? Sein Ziel – Roman zum Kofferpacken zu bewegen – hätte er damit erreicht. Nur halt anders als gedacht.

„Glaube ich nicht, aber wenn du meinst...“

Damit wäre die Sache eigentlich erledigt und sie könnten endlich weitermachen. Den Streit hinter sich lassen und das tun, was noch so ansteht.  
Aber solange Roman ihn noch hält, kann er noch schmollen und Pascal sieht keinen Grund, jetzt schon damit aufzuhören. Er bleibt also einfach stehen, macht keine Anstalten, Roman etwas von den Zärtlichkeiten zurückzugeben, aber er löst sich auch nicht von ihm.

Roman merkt, worauf er herauswill. Eine Weile lang setzt er seine Streicheleinheiten fort, dann, als von Pascal immer noch keine Reaktion kommt, seufzt er und drückt ihm einen Kuss hinter das Ohr.

„Mein armer Passi. Du hast einen Freund verdient, der dir deine Wünsche von den Augen abliest und der dir das gibt, was du brauchst.“

Nicht einmal, wenn er nicht das Grinsen aus Romans Stimme heraushören würde, würde er ihm das abnehmen. Deshalb bleibt ihm auch nur eine einzige angemessene Antwort.

„Idiot.“

Eigentlich tut Roman das schon. Natürlich nicht immer, doch das kann man auch nicht erwarten. Allgemein gesehen macht Roman ihn jedoch echt glücklich. Da könnte man ihm so eine Nachlässigkeit schon verzeihen...  
Er wird aber einen Teufel tun und diese Erkenntnis mit Roman teilen.

Roman schiebt seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter, sein Mund befindet sich nun direkt neben Pascals Ohr. So kann er ganz leise weitersprechen.

„Stimmt. Und zwar dein Idiot. Hast du dir so ausgesucht.“

Ja, verdammt, das hat er. Und wieder wird ihm bewusst, dass er mit dieser Entscheidung echt nicht unzufrieden sein kann.  
Die Spannung verschwindet aus Pascals Körper, er lässt sich gegen seinen Freund sinken. Nur ein winziges bisschen, aber das reicht aus, dass Roman es merkt. Er lacht nämlich plötzlich.

„Du kannst einfach nicht sauer auf mich sein.“  
„Doch.“

Kann er eben doch. Nur halt nicht besonders lange.

„Mh...“

Roman klingt danach, als wäre ihm dieser Zusatz durchaus bewusst. Immerhin hackt er nicht darauf herum.  
Die Alternative ist wesentlich besser. Er nimmt die Streicheleinheiten wieder auf, dann ertasten seine Finger den Saum von Pascals T-Shirt und schieben sich darunter.

„Ich mach's wieder gut.“

Wieder raunt er direkt in Pascals Ohr. Und diesmal mit einem Unterton, bei dem sich Pascals Nackenhaare aufstellen.  
Dass er sich umstimmen beziehungsweise besänftigen lässt, war ja klar, aber dass Roman das so schnell schafft... Gut, bei diesem Einsatz und bei diesen miesen Tricks ist das nachvollziehbar.

Romans Hand streicht unter seinem T-Shirt nach oben, zieht den Stoff dabei so weit wie nötig mit sich. Pascal schließt die Augen und lässt den Kopf nach hinten sinken, als er an einer Brustwarze inne hält und mit dem Daumen darüber reibt.  
Damit bietet er seinem Freund unbewusst seinen Hals an. Und der nimmt das stumme Angebot sofort an – erst leckt er über das Stück Hals, das er erreichen kann, ohne Pascal loszulassen, dann senken sich seine Lippen darauf.  
Der Streit ist jetzt endgültig egal. Jetzt zählen nur noch Romans Berührungen und Liebkosungen.

Nun greift auch Pascal ins Geschehen ein. Er will mehr von dem, was Roman ihm gerade gibt, also muss er dafür sorgen, dass er mehr tun kann. Und das geht am besten, wenn er sein T-Shirt auszieht.  
Ein kleiner Schritt nach vorne genügt, damit er seinen Plan in die Realität durchsetzen kann. Kaum erkennt Roman, was er da vorhat, spürt Pascal auch schon seine Hände, die ihm dabei helfen, das erste Kleidungsstück loszuwerden.  
Anschließend lehnt er sich wieder gegen Roman.

Schon alleine das wäre schön. Sich an Roman zu lehnen, sich von ihm halten zu lassen... Er fühlt sich richtig gut aufgehoben an Romans breiter Brust, mit seinen starken Armen um sich.  
Aber sein Freund hat noch mehr in petto.

Roman nimmt die Streicheleinheiten wieder auf, diesmal – wie er es sich gewünscht hat – wesentlich forscher und direkter. Seine zweite Hand verharrt nicht mehr bewegungslos auf seinem Bauch, sondern streichelt ihn jetzt auch und das ist so...  
Pascal macht intuitiv noch einen winzigen Schritt nach hinten, sucht damit noch mehr Nähe zu Roman. Mehr geht damit aber wirklich nicht mehr. Schließlich drückt Roman ihn ja auch an sich.

Lange begnügt sich Roman damit nicht. Nach einer Weile wandert eine Hand wieder nach unten und schlüpft dort ohne Zögern unter seinen Hosenbund. Dort lassen sich seine Finger ganz viel Zeit, bevor sie sich endlich um seinen Schwanz legen.  
Pascal japst, seine Hüfte zuckt nach hinten. Das leise Brummen von Roman klingt echt vielversprechend – er ist also nicht der einzige, der sich so gehen lässt.  
Warum sollten sie auch nicht? Vor allem er – warum sollte er nicht Romans Berührungen genießen? Sein Freund gibt sich viel Mühe und das kommt bei ihm an.

Und wie. Als Roman beginnt, ganz gemächlich seine Hand an Pascals Schwanz auf und ab gleiten zu lassen, verwandeln sich seine Beine gefühlt in Pudding und er ist echt froh darüber, dass er seinen starken Freund als Halt hat.  
Weit kommt Roman allerdings nicht. Die Hose schränkt ihn zu sehr ein, er muss nach kurzer Zeit unterbrechen. Dann gesellt sich auch noch seine zweite Hand, die bis jetzt noch auf seinem Oberkörper lag, nach unten, Roman friemelt seine Hose auf und schiebt sie ein Stück nach unten, damit er mehr Bewegungsfreiheit hat.

Mann, er kriegt einfach nicht genug davon. Jedes Mal, wenn Roman ihm einen runterholt, wünscht sich Pascal, dass das noch einige Male passiert. Er stellt sich einfach so unglaublich gut an und es ist ja nicht nur seine Hand – es ist das Gesamtpaket.  
Jetzt ist es noch mal etwas ganz anderes. Romans Atem an seinem Ohr, hin und wieder ein Keuchen, sein Körper in Pascals Rücken...  
Seine Hand schnellt nach hinten, er packt Romans Oberschenkel, seine Hüfte, irgendetwas in dieser Richtung erwischt er und so kann er ihn noch näher an sich ziehen.

Romans nun wieder freie Hand legt sich plötzlich an sein Kinn, er dreht Pascals Kopf zu sich. Für einen Moment sehen sie sich kurz an, dann schnappt Roman nach seinen Lippen, fängt damit einen fahrigen Kuss an, den sie beide nicht wirklich konsequent durchhalten. Immer wieder müssen sie inne halten, müssen sich auf Romans Hand an Pascals Latte konzentrieren... Trotzdem nehmen sie den Kuss immer wieder auf.

Es ist so gut, so verdammt gut. Pascal fühlt sich, als würde er jeden Moment schmelzen.  
Und er braucht mehr. Noch mehr.

„Zieh' mich aus.“

Roman wimmert, Pascal sieht, wie er die Augen kurz schließt. Dann liegen wieder seine Hände auf Pascals Hosenbund, er reißt und zerrt und man merkt ihm die Ungeduld an.  
Irgendwie schafft er es so tatsächlich, seine Hose so weit nach unten zu befördern, dass Pascal sie von den Beinen kicken kann.  
Damit ist er komplett nackt. In ihrer Küche. Hatten sie so auch noch nie.

Nun widmet Roman sich wieder seiner Erektion, er drängt sich ganz nah an ihn. Trotzdem passt etwas noch nicht.  
Roman hat zu viel an. Und er macht keinerlei Anstalten, das zu ändern.

Kurz flackert ein Bild durch Pascals Kopf, wie es aussehen würde, wenn auch Roman nackt wäre. Dabei geht es ihm nicht einmal darum, wie Roman nackt aussieht – wenn Roman jetzt, in diesem Moment, keine Klamotten mehr hätte, würde er sich von hinten nackt an ihn schmiegen und das...  
Das würde schon ziemlich stark Richtung Sex gehen.

Es stört ihn nicht, überraschenderweise. Er will das, er will Roman so spüren, wie sie jetzt stehen, nur eben ohne Klamotten. Aber es kann ziemlich gut sein, dass das Romans Beweggründe dafür sind, angezogen zu bleiben. Weil er Angst hat, ihn einzuschüchtern oder zu weit gehen.  
Würde er nicht. Und das muss Pascal ihm mitteilen.

Als sie den Kuss wieder aussetzen, hält er Romans Kinn so fest, dass er nicht einfach weitermachen kann. Er sucht den Blickkontakt, dann wird er seinen Wunsch los.

„Zieh' dich auch aus.“

Romans Augen weiten sich, aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Pascal, wie sein Adamsapfel auf und ab wandert. Doch er merkt schnell, dass Pascal das ernst meint. Ein leichtes Nicken, dann macht er einen kleinen Schritt nach hinten und zieht sein T-Shirt über den Kopf – es streift Pascals Rücken, als er es auf den Boden wirft. Während er sich seiner Hose und Unterhose entledigt, legt er seinen Arm um Pascals Hüfte und hält ihn so nahe bei sich, wie es ihm möglich ist, ohne sich selbst zu blockieren, als hätte er Angst, er könnte weglaufen.  
Tut er nicht, auf keinen Fall. Erst recht jetzt nicht.

Dann ist auch Roman endlich nackt und er drängt sich an ihn und...  
Ja, er will das. So sehr. Das fühlt sich so gut an, das ist so gut, das ist so -

Roman umklammert ihn, seine Umarmung ist so unglaublich fest, er drückt ihn ganz nah an sich und Pascal spürt, dass er ebenso überwältigt ist wie er. Und Romans Latte – schon ziemlich ausgeprägt, das kann er sogar aus dieser Perspektive sagen – an seinem Po... Auch sie spricht eine eindeutige Sprache.

„Passi...“

Seine Stimme, ey, seine Stimme. Sie klingt so... Atemlos, etwas brüchig, echt schön und erotisch, irgendwie.  
Pascal lässt wieder den Kopf nach hinten sinken und schließt die Augen. Das ist das Zeichen für Roman, seine Hand wieder nach unten zu schicken.

Tut er auch. Ganz langsam. Beide Hände streicheln zärtlich über seinen Bauch, tasten sich ganz langsam nach unten und Pascal weiß nicht, ob er ihn dafür verfluchen soll, weil er endlich Erlösung will oder ob er das genießen soll, weil sich das richtig gut anfühlt.  
Er muss sich nicht entscheiden. Eine Hand verharrt auf seinem Bauch, hält die Streicheleinheiten aufrecht, während sich seine zweite Hand erneut um Pascals Glied schließt.

Das ist so unfassbar gut...  
Und was überraschenderweise einen Großteil dazu beiträgt, ist Romans Schwanz, der sich in seine Spalte drückt. Er will mehr davon, das steht fest.  
Nur nicht mehr heute. Dazu ist er schon viel zu nah an seinem Höhepunkt.

~*~*~

Roman riecht so unglaublich gut... Er ist ein bisschen verschwitzt, aber irgendwie trägt das zum Charme bei. Hätte er ja bis vor nicht allzu langer Zeit nicht gedacht, dass er mal den Geruch eines verschwitzten Kerls echt attraktiv findet.  
Pascal hat sein Gesicht in Romans Halsbeuge vergraben und macht keinerlei Anstalten, sich in absehbarer Zeit aufzurichten. Ist viel zu bequem so. Mit Romans Geruch in seiner Nase und in seiner Umarmung...

Dann streicht Roman durch seine Haare und Pascal spürt, wie sein Oberkörper vibriert, als er lacht.

„Lässt du mich heute irgendwann noch los?“

Mann, und sein Akzent, auf den steht er auch total. Roman hat so unglaublich viele liebenswerte Eigenschaften und... Ja, es kann gut sein, dass er noch ein bisschen auf Wolke Sieben schwebt.

„Nein.“

Blöde Frage aber auch. Und damit sein Freund auch wirklich versteht, was er meint, drückt er ihn noch fester an sich.  
Wieder lacht Roman, er erwidert den Druck.

„Hab' ich ja kein Problem damit, aber... Ist ein bisschen unbequem hier.“

Gut, da hat er nicht ganz unrecht. Sie stehen immer noch in der Küche und alleine ein Sitzplatz wäre schon ein Fortschritt.

„Wir gehen ins Bett und da lass' ich dich nicht mehr los?“  
„Du bist so süß, Passi.“

Eigentlich hat er ja etwas dagegen, süß genannt zu werden. Wenn es allerdings Roman ist, der das sagt, noch dazu in diesem Tonfall, und wenn er ihm daraufhin einen Kuss auf die Schläfe drückt, ist das schon ganz okay.  
Nicht okay dagegen ist, dass Roman danach einfach einen Schritt zurück macht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist zwar bedauernd, aber das macht die Sache auch nicht viel besser.

„Wir müssen doch noch packen.“

Ist nicht sein Ernst, oder? Vorher hat er sich so sehr dagegen gesträubt, dass sie sich sogar in die Haare bekommen haben und jetzt unterbricht er die Kuscheleinheit, um zu packen?

„Jetzt hab' ich aber keine Lust mehr auf Packen.“  
„Doch, jetzt wird fertig gepackt.“

Roman ist unerbittlich, das merkt er jetzt schon. Allerdings bedeutet das nicht, dass er das einfach so hinnimmt. Erst einmal knurrt er vor sich hin, während er sein T-Shirt zurecht zieht.  
Sein unfairer Freund grinst ihn an.

„Keine Widerrede. Ich will doch morgen mein Frühstück im Bett.“

Ja, er hat wirklich keine Chance – Roman hat sich das jetzt in den Kopf gesetzt und eigentlich hat er ja auch recht. Zumindest damit, dass es sinnvoll wäre, noch heute Abend zu packen.  
Als Pascal an ihm vorbeigeht, verpasst er ihm einen Schlag gegen die Schulter.

„Das Frühstück im Bett kriegst du erst, wenn wir deinen Geburtstag feiern.“

~*~*~


	37. Viel Glück zum Nichtgeburtstag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na, wer sagts denn? Ging doch richtig flott diesmal :D
> 
> Ugh, wer von euch findet Verfilmungen auch so furchtbar? Ich sollte nie wieder Filme schauen, von denen ich mal das Buch gelesen hab. Ich wäre als Regisseur jemand, der alles wörtlich nehmen würde. Und hätte ständig ein Problem mit Überlänge weil "kann man doch nicht weglassen" :D

_Viel Glück zum Nichtgeburtstag:_  
_Zitat aus 'Alice im Wunderland'._  
_„Die Statistik sagt, sagt – du hast Geburtstag – leider nur ein einzig Mal im Jahr – aber alle anderen Tage im Jahr haben wir Nichtgeburtstag – und alle diese Tage feiern wir!“ – der Märzhase und der Uhrmacher_

~*~*~

Als Pascal aufwacht, schläft Roman noch. Er liegt ihm zugewandt, seine Gesichtszüge sind entspannt, seine Hand hat sich in Herrn Hases Bauch vergraben. Ist ziemlich ungewöhnlich, normalerweise liegt der Hase immer irgendwo im Bett oder auf dem Boden herum, weil Roman ihn wohl im Schlaf durch die Gegend pfeffert. Aber jetzt sind Tier und Herrchen friedlich vereint.  
Aufwecken oder liegen lassen? Es ist eine schwere Entscheidung. Einerseits ist die Situation echt ideal – er könnte jetzt einfach aufstehen, das Frühstück herrichten und Roman nachher mit einem Frühstück aufwecken. Doch auf der anderen Seite würde er, bevor er das Essen vorbereitet, gerne noch mit seinem Freund kuscheln.

Sein Herz trifft schließlich die Entscheidung. Er rutscht zu Roman hinüber, hebt dessen oberen Arm hoch, rutscht auf den unten liegenden Arm und lässt dann den oberen Arm auf sich sinken. Wenn Roman ihn noch nicht bewusst umarmt, muss er eben nachhelfen.  
Herrn Hase schiebt er dabei zur Seite. Jetzt ist er an der Reihe – jetzt darf er mit Roman Geburtstag feiern. Herr Hase war immerhin schon an Romans eigentlichen Geburtstag in seinem Bett, Pascal konnte an diesem Tag nur mit ihm telefonieren.  
Als er beginnt, die Konturen von Romans Gesicht nachzuzeichnen, wacht er langsam auf. Kurz rümpft er die Nase, als ob ihn die Berührungen kitzeln würden, seine Mundwinkel wandern ein kleines bisschen nach oben, er blinzelt, dann öffnet er die Augen und sieht ihn verschlafen an.

„Morgen, Schlafmütze.“

Keine Antwort von Roman. Er grinst und verbirgt sein Gesicht in Pascals Halsbeuge. So wie es aussieht, ist auch er bereit für das Geburtstagskuscheln.  
Eine Weile lang bleiben sie einfach so liegen. Pascal streicht über Romans Rücken, ganz langsam, so dass er ganz bewusst alles wahrnehmen kann – wie breit sein Rücken ist, wie sich die Muskeln geringfügig bewegen. Und Roman... Der genießt das einfach nur. Er bleibt wach, das erkennt Pascal an seinen Atemzügen, und dass er so liegen bleibt, zeigt, dass auch ihm das hier gefällt.

Die Harmonie wird erst dadurch unterbrochen, dass Romans Bauch knurrt.  
Pascal lacht und schiebt seinen Freund etwas von sich. Man sieht ihm die Hin- und Hergerissenheit zwischen „Hunger stillen“ und „weiterkuscheln“ an – halb schmollt er, halb ist sein Blick resigniert.

„Zeit für's Frühstück?“  
„Mh...“

Roman dreht sich um, er will sich aus dem Bett schwingen. Doch Pascal erwischt ihn gerade noch so an der Schulter.

„Da bleiben. Du kriegst doch dein Frühstück im Bett.“

Sofort lässt Roman sich wieder auf die Matratze fallen, er strahlt ihn an. Hat er etwa geglaubt, dass Pascal ihm das einfach so versprochen hat?  
Nein, er zieht das durch. Auch wenn er Roman dafür erst einmal alleine im Bett zurücklassen muss.

Das Bedauern ist nur noch halb so groß, als er in der Küche ankommt und die Zutaten für sein erstes Geburtstagsgeschenk herrichtet. Er hat sich einige Gedanken darüber gemacht und er freut sich tierisch darauf, das Ergebnis seinem Freund präsentieren zu können.  
Pascal hat gerade die Würstchen in die Pfanne gegeben, als sein Handy klingelt.

Es ist Roman. Entweder hat er gesehen, dass sein Handy nicht mehr am Ladekabel hing oder er hat mitbekommen, dass Pascal sein Handy abgestöpselt und mitgenommen hat, um unten Musik hören zu können.  
Grinsend nimmt er den Anruf an.

„Ja?“  
„Ich vermiss' dich, Passi.“

Armer Roman. Sie sind schon so lange voneinander getrennt...

„Bin bald wieder bei dir.“  
„Was machst du?“  
„Frühstück.“  
„Und was genau?“

Den Gefallen tut er ihm nicht. Roman soll ruhig noch ein bisschen abwarten, das schadet ihm nichts. Vor allem, weil die Überraschung so größer ist.

„Wenn du so ungeduldig bist, gibt es Müsli.“

Zack, Leitung tot. Die Botschaft kam bei Roman an. Er hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass die Androhung von Müsli so furchteinflößend ist – Roman isst schon hin und wieder Müsli und das sogar eher freiwillig. Aber eben nicht an einem besonderen Tag.  
Pascal kann nun ungestört das Essen fertig herrichten. Dauert auch gar nicht mehr so lange und ziemlich bald hat er das Tablett, das er extra für den Geburtstag gekauft hat, mit allem beladen, was nach oben zum Nachgeburtstagskind muss.

Roman hat sich nicht an seine Anweisung, im Bett zu bleiben, gehalten. Allerdings kann Pascal ihm nicht wirklich böse sein – er hat nämlich vergessen, die Türe offen zu lassen, hätte sich also dementsprechend schwer mit dem Tablett getan. Aber Roman steht schon bereit und hält ihm die Schlafzimmertüre auf.  
So schafft er es relativ problemlos, sich und das Tablett aufs Bett zu befördern.

Sein Freund nimmt als erstes alles unter die Lupe. Viel ist es nicht, das ist Pascal bewusst, aber es ist völlig ausreichend, denkt er. Würstchen, Brötchen – das reicht. Hätte er dazu noch Eier gebraten, wäre das etwas zu viel gewesen.  
Besonders lange widmet Roman seine Aufmerksamkeit den mit Speck umwickelten Würstchen. Dann sieht er auf und...  
Er strahlt. Die Überraschung ist gelungen, er freut sich.

„Sind das Berner Würstel?“  
„Ja. Und bevor du es sagst – ich weiß, dass die nicht aus Bern kommen. Aber ich fand, das passt.“

Irgendwie hat er das Gefühl, sich rechtfertigen zu müssen – seine Geschenke erklären zu müssen. Doch ein Blick zu Roman verrät ihm, dass das zumindest bei den Würsten nicht nötig ist. Die Freude ist nicht aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, sie bleibt auch noch, als er sich Messer und Gabel schnappt und eines der Würstchen aufschneidet.

„Klar passen die. Die sind total lecker.“

Puh. Es beruhigt ihn, das zu hören. Schließlich machen die Würstchen einen großen Teil des Frühstücks aus und wenn er mit ihnen etwas richtig gemacht hat, ist das Frühstück in Ordnung.  
Jetzt nimmt auch er sein Besteck und zieht einen Teller zu sich. Roman hat zum Glück den richtigen genommen – bei seinem eigenen hat er sich nicht so viel Mühe gegeben, aber sein Freund hat ein Ketchup-Smiley und ein Ketchup-Herz bekommen.  
Auch das entgeht ihm nicht. Er kommentiert es mit einem 'Oh, süß' und weil er dabei lächelt, nimmt Pascal es als Kompliment auf.

Es ist ein schöner Start in den nachträglichen Geburtstag, findet Pascal. Jeden Tag bräuchte er so ein Frühstück im Bett nicht, aber jetzt ist es echt schön, neben Roman im Bett zu sitzen und zu essen. Das ist ein ganz klares Zeichen dafür, dass das heute ihr Tag wird.  
Gestern war es nicht so. Nach Romans Ankunft sind sie mit ein paar Kollegen zum Essen gegangen, um so die Geburtstagsfeier nachzuholen. Wirklich Ruhe hatten sie gestern also nicht.

Dann haben sie beide ihre Teller geleert, Roman sagt, dass er satt und zufrieden ist, Pascal geht es nicht anders – es ist also Zeit für die Bescherung. Für die richtige Bescherung. Auch die musste bis jetzt – auf die ersten Momente für sich alleine seit der Länderspielpause – warten.  
Roman sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an. Doch für das erste Geschenk muss er nichts holen, da gibt es nichts zu überreichen.

„Wir haben heute Nachmittag einen Termin. Und zwar holen wir da unseren Kicker ab.“  
„Oh, geil!“

Und wieder eine Überraschung gelungen. Wie er sich es gedacht hat, geht es Roman wie ihm – ihr Billardtisch ist eigentlich völlig ausreichend, aber ein Kicker hätte schon auch etwas Nicht nur wegen den Gästen, die sich ständig darüber beschweren, dass ihnen ein Kicker fehlt.  
Roman schlingt die Arme um ihn und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann grinst er ihn an.

„Ganz schön raffiniert. Das ist ja auch gleichzeitig ein Geschenk für dich.“

Daran hat er auch gedacht. Und deshalb hätte er ihm nicht ausschließlich den Kicker geschenkt – für den Kicker hat er sich erst entschieden, als er die Idee für das Geschenk hatte, das wirklich nur für Roman ist.

„Stimmt. Deshalb habe ich noch etwas anderes.“

Mit diesen Worten holt er das Päckchen, das er vorher neben dem Bett platziert hat, hervor und überreicht es Roman. Der inspiziert erst einmal das BVB-Geschenkpapier – war vom Thema her passend, fand Pascal -, bevor er beginnt, ganz langsam den Tesa abzuziehen.  
Es ist unerträglich. Er will endlich wissen, wie Roman auf sein Geschenk reagiert, aber er lässt sich so viel Zeit, um ja nicht das Papier kaputt zu machen. Am liebsten würde er ihm ja das Päckchen aus der Hand nehmen, das Papier herunter reißen und ihm das ausgepackte Geschenk in die Hand drücken.  
Ist dann doch nicht nötig. Roman wird tatsächlich noch fertig und als er eines der roten Männchen aus der Verpackung nimmt, wird er ganz ruhig.

Die Anspannung, die verschwunden ist, als Roman endlich das Geschenk offen hatte, kehrt nun schrittweise zurück, während sein sein Freund die Figur hin und her dreht und ganz genau unter die Lupe nimmt.  
Dann sieht er endlich auf und sein Blick ist ungläubig.

„Ist das das Trikot vom FC Münsingen?“

Pascal nickt.

„Du hast dich beschwert, dass du bei FIFA nicht mit dem FC Münsingen spielen kannst. Jetzt kannst du es zumindest am Kicker.“

In der letzten Zeit hat Pascal sich immer wieder in die Garage verzogen, um dort in Kleinstarbeit die Hälfte der Figuren ihres neuen Kickers zu bemalen. Die Feldspieler haben jetzt alle rot-schwarz gestreifte Trikots – so wie die Mannschaft von Romans Heimatverein. Sogar das Logo hat er mit aufgemalt.

Als nächstes greift Roman nach einer Figur, die sich mit ihrem giftgrünen Oberkörper von den anderen unterscheidet. Wegen dieser Figur hat er so viele Läden nach einem passenden grünen Stift durchsucht...

„Und das...“  
„... bist du. Also, sollst du sein.“

Die Idee war vielleicht gut, an der Umsetzung scheiterte es jedoch. Schon mit den regulären Trikots hat er echt gekämpft, aber die Details beim Torwart waren dann doch zu viel für sein limitiertes künstlerisches Können.

Diese Figur untersucht Roman besonders gründlich. Er hält sie sich so nahe vor das Gesicht, dass er den aufgezeichneten Bart, die nicht ganz originalgetreuen Tattoos und den winzigen Namen auf dem Rücken sieht, dreht sie hin und her... Dann geht ein Ruck durch ihn und er legt den Torwart wieder zurück zu den anderen Figuren.

„Passi...“

Kurz zuckt er mit den Schultern. Sekunden später findet sich Pascal in einer festen Umarmung wieder.

„Das ist richtig toll, Passi!“

Pascal drückt sein Gesicht gegen Romans Schulter, versteckt so sein Grinsen. Ihm ist gerade ein richtig großer Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Roman mag sein Geschenk – er hat es geschafft, Roman etwas zu schenken, was ihm gefällt!  
Nach einer Weile lösen sie die Umarmung. Roman legt seinen Arm um Pascals Schulter, Pascal greift nach seiner freien Hand und verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander.

Noch ist Roman nicht fertig damit, sich über sein Geschenk zu freuen. Er lacht ungläubig, seine Stimme ist etwas höher als sonst.

„Ich wäre ja auch mit etwas Kleinem zufrieden gewesen. Aber das... Das ist etwas richtig Großes. Du hast dir so viel Mühe gegeben und da sind so viele kleine Details und...“

Ihm gehen die Worte aus und weil er sich nicht anders ausdrücken kann, küsst er ihn einfach.  
Ja, er ist überwältigt. Und das überwältigt auch Pascal.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen, räuspert er sich. Dann ist er wieder an der Reihe.

„Ich habe noch etwas für dich. Ist eher eine Kleinigkeit, kein richtiges Geschenk.“


	38. Hasenbütterken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da sind wir wieder!  
> Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo zwei sehr schreibintensive Monate vor der Türe stehen, habe ich beschlossen, mich mal wieder ans Lernen heranzuwagen. Und als wäre das alles nicht genug, habe ich mir vorgenommen, mal etwas schneller hochzuladen... Mal sehen, was daraus wird :D

_Hasenbütterken:  
ostwestfälisch; Butterbrote, die von der Arbeit/Schule wieder mit nach Hause genommen und dort gegessen werden – meist überkreuzt, zum Beispiel so, dass der Vater die Brote der Kinder isst und die Kinder die Brote des Vaters._

~*~*~

Roman lacht. Er legt den Kopf in den Nacken und lacht und klingt dabei so befreit und vor allem glücklich, dass Pascal Gänsehaut bekommt.

„Etwas Kleines, klar. Hast du heute 'Tag des Understatements'? Bis jetzt war alles echt toll – toller, als du es dargestellt hast.“

Das geht runter wie Butter. Pascal entspannt sich etwas – doch so ganz verschwindet die Aufregung nicht, da hilft auch Romans Bestätigung nicht.  
Okay. Augen zu und durch. Einfach raus damit.

„Steht das Angebot mit Weihnachten in der Schweiz noch?“

Schweigen. Erst wagt Pascal es nicht, seinen Freund anzusehen, dann fällt ihm auf, wie lächerlich das ist und er dreht den Kopf.  
Roman sieht ihn mit offenen Mund an. Er hat ihn völlig überrumpelt.

„Du kommst mit?“

Am liebsten würde er jetzt auf ein ausweichendes 'Wenn du willst' zurückgreifen, doch dann fallen ihm Romans Worte von gerade eben ein. Sein Freund hat ihm klar und deutlich mitgeteilt, dass er keinen Grund zur Bescheidenheit oder gar Beschämtheit hat.

„Ja.“

Wieder lacht Roman, wieder umarmt er ihn. Und diesmal bleibt es nicht dabei. Er drückt einen Kuss auf Pascals Wange – und noch einen – und noch einen.

„Du machst mich fertig. Das ist mega!“

Nun wird Pascal doch wieder verlegen. So viel Freude, so viel Überschwang... Er kommt sich vor, als hätte er das nicht verdient.

„Meine Schwester will dieses Jahr mit ihrer Familie – also mit ihrem Mann und den Mädchen – feiern. Und meine Eltern haben gesagt, sie würden gerne über Weihnachten Urlaub machen. Ist jetzt nicht so, dass ich-“

Weiter kommt er nicht, Roman hält ihm den Mund zu. Dann dreht er seinen Kopf so zu sich, dass er die Stirn gegen seine lehnen kann.

„Du hast dich dafür entschieden, mit mir Weihnachten zu verbringen. Der Rest ist doch egal. Ich finde es trotzdem super.“

Damit nimmt er die Hand von seinem Mund – kurz verharrt sie direkt über seinen Lippen, so, als hätte er die Befürchtung, dass Pascal ihm widerspricht. Es kommen keine Widerworte, also kann Roman seine Hand wieder sinken lassen und Pascals Hand nehmen.

Sein Herz rast, er fühlt sich, als wäre auch für ihn Bescherung. Romans Worte machen ihn echt glücklich.  
So glücklich, dass er beschließt, entgegen seiner vorherigen Bescheidenheit doch noch ein bisschen auf den Putz zu hauen.

„Ich habe mit meinen Eltern darüber geredet, weil ich mich einfach nicht entscheiden konnte. Ich wollte echt gerne mit dir in die Schweiz, aber ich hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei, nicht mit meiner Familie zu feiern. Sie haben dann gesagt, dass sie sowieso schon überlegt haben, ob sie an Weihnachten nicht einfach das Land verlassen sollen und deshalb habe ich ihnen versprochen, ihnen als Weihnachtsgeschenk einen Flug zu besorgen.“  
„Siehst du? Du hast dich also doch bewusst für mich entschieden – und nicht deshalb, weil du keine andere Wahl hattest.“

Romans Augen strahlen so sehr, dass er ihm für den triezenden Unterton gar nicht erst böse sein kann. Erst recht nicht, als Roman den Kopf dreht, um ihn zu küssen.  
Doch als seine Stirn wieder auf Pascals zu liegen kommt, kehrt diesmal bei ihm die Unsicherheit ein. Nicht gespielt, das erkennt Pascal sofort. Den unsicheren Blick kann Roman nicht spielen – zumindest nicht so.

„Und es ist wirklich auch deine freie Entscheidung? Nicht, weil ich dich dazu gedrängt habe?“

Gedrängt, also bitte. Roman hat von Anfang an immer wieder darauf hingewiesen, dass er ihn nicht begleiten muss, wenn er nicht will.  
Aber sein Freund hat ihm vorher auf ziemlich liebe Art und Weise die Unsicherheit genommen, also wird er jetzt das Gleiche tun.

„Ich bin schon die ganze Zeit dabei, mir auszumalen wie das wird, okay? Aber wehe, du erfüllst meine Erwartungen nicht.“

Es hilft. Roman lässt sich überraschend schnell besänftigen. Er sieht ihm wieder direkt in die Augen und das Strahlen ist zurück.

„Das wird richtig toll.“

Oh ja, das wird es. Schon alleine deswegen, weil sie zusammen sind. Mit Roman an seiner Seite kann es gar nicht so schlecht werden und wenn sie dann noch in Romans Heimat sind...  
Pascal freut sich richtig darauf.

Aber es gibt noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu klären. Nachdem sie den gemeinsamen Urlaub mit einem ausführlichen Kuss besiegelt haben und er sich an Romans Seite kuschelt, legt er los.

„Muss ich Schweizerdeutsch können?“  
„Verstehen auf jeden Fall.“

Als ob das eine Schwierigkeit werden würde... Roman spricht schließlich nicht ganz so astreines Hochdeutsch, wie er es gerne hätte und je nach Gemütslage hört man seine Heimat mal mehr, mal weniger heraus. Außerdem hat er ihn schon ein paar Mal Schweizerdeutsch sprechen gehört – mittlerweile hat er sich also daran gewöhnt.  
Solange keiner von ihm erwartet, dass er Schweizerdeutsch spricht, ist das in Ordnung.

„Ist machbar. Wir müssen halt doch ein bisschen üben bis dahin.“

Die nächste Frage ist ernsthafterer Natur. Und an ihr merkt man wohl, dass Pascal auf diesen Moment vorbereitet war – Roman ist scheinbar noch damit beschäftigt, sich über Pascals Entscheidung zu freuen und denkt deshalb noch nicht so weit.

„Was wollen wir an Silvester machen?“

Eine Antwort hat er trotzdem recht schnell parat. Roman überlegt kurz, dann liefert er den ersten vagen Vorschlag.

„Wir können nach Bern oder so. Feiern gehen.“  
„Mir egal. Ich will bei dir sein. Und... am liebsten wäre ich mit dir alleine. Oder zumindest nicht unter Menschen. Ich will einen Neujahrskuss.“

Roman grinst ganz breit. Sein nächster Vorschlag ist wesentlich konkreter.

„Gut. Ich gehe normalerweise an Silvester nicht feiern. Mein Bruder und ich machen ein bisschen Feuerwerk zuhause. Da bringen wir deinen Neujahrskuss wunderbar unter.“

Perfekt. Das ist alles, was er will. Seinen Kuss, seinen Freund – und einen zufriedenen Freund.  
Am liebsten hätte er jetzt schon Winterpause.

Für eine Weile bleiben sie einfach so sitzen, jeder hängt seinen Gedanken nach. Dann geht ein Ruck durch Roman, er setzt sich etwas aufrechter hin, um die Decke abräumen zu können. Das Tablett landet auf dem Fußboden, die Kicker-Figuren auf dem Nachttisch. Als sie das Bett wieder nur für sich haben, rutscht er wieder nach unten, legt den Arm um Pascal und der weiß sofort, was er zu tun hat: Sich an Roman kuscheln. Diesmal ohne Hindernisse. Ist auch gleich viel bequemer.  
Romans Finger legen sich an sein Kinn, sie streichen sanft darüber. Sein Blick ist so... So verdammt liebevoll, dass es Pascal direkt ins Herz geht.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie glücklich du mich machst?“

Rein theoretisch weiß er das – er merkt das immer wieder. Aber Roman das sagen zu hören, ist trotzdem so besonders, so... Sein Herz klopft schnell, seine Hand, die auf Romans Seite liegt, zittert.

„Nicht nur heute, nicht nur mit den Geschenken...“

Wenn Roman noch ein bisschen mehr sagt, schmilzt er. Oder er explodiert, ganz sicher ist er sich da noch nicht. Es ist etwas ganz anderes, das aus Romans Mund zu hören. Viel glaubwürdiger. Viel berührender.

Roman lächelt, dann bewegt er seinen Kopf ganz langsam nach vorne. Pascal kommt ihm entgegen und dann berühren sich ihre Lippen, erst zurückhaltend, bis Roman seine Hand auf Pascals Hinterkopf legt, ihn näher an sich zieht und seine Zunge über seine Lippen gleiten lässt.  
Sie küssen sich, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt, so vorsichtig, so sanft und sachte... Pascal weiß nicht, ob ihm das nun hilft, sich etwas zu beruhigen oder ob es sein Herz dazu bringt, noch schneller zu schlagen. Beides, irgendwie. Es hilft ihm, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass er Roman glücklich macht, aber diese Erkenntnis ist so groß, dass sie ihm den Atem raubt.

Sein Freund löst sich wieder von ihm, er lehnt seine Stirn gegen Pascals. Sein Daumen streicht über Pascals Mundwinkel, er lächelt wieder.  
Und dann...

„Ich liebe dich.“

… bleibt die Welt stehen. Pascal starrt ihm an, starrt ihm in die verflucht schönen braunen Augen, sieht aus dem Augenwinkel sein immer noch so sanftes Lächeln, sein Herz rast und in seinem Kopf und in seiner Gefühlswelt ist Chaos pur.  
Roman liebt ihn. Er liebt ihn. Roman liebt ihn!

Langsam bahnt sich eine andere Erkenntnis den Weg durch das Chaos. Es ist nicht zu früh.  
Es ist nicht zu früh, um sich ihre Liebe zu gestehen, das hat Roman gerade bewiesen. Und damit wird ihm wieder eine Last von den Schultern genommen – Pascal weiß nun, dass er Roman sagen kann, dass er ihn liebt, sobald er bereit ist. Weil es jetzt schon passt.  
Und er ist bereit, schon längst.

„Ich dich auch.“

Roman, der eben noch gedankenverloren seine Finger über Pascals Schläfe tanzen ließ, hält inne. Nun kehrt der überrumpelte Gesichtsausdruck zurück. Und bevor Roman unsicher wird...  
Er ist sich seiner Sache ganz sicher. So sicher, dass es ihm nicht schwer fällt, die Worte, die ihm auf der Zunge liegen, auszusprechen.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“

Es wirkt. Romans Unsicherheit wird im Keim erstickt, der überrumpelte Gesichtsausdruck wird durch ein Strahlen ersetzt. Und mehr sieht Pascal dann auch nicht mehr – Roman zieht ihn an sich und drückt ihn ganz fest gegen sich.

Nun ist es raus. Er hat Roman gesagt, dass er ihn liebt.  
Wow.

~*~*~


	39. Заяц

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Winter ist im Anmarsch! Ich als Herbstkind hätte es ja noch ganz nett gefunden, wenn es etwas länger Herbst geblieben wäre, aber hey, Winter ist auch schön.  
> (Wintersportarten sind so ziemlich die einzigen Sportarten, die ich gerne mache. Jetzt kommt also meine Zeit :D)
> 
> Und auch bei den Häschen wird es kälter. Übrigens habe ich nur deswegen so lange mit dem nächsten Kapitel gewartet, weil ja vor ein paar Tagen Romans Geburtstag war und das neue Kapitel also vor fast einem Jahr spielt.  
> Okay, gut, dafür hätte ich noch ein paar Tage warten müssen......... Vielleicht lag es doch daran, dass ich nicht dazu kam, das Kapitel hochzuladen. :D

_Заяц:_ _russisch für 'blinder Passagier', 'Schwarzfahrer', aber auch für 'Hase'_

~*~*~

Die Mannschaftsdusche ist wie ein komplett anderer Ort, wenn sie leer ist. Normalerweise ist es dort ziemlich laut – man unterhält sich, die Stimmen hallen und dazu kommt das Prasseln mehrerer Duschen.  
Jetzt läuft nur eine Dusche, nämlich Pascals.

Julian und er haben sich etwas verquatscht. So sehr, dass sie die letzten waren, die die Dusche betreten haben. Dann ist Julian eingefallen, dass er es heute eilig hat, weshalb er die Dusche radikal abgekürzt hat – so, dass er mit den anderen, die noch in der Dusche waren, den Raum verlassen konnte.  
Pascal hat es nicht eilig. Roman steht eh noch auf dem Platz, sie sind zusammen hier, also kann er sich Zeit lassen und unter der Dusche ist es – zumindest noch – bequemer als in der Kabine. Also trödelt er heute etwas.  
Etwas zu ausführlich. Plötzlich geht die Türe auf und Roman trottet gedankenverloren herein. Erst, als er das Geräusch der laufenden Dusche bemerkt, hebt er den Kopf.

Sie brauchen keine Worte, um ihre beidseitige Überraschung auszudrücken. Roman hebt die Augenbrauen und grinst ihn an, bevor er sich unter die Dusche neben ihm stellt. Dann dreht er das Wasser auf, fasst in den Strahl, korrigiert die Temperatur, testet wieder... Es dauert ein Weilchen, bis er die richtige Temperatur gefunden hat.  
Pascal lässt derweil den Blick über seinen Freund schweifen. Er stellt es immer wieder fest – Roman sieht verdammt gut aus. Erst recht, als er endlich unter den Wasserstrahl tritt und das Wasser über seinen Körper fließt und...

Vielleicht sollte er wegsehen. Aber sie sind alleine und das ist sein Freund, deshalb sieht Pascal keinen Grund dafür, sich zu beherrschen. Den Anblick muss er genießen, ihm bleibt nichts anderes übrig.  
Kurz schließt Roman die Augen und lässt das Wasser auf sein Gesicht prasseln. Dann dreht er den Kopf zu Pascal und mustert ihn nun ebenfalls. Nur nicht so dezent wie Pascal – er pfeift anerkennend.

Pascal lacht. Hätte er jetzt ein Handtuch oder auch nur irgendetwas in dieser Richtung hier, würde er damit nach Roman schlagen. Hat er nicht – die Handtücher sind zu weit weg und seine Shampooflasche will er nicht nach Roman werfen. Gar nicht mal deswegen, weil die Gefahr bestehen würde, dass er sie fängt – vielmehr macht er sich Sorgen, dass er Roman tatsächlich trifft und ihn verletzt.  
Klaps auf den Po geht auch nicht. Dann wäre es wohl vorbei mit seiner Beherrschung – damit würde er die Grenze zwischen Anschauen und Anfassen überschreiten und anfassen geht hier wirklich nicht.

Roman wendet sich von ihm ab, er greift nach seinem Shampoo und gibt etwas davon auf seine Hand. Den Klecks verteilt er in seinen Haaren.  
Und... Das ist doch echt nicht normal, wie er das macht. Also, auch für Roman-Verhältnisse unnormal. Er macht es ganz langsam, ganz betont – so, dass Pascal sieht, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannen, wie sein Körper sich bewegt und das Wasser kurzzeitig in veränderten Bahnen über seinen Körper läuft.

Er zieht ganz eindeutig eine Show ab. Das wird Pascal spätestens dann klar, als er den Schaum auf seinem Körper verteilt und seine Hände dabei ganz langsam und fast schon lasziv über seine Arme und seine Brust streichen.  
Aber Pascal beschwert sich nicht. Solange Roman die Show für ihn abzieht... Er genießt das Schauspiel. Sehr.

Dann ist Roman offensichtlich fertig mit seiner Showeinlage. Er lässt die Hände sinken, das Wasser läuft über seinen Körper und wäscht ohne sein Zutun den restlichen Schaum weg. Sieht zwar immer noch verdammt gut aus, doch jetzt schaut Roman ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
Ist jetzt er an der Reihe?

Pascal will es gerade Roman nachmachen und sich ebenfalls etwas Shampoo nehmen, als sich die Türe zu den Duschen erneut öffnet. Es ist wieder ein Roman, der die Duschräume betritt – nur diesmal der andere, der falsche.  
Sofort zuckt seine Hand zum Temperaturregler, er stellt das Wasser so kalt wie möglich. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, dass Roman fast synchron das Gleiche tut.

~*~*~

„Wir sollten öfter zusammen duschen.“

Romans Hand liegt schwer auf Pascals Oberschenkel. Man könnte es schon fast als zufällige Berührung abtun, aber die Sache gerade eben unter der Dusche und dieser Spruch zeigen, dass er dabei höchstwahrscheinlich Hintergedanken hat.

„Aber nicht zusammen mit Weidenfeller.“

Sein Freund lacht, seine Hand rückt ein Stück nach oben. Macht er fast schon dezent, zumindest für seine Verhältnisse.

„Darauf kann ich verzichten. Außerdem teile ich dich nicht.“

Würde Roman nicht am Steuer sitzen und seinen Wagen Richtung zuhause lenken, würde Pascal die Berührungen erwidern. Würde sich zu ihm hinüber beugen, vielleicht auf seinen Schoß rutschen, ihn küssen...  
Zugegebenermaßen hat es allerdings auch etwas, so eingeschränkt zu sein. Romans Hand zu spüren, die sich Millimeter für Millimeter nach oben bewegt, mit ihm dieses Gespräch führen, das vordergründig eher harmlos wirkt, hinter dem sich aber so viel mehr verbirgt – und das Gefühl zu haben, dass die Fahrt viel zu lange dauert, obwohl sie nicht einmal eine Viertelstunde vom Trainingsgelände entfernt wohnen und schon ein Stück des Weges hinter sich gebracht haben.

„Wusste gar nicht, dass du auf so etwas stehst.“

Pascal grinst in sich hinein. Also bitte, was denkt Roman von sich? So langsam dürfte er doch gemerkt haben, dass er ihn echt attraktiv findet – und das Wasser hat das noch einmal unterstrichen.

„Auf dich doch immer.“

Romans Finger liegen nun gefährlich nahe an seinem Schritt, Pascal spürt, wie sein Atem flach wird. Doch dann nimmt Roman seine Hand wieder zu sich – er muss um eine Kurve fahren und braucht dafür beide Hände.  
Verdammt. Das ist echt ärgerlich.  
Oder vielleicht doch nicht so sehr. Die Kurve, um die Roman fahren musste, ist die zu ihrer Einfahrt. Sie sind endlich angekommen.

Nun hat Pascal es extrem eilig. Kaum hat Roman den Motor abgestellt, öffnet er die Türe und springt aus dem Auto. Immerhin steigt Roman ebenso zügig aus und folgt ihm umgehend ins Haus.  
Alleine, endlich alleine. Dass diesmal wieder Weidenfeller bei der Türe hereinplatzt, ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich.  
Und dann sind sämtliche Gedanken über andere Romans irrelevant, denn sein Roman beweist, dass er weiß, was Pascal will. Er zieht ihn an sich, seine Hand vergräbt sich in seinen Haaren. Sofort schlingt Pascal die Arme um ihn.  
Dann treffen endlich ihre Lippen aufeinander.

Mann, es ist einfach immer wieder so gut, Roman zu küssen. Zu spüren, wie seine Hände über ihn tasten, seine Hände über Romans Körper gleiten lassen, natürlich auch die Küsse an sich... Und er kann jetzt nicht aufhören, will nicht aufhören, will mehr.  
Nichtsdestotrotz legt Roman eine Pause ein. Er unterbricht den Kuss, seine Stirn legt sich auf Pascals und er spürt sofort, dass auch Roman eigentlich lieber weitermachen würde. Sein Atem geht stoßweise und schwer, sein Blick ist...  
Auch Roman will mehr.

„Was willst du jetzt machen? Erst mal Küche?“

Sein Freund gibt sich größte Mühe, so unschuldig wie möglich zu klingen. Vorher im Auto hat das ja vielleicht noch geklappt, da konnten sie noch ganz überzeugend vorspielen, dass sie nicht wissen, was gerade in der Luft hängt. Das ist allerdings jetzt vorbei – es klingt einfach nicht nach einem ganz normalen Gespräch, wenn Romans Stimme belegt ist.

Gut, irgendwie hat er ja auch recht – sinnvoll wäre es, wenn sie jetzt in die Küche gehen würden. Sie haben beide einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich und es ist Abendessenszeit.  
Aber Pascal hat keinen Hunger. Zumindest steht Essen gerade ganz weit hinten an.

„Bett.“

Kein Einspruch von Roman. Wusste er es doch.  
Im Gegenteil: Ganz kurz sieht er sein breites Grinsen, bevor Roman den Kuss wieder aufnimmt. Und diesmal ist sämtliche Zurückhaltung verschwunden. Er küsst ihn so tief, so intensiv, dass Pascal sich spätestens jetzt gegen Abendessen entschieden hätte. Seine Knie fühlen sich ganz weich an, sein ganzer Körper zittert – er will Roman.  
Aber nicht hier im Flur. Wie er gerade gesagt hatte, will er ins Bett. Couch wäre auch okay, Bett wäre ideal – Hauptsache, nicht hier im Flur herumstehen. Roman hat seinen Wunsch jedoch offensichtlich vergessen vor lauter Freude darüber, dass das Essen erst mal verschoben wird.

Gut, dann muss er halt...  
Pascal lehnt sich gegen Roman, schiebt ihn so Schritt für Schritt hinten. Sein Freund widmet zwar seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit dem Kuss – und der ist verdammt gut, da kann er sich echt nicht beschweren -, doch immerhin lässt er sich Richtung Treppe drängen.  
Bis sie dort angekommen sind, ist er dazu übergegangen, sich an Pascals Hals entlang zu küssen und damit setzt er sein Denkvermögen außer Kraft. Ihm ist egal, wo sie sind und wo sie hinwollen – wichtig ist nur, dass Roman nicht damit aufhört, weil... Verdammt, das ist so gut, so unglaublich gut. Immer wieder zupfen Romans Lippen ganz sanft an seiner Haut und diese winzige Berührung macht ihn wahnsinnig.

Er krallt seine Hand in Romans Haare, zieht seinen Kopf so dorthin, wo er ihn haben will. Den Weg ins Bett kann er nicht mehr koordinieren.  
Dafür ist Roman nun wieder mehr fähig zu solchen Gedankengängen. Eine Weile lang widmet er sich nur Pascals Hals, dann löst er sich mit einem Grinsen, das ganz eindeutig zeigt, dass ihm bewusst ist, dass das gegen Pascals Willen ist, von ihm und greift nach seiner Hand. Pascals frustriertes Grummeln kommentiert er mit einem 'Gleich', dann zieht er ihn die Treppe nach oben.  
Immerhin hält er sein Versprechen. Kaum haben sie die letzte Stufe hinter sich gebracht, drückt er Pascal gegen die Wand, legt die Hände auf seine Seite und macht dort weiter, wo er vor der Treppe aufgehört hat. Braver Roman.

Nun ist es endgültig Roman, der die Verantwortung dafür, dass sie ins Bett kommen, übernimmt. Er hält Pascal fest, so fest, dass er ihm folgen muss, als er rückwärts auf das Schlafzimmer zugeht.  
Von seinem Hals lässt er dabei nicht ab und damit ist er selbst schuld, dass es ihm so schwer fällt, Pascal Richtung Bett zu bringen.

Irgendwie schaffen sie es doch. Sehr langsam und sehr abgelenkt, doch dann drückt Roman die Türklinke herunter und sie stolpern ins Schlafzimmer. Damit ist auch die Zeit, in der Pascal stehen muss, vorbei – Roman schiebt ihn Richtung Bett und drückt ihn auf die Matratze.  
Endlich.

Sein Freund kommt sofort nach. Er krabbelt über ihn, lässt sich auf ihn sinken, während er seinen Mund auf Pascals presst und mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen streicht.  
Mehr, bitte mehr davon. Mehr von allem.

Erst einmal gibt es weniger, aber das ist auch nicht schlecht. Weniger Klamotten nämlich – Roman richtet sich kurz wieder auf, um erst Pascals und dann sein eigenes T-Shirt auszuziehen.  
Seine Hände gleiten sofort über Pascals entblößten Oberkörper. Streichen aufwärts, streichen abwärts, bis sie bei seinem Hosenbund ankommen.  
Genug Vorspiel, findet Pascal. Wenn es nach ihm geht, kann Roman direkt weitermachen mit dem Ausziehen.

Tut er erst einmal nicht. Er lässt seine Hände zur Seite rutschen, bis sie auf seiner Hüfte zu liegen kommen. Dann vertieft er den Kuss und das ist auch keine schlechte Option, überhaupt nicht.  
Pascals Hände legen sich auf Romans Schultern, er drückt ihn näher an sich, bevor er Romans Rücken streichelt. So spürt er, dass sich dort eine leichte Gänsehaut entwickelt.

Eine Weile lang konzentrieren sie sich nur auf den Kuss. Und Pascal ist richtig froh, dass er liegt – Roman küsst ihm die Knie noch weicher. Es ist nicht nur so, dass seine Küsse nicht abnutzen – sie werden immer noch besser, ganz eindeutig.  
Schließlich ist es soweit, schließlich ist auch Roman der Meinung, dass ihre restlichen Klamotten ebenso überflüssig sind wie die, die sie schon losgeworden sind. Seine Hände kehren zurück an Pascals Hosenbund, seine Bewegungen sind erstaunlich ruhig und kontrolliert, als er die Hose öffnet. Nur sein hektischer Atem verrät, dass er nicht so ruhig ist, wie seine Finger es vorgaukeln.

Auch bei den Hosen macht er kurzen Prozess. Kaum hat Pascals Hose geöffnet, zieht er sie inklusive Unterhose herunter, auch die Socken nimmt er gleich mit. Und ohne den Kuss dazwischen wieder aufzunehmen, lässt er auch seine übrigen Kleidungsstücke folgen.  
Als er sich wieder auf Pascal legt und sich ihre nackten Körper berühren, kann Pascal das Stöhnen endgültig nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Roman rutscht zwischen seine Beine, Pascal schlingt sie sofort um seine Hüften und zieht ihn noch näher an sich. Doch das reicht ihm nicht, das ist ihm nicht nahe genug, noch lange nicht. Auch dann nicht, als sich Romans Zunge in seinen Mund schiebt.  
Es dauert einen Moment, bis ihm bewusst wird, was genau er will. Doch dann ist es glasklar und... Ja. Er will das. Jetzt, hier, mit Roman.


	40. Der Haken an der Sache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin wieder an Bord! NaNoWriMo habe ich erfolgreich überstanden, jetzt habe ich endlich wieder Zeit für... alles? :D  
> So. Ich hatte also den ganzen November über "Zeit", Vorsätze zu fiden. Und einer ist ganz klar: Mehr hochladen. In erster Linie hier, aber wenn ich schon x neue längere Geschichten (ihr Ordner trägt den Namen "zu lang, zu kurz" - keine superlangen Geschichten, aber auch keine One Shots :D) fertig schreib, muss ich auch mal welche hochladen. Außerdem ist ja Dezember und heute habe ich mich endlich dafür entschieden, ob und vor allem wie ich dieses Jahr einen Adventskalender gestalten könnte. Er ist online, heißt "Zeitreise" und ist eine Zeitreise bis zu 6 Jahre in die Vergangenheit querbeet durch alle möglichen One Shots :D Auf meinem Account findet ihr das Ganze!  
> Für die anderen Geschichten gilt... Erst einmal Augen offen halten. Aber ich werde sie dann auch ankündigen :D
> 
> Und jetzt geht es da weiter, wo wir die zwei Hasen das letzte Mal alleine gelassen haben!

_Заяц:_  
_russisch für 'blinder Passagier', 'Schwarzfahrer', aber auch für 'Hase'_

~*~*~

Pascal nimmt seine Hände von Romans Schultern, er legt sie auf seine Brust, damit er ihn etwas von sich schieben und somit den Kuss unterbrechen kann.

„Und wo ist jetzt mein Spiegel?“

Romans Blick ist verwirrt und Pascal kann nicht anders, er muss ganz breit grinsen. Die Verwirrtheit seines Freundes ist so niedlich und sein Magen macht einen kleinen Lupfer.  
Dann macht es Klick. Romans Augenbrauen heben sich, er sieht ihn kurz fragend an und als er ein Nicken als Antwort auf seine stumme Frage bekommt, breitet sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Pascals Frage steht jedoch immer noch im Raum. Sie war zwar ein Hinweis darauf, dass er mit Roman schlafen will, aber gleichzeitig war sie auch schlicht und ergreifend eine Frage. Roman hat ihm einen Spiegel versprochen.  
Das wird auch seinem Freund gerade bewusst. Seine Stirn runzelt sich, sein Blick wandert umher. Dann springt er aus dem Bett.

„Bin gleich wieder da. Schmeiß' mal die Decken und Kissen da rüber.“

Mit diesen Worten rutscht er von ihm herunter, steigt aus dem Bett und verschwindet tatsächlich aus dem Zimmer.  
Vielleicht war die Sache mit dem Spiegel doch keine so gute Idee. Alleine im Bett zu liegen, während er doch eigentlich Sex wollte, ist nämlich nicht so prickelnd.  
Aber da war ja noch Romans Anweisung, alles, was im Bett liegt, auf den Boden zu befördern. Pascal setzt sich auf, sieht in die Ecke, in die Roman gedeutet hat und dann versteht er.

Sein Schlafzimmerspiegel. Der Spiegel an seinem Kleiderschrank. Wie konnte er den vergessen?  
Er ist erleichtert. Ein bisschen deswegen, weil nun feststeht, dass Roman sich wahrscheinlich nicht ins Auto geschwungen hat, um im nächsten Baumarkt einen großen Spiegel zu besorgen, aber auch ein bisschen, weil er die Befürchtung hatte, dass sie sich mit dem Spiegel im Badezimmer begnügen müssen – auf dem Waschbecken beziehungsweise auf der Ablage daneben wäre es echt unbequem geworden.  
Hier ist es wesentlich bequemer, denkt er. Vor allem, wenn er Romans Anweisung folgt und die Decken auf dem Boden vor dem Spiegel ausbreitet.

Pascal ist gerade wieder auf dem Weg zurück zum Bett, um das letzte Kissen zu holen, als erst jemand oder etwas gegen die Türe stößt und sich diese dann öffnet. Es ist Roman, der in Rekordgeschwindigkeit sämtliche Decken im Erdgeschoss eingesammelt hat.  
Besonders viel Zeit, um ihr Deckenlager herzurichten, lassen sie sich nicht. Roman wirft seine Decken auf Pascals, die Kissen folgen und dann drückt er ihn auch schon auf die weiche Unterlage.  
Wirklich weich. Zumindest im Moment spürt er den Boden nicht. Und das reicht auch schon völlig aus, damit rückt das Deckenlager wieder in den Hintergrund, denn nun küsst Roman ihn wieder.

Und wie. Die kurze Unterbrechung wegen dem Umzug hatte wohl den Wert einer Luftholpause – Pascal ist immer noch erregt und Romans Erektion, die sich an seinen Bauch drückt, zeigt, dass es seinem Freund nicht anders geht. Sie sind noch im Geschäft, ganz eindeutig.

Romans Hände schieben sich auf seinem Po, er packt zu und Pascal bewegt intuitiv seine Hüfte noch etwas näher an Romans. So bietet er auch Roman mehr Platz und der nutzt das.  
Zumindest kurzzeitig. Dann hält er inne. Er löst sogar den Kuss, legt seine Wange an Pascals. Sein Mund ist an seinem Ohr und eine Weile lang hört Pascal nur seine Atemzüge, bis er sich mit zitternder Stimme zu Wort meldet.

„Ich bin total nervös.“

Das Zittern, das ist nicht nur Erregung – das ist auch Nervosität, das merkt man ganz deutlich. Pascal wird sofort bewusst, dass es nicht der richtige Moment ist, Roman damit aufzuziehen oder ihn auch nur darauf hinzuweisen, dass es für ihn – im Gegensatz zu Pascal – nicht das erste Mal ist, dass er mit einem Mann schläft.  
Pascals Hand wandert über seinen Rücken nach oben, bis sie im Nacken liegen kommt. Sanft streichelt er mit seinem Daumen über Romans Haaransatz.

„Ich liebe dich. Und ich vertraue dir.“

Die Worte kommen von Herzen, aus vollster Überzeugung. Trotzdem presst Roman sein Gesicht in das Kissen unter ihnen und man versteht ihn kaum noch.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es das besser macht. Wenn du mir nicht vertrauen würdest, wären wir wenigstens schon mal zu zweit.“

Okay, die Schonfrist ist vorbei, die Kuscheltour hilft gerade nicht.

„Ich vertraue dir trotzdem. Du hast das schon mal gemacht und du gibst dir Mühe. Mehr erwarte ich nicht. Also hopp.“

Mit diesen Worten versucht er Romans Kopf nach oben zu drücken, was sein Freund – wenn auch widerwillig – zulässt. Kurz sieht er ihm in die Augen, versucht ihm, mit Blicken klarzumachen, dass er das ernst meint, dann schnappt er nach Romans Lippen und spürt, wie sein Freund ganz vorsichtig auf den Kuss eingeht.  
Es wird langsam. Und falls Roman noch einen Denkanstoß braucht...  
Pascal schlingt die Beine um seine Hüften, zieht ihn noch näher an sich, reibt sich an ihm.

Das hilft tatsächlich. Kurz verzieht sich Romans Mund zu einem Grinsen, bevor er nach der Gleitgeltube neben ihnen greift und etwas von ihm weg rutscht.

„Dreh' dich um.“

Seine Stimme klingt nun fester – klingt wieder danach, dass auch Roman vollkommen von dem, was sie vorhaben überzeugt ist und sich auch darauf freut. Deshalb gehorcht Pascal umgehend. Roman schiebt noch ein Kissen unter ihn.

„Bequem so?“  
„Passt.“

Als ob er darauf achten könnte... Ihr erstes Mal rückt immer näher, die Aufregung und Vorfreude lenkt ihn so sehr ab, dass er vermutlich auch auf einem Holzbrett liegen könnte und es nicht merken würde.  
Roman reicht diese Bestätigung. Er streichelt kurz Pascals Rücken, dann hört Pascal das Klacken der Tube.

Okay, vielleicht ist auch er ein kleines bisschen nervös. Aber dann denkt er daran, was er bis jetzt so mit Roman gemacht hat und... Ja. Er will das. Er will die Fortsetzung.  
Trotzdem zuckt er zusammen, als Romans Finger in seine Spalte gleiten.

Es ist ungewohnt und irgendwie komisch, Romans Finger dort zu spüren, wie sie sich erst gegen seinen Eingang drücken und dann einer ein winziges Stück in ihn eindringt. Doch gleichzeitig wird das Kribbeln in seinem Körper noch stärker und sein Bauch verkrampft sich, auf irgendwie positive Art und Weise. Er will das, da gibt es keine Zweifel.  
Pascal hebt den Kopf, er wirft einen Blick in den Spiegel direkt vor ihn. Natürlich sieht er sich selbst, keine Überraschung, findet er auch nicht besonders sehenswert. Aber direkt hinter ihm kniet Roman und die Haare fallen ihm in die Stirn und sein Blick ist konzentriert und er beißt sich gerade auf seine Lippe und dieser Anblick kombiniert damit, dass sich gerade Romans Finger in seinem Po krümmt, sorgt dafür, dass Pascal den Kopf wieder zurück auf das Kissen fallen lässt.  
Scheiße, das ist...

Roman fährt fort, unbeirrt, irgendwie. Er bewegt seinen Finger hin und her, während Pascal in das Kissen keucht, nimmt einen zweiten Finger dazu, dann einen dritten. Und – Pascal ist von sich selbst überrascht – er will mehr. Will immer noch mehr.  
Er gibt ihm mehr. Als Roman das Gefühl hat, dass er sich an seine Finger gewöhnt hat, zieht er sie langsam zurück – fühlt sich merkwürdig an, irgendwie so... leer -, dann hört Pascal wieder das Knacksen der Gleitgeltube.

„Alles okay?“

Ja, ja, ja! Mehr als das, viel mehr. Pascal zittert, er fühlt sich, als würde er jeden Moment platzen, wenn Roman nicht endlich loslegt. Er braucht ihn, jetzt, sofort.

„Ja.“

Roman versteht. Und ein bisschen hat Pascal das Gefühl, dass er sogar das Unausgesprochene versteht.

Er tätschelt Pascals Po, dann wandert seine Hand weiter nach oben, bis er seine Hüfte packen kann.  
Und dann spürt Pascal Romans Schwanz an seinem Po.

Erst lässt Roman ihn nur durch seine Spalte gleiten, schmiegt sich immer näher an ihn, verstärkt den Druck immer mehr. Dann muss er wohl seine andere Hand dazu genommen haben – sein Penis drückt sich nun ganz zielgerichtet gegen seinen Eingang und schiebt sich in ihn.  
Pascals Hände krallen sich in die Decke unter ihm, er schließt die Augen. Das ist nun etwas mehr als die Finger zuvor – aber Roman hat ihn gut vorbereitet. Es ist ungewohnt zu spüren, wie sein Penis in ihn eindringt, doch Schmerzen fühlt er nicht.

Komisch... Gut komisch oder eher unangenehm komisch? Das kann Pascal noch nicht sagen, im Moment wird sein ganzes Denken von dem beansprucht, was gerade passiert, für eine Analyse ist dort momentan kein Platz.

Roman lässt sich Zeit. Immer wieder hält er inne – Pascal weiß nicht, worauf er achtet, ob es sein Atem ist, seine allgemeine Körperspannung oder die Spannung speziell im Po -, wartet ab, bis Pascal sich wieder entspannt.  
So lange, bis sein Schwanz der ganzen Länge nach in ihm ist und Pascal Romans Lenden seinen Po berühren. Kurz verharrt er so.

„Alles gut?“

Gute Frage. Ist alles gut? Bis gerade eben hat er sich darauf konzentriert, sich zu entspannen, um Roman ein möglichst problemloses und für ihn schmerzfreies Eindringen zu ermöglichen. Wie sieht es jetzt, wo Roman sich komplett in ihn geschoben hat, aus?  
Gut. Das Gefühl ist immer noch ungewohnt, aber nun kehrt allmählich das Kribbeln zurück und irgendwie...  
Irgendwie ist genau das gut, dass Roman in ihm steckt.

„Alles gut.“

Damit hat Roman seine Bestätigung – er weiß, dass er alles richtig gemacht hat. Doch um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, beugt er sich nach vorne und küsst seinen Nacken. Und das...  
Sein Penis bewegt sich in Pascal, verändert dadurch den Winkel und plötzlich trifft Roman die richtige Stelle. Die Stelle, derer sich Pascal bis vor ein paar Sekunden gar nicht bewusst war.  
Pascal biegt seinen Rücken durch, er schreit, stöhnt, muss seinen Gefühlen irgendwie Ausdruck verleihen. Verdammt, das ist... Das ist gut, das ist richtig gut, das ist...

In seinem Rausch kommt es ihm vor, als würde er Romans Wimmern nur noch durch einen Vorhang hören. Doch er ist ihm nah, ist ihm so unglaublich nah und schon alleine diese Nähe wäre atemberaubend, aber dass es Roman ist, macht das noch atemberaubender.  
Die Küsse hören auf, doch Roman zieht sich nicht zurück. Pascal spürt weiterhin seinen Atem in seinem Nacken. Und dann zieht er seinen Penis langsam aus ihm heraus, um daraufhin wieder zuzustoßen.

Oh Gott. Das... Er krallt sich so fest in die Decke, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortreten, nimmt das jedoch nur nebensächlich wahr. Viel wichtiger ist das Gefühl von Roman, der nun einen steten Rhythmus aufnimmt, der immer wieder keucht, wimmert, stöhnt, dessen Hände sich in seine Hüften krallen, bis eine sich auf seine Brust schiebt und die andere sich um seinen Schwanz legt und im gleichen Rhythmus wie seine Stöße auf und ab gleitet.  
Es ist unglaublich, es ist – Roman trifft den Punkt immer wieder und gleichzeitig streichen die Finger seiner rechten Hand über die Spitze seines Schwanzes und verdammt, das ist so viel, so unglaublich gut, aber auch so verdammt viel, dass...

Plötzlich lehnt Roman sich wieder zurück, Pascal spürt sein Gewicht nicht mehr auf seinem Rücken. Doch bevor er sich darüber beschweren kann – er wüsste eh nicht, ob er dazu noch in der Lage wäre -, drückt Roman ihn nach oben, zu sich, und nun wird er gewissermaßen dazu gezwungen, einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen.  
Er sieht sich, kniend auf dem Deckenlager, direkt hinter ihm, mit dem Arm um seine Brust geschlungen, Roman. Und er muss zugeben, dieser Anblick hat etwas. Erst recht, als Roman seine Bewegungen wieder aufnimmt und wieder in ihn stößt – selbst dann, als ihm die Augen zufallen und er sich gegen Roman sacken lässt.

Dann drückt sein Freund ihn wieder nach unten, so dass er wie vorher vor ihm kniet, eine Hand packt seine Hüfte, hält ihn fest, während er weiterhin in ihn stößt. Für einen Moment nimmt Pascal ganz bewusst die Geräusche im Raum wahr – hin und wieder das leise Rascheln der Decken, aber hauptsächlich das Geräusch von nackter Haut, die auf nackte Haut trifft, vermischt mit ihrem Stöhnen.

Es kommt ihm vor, als würde er nicht lange durchhalten. Mag vielleicht eine verzerrte Wahrnehmung sein, weil die Eindrücke gerade en masse auf ihn einprasseln, aber nach eher kurzer Zeit zieht sich in immer kürzeren Abständen alles in ihm zusammen und er hat das Gefühl, jeden Moment zu platzen.  
Ab da benötigt es nur noch ein paar Stöße, ein paar Mal Romans Stöhnen an seinem Ohr, ein paar fahrige Küsse auf seinen Rücken und auf seinen Nacken und dann...

Pascal sackt zusammen, spürt, wie Roman sich reflexartig neben ihm abstützt und somit nur halb auf ihm zu liegen kommt. Seine Hüfte drängt sich noch einmal, zweimal gegen Pascals Po, es folgt ein langgezogenes Stöhnen und Pascal merkt, dass sich etwas Warmes in ihm ausbreitet.  
Das Gewicht auf ihm wird schwerer, Roman verlagert sein Gewicht nicht mehr. Ist nicht das erste Mal, dass sein Freund auf ihm liegt, das ist okay für ihn und das weiß Roman, sonst würde er das nicht machen – nicht einmal in dieser Situation.

Romans Wange schmiegt sich an Pascals, er hört so ganz deutlich, wie Roman nach Luft schnappt und versucht, seine Atmung wieder zu regulieren.  
Pascal lächelt. Irgendwie ertastet er Romans Arm, der neben ihm liegt, tastet sich vor bis zu seiner Hand und verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander.

Einen letzten Kommentar kann er sich nicht verkneifen. Das muss einfach sein – damit Roman weiß, dass seine Unsicherheit am Anfang ungerechtfertigt war.

„Siehst du? Du kannst es ja doch.“

~*~*~


	41. Tavşan dağa küsmüş, dağın haberi olmamış

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da bin ich wieder. Äh ja. Der Vorsatz, mehr zu posten, war zwar edel, aber ich habe mich mal wieder leicht überschätzt. Es war aufwändig genug, meinen Adventskalender am Laufen zu halten - schon da kam ich oft genug auf dem Zahnfleisch daher. Für neue Kapitel an dieser Stelle blieb dabei leider keine Zeit mehr.  
> Aber jetzt. .... Also, jetzt gibt es zumindest ein Kapitel. :D Und hey, wenn der Dezember und damit der Adventskalender vorbei ist...............  
> Mal schauen. Ich will nicht zu viel versprechen. :D
> 
> Ich hoffe, ihr hattet eine schöne Weihnachtszeit!

_Tavşan dağa küsmüş, dağın haberi olmamış:_  
_Türkisches Sprichwort, wörtlich 'Der Hase war dem Berg böse, der Berg merkte es nicht', deutsches Pentant 'Was stört es die Eiche, wenn die Sau sich an ihr reibt?'._

~*~*~

Jetzt hat Pascal es also doch geschafft – jetzt ist er doch der Letzte. Kein Auto mehr auf dem Parkplatz, keine Spur von seinen Freunden und erst recht nicht von Erik, der vorher noch mit Inbrunst vorgetragen hat, dass er für immer auf ihn warten wird.  
Beschweren möchte er sich darüber nicht unbedingt. Vor allem, weil der Parkplatz doch nicht ganz leer ist. Neben den Autos seiner Gesprächspartner von gerade eben befindet sich dort noch ein weiteres Auto. Und selbst wenn er nicht wüsste, dass Roman auf ihn wartet, hätte er seinen schwarzen Jeep problemlos erkannt.

Es fühlt sich irgendwie gut an, das Auto inklusive Fahrer zu sehen. Hebt seine Stimmung ein kleines bisschen, sorgt dafür, dass er sich ein bisschen befreiter fühlt.

Roman bekommt nichts davon mit, dass er jetzt fertig ist. Pascal schafft es, ungesehen bis zum Auto zu kommen und sogar noch seinen Freund zu mustern, der auf dem Fahrersitz lümmelt und ganz konzentriert auf sein Handy starrt.  
Als Pascal gegen die Scheibe klopft, schreckt er auf und sieht sich kurz ziemlich verwirrt um. Dann erblickt er Pascal und seine Gesichtszüge entspannen sich wieder.

Er wechselt die Seite, geht hinüber zur Beifahrerseite. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, dass Roman sich aufrichtet und sein Handy zur Seite legt.  
Nachdem Pascal eingestiegen ist, beugt sich Roman kurz zu ihm hinüber. Er steuert einen Kuss an, schwenkt aber im letzten Moment um und küsst ihn nur auf die Wange. Dürfte von außen nicht erkennbar gewesen sein.  
Pascal weiß nicht, ob er Einspruch gegen einen Kuss erhoben hätte. Das wäre jetzt schon schön gewesen.

Dann rutscht Roman zurück auf seinen Sitz und sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an. Ernst, aber auch erwartungsvoll.

„Und?“  
„Daheim, okay?“

Es ist nicht viel, was er zu erzählen hat. Aber es ist auch nichts, das er mal eben nebenbei im Auto erzählen möchte und sie sind eh gleich daheim.  
Keine Rückfrage von Roman. Er nickt, dann startet er den Motor und fährt los.  
Sein Lächeln ist endgültig verschwunden.

Während der Fahrt sieht Pascal beim Fenster heraus, betrachtet die Häuser und Bäume, die an seinem Fenster vorbeifliegen. Er kennt das alles so gut – auch wenn er sonst nie so bewusst darauf achtet – diese Strecke gehört zu seinem Leben.  
Er würde es so sehr vermissen.

Die Fahrt nach Hause verbringen sie schweigend. Selbst als sie dort ankommen, bleiben sie beide ruhig.  
Erst auf dem Sofa ergreift Pascal das Wort. Roman hat den Arm um ihn gelegt, er kuschelt sich an seine Seite. Und sein Herz ist schwer, so schwer.

„Tuchel hat gesagt, er kann verstehen, dass ich mir Einsatzzeit wünsche.“

Es fing mit seinem Berater an. Der kam auf ihn zu und meinte, dass es an der Zeit wäre, mal mit den Verantwortlichen zu sprechen. Seit bald einem halben Jahr gehört er offiziell zu den Profis, bisher hat er jedoch nur eine Handvoll Profispiele vorzuweisen – und bei allen saß er nur auf der Bank. Zwei Bundesligaspiele, vier Europa-League-Spiele, drei davon Auswärtsspiele, bei denen er wohl nur Bankfüller war, weil andere keine Lust hatten, ohne Einsatz so weit zu reisen, ein Spiel im DFB-Pokal. Jede Nominierung freut ihn, er fühlt sich geehrt, dass er bei den Profis mitmischen darf, aber...  
Er hat sich vom Profivertrag etwas mehr erwartet. Und sein Berater sowieso. Also hat sein Berater ein Gespräch mit den Verantwortlichen ausgemacht.

Es war nur ein Gespräch zur Klärung der Lage. Trotzdem war Pascal verdammt nervös und trotzdem liegt ihm das Gespräch immer noch wie ein Stein im Magen.  
Ziel war es, herauszufinden, wo Pascal steht. Ob er in Zukunft mit mehr Einsätzen – auch richtigen Einsätzen – rechnen kann oder ob er sich Gedanken darüber machen sollte, sich einen neuen Verein zu suchen, um höherklassig Fußball spielen zu können.

„Aber er kann mir nicht mehr Einsatzzeit versprechen. Deshalb hätte er auch Verständnis dafür, wenn ich gehen wollen würde.“

Er schluckt. Nun ist es raus – nun weiß Roman, dass ihr Trainer ihm nicht unbedingt den Wechsel nahegelegt hat, ihm aber auch keine Steine in den Weg legen würde.  
Immerhin ist die Lage noch nicht ganz hoffnungslos und das muss er Roman auch mitteilen.

„Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass ich das Trainingslager auf jeden Fall mitmache. Danach könnte ich gute Karten auf Einsätze beim BVB haben.“

Seinem Freund geht es ähnlich wie ihm. Er entspannt sich, atmet so schwer aus, dass Pascal das Gefühl hat, dass er bis gerade eben die Luft angehalten hat.  
Sie haben noch eine Chance. Es kann für ihn in Dortmund – an Romans Seite – noch weitergehen.

Pascal greift nach Romans Hand, er muss sie jetzt einfach halten, er braucht das jetzt.  
Und dann sprudelt es aus ihm hervor.

„Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich vielleicht abgelehnt und gleich in der Winterpause einen neuen Verein gesucht. Aber... Es ist nicht nur eine Entscheidung zwischen zwei Vereinen – eine Entscheidung zwischen einem Verein, für den ich scheinbar noch nicht gut genug bin und einem Verein, der mich jetzt schon spielen lässt. An einem Verein hängst du mit dran. Und deshalb will ich so lange wie möglich hier bleiben.“

Roman drückt ihn fester an sich, seine Lippen pressen sich kurz gegen seine Stirn.

„Finde ich gut. Ich will dich auch hier behalten. Aber wenn du bei einem anderen Verein besser aufgehoben wärst... Mann, das wäre echt hart.“

Oh ja, das wäre es. Doch das rückt erst einmal in den Hintergrund, denn Romans Lippen wandern langsam nach unten, bis sie bei Pascals Mund ankommen und als sie sich küssen, rückt erst einmal alles in den Hintergrund. Noch ist er da, noch kann er das genießen, also tut er das auch.  
Es dauert etwas, bis sie sich wieder voneinander lösen. Roman lehnt seine Stirn an Pascals, er streicht durch seine Haare.

Dann...

„Freiburg.“

Das kommt aus dem Nichts, absolut überraschend. Pascal runzelt die Stirn und wartet darauf, dass sein Freund sich erklärt.  
Macht er umgehend.

„Wenn du gehen musst, dann... Freiburg. Da bist du gut aufgehoben. Die Jungs sind nett, gibt ein tolles Umfeld, es ist schön dort, die Schweiz ist nah – okay, das ist für dich nicht so relevant. Aber Freiburg wäre okay. Wenn es nicht mehr anders geht.“

Freiburg, Romans alter Verein...  
Das hat etwas, das muss er zugeben. Romans Empfehlung ist ihm verdammt viel wert und wenn Roman sagt, dass er sich in Freiburg wohlfühlen würde, verlässt er sich darauf.  
Jetzt müsste nur noch Freiburg Interesse an ihm haben.

Egal. Noch ist er Spieler beim BVB, bleibt das auch noch eine Weile lang. Erst nach dem Trainingslager fallen die Würfel – bis dahin kommen noch einige Spiele, die Winterpause und eben das Trainingslager.  
Alles wird gut, irgendwie.

~*~*~

Im Flugzeug nach Krasnodar sieht man ganz deutlich, was die englischen Wochen hauptsächlich ausmacht: Stress. Viele Spiele in kurzer Zeit, so viele, dass man gut mit seiner Zeit haushalten muss. Irgendwie muss man in der Zeit, die neben den Spielen – und der dazugehörigen Anreise – über bleibt, so viel Training wie möglich unterbringen, um bestmöglich auf diese Spiele vorbereitet zu sein.  
Man merkt ihnen den Stress an. Als Pascal zurück zu seinem Platz läuft, sieht er im schummrigen Licht, dass fast alle an Bord schlafen. Zeitmanagement eben – man nutzt die Zeit, in der man eh nichts anderes tun kann, um sich ein bisschen zu erholen.

Julian, der den Platz neben ihm hat, schläft ebenfalls. Sein Kopf lehnt an der Flugzeugwand, er hängt jetzt also nicht mehr auf seine Seite herüber.  
In der Reihe dahinter, direkt hinter seinem Platz, sitzt Roman und bei seinem Anblick macht sein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer. Es ist so schon etwas besonderes, dass er mit den Profis mitreisen darf, aber dass Roman ebenfalls dabei ist, ist das Sahnehäubchen. Selbst wenn sie beide das ganze Spiel über auf der Bank sitzen – sie reisen zusammen nach Russland.

Russland... Zugegebenermaßen nicht gerade ein Top-Ziel, wenn man zu einem Spiel reist. Aber es ist einfach noch einmal etwas ganz anderes als innerhalb von Deutschland.

Roman tut es den restlichen Passagieren gleich, auch er schläft. Und...  
Eigentlich kennt Pascal diesen Anblick ziemlich gut, schließlich schläft er fast jede Nacht neben Roman. Wenn sein Freund vor ihm einschläft oder Pascal vor ihm aufwacht, kann er ihn beim Schlafen beobachten und hat das auch schon oft genug getan.  
Trotzdem findet er den Anblick gerade echt schön – so schön, dass er sich nicht davon lösen kann. Da die anderen eh schlafen, erlaubt er es sich, neben seinem Platz stehen zu bleiben und Roman zu mustern.

Sein Kopf ist zur Seite gedreht, sein Mund steht einen Spalt offen. Sieht nicht unbedingt nach Erholungsschlaf, sondern eher erschlagen aus. Aber auch gleichzeitig ziemlich niedlich und liebenswert und... Mit einem Blick überprüft Pascal die Decke – scheint zu passen, Roman hat sie sich bis zu den Schultern gezogen und fühlt sich damit offensichtlich wohl.  
Auch ein bisschen Beschützerinstinkt löst er bei ihm aus, wie er so in seinem Sitz hängt. Aber es gibt nichts für ihn zu tun, also verharrt er neben seinem Sitz und beschränkt sich darauf, Roman anzusehen.

Oh Mann, er liebt diesen Kerl so sehr. Er ist ihm so wichtig, ist so ein wichtiger Teil seines Lebens geworden.  
Dann befindet er, dass es reicht. Irgendwann muss er sich auch mal wieder hinsetzen. Pascal lässt sich also auf seinen Sitz sacken.

Plötzlich erwischt ihn Julians Fuß, es wirkt fast wie ein Tritt.  
Es ist ein Tritt. Julian schläft nämlich doch nicht. Das wird Pascal klar, als er ihm mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen etwas zu murmelt. Oder eher wieder geschlossenen Augen – sein Kommentar klingt danach, als hätte er sie gerade eben für ein paar Momente offen gehabt.

„Du bist so eklig verliebt, ey.“

Pascal schnallt sich gewissenhaft an, dann zieht er ebenfalls seine Decke über sich. Erst dann lässt er sich dazu herab, Julian eine Rückmeldung zu geben.

„Fresse, Weigl.“

~*~*~


	42. An der Leine fängt der Hund keinen Hasen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manchmal kann ich ja doch ganz zügig hochladen... :D Aber nach der trüben Stimmung im letzten Kapitel muss nun ein kleiner Aufmunterer her, find ich.
> 
> Damit sind wir also beim letzten Kapitel für dieses Jahr! Mein Plan, die Weihnachtsfeier in der FF um Weihnachten herum zu posten ging nicht ganz auf, aber na ja. Man kann nicht alles im Leben haben :D  
> Meine lieben Hasenfreunde, ich wünsche euch einen guten Rutsch. Wir sehen uns drüben! \o/

_An der Leine fängt der Hund keinen Hasen:  
_ _bulgarisches Sprichwort, bedeutet, dass Kinder, denen ständig Vorschriften gemacht werden, sich schlechter entwickeln. Direktere Interpretation: Wenn ein Hund gebunden ist, kann er nicht seinen Träumen nachjagen._

~*~*~

„Hört mal alle her!“

Erik steht auf, er macht ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Dass er schon alleine dabei hin und her schwankt, zeigt, dass die Bierflasche in seiner Hand nicht die erste des Abends ist – und dass er nicht besonders trinkfest sind. Die anderen sind nämlich alle noch wesentlich nüchterner. Nicht nüchtern, das nicht unbedingt, aber nüchterner als Erik.

„Wir hören.“

Erik nickt anerkennend zu Julian herunter, dann macht er eine Handbewegung, als würde er eine Fliege verscheuchen wollen. Als wäre es nicht so schon klar gewesen, dass sie alle auf ihn achten... Sie sitzen im Kreis auf den Boden und wenn da einer von ihnen aufsteht, fällt das schon auf. Erst recht, wenn er so schwankt wie Erik.  
Die altbekannte Gruppe hat sich in Eriks Wohnzimmer versammelt. Von Matze kam überraschenderweise der Vorschlag eines Trinkabends bei Erik, Julian, Roman und Pascal haben zugesagt. Erik natürlich auch – der fand die Idee sofort super.  
Was wiederum nicht ganz so überraschend war.

„Wir spielen jetzt ein Spiel.“

Eine wunderbare Erkenntnis von Erik. Schließlich hat er durch seinen überdramatischen Auftritt gerade eben ihre Partie „Mensch ärgere dich nicht“ beendet – er hat das Spielbrett umgetreten. Darüber hat sich nur deshalb niemand beschwert, weil Erik fast uneinholbar vorne lag.  
Offensichtlich ist Erik schon so angeheitert, dass er das gar nicht bemerkt hat. Sonst wäre er der Allerletzte gewesen, der das Ende eingeleitet hätte.

„Welches?“

Roman zieht Pascal näher an sich, er drückt ihm einen Kuss gegen die Schläfe. Kurz hebt Julian eine Spielfigur, zielt sogar mit ihr nach ihnen. Doch dann lässt er die Figur wieder sinken. Sieht danach aus, als wäre ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig eingefallen, dass er, Erik und Matze vorher das Versprechen abgegeben haben, dass sie die Nähe zwischen Roman und Pascal heute kommentarlos akzeptieren, wenn sie beide bei den Brettspielen als ein Team spielen. Ansonsten wäre es schwer gewesen, zu fünft solche Spiele zu spielen.

„Ich habe noch nie.“

Synchrones Seufzen von den drei anderen Deutschen, der Schweizer runzelt die Stirn. Pascal tut ihm den Gefallen und erklärt, was Erik meint.

„Man stellt Fragen, die mit 'Ich habe noch nie' beginnen und alle, die das schon mal gemacht haben, müssen etwas trinken.“  
„Oh.“

Nun seufzt auch Roman. Doch das hält Erik nicht davon ab, seinen Vorschlag in die Tat umzusetzen. So schnell, wie es ihm bei seinem Alkoholpegel möglich ist, stakst er wieder zurück an seinem Platz, er ist die Motivation in Person. Das geht so weit, dass er sogar das Paket mit den kleinen Schnäpsen öffnet, das er bis jetzt wie seinen Augapfel gehütet hat.

„Kommt schon. Das wird spitze.“  
„Ich bin dafür noch nicht betrunken genug.“

Julians Einwand zerschmettert Erik mit einem fast schon einleuchtenden Argument. Ganz überschwänglich verteilt er eine Runde Schnäpse.

„Das ändern wir jetzt. Ich mich habe noch nie rasiert.“

Es wirkt tatsächlich. Julian schraubt augenverdrehend seine Flasche auf und leert sie in einem Zug. Pascal sieht zu Roman, der sieht zu ihm zurück, zuckt mit den Schultern und tut es Julian gleich.  
Gut, wenn die beiden bei dem Spiel mitmachen, will er sich nicht dagegen wehren. Auch er trinkt.  
Matze nicht.

„Ihr seid scheiße, Alter. Liegt nur daran, dass ihr alle schwarze Haare habt.“  
„Erik ist auch blond.“  
„Ja, Erik ist blond. So was von. Erik ist eine Blondine. Und scheinbar nimmt er sein Hirn nur dazu her, um sich Barthaare wachsen zu lassen.“

Auch Erik hat ein Fläschchen geleert. Nun ist sein Lächeln versonnen – und nicht nur das. Er wiegt sich hin und her, ignoriert Matzes Kommentar völlig.  
Als nächstes ist Roman an der Reihe. Beziehungsweise: Er übernimmt einfach. Eriks Euphorie hat ihn angesteckt, er ist ganz hibbelig.

„Ich habe noch nie bei einem Date keine Unterwäsche getragen.“

Nicht schlecht, das muss er ihm lassen. Entweder ist sein Freund gerade besonders kreativ oder er kennt das Spiel eben doch – nur halt in der Schweizer Version.  
Zuerst greift keiner nach seiner Flasche. Doch dann langt Erik ganz vorsichtig in die Richtung des Kartons. Man sieht ihm an, dass er das so unauffällig wie möglich machen will – klappt halt nur nicht, alle Blicke ruhen auf ihm.  
Als er tatsächlich eine Flasche nimmt, öffnet und leert, grölen alle los.

„Nicht dein Ernst, oder?“

Entgegen seiner vorherigen Scham wirkt er nun fast stolz. Er grinst, dann schüttelt er den Kopf.

„Schon mein Ernst. Aber mehr erzähl' ich nicht.“  
„Komm' schon, wer war's?“

Erik hatte recht – Julian hat wirklich einen Schnaps zum Auftauen gebraucht. Jetzt ist er Feuer und Flamme.  
Doch Erik sträubt sich. Er lächelt und schüttelt wieder den Kopf.

Matze seufzt und übernimmt.

„Ich habe noch nie im Schwimmbad unter Wasser gefummelt.“

Diesmal ist Julian der einzige, der sich am Schnaps bedienen muss. Erik schmollt – er hatte wohl das Spiel anders im Kopf, nämlich so, dass er bei jeder Frage trinken darf.  
Auch Julian rückt nicht mit der Sprache heraus. Er nuschelt nur kurz irgendetwas vor sich hin, was nach 'Freundin' klingt.  
Während Erik Julian damit droht, ihn aus seinem Wohnzimmer zu werfen, wenn er nicht sofort verrät, was genau da los war, bringt Roman seinen Mund an Pascals Ohr und raunt ihm etwas zu.

„Müssen wir mal machen.“

Pascal grinst und drückt zur Bestätigung Romans Oberschenkel. Dann beschließt er, Julians und Eriks Streit zu unterbrechen, indem er die nächste Aussage in den Raum stellt.

„Ich habe noch nie wegen einem Kater kotzen müssen.“

Die Frage ist wieder ein Erfolg. Diesmal trinken nur er und Erik – der daraufhin noch mehr schmollt – nichts. Dabei hätte er sogar darauf getippt, dass das eine Frage für Erik ist... Scheinbar ist allerdings „nicht trinkfest“ nicht gleichbedeutend mit „bekommt einen Kater“.  
Nun geht Erik die ertragslose Fragerei zu sehr gegen den Strich. Er setzt zur nächsten Frage an.

„Ich habe noch nie-“

Julian unterbricht ihn.

„Ey, ich war noch nicht dran. Also: Ich habe mir noch nie einen Tampon in die Nase gesteckt.“

Alle bleiben ruhig und vor allem bewegungslos. Nur Julian selbst nimmt sich eine Flasche. Dann sieht er sich in der Runde um – alle mustern ihn kritisch.

„Was denn? Noch nie Nasenbluten gehabt?“  
„Nicht so sehr, dass ich mir einen Tampon in die Nase stecken musste. Dafür hätte ich schon kurz vor dem Verbluten stehen müssen.“

Roman kichert. Schön, dass sein Freund sein Selbstbewusstsein aufbaut, indem er seine Aussage lustig findet. Die beiden anderen lachen zwar auch, Pascal weiß aber nicht, ob das nicht an der Vorstellung von Julian mit Tampons in der Nase liegt.  
Nun setzt Erik erneut an.

„Jetzt aber ich. Ich habe noch nie für Sex gezahlt.“  
„Erik, die Frage ist scheiße.“

Ist sie tatsächlich. Keiner macht Anstalten, etwas zu trinken.  
Das leuchtet auch Erik ein. Nach kurzem Grummeln denkt er sich etwas Neues aus.

„Ich habe noch nie nackt gebadet.“

Voller Erfolg, diesmal wirklich. Alle müssen trinken. Und Pascal ist sich sicher, dass Erik absichtlich nicht ihre Kindheit ausgeschlossen hat.

Bevor jemand eine neue Frage stellen kann, gibt es erst einmal einen kleinen Tumult. Erik streckt sein Bein aus und tritt dabei die leeren Fläschchen, die Julian neben sich aufgestellt hat, um. Bis sie sich alle davon überzeugt haben, dass keine kaputt gegangen ist und Erik Julian versichert hat, dass er wirklich noch nicht zu betrunken für das Spiel weitergeht, vergeht etwas Zeit. Dann schlägt wieder Matze etwas vor und Pascal hat den Eindruck, dass er das wieder hauptsächlich deshalb macht, damit die zwei Streithähne ruhig sind.

„Ich habe noch nie beim Sex an jemand anderen gedacht.“  
„Mann, Matze. Gib' dir mehr Mühe.“

Zuerst sieht es danach aus, als hätte Erik zu Recht gemault, zumindest wenn man nach seinem Motto 'Jeder soll so viel wie möglich trinken' geht – keiner macht Anstalten, etwas zu trinken. Doch dann versucht Roman ähnlich unauffällig wie vorher Erik eine Flasche zu nehmen.  
Von Erik kommt ein spitzer Schrei, Matze und Julian pfeifen. Und Pascal...  
Wäre er nicht so betrunken, würde sich sein Magen verkrampfen. So spürt er nur ein leichtes Zucken und eine höhnische Stimme in seinem Kopf sagt: 'Tja, wer hat denn immer Sex mit ihm?'.

Erik ist derjenige, der die Frage ausspricht, die ihnen allen auf der Zunge liegt.

„Beim Sex mit Pascal?“  
„Was? Nein!“

So entrüstet, wie Roman den Kopf schüttelt, kann er das nur ernst meinen. Und das beruhigt Pascal ungemein. So kann er sich wieder ganz entspannt an seinen Freund lehnen und dabei zuhören, wie Erik ihm alle Details, die er haben will, entlockt. Denn dass Erik Details haben will, ist unübersehbar.  
Gut, er will sich nicht darüber beschweren. Würde nicht Erik jetzt schon den Eindruck machen, als würde er Roman so lange löchern, bis er wirklich alles erzählt hat, würde er es selbst machen.

„Mit wem dann?“

Für einen Moment schließt Roman die Augen. Aber auch ihm ist klar, dass er Erik nicht entkommt. Schon alleine deswegen nicht, weil zumindest jetzt alle anderen hinter ihm stehen.

„Yann. Es lief halt nicht mehr so gut bei uns. Auch im Bett nicht. Also habe ich halt an einen anderen gedacht.“  
„An wen?“

Überraschenderweise ist es Julian, der das Verhör fortsetzt. Und diesmal lässt sich Roman noch mehr Zeit mit der Antwort. So viel, dass sogar Matze sich zu einem 'Sag' schon' hinreißen lässt.

„Passi.“

Oh. Das... Das hätte er jetzt nicht gedacht. Es klang immer danach, als wäre Roman damit zufrieden gewesen, dass sie befreundet sind – als hätte erst dann seine Gefühle zu ihm überdacht, als Pascal ihm gestanden hat, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hat. Aber das war ganz klar nach der Zeit, in der Roman mit Yann geschlafen hat.

Diesmal muss niemand etwas sagen. Ihre erwartungsvollen Blicke reichen, damit Roman fortfährt.

„Ich habe es ein paar Mal zugelassen, weil es praktisch war. So hat Yann nicht bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Aber das war zu einer Zeit, in der ich dachte, dass mit Passi nichts geht. Ich dachte mir nach einer Weile, er ist zwar echt nett – so nett, dass mir der Gedanke an ihn schon ein paar Mal geholfen hat -, aber hetero und deshalb sollte ich das endlich lassen. Mir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen und so. Also habe ich damit aufgehört. Danach war es ziemlich lustlos mit Yann und dann kam auch bald die Trennung.“

Alle Fragen geklärt, die Jungs sind zufrieden.  
Pascal ist mehr als das. Dass Roman ihn doch schon etwas länger anziehend fand, berührt ihn echt. Dann war es doch nicht nur sein stummes Geständnis, das Romans Umdenken ausgelöst hat – Roman ging es ähnlich wie ihm, er hatte schon zuvor Gefühle für ihn, hat das allerdings der Umstände wegen verdrängt. Bei ihn war es hauptsächlich der Gedanke, dass er doch nicht schwul sein kann, bei Roman war der damalige Freund das Hindernis.  
Sie haben beides überwunden und wie froh er darüber ist, wird Pascal gerade wieder bewusst.

Julian reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken – Roman ebenfalls, der hört nämlich bei Julians Frage damit auf, gedankenverloren Pascals Schulter zu streicheln.

„Ich habe noch nie Gefühle für einen Mitspieler gehabt.“  
„Fick dich, Juli.“

Roman lacht, sie beugen sich beide gleichzeitig nach vorne, um sich etwas zum Trinken zu nehmen. Auch Julian und Erik tun es ihm gleich – diesmal bekommt nur Matze nichts ab.  
Sollte er vielleicht mal ändern. Pascal kann es ihm definitiv empfehlen, Gefühle für einen Mitspieler zu entwickeln. Allerdings gilt das bei ihm nur für Roman und vielleicht ist es dann doch ganz gut, dass Matze auf diesem Gebiet unerfahren ist – er teilt Roman nämlich nicht.

~*~*~


	43. If you can't say nothin' nice, don't say nothin' at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na, wer ist auch im Jahr 2018 mit an Bord? :D

_If you can't say nothin' nice, don't say nothin' at all:_  
_Zitat von Klopfer dem Hasen aus dem Film 'Bambi'_

~*~*~

Die Fahrt nach Wolfsburg ist viel zu kurz, findet Pascal. Da darf er endlich wieder bei einem Bundesligaspiel mit den Profis mitfahren, schafft es sogar, sich den Platz neben Roman zu sichern – und dann muss er bald schon wieder aussteigen.  
Noch ist es nicht soweit, noch fährt der Zug. Immerhin.

Roman hat ihm bis gerade eben von den Spielern in Wolfsburg, die er kennt, erzählt – also von den Schweizern. Nun ist er fertig mit seinem Bericht.  
Bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass er jetzt schweigt. Nach kurzem Überlegen stellt er eine Frage.

„Spielen wir was?“

Pascal grinst. So ein bisschen hat er ja den Eindruck, dass Roman sich über seine Anwesenheit freut – so viel Motivation hat Roman bei Auswärtsfahrten sonst nicht.

„So wie reife Erwachsene das tun?“  
„Genau. Du kennst dich da ja noch nicht so gut aus, also sage ich dir, dass die so etwas tun.“  
„Ich kenne mich sehr wohl aus.“  
„Mh. Spielen wir jetzt?“

Es ist Roman wirklich wichtig, mit ihm zu spielen. So wichtig, dass er sogar darauf verzichtet, ihn weiter zu triezen. Da bleibt ihm ja gar nichts anderes übrig, als zuzustimmen.

„Klar. Welches Spiel?“

Wieder grübelt Roman, dann präsentiert er ihm eine Lösung.

„Ist 'Wer bin ich?' okay?“  
„Das Spiel mit den Zetteln an der Stirn, bei dem man den Namen auf dem Zettel erraten muss?“  
„Genau.“  
„Wir haben aber keine Zettel.“

Keine Antwort von Roman. Nur ein triumphierendes Grinsen, bevor er seinen Rucksack aus dem Gepäckfach angelt und darin herumwühlt. Tatsächlich findet er dort einen originalverpackten Stapel Post-Its.  
Ah, da sind also die Einkaufszettel hin, die Roman besorgen sollte, angeblich auch besorgt hat, die jedoch nie zuhause angekommen sind.  
Sogar einen Stift zaubert er aus seinem Rucksack, dann reicht er Pascal beides.

Okay, was errät Roman niemals? Pascal denkt kurz nach, dann schreibt er den Namen auf den Zettel. Roman dreht ihm den Kopf zu, damit er ihm den Zettel auf die Stirn kleben kann – sie fangen beide an zu lachen, als der Zettel nicht so recht halten will.  
Nach einer Weile klappt es doch. Roman schreibt auch noch schnell einen Namen auf, Pascal bekommt ebenfalls einen Zettel auf die Stirn geklebt und dann legen sie los – Roman macht den Anfang.

„Bin ich Sportler?“  
„Nein. Bin ich ein Mann?“  
„Ja. Bin ich Musiker?“  
„Nein. Bin ich-“

Weiter kommt Pascal nicht. In diesem Moment gibt die Klebkraft von Romans Post-It auf und der Zettel segelt herunter. Intuitiv schnappt Roman nach ihm und Pascal schafft es nicht mehr, ihm den Zettel wegzunehmen – auch wenn er das versucht. Es ist zu spät, Roman hat den Namen gesehen und sieht ihn fassungslos an.

„Mickey Mouse? Wie soll ich bitte Mickey Mouse erraten?“

Trotz dieser Anfangsschwierigkeiten spielen sie das Spiel weiter. Und das macht so viel Spaß, dass sie, wenn es nach ihnen gehen würde, wohl spielen würden, bis sie in Wolfsburg ankommen. Nur ein Ruf von weiter hinten, dass sie endlich aufhören sollen, weil sie nerven, beendet das Spiel vorzeitig.

~*~*~

Romans Ankunft ist so laut, dass Pascal das sogar im Wohnzimmer mitbekommt, über die Musik im Fernseher hinweg. Die Haustüre knallt gegen die Wand, wird kurz darauf mit sehr viel Schwung ins Schloss geworfen... Roman ist wieder zuhause.

Als er die ersten Geräusche gehört hat, hat Pascal überlegt, ob er das Spiel pausieren soll. Nun nimmt er den Finger, der bis gerade eben über der Pause-Taste schwebte, weg. Er kann ruhig noch weiterspielen.

Ein Knallen im Flur – vermutlich Romans Tasche -, dann ein Klirren – die Autoschlüssel -, dann folgt ein Trampeln. Roman stampft nun durch das Haus.

„Bin da!“

Ja, das war nicht zu überhören – Roman hätte nicht darauf hinweisen müssen, dass er angekommen ist, das hat er schon längst getan. Aber nett, dass er sich die Mühe macht und das herausgequetscht hat.

Überraschenderweise hört man nicht als nächstes Romans Schritte auf der Treppe – erst öffnet sich eine andere Türe. Okay, bevor es richtig losgeht, muss er erst noch etwas trinken.  
Kurz darauf klirrt etwas, es folgt ein Fluchen. Dann wird die Türe wieder aufgerissen, Roman stampft wieder durch den Gang, diesmal wirklich Richtung Treppe. Nachdem sich die nächste Türe geräuschvoll geöffnet und wieder geschlossen hat, kehrt Ruhe ein.

Pascal spielt seine Partie zu Ende, bevor er hinüber in die Küche geht, um sich einen Überblick über die Lage zu verschaffen. Dort liegen auf dem Boden unzählige Scherben – wie er es sich schon gedacht hat, ist ein Glas zu Bruch gegangen. Immerhin war es schon leer, der Boden ist nämlich trocken.  
Er holt die Kehrschaufel und den dazugehörigen Besen aus dem Schrank und kehrt die Scherben zusammen, um sie wegzuwerfen. Anschließend kehrt Pascal ins Wohnzimmer und zu FIFA zurück.  
Aus dem oberen Stockwerk kommt immer noch kein Mucks.

Wirklich konzentrieren kann Pascal sich nicht. Er würde gerne, aber... Es geht einfach nicht. Gedanklich schweift er immer wieder ab. Zu Roman, dem er nicht helfen kann.  
Mittlerweile wurde es zur Gewohnheit, dass er einfach sitzen bleibt, wenn Roman so ins Haus stürmt. Er lässt ihn einfach nach oben rennen, wartet ab, bis Roman damit fertig ist, auf den Boxsack einzudreschen, den er bei seinem Einzug mitgebracht und im Spielzimmer aufgehängt hat. Irgendwie muss Roman sich beruhigen und das ist nun mal das einzige, was hilft.

Roman braucht etwas Zeit für sich. Das ist auch okay. Was für Pascal nicht okay ist, ist das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, das er hat, weil er Roman partout nicht verklickern kann, dass die Kritik absolut überzogen ist und er sie sich nicht so zu Herzen nehmen braucht. Er will ihm helfen, aber es geht einfach nicht. Roman muss das mit sich selbst ausmachen.

Es wird immer schlimmer, mit jedem Tag. Roman ist fix und fertig, frustriert und wütend, weil er so viel kämpft und die Kritiken zu ihm trotzdem immer schlechter werden. Und er kann nichts dagegen tun.

Nach einer Weile öffnet sich die Wohnzimmertüre. Sein Freund bewegt sich so leise, dass er seine Schritte erst jetzt, wo sie direkt hinter ihm sind, hört.  
Er schleicht hinüber zur Couch, so, dass er ihm nicht durch das Bild läuft. Mit etwas Abstand zu ihm lässt Roman sich neben ihm nieder. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Pascal, wie er ihn abwartend mustert – doch er schweigt. Er gibt keinen Mucks von sich, sondert wartet ab und versucht, ihn nicht zu stören.  
Erst als Pascal seine Partie FIFA beendet hat, rutscht er näher. Und das ist der Moment, in dem Pascals Zurückhaltung verschwindet – klar stößt es ihm sauer auf, wie Roman sich vorher verhalten hat, aber verdammt, er versteht ihn und es tut ihm leid, dass es Roman so mies geht.

Er legt die Arme um seinen Freund und zieht ihn an sich. Roman lässt seinen Kopf auf seine Brust sinken, seine Hand legt sich über sein Herz.

„Ich habe ein Glas kaputt gemacht.“

Wie ein Hundebaby. Wie ein Welpe, der ganz genau weiß, dass das, was er getan hat, nicht okay war, der aber in seinem jugendlichen Leichtsinn noch nicht an die Konsequenzen gedacht hat.  
Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Roman erwachsen ist und die Konsequenzen sehr wohl kennt. Ändert jedoch nichts daran, dass Pascal ihm spätestens jetzt nicht mehr böse sein kann.

„Ich weiß.“

Schönreden will er das nicht, kann er auch nicht. Doch er kann Roman halten, kann ihm über die Schulter streichen – kann ihm damit sagen, dass es vielleicht nicht okay war, aber dass es nichts ausmacht.

„Ich hasse es, dass ich immer so wütend werde.“

Auch das weiß er. Macht die Sache fast noch schlimmer. Wenn Roman einfach nur extrem aufbrausend wäre, könnte er ihn als Choleriker abstempeln. Aber er weiß, dass das Romans einzige Möglichkeit ist, den Frust zumindest für eine Weile loszuwerden – sich dem Frust zu stellen.

„Und ich hasse es, dass ich danach immer... so werde.“

So... So weinerlich irgendwie. Pascal hat nach seinen Wutausbrüchen oft das Gefühl, dass Roman den Tränen nahe ist. Immerhin kann er Roman in solchen Momenten helfen, indem er ihn hält und das tut ihm gut, das baut sie beide ein bisschen auf.  
Wieder antwortet Pascal nicht. Er beschränkt sich darauf, Roman noch näher an sich zu ziehen, ihm durch die Haare zu streichen, ihm zu zeigen, dass er da ist. Für ihn. Das ist vielsagender als all die Worte, die ihm dazu einfallen würden.

„Und dann noch die Sache mit dir...“

Mit ihm? Das ist ihm neu. Dass Roman es nicht aushält, ständig in der Kritik zu stehen, weiß er, dass Roman es hasst, so durchzudrehen, ebenfalls. Aber was ist die Sache mit ihm?

„Was meinst du?“  
„Der...“

Romans Hand krallt sich in sein T-Shirt, er presst sein Gesicht in den Stoff. Dann murmelt er ganz leise vor sich hin.

„Dass du gehen könntest.“

Pascals Herz setzt für einen Schlag aus. Das hat er komplett verdrängt – zumindest insofern, was das für ihre Beziehung bedeuten könnte. Denn dass der Wechsel immer noch im Raum steht, das kann auch er nicht ignorieren. Daran hat sich trotz seines Profidebüts für den BVB in der Europa League noch nichts geändert.  
Mann, es tut ihm so leid. Roman hat momentan schon genug um die Ohren und dann bietet nicht einmal er ihm Sicherheit... Und er kann nichts dagegen tun, er kann das einfach nicht ändern.

Er schließt die Augen, schüttelt kurz den Kopf. An die Zeit nach einem eventuellen Wechsel will und kann er einfach nicht denken. Es ist schon mehr als genug, dass Roman sich darüber den Kopf zermartert.  
Da kommt es ihm fast schon gelegen, dass Roman ihn darauf aufmerksam macht, dass das momentan bei weitem nicht seine einzige Sorge ist.

„Und ständig diese Sprüche... Was soll ich noch machen, Pascal?“

Roman will keine Antwort darauf, das spürt er. Er könnte ihm auch keine Antwort geben – auch Pascal ist ratlos. Schließlich ist das einfach nur unverständlich. Was erwarten die, die Roman so sehr kritisieren, von ihm? Alles halten kann er nicht und so schlecht spielt er nun wirklich nicht. Klar, er hat seine Aussetzer, aber die hatte – und hat – Weidenfeller auch.

„Ich halte das nicht mehr aus, mir steht's inzwischen bis hierher.“

Roman fuchtelt irgendwo in der Nähe seines Halses herum, dann überlegt er es sich anders und bringt seine Hand auf Stirnhöhe. Und verdammt, er versteht ihn so gut. Mittlerweile geht es schon so weit, dass sogar Pascal unter der ständigen Kritik an Roman leidet. Und wenn sogar er schon leidet, weiß er, wie sehr das alles Roman trifft.

„Ich brauche endlich Winterpause.“

Das merkt man ihm an, das kann er beim besten Willen nicht verstecken. Seine Ausbrüche werden immer häufiger. Aber...

„Bald ist es soweit.“

Er drückt Roman an sich und zu seiner Erleichterung erwidert sein Freund den Druck umgehend. Das gibt ihm etwas Sicherheit zurück – er kann Roman zwar nicht die Last von den Schultern nehmen, kann nichts sagen, was die Situation besser macht. Aber er kann für ihn da sein.  
Und das wird er.

~*~*~


	44. Kaninchenschnurren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normalerweise sage ich ja immer, dass mich andere FFs vom Posten abhalten... Diesmal sind es aber Zahlen statt Worte, wegen denen die Kapitel etwas verzögert kommen. SO VIEL MATHE.  
> Na ja. Auf zu schöneren Dingen. :D
> 
> Kleine Vorschau noch: Diese FF hat 52 Kapitel. Wir nähern uns also laaaangsam dem Ende. (Sehr langsam. :D)

_Kaninchenschnurren:  
_ _Kaninchen geben wie Katzen Geräusche von sich, wenn sie glücklich sind. Bei ihnen klingt das Geräusch aber eher nach Zähneklappern oder Kauen._

~*~*~

„Passi!“  
„Jaaa!“  
„Passi!“  
„Ich hab's gleich!“  
„Passi!“

Pascal bedenkt sein Spiegelbild mit einem Kopfschütteln, dann fährt er in aller Seelenruhe damit fort, seine Haare zu richten. Von Roman lässt er sich nicht stressen.  
Ist verdammt schwer. Schon seit gestern ist sein Freund total aufgedreht – er könnte jederzeit dem Duracell-Häschen Konkurrenz machen. Kaum war das letzte Training in diesem Jahr vorbei, hat man gemerkt, wie die Anspannung von ihm abgefallen ist.

Darüber beschweren kann Pascal sich nicht. Er ist froh darüber, Roman so zu sehen – da nimmt er auch in Kauf, dass er hin und wieder ziemlich nervig wird.

Frisur sitzt, jetzt kann er mal nach seinem Freund schauen. Hoffentlich hat er schon den Reiseproviant hergerichtet, wenn er so einen Radau macht.  
Hat er tatsächlich, überraschenderweise. Roman hat das Essen, das sie vorher gekauft haben – schon alleine deswegen war es eine gute Idee, erst am Montag zu fahren -, hergerichtet und sogar schon eingepackt. Auch die Plätzchen, die Pascal gestern gebacken hat, sind verstaut.  
Gut, er hat sie nicht alleine gebacken, natürlich hat Roman sich nicht davon abhalten lassen, ihm zu helfen. Zum Glück – es war nämlich echt lustig, zusammen zu backen. Nicht unbedingt effektiv, aber lustig. Doch da die Plätzchen ein Geschenk für seine Schwiegereltern sind, zählen sie als von ihm gebacken.

Alles ist zur Abreise bereit. Den größten Teil ihres Gepäcks haben sie bereits ins Auto verfrachtet, der Rest steht in der Küche. Damit haben sie es geschafft, zur eingeplanten Zeit fertig zu werden – sie können ihre Reise pünktlich antreten.

Roman empfängt ihn mit offenen Armen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Er kommt auf ihn zu, zieht ihn kurz in eine Umarmung. Dann lässt er ihn wieder los, um ihm besser auf die Schulter klopfen zu können.

„Bist du bereit?“

Aufbruchstimmung, ganz eindeutig. Roman ist richtig erleichtert darüber, Dortmund und alles, was damit zusammenhängt, für eine Weile hinter sich lassen zu können. Und schon alleine deswegen ist Pascal mehr als bereit für die Fahrt.  
Abgesehen davon... Er ist ein bisschen aufgeregt. Am Ende der Fahrt erwartet ihn Romans Familie. Erst einmal nur sein Bruder, am Tag darauf seine Eltern. Das Aufeinandertreffen rückt immer näher.  
Nichtsdestotrotz ist er bereit.

„Klar. Du auch?“  
„Schon längst.“

Klingt ganz danach, als könnten sie jetzt aufbrechen. Doch sie bleiben einfach stehen, Pascal deshalb, um noch einmal im Kopf seine Packliste durchzugehen, Roman...  
Roman mustert den Küchentisch, sein Blick ist versonnen. Dann spricht er die Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf gehen, aus.

„Jetzt können wir eine Weile lang keinen Sex auf dem Küchentisch haben.“

Okay, das kommt überraschend. Pascal hätte eher darauf getippt, dass Roman auf die bevorstehende Fahrt denkt. Vor allem, weil...

„Hatten wir noch nie.“  
„Sollten wir nachholen.“

Eigentlich sollten sie momentan nur eines – und zwar fahren. Aber Roman strahlt ihn an, teils unschuldig, aber irgendwie auch so, dass man ihm ansieht, dass der Vorschlag doch ziemlich ernst gemeint war. Kurz taucht ein Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, Roman und er auf dem Tisch, nackt, sich küssend und...  
Verdammt, er hat ihn geködert. Die Vorstellung ist schon ziemlich ansprechend und das in die Realität umzusetzen... Ein Kuss ist zumindest drin, das braucht er jetzt auf jeden Fall.

Pascal zieht Roman wieder an sich, schmiegt seine Lippen kurz an Romans, bevor sie beide ihre Münder öffnen und sich seine Zunge in Romans Mund tasten kann. Sofort packt Roman seine Hüfte und geht auf den Kuss ein. Dann drängt er Pascal langsam nach hinten, bis er die Tischkante in seinem Rücken spürt.  
Vielleicht ist ja doch mehr drin. Vielleicht können sie diese Erfahrungslücke doch gleich füllen. Sie haben ja Zeit – sie sind nicht gestern nach dem Abschlusstraining gefahren, weil sie selbst ohne Verspätungen, Staus und Pausen erst abends angekommen wären. Mit einem freien Nachmittag und einer letzten Nacht zuhause zwischen dem letzten Training und der Abfahrt hatten sie mehr Ruhe. Für Dinge wie Einkaufen, Plätzchen backen und...  
Sex auf dem Küchentisch.

~*~*~

„Gegen dich spiele ich nicht mehr. Du bist scheiße.“

Pascal verschränkt die Arme und sieht demonstrativ beim Fenster hinaus. Von Roman kommt ein unbekümmertes Lachen – er ist sich keiner Schuld bewusst.  
Natürlich ist er das nicht. Seiner Meinung nach war es völlig okay, bei „Wer bin ich?“ ihren Nachbarn zu nehmen. Abgesehen davon, dass er natürlich kein Promi ist, war es ziemlich beschissen, jemanden erraten zu müssen, mit dem man nur ein einziges Mal gesprochen hat. Das einzige, was Pascal über ihn weiß, ist, dass er ihm, als er Salz holen wollte, Zucker mitgegeben hat. Seitdem hatte er nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun.

„Armer kleiner Pascal. Sollen wir lieber wieder ein einfacheres Spiel spielen?“  
„Eines, bei dem sogar du die Regeln verstehst? Okay.“

Nur noch mit Mühe schafft er es, sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen. Dann beendet Roman den Streit, in dem er nach seiner Hand greift, sie zu seinem Mund führt und einen Kuss darauf drückt.  
Deutet er jetzt einfach mal als stumme Entschuldigung. Und die nimmt er natürlich an.

Die Autofahrt ist überraschend erträglich. Dafür, dass sie durch halb Deutschland und dann durch die halbe Schweiz müssen, ist die Laune im Auto echt gut.  
Und das liegt an seinem Mitreisenden, ganz klar. Es macht Spaß, mit Roman unterwegs zu sein. Mit ihm die Spiele zu spielen, die sie schon bei ihren vereinzelten gemeinsamen Busfahrten gespielt haben – nur diesmal ohne Mitspieler, die sich über sie beschweren. Die Musik voll aufzudrehen und laut und falsch mitzusingen, Roman mit dem Lenkradschlagzeug, Pascal mit Luftgitarre. An Raststätten Pausen einzulegen, sich gegenseitig über die Wiesen hinter den Gebäuden zu jagen, um Roman dann in den Läden sämtlichen Müll mit den Worten „Brauchst du“ unter die Nase zu halten. Sich von Roman füttern zu lassen, weil sein Freund der Meinung ist, dass er das nicht selbst hinbekommt, wenn er fährt – und dann nach Roman zu schlagen, weil der nach dem x-ten Fehlversuch, Pascals Mund zu treffen, einen Lachanfall bekommt.  
Reisen mit Roman macht Spaß. Auf diese Weise noch viel mehr als bei den Vereinsreisen. Und... Es tut einfach gut, bei ihm zu sein, mit ihm Spaß zu haben, ihn so losgelöst zu sehen. Das ist Urlaub, wie er sein soll.

Nun wird Roman wieder ernster.

„Ich habe gestern noch mit Marco geschrieben, wegen Silvester.“

Wenn man nach Romans Verhalten in den letzten Tagen geht, sieht es ganz danach aus, als würden die zwei Brüder im Normalfall damit klar kommen, nicht allzu viel voneinander zu hören und sehen. Doch je näher ihr Treffen rückt, desto mehr Kontakt haben sie. So viel wie in den letzten Tagen hat Roman im kompletten letzten halben Jahr nicht mit Marco geschrieben – zumindest kommt es Pascal so vor.  
Deshalb bezweifelt er auch, dass es nur um Silvester ging. Die beiden haben garantiert auch die Zeit geplant, die sie bei Marco verbringen werden, sich nebenbei auf dem neuesten Stand bei Klatsch und Tratsch gebracht... Aber auch egal. Es geht um das Gespräch über Silvester. Also verzichtet Pascal großzügigerweise darauf, seinen Freund darauf hinzuweisen, dass er und sein Bruderherz zu Plaudertaschen mutiert sind.

„Gibt es eine Planänderung?“  
„Nicht direkt. Der Plan steht noch – Feuerwerk und so. Nico kommt auch, das ist die Änderung.“

Nico also.  
Pascal meint, dass Roman schon mal von ihm erzählt hat – Nico ist, wenn er sich recht erinnert, einer der Schweizer, mit denen Roman noch Kontakt hat. Was wäre also das Worst-Case-Szenario?  
Dass er Romans Ex ist. Aber das kann Pascal recht schnell ausschließen, er kennt Romans Ex ja und der heißt nicht Nico, sondern Yann. Da bleibt für Nico höchstens die Rolle des unbrauchbaren ersten Freundes, mit dem Roman aber – zumindest klang es danach – keinen Kontakt mehr hat.  
Keine außerfreundschaftliche Verbindung vermutlich. Dafür spricht auch Romans Verhalten. Er macht nicht den Eindruck, als müsste er ihm etwas beichten, es ist eine ganz normale Erzählung. Und das verfestigt sich endgültig, als er weiterspricht.

„Nico ist wie ein dritter Bruder – wir sind beide ziemlich gut mit ihm befreundet.“

Dann wandern seine Mundwinkel nach oben, er grinst.

„Also, ich bin mit ihm befreundet. Was mit ihm und Marco ist, weiß ich nicht so recht. Ich glaube ja, dass bei den beiden mehr ist. Sie stehen sich halt extrem nah... Aber Marco steht nicht dazu. Er beharrt darauf, dass Nico für ihn nur ein Freund ist.“

Ja, jetzt befinden sie sich auf sicherem Eis. Mehr als das – er darf also einen von Romans besten Freunden kennenlernen. Das ist eine Ehre, findet er.  
Aufgeregt ist Pascal deshalb nicht und das überrascht sogar ihn selbst. Aber es macht auch Sinn, schließlich ist er schon damit ausgelastet, wegen dem Schwiegerfamilientreffen aufgeregt zu sein. Für Nico bleibt keine Aufregung mehr übrig, zumindest Stand jetzt.

„Wenn du recht hast... Eure armen Eltern.“  
„Ja, ganz arm. Sieht schlecht aus mit den Enkeln.“

Genau darauf wollte Pascal hinaus. Seine Eltern hatten so gesehen ja richtig viel Glück – nicht nur, dass sich bei ihnen nur ein Kind bei der Partnerwahl für das eigene Geschlecht entschieden hat, seine Schwester hat schon mal vorgelegt. Ihr Enkelwunsch wurde bereits zwei Mal erfüllt.

„Dafür haben wir Herrn Hase.“  
„Ist eh viel besser als Enkel. Pflegeleichter, vor allem.“

Für einen Moment ist das Gespräch unterbrochen – Roman überholt ein paar Autos. Bis er damit fertig ist, hat Pascal schon eine Frage parat.

„Muss ich mich mit Nico gut stellen?“  
„Auf jeden Fall. Yann hat sich nicht mit ihm verstanden und jetzt ist er weg vom Fenster.“

Okay, jetzt wird er vielleicht doch ein bisschen nervös. Wenn Nico einen großen Einfluss auf Romans Beziehungen hat, sollte er es echt nicht verbocken.  
Doch dann lacht Roman plötzlich los und schlägt ihm gegen die Schulter.

„War ein Scherz, Mann.“

Ein Scherz? Dieser...  
Pascal schlägt umgehend zurück. Immerhin wehrt Roman sich nicht.

„Nein, mit Nico kann man nur gut klar kommen. Yann mochte ihn auch. Ich glaube, sie haben sogar noch ein bisschen Kontakt. Aber ihre Hauptverbindung – ich – ist ja jetzt weg.“

Das klingt schon wesentlich angenehmer. Und vor allem klingt das jetzt nach jemandem, mit dem Roman befreundet ist. Klar, Yann ist sein Ex, aber das heißt nicht, dass er ihn früher scheiße fand. Sie hatten ja nicht umsonst eine Beziehung, da war schon eine gewisse Sympathie da. Deshalb ist es überzeugender, dass auch Nico mit Yann klar kam.

Roman tut sein Scherz offensichtlich leid. Er sagt zwar nichts mehr dazu, dafür beginnt er, Pascal Geschichten zu erzählen. Davon, wie Nico, Marco und er bisher Silvester gefeiert haben, von Geburtstagen, von anderen Feiern, von verrückten Aktionen...  
Pascal hört ihm zu. Er sieht ihn an und hört ihm zu. Am Anfang lacht er noch, wirft hin und wieder ein „Neee, oder?“ ein, doch das wird immer weniger – und das ist so markant, dass es sogar ihm selbst auffällt. Irgendwie ist er zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Roman zuzuhören. Dabei erzählt er nicht einmal etwas besonders Anspruchsvolles...

Nein, da steckt etwas anderes dahinter. Und als Roman seine Erzählungen erst einmal beendet hat, nach einer kleinen Pause, versucht Pascal, das in Worte zu fassen.

„Ich höre dir echt gerne zu.“

Roman sieht ihn überrascht an. Um seine Lippen spielt sich ein Lächeln – er freut sich darüber, aber man sieht ihm auch die Überraschung an. Kam ja auch aus dem Nichts, seine Erkenntnis. Deshalb macht Pascal sich daran, sie zu erklären.

„Es ist halt so... Ich habe kein Problem damit, Leuten zuzuhören. Also kein grundsätzliches Problem – natürlich habe ich bei manchen Leuten keinen Bock, ihnen zuzuhören. Aber bei dir ist es irgendwie noch mal ganz anders. Weil... Weil ich bei den anderen Leuten nur aufnehme und dann etwas erwidere, aber bei dir geht das tiefer.“

Es ist wirklich schwer, das in Worte zu fassen. Doch gleichzeitig fühlt es sich auch an wie Topfschlagen – er merkt, dass er dem Kern der Sache immer näher kommt. Mag nicht der zielgerichtetste Weg sein, den er gerade nimmt, aber es geht in die richtige Richtung.

„Bei dir... Ich muss bei dir nicht einmal etwas antworten oder selbst etwas erzählen. Manchmal reicht es einfach, dir zuzuhören. Ich höre dir so gerne zu, ich sehe dich dabei so gerne an und...“  
„Mann, Passi.“

An und für sich klingt das nach einem Vorwurf. Aber Roman sagt das so sanft, so liebevoll, da verfliegt der Vorwurf sofort wieder.  
Pascal legt seine Hand auf Romans, er fühlt sich echt erleichtert. Mission erfüllt, er hat Roman gesagt, was ihm im Kopf herumgeht und Roman hat es scheinbar verstanden.  
Mehr als das. Sein Freund ist immer noch hin und weg von seiner Offenbarung. Kurz drückt er seine Hand, seine Stimme ist immer noch so sanft.

„Ich liebe dich.“

~*~*~


	45. Hasenfutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, guckt mal, wer noch unter den Lebenden weilt! ... oder zumindest auf dem Zahnfleisch daher gekrochen kommt. Da ich im November und Dezember erst das Schreiben und dann das Posten vor alles gestellt habe, musste ich in der letzten Zeit dem Lernen Vorrang geben... Iiieeeh bäääh unnötig. Und geholfen hats auch nicht viel :D
> 
> Egal, jetzt bin ich wieder hier \o/ Die Hasen liegen nicht weiter auf Eis (was bei den aktuellen Temperaturen auch echt fies wäre) und es gibt neues... Futter. :D

_Hasenfutter:_  
_Abfällige Bezeichnung für Grünzeug – Salat, Gemüse, etc._

~*~*~

„Wir können auch einfach Pizza bestellen“  
„Nein.“  
„Wir könnten zu McDonalds fahren. Ich fahre.“  
„Ich versteh nicht, wie du Profisportler werden konntest – und wie du es in die Bundesliga geschafft hast.“  
„Talent, mein Lieber, Talent. Und ein guter Stoffwechsel.“

Pascal überlegt sich, ob er einspringen soll und sagen soll, dass sie sich zuhause echt gesund ernähren und dementsprechend gesund kochen. Aber damit würde er verraten, dass sie kein allzu großes Problem mit Kochen haben und das ist wohl nicht in Romans Sinne.  
Sie stehen zu dritt in der eher überschaubaren Küche – er, Roman und Marco, Romans Bruder. Vor ihnen ist ein Schwung Gemüse, den sie gerade in Teamarbeit schälen und schneiden. Offensichtlich hat Roman seinem Bruder versprochen, dass sie ihm beim Kochen helfen, wenn sie sich schon bei ihm einquartieren dürfen. Und so vergesslich Roman auch getan hat – Marco hat sich das gemerkt und sie darauf festgenagelt. Sehr zum Missfallen seines großen Bruders. Deshalb kabbeln sich die beiden nun in einer Tour und Pascal hört größtenteils zu.

Marco ist echt okay. Ein bisschen hatte Pascal die Befürchtung, dass er einen auf Spanische Inquisition macht, aber dem war nicht so. Er war – ist – echt freundlich und... ja, vielleicht ein bisschen reserviert, vielleicht ein bisschen skeptisch. Hätte aber schlimmer kommen können.  
Deshalb ist es für Pascal absolut in Ordnung, wenn die beiden Bürkis ein bisschen miteinander kabbeln. Dass er nicht immer mitreden kann, war ihm schon klar und bis jetzt haben sie ihn ziemlich häufig in ihre Gespräche mit einbezogen.

Nun hat es sich allerdings erst einmal ausgekabbelt. Marco hat Roman erfolgreich davon abgelenkt, eine Alternative für selbst zubereitetes Essen zu suchen, nun schneiden wieder alle friedlich ihre Zutaten.

„Kommst du morgen mit zum Shoppen?“

Da, das ist wieder ein Beweis dafür, dass er selbst bei Marco nicht außen vor ist. Er hat sich direkt an ihn gewendet, Roman ist außen vor. Der ist wahrscheinlich eh schon eingeplant.

„Klar. Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgen?“  
„Ja. Wir brauchen noch was für unsere Eltern.“

Jetzt, wo Marco gesagt hat, warum sie morgen noch einmal einkaufen gehen müssen, fällt Pascal erst auf, dass Roman noch gar nichts für seine Eltern besorgt hat. Die Plätzchen zählen ja nicht, die sind Pascals Gastgeschenk.

„Seid ihr ja ganz schön früh dran. Warum habt ihr nicht schon früher etwas gekauft?“  
„Weil wir dumm sind.“

Roman lacht. Dabei rempelt er Marco an, der rempelt zurück. Kein Einspruch, was wohl bedeutet, dass Marco, was das angeht, seiner Meinung ist. Und auch wenn Pascal es nicht laut sagt – er findet, sie haben recht. Ist nicht unbedingt die beste Entscheidung, so kurz vor Weihnachten noch einkaufen zu gehen, erst recht nicht wegen Geschenken.

„Was schenkst du eigentlich Roman?“  
„Äh... Er hat schon etwas zum Geburtstag bekommen. Das reicht.“

Ganz gelogen ist das nicht. Pascal hat all seine Kreativität für Romans Geburtstagsgeschenk verpulvert, für Weihnachten ist ihm nicht mehr viel eingefallen. Deshalb hat er einfach ein gemischtes Päckchen gemacht mit einem Armband, das Roman gefallen könnte, Romans Lieblingssüßigkeiten und ähnlichen Kleinigkeiten.  
Trotzdem freut es ihn, dass Marco das fragt. Mit jeder Frage, die Marco direkt an ihn richtet, hat er noch mehr das Gefühl, dass er ihn allmählich nicht mehr als „der Neue von meinem Bruder“ sieht, sondern als eigenständige, ganz erträgliche Person.

Zum Glück hakt er nicht weiter nach. Stattdessen wendet sich Marco seinem Bruder zu.

„Und du, Roman?“  
„Äh... Er kriegt was zum Geburtstag.“

Meint er das ernst? Also bitte, er hat Roman auch bei der ersten Gelegenheit etwas geschenkt, da kann sich sein Freund ruhig auch etwas einfallen lassen. Aufschieben ist nicht, ganz klar.  
Doch bevor Pascal das aussprechen kann, gibt Marco seinen Senf dazu.

„Wow, wie romantisch.“  
„Ja, weißt du, das größte Geschenk für Pascal ist eh meine Liebe.“

Okay, das klingt schon wesentlich besser – das klingt danach, dass das alles Geplänkel ist und er doch ein Geschenk von Roman bekommt.  
Dann kann er getrost mit einsteigen.

„Und Roman ist schon froh, wenn er meine Aufmerksamkeit bekommt.“  
„So ist es.“

Marco lacht, dann wendet er sich kopfschüttelnd dem Stück Fleisch zu, das er gerade zurecht schneidet. Weiter nachhaken will er wohl nicht mehr.

Wieder Ruhe. Abgesehen von dem Klappern ihrer Messer, dem leisen Knistern des Öls in der Pfanne und des Radios. Zumindest sie sind ruhig.  
So können sie problemlos den Bericht verfolgen, der auf das Lied folgt. Und kaum kommt der Sprecher auf den Punkt, wünscht sich Pascal, sie hätten auf die Musik verzichtet. Warum berichtet ein Schweizer Radiosender über ein BVB-Spiel? Und... Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Das letzte Spiel war nicht gerade überragend – Roman musste wieder viel Kritik einstecken. Da kam der Urlaub gerade recht, um dieses Spiel zu verdrängen.  
Wenn da eben nicht der Radio wäre.

Soll er einfach schnell hinüber zum Radio springen und ihn ausschalten – oder zumindest einen anderen Sender einstellen?  
Ein Blick hinüber zu Roman zeigt, dass es dafür zu spät ist. Sein Freund hält inne, seine Gesichtsmuskulatur ist angespannt. Und plötzlich kommt es Pascal richtig still vor. So still, dass Roman problemlos hören kann, wie seine Leistung auch vom Schweizer Radio kritisiert wird.  
Roman hört sich den Bericht bis zum Schluss an. Anschließend pfeffert er sein Messer auf sein Brett, stampft hinüber zum Radio und versucht, ihn abzustellen. Als das nicht beim ersten Versuch klappt, folgt ein Schrei, bevor er den Radio einfach von der Fensterbank wirft.

Ein ganz grandioser Urlaubsbeginn. Pascal hatte die Hoffnung, dass Roman endlich Abstand bekommt, das erste halbe Jahr in Dortmund sacken lassen kann und so auch die Kritik verarbeiten kann. Aber dieser Plan wurde gerade zerstört.

Nach der Radioaktion bleibt Roman noch kurz am Fenster stehen. Er atmet ganz tief ein und aus, Pascal sieht, wie sich sein Rücken bewegt. Dann stürzt er aus die Küche und sie hören ein paar andere Türen in der Wohnung knallen.  
Nun lässt auch Marco sein Messer sinken, er seufzt schwer.

„Was war das jetzt?“

Schön fand Pascal die Szene auch nicht, absolut nicht. Trotzdem hat er das Gefühl, seinen Freund verteidigen zu müssen.

„Das Köln-Spiel war ziemlich beschissen.“  
„Ich weiß, ich habe es mir angesehen. Aber... Mann, er spielt nun mal ziemlich risikoreich. Da passiert so was mal.“  
„Das vielleicht schon, aber die Kommentare dazu...“

Pascal schiebt sein Brett von sich und lehnt sich an die Anrichte, Marco tut es ihm gleich. Von Roman ist nichts mehr zu hören.  
Und plötzlich fühlt er sich Marco so verbunden. Er kennt Roman, kennt ihn schon wesentlich länger als er – es gibt kaum jemanden, der seinen Freund so gut kennt wie sein Bruder.  
Das zusammen mit dem Gefühl, dass Marco ihn ganz okay findet, gibt ihm Mut, sein Herz auszuschütten.

„So etwas macht er gerade öfter.“

Wieder seufzt Marco, dann lässt er seine Hand auf die Arbeitsplatte krachen. Nicht fest, doch es reicht, damit die Messer klirren.

„Er lernt einfach nicht dazu. Irgendwann muss er mal lernen, damit gelassener umzugehen.“

Klar, da hat er recht. Aber Pascal sieht auch, wie es Roman geht und... Es geht ihm so dreckig, da kann er sein Verhalten schon ein bisschen nachvollziehen. Die Kritik, die in Dortmund auf ihn einprasselt, ist überwältigend.

„Ich würde dir ja gern sagen, dass du ihm gut tust. Aber er hat immer noch diese Anfälle.“

Pascal zuckt mit den Schultern. Das sieht er nicht unbedingt als Angriff oder Kritik – er weiß, dass er Roman in solchen Situationen nicht helfen kann und erst recht nicht dafür sorgen kann, dass sie nicht mehr auftreten.

„Ich kann da nichts tun. Nur... So wie jetzt halt. In Ruhe lassen und ihn sich abreagieren lassen. Vielleicht härtet das mit der Zeit ab?“

Marco ignoriert seine Frage. Kurz hängt er seinen Gedanken nach, bevor er auf den ersten Teil seiner Aussage eingeht.

„Das machst du schon gut, finde ich. Du hast Verständnis für ihn, aber du verhätschelst ihn nicht. Du rennst ihm nicht hinterher, wenn er durchdreht, sondern lässt ihn erst mal toben und -“  
„Ich warte ab, bis er fertig ist und zurückkommt.“  
„Das ist schon gut so.“

Von der Seite hat er das noch gar nicht betrachtet. Für ihn stand im Vordergrund, dass er weiß, dass er in diesen Momenten sowieso nichts ändern kann – Roman muss das mit sich alleine ausmachen und würde er eingreifen, würde er mehr kaputt machen als helfen.  
Aber Marcos Urteil gibt ihm Mut. Dann tut er also etwas Gutes, auch wenn er ihm nicht helfen kann.

Eine Weile lang starren sie in die Luft, Pascal achtet darauf, ob er aus den Nachbarzimmern etwas hört, doch es bleibt weiterhin ruhig. Was auch immer Roman gerade tut, er tut es leise.  
Dann klopft Marco ihm auf die Schulter und dreht sich wieder zu ihrem unfertigen Abendessen zu. Das Zeichen dafür, dass das Gespräch beendet ist.

Es dauert nicht mehr besonders lange, bis sich die Türe wieder öffnet und Roman reumütig ins Zimmer schleicht. Von der Spannung in seinem Körper ist nichts mehr übrig, er wirkt zusammengesunken – und eben reumütig.  
Als erstes geht er hinüber zur Fensterbank, hebt den Radio auf, steckt ihn ein und drückt so lange daran herum, bis wieder Musik heraus kommt. Dann führen ihn seine Schritte zu Pascal. Er umarmt ihn von hinten und drückt ihm einen Kuss hinter das Ohr.

Soll er ihn einfach so davon kommen lassen? Kurz denkt Pascal an Marcos Worte, an seine gerechtfertigte Wut über das Verhalten seines Bruders. Doch dann fällt ihm ein, was er noch gesagt hat.  
Er geht richtig mit Roman um. Er muss ihn nicht noch mehr zügeln – er hat schon das nötige Maß an Unnachgiebigkeit. Also hört Pascal auf sein Herz und sein Herz sagt ihm, dass er Roman verzeihen kann.

Pascal dreht sich um, er zieht Roman in seine Umarmung. Allerdings eine sehr überschaubare – danach drückt er ihn wieder von sich und hinüber zu seinem Platz.

„Kannst dich um den Schnittlauch kümmern.“

Spätestens, als Roman kommentarlos das Grünzeug nimmt und beginnt, es kleinzuschneiden, wird klar, dass ihm sein Ausbruch von gerade eben wirklich leid tut.  
Marco sieht zu Pascal hinüber, sie tauschen einen Blick aus und der jüngere Bürki nickt ihm zu. „Gut gemacht“, so würde er das deuten.

Pascal atmet tief durch. Eigentlich war Roman auf einem echt guten Weg, er hat jetzt schon gemerkt, dass ihm der Urlaub gut tut. Hoffentlich war das nur ein kleiner Rückfall – hoffentlich lässt Roman das ab jetzt wirklich hinter sich.

~*~*~


	46. Hasentraum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt, wo ich endlich mal wieder Zeit zum Schreiben hätte, stehe ich vor x angefangenen Geschichten und kann mich nicht entscheiden, wo ich weitermache. Und bis ich mich mal entschieden habe, habe ich keine Zeit mehr.  
> Dramatisch. :D
> 
> (Jeden Tag kribbelt es mir wegen einer anderen FF in den Fingern... Und damit es nicht langweilig wird, mischen sich auch noch neue Ideen darunter. Ja, warum auch nicht?)

_Hasentraum:  
_ _Es gibt einige Möglichkeiten, einen Traum, in dem ein Hase vorkommt, zu deuten. Ein Hase kann bedeuten, dass man Angst vor etwas hat. Wenn ein Mann davon träumt, einen Hasen zu schießen, kann das dafür stehen, dass er den Wunsch hat, seine sexuellen Triebe auszuleben. Außerdem steht ein Hase auch für die Erneuerung eines Lebens – oder einen Neuanfang._

~*~*~

Je länger es dauert, ihren Schlafplatz für diese Nacht – Marcos Ausklappcouch – herzurichten, desto ungeduldiger wird Pascal. Er will sich endlich hinlegen, will endlich Roman in den Arm nehmen, sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen lassen. Aber nein, sein Freund kämpft noch mit dem Spannbettlaken und Pascal weiß, dass er sich ähnlich dämlich anstellen würde, wenn er ihm das weiße Grauen abnehmen würden.  
Verdammt, sie könnten schon lange in ihrem provisorischen Bett liegen. Als sie beschlossen haben, schlafen zu gehen, hat Marco ihnen geholfen, die Couch auszuklappen. Aber dann, als Roman sich ins Bad verabschiedet hat, hat er sich noch mit Pascal unterhalten und während Pascal im Bad war, hatten die Brüder offensichtlich auch besseres zu tun als das Bett fertig zu machen.

Ah, ein Erfolg. Zumindest ein kleiner – Roman hat es geschafft, zwei Ecken des Spannbettlakens zu befestigen. Nun ist es an der Zeit für Pascal, einzugreifen. Und zu zweit bekommen sie es tatsächlich hin, die Couch zu beziehen. Kissen und Decken liegen schon bereit, die müssen sie nur noch auf die Matratze werfen, dann ist ihr Schlafplatz endlich fertig.  
Und das nutzen sie beide umgehend aus. Ohne Umschweife krabbeln sie auf das Bett und legen sich hin, einander zugewandt.  
Schlafenszeit ist trotzdem noch nicht. Pascal legt seine Hand an Romans Wange, sein Daumen streicht über sein Gesicht. Die Augen schließt er nicht und das merkt auch Roman. Er sieht ihn ebenfalls weiterhin an.

„Wie geht’s dir?“

Roman weiß genau, worum es geht – um seinen Wutanfall vorher. Er seufzt leise, seine Hand legt sich auf Pascals Hüfte und er zieht ihn näher an sich. Ist schon mal ein gutes Zeichen, ein Zeichen dafür, dass es ihm besser geht. Die Wut ist verpufft.

„Das kam so überraschend. Ich habe gedacht, jetzt ist endlich Ruhe und dann geht das schon wieder los. Mann, es gibt nur eine Handvoll Leute, die sich so eine Kritik erlauben darf – und diese Leute sind morgen alle zusammen auf einem Haufen. Dann gibt es noch ein paar, die ansatzweise so sehr kritisieren dürfen... Aber das, was da abgeht, ist echt übel. Sind ja nicht nur die Medienheinis – sogar die BVB-Fans.“

Gut, dass er nachgefragt hat. Daran, wie die Worte aus seinem Freund sprudeln, merkt man, wie sehr ihn das Thema belastet und wie viele Gedanken er sich darüber macht. Pascal will ihm die Möglichkeit geben, diese Gedanken loszuwerden oder zumindest zu teilen.

„Es ist wirklich schlimm.“

Allmählich haben sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt – es hat geholfen, dass Roman gemeint hat, dass es nicht nötig ist, das Licht anzuschalten, wenn er das Bett bezieht. Seine Begründung, dass er das eh ganz schnell geschafft hat, war nicht ganz korrekt, doch dafür sieht er nun Romans Gesichtsausdruck.  
Er ist dankbar. Roman ist froh darüber, dass nicht nur er das so sieht.

Ja, es ist wirklich schlimm. Es war allerhöchste Zeit für den Urlaub – wer weiß, was als nächstes gekommen wäre. Bis zur Winterpause hat sich das alles ziemlich hochgeschaukelt und...  
Sie hatten Gespräche wie diese immer öfter. Das war immer öfter nötig. Weil Roman immer mehr durch den Dreck gezogen wurde, als unfähig dargestellt wurde, kritisiert wurde weit über den Rahmen des Gerechtfertigten hinaus.  
Dazu kommt, dass, wie Roman es gesagt hat, sich das nicht nur auf die Medien beschränkt hat. Es gibt so viele BVB-Fans, die dort einfach mitgemacht haben. Statt ihrem eigenen Spieler den Rücken zu stärken... Pascal versteht es nicht. Und er ist sich sicher, dass das nicht nur daran liegt, dass Roman sein Freund ist.

Roman spricht weiter, seine Stimme ist nun noch ein bisschen leiser als zuvor. Diesmal klingt es nicht mehr nur danach, dass er seinen Bruder nicht stören will – es fällt ihm schwer, das auszusprechen.

„Ich habe mich so auf den Urlaub gefreut – damit ich endlich weg von alledem komme. Aber jetzt... Jetzt fühle ich mich total... machtlos, irgendwie. Weil ich den ganzen Kritikern nicht zeigen kann, dass ich es besser kann.“

Diese Worte... Es tut weh, Roman so sprechen zu hören. Verdammt, er ist ein richtig guter Torwart, es ist nicht nötig, dass er sich so fertig macht. Klar, seine Patzer sind nicht schön, aber er hat so viele gute Momente...  
Pascal legt seinen Arm um Roman, er zieht ihn ganz fest an sich. Er will Roman einfach nur halten, ihm zeigen, dass er nicht alleine ist, dass er für ihn da ist.  
Eine Weile lang verharren sie so. Dann hat Pascal es geschafft, eine Portion Motivation in ein paar Sätze zu verpacken. Von Roman löst er sich nicht – er rückt nur so weit weg, dass sein Mund direkt an Romans Ohr ist.

„Das wird jetzt dann ein Neuanfang. Wenn die Rückrunde anfängt, stehst du wieder da, wo du im Sommer warst. Du bist nicht abgesunken. Die waren alle im Sommer, als du gewechselt bist, schon skeptisch, sie sind immer noch skeptisch – alles beim Alten also. Und wenn du dein Niveau weiter halten kannst, ist es schon mal gut. Vielleicht hast du auch in der Rückrunde ein paar Glücksgriffe, bei denen die anderen sehen, wie verdammt gut du bist.“

Es hilft. Roman drückt sich an ihn, der Rhythmus, in dem sich seine Brust hebt und senkt, wird ruhiger und regelmäßiger. Er hat ihm etwas Hoffnung zurückgegeben.  
Sie verharren so lange in dieser festen Umarmung, dass Pascal schon die Befürchtung hat, dass Roman einfach in seinen Armen eingeschlafen ist und er nun in dieser schlaftechnisch gesehen nicht ganz idealen Position Schlaf finden muss. Doch dann bewegt sich sein Freund wieder – er rückt etwas von ihm weg, damit er seine Stirn an Pascals legen kann.  
Um seine Lippen spielt sich ein Grinsen, das er ziemlich erfolglos zu unterdrücken versucht.

„Sag' noch mal, dass ich gut bin.“

Das ist etwas, was er an Roman liebt. Diese Unbekümmertheit, die sogar nach so tiefgründigen Gesprächen schnell zurückkehrt. Einfach mit ihm lachen und Blödsinn machen können, auch wenn Roman gerade sein Seelenleben vor ihm offen gelegt hat.

„Du bist der beste Torwart.“

Pascal wartet ab. Wartet, bis sich ein sehr zufriedenes Lächeln über Romans Gesicht ausbreitet. Erst dann fährt er fort.

„Der beste Torwart hier auf dieser Couch. Wahrscheinlich sogar der beste Torwart hier im Haus.“  
„Ey!“

Den Schlag gegen seine Schulter lässt Pascal ohne Gegenwehr über sich ergehen. Er hat ja schon damit gerechnet – hätte Roman ihn nach diesem Spruch nicht geschlagen, wäre er echt überrascht gewesen.  
Doch danach ist Roman schlagartig wieder friedlich. Er lächelt ihn an, streicht ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.

„Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe.“

Okay, damit ist auch für ihn die Spaßphase vorbei. Das ist... Auch diese Worte gehen direkt in sein Herz, nur diesmal ganz eindeutig positiv. Es ist so schön, das zu hören, vor allem mit dem zuneigungsvollen Unterton.  
Erst recht, als Roman noch etwas anhängt.

„Ich liebe dich.“  
„Ich dich auch.“

Und wie er das tut. Immer noch mehr, hat er das Gefühl. Weil jedes Gespräch dieser Art sie noch mehr zusammenschweißt, aber auch jeder Quatsch, jeder Witz.  
Und dann rückt auch das in den Hintergrund, denn Romans Hand streicht über seinen Rücken und jetzt, wo sie vorerst alle Probleme geklärt oder zumindest verschoben hätten, gewinnen andere Gedanken an Priorität. Gedanken an...  
Er will Roman. Er will noch nicht schlafen, er will Roman küssen und anfassen und...  
Ja, schon wieder. Auch wenn sie erst heute Vormittag eine ungeplante Nummer geschoben haben. Das, an was er dachte, bewegt sich sowieso eher in der Größenordnung 'Nur ein bisschen fummeln'.

„Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du dich dafür bedankst, dass ich für dich da bin.“

Roman versteht. Gut, dass er sein Bein über Romans schiebt, spricht eine eindeutige Absicht und unterstreicht die versteckte Bedeutung seines Vorschlags. Seinem Freund blieb quasi gar nichts anderes übrig, als die Botschaft aufzunehmen.  
Auch er hat dagegen nichts einzuwenden, offensichtlich. Die Bewegung seiner Hand auf Pascals Rücken wird plötzlich wesentlich zielstrebiger, sie gleitet nach unten. Das ist für beide der Startschuss, irgendwie – gleichzeitig legen sie den Kopf schief, um sich küssen zu können.

Er bekommt einfach nicht genug von Roman. Von körperlicher Nähe zu Roman, aber auch vom Rest. Und jetzt haben sie erst mal Urlaub, also viel Zeit füreinander...  
Die Erkenntnis schickt eine Welle durch ihn, er krallt seine Hand in Romans Haare und küsst ihn noch intensiver. Das wiederum spornt Roman dazu an, weiter zu gehen. Seine zweite Hand gesellt sich zur ersten, sie schieben sich unter seine Unterhose.

Eigentlich ist es genau das, worauf er hinaus wollte – das, was er will. Doch plötzlich kommen Zweifel auf.  
Zuhause hätte er an dieser Stelle einfach weiter gemacht, da hätte es keinerlei Bedenken gegeben. Aber sie sind nun mal nicht zuhause, sie sind in Marcos Wohnung und Marco ist nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt. Da können sie nicht einfach so übereinander herfallen, egal, wie sehr sie wollen.

Eher widerwillig löst sich Pascal von Roman.

„Wir können nicht... Nicht hier.“  
„Doch.“

Roman klingt atemlos. Und überzeugt, sehr überzeugt von dem, was sie hier gerade tun wollten. Immerhin erklärt er das noch etwas ausführlicher.

„Ich übernehme die Verantwortung für meinen Bruder. Der stört nicht. Und der macht auch kein Theater, falls er etwas mitbekommen sollte.“

Zugegebenermaßen klingt das sehr logisch. Vor allem, wenn Pascal daran zurückdenkt, wie er Marco und seinen Umgang mit seinem großen Bruder heute erlebt hat. Damit hat Roman also schon recht.  
Aber das ist noch nicht alles.

„Aber wenn er was mitbekommt, hat er eine echt schlechte Meinung von mir."  
„Okay für dich übernehme ich auch die Verantwortung.“

Das reicht Roman völlig aus. Er drückt ihn auf die Matratze, schiebt sich auf ihn und Pascal spürt, dass er schon hart ist.  
Und er selbst...

Verdammt. Auch wenn Romans Argumentation nicht besonders ausführlich war – sie genügt ihm. Sie reicht aus, damit er sämtliche Bedenken fallen lässt und stattdessen Roman zu sich herunter zieht, um den Kuss fortzusetzen.

~*~*~

Auch beim Frühstück bestand Marco auf Arbeitsteilung. Kann sehr gut sein, dass das ebenfalls noch Bestandteil von Romans Versprechen war. War auch kein allzu großes Problem – während Marco frisches Gebäck besorgt hat, haben Roman und Pascal den Tisch gedeckt. Marcos Kühlschrank ist überraschend übersichtlich eingeräumt, sie haben auf Anhieb alles gefunden, was man zu einem Frühstück braucht. Zumindest sie beide sind fündig geworden und wenn Marco noch etwas braucht, das sie nicht gefunden haben, muss er es sich halt selbst holen, das sollte nichts ausmachen.  
Macht tatsächlich nichts aus. Marco hat sich ohne Einwände die erste Semmel geschmiert und dabei einen zufriedenen Eindruck gemacht.

Roman ist inzwischen bei der zweiten Hälfte seiner ersten Semmel angekommen. Er nimmt den Blick von seinem Teller, sieht suchend auf dem Tisch umher.

„Kannst du mir die Butter geben, Marco?“

Ah ja, da drüben steht die Butterdose. Direkt neben Marco. Der hebt sie auch hoch, doch statt sie seinem Bruder zu reichen, hält er sie einfach fest.

„Erst einmal musst du mir eine Frage beantworten.“

Roman verdreht die Augen, Pascal überlegt kurz, ob er Marco so anrempeln soll, dass Roman sich die Butter schnappen kann. Doch wie schon gestern beim Kochen entscheidet er sich dagegen, sich im Bruderkampf auf eine Seite zu stellen. Er ist Zuschauer, das müssen die beiden mit sich alleine ausmachen.

„Schieß' los.“  
„Hattest du mit Yann hier keinen Sex oder war es einfach nicht gut genug?“

Oh. Also hat Marco sie doch gehört.  
Sein Freund wird sofort rot, Pascal ahnt allerdings, dass es ihm selbst nicht allzu viel besser geht. Ist nicht gerade prickelnd zu erfahren, dass man vom Bruder seines Freundes beim Sex erwischt wurde.  
Roman ist so verlegen, dass er einfach in seine Semmel beißt und dabei auf jeglichen Belag verzichtet. Das bringt Marco zum Lachen.

„Komm' schon. Ihr wart nicht zu überhören und dafür, dass ich das ertragen habe, habe ich eine Antwort verdient.“

Er lacht. Er nimmt es ihnen nicht übel, auch wenn seine Worte ein bisschen danach klingen.  
Das wird auch Roman gerade bewusst. Er hebt seinen Kopf wieder und lässt seine Semmel Semmel sein, nachdem er den letzten Bissen heruntergeschluckt hat. Trotzdem klingt seine Antwort genuschelt.

„Beides.“

~*~*~


	47. Anubis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Hasen nähern sich (zumindest an dieser Stelle) Stück für Stück dem Ende... Da muss was Neues her, oder? :D
> 
> Haltet mal in der nächsten Zeit die Augen offen! \o/

_Anubis:_

_Das Sternbild 'Hase' war für die alten Ägypter eine Repräsentation des Totengottes Anubis. Dessen Name steht auch für 'Thronfolger'/'Kronprinz'._

~*~*~

Dafür, dass Pascal vorher am liebsten gar nicht erst das Erdgeschoss verlassen hatte, ist er ziemlich froh, als sich die Türe hinter ihnen schließt und sie in Romans altem Kinderzimmer alleine sind. Irgendwie ist die Angst, dass der Rest von Romans Familie ihre Abwesenheit nutzt, um über ihn zu reden, damit verschwunden. Ist nicht so, dass er sich jetzt nicht mehr denkt, dass sie über ihn reden werden – natürlich tun sie das. Aber nun ist die Sorge von ihm abgefallen, dass das etwas Negatives ist. Es ist unausweichlich und irgendwann muss er es hinter sich bringen. Also war es doch eine ganz gute Idee, auf Romans Mutter – Karin, so soll er sie nennen – zu hören, als sie sie in ihr Zimmer geschickt hat.

Ja, er ist jetzt richtiggehend erleichtert. Hier muss er nicht mehr den perfekten Schwiegersohn spielen, muss nicht mehr darauf achten, dass er einen guten Eindruck macht.  
Im Gegenteil. Nun ist Roman an der Reihe. Beziehungsweise sein Zimmer. Das ist eine kleine Revanche dafür, dass Roman, als er das erste Mal in Pascals Elternhaus war, auch erst einmal sein Zimmer unter die Lupe genommen hat – hauptsächlich treibt ihn aber die Neugierde dazu.

Pascal steuert, nachdem er seine Tasche in der Mitte des Zimmers auf den Boden sinken gelassen hat, als erstes das große Regal am anderen Ende des Zimmers an. Ist ein bunt gemischtes Regal und damit wohl der informativste Fleck hier drinnen – der Rest des Raumes ist eher neutral eingerichtet, am markantesten waren noch die Poster an der Wand, die wohl einen groben Überblick über Romans bisherige Vereine bieten.  
Nur ein kleiner Teil des Regals wird von Büchern beansprucht. Dort ist alles querbeet, die meisten Bücher sehen allerdings nach Schulliteratur aus. Wahrscheinlich hat Roman die wirklich interessanten Bücher immer an seinem aktuellen Wohnort.

Interessanter sind die anderen Fächer. Das sieht nämlich schon etwas persönlicher aus.  
Auf zwei Fächer verteilt ist Romans Pokalsammlung. Lauter verschieden große Pokale mit verschiedenen Aufschriften – mal ist es eine Auszeichnung, weil Romans Team einen Wettbewerb gewonnen hat, mal wurde er zum besten Spieler gekürt.  
Doch bevor Pascal all die Auszeichnungen unter die Lupe nehmen kann, fällt ihm etwas ins Auge: Ein Foto, das im Gegensatz zu den meisten Pokalen nicht aus Romans Kindheit beziehungsweise Jugend stammt.

Er nimmt den Fotorahmen in die Hand und mustert das Bild darin. Dann dreht er sich zu seinem Freund um, der neben ihren Taschen auf dem Boden hockt und die wichtigsten Sachen heraus kramt.  
Die wichtigsten Sachen... Herr Hase fliegt gerade aufs Bett.

„Das Foto hier ist aber nicht gerade aktuell.“

Besonders alt sieht es nicht aus. Doch seit das Foto aufgenommen wurde, hat sich einiges geändert.  
Auf dem Bild ist Roman zu sehen. Und er ist nicht alleine – neben ihm, mit dem Gesicht ihm zugewandt, ist Yann.

Von Roman kommt keine Antwort. Er wühlt für einen Moment weiter in seiner Tasche herum, dann hat er offensichtlich das gefunden, was er gesucht hat, und steht damit auf. Ein Stück Papier, so viel erkennt Pascal, als Roman auf ihn zu kommt. Ein Foto?  
Ein Foto. Roman nimmt ihm den Bilderrahmen ab, zieht das Bild mit Yann heraus und tauscht es gegen das Foto in seiner Hand aus. Und das gefällt Pascal wesentlich besser – darauf sind nämlich sie beide zu sehen. Er selbst im Vordergrund, hinter ihm Roman. Sieht danach aus, als hätte er – wie er es gerne macht – die Arme um seinen Bauch geschlungen und den Kopf auf seinen Schultern gebettet.

Nur aus dem Augenwinkel bekommt Pascal mit, wie Roman einen kurzen Blick auf das alte Foto wirft. Daraufhin zuckt er mit den Schultern, macht ein paar Schritte zur Seite und lässt das Stück Papier in den Mülleimer in der Ecke fallen.  
Eine deutliche Geste.

„Ich war das letzte Mal vor der Trennung her, wie man sieht.“

Stimmt, das war Pascal gar nicht so bewusst. Aber jetzt, wo er darüber nachdenkt... Seit sie sich kennen, hat Roman noch keinen Heimatbesuch gemacht. Kein Wunder, dass er deshalb ein nicht gerade aktuelles Bild in seinem alten Kinderzimmer stehen hat – und wie seine Aktion von eben zeigt, war ihm das auch klar. Deshalb hat er gleich ein anderes Foto mitgebracht.  
Damit tut sich für Pascal eine andere Frage auf.

„Warum stellst du hier Fotos auf, obwohl du eh kaum da bist?“

Roman geht zu ihm zurück, er legt den Arm um seine Hüfte und lehnt den Kopf an seinen.

„Ich stelle hier Fotos von meinen Beziehungen auf. Deshalb das Foto mit Yann, deshalb jetzt ein Foto mit dir. Weil ich in diesem Zimmer auf dem Bett gelegen bin und verzweifelt bin, weil ich erst eine Beziehung wollte, es aber irgendwie nicht gepasst hat und dann einen Freund, aber keinen gefunden habe. Die Fotos aufzustellen ist ein Zeichen, dass ich es geschafft habe.“

Pascal schlingt beide Arme um seinen Freund. Diese Offenbarung...  
Erst jetzt wird ihm so richtig bewusst, wie sehr sich Romans Weg zu ihrer Beziehung von seinem unterscheidet. Klar, für ihn war es echt schwer, sich einzugestehen, dass er Gefühle für einen Mann hat – aber Roman hatte es noch schwerer. Er wusste zwar schon, dass er auf Männer steht, doch es war schwer für ihn, etwas aus dieser Erkenntnis zu machen. Wie oft findet man schon einen für eine Beziehung geeigneten Mann, der ebenfalls auf Männer steht und bei dem auch sonst alles passt?  
Das Bild von Roman als Teenager, wie er an der Erkenntnis, dass er schwul oder mindestens bi ist, verzweifelt ist, entwickelt sich gerade vor seinem geistigen Auge und wird immer lebendiger.

Er hat es geschafft. Roman hat sein Ziel erreicht. Und dieses Ziel ist er.

Dann richtet Pascal seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Bild, das nun vor den Pokalen im Regal steht. Es kommt ihm bekannt vor, er meint, sich daran zu erinnern können, wann es aufgenommen wurde. Er versteht auch Romans Wahl – es ist ein echt schönes Foto und es repräsentiert sie ziemlich gut.  
Sie sind ein schönes Paar. Schon auf dem Foto wirken sie so vertraut, so... Man sieht, dass sie zueinander gehören.

Irgendwann muss er sich mal mehr von Romans Jugend erzählen lassen, vor allem von dem Teil mit der Erkenntnis, dass er auf Männer steht, beschließt Pascal. Jetzt kommt er nicht dazu, Roman kommt ihm zuvor.

„Es ist schön, dass du da bist.“

Wieder ein Satz, der ihm verdammt nahe geht. Aber er schafft es nicht, die Worte für das, was er fühlt, zu finden. Er beschränkt sich auf ein Nicken und drückt Roman kurz etwas fester an sich.  
Auch er ist froh, hier zu sein. Hier, in Romans Elternhaus – und an seiner Seite. Auch im übertragenen Sinne. Da gehört er hin, da braucht Roman ihn.

Doch dann kehren seine Gedanken zurück zu dem, was ihn davon abhält, die gemeinsame Zeit mit Roman in vollen Zügen zu genießen: Romans Familie.

„Was halten deine Eltern von mir?“

Roman löst sich von ihm, er zieht ihn hinüber zum Bett und sie nehmen dort nebeneinander Platz.

„Du hast Plätzchen mitgebracht, da bleibt ihnen doch nichts anderes übrig, als eine gute Meinung von dir zu haben.“  
„Mann, Roman.“

Pascal schlägt ihm gegen die Schulter. Daraus entsteht eine kleine Rauferei, die sie schließlich nach ein paar Minuten mit ein, zwei blauen Flecken mehr und zerwühlten Haaren und Klamotten beenden. Wenn Romans Eltern sie so sehen würden, würden sie vermutlich eine falsche Annahme treffen.  
Dann lassen sie sich nach hinten sinken, mit dem Rücken auf die Matratze. Romans Gesicht wird endlich etwas ernster. Allerdings nur kurz – er grinst plötzlich.

„Mama findet dich total niedlich. Wenn du nicht eh schon ihr Schwiegersohn wärst, würde sie dich wahrscheinlich adoptieren.“

Da ist wohl mal wieder ein Schlag nötig... Doch Roman fängt seine Hand ab und lässt sie einfach nicht mehr los.

„Wirklich. Sie mag dich. Sie kann gar nicht anders – sie kann nicht mal die böse Schwiegermutter auspacken, weil sie dich so niedlich findet. Glaub' mir, sie ist zu den wenigsten Leuten so nett wie zu dir.“  
„Okay, ist gut, ich glaube dir.“

Pascal rutscht hinüber zu Roman, der streckt sofort den Arm in seine Richtung, damit Pascal sich darauf legen und er die Arme um ihn schließen kann. Und diese Umarmung gibt ihm Mut – Mut, den er nach Romans Analyse seiner Mutter eigentlich gar nicht mehr bräuchte. Er hat mindestens ein Elternteil von sich überzeugt – da nimmt er auch in Kauf, dass das aufgrund seiner 'Niedlichkeit' geschah -, nun kann kommen, was will.  
Trotzdem entspannt er sich in Romans Armen noch ein bisschen mehr.

„Gut. Und Papa... Der ist nicht so begeistert von dir wie Mama. Das muss aber nichts heißen, das wäre schwer zu toppen. Aber ich denke, er hat auch kein Problem mit dir. Alles ist gut, Passi.“

Alles ist gut... Ja, das sagt sich so einfach. Die Sorge, dass Romans Familie ihn als ungeeignet erachtet, lässt sich davon aber nicht wegwischen.  
Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, hakt Roman nach.

„Warum machst du dir da so einen Kopf?“  
„Ist halt ungewohnt... Für dich war das einfacher.“

Roman lacht leise, er lehnt seine Stirn auf Pascals.

„Überhaupt nicht. Ich hatte das 'Schaut her, das ist mein Freund'-Theater zwar schon mit Yann, aber trotzdem war ich echt nervös, als wir zu deinen Eltern gefahren sind. Du hattest es sogar einfacher als ich – ich habe davor nur mal kurz deine Schwester getroffen und ein bisschen mit deinen Nichten gespielt. Du hast, bis wir hierher gekommen sind, schon mehr Zeit mit Marco verbracht als ich mit Isa. Und mit Marco bist du ja gut klargekommen, oder?“

Darauf will Roman nicht nur eine Bestätigung, kein 'ja, du hast Recht' – er nutzt das, um zu erfahren, wie die letzten Stunden für Pascal waren.

„Marco ist gut drauf. Und... Er hat mir das Gefühl gegeben, dass er mich nicht nur erträgt, weil ich der Freund von seinem Bruder bin.“  
„Das ist gut.“

Erleichterung, da schwingt ganz deutlich Erleichterung in Romans Stimme mit. Er ist froh darüber, dass sich sein Freund und sein Bruder verstehen.  
Nicht nur er. Und so langsam kommt die Botschaft bei Pascal an. Der wichtigste Teil der Familie Bürki liebt ihn und bei den anderen steht er nicht ansatzweise so schlecht da, wie er es befürchtet.  
Pascal spürt, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet. Doch bevor es so richtig breit wird, überbrückt er die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihren Gesichtern und küsst Roman.

~*~*~


	48. Królik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute ist Pascals Geburtstag - da ist ein neues Kapitel doch ein Muss. :D Auch wenn die versprochene Überraschung noch nicht kam.  
> (Ich weiß schon, warum ich keine Zeitangabe gemacht habe... :D Momentan kämpfe ich noch mit der Kapitelbenennung.)

_Królik:_  
_polnisch für den Herrscher eines kleines Landes/Stammes. Weitere Bedeutung ist 'Hase'._

~*~*~

Am nächsten Tag ist Pascal schon wesentlich entspannter, was seine Schwiegerfamilie angeht. Zumindest solange, bis er in eine kleine Bredouille gerät.  
Romans Vater – Martin – hat gefragt, wer ihn zum Christbaumfällen begleitet. Und Pascal war so naiv, einfach zu nicken. Konnte er ja nicht wissen, dass Roman und Marco vehement verneinen.  
Martin hat die Gelegenheit genutzt, nicht alleine in den Wald fahren zu müssen und hat es einfach als feststehende Tatsache angesehen, dass Pascal ihn begleitet. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig.

Nichts gegen Martin, nichts dagegen, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Es ist nur so... Freiwillig und bewusst hätte Pascal sich nicht dafür entschieden, sich so dem Vater seines Freundes auszuliefern. Selbst wenn man die Gedanken daran, dass Martin ihn 'zufällig' im Wald verlieren könnte, beiseite schiebt, ist die Aussicht auf eine solche Fahrt nicht gerade rosig.  
Aber es ist zu spät. Sie haben die Fahrt schweigend hinter sich gebracht – der Autoradio hat dafür gesorgt, dass keine peinliche Stille entstand – und nun laufen sie nebeneinander her durch den Wald. Immerhin spricht Martin jetzt ganz normal mit ihm und das gibt Pascal etwas Sicherheit.

„Also, der Baum darf ruhig etwas höher sein. Platz nach oben haben wir, in der Breite aber nicht so.“

Was auch sehr beruhigend wirkt: Martin versucht, seinen Dialekt zu unterdrücken und Hochdeutsch zu sprechen. Und das, obwohl schon jetzt die Familie Bürki gemerkt haben sollte, dass er sogar dann noch ein bisschen mithalten kann, wenn sie so richtig mit Schweizerdeutsch loslegen. Aber nein, sie geben sich alle Mühe, so verständlich wie möglich zu sprechen und das ist ein gutes Zeichen, findet Pascal.

„Wie wäre es mit dem da?“

Pascal deutet auf einen Baum, Martin nickt kurz und stapft zu ihm hinüber. Doch als er bei der Rückseite des Baumes ankommt, wandelt sich seine Zustimmung in Ablehnung. Ziemlich nachvollziehbar, stellt Pascal fest, als er sich zu ihm gesellt. Auf der Vorderseite waren die Äste noch ziemlich ordentlich, doch auf der Rückseite ist ein großes Loch. Von dort aus sieht der Baum überhaupt nicht mehr ansehnlich aus.  
Also weiter. Sie kehren zum Weg zurück und laufen weiter in den Wald hinein.

Konversation, jetzt. Wenn er einen guten Eindruck bei seinem Schwiegervater machen will, sollte er mal von selbst ein Gespräch anfangen. Dürfte auch kein allzu großes Problem sein – normalerweise ist er nicht besonders schüchtern oder zurückhaltend.

„Wieso sind Roman und Marco nicht mitgekommen?“

Martin schultert die Axt, die er mitgebracht hat, um den ausgewählten Baum zu fällen. Als er sieht, wie Pascal unbewusst zusammenzuckt, lacht er und wechselt die Schulter, so dass die Axt auf der von Pascal abgewandten Schulter ruht.

„Sie kommen nie mit.“  
„Aber warum?“

Wieder nehmen sie einen Baum unter die Lupe, wieder stellt er sich als Flop heraus.

„Sie haben nie Lust darauf. Außerdem stellen sie sich total blöd an.“

Oh. Und er soll das jetzt besser hinbekommen?  
Gut, bei ihm ist die Ausgangslage eine andere als bei den Brüdern und das macht hoffentlich den Unterschied. Er hat nämlich nichts dagegen, einen Baum zu fällen. Wenn er mal das mulmige Gefühl, weil er mit dem Vater seines Freundes, den er erst seit gestern kennt, unterwegs ist, los wird, könnte das sogar ein richtig spaßiger Ausflug sein. Es ist zwar schon eine Weile her, dass er zum letzten Mal einen Weihnachtsbaum im Wald geholt hat, doch seine Erinnerungen daran sind durchwegs positiv.

Auch Martin denkt über seine Aussage nach. Dann fügt er etwas hinzu.

„Aber Roman ist nicht handwerklich ungeschickt. Ich habe ihm schon das Nötigste beigebracht.“

Pascal muss schmunzeln. Das klingt schon fast danach, als würde Martin ihm seinen Sohn schmackhaft machen wollen... Vielleicht ist es tatsächlich so, dass er ein bisschen die Sorge hat, Romans Standing bei ihm zu ruinieren, wenn er etwas Falsches sagt.  
Eventuell geht es Martin genauso wie ihm, eventuell ist auch Martin etwas unsicher. Und diese Erkenntnis gibt ihm wieder ein Stück Sicherheit zurück.

„Das habe ich schon gesehen. Als wir im Sommer im Trainingslager waren, hat er einen Kühlschrank gerichtet. Und auch sonst... Wenn es im Haus etwas zu reparieren gibt, weiß er, was zu tun ist. Aber der Kühlschrank war am beeindruckendsten.“

War das jetzt zu viel? Sofort sieht Pascal sich nach einem Baum um, auf den er Martins Aufmerksamkeit lenken kann – und er wird fündig. Er zeigt in die Richtung des Baumes, sie laufen hinüber. Doch abgelenkt hat er ihn damit nicht.

„Schön zu hören, dass meine Erziehung also doch gefruchtet hat. Es scheitert nur beim Bäumefällen.“

Der Baum, den er jetzt ausgesucht hat, überzeugt tatsächlich. Auch die Rückseite sieht gut aus und nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel beschließen sie, dass das der Weihnachtsbaum der Familie Bürki + Anhängsel wird. Martin weist ihn noch an, wo er den Baum festhalten soll, dann fängt er damit an, mit der Axt gegen den Stamm zu schlagen.  
Damit ist für eine Weile das Gespräch unterbrochen. Sie sind damit beschäftigt, den Baum zu fällen. Das klappt immerhin ziemlich reibungslos und dann können sie auch schon den Baum auf ihre Schultern nehmen und zurück zum Auto laufen.  
Nun ist das Gespräch so weit ins Rollen geraten, dass sie auch der Zwangsabstand nicht daran hindert, es fortzuführen.

„Als Roman klein war, fand er alles interessant, was ich gemacht habe. Er hat mir zugeschaut, wenn ich ein Spiel hatte, er wollte ständig mit mir Fußball spielen und wenn ich etwas repariert habe, wollte er auch dabei sein.“  
„Papakind durch und durch?“

Das hat er ja schon öfter festgestellt. Die Verbindung, die Roman zu seinem Vater hat, ist besonders – und erinnert Pascal an die Verbindung zwischen ihm und seinem eigenen Vater.

„Absolut. Marco war da nicht so, auch wenn er nicht wirklich ein Mamakind war. Gut, ich wurde von Roman beansprucht, dadurch stand er Mama schon näher als mir, aber... Er hat ja auch angefangen, Fußball zu spielen, nur im Gegensatz zu mir und Roman nicht im Tor. Und handwerklich hat er auch was drauf.“  
„Wer weiß, vielleicht würde er auch in Deutschland spielen, wenn er Torwart geworden wäre.“  
„Das sage ich ihm auch immer wieder. Er wurde ja nur deshalb Feldspieler, weil er unbedingt anders sein wollte als wir. Nein, seine Stärken liegen tatsächlich etwas anders als bei uns beiden.“

Sie sind am Auto angekommen. Kurz stellen sie den Baum ab und beratschlagen sich, wie sie weiter vorgehen, dann wuchten sie gemeinschaftlich den zukünftigen Weihnachtsbaum aufs Autodach und zurren ihn so fest, dass seine Äste nicht ramponiert werden und er gleichzeitig die Fahrt übersteht.  
Geschafft. Fühlt sich echt gut an, das Ergebnis ihrer Arbeit auf dem Autodach zu sehen. Und wenn sie damit nach Hause kommen... Das Schmücken darf Roman übernehmen, das weiß Pascal jetzt schon. Das ist ein Muss, wenn er sich einfach so vor dem Baumfällen drückt.

Auch Martin ist zufrieden. Sein Blick ruht noch eine Weile auf ihrem Fang, erst dann kann er sich losreißen und steigt ins Auto. Pascal tut es ihm gleich.  
Kaum hat er den Motor gestartet, dreht Martin den Radio leiser. Ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass er bereit ist, sich weiterhin mit Pascal zu unterhalten – und dass er daran glaubt, dass sie das hinbekommen.  
Gut, wenn er das will...

„Dein Sohn darf nachher den Baum schmücken. Wer sich drückt, muss schmücken.“

Einen Moment lang schmunzelt Martin. Doch dann wird er ernst.

„Hör' mal, weißt du, was ich echt sympathisch an dir finde? Also, abgesehen davon, dass du jetzt mitgekommen bist.“

Pascal kommt nicht umhin, das 'Hör' mal' zu bemerken, das fast schon nach einem ziemlich ruhrpottlastigen 'Hömma' klingt. Das erinnert ihn an Roman, der es zwar auf der einen Seite nicht schafft, reines Hochdeutsch zu sprechen, der aber andererseits immer mehr Phrasen und Wörter aus dem nördlicheren deutschen Sprachraum zu übernehmen. So wie es aussieht, hat er damit auch schon auf seinen Vater abgefärbt.  
Er schüttelt leicht den Kopf und das reicht Martin, damit er fortfährt.

„Du bist so stolz auf Roman. Und das finde ich echt gut. Also steh' ruhig dazu. Und du bist doch nicht stolz darauf, dass er mein Sohn ist, oder? Also sag' ruhig 'mein Freund'."

Ertappt. So locker sie auch inzwischen miteinander umgehen können, er hat es sich nicht so recht getraut, Roman als seinen Freund zu bezeichnen. Er wollte Martin nicht unter die Nase reiben, dass er der Freund seines Sohnes ist.  
Martins Reaktion zeigt, dass das kein Problem für ihn ist.

„Ich komme damit klar, dass Roman auf Männer steht und ich komme damit klar, dass du sein Freund bist, keine Sorge. Eher hat Mama ein Problem damit. Ich denke, dass sie schon immer hofft, dass Roman mal mit einer Frau nach Hause kommt. Aber wenn nicht, dann ist das für sie auch okay und sie kommt damit klar. Mit dir hat sie sich schon arrangiert.“

Okay, das klingt echt gut. So ähnlich ist die Situation bei ihm zuhause auch – eigentlich hat sich seine Mutter eine schöne, nette Freundin für ihn gewünscht, mit der Hoffnung auf Enkel, aber als er Roman mit nach Hause gebracht hat, hat sie ihn und ihre Beziehung akzeptiert.  
Dann ist nur noch eine ganz wichtige Frage offen.

„Und du?“  
„Was mich angeht... Könnte ich mit einer Schwiegertochter zum Baumfällen in den Wald fahren? Eher nicht. Also, mal schauen, was Marco mal so anschleppt... Aber ich bin echt zufrieden mit dir.“

Und wieder ein Schritt mehr. Ein Schritt mehr hin zur Familie Bürki, ein Schritt mehr, seine Sicherheit wiederzuerlangen. Nun hat er die Bestätigung, dass sowohl Romans Bruder als auch seine Eltern kein Problem mit ihm haben.  
Erst jetzt kann er die schöne Landschaft, durch die sie fahren, bewusst aufnehmen. Und in der Scheibe sieht er sein Spiegelbild, das ihn angrinst.

~*~*~


	49. Dachhase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die liebe Gedankenstrich hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass ich vor ungefähr einem Jahr beim damaligen Update (... um ehrlich zu sein, dachte ich schon, dass das Posten etwas schneller geht...... :D) geschrieben habe, dass ich Jubiläum feiere - und in der Tat war es vor ein paar Tagen wieder soweit! Vor 9 Jahren habe ich mir meinen ersten Schreiberling-Account zugelegt ♥
> 
> Da wir hier schon beim (unglaublichen) 49. Kapitel sind, war es an der Zeit, etwas Neues hochzuladen - wie ich es auch schon versprochen habe. Wer also noch nicht genug von den zwei Hasen hier hat, ist herzlich dazu eingeladen, ihren Weg bei Rudelbildung weiter zu verfolgen ♥

_Dachhase:_  
_Andere Bezeichnung für 'Hauskatze' (in Kriegszeiten wurden teilweise Katzen statt Hasen gegessen. Gehäutet und zerlegt sehen sich die Tiere sehr ähnlich – ein Unterschied zwischen den Rassen ist, dass die einen auf Dächer klettern und die anderen nicht.), im Ruhrgebiet auch ein Mann, der, nachdem er es am Abend etwas übertrieben hat, versucht, unbemerkt in sein Bett zu kommen._

~*~*~

Roman schläft.  
Verdammt, wie kann er jetzt schlafen? Draußen geht die Welt unter und Roman schläft ganz friedlich. Kein Mucks, kein Zucken von ihm, er merkt nichts.  
Pascal schon. Schon seit einer Weile liegt er wach im Bett und lauscht dem Gewitter draußen vor dem Fenster. Wieder einschlafen kann er nicht.

Ein weiterer Blitz erhellt das Zimmer, Pascal schreckt auf. Nein, das wird so nichts. Da kann er noch so lange mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett liegen, er schläft einfach nicht ein.  
Ein letzter Blick zu Roman, der sich auch vom letzten Blitz nicht stören ließ, dann schlägt er die Bettdecke zurück und steigt aus dem Bett. Vielleicht kann er besser einschlafen, nachdem er sich in der Küche etwas zu trinken geholt hat.

Auf dem Weg nach unten hört er Geräusche. Ist das Minki, die Familienkatze, die dort ihr Unwesen treibt? Pascal stellt sich schon mal darauf ein, die Katze zu streicheln, bevor sie ihn zum Gläserschrank lässt.  
Doch dann öffnet sich eine Tür und Karin tritt in den Gang am Fuße der Treppe. Noch bevor er unauffällig wieder verschwinden kann, hat sie ihn gesichtet.

„Kannst auch nicht mehr schlafen?“

Pascal nickt und steigt die Stufen herab, bis er bei Karin angekommen ist. Sie trägt einen Bademantel, den sie fest um ihren Körper geschlungen hat und sofort beneidet Pascal sie darum – es ist wirklich frisch im Treppenhaus.

„Neee. Das Gewitter hält mich wach.“  
„Roman schläft noch?“  
„Ja.“

Sie lacht leise, dann legt sie die Hand auf seinen Rücken und schiebt ihn Richtung Wohnzimmer.

„Er hat einen sehr festen Schlaf.“

Damit ist er der einzige in der Familie Bürki – oder zumindest hat er den festesten Schlaf. Der Rest der Familie – also Martin und Marco – ist im Wohnzimmer versammelt, sie sitzen nebeneinander auf der Couch und sehen so aus, wie er sich fühlt. Müde, aber nicht in der Lage, einzuschlafen.

„Willst du auch etwas zu trinken? Heiße Schokolade, warme Milch mit Honig, Wasser?“

Dann ist er also auf die Versammlung der Schlaflosen gestoßen. Eine Selbsthilfegruppe quasi, die versucht, die Schlaflosigkeit mit Getränken zu bekämpfen. Gut, das hatte er auch vor. Und wenn ihm eine solche Auswahl geboten wird...

„Heiße Schokolade, wenn es keine Umstände macht.“  
„Macht es nicht.“

Karin wuschelt ihm durch die Haare, dann verlässt sie das Wohnzimmer wieder. Pascal nimmt auf dem riesigen Sessel Platz, sofort reicht Martin ihm eine Decke, die er dankbar entgegen nimmt und über sich ausbreitet. So könnte er fast schon einschlafen – wenn eben dieses Gewinner nicht wäre. Ein Donnerschlag erinnert ihn daran.

Nach einer Weile kommt Karin zurück, sie hat ein Tablett dabei. Die Tassen, die darauf stehen, verteilt sie, eine behält sie für sich selbst. Dann nimmt sie neben ihrem Mann Platz.

„Und, Pascal? Wie gefällt es dir in der Schweiz?“

Alle Blicke ruhen auf ihm. Aber er hat einen gemütlichen Sessel, eine Decke und eine Tasse mit Heißer Schokolade – ihn bringt nichts aus der Ruhe.

„Echt gut.“

Wie drückt er aus, was er fühlt, ohne so zu klingen, dass er sich das aus den Fingern saugt, um der Familie zu gefallen?  
Es gefällt ihm wirklich gut hier. Romans Zuhause ist schön und er wurde echt freundlich aufgenommen.  
Martin kommt ihm zuvor.

„Warte mal ab, bis Roman dir ein bisschen mehr zeigt.“  
„Warst du schon mal in der Schweiz?“

Pascal nickt. Das ist eine einfache Frage – er war ja sogar schon mit Roman in der Schweiz. Nur wussten sie damals nichts davon, dass sie ein paar Monate später das Weihnachtsfest zusammen in Romans Heimat verbringen würden.

„Das letzte Mal im Sommer im Trainingslager. Das war in Bad Ragaz.“  
„Wir haben Roman dort besucht. Aber dich haben wir nicht getroffen, oder?“  
„Nein. Wir waren zwar im gleichen Zimmer und alles, aber zu euch ist er alleine gegangen.“

Damals sah die Welt noch ein bisschen anders aus. Damals gab es für Pascal keinen Grund, seinen damaligen Kumpel zu begleiten, als der sich mit seinen Eltern treffen wollte. War eine beidseitige Sache, auch Roman hat nicht daran gedacht, ihn mitzunehmen. Sie konnten ja nicht wissen, dass sich die Dinge zwischen ihnen so ändern werden, dass Pascal, wenn er mitgekommen wäre, seine Schwiegereltern getroffen hätte.

Sie führen die Gespräche fort. Manchmal ist Pascal nur stummer Zuhörer, manchmal kann er mitreden, manchmal stellen ihm die anderen eine direkte Frage. Und...  
Pascal fühlt sich endgültig gut angekommen. Er gehört einfach mit dazu. Das Wohnzimmertreffen ist der letzte Beweis dafür.

Nach einer Weile öffnet sich die Wohnzimmertüre und Roman kommt ins Zimmer geschlurft. Auf seinem Gesicht ist keine Spur der Überraschung zu sehen – entweder ist er es gewohnt, dass sich seine Familie mitten in der Nacht hier versammelt oder er ist noch zu müde, um überrascht zu sein.

„Ah, Roman. Auch aufgewacht? War das Gewitter endlich auch zu laut für dich?“  
„Bin aufgewacht, weil Passi weg war.“

Mit diesen gemurmelten Worten schlurft er hinüber zu Pascal. Der rutscht auf seinem Sessel so zur Seite, dass sein Freund neben ihm Platz nehmen kann. Macht er auch umgehend, als er bei ihm angekommen ist.  
Roman schlingt die Arme um ihn, zieht ihn ein Stück auf seinen Schoß, so dass sie beide eine bequeme Sitzposition haben. Und Pascal...  
Jetzt, wo ihm endgültig klar ist, dass er zur Familie dazu gehört – und zwar als Romans Freund -, hat er kein Problem mehr damit, das zuzulassen und es zu erwidern. Er kuschelt sich an Roman, legt den Kopf an seine Brust und spürt, wie Roman beginnt, seinen Nacken zu kraulen.  
Vielleicht wäre es mit dieser Behandlung gar nicht nötig gewesen, dass er im Haus herumtigert. Wäre Roman vorher wach gewesen und hätte einfach ein bisschen mit ihm gekuschelt, hätte auch er schlafen können.

Marco, Martin und Karin sehen kurz lächelnd zu ihnen hinüber, dann nehmen sie ihre Gespräche wieder auf. Roman schläft derweil weiter – zumindest klingen seine regelmäßigen Atemzüge danach und als Pascal den Kopf hebt, sieht er, dass sein Freund die Augen geschlossen hat.  
Kein Problem, erst recht nicht jetzt, wo er als überdimensionales Kissen fungiert. Pascal gönnt ihm seinen Schlaf.

Was es genau war, kann Pascal nicht sagen. Kann sein, dass die Heiße Schokolade geholfen hat, vielleicht war es auch Romans Anwesenheit – oder eine Mischung. Irgendwie muss auch er eingedöst sein. Er wacht nämlich erst auf, als Roman versucht, ihn ins Zimmer zu tragen. Sein Freund steht vor dem Sessel und probiert, ihn hochzuheben. Das gelingt ihm auch, wie Pascal sofort bewusst wird, doch das ist so wackelig, dass Roman ihn sofort wieder sinken lässt.  
Pascal öffnet die Augen und richtet sich auf.

„Ich kann auch ins Bett gehen.“

Ein kurzer Blick hinter Roman – die Familie ist weg. Die anderen haben sich schon aus dem Staub gemacht und damit ist es wirklich höchste Zeit, dass auch sie wieder in ihr Bett wechseln.  
Romans Gesichtsausdruck wird erleichtert, er streckt ihm eine Hand entgegen, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Pascal nimmt die Hilfe dankbar an.

Der Weg durch das Treppenhaus ist eher beschwerlich. Er ist so müde, er könnte auf der Stelle weiterschlafen – aber er darf noch nicht. Nur noch ein paar Meter, dann sind sie bei ihrem Bett angekommen...  
Roman stützt ihn. Er hält ihn, zieht ihn mit sich. Und als sie endlich im Bett landen, deckt er ihn zu und küsst ihm kurz auf die Stirn. Dann lässt er sich neben ihn sinken und ist tatsächlich noch vor Pascal eingeschlafen.  
Gut, dann kann er ja jetzt auch...

~*~*~

Eigentlich wollten sie in ein Café gehen. Aber als Pascal frisch geduscht in ihr Zimmer zurück kommt, sieht es nicht danach aus, als würden sie in absehbarer Zeit aufbrechen. Es sei denn, heute ist Tag der Nudisten in Münsingen...  
Roman liegt bäuchlings auf dem Bett, er trägt nur eine Unterhose. Es gibt für ihn gerade etwas wichtigeres als Klamotten und das ist das Buch, das er in der Hand hält und in das er gerade ganz vertieft ist. Wenn Pascal es richtig erkennt, ist es das Buch, das er zu seiner Geschenkesammlung für Roman gepackt hat.  
Dieses Buch war ein Last-Minute-Geschenk, ein Auffüller quasi. Ihm kam sein Paket für Roman zu leer vor und dann hat Nuri ein Buch empfohlen, das danach klang, als würde es Roman gefallen, also ist Pascal losgezogen, hat das Buch gekauft und es mit in das Paket gelegt. Er hatte einen guten Riecher, sein Freund liest nun ständig.

Gut, sie haben keinerlei Zeitdruck. Und unter diesen Voraussetzungen klingt es echt gut, den Cafébesuch noch etwas aufzuschieben. Pascal zupft das Handtuch, das er sich um die Hüfte gebunden hat, zurecht und nimmt neben Roman Platz. Dieser hebt kurz den Kopf, lächelt ihn an, dann fährt er mit dem Finger über die Seite, um die Stelle zu finden, an der er unterbrochen hat.

Wenn die zwei Brüder nach Hause kommen, ist es so, als wären sie vorübergehend wieder eingezogen. Man hängt nicht aufeinander, jeder macht sein Ding. Und ein paar Mal am Tag trifft man sich, meistens im Esszimmer. So wie heute – Marco ist wohl bei Nico, ihre Eltern sind spazieren und sie beide hatten eben einen Cafébesuch geplant.  
Am Heiligabend war das natürlich anders. Da haben sie sich alle im Wohnzimmer versammelt und es gab Bescherung.

Pascal denkt zurück an diesen Abend. Er war echt froh, dass er sich spätestens seit dem Mitternachtstreffen bei der Familie Bürki wohlfühlt und seitdem auch kein Problem mehr damit hat, vor ihnen Nähe zu Roman zuzulassen. Denn als Roman ihm sein Geschenk präsentiert hat, musste er ihn einfach um den Hals fallen.  
Ein Auto. Roman hat ihm ein Auto geschenkt. 'Nur die Anzahlung und so was', wie Roman auf seinen fassungslosen Blick hin richtiggestellt hat. Aber selbst das ist richtig viel – auch wenn Roman, um das weiter herunterzuspielen, darauf hingewiesen hat, dass Pascal ihm gewissermaßen ein Haus geschenkt hat. Sie werden also, wenn sie zurück in Dortmund sind, zusammen nach einem neuen Auto für Pascal suchen.

Eine Weile lang sieht Pascal Roman nur an. Sein Freund ist so schön, da kann man das ruhig mal machen, vor allem, wenn er so entblößt vor einem liegt. Doch dann wird das Kribbeln in seinen Fingern zu stark. Pascal streckt seinen Arm aus, seine Finger streichen über Romans Rücken.  
Ja, schon besser. Erst recht, als sich seine Finger Romans Po nähern und dann über die Wölbung streichen. Wie kann Roman nur so verdammt gut gebaut sein?

Sein Freund brummt leise, kurz lässt er sein Kopf auf sein Buch sinken.

„Lass' mich noch schnell die Seite fertig lesen, okay?“

Pascal grinst. So spannend das Buch auch sein mag – er schafft es trotzdem problemlos, Roman abzulenken.

„Und dann?“  
„Dann machst du bitte weiter.“

Gut, wenn er das so sagt... Er nimmt die Hände von Romans Rücken und wartet geduldig ab, bis er das Buch zuschlägt und zur Seite legt. Danach verschränkt Roman die Arme auf dem Kopfkissen und bettet seinen Kopf darauf.

„Jetzt.“

An und für sich könnte er ihn jetzt zappeln lassen. Wenn Roman ihn einfach so unterbricht, kann er nicht erwarten, dass Pascal auf Kommando weitermacht. Andererseits will er weitermachen – und es ist ja Weihnachten. Also ist er großzügig, legt seine Hände wieder auf Roman Rücken und fährt damit fort, ihn zu streicheln.  
Seine Haut fühlt sich kühl an unter seinen Fingern, es ist eventuell nicht besonders angenehm, nur mit Unterhose auf dem Bett zu liegen. Aber wenn das Buch wichtiger war...  
Als Entschädigung dafür wärmt Pascal ihn wieder auf. Ganz uneigennützig.

Er beugt sich über Romans Rücken, drückt ein paar Küsse auf die Wirbelsäule. Plötzlich wird das genießerische Brummen unterbrochen durch ein Kichern.

„Du tropfst.“

Pascal richtet sich wieder auf, er wischt die Tropfen von Romans Rücken und schüttelt sich kurz. Hilft allerdings nicht viel – es sind ja nur seine Haare, die noch nass sind, aber die bekommt er nun mal nicht so schnell trocken. Klar, er könnte sie föhnen, aber... Nicht jetzt. Nicht wenn Roman halbnackt im Bett liegt.

„Ich habe ja auch gerade geduscht.“

Kein weiterer Einwand von Roman. Pascal deutet das so, dass auch er lieber Pascals nasse Haare hinnimmt als ihn zum Haaretrocknen zu schicken.  
Trotzdem macht Pascal nicht damit weiter. Es ist wieder an der Zeit, Roman seine Gefühlswelt offen zu legen.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob ich nun auf Männer oder auf Frauen oder auf beides stehe. Das ist komisch... Ich kann anerkennen, wenn ein Kerl gut gebaut ist, ich erkenne auch, wenn eine Frau gut aussieht, aber bei dir ist es einfach etwas ganz anderes.“

Roman rollt sich halb zur Seite – so, dass Pascals Hände noch auf seinem Rücken liegen bleiben können, er ihn aber ansehen kann. Um seine Lippen spielt sich ein Lächeln.

„Du bist zurzeit echt tiefsinnig. Machst dir so viele Gedanken und so.“

Das ist vermutlich eine Anspielung darauf, dass er ihm erst vor ein paar Tagen davon vorgeschwärmt hat, wie es ist, ihm zuzuhören.  
Er hat recht. In den letzten Tagen hatte er mehrere dieser Erkenntnisse.

„Ich habe gerade einfach die Zeit für so etwas.“

Auch das ist Fakt. Pascal hat Zeit, sich Gedanken zu machen – und vor allem hat er Zeit für Roman. Zuhause haben sie ihren Alltag und klar, da haben sie auch Zeit für sich, aber jetzt ist es irgendwie anders. Er lernt Roman neu kennen, lernt ihn besser kennen und damit auch sich selbst.

Roman hat auch etwas zum Thema an sich zu sagen.

„Also, von mir aus brauchst du da niemals eine Antwort darauf zu finden. Hauptsache, du findest mich gut.“

Sieht er auch so. Eigentlich ist es unwichtig, was er nun bevorzugt – er hat seinen Freund und ist zufrieden mit ihm. Trotzdem macht er sich ein paar Gedanken darüber. Wie er gerade schon festgestellt hat, hat er zurzeit die Zeit und einen Kopf dafür.  
Dann wird es wirklich unwichtig, denn Roman legt sich wieder auf dem Bauch und gibt ihm damit das klare Zeichen, fortzufahren. Pascal gehorcht umgehend – er wollte das mal aussprechen, das hat er getan und damit ist das Thema ad acta gelegt.

Weiter also. Sein Körper kribbelt – die kurze Unterbrechung hat der Stimmung keinen Abbruch getan. Ihr Nachmittagskuchen muss definitiv noch ein bisschen länger auf sie warten.

Pascal beugt sich wieder über Romans Rücken, während seine Hände den Weg nach unten finden. Er hat zu lange seinen Freund angesehen, er hat zu lange gewartet – er muss jetzt ein bisschen Gas geben. Deshalb schiebt er Stück für Stück Romans Unterhose nach unten, während er sich seine Wirbelsäule entlang küsst.  
Romans Brummen ist nun wesentlich lauter, hin und wieder mischt sich ein Seufzen darunter. Und diese Geräusche... Es ist so gut, Roman so zu hören, so gut.

Als er Romans Unterhose nicht mehr weiter nach unten ziehen kann, richtet er sich wieder auf. Roman hilft ihm, er strampelt sich die Pants von den Beinen. Sie fliegt auf den Boden, Pascal lässt direkt sein Handtuch folgen. Er braucht noch mehr Nähe, noch mehr Haut, noch mehr...  
Gut, dass auch er sich noch nicht angezogen hat.

Wieder legen sich seine Hände auf Romans Po. Irgendwie hat der heute eine ganz besondere Anziehungskraft auf ihn – und Roman reagiert besonders empfindsam.  
Das Kribbeln wird noch stärker.  
Und dann...

„Passi, bitte... Schlaf' mit mir.“

Pascal schluckt. Das ist jetzt...  
Überraschend eigentlich nicht. Es schwang die ganze Zeit mit, es lag in der Luft. Roman liegt vor ihm, nackt, bietet sich ihm an.

Aber das ist Neuland für ihn. Bis jetzt war es immer Roman, der den aktiven Part übernommen hat.  
Er will es. Pascal will ihn, will mit ihm schlafen. Wie soll er auch anders können, wenn er Roman so vor sich hat, so wunderschön, so begehrenswert, so... Er will es wahrscheinlich schon die ganze Zeit, seit er sich zu Roman gesetzt hat und seinen nackten Rücken betrachtet hat. Doch erst Romans Worte haben es so richtig konkret gemacht.  
Er will es.

~*~*~


	50. Extra 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloooo, meine lieben Leute \o/ Die Sonne scheint, der FCA hat den Klassenerhalt gepackt, schnaf hat ein neues Kapitel dabei...  
> Halt, ein neues Kapitel?
> 
> (Brownie Points an alle, denen das Zitat bekannt vorkommt. :D)
> 
> Ja, ein neues Kapitel. Uuuund eine neue Ausrede, warum das Update so lange auf sich warten ließ. Diesmal ist die Ausrede aber wirklich gut, ok. :D Also. Wie ihr seht, weicht die Form dieses Kapitels von den anderen ab. Kein Hasentitel, kein Hasenzitat. Hä, hat se nicht gesagt, sie hat für jedes Kapitel ein Hasenzitat gefunden? Jaaa, hat se. Aber dann haben alle gesagt "Mensch, du kannst nicht einfach da ausblenden" und dann hat se gesagt "oh shit, diesmal kann ich wirklich nicht mit 'ist schon fertig geschrieben, ist jetzt so' kommen" und dann setzte se sich hin und schrieb ein neues Kapitel. Und weilse sich zurzeit partout nicht kurz fassen kann (was auch an diesem Text erkennbar ist :D), dauerte es. Ergebnis? 7.256 Wörter, 2 Kapitel.
> 
> Hier ist Part 1 von "Extra". Enjoy \o/

„Schlaf' mit mir.“

Pascal sieht in Romans Augen, bemerkt, dass sein Freund auf eine Reaktion von ihm wartet, auf irgendein Zeichen, was er von diesem Wunsch hält.  
Etwas sagen kann er nicht – wird er nicht. Was sollte er denn schon sagen? 'Ja' klingt so unpassend, 'okay' so gleichgültig, alles, was über ein Wort hinausgeht, wäre zu viel Blabla...  
Er beschließt, Roman ohne Worte mitzuteilen, was er gerade denkt. Seine Hände legen sich an seine Wangen, er streicht mit seinen Daumen sanft darüber, bevor er sich nach vorne beugt, um Roman zu küssen. Eigentlich hat er vor, sich auf ein Küsschen zu beschränken – kurz Lippen aufdrücken, fertig -, aber wenn er schon mal da ist... Er vertieft den Kuss, lässt seine Zunge in Romans Mund gleiten.

Botschaft angekommen. Die Anspannung in Romans Körper – erst jetzt wird Pascal bewusst, dass sie da war und verdammt, das ist echt liebenswürdig, dass Roman, den so viele als Aufreißer einstufen würden, so nervös wird, wenn es ihn darum bittet, mit ihm zu schlafen – verschwindet, er schmiegt sich an ihn und erwidert den Kuss.  
Eine Weile lang belassen sie es dabei. Auch wenn ihnen beiden klar ist, was hier demnächst passieren wird – dieser Wunsch war schließlich keine Abmachung für irgendwann, kein 'können wir mal machen, wenn es sich ergibt', sondern etwas, was Pascal gleich umsetzen will -, lassen sie sich Zeit, konzentrieren sich auf den Kuss. Sie haben Urlaub, sie haben Zeit – da kann man so etwas ruhig mal genießen, findet Pascal.  
Irgendwann wird es dann aber doch zu viel. Zu viel Nähe, zu viele Berührungen, zu viel nackte Haut, um sich nur aufs Küssen zu beschränken.

Pascal bringt etwas Abstand zwischen sie, er streicht Roman eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Romans Blick ist dabei fest auf ihn gerichtet, er sieht ihn abwartend an und Pascals Bauch kribbelt, als er das bemerkt.  
Es ist so gut, endlich Urlaub zu haben – ihn endlich entspannt zu sehen. Hier gehört er nur ihm. Klar, seiner Familie auch, aber in diesem Moment...  
Halt. Da war noch etwas. Die Familie.

Eigentlich besteht keine Gefahr, erwischt zu werden – schließlich sind gerade alle außer Haus. Aber man weiß ja nie. Wenn Marco und Nico beschließen, ihr Treffen hier im Haus fortzusetzen, wenn Martin und Karin plötzlich vom Regen überrascht werden und schnellstmöglich nach Hause wollen... Sie sind zwar im Moment alleine, aber das kann sich schnell ändern. Und wenn dann jemand auf die dumme Idee kommt, nach ihnen schauen zu wollen, wird das unangenehm. Für alle Seiten, aber vor allem für ihn.  
Pascal setzt sich auf, Roman sieht ihn verwirrt an. Klar, erst dieser vielversprechende Kuss als Antwort auf seinen Wunsch und dann zieht er sich einfach so zurück... Aber er hat ja einen Grund.

„Wir sollten die Türe zu sperren.“

Die Falten auf Romans Stirn verschwinden umgehend, er nickt und rappelt sich dann ebenfalls auf. Als Pascal bei der Türe angekommen ist, erkennt er auch, warum – der Schlüssel steckt nicht im Schloss.  
Roman versucht es gar nicht erst an der Türe. Er geht gleich hinüber zu einen der Regale und kramt in einem Becher herum, der dort steht.  
Erfolglos. Kurz darauf flucht er leise und öffnet eine Schublade, um dort nach dem Schlüssel zu suchen.

„Warum hast du den Schlüssel nicht einfach in der Türe stecken wie jeder andere Mensch auch?“

Obwohl er viel lieber mit Roman im Bett liegen würde und ihr Vorhaben beginnen würde, muss Pascal grinsen. Wenn er die Möglichkeit hat, Roman mit dummen Sprüchen zu nerven, wartet er gerne auch noch damit, ihn flachzulegen. Erst recht, wenn er währenddessen den Anblick seines nackten Freundes genießen kann.  
Roman ignoriert ihn einfach. Immerhin findet er kurz darauf den Schlüssel – triumphierend hält er das Stück Metall in die Luft, lässt jedoch schnell den Arm wieder sinken, als Pascal die Augen verdreht.  
Wahrscheinlich nur, weil er es ebenso eilig hat wie Pascal. Sonst würde er sich von so etwas nicht stören lassen.

Egal. Roman kommt zu ihm hinüber, sperrt endlich die Türe zu und...  
Plötzlich spürt Pascal das Holz der Türe an seinem Rücken und Romans Körper an seinem. Romans Atem trifft seinen Hals, dann folgen seine Lippen und Pascals Augen fallen zu.  
Schätzungsweise sollte er die Führung übernehmen, sollte dominieren, sollte Roman auf den Sex vorbereiten. Aber sie haben das mit den Rollen eh nie so genau genommen und – verdammt, wenn Roman so loslegt, will er das nicht abbrechen, nur weil er irgendwelche Standards erfüllen will.  
Unterbrechen muss er trotzdem. Gerade weil es sich so gut anfühlt – weil ihn das an noch etwas erinnert, das sie vergessen haben.

Seine Hände legen sich auf Romans Brust – er kann nicht widerstehen, lässt die Hände einfach einen Moment dort ruhen. Es hat schon seine Vorteile, dass Roman so viel Zeit in der Muckibude verbringt...  
Erst Romans fragender Blick erinnert ihn daran, dass es einen Grund hatte, dass er den Kuss unterbrochen hat. Und so, wie Roman ihn mustert, ahnt sein Freund nicht, welcher Grund das war. Denn Roman ist sichtlich besorgt – besorgt, dass er zu weit gegangen ist, dass er zu viel verlangt hat, dass Pascal sich nicht traut, ihm zu sagen, dass er nicht mit ihm schlafen will, nicht so.

„Du hast nicht zufällig 'ne Portion Gleitgel hier?“

Es ist richtig niedlich, wie sich Romans Gesichtsausdruck verändert. Kurz runzelt er die Stirn, dann kommt die erste Botschaft bei ihm an – dass er mit seinen Vermutungen daneben lag. Seine Miene hellt sich auf, er strahlt ihn an. Bis ihm scheinbar wieder einfällt, nach was und vor allem wie Pascal gefragt hat und er lacht.

„Neee. 'nen Gleitgelspender leider auch nicht, sorry.“

Immerhin hat er echt schnell geschaltet, das muss man ihm lassen. Und seine Idee mit dem Gleitgelspender ist echt gut – das sollten sie sich nach ihrem Urlaub definitiv noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen.  
Pascal grinst, er hebt die Hände, um sie in Romans Haare zu vergraben. Kontraproduktiv, das weiß er selbst, aber er kann einfach nicht anders.

„Dann sollten wir wohl was holen.“  
„Ja, sollten wir.“

Aber auch Roman denkt nicht gerade zielgerichtet. Er lässt sich widerstandslos von Pascal nach vorne ziehen, lässt sich ebenso widerstandslos von ihm küssen.  
Nur ein kurzer Kuss, so viel Selbstbeherrschung hat er gerade noch. Lieber unterbricht er jetzt als später, wenn sie so richtig in Fahrt sind.  
Wieder schiebt Pascal Roman von sich, diesmal aber nicht nur ein kleines Stück. Es wird Zeit, dass sie zu Potte kommen – es wird Zeit, dass sie alle Hindernisse aus dem Weg räumen und endlich das tun können, was sie eigentlich vorhaben.  
Roman greift schon nach der Türklinke, doch Pascal legt seine Hand auf die von Roman.

„Ich geh'.“

Irgendwann muss er ja die Führung übernehmen, zumindest ein bisschen. Und das hier... Ist zwar nicht unbedingt wichtig, hat nichts damit zu tun, dass er gleich oben liegen wird, wenn sie miteinander schlafen, aber es ist ein kleines Zeichen, ein kleiner Schritt, zumindest für ihn.  
Roman spürt das – zumindest stellt er es nicht in Frage. Er zieht seine Hand zurück und lächelt ihn an.

„Wenn du darauf bestehst.“

Ja, tut er. Und – könnte Roman bitte aufhören, ihn so anzusehen? So fällt es ihm echt schwer, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Wenn er alternativ Roman küssen könnte...  
Er räuspert sich.

„Ja, tu' ich. Wart' auf dem Bett auf mich.“

Noch ein Zeichen, noch ein Schritt. Und ein Ansporn für ihn, sich zu beeilen. Wenn er weiß, dass Roman nackt auf dem Bett liegt und auf ihn wartet, fällt es ihm leichter, davor alles zu erledigen, was zu erledigen ist – hoffentlich fallen ihm nicht noch ein paar Dinge ein -, um möglichst schnell wieder bei seinem Freund zu sein.  
Roman gehorcht seiner Anweisung. Er wendet sich ab, um zum Bett hinüber zu gehen. Gut, dann sollte er mal...  
Halt, nicht einfach so ins Bad gehen. Schließlich ist er nackt, verdammt.

Pascal schnappt sich sein Handtuch, das er vorher auf den Boden geworfen hat, und wickelt es sich wieder um die Hüfte. Gut, dass seine Haare noch nass sind – so sieht er hoffentlich danach aus, als wäre er gerade aus der Dusche gekommen. Falls ihm doch noch einer der anderen Bewohner des Hauses begegnet...  
Kein Blick mehr zu Roman. Sonst wird er noch schwach.

Er hat Glück – auf dem Gang begegnet ihm niemand und er hört auch nichts. Niemand im Haus, mal abgesehen von ihnen beiden. Und vielleicht Minki, die irgendwo umher schleicht – der wird es allerdings ziemlich egal sein, wenn er hier quasi nackt durch die Gegend läuft.  
Das Gleitgel findet er recht schnell. Roman, der den Großteil des Gepäcks hergerichtet hat, hat es in seine Kosmetiktasche gepackt. Trotzdem verlässt Pascal das Badezimmer nicht umgehend. Er muss noch einen Moment innehalten. Sich auf der Ablage abstützen, sich im Spiegel ansehen und...

Roman will, dass er mit ihm schläft.

Verdammt, er ist aufgeregt. Bis jetzt war das alles so – ja, schon auch Neuland, aber er hatte Roman an seiner Seite. Roman, auf den er sich verlassen konnte, Roman, der die Verantwortung übernommen hat, Roman, der gezeigt hat, wo es lang geht.  
Nun hat er die Zügel in der Hand. Er muss wissen, was er tut, kann sich nicht mehr einfach so fallen lassen und Roman machen lassen. Und wenn es schiefgeht, dann ist nicht er derjenige, der es ausbaden muss.  
Der letzte Punkt ist wohl der, der ihm am meisten Probleme macht. An und für sich hat er überhaupt kein Problem damit, mit Roman zu schlafen – er hat schon ein paar Mal daran gedacht, hat den Gedanken genossen, bekommt ja auch immer wieder mit, was sich gut anfühlt und was nicht. Außerdem funktionieren sie so gut miteinander, dass Pascal eigentlich keine Bedenken hat. Aber wenn irgendetwas ist, ist Roman der Leidtragende und das ist ungewohnt und echt schwierig.

Mann, was soll er tun, wie soll er es tun? Sollte er sich noch einen Plan zurecht legen, bevor er ins Zimmer zurückkehrt? Sich überlegen, wie er Roman scharf macht, welche Position er ausprobiert, wie er sich verhält?  
Nein. Abgesehen davon, dass es ihm schwer fallen würde, das zu planen – er will es nicht. Weil Pläne hinfällig sind, wenn er bei Roman ist. Und das ist auch gut so. Er will sich treiben lassen, will sehen, was sich ergibt – er will sich fallen lassen und wenn nicht deshalb, weil ihn Roman auffängt, dann deshalb, weil ihn die Situation an sich trägt. Und das tut sie nicht, wenn er versucht, sie durch seinen Plan einzuengen, in fixe Strukturen zu zwängen.  
Er geht einfach rüber und schläft mit Roman. Irgendwie. Wie das letztendlich im Detail aussehen wird, kann er nicht sagen, muss er auch nicht. Und wenn es sich doch nicht ergibt, wenn sie sich doch umentscheiden, wenn doch etwas anderes besser passt, dann ist das auch okay. Hauptsache, es ist mit Roman.

Nun verziehen sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln – Pascal kann es im Spiegel beobachten.  
Gut so. Das ist die richtige Einstellung.  
Er überprüft, ob sein Handtuch immer noch richtig sitzt, dann verlässt er endlich das Badezimmer.

Auch auf dem Rückweg begegnet ihm niemand – Pascal ist darüber noch froher als auf dem Hinweg, denn dieses Mal wäre es noch schwerer geworden, sich zu erklären, denkt er. Klar, diesmal hätte er behaupten können, dass er direkt aus der Dusche kommt, aber er hätte die Gleitgeltube verstecken müssen – und seine Aufregung. Jetzt will er nämlich einfach nur noch zu Roman.  
Seine Angst – nein, eher seine Sorgen, seine Befürchtungen – sind... nicht unbedingt weggewischt. Aber sie sind in den Hintergrund gerückt. Weil sie erst einmal unwichtig sind, weil es wichtiger ist, Zeit mit Roman zu verbringen. Bei Roman zu sein funktioniert immer hervorragend, er glaubt daran, dass sich dann alles andere schon alles fügen wird. Weil es auch kein absolutes Neuland ist – weil es nicht gerade so ist, dass er bisher, wenn sie Sex hatten, untätig unter Roman lag und jetzt das komplette Gegenteil tun muss.  
Wenn er daran denkt, was in Romans Zimmer auf ihn wartet... Dann ist da gar kein Platz mehr für Bedenken.

Wie versprochen wartet Roman im Bett auf ihn. Und dieser Anblick...  
Mann, er sieht gut aus, so unfassbar gut. Also, allgemein und das wird ihm in diesem Moment wieder einmal bewusst, aber auch ganz speziell. Wie er nackt auf dem Bett liegt, den Oberkörper halb aufgerichtet, weil er sich die Decke unter den Rücken geschoben hat, ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, sein Glied, das zwar nicht mehr ganz so steif ist wie eben zuvor noch, bei ihrem Kuss, aber trotzdem noch ein bisschen...  
Pascal schließt die Türe hinter sich – diesmal denkt er daran, sie gleich zuzusperren – und lehnt sich kurz dagegen. Diesen Anblick muss er erst einmal auf sich wirken lassen.

Allerdings auch nur wirklich kurz. Denn das ist ganz eindeutig nicht nur etwas für die Augen. Es kribbelt ihn in den Fingern, im Bauch, im Schritt... Auf echt angenehme Weise. Aber eben auch so, dass ihm klar ist, dass er den Abstand zu diesem ansehnlichen Mann schnellstmöglich verringern sollte.  
Pascal wirft die Gleitgeltube aufs Bett, dann geht er endlich zu Roman hinüber. Klettert aufs Bett, klettert über ihn – Romans Hände legen sich auf seinen Rücken und spätestens diese Berührung lässt das letzte bisschen vornehme Zurückhaltung verpuffen. Er beugt sich nach vorne und küsst Roman.  
Sie sind sofort wieder im Geschäft. Kein Antasten, kein Aufwärmen – es ist ein gieriger Kuss, ein verlangender Kuss, von beiden Seiten aus.

Romans Hände gleiten ganz langsam nach unten, seine Finger tanzen über seine Wirbelsäule und Pascal drückt den Rücken durch. Kein Grund jedoch, den Kuss zu unterbrechen – erst als Roman das Handtuch, das er um seine Hüften gebunden hat, greift und einfach wegzieht, gibt es die Unterbrechung, weil Pascal überrascht japst.  
Das bleibt nicht unbemerkt. Roman grinst verdammt zufrieden.  
Immerhin hält er es nicht für nötig, seinen Spott ausführlicher zu zeigen. Als Pascal sich aufsetzt, sich auf Romans Hüfte setzt, um ihn zu zeigen, dass Roman trotz dieser Aktion noch unterlegen ist und jetzt erst einmal keine weiteren Küsse bekommt, spürt er, dass Roman das Handtuch noch nicht losgelassen hat. Es reibt an seinem Rücken, Roman zieht es hin und her. Dann richtet er sich weiter auf, kommt Pascal dadurch näher – kurz denkt Pascal darüber nach, ihn einfach wieder zurück auf die Matratze zu schubsen, aber seine Neugierde überwiegt.  
Was hat Roman vor?

Roman lässt ihn nicht lange zappeln – er hat seine Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen. Plötzlich zieht er das Handtuch, das er hinter seinem Rücken zu einer Art Strick zusammengerollt hat, nach oben, es legt sich in seinen Nacken. Kaum hat er das geschafft, wickelt sich Roman die beiden Enden um die Hände und zieht ihn dann mithilfe des Handtuchs näher zu sich, während er sich wieder in die Kissen sinken lässt.  
Okay, das ist echt heiß. Vor allem, als sie den Kuss wieder aufnehmen, vor allem, als Roman auf der Matratze aufkommt und Pascal auf Roman, vor allem, als Roman das Spielchen nicht weiter durchhält und das Handtuch loslässt, um ihn anfassen zu können. Nun ist es seine Hand, die sich in Pascals Nacken legt und die ihn leise knurren lässt.

Torwarthände eben. Er hat eine riesige Schwäche für Romans Hände – sie sind nicht übermäßig groß, keine Pranken, was Pascal echt angenehm findet, aber trotzdem ist ihre Größe nicht zu verachten und vor allem weiß Roman, wie er mit ihnen umgehen muss, wie er ihn anpacken muss.  
Pascal bleibt ebenfalls nicht untätig. Während sein Mund mit dem Kuss beschäftigt ist, nutzt er es aus, dass er sich nicht mehr abstützen muss und fasst endlich Roman an. Streicht über seine Oberarme, über seine Wange – abgehackte Bewegungen, sprunghaft, aber verdammt, nach dem Anblick gerade eben weiß er gar nicht, womit er anfangen soll.  
Kein Grund zur Eile, kein Grund, sofort eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Keiner von ihnen macht Anstalten, den Kuss in absehbarer Zeit zu beenden, so hat er genügend Zeit, Romans Körper mit seinen Händen zu erkunden.  
Als würde er Romans Körper zum ersten Mal sehen beziehungsweise berühren... Nein, obwohl er Romans Körper schon echt gut kennt, ist jede Berührung besonders. Obwohl er inzwischen schon so oft seine Finger über Romans Muskeln streichen ließ, löst diese Berührung auch jetzt wieder Gänsehaut bei ihm aus. Obwohl er weiß, wo Roman besonders empfindlich ist, aus ganz eigener Erfahrung, macht sein Magen trotzdem auch jetzt noch einen Hüpfer, als Roman in den Kuss stöhnt.

Als Roman seine Hüfte nach oben drückt, versucht, sich an ihm zu reiben, und Pascal so spürt, dass sein Schwanz komplett steif ist, werden seine Berührungen wesentlich zielgerichteter. Seine Hände legen sich an Romans Seiten, er streicht kurz mit beiden Daumen über Romans Bauchdecke, entlockt ihm so ein leises Knurren.  
Noch so eine Stelle. Noch eine Stelle, an der Roman überraschend empfindlich ist und noch eine Stelle, die Pascal unglaublich gerne anfasst. Wie seine Muskeln unter seiner Haut spielen, wie man dort spürt, dass Roman ganz tief Luft holt...  
Weiter. Seine Hände wandern weiter, weiter nach unten. Über Romans Hüfte – er nutzt die Gelegenheit, um seinen Freund noch tiefer in die Matratze zu drücken, auch wenn sein Gewicht das schon tut. Es folgt ein erneutes Brummen von Roman und – das ist keine erwartete Überraschung, so wie gerade eben, das ist wirklich neu und unerwartet. Übermäßig empfindsam ist Roman an den Hüften nicht, zumindest seinen bisherigen Erfahrungen nach. Und Pascals Gefühl sagt ihm, dass es auch nicht die Körperstelle war, die Romans Brummen ausgelöst hat.

Weiter. Weiter nach unten. Pascal spürt die Spannung in Romans Oberschenkel, spürt, dass er angespannt ist, erst recht, als er seine Hände nach innen gleiten lässt, zwischen Romans Beine. Zu weit unten, wenn er nach Romans Schnauben geht – aber ihm geht es im Moment nicht darum, Romans Glied zu berühren. Er hat noch etwas anderes vor. Nämlich Romans Beine auseinander drücken. Immerhin reagiert Roman sehr schnell, als er das erkennt. Er spreizt seine Beine und Pascal nimmt die Gelegenheit umgehend wahr – er rutscht sofort dazwischen.  
Roman keucht, als Pascals Schwanz sich an seinem reibt. Pascal ebenfalls. Für einen Moment schließt er die Augen, lässt das einfach auf sich wirken. Romans Körper, Romans Hände, die schwer auf seinen Schulterblättern liegen – Roman drückt etwas zu, das spürt er. Romans schwerer Atem, Romans Erregung.  
Mann, das fühlt sich so gut an. Egal, ob sie nun zuhause oder hier, in der Schweiz sind – er liebt es, Roman so nah zu sein.

Dann räuspert sich Roman. Und das darauf folgende vorsichtige Raunen mag nicht so recht zur Situation passen.

„Willst du noch?“

Pascal muss nicht nachhaken, was er damit meint. Allzu viele Möglichkeiten gibt es da nicht und er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Roman das meint, worüber sie als letztes gesprochen haben.  
Will er noch mit ihm schlafen?


	51. Extra 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe den Tag der Arbeit genutzt und.... fleißig gearbeitet :D Ergebnis? Unter anderem ein Update hier :D
> 
> Außerdem habe ich eine kleine Umfrage gebastelt. Weil ich mich partout nicht entscheiden kann, was ich als nächstes posten soll - und mich, wenn ich mich dann doch mal entscheide, sofort wieder umentscheide. Bin gespannt, was ihr euch wünscht! :D

[Hier entlang zur Umfrage \o/](https://www.surveymonkey.de/r/KWJWB7H)

~*~*~

Klar. Natürlich will er das. Jetzt noch mehr als zuvor. Jetzt aufzuhören wäre... Nein, das kann er nicht. Das will er nicht.  
Nicht nur, weil er im Moment keinen Bock darauf hat, aufzustehen und auf die Nähe zu verzichten.  
Er will mit Roman schlafen. Er will... Er will Roman verführen.

Diesmal lässt er Roman nicht zappeln, diesmal muss Roman seine Antwort nicht erahnen. Gut, ein bisschen zappeln lässt er ihn schon, das muss schon sein – er beugt sich nach vorne, bis nur noch wenige Millimeter Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern sind und verharrt dort.  
Roman bleibt geduldig. Er sieht ihn an, wartet ab und wirkt dabei gleichzeitig entspannt und angespannt. Sein Gesicht sagt 'Lass' dir Zeit, wenn du sie brauchst', sein Körper bettelt um eine sofortige Antwort.  
Gut, er will mal nicht so sein. Eigentlich braucht er ja auch keine Zeit mehr.

„Ja.“

Romans Mundwinkel wandern nach oben, er lächelt. Und Pascal kann nicht anders, er muss den Abstand zwischen ihnen überbrücken, um ihn zu küssen. Kein leidenschaftlicher Kuss diesmal – er entscheidet sich dafür, Roman lauter kleine Küsse aufzudrücken. Auf die Lippen, auf den Nasenrücken, auf die Wangen... Mann, Roman ist einfach so unglaublich liebenswert.  
Allerdings nicht komplett niedlich. Aus seinem Giggeln wird ein Prusten, ein Schnauben, dann lacht Roman ihn ganz eindeutig aus.  
Pfft. Soll er doch. Pascal weiß, dass er das nur tut, weil es ihm fast schon ein bisschen unangenehm ist, so mit Liebe überhäuft zu werden.

Immerhin kriegt Roman sich schnell wieder ein. Gut, mal abgesehen von dem empörten Japsen, als Pascal ihn in die Nasenspitze beißt... Der darauffolgende Kuss – auch wenn es wieder nur ein Schmetterlingskuss ist – stimmt ihn versöhnlich.

Okay, weiter. So schön diese kleine Verschnaufpause war – das Kribbeln, die Erregung sind immer noch da.  
Pascal rutscht nach unten, bis er sich zwischen Romans Beine setzen kann. Auf der Stelle spreizt Roman seine Beine noch etwas mehr – eine kleine Geste, die Pascal trotzdem für einen Moment den Atem raubt.  
Sie tun das wirklich. Er tut das wirklich. Er wird...

Wieder legen sich seine Hände auf Romans Oberschenkel. Langsam streicht er an den Innenseiten hoch, behält dabei stets Romans Gesicht im Blick. So sieht er, wie Romans Augen zufallen und er sich nach hinten in seinen Deckenhaufen sinken lässt. Seine Brust hebt und senkt sich, er wirkt so unglaublich entspannt – wäre da nicht seine Erektion, würde Pascal befürchten, dass er jeden Moment einschläft. Aber nein, nicht mit so einer Latte. Roman hat wesentlich besseres zu tun als zu schlafen.  
Je weiter er nach oben kommt, desto schneller hebt sich Romans Brust – Pascal hat fast schon den Eindruck, dass sie sich zwischendurch gar nicht mehr senkt. Es ist unglaublich interessant, dabei seine Mimik zu beobachten, dabei zuzusehen, wie Roman sich gehen lässt und sein Gesicht das widerspiegelt, was er gerade spürt.  
Interessant und... erregend. Verdammt, sein Schwanz tut fast schon weh, weil er so hart ist. Diese Situation macht ihn fertig – schon alleine Roman nackt so vor sich liegen zu haben wäre echt heftig, aber dann noch seine Reaktionen zu sehen...

Okay, genug.

Er nimmt seine Hände von Romans Schenkeln, bemerkt, wie sich sofort Romans Augen öffnen. Doch Zeit zu meckern bleibt seinem Freund nicht. Pascals Hand legt sich um seinen Schwanz – Roman biegt seinen Rücken durch, er stöhnt.  
Wow, er hat ihn wohl schon ziemlich gereizt. Klar reagiert Roman, wenn er seine Erektion berührt, erst recht, wenn es doch eher überraschend kommt, aber so extrem... Pascals freie Hand schließt sich um sein eigenes Glied. Kurz etwas Druck loswerden, irgendwie – er braucht einen freien Kopf, zumindest ein bisschen frei, zumindest ein Weilchen noch.  
Nur kurz. Sonst ist das hier vorbei, bevor es richtig angefangen hat. Aber selbst so ist das alles fast ein bisschen zu viel.

Pause. Diesmal aber wirklich.  
Pascal lässt sowohl seinen eigenen als auch Romans Schwanz los – die dadurch gewonnene Bewegungsfreiheit nutzt er dazu, sich durch die Haare zu fahren. Mann, ihm ist so verdammt warm, er schwitzt jetzt schon, obwohl er sich noch nicht groß bewegt hat. Die Dusche muss er definitiv wiederholen.  
Mit Roman zusammen? Im Normalfall auf jeden Fall ja, aber hier... Geht das leider nicht. So gerne er das auch würde, das können sie echt nicht bringen.

Zuhause dann wieder. Da müssen sie nicht darauf achten, dass sie die Türen zusperren, dass sie alleine im Haus sind oder dass sie es nur in Räumen miteinander treiben, in denen ein solches Verhalten angebracht ist.  
Jetzt sind sie aber noch hier. Und so übel ist es hier echt nicht. Lässt sich schon aushalten – erst recht, weil sie ja doch etwas Zweisamkeit genießen können.

Auch Roman hat bemerkt, dass eine Verschnaufpause nötig ist. Er liegt vor ihm, atmet nun etwas ruhiger, hat die Augen geschlossen und wenn Pascal nicht wüsste, was bis gerade eben los war, könnte er fast denken, dass Roman nun doch eingedöst ist.  
Selbst als Roman die Augen wieder öffnet und ihn ansieht, bleiben sie beide noch ganz ruhig. Sie lächeln sich an und es fühlt sich so unglaublich vertraut an, so... Dieses Lächeln sagt so viel, sie tauschen irgendwelche Botschaften miteinander aus – Pascal kann nicht einmal sagen, welche Botschaften, es lässt sich nicht in Worte fassen, aber es ist wie eine stumme Unterhaltung auf einer ganz anderen Ebene.

Okay, genug verschnauft. Es geht weiter.  
Pascal rutscht etwas nach vorne, so weit, bis er sich wieder auf Roman legen kann. Der schlingt sofort die Arme um ihn und zieht ihn noch näher an sich. Eine gute Gelegenheit, ihn wieder zu küssen, findet Pascal. Roman scheinbar auch, so wie er umgehend den Kuss erwidert.  
Die Leidenschaft ist sofort wieder da. Pascals Hände krallen sich in Romans Haare, kurz reibt er sich an ihm, genießt Romans Stöhnen... Auch wenn es gerade echt ruhig zwischen ihnen war, ist die Spannung noch da.

Dann ist es an der Zeit, etwas zu sagen. Konnten sie sich vorher problemlos nonverbal verständigen, muss Pascal seine Gedanken diesmal in Worte fassen.  
Weil er eine Antwort von Roman braucht. Eine klare, unmissverständliche.

„Bist du dir sicher?“  
„Und wie.“

Die Antwort kommt wie aus der Pistole geschossen, atemlos, rau. Daran kann Pascal beim besten Willen nicht zweifeln.  
Will er auch gar nicht. Er will weitermachen, will sich weiter auf unbekannten Grund wagen – man könnte fast sagen, dass sein Entdeckergeist geweckt wurde. Oder sein Körper hat bemerkt, dass es ihm Spaß macht, die Zügel in die Hand zu nehmen, wie auch immer.  
Eigentlich hat er auch nicht geglaubt, dass Roman noch einen Rückzieher macht. Er war vorher so überzeugt, da wird er jetzt, wo sie so scharf aufeinander sind, nicht plötzlich seine Meinung ändern. Aber er wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen. So wie mit seiner nächsten Frage.

„Und du sagst, wenn irgendwas ist? Wenn ich dir weh tu'?“

So sehr er die aktuelle Situation genießt – den Kopf kann er noch nicht ganz abschalten. Dieser Gedanke blockiert nämlich noch seine Gedankenwege. Er ist zwar nicht mehr so überpräsent – er ist nicht mehr eine Angst, die Pascal lähmt -, aber er ist noch da.  
Zumindest noch ein paar Sekunden lang.

„Ich sag' dir Bescheid.“

Roman sagt das absolut überzeugt – und absolut ernst. Kein Spott in seiner Stimme, nicht der Hauch eines Lachens. Er spürt, dass dieser Punkt Pascal Sorgen bereitet und er zeigt ihm, dass diese Sorgen überflüssig sind.  
Mittlerweile kennen sie sich so gut, dass sie sich voreinander Schwäche eingestehen können. So, wie es aussieht, auch in diesem Fall.

„Gut, dann...“

Erst jetzt wird Pascal der Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern bewusst. Zu wenig für ein Gespräch, zu viel für Intimitäten.  
Und das fasst seine Gefühlswelt gerade in Worte. Durch seine Unterbrechung ging zwar nicht die Erregung verloren, aber... Sie hat ihn aus der Bahn geworfen und er weiß nicht, wie er weitermachen soll.

Roman übernimmt das. Zumindest gibt er ihm einen kleinen Anstoß. Seine Hände legen sich in seinen Nacken, seine Daumen streichen über seinen Haaransatz und Pascal spürt, wie er umgehend eine Gänsehaut bekommt. Unter anderen Umständen würde er es vielleicht verfluchen, dass Roman so genau weiß, welche Knöpfe er bei ihm drücken muss, aber jetzt genießt er es echt.  
Dann raunt Roman ihm etwas zu.

„Mach' weiter.“

Weitermachen. Das sagt sich echt simpel.  
Und an und für sich ist es das auch. Er muss nicht abwarten, muss keinen neuen Kurs einschlagen. Es ist völlig ausreichend, wenn er den Faden wieder aufnimmt.  
Na, wenn das so ist...

Pascal nimmt den Kuss wieder auf. Er presst seinen Mund auf Romans, spürt sofort seine Zunge, seine Hände, die nun seinen Rücken auf und ab gleiten... Seine eigenen Hände legen sich an Romans Hüften, er packt ihn etwas. So kann er Romans Hüfte nach unten drücken, als er kurz darauf versucht, sich an Pascal zu reiben.  
Nein, so leicht geht das nicht. Vor allem deshalb nicht, weil Pascal zurück im Spiel ist. Und weil er spürt, wie Roman es trotzdem weiterhin versucht, wie schwer es ist, Roman zu halten, kommt ihm eine ganz andere Idee.

Er rutscht von Roman herunter, lässt sich neben ihm auf die Matratze sinken. Dann packt er Roman an der Hüfte.

„Dreh' dich um.“

Pascal muss nicht groß nachhelfen – Roman gehorcht von ganz alleine. Ehe Pascal sich versieht, hat er das, was er wollte, nämlich, dass Roman vor ihm auf dem Bauch liegt.  
Alles auf Anfang, gewissermaßen. So kamen sie ja erst in diese Situation – weil Roman so da lag und weil er seine Finger nicht bei sich behalten konnte.  
Sie können sich beide nicht darüber beschweren, glaubt Pascal. Also, von sich selbst kann er ganz sicher behaupten, dass er mit der Situation zufrieden ist und Roman macht auch einen recht glücklichen Eindruck.

Alles auf Anfang und doch nicht ganz. Denn verdammt, er ist so geil auf Roman – sie müssen bald zu Potte kommen, weil er echt nicht mehr lange durchhält. Erst recht nicht bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm jetzt bietet. Scheiße, Roman sieht so verdammt gut aus und das stellt er gerade im Sekundentakt immer wieder fest. Angefangen bei seinem verstrubbelten schwarzen Haarschopf über sein breites Kreuz, über die unglaublich präzise S-Form seines Rückens, bis hin zu seinem nackten Po, der so...  
Spätestens als Romans Unterkörper sich leicht bewegt, als Roman beginnt, sich am Leintuch zu reiben, ist Pascal klar, dass er sich nicht weiter aufs Zuschauen beschränken kann. Er muss jetzt -  
Wieder drückt er Romans Beine auseinander, wieder rutscht er dazwischen. Dann tastet er die Matratze nach der Gleitgeltube ab.  
Genug Vorspiel – mehr als genug Vorspiel.

Die Tube hat sich versteckt, sie ist wohl, während sie sich durch die Laken gewälzt haben, in eine Falte gerutscht. Zum Glück merkt Roman schnell, was sein Problem ist – er unterstützt ihn bei der Suche und wird tatsächlich als erster fündig. Danach legt er sich wieder so auf den Bauch, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Gut so. Pascal will, dass es weitergeht. Also... Gleich. Erst noch einmal tief durchatmen, aber dann.

Er wird mit Roman schlafen. Er wird Roman vögeln. Jetzt, wo sein Freund so vor ihm liegt, jetzt, wo er kurz davor ist, es wirklich zu tun, fühlt es sich noch einmal anders an als zuvor.  
Gut, das auf jeden Fall. Aufgeregt ist er auch jetzt noch – die Sorge hat sich jedoch glücklicherweise aus dem Staub gemacht. Mittlerweile ist es nur noch ein angenehmes Prickeln, ein Prickeln, das so stark ist, dass es fast schon an der Grenze zum Unangenehmen ist.  
Noch ein Zeichen dafür, dass es endlich losgehen muss. Sonst platzt er.

Das Gleitgel ist kühl, als er etwas davon auf seine Finger gibt. Er beschließt, mit der Menge nicht zu geizen – lieber zu viel als zu wenig, für den Anfang geht er da kein Risiko ein. Dann...  
Seine Hände zittern, als seine Finger durch Romans Spalte streichen. Aber Romans leises Brummen... Pascal bemerkt, dass Romans Atemzüge plötzlich viel tiefer sind.  
Eventuell ist er nicht der einzige, der das Gefühl hat, bald zu platzen.

Okay, keine Spielchen, keine Experimente. Für Spielchen haben sie irgendwann anders Zeit – jetzt zählen Ergebnisse. Oder so. Wie dem auch sei – Pascal hält sich nicht lange damit auf, Roman zu reizen, darauf zu achten, wie seine Berührungen Romans Atemzüge beeinflussen.  
Sein Zeigefinger findet Romans Eingang, er übt etwas Druck aus. Nur ganz wenig, nur ganz vorsichtig und dabei behält er seinen Freund stets im Auge. So entgeht ihm auch nicht, wie sich auf einmal Romans Hände ins Bettlaken krallen, sich seine Rückenmuskeln anspannen.  
Oh verdammt. Wenn Roman so weitermacht, kommt er noch, bevor sein Schwanz auch nur in der Nähe von Romans Arsch war. Also, näher als jetzt. Also, in Romans Arsch.

Weiter. Weiter. Es scheint alles okay zu sein – Roman macht nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er Schmerzen und solange er nichts sagt... Pascal vertraut ihm einfach.  
Sein Finger schiebt sich in Roman, immer noch so langsam, nur Millimeter um Millimeter, wenn überhaupt. Mit der freien Hand greift er nach der Gleitgeltube, gibt noch etwas von dem Gel auf seine andere Hand, auf Romans Spalte, dann legt er sie wieder beiseite und streicht über Romans Rücken. Hilft ihm hoffentlich dabei, sich zu entspannen...  
Ihm selbst nicht unbedingt. Roman fühlt sich so unfassbar gut an und zu spüren, wie sich seine Muskeln leicht unter seiner Hand bewegen, facht seine Lust nur noch weiter an.

So, weit genug. Bei Roman ist soweit alles okay, dem Anschein nach – Halt. Das klärt er jetzt einfach ab. Auch wenn er das Gefühl hat, kein Wort herauszubringen, weil seine Energie gerade woanders gebraucht wird.  
Seine Stimme klingt wesentlich stabiler als erwartet.

„Ist's okay?“

Ein langgezogenes Brummen. Gut, das kann man jetzt so oder so deuten... Seine optimistische Seite sagt, dass das ein gutes Zeichen ist. Weil es das gleiche Brummen ist, das Roman auch von sich gibt, wenn ihm etwas echt gut gefällt. Andererseits...  
Nein, keine Zweifel. Roman fasst sein Brummen nämlich in Worte.

„Ist gut.“

'Gut'. Das ist mehr als 'okay'. Für Roman ist das hier nicht nur Vorbereitung, für Roman ist das scheinbar... gut eben.  
Pascals Magen macht einen Lupfer.

Weiter. Er lässt einen zweiten Finger folgen, diesmal nicht ganz so langsam – keinerlei Einwände von Roman. Nur dann und wann ein Keuchen, das Pascal aber als positives Zeichen einordnet. (Und als eines, das seinen Schwanz pulsieren lässt, aber das steht jetzt hinten an. Auch wenn er, wenn er sich darauf konzentriert, so scharf auf Roman ist, dass sein Schwanz fast ein bisschen weh tut.)  
Dritter Finger. Mann, das ist so ungewohnt – merkwürdig? Merkwürdig passt nicht ganz, weil es irgendwie schon echt gut ist, nicht nur für Roman. Ungewohnt ist es trotzdem. Ihn ganz anders als sonst zu spüren... Wenn er sich nicht nur darauf fixiert, Roman nicht wehzutun, macht es ihn echt an. Aber gut, im Augenblick ist er so scharf auf Roman, dass ihn ungefähr alles anmacht. Und wenn dazu noch die Geräusche kommen, die Roman von sich gibt... Natürlich wird er bei seinem Keuchen, seinem Seufzen, seinem Stöhnen schwach – noch schwächer.

So. Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?  
Mit Reden. Nicht viel, weil er das immer noch nicht auf die Reihe kriegen würde, aber eine erneute kurze Rückfrage ist drin – das muss sein, damit er unbefangen weitermachen kann.

„Bereit?“

Auch dieses Mal bekommt er umgehend eine Rückmeldung – auch dieses Mal fällt sie zuerst nonverbal aus. Roman nickt und dafür, dass er gerade liegt, dass sein Kopf in den Kissen liegt, ist das Nicken echt stark.  
Roman gefällt, was er da tut. Und verdammt, das hier ist der Part, vor dem er am meisten Sorge hatte – weil es noch recht wenig Spaß ist, eigentlich. Etwas, das abgehandelt werden muss, bevor es richtig losgeht. Gut, er hatte dieses Gefühl nicht, wenn er mit Roman geschlafen hat, wenn Roman derjenige war, der die Führung übernommen hat – aber jetzt, wo er die Zügel in der Hand hat, kam ihm das so überflüssig vor. Notwendig, aber nicht unbedingt schön.  
Umso erstaunlicher ist es, dass Roman das anders sieht.

„Jaaa.“

Langgezogen, mehr gekeucht als gesprochen... Die Haare in Pascals Nacken stellen sich auf.  
Jetzt kennt er wirklich keine Zurückhaltung mehr. Jetzt hat er es echt eilig.

Noch einmal etwas Gleitgel – diesmal verteilt er gleich etwas davon auf seinem Penis und verdammt, wäre das Gel nicht so kühl, würde die Gefahr bestehen, dass er davon kommt. Also, nicht alleine davon, sondern von der ganzen Situation, klar – das wäre der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt. Tut er nicht, zum Glück.  
Ein letztes Mal tief durchatmen. Dann rutscht er nach vorne, bis seine Hüfte Romans berührt und sich sein Schwanz in Romans Spalte schmiegt.  
Stöhnen. Diesmal von ihnen beiden. Pascal legt eine Hand an Romans Seite, weiß nicht so recht, ob er Roman damit festhalten will oder sich selbst Halt geben will – es ist ihm aber auch egal, es fühlt sich nämlich gut an und –

Gott, er will es wirklich, er will es so sehr.

Die andere Hand ist nun wichtiger. Er legt sie an sein Glied, lässt es noch ein bisschen Romans Spalte auf und ab gleiten, bis er -  
Wieder zittert er, diesmal noch mehr als zuvor. Trotzdem sind seine Bewegungen recht ruhig, trotzdem schafft er es, seinen Penis zu Romans Eingang zu dirigieren.  
Jetzt ist er noch vorsichtiger als vorher mit seinen Fingern. Für einen Moment verharrt er einfach nur dort, dann erhöht er ganz vorsichtig den Druck, immer mehr, immer noch ein bisschen mehr, aber nicht so weit, dass er in ihn eindringt.

Romans Stimme reißt ihn aus seiner Konzentration.

„Mach'.“

Okay. Wenn Roman das sagt, dann will er nicht widersprechen – kann er nicht widersprechen. So gut sich das schon anfühlt – er will mehr.  
Mehr Druck. Sehr viel mehr Druck. Dann dringt er in Roman ein und – Roman keucht, Pascal sieht, wie die Sehnen an seinen Händen hervor treten, als er ein Stück Laken zwischen ihnen zerknüllt. Und -  
Wow. Das ist so... So eng, auch wenn sich diese Beschreibung abgedroschen anfühlt. Diese Enge – Romans Enge – schließt sich um seinen Schwanz, so fest und... Langsam geht jetzt echt nicht mehr, zumindest nicht mehr so langsam wie vorher noch. Weiter und weiter schiebt er sich in Roman, sein Griff um Romans Hüfte verstärkt sich – nun ist es tatsächlich eine ausgewogene Mischung daraus, Roman Halt zu geben und sich selbst Halt zu geben.

So gut, verdammt.

Wieder gibt Roman ihm die Richtung vor, wieder leitet Roman ihn mit der gleichen klaren Anweisung.

„Mach'.“

Machen. Das heißt dann wohl... Da er fast komplett in Roman eingedrungen ist, bedeutet das wohl, dass er nun zur Sache kommen soll.  
Gerne.

Pascal zieht sich etwas zurück, dringt dann erneut in Roman ein. Alles noch ganz behutsam – er beißt die Zähne zusammen, versucht, nicht zu sehr darauf zu reagieren, auch wenn dieses Gefühl echt überwältigend ist. Stattdessen achtet er auf Romans Reaktionen. Behält seine Hände im Blick, sein Gesicht, das er nun sieht, weil Roman seinen Kopf etwas gedreht hat, die Spannung in seinem Körper...  
Und dann ist so viel Aufmerksamkeit gar nicht nötig, weil Roman ihm mitteilt, dass es okay ist.

„Schneller.“

Auch das bekommt er hin. Schritt für Schritt – er hat nicht das Gefühl, dass Roman ihn drängt, vielmehr ist er dankbar für seine verbale Unterstützung. Es gibt ihm Sicherheit und das nicht nur, weil er weiß, was er tun soll – es zeigt ihm auch, dass das, was er bisher tut, gut ist. Sonst hätte Roman etwas dagegen gesagt.  
Schneller also. Pascal legt nun auch die zweite Hand an Romans Seite, er spürt so, wie sich Romans Bauchdecke hebt. Ganz langsam – er atmet immer noch so tief, ist immer noch meilenweit von einer normalen Atmung entfernt.  
Wieder hinaus. Hinein. Diesmal schneller, wie Roman es sich gerade gewünscht hat. Rein. Raus. Er schließt die Augen, lässt es zu, dass er sich etwas entspannt. Es ist okay, wie er sich anstellt und wenn etwas ist, sagt Roman Bescheid – er kann seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen, er kann die Gefühle genießen, die auf ihn einprasseln.

Und verdammt, das sind echt viele. So viele Eindrücke, so viel Ungewohntes. Dieses Zusammenspiel aus Geräuschen, nackter Haut, seinem wunderschönen Freund, dessen Anblick jetzt, wo er ihm ausgeliefert vor ihm liegt, so ungewohnt ist, aber so unglaublich anziehend, die Enge um seinen Schwanz, die hin und wieder noch mehr wird, weil sich Romans Muskeln zusammenziehen, weil er vielleicht bewusst die Muskeln zusammenzieht, das kann Pascal nicht genau sagen...  
Seine Gedanken werden allmählich, jetzt, wo er sie loslässt, zu einem Einheitsbrei, alles verschwimmt, alles wird unwichtig – wichtig sind nur noch seine Sinneseindrücke. Und davon gibt es viele, viele, viele, so viele, dass er richtiggehend überwältigt ist. Er findet seinen Rhythmus, stößt im Rhythmus in Roman, gleitet aus ihm heraus – irgendwann beugt er sich nach vorne, schmiegt sich an Romans Rücken, legt seinen Arm um seine Brust und spürt seine Brustwarzen unter seinen Fingern, seine vor Erregung ganz harten Brustwarzen. Dann verschränken sich kurz seine Finger mit denen von Roman, weil Roman seine Hand auf Pascals gelegt hat – Roman drückt fest zu, aber er spürt nichts, spürt keinen Schmerz, weil all die anderen Empfindungen überwiegen.  
Verdammt, das ist so unglaublich gut, das ist so... Anders als erwartet. Besser? Kann er nicht sagen. Anders eben. Unfassbar geil und...  
Er richtet sich wieder auf, seine Hand schließt sich um Romans Schwanz. Lange hält er nicht mehr durch – und Roman auch nicht mehr, so wie es sich anfühlt.

Seine Bewegungen sind wohl mittlerweile eher unkoordiniert, er reibt Romans Glied höchstwahrscheinlich nicht im gleichen Takt, wie er in ihn stößt. Aber das ist ihm gerade so egal – und Roman scheinbar auch, wenn man danach geht, dass sein Stöhnen noch lauter wurde, dass seine Hüfte noch öfter nach hinten zuckt, seinem Schwanz entgegen.  
Er will – er muss – er -

Dann ist es vorbei, dann jagt Roman ihn über die Klippe. Ja, Roman – als er ein letztes Mal seine Muskeln um Pascals Schwanz anspannt, ist es endgültig um ihn geschehen. Der Orgasmus überrollt ihn – er würde ihm die Beine unter dem Körper wegziehen, wenn er stehen würde. So sackt er nur gegen Roman und -  
Oh Gott.

Irgendwie versucht er, weiterzumachen. Noch ein paar Mal in Roman zu stoßen, weiter seinen Schwanz zu massieren...  
Es zeigt Wirkung. Mitten in seinem Orgasmus spürt er, wie Roman nach unten sackt, wie Roman auf die Matratze sackt, begleitet von einem langgezogen Stöhnen. Über seine Finger ergießt sich etwas Feuchtes.  
Genug. Das – das knipst ihm echt die Lichter aus.

Ohnmächtig geworden ist er nicht, da ist sich Pascal ein paar Minuten später sicher. Aber sein Gehirn hat sich für einen Moment gefühlt komplett abgeschaltet.  
Er liegt auf Romans Rücken, sein nun schlaffes Glied ist aus seinem Po gerutscht. Ganz träge streckt er eine Hand aus, legt sie auf Romans Hand, um ihre Finger erneut miteinander zu verschränken. Roman erwidert die Bewegung, ebenso träge wie er. Anschließend rutscht er etwas nach oben, um Roman einen Kuss auf die Wange geben zu können.  
Roman lächelt. So zufrieden, so satt, irgendwie. Dann eine ruckartige Bewegung – irgendwie hat er es geschafft, Pascal so von sich zu ziehen, dass sie nun nebeneinander liegen und sich in den Arm nehmen können. Pascal nimmt die Gelegenheit umgehend war, er verbirgt sein Gesicht an Romans Halskuhle.

Romans Atem streicht seine verschwitzte Schläfe.

„Das war richtig, richtig gut.“

Pascal muss grinsen, sein Herz macht einen Hüpfer. Also, es ist nicht unbedingt so, dass er große Zweifel hatte, Romans Verhalten hat ja auch eine ziemlich eindeutige Sprache gesprochen, aber das noch einmal bestätigt zu bekommen...  
Schön, dass sie einer Meinung sind.

Allerdings hat Roman nicht nur Lob für ihn übrig. Kurz darauf ergreift er erneut das Wort.

„Eigentlich wollten wir Kuchen essen gehen.“

Hey, was sucht diese Spur Vorwurf in seiner Stimme? Ist jetzt etwa er daran schuld, dass sie ihr Kuchendate nicht wahrnehmen konnten? Wer lag denn hier quasi nackt auf dem Bett? Nein, Pascal ist unschuldig, das steht fest. Wie sollte er denn auch sonst reagieren, wenn Roman sich ihm so anbietet? Das muss Roman schon auf seine eigene Kappe nehmen.  
Pascal beißt Roman in die Schulter, nimmt zufrieden sein Japsen wahr. Rache muss sein und wenn er sich schon nicht auf eine große Diskussion zur Schuldfrage einlässt, dann eben so.  
Eines klarstellen muss er trotzdem.

„Müssen wir auf wann anders verschieben. Ich lass' dich bis zum Abendessen nicht mehr los.“

Widerstandslos lässt sich Roman näher an ihn ziehen. Und dass er ebenfalls seine Arme fester um ihn schlingt, ist dann wohl stumme Zustimmung.


	52. Убить двух зайцев

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Abstimmung ist beendet \o/ Passenderweise entsprach die Menge der abgegebenen Stimmen, die ich abwarten wollte, der Menge, die das System erlaubt - damit haben wir also ein Ergebnis \o/ Und der Sieger ist…  
> einszweidrei: Das zwischen Max und Leon, das ist eine offene Beziehung. Friends with benefits. Irgendetwas in der Richtung. Leon stellt das ja auch regelmäßig klar. Also sollte es kein Problem sein, wenn Max etwas mit Süle anfängt, oder?  
> (ja, es bekam jetzt einen Namen :D)  
> Da das allerdings eine eher kleine, schnuckelige Geschichte mit überschaubaren 6 Kapiteln ist, greife ich gleich noch mal auf die Umfrage zurück - in absehbarer Zeit wird die zweitplatzierte Geschichte folgen und das ist…  
> “Roadtrip”: Ein Auto, zwei Männer und… Freiheit. Natur. Straßen. - Meyretzka   
> (ich erkenne eine leichte Tendenz. So pairingmäßig :D)  
> Danke fürs Mitmachen! ♥♥♥
> 
> Das ist aber noch Zukunftsmusik. Nahe Zukunft, aber trotzdem Zukunft. Hier und jetzt geht es erst einmal weiter mit den regulären Kapiteln :D

_Убить двух зайцев:_  
_russische Redewendung, wörtlich 'zwei Hasen auf einmal erlegen', entspricht dem deutschen 'zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen'_

~*~*~

Pascal schreckt auf, als Marcos Auto zum Stehen kommt. Es war nicht geplant, dass er einschläft, aber nach einer Weile war es ihm zu anstrengend, zwischen den beiden vorderen Sitzen zu hängen, um die Gespräche der Brüder mit verfolgen zu können, also hat er sich gegen die Türe gelehnt und muss dann wohl eingeschlafen sein.  
Jetzt ist er wieder wach. Und sie sind angekommen, so wie es aussieht. Sie stehen auf einem Kiesplatz vor einem Fabrikgebäude.

Das hier ist ein Standardausflug für Marco und Roman, den sie fast jedes Jahr zwischen Weihnachten und Silvester machen. Letztes Jahr fiel der Ausflug aus, weil sie in Paris Silvester gefeiert haben, dieses Jahr sind sie wieder in der Nähe und können deshalb diesen Ausflug machen.  
Feuerwerke besorgen, deshalb sind sie hier. Die kleinen Pyromanen wollen sich eindecken.

Pascal streckt sich kurz, dann öffnet er seine Türe und steigt aus. Roman und Marco waren etwas schneller als er – die beiden haben offensichtlich nicht bis gerade eben geschlafen. Gut, in Marcos Fall wäre das auch etwas ungünstig gewesen, er war der Fahrer.  
Marco geht um das Auto herum. Er bleibt jedoch nicht neben ihnen stehen, sondern läuft weiter, Richtung Fabrikgebäude. Als Pascal ihm folgen will, legt sich Romans Hand auf seine Schulter und er schiebt ihn zurück zum Auto.

„Wir bleiben hier.“

Okay, wenn das so ist... Pascal folgt Romans stummer Aufforderung und nimmt wieder auf der Rückbank Platz, Roman setzt sich neben ihn und schließt die Türe. Dann legt er den Arm um ihn und will ihn küssen.  
Noch nicht. Er hat da noch eine Frage.

„Sollten wir nicht Marco begleiten?“

An und für sich hat er nichts gegen einen Kuss, absolut nicht. Aber er will auch nicht Marco alleine lassen. Er will nicht, dass Marco alleine die Arbeit machen muss, weil sie Zeit für sich brauchen.   
Die Sorge erledigt sich schnell. Roman schüttelt den Kopf.

„Es ist besser, wenn ich hier nicht gesichtet werde.“

Ein kurzer Kuss – diesmal wehrt Pascal sich nicht mehr. Auch wenn diese Erklärung noch nicht wirklich ausführlich war.  
Direkt danach bekommt er noch mehr Informationen.

„Seit ich in der Bundesliga spiele, gehe ich nicht mehr mit. Ich fahre mit Marco hierher, aber er geht alleine rein und ich warte im Auto. Wenn jemand spitz kriegen würde, was ich hier kaufen würde... Klar, es ist Feuerwerk, es ist bald Silvester. Aber ich will mich nicht dafür rechtfertigen müssen – ich hatte schon genug Schlagzeilen wegen Pyrotechnik. Deshalb... Für einen Bundesligaspieler ist das einfach zu riskant. Das gilt auch für dich.“  
„Du bist süß.“  
„Weil ich keinen Bock auf negative Schlagzeilen habe?“

Roman grinst ihn an, dann bewegt er wieder seinen Kopf auf Pascals zu. Der nutzt das, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen.

„Wegen dem letzten Teil.“

Das Grinsen wird zu einem Lächeln, Roman äußert sich nicht mehr dazu. Stattdessen legt er auch seinen zweiten Arm um Pascal und zieht ihn näher an sich. Eigentlich ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, wie Roman die Zeit, bis sein Bruder mit seinen Einkäufen zurück kommt, nutzen will, trotzdem hakt Pascal mit möglichst unschuldigem Tonfall nach.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“  
„Mh...“

Roman versteht, dass er die Frage nicht wirklich ernst meint, das erkennt man an seinem ebenfalls gespielten nachdenklichen Blick.

„Wie wäre es mit...“

Den Rest spricht er nicht mehr aus. Doch der Kuss spricht eine eindeutige Sprache.  
Kurz überlegt Pascal, ob er ihn wieder von sich schieben soll. Bevor er jedoch dazu kommt, drückt Roman ihn auf den Sitz und er kann sich wieder voll und ganz auf den Kuss konzentrieren. Dann ist er also doch nicht der einzige, der daran gedacht hat, dass es auch nicht gerade vorteilhaft ist, wenn der Journalist, wegen dem sie keine Feuerwerke kaufen, sie beim Küssen entdeckt. So sind sie von außen nicht sichtbar – es sei denn, jemand würde sich direkt ans Auto stellen und das wäre dann doch etwas dreist – und damit ist es völlig okay, wenn sie sich küssen.  
Erst recht bei Romans Küssen...

~*~*~

Er sollte öfter zusammen mit Roman ins Schwimmbad gehen, stellt Pascal zum wiederholten Male fest, als sein Blick auf seinen Freund fällt. Klar, er sieht ihn schon ziemlich oft mit wenigen oder gar keinen Klamotten, trotzdem ist dieser Anblick echt sehenswert.  
Leider nur sehenswert. Die Therme ist rappelvoll, in den Duschen ist ständig Betrieb, in den Becken hat man nicht allzu viel Platz für sich. Und das, wo ihm doch vorher eingefallen ist, dass sie, als sie bei Erik das Trinkspiel gespielt haben, beschlossen haben, sich mal in einem Schwimmbad an die Wäsche zu gehen... Das ist hier definitiv nicht möglich, Pascal muss sich aufs Gucken beschränken.

Sie machen einen Familienausflug. Roman und Marco haben sich dafür entschieden, ihren Eltern zu Weihnachten einen Gutschein für einen Thermenbesuch zu schenken. Pascal hat zwar nicht besonders viel dazu beigetragen – wie sollte er auch? Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat er Romans Eltern noch nicht einmal gekannt. -, trotzdem haben sie ihn als Beteiligten auf der dazugehörigen Karte vermerkt. Und jetzt ist er mit dabei, jetzt sind sie zu fünft in der Therme.  
Auch hier ging jeder erst einmal seiner Wege. Marco, Roman und er haben sich zuerst ins Sportbecken gestürzt und Wettschwimmen mit Hindernissen in Form von den anderen Schwimmbadbesuchern gemacht. Nun hat sich wieder die ganze Familie – mittlerweile zählt Pascal sich dazu, mindestens für die Zeit, in der er hier ist – gesammelt und sie haben sich Plätze in der Sauna gesichert. Auf der oberen Stufe sitzen Martin und Marco, direkt vor ihnen Karin, Roman und Pascal auf der unteren Stufe. Die Weicheistufe, wie Marco ihnen zugeraunt hat, woraufhin sie sich beide umgedreht haben, um ihn zu schlagen. Ja, er ist definitiv in der Familie angekommen.

Auch in der Sauna ist reger Zugang. Die meisten, die hier sitzen, reden miteinander – wenn man sich wirklich erholen will, ist man heute in dieser Therme falsch, denkt Pascal. Ihm ist das egal, er ist erholt. Die letzten Tage waren echt erholsam, sogar, wenn man seine Nervosität vor dem ersten Treffen mit Romans Familie einberechnet.  
Sie bilden keine Ausnahme, auch sie unterhalten sich. Die Sauna ist einer der wenigen Orte, wo sie nicht allzu weit auseinander sind und wo es kein störendes Geplätschere gibt.  
Nun ist es Martin, der das Wort ergreift. Aus dem Augenwinkel hat Pascal schon gesehen, wie er sich noch etwas weiter nach vorne gebeugt hat und den Rücken seines älteren Sohnes gemustert hat, dann wendet er sich an ihn.

„Pascal, was sagst du eigentlich zu Romans Tattoos?“  
„Äh...“

Pascal sieht hinüber zu seinem Freund, zu seinen Armen, beide tätowiert, zu seinem leicht gebeugten Rücken mit der Kreuz-Tätowierung... Ja, was sagt er dazu?

„Ich hätte ihn auch ohne Tätowierungen genommen. Aber ich mag sie. Und wenn sie ihn glücklich machen...“

Roman sieht ihn an. Bei seinem ersten Satz hat er noch die Stirn gerunzelt, doch jetzt sind die Falten verschwunden und er lächelt ihn an.  
Sollte er doch langsam wissen, dass Pascal ihn liebt, wie er ist – und da er tätowiert ist, liebt er ihn mit Tätowierungen. Ganz einfach.

„Ich brauche auf jeden Fall keine. War mal beim Stechen dabei und das hat mir schon gereicht. Ich verstehe nicht nicht, warum er sich das freiwillig und so oft antut.“

Nun schaltet sich auch Marco ein.

„Ich finde Tätowierungen auch nicht übel.“

Ah, da liegt also der Hund begraben. Martin ist Tattoo-Gegner. Diese Einstellung hat er, wie man sieht, nicht an seinen großen Sohn weitergegeben und der kleine hat offenbar auch nichts davon abbekommen.

„Ich würde mir auch welche zulegen, aber ich kann mich nicht für ein Motiv entscheiden.“  
„Das musst du spontan machen. Kannst ja etwas drüber tätowieren, wenn es dir nicht mehr gefällt.“

Ganz pragmatisch, sein Freund. Pascal grinst in sich hinein.  
Martin murmelt noch etwas in die Richtung 'meine Söhne...', dann lehnt er sich zurück, Marco tut es ihm gleich und damit ist das Gespräch erst einmal beendet. Ist hier drinnen einfach zu warm für große Grundsatzdiskussionen.  
Gut, es gibt auch nicht viel zu diskutieren. Roman macht sein eigenes Ding, Martin scheint auch damit klarzukommen. Nur eben nicht ganz kommentarlos.

Obwohl sie nicht weiter darüber sprechen, hängt Pascal noch seinen Gedanken nach.  
Wenn er sich einen Traummann gebastelt hätte, hätte wohl auf die Tattoos verzichtet oder andere gewählt. Dieser Traummann hätte einiges gehabt, was Roman auch hat, jedoch die Tattoos – und auch andere Attribute – nicht. Aber genau das macht Roman so toll – er ist nicht perfekt und vor allem ist er ein eigenständiger Mensch mit eigenständigem Geschmack und als solches liebt er ihn. Nicht, weil er ein paar Punkte auf der Traumtyp-Liste erfüllt.

Als er aufsieht, sieht er, dass Roman ihn wieder – oder immer noch – mustert. Auch jetzt liegt seine Stirn in Falten, doch als Pascal aufsieht und ihn anlächelt, entspannt sich seine Miene.  
Alles ist gut. Er hat nur mal wieder realisiert, dass er Roman liebt.

~*~*~


	53. Well, well, we almost had a romantic ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHNSINN. Das ist tatsächlich das vorletzte Kapitel?? Gerade vorher habe ich festgestellt, dass ich vor fast 2 Jahren anfing, die Hasen zu posten - und dachte mir, dass es wohl machbar ist, das letzte Kapitel noch vor diesem Jubiläum zu posten. Da hab ich mal wieder vergessen, wie wenig Kapitel übrig sind :D
> 
> Alternativen gibt's natürlich schon. Eine Art Fortsetzung zu den Hasen läuft ja schon eine Weile - und seit vorgestern habe ich noch eine weitere neue Geschichte. Diesmal aber mit einem anderen Pairing - auf meinem Profil findet ihr einszweidrei \o/

_Well, well, we almost had a romantic ending:_ _Bugs Bunny in der Schlussszene von 'Mississippi Hare' (1949)_

~*~*~

Pascal fühlt sich, als würde er zu Kreuze kriechen. Dabei hat er eigentlich nichts zu beichten – er hat nur etwas zu berichten, was eh schon feststand. Trotzdem würde er das Gespräch am liebsten herauszögern, ganz weit herauszögern.  
Geht nicht. Roman erwartet ihn und... Er muss das hinter sich bringen. So schnell wie möglich. Augen zu und durch.

Roman wartet tatsächlich schon auf ihn. Zuhause, wie er es ihm gesagt hat – er wollte nicht, dass Roman im Auto warten muss. In der Küche findet Pascal ihn, er lehnt an der Arbeitsplatte und starrt auf den Kühlschrank, doch als er Pascal bemerkt, stößt er sich sofort von der Platte ab und geht auf ihn zu. Es folgt eine kurze, aber feste Umarmung, dann packt Roman ihn an den Schultern.

„Und?“

Pascal schluckt. Doch der Kloß in seiner Kehle verschwindet dadurch nicht.

„Es ist durch.“

Damit sind sie raus, die bösen drei Worte.  
Freiburg. Das ist seine neue Heimat, dort spielt er die nächsten eineinhalb Jahre. Gerade vorher wurden die letzten Details geklärt. Es hat sich angebahnt – er war zwar noch beim Trainingslager vom BVB dabei, hatte aber dort schon eine kleine, nicht gerade vielversprechende Unterhaltung mit dem Trainer. Seit sie hier sind, gab es noch ein paar Besprechungen und jetzt ist es endgültig fix.  
Er muss den Verein verlassen. Zwar nur auf Leihbasis, aber für eineinhalb Jahre.

Roman sackt richtiggehend in sich zusammen. Er lässt ihn los, sieht ihn fassungslos an und seine Körperspannung verschwindet auf einen Schlag. Immer wieder öffnet er kurz den Mund, schließt ihn wieder, er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll.  
Hilflos zuckt Pascal mit den Schultern. Mann, er hatte so Schiss vor diesem Moment – weil es der beschissene Abschluss einer beschissenen Serie an Ereignissen ist. Und auch wenn er es schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr verleugnen konnte, dass seine Zeit in Dortmund zumindest vorübergehend vorbei ist, tut es ihm weh, das nun aussprechen zu müssen. Das macht es so verdammt real.

Dann dreht Roman sich einfach um und stürmt aus der Küche.  
Und jetzt? Was soll er tun? Soll er hinterher gehen?  
Okay, diese Frage stellt sich gar nicht. Er muss hinterher, sofort. Weil er Romans Nähe braucht und Roman wahrscheinlich auch seine.

Auf dem Balkon findet er seinen Freund wieder. Roman läuft dort auf und ab, seine Finger gleiten unablässig durch seine Haare.  
Pascal tritt zu ihm hinaus und sofort hält er inne und sieht zu ihm hinüber. Sein Blick ist... Weinerlich? Oh nein, bitte nicht weinen, das packt er jetzt nicht. So wie es aussieht, hat er zwar die Botschaft gefasster aufgenommen als Roman, trotzdem würde ihn das jetzt so richtig überfordern.

Er geht zu ihm hinüber, zieht ihn einfach an sich. Ist ihm egal, ob Roman damit ein Problem hat – er braucht das jetzt und... Er muss Roman halten.  
Roman hat nichts dagegen. Nach kurzem Zögern schlingt er ebenfalls die Arme um ihn und erwidert die Umarmung mit sehr viel Druck. Dann spürt Pascal seinen Atem an seinem Ohr.

„Ich... Ich habe bis vorher gehofft, dass die Leihaktion platzt. Und jetzt... Ich pack's nicht.“

Das hat Roman so unvorbereitet getroffen... Oder okay, nicht unbedingt unvorbereitet, er wusste, dass es im Bereich des Möglichen liegt. Aber während Pascal der Realität ins Auge gesehen hat und versucht hat, sich mit einem Abschied aus Dortmund zu arrangieren, hat Roman sich eingeredet, dass es noch eine Chance gibt, dass der Wechsel ins Wasser fällt.  
Warum hat er das nie so richtig gemerkt? Warum wird ihm erst jetzt bewusst, dass es so viele Zeichen dafür gab, dass Roman sämtliche Gedanken an den möglichen Wechsel verdrängt und stattdessen die Gedanken an ein Scheitern des Wechsels genährt hat?  
Verdammt, jedes Mal, wenn sie darüber gesprochen haben, hat Roman das 'wenn ich gehe' zu einem 'falls du gehen solltest' verbessert. Schon daran hätte er seine Taktik erkennen können. Doch er hat es für Galgenhumor gehalten.

„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst. Und... Ich weiß, ich habe gesagt, Freiburg ist gut, aber jetzt... Nein. Freiburg ist nicht Dortmund.“  
„Ich weiß. Ich will ja auch bei dir bleiben.“  
„Aber du kannst nicht und das ist scheiße.“

Okay, Roman hat zumindest schon mal verstanden und verdaut, dass es nicht seine Schuld ist – dass er ihn nicht im Stich lässt und dass es auch ihm schwer fällt, Roman zurück zu lassen.  
Aber auf der anderen Seite wird ihm jetzt noch mehr bewusst, was er verliert. Nämlich die Nähe seines Freundes. Sie müssen eine Fernbeziehung führen. Also zumindest, wenn...

„Aber wir bleiben trotzdem ein Paar, oder?“

Er hat so Angst. Mit jedem Wort dieser Frage, das er ausspricht, wird die Angst größer. Bis jetzt hatte er da keine Zweifel, weil es nie danach aussah, als wäre die räumliche Trennung ein Trennungsgrund, aber Romans Verhalten im Moment... Da wäre das durchaus möglich.  
Doch Romans Antwort kommt so schnell, so überzeugt, dass Pascal sich augenblicklich entspannt.

„Klar. Reicht ja schon, dass wir uns viel seltener sehen. Dich gar nicht mehr zu sehen, dich gar nicht mehr zu haben... Neee. Das geht nicht. Ich brauch' dich, Mann. Ich liebe dich. Das ändert sich auch durch den Wechsel nicht.“

Überraschenderweise hat er mit seiner Frage, mit seiner Verunsicherung das geschafft, was er eigentlich danach angehen wollte – Roman beruhigen. Sein Freund hat sogar kurz gelacht.  
Und wenn das geklärt ist, dann ist auch er wesentlich optimistischer. Zumindest solange, bis Romans Laune wieder etwas sinkt.

„Aber... Es war so schön mit dir. So... perfekt, irgendwie.“

Pascal versteht, was Roman meint. Wirklich perfekt war ihr Zusammenleben nicht und hätte er das in einer normalen Situation gesagt, hätte Pascal widersprochen. Doch jetzt, kurz vor Ende des Zusammenlebens, wirkt es eben doch irgendwie perfekt.  
Und nicht nur ihr Zusammenleben. Alles, was sie miteinander erlebt und durchgemacht haben – bei ihrem Kennenlernen angefangen über ihre Freundschaft und die aufkommenden Gefühle bis hin zum gemeinsamen Urlaub bei Romans Familie inklusive Neujahrskuss... Sie hatten eine so gute Zeit gemeinsam in Dortmund. Aber zumindest der zweite Teil trifft nun nicht mehr zu.  
Kurz schließt Pascal die Augen und schiebt diesen Gedanken beiseite. Das hilft nun wirklich nicht weiter.

„Du weißt doch, wie Fernbeziehung geht.“  
„Schon. Und wenn das mit Yann geklappt hat, klappt es mit dir erst recht. Aber schön ist es nicht.“

Sie bringen ein winziges bisschen Abstand zwischen sich, so viel, dass Pascal seine Stirn an Romans lehnen kann. Und der Blick in sein Gesicht verrät noch ein bisschen mehr als seine Worte.  
Roman lächelt. Doch sein Lächeln ist nicht zu hundert Prozent überzeugend. Es ist gezwungen und sein Blick ist traurig.  
Pascal hebt die Hand und streicht ihm durch die Haare.

„Wir kriegen das hin. Irgendwie.“

Von Roman kommt keine Antwort. Er beschränkt sich auf ein ganz leichtes Nicken. Und trotzdem spürt Pascal, dass sie gleich denken – dass sie beide dafür kämpfen wollen, dass sie ihre Beziehung aufrecht erhalten.  
Mehr kann er im Moment nicht erwarten.

~*~*~


	54. Een slak op de goede weg, wint het van een haas op de verkeerde weg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Es ist soweit. Was lange währt, findet doch noch ein Ende. Oder so.
> 
> Im Juli 2016 habe ich angefangen, eine Geschichte hochzuladen. Die längste Geschichte, die ich je geschrieben habe, um genau zu sein. Deshalb war mir auch klar, dass sich das Hochladen etwas ziehen wird - das hätte auch ohne meine kleineren und größeren Unterbrechungen ein Weilchen gedauert :D  
> Zwei Jahre mit den zwei Hasen - und natürlich mit euch. Mit jedem einzelnen, der mitgelesen hat, kommentiert hat, Kudos, Herzchen, Sterne vergab...
> 
> Vielen Dank an euch alle. Es hat mir wahnsinnig viel Freude gemacht, euch bei der Hasenreise mit an Bord zu haben ♥ Euch mit in den Strudel der Zuneigung zu den beiden Hasen zu ziehen, euch ein bisschen an der Nase herumzuführen, euch zappeln zu lassen - und euch auch mal einige Kapitel lang Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen zu gönnen... ♥  
> Das war echt schön.
> 
> Ja, das hier ist ein Abschied. Aber kein Abschied für immer, klar. :D Mit den Hasen geht es weiter, mit mir sowieso. Mit uns auch?  
> Ich hoffe, man liest sich wieder ♥ Und bis dahin bleibt nur eins zu sagen:
> 
> Danke. ♥

_Een slak op de goede weg, wint het van een haas op de verkeerde weg:_ _Niederländisches Sprichwort, wörtlich 'Eine Schnecke auf dem richtigen Weg ist schneller als ein Hase auf dem falschen Weg'_

~*~*~

Als erstes erhascht Pascal nur einen kurzen Blick auf Roman. Das Bild wackelt, er sieht die Decke, dann Romans Bettdecke... Doch dann ist die Kamera stabil und sein Freund bereit.  
Wärme durchflutet Pascal. Es ist so unglaublich schön, ihn zu sehen – auch wenn er immer noch einen kleinen Stich im Herzen spürt, wenn er ihn sieht. Er ist nun mal nicht bei ihm.  
Bald wieder. Und bis dahin ist er ja auch nicht aus der Welt. Dafür gibt es Telefonate, Chats und Videochats.

„Na, was gibt es Neues bei dir?“

An und für sich ist es so, als hätten sie einfach zwei unterschiedliche Berufe. Die meisten Pärchen sehen sich tagsüber nicht, schreiben vielleicht zwischendurch kurz miteinander, aber das war es dann schon. Abends sind sie wieder beieinander – wenn auch nicht physisch.  
Solange er sich vor dem Schlafengehen noch mit Roman unterhalten kann, ist die Entfernung zwischen ihnen ganz erträglich.

Pascal zieht seine Decke ein bisschen höher, dann fängt er an zu erzählen.

„Ich war heute in Freiburg unterwegs. Und ich habe jemanden getroffen. Eine...“

Er sieht zur Seite hinüber.

„... eine Dame.“

Sofort wandern Romans Augenbrauen nach oben. Um nicht loszulachen, muss Pascal sich auf die Zunge beißen. Ernst bleiben, er muss ernst bleiben, verdammt.

„Sie ist sehr niedlich, sehr hübsch. Ich konnte ihr einfach nicht widerstehen. Und... Ich möchte sie dir gerne zeigen.“

Er sieht erneut zu der Dame hinüber, sie sieht ihn mit ihren dunklen glänzenden Augen an, aber schweigt. So wie die ganze Zeit.  
Nun ist Romans Blick noch skeptischer.

„Aha...“  
„Ich muss nur noch schnell checken, ob sie gut genug für dich aussieht. Sie ist da pingelig. Aber dafür seeehr schön.“

Auch Roman versucht, neutral zu schauen. Doch er bekommt es wesentlich schlechter hin als Pascal. Man sieht ganz deutlich, wie sich seine Mundwinkel nach unten verziehen.

„Für mich muss sie nicht gut aussehen.“  
„Doch. Du musst das mit ihr absegnen.“  
„Aha.“

Nun gibt Roman sich gar keine Mühe mehr, sich seine Emotionen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er ist nicht begeistert, absolut nicht.  
Zeit, ihn zu erleuchten. So fies will er ja dann doch nicht sein.

Pascal greift nach dem Stoffhasen, der neben ihm im Bett liegt und hält ihn so vor die Kamera, dass Roman ihn sehen kann.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Frau Hase, die Freundin von Herrn Hase.“  
„Du...“

Auf einen Schlag ist Romans Misstrauen und Missfallen verschwunden. Kurz sieht er ihn fassungslos an, dann lacht er.  
Pascal kann nicht anders, er muss mit einstimmen. Jetzt darf er endlich lachen.

„Du hast es mir voll abgenommen!“  
„Du bist so ein Arsch, ey. Ich dachte, du meinst es ernst.“  
„Du bist total darauf hereingefallen!“

Roman beschließt, das einfach zu ignorieren. Ganz galant wechselt er das Thema.

„Herr Hase ist also hetero?“  
„Oder bi. Nicht so voreilig, Schatz.“  
„Er hat eine Freundin. Oder eine Frau oder so.“

Diese qualitativ hochwertigen Unterhaltungen bereichern definitiv sein Leben. Gut, dass er Roman dank der Errungenschaften der modernen Technik bei sich hat.

„Ja und das ist ja auch kein Wunder. Du hast sie doch gerade gesehen – sie ist toll.“  
„Auf jeden Fall.“

Allzu böse ist Roman nicht auf ihn. Kann sein, dass er sich irgendwann dafür rächt, doch bis dahin ist wieder alles im Reinen zwischen ihnen.

„Aber erzähl' Herrn Hase nichts von ihr. Soll eine Überraschung werden, wenn sie sich das erste Mal treffen.“

Romans Blick wandert kurz zur Seite, dann nickt er zufrieden.

„Geht klar. Er hat auch nichts mitgekriegt – er schläft gerade.“

Sie grinsen sich an. Und dieser Moment... Er liebt ihn, er liebt Roman so sehr. Weil er sich mit ihm noch so verbunden ist, auch wenn vier Stunden Fahrtzeit zwischen ihnen liegen, auch wenn sie sich nur über Stofftierhasen unterhalten.  
Irgendwie hält er sein Grinsen aufrecht und er spielt einfach das Spiel weiter.

„Wann ist es soweit? Wann können sie sich treffen?“

Sein Herz klopft etwas schneller, die Momente, in denen Roman nachdenkt, dehnen sich, fühlen sich an wie eine kleine Ewigkeit. Dafür ist Romans Antwort umso zufriedenstellender.

„Nächsten Montag. Da können wir runter kommen. Habe ich heute geklärt.“  
„Das ist gut.“

Roman nickt leicht. Seine Gedanken driften gerade ein bisschen ab, das sieht man ihm an.  
Pascal hat vollstes Verständnis dafür. Auch er denkt an das Treffen.  
So viel Spaß der Videochat mit Roman auch macht – Montag wird noch besser.

Und auch wenn er Roman nicht an seiner Seite hat, ist irgendwie doch alles gut.  
Denn er hat Roman. Und das ist das Wichtigste.


End file.
